Ambition of the Red Princess
by Qinlongfei
Summary: Malty S Melromarc, the selfish and scheming first princess of Melromarc suddenly finds herself at a loss when her father summoned all four Legendary Heroes. Following father and the Church's plan to frame the Shield Hero is easy and comfortable, but will it fulfill her life long ambition to become the next queen?
1. 01: Summoning

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Author's note in the end for those who's interested to see me blabber about my inner thoughts. Once again, there WILL be spoilers for anime/manga only fans.**

**This chapter is edited and expanded by Comrade Broseph, thank you very much for improving my original work! Also huge thanks and shout out to fellow writer Fluffball13 for reading my first rough draft and give feed backs! I highly recommend her story 'Shield Ninja' for crossover section of Rising of the Shield Hero. She managed to make 'Naruto going into another franchise and take the place of the main character' trope I absolutely hate work for her story.**

* * *

Nurtured properly, man's ambition allows us to take flight, and kingdoms are elevated alongside the man.

But ambition without wisdom is like a bird without wings.

"What a waste of time." The red-headed princess slams the journal shut with a sneer on her face.

Sneaking into her mother's private reading room did not yield as much fruit as she initially hoped. She still doesn't understand what makes her mother tick. She still doesn't know what she can do to put herself above her younger sister. She still doesn't know how to reinstate herself as the heiress.

With a soft sigh, the princess carefully puts the journal back in its original resting place. Deciding to postpone her search for answers for the moment, she leaves the private reading room. There is still some light left in the day to do something fun before she turns in for the night. Contemplating the possibilities of what she can occupy her time with she makes her way out of the Queen's quarters, careful to not be seen, just as when she was making her way inside earlier. Once she's left them sufficiently far behind and confident in having gone unnoticed, she relaxes somewhat and breathes another, albeit louder, sigh. With no need to slink through the side corridors and the staircases the princess moves more openly, no longer avoiding the other denizens of the castle, her sudden sneaking dashes from corner to corner morphing into a measured confident stride. That's when she notices something amiss.

She sees it in the first castle servants she encounters after the hours spent reading in her mother's private study. Sees it in how they move. While those commoners often keep their head down and out of nobility's way, today their movements are just a little faster than usual. Their heads held a little higher to clearly see where they are going, an unusual focus in their gaze revealing a sort of nervous tension.

The second sign is how at her approach the guards straighten their backs as if attempting to be statues. Standing still, yet tense. Unable to hide their nervous twitching, as if they suddenly stopped in the midst of a march. Their eyes darting around like they are expecting trouble.

Something big is happening. Possibly right in this castle. And she hates how she's excluded from it!

"You! Guard! Where is my father! I need to see him now!" The red princess spins on her heel and points her finger at the nearest guard. She can hear the faint gulp coming from the guard's throat as he somehow stands up even taller.

"Th-the king is in the throne room. But he's not to be disturbed." He stutters. She narrows her eyes as the guard looks away.

Why is the guard nervous? Is the guard lying? Doubtful. The whereabouts of the king are easy to find out. The price for lying to the princess is severe.

Something suddenly clicked in the head of the red princess. She remembered the reason why her mother is away from the kingdom.

_No, there is no way father would be this stupid, even in his old age. It can't be what she is suspecting. Yet..._

The princess spins on her heel once again as she makes a dash towards the throne room. She ignores servants who haphazardly duck out of her way, as well as the shouting guards making half-hearted attempts to dissuade her from disturbing the King. She simply picks up the pace, leaving them behind her.

**Chapter 1: The royal summoning**

She doesn't stop to catch her breath until she reaches the doors to the throne room. A young knightis standing guard in front of the doors together with two men at arms. She can't remember his name, if she ever even bothered to learn it. Hearing her laboured breathing he jerkily turns her way."Stop by the order of the king... ah, princess."

"I'm sorry to intrude, kind sir. But I have to see father for urgent business. Perhaps you can help arrange it?" The red princess looks up from her hunch and winks at the knight. She can hear the faint gulping sound from the knight as a rose taint slowly decorates his face.

"I'm sorry, princess. But the king is not to be disturbed."

"Not even by his favorite daughter?" She moves her face closer to the knight's, giving the young man another wink.

"The king's order is absolute, princess. He is not to be disturbed!" Immediately some noise carries through the doors. The sounds of many people shuffling about, whispering animatedly with one another. The red princess arches an eyebrow and the young knight can't help but let out a little wince.

"So, it's true... father is summoning a legendary hero." The knight's eyes open wide but his pupils shrink, his breath going ragged and fast despite the lack of any physical exertion on his part.

The princess smiles. Looks like she hit the crest feather on the head of the Filorial.

"You don't need to say anything more, kind sir." The red princess winks at the hapless young man once again. She touches the knight's lip with her finger, stopping the young man from uttering a single word. "If you don't say anything, father can't blame you for anything. Isn't that right, kind sir?"

She takes another step towards the knight, their clothes and armor almost touching together by now. "But I do have a favor to ask, my kind knight. Could you perhaps... let me slip onto a balcony and take a look at our hero? I will find a way to repay you... handsomely."

The red princess runs her fingers on his chest plate. She enjoys hearing the young man swallowing harder than before. "Please, princess... such actions are beneath you."

She giggles at the knight's awkward reaction, and the look of envy the other guards throw him behind his back. It appears her 'kind knight' is the honorable type, who likes to bury their desires underneath the facade of righteousness. Those are her favorite kind. She enjoys twisting them around the most. "Ah, perhaps I stepped out of line, my kind knight. But desperation can make one act rather passionate. And as a princess, I have a thing for strong and noble heroes. I'm sure you understand."

"But the king is not to be disturbed." The young man let out one final weak protest. She smiles as she knows how to get around his feeble defense.

"And I will not disturb father and his ceremony with the hero. All I ask is to be allowed to slip onto one of the balconies and look at the hero from afar. I promise I won't cause a scene, my kind knight."

"I... suppose that's okay. But please, don't cause a scene, your highness." The knight looks to the side while taking a step back with his left foot. As he does she moves her right foot forward to lean into the knight, as if she's about to plant a kiss. The red princess blows into the knight's ear instead.

"You have my gratitude, my kind knight."

* * *

The red princess rests her back against the wall, letting the shadow blanket her face and upper body. She likes this little tunnel between the hall door and balcony. It has enough view to let her see the throne room below, but is out of the way enough to hide her features from the prying eyes of others.

Father, King Aultcray Melromarc XXXII, is down there sitting on his throne. Still regal, yet with visible signs of his age showing. One of his ministers is standing next to him, whispering something something into his ear. She narrows her eyes at the man. The first princess knows that particular little worm has been getting close to the Three Heroes Church lately. His whispers bound to be pouring the clergy's poison into her father's ear one sweet word at a time.

She pulls her eyes up to look at the other balconies, many familiar faces dotting the view. The nobles in high standing within Melromarc hierarchy chatting with each other in a hushed whisper, yet their collective hum being loud enough that she heard it even when outside the throne room. Most have their daughters with them. Malty even spots the faces of her playmates amongst them: Lady Iris of House Amelia, Lady Katarina of House Claes, Lady Bertia of House Noches...

Historically, the legendary heroes summoned from another world have always been young men. It's no wonder all the nobles invited to this ceremony brought their young daughters with them. If their daughters can attract a hero they will surely be able to increase their family's current standing, if not outright challenge the royal house.

There will no doubt be a lots of alliances and schemes exchanged under the table on this day...

Yet father did not invite her?

Granted, she's been uncharacteristically keeping to herself for a while. Trying to dig through the notes, diaries and journals of her mother in an effort to understand how her mother thinks before her return. Honestly, it is both hard and fruitless work, but given its incriminating nature it's not like she can ask a commoner, or a child of nobility to do it for her.

Ironically, she thought of a passage she read in Mother's journal recently.

_As a king, you would lose subjects if you don't keep your secret. As a subject, you would lose your life if you don't keep your secret. If you don't keep important secrets with you, it will come back to haunt you._

And out of all the people to keep this illegitimate hero summoning from, father decides to keep it from his favorite daughter.

Father should have said something like: Daughter, I'm going to summon a legendary hero behind your mother's back, while she's in a world conference negotiating with other world leaders who gets to summon which hero... You know, exactly the kind of thing I SHOULDN'T be doing. So be a dear and don't tattle behind my back, okay? Good, I'm glad we are on the same page.

On the bright side at least her sister is also absent.

_What a mess. This could blow up in everyone's face if father wasn't careful. She tried to console herself with the thought that her father never does anything without some sort of plan._

The sound of the double doors opening brings the red princess out of her thoughts. Four young men wearing strange clothes step into the audience chamber.

Wait a minute, four?

The princess shuts her eyes hard and reopens them. She wonders if stress is playing tricks on her mind. Nope, she still sees FOUR young men standing before father.

One holds a sword pointed at the ground, while looking around the room with a faked bored expression. One plays the string of his bow in an absent minded manner. One leans his spear on his shoulder while looking at father sideways. The last fidgeting on his feet while touching his shield in a self-conscious manner.

Father summoned ALL four legendary heroes to Melromarc.

When each country is only supposed to have one.

And Melromarc isn't supposed to be the first to perform the summoning ritual.

It makes sense for Melromarc to want any, or all three heroes bearing weapons. The country's state religion is the Church of the Three Heroes after all. But the Shield?

She stands corrected. This WILL totally blow up in their faces worse than a failed ritual spell.

"Uh-huh. So, you expect us to just work for free, then?"

"That's sure convenient for you."

"...It really is selfish, you know. Dragging us into a problem that doesn't have anything to do with us."

The three heroes who have weapons begin to complain about their situation.

What...?

THESE are supposed to be their saviors from another world? They are behaving more like the fools one would hire to entertain guests at a banquet. The kind who dress in funny clothes and act like pompous asses while holding prop legendary weapons to make the lords and ladies laugh.

The red princess gives a quick glance to the Shield Hero. He simply looks at his three other-world compatriots with a slightly raised eyebrow, evidently surprised by their self-assuredness.

Of course, the Shield is the only one with some sense in him. Oh, the irony.

The red princess narrows her eyes. She holds her right fist in front of her mouth. Her neat white teeth gently dig at the skin of her thumb. Time to figure out why father summoned all four Legendary Heroes together before these clowns distract her further. She needs to stop thinking like a scheming princess second in line for succession, and more like the wise king.

At any given time there can only be four legendary heroes summoned from another world. So Melromarc summoning all of the heroes behind every other country's back will come to light very quickly even if father leaves the shield. It won't be a surprise if the other countries unite together to pressure Melromarc into handing over the Legendary Heroes. Or in the worst case scenario, declare a crusade against Melromarc to fight over the possession of the Legendary Heroes.

To also have the Shield Hero within Melromarc's grasp on the other hand gives them a diplomatic leverage. Those beastmen from Siltvelt and Shiltfreden can't make a move against them if the Shield Hero stands by Melromarc. Foublay by itself will hesitate to attack Melromarc with all four Legendary Heroes residing here, not even counting father as the hero of the wand.

As an added bonus, the delegations from the other countries will no doubt express their outrage at mother. They will accuse her of scheming together with her husband for a power play. This will tie her in the conference, and father will be able to act the way he sees fit here in Melromarc.

The downside to this path are the traps father will have to navigate around the fanatics from Three Heroes Church. But if anyone can do it, it sure will be the Wise King... She hoped. The scene of the wormy little minister whispering into her father's ear still played in her mind.

Below her the Heroes are properly introducing themselves. As the Shield finishes her father looks down from his throne at him. He is looking at the Shield more like something you scrape off the bottom of your shoe than a Hero you summoned from another world. His gaze finally drifts back to the other three.

"Hmm. Ren, Motoyasu, and Itsuki, eh?"

He didn't mention the name of the Shield Hero.

_Oh._

_Well, there goes the idea of getting the Shield Hero on Melromarc's side._

_Is he going senile?_

_No, seriously. IS FATHER GOING SENILE?_

The red princess looks down at the king with her eyes wide. She barely notices her hand falling from her face and drops to her bent elbow. The princesses looks closer at her father. His hair still vibrant and plenty like a lion's mane, but aged lines decorating his face like grapevine.

Has anyone even realized the hero of Melromarc is getting old? That the king they constantly look up to for guidance like a light in the darkness is no longer as wise as he was back in his prime?

She thinks back to all the bedtime stories her mother and father told her before sleep when she was little. The fantastical tales of the Wise Hero of Wand who saved Melromarc from the savage beast barbarians and married the princess to become the Wise King. That man is not her father sitting on the throne right now, looking down the Heroes he summoned illegitimately.

A smirk decorates the angelic face of the first princess.

_One's stupidity is another's opportunity._

_Isn't that right, father?_

The red princess turns around to leave the farce in this audience behind. There is work to do.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I confess I have a thing for Malty/Bitch. She's in her own way, a very iconic character for how single minded sadistic she is, especially with the late story 'what a twist!' on her character. But I think the original author of Shield Hero could have made her a much more interesting character. If she is a very smart character and can consistently challenge Naofumi on an intellectual level, the story would be more interesting for the last 2/3rd when Naofumi is no longer prosecuted.

That's why I wrote 'Believe in Me' a few years back, imagine what a smart Malty would be like. I liked the ambiguous way that story turned out where it's hard to say if Malty is still a scheming villain trying to use Naofumi as a stepping stone, or she is starting to form an actual connection with our beloved shield hero, or even a combination of both. But I also want to make her into something more specific. So this story is essentially a spiritual successor to the ideas I had in that one-shot, but with me writing in the specificity of a Malty with the one definitive ending I planned for her.

The idea is first sparked by VaatiVidya's 'Dark Souls 2 Story - Alonne and the Iron King', which is why I had a specific quote from his video at the start of this chapter as a tribute. I hope this doesn't count as plagiarism, but if people tells me it does I will rework the beginning of my chapter.


	2. 02: Alliances and Schemes

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Author's note in the end for those who's interested to see me blabber about my inner thoughts. Once again, there WILL be spoilers for anime/manga only fans.**

**A quick answer about update schedule before I shuffle the rest down to Author's Note at the end. The current plan is one chapter per week, with actual update on weekend.**

**Huge thanks for Comrade Broseph for help beta reading, and adding more details to my story where my original was lacking, I'd like to think this chapter is co-written by him for all the improvement he brought. Also thanks to Fluffball13 for reading my first draft to make sure I stay on the right direction, and Dr. Gale for helping me with one particularly difficult paragraph. And everyone who read and review my story. **

* * *

The right decision based on the wrong information is often the wrong decision. So the first step in the Red Princess' plan is information gathering. She debates the merit of going into the 'Listening Room'.

Melromarc Castle is actually filled with traps, hidden chambers and secret devices. It was part of father's contingency plan when he rebuilt it upon the ruins left behind by the beastmen's invasion. One of the more obscure contraptions he added was the Listening Room. Not many know of it and aside from the royal family the only ones who do are trusted agents of the crown. An empty cell connected to a winding system of pipes that spread through the castle and its walls. It made eavesdropping on guests much easier than ordering a servant to listen by the door.

Of course, this doesn't mean father throws away the more conventional method. It's much easier to get valuable information out of an unsuspecting guest when they think they foiled father's scheme by discovering the servants spying by the door.

The first princess has to admit, going into the Listening Room to find out more about the heroes is a tempting idea. The opportunity to listen in to what those heroes discuss with each other on their first night is almost too good to pass up.

These foreigners from another world are bound to loosen their tongues when only left in each other's company. Oh, they certainly put on a confident act in the throne room, but to someone like her it was but the flailings of amateurs. Their false bravado could not hide their expectant jitteriness. Could not hide the clear excitement that coursed through them. Well, the three Weapon wielders at least. The Shield tried to imitate the others actions and echo their words but he lacked the easy familiarity of his otherworldly comrades towards their surroundings.

She wondered what the reason for that could be. Was he aware of how the Three Heroes Church viewed him? It was said that the Heroes would be summoned with some innate understanding of the world. Did that extend to local customs and beliefs? Yet from what she recalls he did not know how to address the king with respect. Or perhaps he did and was simply deriding her father? But it's not like he was any worse than the other three. In fact he seemed to act more sensibly than any of them during the audience. But his silence can also be a sign of cluelessness rather than thoughtfulness. Hmm...

No. She decides that the opportunity to spy on them IS too good to pass up.

Which is why the Red Princess finds herself in a still empty Listening Room, preparing to listen in to them blabber their secrets. Hearing them talk more is going to let her start slowly piecing together their character profiles. It will help her when she is going to be picking the most useful pawn for her plan. For that, knowing the personality of each hero is going to be important.

All men are fundamentally the same: They believe girls are weak and are eager for their help.

But each man reacts differently to how a girl asks for such help. Some men like a girl who throws herself brazenly into their arms. Especially if she's topless. Some like a girl who has a radiant little animal-like 'protect me' aura to her. Some like a girl that plays hard to get - but not so hard as to be unattainable - so that they can feel a sense of accomplishment once said girl succumbs to them. Yet others enjoy a girl who fights side by side with them... As long as she's still weaker than them in the end that is.

It helps to know what kind of man she's dealing with here. She wants to wrap the hero she picks tightly around her finger, after all.

**Chapter 2: Alliances and Schemes under the Moon.**

In hindsight, coming to the Listening Room and risking exposing herself may have been the wrong decision. Especially considering what paltry little information the princess can piece together from the heroes' conversation.

"Umm... everybody, what game world do you think this is, exactly?" One of the heroes asks out loud after a jumbled mess of discussion. Is this the Shield or Bow Hero? It's hard to tell them apart with distorted voices alone. Especially when their discussion gives the first princess a headache.

_What are they talking about...? Our world is a... game? Like chess? Are they even taking this seriously?_

She bites the nail of her thumb in an unbecoming manner. The more she hears from these 'heroes', the less confident she is in their ability to save the world.

"Fancy seeing you here, _Princess_." A sudden voice in the Listening Room breaks the princess out of her thoughts. She spins around on her heel and sees a middle aged knight enters through the metal door, that was apparently not fully closed. "His majesty is looking for you."

_Damnations! I got careless and discovered! This will cause a bump in my plan._

Much like the knight standing at the gates to the throne room this one isn't very well known to her either. He is also definitely outside the age range she usually 'makes acquaintances' with. And although his being here makes him a supposedly trusted retainer to the king she definitely doesn't like his tone.

The heroes are still discussing 'games', completely unaware they are being listened to. "Is he now? Well, sir knight, I'm sorry to worry my father."

"Ah, please do not feel bothered, Princess. His majesty thinks you are in your room, catching up on your studies. You are behind your younger sister, after all." The knight's words and his smirk make her grind her teeth. "You may want to see his majesty soon, however. It's not a good idea to let his majesty know you are snooping around behind his back."

The knight's answer makes the red princess narrow her eyes.

Normally she'd be happy at having been let off the hook. Yet his words suggest anything other than being loyal to her father. A double agent who shows obedience to the king, yet secretly works for someone else? A rival noble house? Or something even worse?

Regardless of who truly holds the knight's loyalty, it speaks ill of father's lapse in judgment. Has father become so complacent in his fame and authority that he trusts in the completely wrong people now?

This isn't good.

"Then, how about a question based on common knowledge? Like, the name of the current Prime Minister, for example." One of the Heroes suggests in the guest room. The names sounds like complete gibberish to her, but it's clear each one of them gives a different answer.

The heroes come to the conclusion they are each from a different version of this 'Japan' place. Intriguing, but not particularly useful. Not to her goal, at the very least.

The knight is still standing there, silent for now but that infuriating expectant expression still on his face. It doesn't seem like he is about to hurry her.

The Heroes begin to recount what happened to them before their summoning.

"I was on my way home from school, when I stumbled onto a murder in progress. I remember up to the point I tackled the murderer to help my childhood friend, but after that..."

So one of them like to play the hero and save people. That's useful information. If only she knew who is currently speaking. The red princess tries to scribe the voice of the speaker into her memory. Hopeful she will have enough time to associate them each by their voice before she needs to make her move.

"I'll go next. Before I came here, I had a lot of girlfriends, you know?"

_That exuberant personality is rather unique. Isn't this one the spear hero? So he is a womanizer... even better to know._

The princess gives the middle aged knight a side glance. The man is still as a statue, but his hand is clenching his sword very tightly. She wonders to herself, perhaps now is a good time to cut her losses and withdraw from the scene.

"Well, I bid you farewell, sir knight. I don't want to keep father waiting, after all." The red princess is about to leave when she hears the older knight mutter under his breath.

"Pathetic."

"I beg your pardon, good sir?" She turns back to look at the knight. The face full of aged lines and scars shows nothing but contempt towards the dungeon ceiling.

"These so called 'Heroes'. They are truly pathetic." The knight points up with the hilt of his sword. A sneer full of contempt adornes his rough granite visage. "We provide our hard earned money for them to throw away to their heart's content. We give the daughters of our most ancient and noble bloodlines to them to wed like common concubines. Yet they act like complete fools, barely treating our plight seriously."

The heroes are continuing their introductions in the room above. "As for me, I was crossing the street on the way home from cram school, when a dump truck came barreling around the curve at full speed. After that..."

While inwardly Malty doesn't necessarily disagree the knight was starting to get on her bad side. "This batch may not be the pinnacle of the best Legendary Heroes our history record has to offer, but we need their strength to stop the Waves." The red princess pulls her fist in front of her mouth. Perfectly neat, white teeth gently dig into the skin of her index finger.

"Exactly. We need the strength of their legendary weapons, but not the heroes themselves. What if we didn't need these other worlders to begin with?" The knight seems to shine with a maniac determination. "We can finally wipe the plate clean and depend on ourselves."

The glitter in the Knight's dark brown eyes makes the princess take an unconscious step back. "I'm sorry, sir knight. But I must go see father. I bid you goodnight."

"Those heroes will get their due. Everyone will see it." The middle aged knight doesn't seem to notice the red princess taking her leave. He simply mutters to himself while staring at the ceiling where the metal pipe disappear.

"I was at the library when I noticed a strange book I had never seen before. Naturally, I picked it up and started reading it, and before I knew it I was here." The last hero finishes his introduction, completely unaware of the other conversation regarding them happening right below him.

* * *

The red princess walks towards her father's private reading room. She slowly runs her finger across her chin. The elder princess lets muscle memory guides her way. Her mind is spinning faster than the wheel of a racing Filorial carriage. There is a lots of information she needs to process after that encounter in the Listening Room.

The heroes they summoned to Melromarc don't sound like the most reliable people at first glance. The fact that there are four of them also complicates things for the first princess.

If Melromarc only had one hero all she'd have needed to do would have been to find a way to get into his heart, if not his loincloth. Even if the Legendary Hero himself were unreliable, the stature that comes with the title and the power of the Legendary weapon would have been enough to almost guarantee her chance at succession. Not to mention the children of Legendary Heroes are always strong. It will be good enough to ensure her place on the throne after mother.

Having all four heroes together in Melromarc complicates things greatly. For the immediate threat, even if she manages to capture a Hero, there is no guarantee her younger sister won't do the same. Not to mention the other ladies of the court would be out to catch the Heroes' attention for themselves. A lady from a powerful family marrying one of the Heroes and threatening the status of the ruling family is a real and repeated threat amongst human kingdoms.

As a result she needs to be much more careful at selecting the right Hero to capture. Someone who can be groomed to be a valuable piece for her in this game of thrones is the best outcome. Perhaps even mold them into an ally? Doubtful. For all that they talked of games none of them seemed like an actual player of the one she had in mind.

There is also the question on who truly holds that knight's loyalty. A rival noble house like she initially thought, or the Three Heroes Church? While extremely unlikely, the possibility of a foreign enemy should also not be immediately dismissed.

The thought of Three Heroes Church makes the red princess grinds her teeth together again. The peasantry doesn't care who they pray to for their evening meal, but that cult has been gaining a lot of zealous following in the upper echelon of society in recent years. The Pope shows a benevolent face to his faithful, but it's easy to tell he is a wolf in sheep's cloth.

That's a game the first princess has been playing since her early youth after all.

Regardless who is threatening the crown, father's ignorance in the matter is highly concerning. By all means, it'll be most fortunate if she manages to convince him to open his eyes to the danger. Considering her future plans, having father as a steadfastly on her side would make things much easier. At least as opposed to going behind his back on everything all the time, or even treating him as a future opponent.

With that final thought, the first princess of Melromarc takes a long breath before the entrance of father's private reading room. She puts on an angelic smile and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is I, father. Coming to bid you fair evening."

"Ah, Malty, my sweet daughter! Do come in." She can practically hears the smile in father's tone as she opens the door.

Father is sitting behind his ebon wood desk with an expensive quill in his hand. He appears to be in the middle of writing something on a scroll. A letter? A message? Or perhaps some kind of note for another one of his overly complicated plans?

The princess gives a quick glance to the few books on father's desk. [History of Melromarc, and its most ancient and noble houses], [Heroes of Three? A question regarding the true identity of the Shield] are the top two texts. A folded piece of scroll with a corner visible, showing what appears to be Melromarc's North East border. It appears father is doing some planning of his own. Depending on what they talk about tonight, that can both be a good thing or something that will raise more than a few warning flags.

"Malty, how goes you this fine evening? Are you catching up on your studies?" Father's face is bright with happiness at seeing her, wrinkles pulled taught, radiating joy. His eldest daughter however just thinks it makes him look like a dried plum.

"I am well, father. I've been reading [Wealth of the Nation] by Lord Smith." She hadn't, being preoccupied with snooping about mother's private study. However one of her childhood playmates, lady Iris, kept going on about it during their last tea party. lady Iris can't stop mentioning the book even in their youth when all they talk about are romance novels, and which hero they want to grow up and marry. Katarina used to tease the noble heir of house Amelia about wanting to grow up and marrying the old Faubley lord instead of a young hero. "How about you?"

"Good, good!" The corners of Father's mouth perk up even more and he nods his head with a content look. "Economy is the backbone of a country. And on that subject matter Lord Smith's book is truly revolutionary! Mirellia may be blind to your effort Malty, but I'm not. I know you work as hard as your younger sister, possibly more so."

"Your words are too kind father. Melty has always been the more hardworking one of us." The red princess hangs her face low to avoid father's eyes. Speechcraft is a fine art. To know when to be accepting and when to push your own advantage is a significant part of it. Right now is a good time to act humble in front of father. Especially lest he actually start testing her knowledge on the subject. While she remembered a good part or what Iris told her, she was hardly proficient enough to discuss economic theory at the Wise King's level.

"There is no need to sell yourself short, Malty. Your sister is hard working and kind. However, she can be a bit... too good natured, if you catch what I mean." Father returns the quill back to its ink pot. He closes his eyes and lets out a soft sigh. "There are too many things I can't talk to her about. Ruling a country well isn't always about being honorable."

"Yes, I understand, father. I too constantly worry for my dear little sister. The hungry balloons in our royal court would seek to devour Melty if they sense any weakness. I will do my best to help her in that regard, at least before mother decides to marry me to the king of Faubley." Malty fakes a self-deprecating smile. She does her best to hide satisfaction from her face when she hears father grinding his teeth.

"I will have a good talk with my wife on that matter when she returns. No daughter of mine will marry that old pig!" Fuming, father jumps up from his seat. But a moment later he seems to get it back together and lets out a cough to hide his embarrassment, before pouring himself a cup of tea. "However, there is something you can help me with now, Malty."

The first princess immediately goes down to one knee. She bows her heads low and speaks with her most sincere voice. "I will do anything I can to ease your burden, father. You only need to speak the word."

"I know you will, Malty." Father walks in front of her and runs a hand through her auburn hair. His tone projects the uttermost confident. This tone used to make the red princess believe father always knew best. Now, after witnessing the display in the throne room, it sounds like the bragging of a sad old man who refuses to accept that he is already past his prime. "We summoned the Legendary Heroes today."

"I was unaware Melromarc's turn has come, father." So he finally tells her. Of course she already knew, but it still prickles her pride a little. The first princess feels her heart beating faster inside her chest. She does her best to look passive and ignorant.

"We summoned all four Legendary Heroes today, Malty."

"...Oh." The red princess immediately turns her head up to look at the King. Her dumbfounded expression isn't entirely fake. She still can't believe father would do something so monumentally stupid. "Isn't mother at an international conference regarding Legendary Hero summoning?"

"I am well aware of that farce my wife is currently attending. But honestly, a single Legendary Hero is a valuable resource in the fight against the Waves... and for other reasons. We cannot let such resources fall into the hands of our enemies, especially those beastmen scum!" The king's voice grows stern as his eyebrows twist into a tight knot. "Sadly, that includes the beastmen lover as well. Which is where I need your help Malty."

"I will serve you the best I can, father." At the answer the tension seems to melt from his features and he smiles at her once again, his already aged face turning even more wrinkled.

"I know my daughter. You see, I have already prepared carefully selected companions for the Heroes. None of them will choose the Shield demon as the one to serve. Which is why you will go undercover as one of the adventurers and volunteer as a companion for the Shield ."As he finishes explaining, father's voice has a definite smug twine to it. He's obviously pleased with his scheme.

At the end of his proclamation he turns to her, clearly seeking to witness her reaction. Judging by his tone and expression he seems to be waiting for her to share in his enthusiasm. Something that she at the moment is entirely lacking. A pause ensues.

"Father wishes me to give myself up to the Shield Hero as a sacrifice?" The red princess closes her eyes, but not before she allows a few drops of tears to fall down her cheek. If crying crocodile tears were an art form then she'd be a once in a generation artist. That is not to say she actually doesn't have more than a few reservations about this half brained scheme that her senile old man seems to have concocted.

"Oh! Please don't cry, my daughter. I'm sorry you will have to suffer such a great indignity, but it will be worth it to take the Shield _Hero_ to task." The king bends down and envelops the princess into a hug. "We will accuse him of rape on the next day, and strip him of everything he owns! The demon will be left without a copper to his name and not even the heretics who sympathise with him may accuse us of treating him with disfavour!" The old man blabbered, trying to console her out of her mostly fake sulking.

The princess can only stare at father with her eyes and mouth wide open.

On the one hand such a plan is simple, yet elegantly a brilliant solution to a dilemma they'd otherwise be forced to face. Treating the bearer of the Shield well would not have gone over pleasantly with the majority of the kingdom after all. Mistreating him solely on preconceptions of the Three Heroes faith would have galvanized the Shield worshipping heretics and demihumans into open conflict. And while clearly no match for the other three Heroes combined, the Shield would still pose a considerable threat with the backing he'd receive from their enemies. However leaving him penniless and without support would ensure that he is never going to catch up with any single one of the others, while still forcing him to combat the Waves in order to survive. All under a legal pretext.

The de jure penalty for rape being death in Melromarc would also play into their hands. Father would seem like the epitome of a merciful and selfless ruler after having spared the Shield Hero, someone loathed and derided by the devout of his land, from a seemingly deserved death sentence, all because he is willing to put beating back the Waves even above revenge for his precious daughter. Any accusations of favouritism towards the three Weapon wielders after that are just going to sound ridiculous, nevermind that the true reason the Shield Hero is not going to be killed is that a new one would just be summoned by their demihuman enemies. Something they can not allow based on precedent.

Not to mention that considering her social standing as the first princess, people will be very much inclined to take her word for such a serious accusation. Especially if she plays her role of a traumatized victim well, something she has full confidence in being able to pull off. Witnesses can be arranged and evidence of the crime planted by those retainers who hold unwavering loyalty to the royal house.

On the other hand, there is no guarantee that the beast fanatics of the Shield in Siltvelt and Shiltfrieden won't go to war anyway. Excuses and pretexts aside it's not like there is any lingering trust between them. They are about as likely to take the word of their arch enemy for something like this as a filorial is to start speaking. Yes, on second thought this seems like a sure recipe for war. Unless... could mother somehow convince them otherwise?

Loath as Malty was to admit it, her mother was a very accomplished and intimidating player on the political arena. She could acknowledge this even if she held a profound dislike of the queen for having passed her by as heir in favour of her younger sister, not to mention the looming threat of marrying her off to the king of Faubley. But would even such an experienced politician be able to sway the world from turning on Melromarc in a wrathful crusade with words alone? The idea of her mother losing face and gravitas stopped seeming all that appealing if the result was the kingdom, the one that she very much planned to be hers in the not too distant future, ended up being destroyed by an invading coalition.

Taking a minute to consider all of this, all while her father was nervously hovering around her, she decided to press the so called mastermind of this plan for more information regarding the risky gamble he was planning to take.

"Father, I'd be more than willing to sacrifice myself for the sake of the land and the people, but is this action wise? Wouldn't this make Melromarc look bad to the rest of the world? Everyone is bound to have eyes on us already after the... daring... play of summoning all of the four Legendary Heroes. Because of the seriousness of the accusation, our enemies are bound to dispute Melromarc's claim for lack of sufficient evidence. They can use this as an excuse to start a war with us, on the ground of abusing a Legendary Hero." She notes her father's face twist in displeasure at the Shield being referred to as one of the Heroes. He could barely hold it together in the throne room. Now that they were alone he wasn't even trying. Malty herself has no love for The Shield Hero, but neither is she particularly devout. Right now though she doesn't want Melromarc to burn for her father's obsession. There is no point in ruling a burning ruin, assuming one of the other countries doesn't take her as a spoil to begin with. She gives her father a pleading look, sadly the king brushes away her concern.

"It will take time to send investigators for proper evidence gathering. Enough so that I will have time to launch the second phase of my plan regarding the Shield. I will prepare a team of my agent to approach him as envoys from Siltvelt. They will be publicly acting in the name of their king and offer to escort the Shield to a country that's waiting to embrace him with open arms. They won't need to tempt him long after we leave him out with nothing. My agents will then lead the demon to Fortress Wolf's Mouth at the border. We can dispose the Shield Hero for good there and blame the situation on the filthy beasts!" The king runs a hand through his impressively long beard. He seems to puff out his chest with pride.

After taking a moment for the sake of what Malty assumes is giving her a chance to bask in his so called genius, he continues to explain the elaborate trap he plans to set.

"And if the beast lover doesn't fall for this bait, I also have a contingency plan set up. The Pope has certain... connections with the orthodox Four Saints church. He will have them send out an inquisition squad. They will be claiming the Shield Hero to be a fake imposter besmirching the good name of the Legendary Heroes. This will take away the excuse for the scum from Siltvelt and Shiltfreeden to attack Melromarc."

While she thinks that her father's plan might be a good one, it fails to comfort the elder princess. If anything, she feels colder than ever before. The hand of the Three Heroes Church is stretching much farther than she initially anticipated, if they can even influence the actions of the Church of the four. She noticed her father getting closer to the clergy for a while now, but it seems she's failed to realise the true scope of the Pope's power.

And when a person has that kind of power, what does it say about his ambition? Will the Pope be content to remain as the spiritual leader of Melromarc, or does he want something more? His apparent influence abroad is already a sure indicator that his reach is not to be underestimated.

More importantly, father seems to be handing a sword right into the hand of his would be murderer with his back turned. "Can we trust in the Pope, father? If he is willing to go the length to ensure the death of a Legendary Hero, what would he do to us?"

"You worry too much Malty. The Pope is a trusted ally. He hates the savage beasts, and that animal loving Shield demon as much as us. All you need to do is to bear with the Shield for one day, and then frame him for a crime most foul. We'll take care the rest." Father runs his hand through her red hair as gently as possible. It is an action intended to soothe her nerves, yet it has the opposite effect.

Perhaps it is the melancholy that comes with old age, or complacency as the fame for being the Wise King of Melromarc finally getting to him. Father is letting his grudge against the Shield control him. Half the time he seems to unconsciously cite religious dogma calling it's wielder a demon. The other half he seems to refer to it as its own conscious entity independent of the one who bears it. Old wounds cloud his judgment. He tries his hardest to slay an imaginary foe while completely ignoring the real threat hiding in plain sight.

The worst part is: When he makes up his mind like this, there is no way to turn him back. Not until he breaks his head in front of a stone wall.

Time to cut her losses and plan for herself. She looks up into father's eyes with her own. She smiles. "I will do my part, father. However... could you please do one thing for me?"

"Anything for my daughter, if it makes serving that Shield Fiend for a single day slightly more manageable!" The king furiously nods his head. He's clearly happy that he seems to have calmed her down enough for her to play along with the plan.

"In that case, father. Could you provide the Shield Hero more funds?" The red princess closes her hands in front of her chest as if uttering a prayer.

"Giving more money to that animal loving scum? That is..." The king takes a step back. He runs his hand through his lion mane like beard again.

"The Shield Hero will have no other companions beside me, father. He will be spending every copper on your daughter. Plus, I will be taking whatever is left to the hero of my choosing." Seeing his confliction she pushes him a little.

"Ah, you are right! That is a good suggestion. Very well, I will prepare some funds from my personal vault to supply the Shield Hero. We'll just have to pick a name for you and register you as an adventurer..."

"My name will be Mein, father." The red princess looks into the King's eyes with absolute conviction.

"Mein...? Isn't that name for your... is it wise to pick this one as your fake name? It can be bad luck." Father's eye turns to look at the corner of the ceiling. He scratches his chin while letting out a hushed whisper.

"I wish to be known as Mein, fath- my liege." At that she decides she should go before he contradicts her choice. "If you excuse me, I will turn myself in for the night to prepare for tomorrow."

Acting far more politely than courtesy dictates for someone of her station, Malty gives the king a humble bow and quickly leaves the king's private reading room, walking backwards with hurried steps while facing him. Staying in character as the perfect shy daughter for her father's eyes, right up until she leaves his sight. She catches his hurried goodnight just before exiting. The about-to-go-incognito princess lets out a deep sigh when she steps into the hallway.

Mein walks towards one of the windows facing out into the castleyard and looks out at the moon hanging in the sky. She supports her head with her left arm, letting it rest on the cold stone brick surface.

Father is slowly losing his touch. She can no longer take the easy way out by relying on him for everything. At the same time, there is something thrilling about this situation. There are already so many players on this overcrowded chess board. What harm can it be to add one more?

_I am the daughter of father and mother after all..._

"Why have wings, if you can't fly?"

The red princess disappears into the night with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note**

To answwer Sky's review since I can't pm them. I don't want to go full spoiler territory for why Malty acts differently than her canon counterpart, because it would spoil the entire Shield Hero canon's big twist for everyone. But short version is, I like to think my Malty is Malty, and canon Malty is Bitch. They shares some traits, but are otherwise different characters, and Malty is more self serving than sadistic compares to her canon counterpart. So she doesn't innately hate the shield hero and want to ruin him.

As for her being more intelligent than two-faced... well, Malty is much smarter than Bitch, which honestly isn't too hard since as my good friend Fluffball13 puts it, Bitch is 'too dumb to live'. Malty won't be the super smart and always do everything right kind of character, as this chapter shows her making blunders. Her two-faced side will hopefully show up more in later chapters since chapter 1 barely has her interacting with anyone.


	3. 03: Heroes

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Once again, huge thanks for Comrade Broseph for help beta reading, help me make course adjustment to have this chapter come off much closer to my original creative intention, and putting in more details than my meager writing ability is allowed. Thank you so much for co-writing this chapter with me! Also thanks to Fluffball13 for reading my first draft to make sure I stay on the right direction.**

* * *

"That looks very cute, Sir Hero!" Mein points her finger at the armor stand.

An ivory two piece armor with golden trim glitters under the morning sunlight. Elaborate decorations such as wings and flowers make the two piece look more like an artwork one would find in a Gallery, rather than on the field of battle.

"Do you think it will look good on me?" The incognito princess slides her arm around Naofumi's and leans close. She looks into his eyes and bats her eyelashes. A faint blush creeps up the face of the Shield Hero.

"Yeah, yeah... I think it will, Miss Mein." He stutters out, his voice breaking slightly mid sentence in the most adorable way. Mein tries her hardest to not smirk.

She recalls his look of utter dismay when none of the gathered adventurers wanted to party up with him. How it quickly changed into immense relief and gratitude when she left the Spear Hero's side to gather his hand in hers. The Shield Hero acting like a stable boy who never held the hand of a beautiful maiden in his life... For all she knows he never had. His reactions certainly seem to be very indicative of that.

This is too easy. She'll have him wrapped around her finger by the end of the day.

"It WILL look good on you, lass. It's designed to look good on girls. Ladies in court wear them while accompanying knights and lords on hunting trips, in order to catch the attention of suitors. No good in a real fight though, doesn't even cover your stomach." The smith behind the shop counter gives out a disapproving huff. He is a large middle aged bald man with a gruff beard. Having introduced himself to her and the Shield Hero by the name of Elhard when they entered, he is obviously the proprietor of the shop they are currently in, at least as according to the sign hanging outside.

Elhard the smith points his thumb towards a shelf. It is filled with dirt colored leather armors that still reek of the chemicals used in the tanning process. "Any piece of shit over there is better."

Well, all of the pieces on that shelf certainly smell like a shed full of filorial excrement. And the looks definitely match the stink. Just the thought of wearing something like THAT incenses her. To say that it'd be beneath her as the first princess is one hell of an understatement.

"I will look like a dirty commoner!" Mein blurts out the first thing on her mind, her disgust with the mere suggestion obvious from her tone. She blinks when Naofumi seems to suddenly tense up, as if he is about to jump out of her grasp. He raises his eyebrow and gives Mein a long stare just like the smith.

_Wait a minute, I'm currently Mein the adventurer. I AM supposed to be a dirty commoner._

_Oh..._

_DAMNATIONS!_

_Quickly, think of something to divert Shield Hero's attention. I can't blow my cover from the start!_

This entire sham is solely her father's responsibility.

The initial idea behind her pretending to be a commoner was to make the Cardinal Heroes lower their guard around her. They'd be sure to get suspicious if the first princess of Melromarc was proclaimed to be one of the adventurers handpicked by the king to join them. At best it would give them the impression that her father is playing matchmaker and at worst once the Shield Hero is accused of rape they'd realise that this is all part of a setup by the royal family.

But if they didn't suspect any royal connection than the framing of the Shield Hero would be bound to go much smoother. By the time the weapon wielding Hero she picked to be her 'protector' found out who she was, she'd already have him eating straight out of her palm. The other companions that father assembled, the ones who actually knew her by face that is, all knew better than to reveal anything about her true identity before it was time. Lest they wished to bring down the wrath of the royal house upon themselves of course.

The incognito princess hides her face behind her hands. She looks down and shakes her head. "I'm sorry! I mean... I am the companion of THE Shield Hero. What girl wouldn't want to dress up special like a lady of the court to impress him? To bring shame upon one of the great Heroes by looking bad, while being bestowed the great honor of being in their party... I don't think I could bear it!"

The smith continues to give her that long stare. Tch, even if the nosy bastard sees through her he better be smart enough to keep his mouth shut!

The Shield Hero looks away on the other hand. He scratches his cheek with a finger and whispers in a quiet murmur. "I think Miss Mein will look good in anything."

_Nailed it._

**Chapter 3 Shield Hero and other heroes**

The leather armor feels tight around her chest. Unlike the beautiful two-piece hunting armor, the leather armor recommended by the smith does not take her breasts into consideration. It makes every breath a struggle. Especially in the heat of the battle when she ducks and weaves between monsters.

"Give it a few days. It'll become loose and fit your form." The smith shook his head with derision when she complained about the tightness of the leather armor. He spoke down to her in a condescending manner, like a stern father to his misbehaving kid. "Better be safe than comfortable. You'll thank me when a monster tries to take a bite out of your tummy." The upstart dared to patronize the princess!

Well, at least it's good to know she's not going to be choked to death by her armor, before a monster from the wave has a chance to eat her. Sadly, positive thinking does little to provide her comfort right at the moment when she feels like passing out.

"Maybe we should take a break, Miss Mein. You look worn out." The Shield Hero is giving her a concerned look. He hands her a water bag.

"That would be nice. Thank you very much, Sir Hero." Mein the adventurer sits down on a large boulder, next to where she and the Shield Hero have just finished battling a seemingly endless horde of orange balloons. She takes the water bag from Naofumi and quickly takes a big mouthful. The liquid inside is warm and tastes of leather. She gulps it down anyway, some of it streaking down her face. Mein's etiquette teacher would undoubtedly be banging her head against a wall if she saw. Well, the old hag can go to hell for all that Malt... Mein cares! Being an adventurer is tiring beyond almost anything that she's so far experienced in her nineteen years of life.

After finishing off the last of the water, she sets the empty skin on the ground and reaches up to undo the straps of her helmet, desperate to feel some of the fresh summer breeze on her face.

Yes, Shield Hero also purchased a hood shaped leather helmet for her. How considerate of him!

It was another recommendation of the evil smith of course. Looking on the bright side, at least it's ridiculously easy to hide her face in the shadow of her hood if she simply tilts her head down a little. Now she knows why the spooks under father's employment like to wear hoods so much. Not so much for Mother's shadows. They are on a whole other level. Why wear a hood to hide your face when people don't even know you are watching them?

The leather helmet completely hides her silky auburn hair. Hair that she always took such pride in since she was a child, for making her stand out from everyone else. Like wearing a little halo of red flame on her head. Father loves it just as much, taking such joy from complimenting how good it looks and always trying to run his hands through it at any opportunity. When she was little he'd even go out of his way to do up her hair for her, chasing out all of her handmaids to do it personally.

Now however her beautiful mane of red is all matted and tangled. Mein wonders if the horrible man running the armor and weapons shop is intentionally giving her and the Shield Hero advice for fashion suicide, under the guise of tips for novice adventurers. Just the thought of the smug bastard makes her grind her teeth. He probably saw through her guise after all and took an opportunity to humiliate someone who is his better.

Her Shield bearing companion on the other hand doesn't seem to mind her currently undignified state of being. At least if his eyes roaming over her body - especially where her tunic is stuck to her skin with sweat - is any indication.

...Is the Three Hero Church absolutely sure their demon is supposed to be some clueless boy from another world, not the scarred bald man running a smithy?

Times like this make the incognito princess wonder what went wrong with her life. First her mother disinherits her because of her bratty little sister showing her up at every turn. Then when she rightfully complains she is threatened with being sold off as a bride to her immensely ancient and equally horrid uncle reigning as king in Foubley. So she gets herself involved in father's plot to reclaim her lost title of heiress to Melromarc. A plot which even without her involvement just might lead to the destruction of her entire kingdom and her being taken as someone's concubine if it goes wrong.

What's even WORSE is that the very next day and as a result of this plot, a common shopkeeper dared to look down on her and scold her like a naughty child. This great indignity immediately followed by hours of running around the plains outside the city of Melromarc Castle, hacking away at basic monsters like balloons, mushes and eggies, while sweating like a pig. And finally leading to her now attempting to seduce the individual who most of her countrymen consider to be the devil incarnate, but who acts more like a pure maiden from a fairytale.

It turns out that coming up with schemes is easy but actually putting them into motion is exhausting. Who would have thought?

"Sorry I can't do anything to help you in battle, Miss Mein. I can only defend." The Shield Hero speaks up after a while of them catching their breath. The young man looks down at the ground to avoid Mein's eyes like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He tentatively brushes his finger against his shield in small circles.

"You are too kind, Sir Hero. I'm sorry too for being inexperienced. I just started out as an adventurer and I was so ecstatic when I had the opportunity to join one of the Legendary Heroes in fighting back the Waves of Catastrophe... But sadly, due to me being new to adventuring, I'm just not as good as the others." Mein the fake adventurer squeezes a few drops of tears out of her eyes. If she can't remain dignified then at least she can play the pity card. The panicking look on the Shield Hero is almost too adorable.

"No, it's okay, Miss Mein. We'll both work harder, I guess. We don't want to be looked down on..." The voice of Naofumi grows distant. His turns his eyes away once again, but the blank stare tells Mein he is not seeing anything in front of him.

Is the Hero already getting homesick? There are records of summoned heroes growing melancholy and trying to recreate pieces of their home world in their twilight years. The tourist attractions of Cal Mira Island are good examples of that. But the Shield Hero growing homesick at the start might be a sign of a weak mind and faint a heart. Good for father's scheming perhaps. Not so good if she decides to put her own plan into motion.

Out of all four Legendary Heroes, the Shield Hero is in a unique position. He is beloved by the demi-humans, both those in Melromarc and abroad, making the Shield Hero's influence on the denizens of the world perhaps the single greatest among all Cardinal Heroes individually. In Melromarc however he is hated by those who hold power, both out of religious superstition and political convenience. Meaning that while still a figure bearing immense importance, the Shield Hero would not have any other ladies at court throwing themselves at him.

And having no other companions means the Shield Hero will rely on her support completely. It binds his fate tightly around hers, and she will have no fear of him leaving her for someone else.

Higher risk, but also higher reward if she wins her hand.

But this road is also much more difficult, since she will have to maneuver carefully around both her father and the Church of the Three Heroes. not to mention all that effort could be for nothing, as she simply might not have the time to have this boy, Naofumi, groomed into a useful pawn for herself. It may be more advantageous for her to play along with father's plan, at least for a little bit longer.

The two of them sit quietly facing each other, each lost in their own thought. The moment is interrupted by the loud screech of another common orange balloon.

Naofumi immediately jumps up and intercept the monster's path. The balloon launches itself towards the Shield Hero and bites into his arm. Mein stands up from her boulder, ready to cut the vile thing down before Naofumi holds his arm up. "Wait, Miss Mein. I want to test something."

"Alright, Sir Hero." Mein slowly turns her head to look at the face of the Shield Hero. He has a serious and determined look instead of that wide eyed out-of-his-depth expression she was starting to become familiar with.

"This is the control for [World Mechanic Test], test number one begins: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6..." After the Shield Hero draws in a deep breath he starts to repeatedly punch the side of the balloon with serious gusto while counting.

If Mein is being honest, the boy looks ridiculous and even slightly pathetic. It's almost like she's looking at a smith beating a hammer on an anvil. Even in her wildest dreams she never imagined someone fighting a balloon monster like this.

That evil bald man from the smithy IS the devil the Church keeps telling everyone about, isn't he? And now the Smith Demon put a curse on Shield Hero and turned him into the Shield Demon. Will the other Heroes fall to a similar fate? Imprisoned under the tyrannical will of the Brainwashing Blacksmith.

The Shield bearer is still punching away at the balloon trying to gnaw his arm off, counting each strike at a measured pace. The boy from another world doesn't seem to mind his lack of progress in defeating the pest. Mein slowly breathes out of her mouth while covering her face with her palm.

He finally pops the basic monster after fifty punches. He does this again four more times, before changing tactics. This time he punches the balloon at their slanted looking eyes. He seems to look... not happy, but content in a way. The look reminds Malty of the first time she managed to successfully cast the fireball spell after learning it from a crystal ball.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Sir Hero?" Mein eventually asks prods him out his stupor. She'll admit to being a little speechless herself after the display, something that doesn't happen very often. She's been using her charm to steal information, or get men to do what she wants for so long that it almost become second nature. But now she feels lost. How does she react to this young otherworlder when she can't even understand him?

"Kind of. This world works on the same mechanics as some video games from my world."

What for the love of the Four Legendary Heroes is a Vee-Dio?

The Shield Hero continues his explanation, even if Mein can't understand any of it. "I have to know if it runs on a percentage damage system like Dark Souls, or an absolute damage system like Dragon's Dogma. Not to mention if the monsters have weak points I can hit for critical mass damage. I may still be able to help in a fight if this world is more like Dark Souls. There are hardcore pros running Soul Level One challenge after all. But if it's more like Dragon's Dogma... I will always be useless in a fight."

The incognito princess can understand most of what the Shield Hero is saying as separate words. But when she tries to put everything together...

Once again, what in the Waves of Catastrophe is the Shield Hero talking about?

"It's not conclusive since I'm fighting basic mooks. But it seems like this world runs on an absolute damage system. And that orange balloon doesn't seem to have a 'weak point' that I can exploit. So, I don't think I'll be able to help Mein in a fight. I can only tank for you." The young man looks away from Mein once again. He scratches the back of his head with his left hand. Mein is already familiar enough with the Shield Hero that she knows the motion as being indicative of his discomfort at something.

"It's fine, Master Naofumi. You are the Shield Hero. You can't fight like the other three Heroes, but only you can protect others." Mein takes a few steps forward and closes her hands around the Shield Hero's free hand. She moves close and looks intently into eyes of this other worldly young man such that he can't look away. "I believe in you."

She may not understand the Shield Hero, but she knows he feels out of his depth. Despite that, he is obviously trying to figure out this new world, which makes as much sense to him as his words just now did to her. That IS something she looks for in a potential follower.

The Shield Hero blushes once again but keeps eye contact this time.

"Yeah, I will have to be your Cruss. I will be the 'Strongest Shield on Earth' for you."

Once again, what is he talking about?

* * *

Mein is staring at the Shield Hero, her gaze piercing but unable to hide her discomfort at what's happening. He is right next to her, her arm held tightly in his. She can see the faint bulge underneath the young man's cloak. The way it seems to move on its own as if driven by a bestial desire. He looks into her eyes and she feels them laughing silently at her discomfort. She wants to step away but he is holding her. The bulge seems to only grow as he shuffles closer in spite of her discomfort. He is smirking at her, as he opens up his cloak and reveals the monster that was hiding beneath the cloth.

"Sir Hero, are you sure you don't want to me to pop them?" She can't help but ask for the fifth time.

The young man from another world grins at her. He lets go of her hand that he'd been holding on their walk back to the city to reach under his coat. He holds up an orange balloon monster that is fruitlessly biting down on him with the stubbornness of a hungry newborn. One of the many that he has stuck to various parts of his body. The display makes the undercover princess cringe with phantom pain.

The Shield Hero doesn't seem to mind. "Oh, these little guys? Can barely feel them. They can stay."

"But still, isn't it a bit... uncomfortable?" Mein can't help but shudder at having the monster pest be dangled right in front of her. Leaning away from it she holds her fist close to her mouth, teeth gently gnawing at her finger in the familiar gesture she uses when discomfited. For all the the Shield Hero seems to be practically impervious to damage, something tells Mein a Balloon's bite will hurt her finger much more than her own teeth are doing right now.

"A little, they get in the way when I sit down." The Shield Hero looks away from Mein's eyes. A faint red tint decorates his cheek once again like the afterglow of sunlight above. It looks kind of cute on the young man. "They are handy to keep around. I can't fight myself, but I can throw them." The Shield Hero sticks the balloon back on himself and does the familiar gesture of scratching the back of his head with the freed up hand.

Yep, he's adorable. He has that aura around him of an innocent baby filorial. Which he somehow retains even when being gnawed at by several monsters. A secret skill available to the Shield Hero perhaps? Is this the true key to his power?

"You don't say, Sir Hero." Mein thinks back to their misadventure earlier in the afternoon. At one point in their 'farming' a few balloons attached themselves to the Shield Hero like now, while she herself was busy fighting with a mush. Distracted, she didn't notice a second much sneak up behind her back. The Shield Hero saw it and called out to her, but it was too late. She didn't have the time to dodge and he was too far away to block it. So on impulse the young man tossed one of the balloons at the sneaky mush which just leapt at her.

The balloon hit the mush mid flight and bit deep into it, knocked it off its trajectory. The distraction allowed her to turn around and kill them both with a single well placed low swipe.

She's brought out of her musing when her and the Hero reach the city gates. They are still held open as the sun hasn't yet set. She stops the Shield Hero from going through with a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe I should pop them anyways? There won't be any enemies for us waiting in the city and even if you try to keep them hidden the monsters are bound to cause a panic if seen." Except there are in fact enemies waiting for him and he has more serious things to worry about than merely causing a panic, but those are details he doesn't need to know. Mostly she just wants the balloons gone because she can't concentrate on flirting with the young man when he is covered in monsters. Really ruins the mood.

"Right, I can't sleep with them all over." The Shield Hero looks thoughtful for a moment before picking off and extending one of the balloons out. Mein pops it with her sword, the rest of the toothy pests meeting a similar fate not long after. After she is done the Shield Hero looks melancholy for a moment.

"Shame we can't keep them like Pokemon." He remarks using another unfamiliar term.

Mein wisely decides to ignore the comment.

* * *

Follow the sound of boisterous crowd they soon reach the largest inn of the city. Most of the tables in the inn's restaurant seem to already be filled up and the other heroes are already there, enjoying food and drinks with their companions.

'Although, 'enjoying' may be a bit of a stretch for some of them. Mein narrows her eyes underneath her hood shaped leather helmet. There seems to be a rain cloud over the table of the Sword Hero. His companies all have their heads lowered to their food instead of chatting with each other. The Sword Hero himself notices their entrance. He gives a slight nod to them, which the Shield Hero returns.

The incognito Princess looks to the other heroes tables. Unlike the companions of the Sword Hero, those who went with the Bow Hero are speaking animatedly, showering the boy with praises for his strength. The Bow Hero has a faint smile on his face as he sits back comfortably in his seat.

The atmosphere of the Spear Hero's party on the other hand is a bit more... interesting. The pretty boy himself is standing with a foot on the table in a clearly less than sober state. He's waving his spear dramatically overhead while boasting about something that doesn't sound very coherent. His companions on the other hand... the blonde girl with a low cut dress and the magician girl are both wearing strained smiles on their faces. The dark haired girl in a blouse and with a sword doesn't even bother to hide her discontentment, simply aiming to mirror the inebriated state of her chosen Hero, by chugging beer one mouthful after another.

The Shield Hero looks a little lost at the chaotic mass of people before him, so she takes him by the hand and heads towards the bar stall, where they pay for two rooms and ask the bartender to send over a waitress with today's menu once they find some place to sit. Once that is done they head to where she saw one of the remaining empty tables. But before they can make their way through the throng of customers to their destination they are interrupted by a call from behind them.

"Oi! Iwatani!" The Spear Hero waves his arm at the them when he spots the Shield Hero's dark head of hear amid the crowd. "How's your day with Mein going?"

"It's fine. We killed some monsters on the plain. Miss Mein really helped me settle in." The Shield Hero gives a quick glance to her. The corners of the young man's mouth turn upward despite the tired look on his face.

"You take good care of her, you hear me? She left my party to join you. You can do that, even if you are just a Shielder, right?" The Spear Hero calls down to the Shield Hero while resting his weapon on a shoulder.

The Shield Hero's smile grows strained with this comment. Although he tries not to show it she notices it immediately.

Mein pulls the now visibly upset Shield Hero towards the table which they were heading to. That comment by the pretty boy hero seems to have really dug under his skin. A bit too much for such little snibe. Perhaps her companion has an inferiority complex that has its roots in whatever life the Shield Hero lived in his own world?

Just as they sit down a commoner dressed in slightly more presentable clothes enters into the restaurant from the bar area. Perhaps he is the owner of the establishment? He climbs up onto a stool and interrupts everyone with an announcement spoken in a loud and boisterous voice.

"Alright, we have all four Heroes here at Melromarc, we will pull through this yet! Tonight, first mug of beer on the house, everyone! Let's give a cheer for the heroes!" The gathered crowd of adventurers gladly obliges him and erupts into a loud cacophony of noise at this announcement, happy at being given freebies whatever the occasion.

"LONG LIVE THE LEGENDARY HEROES! AND CHEERS TO YOU TOO, INNKEEPER!" Several voices pick up the cheer.

The Sword Hero looks away from the crowd. The Bow Hero's smile grows into a full smirk. The Spear Hero laughs and shouts at the top of his lung together with the crowd. The Shield Hero right in front of her just looks vaguely uncomfortable at the noise.

"The crowd adores their heroes, Sir Hero." Mein says once the noise settled down enough that her words could even be heard. She takes the menu out from the hand of a waitress that approached them and orders two expansive meals. Once the waitress retreats with the order she turns back to the Shield Hero. "I'm very lucky to be your companion."

"No. I'm the lucky one. It can't be easy, leaving Kitamura to join me. Me being a shielder with no weapon." The young man scratches his cheek with a finger. He doesn't seem dare to meet Mein's eyes. The Shield Hero quickly picks up his mug of beer when the waitress brings them the food and drinks. He holds the beer between his face and Mein's like it's his legendary weapon. "The innkeeper is very smart."

He's obviously trying to change the subject. It's a very successful tactic, as Mein is both surprised and intrigued by the statement. "How so? He just gave away at least a full barrel of his beer."

"He's using that barrel of beer as bait for bigger fish. People drinking don't stop at one mug. By giving the first one free he enticed everyone into drinking more beer. Even those who didn't plan to." The Shield Hero gives a small sip of his alcohol before continues. "And when people drink, they get loud. They'll Make others walking around curious to learn what's happening here."

"And when they learned this inn is giving free beer, they will be enticed to eat and drink here! Especially with the Legendary Heroes having a party!" Mein's brain turns like a wheel at the Shield Hero's suggestion. She's surprised by the sudden reveal of an observant side to whom she previously dubbed as an innocent boy.

The Shield Hero gives a nod. "Yes. He'll also gain good will from everyone. Turning some of them into repeat loyal customers."

The Shield Hero puts down his mug of beer. He closes both of his palms together in front of his chest. It reminds Mein the prayer from the church's most faithful. "Thanks for the food."

It seems to be some kind of prayer, or ceremony for the otherworlder. The incognito princess decide to ignore it like The Shield Hero's other quirkiness. She closes her hands in front of her chest, shuts her eyes and mutters a silent prayer. Once their respective ceremonies completed the two of them dig into their food in silence.

Father will spring his trap on the Shield Hero tomorrow. If she follows along the script, he will be left with no allies and no money. Father's follow up plan will ensure that he'll disappear never to be heard of again shortly after.

The incognito princess sends a spork full of baked potato into her mouth. She doesn't know the Shield Hero for too long. And for the time she has he acted strange and displayed a myriad of quirky behaviour.

Yet, despite that he's already shown a lots of qualities that would make him useful to her if she were to keep him around. Considering the steps he takes to understand how their world works, he is analytical if not a full intellectual. The Shield Hero is also resourceful and crafty, shown by how he managed to use a balloon to help her out in a pitch. Best of all, he clearly has a good head for business.

Will those qualities be enough? Either way, the Shield Hero is no doubt heading down a path of hardship even if he doesn't yet know it, or have any control over it.

"Miss Mein?" At the sudden voice Mein looks up with a jitter. She realizes The Shield Hero has already finished his meal. "Are you okay? You didn't eat much."

"Ah, sorry to make you worry, Sir Hero." Mein puts the spork down on the table. She closes her hands around her face. "I guess I'm still feeling a little... jumpy? Today I became the companion of a Legendary Hero... it's like living in a romance novel. It's a dream come true for a girl like myself."

"I see... same for me. Summoned to a world of sword and magic... it's like living in a Light Novel." The Shield Hero scratches his head again. The young man's faint smile slowly vanishes from his face, his finger brushes against his shield. "Well, not so much sword as shield for me. I... I'm going to sleep now. I'm not too good with people, like this."

The Shield Hero nudges his head towards the rest of crowd. The adventurers and the heroes' party laughing and drinking together.

"I see. I'll stay for a bit longer. Finish my meal. And maybe get to know the other heroes a little." Mein gives a sidelong glance at The Shield Hero's face. She can't see any sign of discontentment from the young man.

"That's good. We need to get along. But I'm not... good with people. Not face to face." The young man from another world seems to lose himself in his thoughts. His eyes grow distant again and he rubs his chin in an absent minded manner. He stays that way for a minute before standing up from his chair. "I'm going to my room now. Good night, Miss Mein. And thank you for believing in me."

The Shield Hero quietly and unceremoniously disappears into the revelling crowd. Mein blinks her eyes at his back, thinking on all she managed to learn about him today. This Naofumi... he's not what she expected of a Legendary Hero. Shouldn't they all act more... arrogant? Self-assured?

No point in worrying over his behavior. The minute hand is slowly but surely ticking down to the hour of judgment. She has a lot of work left to do if she's to make a sound decision. Probably the most important decision of her life so far.

The incognito princess stands up from her chair and moves through the crowd herself. She ignores the dancing and drinking Spear Hero and sits across from one of his companion. The dark haired girl is still chugging beer like it's water, completely ignoring how red her face already is.

"Drinking beer by yourself is bad for your health." Mein decides to start the conversation in an inoquous manner. This girl, having been handpicked by her father to be a companion, is bound to tell an inquiring princess all that she wants to know about her Hero of choice.

The woman blinks at Mein. She cocks her head sideways, trying to get a better look at her through her alcohol induced haze.

"Whoo the 'ell aree you?" She slurs.

Mein feels her eye twitch. There is acting inconspicuous with an undercover princess and then there is just being plain rude. Was this brat so drunk that she couldn't recognise her face?

...Wait, she is still wearing the damned hood isn't she?

Annoyed, she pulls the damned thing off her head and looks the drunk sword bearing girl in the face again.

The young woman bobs her head sideways. Then her eyes widen suddenly.

"Sir Crepe, newlies knighteded of hers majesty's army." The young woman slurs out as she leaps up from her seat. Her fist slams into her right chest. The knight is either one in a million human who is born with heart in the right side, or it's another indication of her having tipped back one too many this evening.

"Howewers may I sherve your high-" Malty quickly plases her palm over the stupid drunkard's mouth and pulls her back down into her seat.

"Yes, it's me, Mein the adventurer. Glad that you remember we met before while adventuring together." She hisses.

The dumb chit sits back into her chair and begins to pontificating in a rigid sing-song voice. "So, Mein the adventurer that I met on an adventure, what can I do you for? As a knight of the realm, it's my sworn duty to help you in anyway~!"

Mein represses a strong urge to slap the woman's face. The incognito princess whips her head quickly to look at the other heroes. She desperately hopes none of them overheard this commotion. Wouldn't do for them to know there is a princess lurking among their companions. Not yet.

Looking towards Sword Hero's table shows that after a few mugs of beer his party members seem to have relaxed a little. They are currently chatting and laughing with the other patrons of the restaurant. But not their Hero of choice. Said young man has both of his arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes tightly shut, mouth opens and closes like he is whispering something. The boy hero gives out a 'don't come near me' aura, that manages to succeed in making most people give him a wide berth. The princess can't help but think that he looks more like a criminal rather than a Hero.

Of course, such an aura also gives him an eminence in shadow like vibe. Some brave females go to him to attempt a conversation. However their smiles wilt within minutes and they quickly leave his table afterwards.

The Bow Hero's table is as jovial as ever. The Hero himself seems to be perfectly at ease. He is having a casual conversation with his party members and the occasional odd patron that decides to go strike a conversation with a celebrity. He appears to be much more pleasant company to gather around than The Sword Hero.

As for the one whose companion she was just manhandling, the Spear Hero?

The pretty boy is chugging down a mug full of beer in one go to the resounding cheer of the people around him. He falls head over heel right after like a felled tree. His two other companions manage to peel the young man up from the wooden floor and start carrying him out of the restaurant up to one of the rooms above. Those gathered in the spectating crowd begin to exchange copper, and occasional silver coins.

The Spear Hero appears to have become the victim of a drinking challenge and a betting pool. He is also soundly indisposed for the night.

What a golden opportunity to learn more about The Spear Hero!

"Why drink by yourself, Sir Crepe. Surely, this is a happy occasion. All of the Legendary Heroes grace Melromarc with their presence and we have the honor of being their first companions." Mein rest her elbows on the table, her chin rest on her criss-crossed fingers.

"I thought the same thing when I became Sir Motoyasu's companion, but he..." The newly knighted young woman raises her beer mug to her mouth. When no alcohol graces her lips she turns the wooden thing upside down, to only have a single drop fall out onto the table. Sir crepe pulls out her pants pocket, nothing comes out except a piece of lint. "Huh, no beersh. And I'm out of coinsh."

"Wench!" Mein turns back and waves at a waitress. The young server gives her a dirty look, but walks to their table obediently. Mein throws some of the coins Naofumi gave her earlier. "Two mugs of your best beer. One for me, and one for my buddy. Keep the change."

"Thank you, your hi-hic! Mein!" Sir Crepe giggles at the mug of beer the waitress all but slams down on their table. She quickly picks one up and sucks in a mouthful. "Sir Motoyasu doesn't let us fight! Shomething about a hero hash to protect the maidenses! I am a knight of her majeshty's army, not a porshelain doll you keep in a glassh shelf to look pretty, dangs it!.. Maybe I should get myself posted into one of those remote villagesh. I can help more during the waves, or fight banditsh..."

The female knight downs the rest of her beer in one go. Her face immediately goes down to kiss the table with a loud thud.

So the Spear Hero is quite 'chivalrous'. It's a good quality to have... for a stepping stone. He obviously lacks tact if he gets one of his companion this frustrated with him after a single day. Not to mention his earlier action paints him as a foolish man who lacks awareness and restrain. He'd easily be lead around the nose by her... and by anyone else really. She can't really trust someone like that to not do something stupid on their own. She'd have to micromanage all of his actions.

The Spear Hero is a definite pass.

The undercover princess turns back to look at the two remaining heroes. Perhaps one of them will prove a better alternative? It shouldn't be that hard to top The Spear Hero after his display of tomfoolery.

Mein goes to The Sword Hero's table first. Less company means less annoying flies she needs to shoo away to have the hero's full attention. She ignores the weird look The Sword Hero's companions give her, pulls a chair and sits down near the table. The undercover princess puts on her best smile. "Good evening to you, Sir Sword Hero."

The young boy from another world opens his eyes. He looks at Mein with disdain without saying anything for a while. "You are... Iwatani's companion?"

"Yes, Master Sword Hero. I am the companion of Naofumi Iwatani, the Hero of the Shield. Master Iwatani felt tired after the long day he's had, so I come to greet you in his stead."

"I see... Good evening." The Sword Hero gives a nod without saying anything else. He looks down for a moment before locking eyes with Mein once again. "What level are you?"

How... uncouth. Didn't his companion tell him anything? Asking someone's level is as rude as asking the age of a lady in waiting.

Mein knows her level is extremely low for someone of her age, but that is because she never had a reason to go around chasing after monsters like a commoner. Why bother when she had knights to do that for her? As the first princess of Melromarc she has more important matters to attend to and more resources to dispense than mere fighting prowess. Connections and wealth are capable of just as much if not of more than mere combat ability.

Granted, her wealth is mooched off her father... but only some... or most of it... but that's not important! It only shows how resourceful she is!

She also can't use her connection while undercover. But it's not like she's going to act as a dirty commoner forever! She can toss away this dirty hide on her body and become the First Princess right after this night! If one of the weapon wielding Heroes shows themself to be worthy her support that is.

"...Three?" The smile of the incognito princess begins to grow strained. She manages to spit out her answer through gritted teeth.

"You and Iwatani will be useless next Wave." The boy closes his eyes and shakes his head. Mein's smile wilts on her face. Like the smile of every other girl's that talked with The Sword Hero before her. "Iwatani can't fight, your level is too low. Don't get in our way. It's bad if you hurt yourselves."

"I see... thank you very much for your... concern. Sir Sword Hero." The undercover princess manages to somehow keep a polite smile while she slink away from the arrogant jerk. She seems to hear the faint muttering of 'another one' from The Sword Hero's companions.

Mein's expectations aren't high after her rather... impressive encounter with the previous two heroes. But there is still one last option to consider before she seals her fate. Although at this stage,she doesn't know what she is expecting. The initial look of things seems promising, since a small crowd is gathering around The Bow Hero, but the same could have been said for The Spear Hero.

Please, let this one be the average run of the mill clueless young man from another world. We may be doomed if this one is another exotic case.

The fake adventurer moves towards the table for The Bow Hero's party and the people around them. She suddenly falls over with a loud yelp. Did she trip over a chair leg?

Mein looks up to see a young woman looking down at her, disgust clearly visible on her face. "Look where you are going, you clumsy oaf." Yet another companion who doesn't recognise her as the princess because of her attire.

Malty S Melromarc swears that one day she'll personally crucify that Blacksmith Demon. Or maybe reward him. The new getup helping her stay disguised after all.

Not to mention after their short conversation it becomes very easy to tell which young woman with a blade on her thigh is a genuine adventurer and which one is a lady from a noble house posing as an adventurer.

She recognises her face from earlier today, when the companions were all choosing their Hero, but aside from that she isn't familiar with this clumsy sow. The slut that tripped her is wearing finely crafted armor that shows off her every curve, revealing expensive clothing and silky skin. Her weapon is also a finely ornamented rapier instead of something more sturdy. Definitely a lady of the court, but not the top of the nobility. Maybe the daughter of a Count or Viscount?

Whatever, remembering her face will be enough to enact vengeance at a later date.

"You are Iwatani's companion, no?" A male voice draws Mein's attention away from her future revenge plot. She sees the Bow Hero kneeling before her, offering a hand to help her up. "My name is Kawasumi Itsuki. I am the Hero of the Bow. Allow me to help you up, milady."

"You shouldn't concern yourself over someone like me, Sir Kawasumi. That was clumsy of me." Mein isn't proud to admit her blush isn't entirely fake. She allows the Bow Hero to close his hand around hers. It seems like there is at least one decent Hero aside from that of the Shield.

"My companions told me it's basic courtesy to help a young lady in trouble." The Bow Hero gives a faint smile as he leads Mein into a seat across him. "How are you and Iwatani this fine evening?"

"I am well, Sir Kawasumi. Sir Iwatani has retired to his room after a rather trying day. But I'm glad I could have a chance to bid you fair evening before I retire for the night myself." Mein takes off her leather helmet, letting her auburn waves cascade down naturally over her shoulders. The incognito princess enjoys the look of shock and fear from the young lady from her periphery vision. The fool no doubt recognized her true identity. "I see the evening is treating you well, Sir Kawasumi."

"Yes, I admit it was quite the shock to be summoned to another world against my will, and I may have acted impudent at first. Luckily my companions helped me settle in rather well." The Bow Hero nods to his party with a smile.

"You are too kind, Sir Itsuki." His companions begin to praise the young boy. "But we are only doing our job. Your arrows run fast and true on the battlefield, Sir Itsuki. With Cardinal Hero like you, we will surely save our world!"

Interesting, very interesting. Looks like The Bow Hero's party trust him very much already and he's been able to quickly assimilate himself into our society. Yes, he may be a possible alternate to the Shield Hero.

Mein gives a quick glance around her. Particularly the flock of young women gathered around the young Hero of the Bow.

Yes, there will be a lots of competition. But as long as I can have a head start over my younger sister I have nothing to worry about. None of them can compete against a princess of the Royal house.

"Sir Itsuki, I can see that you are very close with your party. How I wish I could say the same for Sir Iwatani, but he seems a little distant... I can't help but feel I'm having a hard time getting through to him." The incognito princess shakes her head and looks down, making an effort to avoid the Bow Hero's eyes.

"Yes, I imagine it's him being the shielder. It must be stressful as the only hero who can't fight." Itsuki runs his hand through the bow string like he's playing a kithara. "Shame, really. Being summoned to a fantasy world must have seemed like a dream come true... But to only later find out you are useless. I'm sure glad the shielder isn't me. I can follow my dream here."

A fantasy world? What is the Bow Hero trying to imply? That he fantasised about a world such as this? Does that mean that Sir Itsuki wanted to be a Hero even before being summoned? That must be what he meant by dream.

"A hero like Sir Itsuki must have an equally magnificent dream. I wish I could have the honor of learning it. Maybe I could even assist in some way." Mein closes her hands in front of her as if in prayer. She gives a look of longing to The Bow Hero. He takes it with a content smile.

"I wish to become...an Ally of Justice." A manic light seems to suddenly ignite within the Bow Hero's eyes.

...What?

"Someone who can truly SAVE people... No matter what it takes, no matter what I have to do I wish to save people! To have their lives in hands and pull them out of the fire! Like I myself was once saved by a man that would become my role model... the man who showed what JUSTICE truly was! So that perhaps even I can finally understand what it's like, so that I can finally experience that smile!" He was shouting now, voice fervent like he was some sort of fanatical preacher.

"But I failed! I could not live up the HERO who saved me! I could not follow in his footsteps! I lacked the power to be a HERO! I lacked the power to bring JUSTICE into the world! Never having saved someone I was always the one who needed to be saved! I was always someone who never lived and existed only to make others feel like they lived!

"Do you understand Mein!? Saving people, that is truly LIVING for me! There is nothing else out there that would give me reason to breathe, to continue existing... Something that I lost in my broken old world, where saving anyone was beyond my reach... But here, in this perfect fantasy I can finally be alive! I feel my purpose like never before! I finally feel COMPLETE!" His words are almost viscerally spraying passion, as well as saliva, into Malty's face. His fingers painfully digging into her.

"This world of Heroes... it exists for me. It was made for me. It's perfect." The maniac seems to finally stop his spiel, going into a daze, his eyes practically glazing over.

After several painful minutes where silence reigns he seems to finally come to his senses. His eyes refocus and he seems to actually notice that he is still holding someone. He looks at said individual and smiles again, a little less manic than previously, but it's still beyond disturbing after his verbal tirade.

"Are you okay, Miss Mein? Your face look a little... funny."

Mein is standing still as a statue, her face caught in an expression somewhere between enlightenment and mind numbing terror. She tries to speak and after a while of her mouth uselessly flapping open and closed with nary a sound coming out she finally manages to regain her voice.

"Sorry, my face is tired." Mein tries her best to command her facial muscles to behave normally. "It's late, Sir Bow Hero. Maybe I should retire like Master Iwatani." She stutters out.

She slowly edges away from this... this... lunatic. The Bow Demon's other companions are fortunately providing a good distraction for her retreat, by showering praises upon him for being so honorable and righteous.

The demon seems apathetic however, his eyes feel like they are boring deep into her skull as he watches her shuffle away from him. She almost trips again.

"Yes, that is probably smart. Tomorrow will be another busy day preparing for the next Wave. Goodnight to you, Miss Mein."

"G-g-good night, Sir Bow Hero." The undercover princess gives one last strained smile before she turns away and accelerates her pace from the table. Time to ru- make her tactical retreat! And she is definitely not shaking! It's just the cold breeze coming through the inn's door!

Wrapping a blanket around her entire body and crying herself to sleep is starting to look more and more appealing by the second...


	4. 04: Allies and Enemies

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**I want to once again give thanks to Comrade Broseph for help edit this chapter and adding details to it, thank you very much for co-writing this chapter with me and sorry I kept you up late at night! Also thanks to Fluffball13 for reading my first draft to make sure I stay on the right direction.**

**The update schedule is weekly update on the weekends to keep consistent quality. Also, Author's Note at the end for people who want to see me blabber more.**

* * *

Several hours after her scouting of the Cardinal Weapon wielders is complete, Malty is sitting behind a large mahogany desk in her luxurious en-suite room at the inn she and the Shield Hero have decided to stay at. The inn itself is the most expensive one in town, catering primarily to well off merchants, high level adventurers and even the occasional noble. Although most of the latter would rather use the chance to stay at the castle in order to be close to the proceedings of the royal court. But not all had the opportunity or the royal favor to be given lodgings there and such exquisite accommodations as Malty's current room were exactly for such an occasion.

Providing supplies such as ink, quills and parchment was also commonplace for the best rooms of such an establishment as her current inn of residence. Hence at the moment the red princess is nibbling on the end of her quill, while staring intently at the sheet of parchment spread before her. In each corner there is a drawn circle designating a particular Hero. Each 'Hero-Circle' has various different lines stretching from it labeled with the pros and cons of their respective personalities.

When presented with several options and in doubt about which one to chose, write down all of the known information about each. Then based on the amount of negative attributes start crossing out the worst options one by one. Whatever is left last is the best course of action, even if not ideal.

That's the advice her father gave to her years ago. Days like these it really tends to come handy.

She crosses out the circle for the Spear Hero first. It's easy to follow around someone who doesn't let a woman fight and smooch off easy exp to level up, but the buffoon is no use to her later plans. With his complete lack of tact or basic human intelligence, she will be at a fierce disadvantage if her sister or some duke's daughter get to the heart of a better hero first.

Mein gives a short pause and crosses out the circle for the Sword Hero next. The Sword Hero already looks down on her for having a low level. While that would not be such a problem on it's own, he is also clearly arrogant and self absorbed, meaning that rather than be protective of her because of her lack of strength he'd instead deride her for it. He'd also be unwilling to take anyone's advice into consideration when making decisions. Granted, she is confident that given time she could drive at least basic etiquette into the Sword Hero's skull, but by the time she does his blunt personality would already alienate her from every possible political ally, probably even before the next Wave hits.

The incognito princess dips the quill into the ink bottle again. She narrows her eyes down at the two circles sitting at opposite corners of her parchment. It comes down to a coin toss between the Bow Hero and the Shield Hero.

The Bow Hero's rather... excited outburst in the restaurant is worrisome. He looked almost... damaged, when he ranted about being an 'Ally of Justice' earlier. Mein wonders at what could possibly cause such an obsession. It can certainly become rather problematic if The Bow Hero has his outburst at an inopportune time.

However, having had time to recover from what transpired earlier and mull it over, the undercover princess is confident that she can deal with it if she chooses the Bow Hero. After all, if she can heal whatever caused the Bow Hero's desperate cry for help, she is sure to become his most valued person in this world. If she manages that all she'd need to do is to ride the Bow Hero's cushy coattail all the way to becoming the next Queen of Melromarc.

From a certain point of view even their ambitions match up! After all, what could be a greater injustice than one child being overlooked in favor of a sibling because of something completely out of their control? And even if her younger braty sister somehow still manages to become the next queen by securing the support of another hero, with the Bow Hero's bloodline running through Malty's children she is guaranteed to at the very least become a Duchess.

Even if The Bow Hero's dream is rather exotic and might not sit well with some of those that are abusing their power, she would still have the backing of the king and most of those established noble families that are faithful to the teachings of the Three Heroes Church.

Mein gives it a short pause. She draws a line from the Bow Hero and connects it to a smaller circle. Yes, the Three Heroes Church certainly needs to be considered. And therein lies the primary issue. She closes her eyes and thinks back to that raving knight in the Listening Room. It seems as if with every day more and more like him are getting positions as royal knights stationed at court. And that's just the tip of the iceberg, some of her father's closest advisers have shown signs of getting very close to the Three Heroes Church, even those officially not part of the faith.

She doesn't know what the Pope of that damnable cult is planning. But if she knows one thing about men, it is that their ambition is directly proportional to their power. With the influence of the faith gaining more ground in Melromarc by the year, what's stopping the Pope from turning the ruling family into his puppets?

The undercover princess looks at the circle for the Shield Hero. She knows the Shield Hero best after spending the day with him. The young man has most of the qualities she looks for in an ally who can rule the country by her side. Not to mention that the Shield Hero being worshiped by Siltvelt and Shiltfreeden makes their potential match a great political maneuver, simply for all the leverage it would provide over Melromarc's greatest enemies.

On the other hand, at least from what she can tell, her father's plan to take care of the 'Shield Demon' is airtight. She has no real fear of any repercussions for betraying the Shield Hero either. At least for her personally. If mother comes back and interferes then Malty can truthfully claim that this whole idea wasn't even hers to begin with.

The million gold coin question is: Can The Shield Hero be strong and resourceful enough to rise against the hardships ahead, or at the very least survive till the queen's return? No doubt, if given the opportunity her mother will put her father and the damn Pope in their place to stop the looming threat of war if for nothing else.

The incognito princess returns the quill and sits down on the table. She rests her chin on her hand, looking back and forth between the two remaining circles. After a while of fruitless pondering she lets out a tired sigh, her internal debate not having resulted in a clear answer. She lazily picks up the parchment and throws it in the fireplace, stoking the flames just to make sure it burns completely. It already served its purpose in helping her organize her thoughts. Now it's probably best to be extra careful and not leave incriminating evidence.

There are only two real options left. But which one to pick? The Shield Hero is an all or nothing gamble. If she stays with the Shield Hero, she either rises together or falls into the pit of hell with him. The Bow Hero is clearly a wild-card in his own right. But he is sure to be the safer bet if she were to tame his madness and use it for her own ends.

Decisions, decisions...

**Chapter 4: Allies and Enemies under the Sun**

_"Daddy? Mommy?"_

_The young princess calls quietly as she trots her way to the master bedroom of her parents. She can't go back to sleep after a nightmare, and she dearly misses her little friend. Maybe the comforting words of daddy and mommy will make it better. Sniffling, she makes her way through the halls of the dark and silent keep._

_Coming closer and closer to where her parents chamber lies she starts to make out some noise. The words are unclear but she can tell that daddy and mommy are arguing. Stopping next to the door of the queen's chambers she hears daddy's angry roar coming from inside. "Absolutely NOT! How could you even suggest something like that, my queen!?"_

_"Why are you so against the idea, Aultcray? Surely the suggestion of consummating your marriage with me again doesn't disgust you that much." There is a certain playfulness to mommy's tone than she's familiar with. It reminds her of the honey dripping down from the sponge cakes she loves so much. "Or perhaps you fancy other men?"_

_"Please, don't joke like that, my queen. You know why I... why I'm against having another child. I want to see Malty grow up happy. If I have another child, I will be forced to divide my love, our love between them." Daddy sounds tired, more tired than that time he gave her piggyback rides for the whole afternoon._

_But what does daddy mean by another child? She is the only child mommy and daddy have!_

_Mommy and daddy stay quiet for a long time. She rests her hand on their door, not able to find the strength to push it open. After what feels like an eternity, mother breaks the silence. Her voice sounds heavy. "I'm sorry. It was my fault you lost your family."_

_"No, you can't blame yourself forever, Mirelia. You were young. You were allowed to make mistakes."_

_"Not when that mistake set flame to my country and had thousands of my people killed by those Siltvelt barbarians." Mommy's voice is soft and faint, but it sounds even heavier than before. Malty feels like her knees want to give away behind the weight of mommy's words. "I'm sorry, Aultcray. I know you aren't happy living as the king of Melromarc, with all the responsibilities and dealing with those thick headed nobles. The life you wanted... it was to grow old with someone your age, have a cat on your knees, baby chicks in your yard, while surrounded by your happy children and grandchildren, wasn't it?"_

_"I'm here now, I'm happy with you and Malty. Everything else is... irrelevant." She pictures daddy's hand slowly wrapping around mommy's, comforting her. "Do we NEED another child, Mirelia?"_

_"This too is my fault. I let you dote on Malty far too much and it spoiled her." Mommy's voice slowly becomes more even, like when she's discussing what tea and pastry to serve a visiting noble for an afternoon party. But underneath the calm stately tone there is also a firmness in her words that shows she's not willing to budge. "You know what happened today. If I let Malty become the next queen, she'll bring ruin to Melromarc just like I did. I want to have another heir, someone I can groom from the start into a careful and even-handed ruler. So the tragedy that befell your first family and the families of countless others doesn't repeat for another generation."_

_What tragedy is mommy talking about? What does she mean about daddy having another family?_

_"Aren't you being too hasty, my queen? Malty is young, she's allowed to make mistakes. We can teach her to be better. What happened today could even be a valuable lesson to Malty. Not to mention, what are you going to do with Malty, if you appoint her younger sibling as your successor?"_

_What is daddy even talking about? She doesn't have a younger sister, or brother. Are mommy and daddy... are they trying to REPLACE her?_

_"Malty is too reckless to rule. But neither she will stay in Melromarc, living in the shadow of her younger sibling." A shudder runs down Malty's spine. Mommy wants to send her away somewhere? "I will contact the King of Faubley and arrange a marriage contract with him. Malty will become a consort to the most powerful monarch in the world when she is of age." There is a heavy silence in the room before daddy explodes again._

_"ABSOLUTELY NOT! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL MARRY THAT OLD PIG!"_

_"You are being unreasonable, Aultcray. You know Melromarc lost much of our power after our last war with the demihumans and the threat of a new one breaking out is ever-present. Strengthening our dynastic alliance with the most powerful nation is a necessity to keep the peace. Your brother may be old and already thrice married, but he will gladly accept Malty as a spouse and treat her well. She would be by far the most high borne of his current wives and she'll live a comfortable and lavish life even if Faubley is a patriarchy. It is a fitting arrangement for a pampered princess like her." Mommy is still speaking in a calm and measured voice but her words seem to slowly lose meaning to Malty. Does mommy not want her to be the princess anymore? Does mommy not love her?_

_"Please, reconsider this, my queen. You are making decisions way too early. Malty is still so young, and her younger sibling hasn't even been conceived yet. We can't tell how they'll turn out when they grow up, so I implore you to not give up on Malty. Not to mention, if you make Malty's younger sibling your heir as soon as they are born and sign a marriage contract with the Faubley King, you will divide the nobility. Half of them will pamper your new heir rotten to cozy up to the future ruler, while the other half will plot their downfall to cozy up to Malty. There could even be a war of succession! We can't let that happen to Melromarc or to our children!"_

_Another silence falls in the bedroom. After a while, mommy speaks with a soft sigh. "There is wisdom in your words, Aultcray. Very well, I shall reconsider my options for now. But please keep close eyes on your daughter... And you WILL give me another child. THIS is not a negotiation."_

_"...You'll have to forgive me for closing my eyes, My queen..." _

_"You are such a sentimental old fool, Aultcray. I swear that one day it will be your downfall. But that's why I love you..."_

_On shaky knees, Malty turns back towards her bedroom, no longer wanting to hear what mommy and daddy speak of. Halfway there she meets panicking servants looking for her. One of her nannies picks her up and quickly carries her back to her room, tucking her into bed. The soon to be elder princess pulls her legs up to her chest and curls into a ball. Silent tears begin to leak from her eyes, making her pillow wet._

_Why is mommy talking about sending her far away to another country? And does daddy refuse because he doesn't want her gone, or just because he hates that 'old pig' king who is his brother?_

_…They must really not love her if they want her gone. They said that they want someone better instead of her… And they are going to have another child to replace her..._

_Huh, the silk panel isn't stopping the cold wind. She'll have the servants change it in the morning._

_…She really misses her little friend…_

* * *

Mein's neck hurts, her shoulders hurt, her back hurts... just about everywhere from her head to her pinky toes hurts like hell. She opens and closes her hand, attempting to run some blood through her stiff limb, trying to figure out why the most luxurious inn has such bad sleeping arrangement.

Her slender fingers brushes against hardwood instead of soft bed sheets. She lifts her head and opens her eyes, realizing she fell asleep on the desk instead of the bed.

Well, that's ten silver coins completely wasted. Unless… The bed seems to beckon her. Maybe she can convince the Shield Hero to let her sleep in for a bit longer?

At that moment the resounding bang of a door being slammed open echoes throughout the inn, causing her to jolt from the sudden noise. If she wasn't awake before she certainly is now. The noise seemingly came from the general direction of where the Shield Hero's room is supposed to be.

A moment later she hears him.

"Where are you taking me!?" The alarmed cry of the Shield Hero comes from the corridor. She can hear the clanking of weapons and loud shuffling footsteps.

"You are being brought to face the king and his court for the dastardly crime that you've committed, Shield _Hero_." The sneer of whoever is speaking to the Shield Hero can be heard through his nasal twine.

...Oh.

Father certainly didn't waste any time springing his trap.

Mein stands up and stretches her back. She lets out a small groan of pain as everything seems to pop back into place. The undercover princess is still sore all over from the unused fatigue of fighting all day long, followed by sleeping on a hard desk. She will just have to put on a good performance in spite of such conditions. After all, there is a trial to get to and she has Cardinal Heroes to fool and pretentious nobles to appease.

She quickly splashes some water on her face and dries it off with a towel to freshen up. The undercover princess looks at herself in the mirror. The image smirks right back at her.

Show time.

Mein quickly picks up her things that were left strewn about the room, gives it one last look over to make sure she didn't leave anything behind and opening the door runs out into the hallway. It is already filled with spectators chatting among themselves, wondering aloud as to what is going on, but they are being kept back from the supposed 'crime scene' by a handful of royal guards. The Shield Hero has already been taken away, but obviously some of her father's men remained to set up evidence and round up any potential 'witnesses.'

Now would be the ideal time to run crying to her Hero of choice. The Sword and Spear aren't anywhere in sight, but it's not like they are even options at this point. Now where is the Bow?..

Standing on her toes the princess looks over the head of the throng that assembled at the inn's hallway. She can just barely peek into the Shield Hero's room through the smashed in door. She can see one of the guards carrying what looks to be the armor that the Shield Hero purchased yesterday from that blacksmith's shop. Another seems to be stuffing the Shield Hero's cloak into a sack already half full with what she assumes are his other possessions, such as his foreign clothes. She wonders if they already took the money her father gave out to the Shield Hero yesterday. In accordance to her father's plan she was supposed to take it from the Shield Hero while he slept but it slipped her mind. There is a chance the guards would steal it and claim that they couldn't find it later. It's be a shame to lose it because of carelessness. Malty bites her lip.

Trying to shuffle through the throng she almost trips over the Bow Hero who was standing spectator midst the other patrons of the inn who came out into the hallway to gawk. Having remained unnoticed by her due to his slight height, he is nevertheless just who she was looking for. He catches her in his strong yet gentle hands as she stumbles, in a way reminiscent of what happened yesterday evening. But this time she is too weary to be flustered. She tenses and looks intently into his eyes, searching for a sign of that unhinged mania he displayed to her earlier. But they seem calm, although slightly concerned as he meets her gaze.

"Ah, pardon me for my clumsiness, Sir Bow Hero." Outwardly trying not to show any apprehension she gives him a hesitant and bashful smile. Although she supposed that looking panicked wouldn't even be out of character for her current persona at the moment, not after 'what she's been through.'

"It's quite alright, Miss Mein." The bow hero steps away and gives her a nod. "The soldiers informed me of what transpired last night. I think Kitamura and Amagi are already gone. I stayed behind a bit late to make sure I'm presentable before the king. Would you like an escort... after what has happened?"

It seems like the Bow Hero isn't having one of his 'attacks', or whatever one could call his rather violent outburst from last night. That is a good thing. Mein likes him better when he is behaving courteous. Not so much when he's raving about justice and saving lives, while looking more like he is about to go on a murder spree.

"That… that would be much appreciated, Master Kawasumi. My gratitude for you being a perfect gentleman." Mein looks away from Itsuki's eyes with a blush to play the distressed damsel. She still offers her hand to the waiting Bow Hero. The Bow Hero's companions help them clear their way through the assembled mob of people and soon they exit the inn and start moving up to the castle standing over the city.

Mein lets herself be lead by the Bow Hero the entire way. She keeps her head down to only look at her feet and the paved stone road in front of her. She only brings her gaze back up again when she feels the shadow of her home looming over her. The majestic wall looks almost like a tombstone in the darkness created by its from blocking out the sun. The gate guards raise the portcullis for them as they near, whether at the sight of the Bow Hero or because they recognize her she doesn't know. They pass through without having to utter a single word either way.

Once inside the keep they make their way directly up the parade staircase and towards the throne room, the Bow Hero holding her under her arm all the time. The large oak doors are wide open and the noise from inside the throne room is carrying throughout the entire castle. Looks like the trial is well under way and it's a very public spectacle indeed.

They hear the angry yell of The Spear Hero before setting their foot in the throne room. "Is it true, Iwatani!? Did you try to force yourself on Mein!? After she was the only one to try helping you!?"

Entering, she can see the Shield Hero who is wearing only his underclothes and is being held at spear point by the royal guard. They forced him on his knees before her father's throne and are preventing him from standing.

The Spear Hero is angrily pacing slightly to the side and is also pointing his legendary weapon at the Shield Hero, the Spear shaking in his arms, as rage visibly courses through his entire body. It's like he wants to take off the other man's head but is barely holding himself back. His normally carefree pretty face is scrunched up into a monstrous snarl.

Next to the Spear stands the Sword Hero. The brooding boy is holding his hand half way in front of the blond Hero, like he's trying to reach out and stop the Spear wielder but isn't entire sure that he wants to. He ends up letting his hand drop to his side to look back and forth between all those assembled, his eyes noting her arrival and lingering on her for a second before moving on. His impassive face settles down to look at the king with narrowed and calculating eyes.

"You have nothing to fear, Miss Mein. I will protect you and make sure Justice is served today." The Bow Hero whispers into Mein's ear. She gives a quick sideway glance to the boy who had his violent outburst about 'Justice' last night. The word clearly has some special meaning to him. Malty hopes that he isn't about to be set off again. He still looks normal rather than deranged, thankfully.

Malty thinks about this walking puzzle that's known as the Bow Hero. How can he act like a storybook hero in shining armor one moment and a mad preacher from some cult the very next? He seems composed at the moment, even though in front of him a trial is happening the result of which is supposedly going to be 'justice' being dispensed. Maybe it's less about 'Justice' and more about being an 'Ally of Justice' for some reason? Regardless, there is a time and place for such musing. Yes, just a little more acting and she'll have all the time in the world to twist the insane boy holding her arm into the perfect tool. "Thank you very much, Master Itsuki."

The lords of the upper noble houses gathered for the audience, making the prodigious room feel crowded. They exchange silent glances with each other. How they managed to all look presentable in their tailor fit extravagant suits and still arrived on time for the trial is anybody's guess.

The companions of the Sword and Spear Heroes are also present, but they are standing aside for the moment. As if not wishing to directly be implicated in the dramatic events unfolding at the foot of her father's throne. Only the Bow Hero's party that followed along behind them stayed at their chosen Heroes side.

Father, the king of Melromarc looks down at The Shield Hero through his nose like the young man from another world is something that he just peeled from his boot. His fingers twitch on the handle of his throne, alternating between trying to rip a chunk of the hardwood off or ball his hand into a fist.

One of the royal advisers is hovering next to her father. Thankfully, instead of that wormy newly appointed minister of culture from two days ago, this time it's the royal spymaster Marquis Noches that stands beside him. Lord Noches' body fidgets forward like he's about to step in and say something. He stays still however when father shoots him a withering glare.

"Your Majesty. Please! There has to be some mistake! I didn't do anything to my companion! Why would I try to hurt the only one who's helping me when I can't even fight by myself?" The Shield Hero is desperately trying to prove his innocence. It's in a way, very impressive he retains the presence of mind to make logical arguments in such a situation.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" The Spear Hero looks like he's about to finally jump forward and skewer The Shield Hero. A hand on his shoulder stops him. "Amagi!?"

"Iwatani has a point. It doesn't feel right that he'd assault his only ally. Not when he's a shielder." The Sword Hero gives the much older Spear Hero a stern look and shakes his head. "Not to mention that we've only heard second hand accounts of the crime from the witnesses, but haven't yet heard the so called perpetrator speak his side of the story. Maybe he has some proof that he is innocent of the crime?"

This seems to appease The Spear Hero somewhat. The enraged pretty boy leans his Spear right back on his shoulder with a muted mumble. "He'd better."

"Let's hear what he says first." The Sword Hero gives both The Spear Hero and The Bow Hero at the entrance a nod, before turning his gaze back to The Shield Hero.

It seems Mein isn't giving The Sword Hero enough credit. For all his lack of social skill, The Sword Hero seems to somewhat make it up in his ability to observe his surroundings and come to unbiased conclusions. At least compared to the idiot skirt chaser, although in fairness that's not exactly a monumental achievement.

The Shield Hero appears to become animated once more when given the ability to speak for himself. He attempts to stand again, but the guards immediately push him back down on his knees. The harsh handling isn't enough to dissuade him from speaking up in his own defense however.

"Yes! I didn't do anything inappropriate to Miss Mein during our time together! After she joined my party we went to a blacksmith's shop and then after getting some equipment spent most of the day fighting monsters outside the city! When we got to the inn I was feeling really tired after all the fighting, so I turned in early to rest, while Miss Mein stayed behind to get to know the others a bit. After I got to my room I went straight to bed and immediately fell asleep. Then the next thing I know I'm waking up as my door is being smashed in by a whole bunch of soldiers! They tied me down, shoved me in their carriage and took me here without explaining anything! I only found out what I'm being accused of just a moment ago! Listen, I don't know who accused me and for what reason, but if I tried to assault miss Mein and was seen, then wouldn't I have tried to run away after? Instead of staying in my room at the inn and waiting for the guards to drag me here in my underwear!?"

"Silence! You fiend! I knew you were rotten from the start, but to abuse your prestige as a Legendary Hero!? You obviously expected to caw your poor victim and any witnesses into silence after the deed was done!" Father yelps like a mountain cat with his tail stomped. "Shame on you! For thinking your prestige could protect you from being brought to justice!"

The Bow Hero's grip on her arm tightens. Out of the corner of her vision she can see a spark of joys dancing across his eyes, while the corners of his mouth turn upwards. He is obviously taking pleasure in what he sees. This trial, this dispensation of 'justice' is getting him off.

"But I didn't do it! Won't anyone believe me!?" Mein can't see the face of the Shield Hero with him held down by the soldiers. The young man that she grew to know within the span of a single day, Naofumi… Always looking either flustered and cheerful or intense and excited, but the light in his eyes speaking of a sort of innocence and purity that might be expected in a child… From his almost pitifully desperate plea, she imagines how the light in his eyes is becoming dull and dying...

_La, la, la, la, la~ Not thinking about it!_

The Sword Hero squeezes his eyes shut while rubbing his temples. He turns his head towards the door once again to pass the attention to Mein and the Bow Hero's party. "Maybe we should hear the story from the victim's side?"

Everyone turns their attention to the door. Even the Shield Hero manages to twist his head just enough to see them. His eyes widen at Mein standing half embraced by the Bow Hero, arm in arm together with him.

Mein gives a quick glance while taking in a deep breath. The fake adventurer unhooks her arm from The Bow Hero and steps forward. "The Shield Hero..."

The Shield Hero… Naofumi… has a mixture of foreboding fear and belated realization in his eyes. It's the look of a gambler who just lost his last coin and realizes his series of bad luck was rigged from the start.

"...is completely innocent."

For a brief moment, the throne room falls deathly silent. Father, his advisers, the Spear Hero and the soldiers who have Naofumi pinned to his knees all have their jaws hit the floor. The gathered nobles begin to whisper quietly amongst themselves, decorum be damned.

The look of relief on Naofumi's face is stronger than even the last time when they both graced the throne room of Melromarc castle. Back when Mein left the Spear Hero's party to join his side.

"There must be some horrible misunderstanding. The Shield Hero acted as the perfect gentleman throughout the day, just like he said. He defended me fiercely on the plain against the monsters. He paid for separate lodging for me when we rested at the best inn. And throughout the day, Sir Naofumi didn't even make one inappropriate pass at me. I have no idea why someone would accuse him of trying to... force himself upon me." The undercover princess musters up her sweetest face and most innocent voice to recount everything that happened throughout the day.

"Oh, it's just a misunderstanding then." The Spear Hero seems to be the first one to recover from shock. "We should let Iwatani go free." He turns to look at the soldiers and speaks in a casual manner. It's like he never antagonized The Shield Hero in the first place.

Father coughs into his hand to silence the lords. His stony face begins to crack a little. "Are you perhaps under threat, adventurer Mein? You looked quite distressed when you were being escorted by the Bow Hero. I guarantee that you will have nothing to fear if you speak the truth."

"I thank you for your concern, your majesty. But I already speak the whole truth, bare of any falsehood or lies, without anyone trying to threat or silence me. As for the reason of my distress." Mein starts to wipe away the tears dropping out of her eyes. "I simply cannot understand why anyone would try to frame Sir Naofumi! Was it a jealous adventurer who didn't have the honor to accompany him? Someone attempting to sully the great Hero's reputation out of spite for not being allowed to join him as a companion?… But not only had someone tried to besmirch the good name of the Shield Hero, but to sully my own honor as a maiden in order to drag him through the mud... this is all... too much... for me..."

The fake adventurer begins to lose her voice as she breaks out into a full sob. She falls to her knees and covers her face, beginning to weep, shoulders moving up and down and more sobbing noises coming from her mouth. She hears someone run up to her from behind and a white handkerchief appears before her. "Please, don't cry Miss Mein. I promised you Justice will be served on this day. We'll all help sort this misunderstanding out!"

"Yeah, king! You should knock it off! Why are you making such a cute girl cry!?" The Spear Hero takes a few huge steps forward to put himself between Mein and the throne. He turns around to block Mein from the King's befuddled gaze.

"Since we now know of Iwatani's innocence, shouldn't you let him off the ground now? To be dragged out here in his underwear is shameful enough, but to hold him like a common criminal when he's innocent is too much." The Sword Hero walks in front of Naofumi and glares at the guards still holding him at spear point. It looks like the boy is daring the soldiers to disobey him, so he can make a quick example of them all.

The guards exchange nervous looks among themselves before unanimously shooting a pleading stare at their king.

The king is sadly no help. He is currently slumping in his throne, looking like he just fell from atop the clouds into a very deep pit.

His spymaster is not quite as stunned however. Marquis Noches immediately steps forward and waves his hand. "What are you waiting for? Haven't you heard the Sword Hero? You shouldn't treat an innocent man, let alone a prestigious Hero like some no good criminal!"

The soldiers remove their spears and step aside. The Sword Hero helps the Shield Hero up. "Are you alright, Iwatani-san?"

"Yeah... could be better. But I'm alright now." Naofumi looks around, his pupils seem almost fully dilated from the shock. His posture still slumped forward, his knees still shaking from the experience. The young man closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "This doesn't happen in Isekai Light Novels I read."

"It's highly concerning. I thought the king of a country would first gather evidence, at least hear what the victim said, before he attempts to convict a man on false charges." The Sword Hero glares at her father, who is currently slumping on his throne and failing to meet his gaze. The Sword Hero's slender fingers tighten around the hilt of his legendary blade like he's ready to strike. "If Iwatani-san was almost convicted for sexual assault without evidence, what's stopping someone tossing me in jail if there's rumor about me trying to start a rebellion? Or doing the same to Kawasumi-san for supposedly trying to assassinate a member of royalty?"

By now her father's face looks like that of a mute person who is being force fed spoiled egg yolk. "Please, Heroes... This is simply a huge misunderstanding. I admit I was... too hasty in carrying out my judgment for the supposed crime... but there should be no fear any of you being in such danger..."

"Amagi is right!" The Bow Hero steps away from Mein and walks to stand shoulder to shoulder with the other two heroes. There is more than just a little of that scary zealotry in his voice. "I don't know how the law works here, but back home trying to frame someone for a crime they didn't commit is also a serious offense! Iwatani-san should be within his right to ask for compensation!"

"Yeah! And you made Mein cry! That's the worst offense here!" The Spear Hero also hops forward to yell at father. The Sword and Bow heroes both give the clueless fool a very distant and disdainful look.

"Kitamura-San. You should apologize to Iwatani-san." The Bow Hero says as he squeezes the bridge of his nose.

"What!? Why? I didn't do anything!" The Spear Hero jumps on his feet, he looks very surprised by this suggestion.

Mein wonders if the Spear Hero was simply born this way, or if he has to work very hard to become this stupid. Perhaps he was dropped on his head when he was little?

"You obviously believed him guilty even before Mein showed up." The Bow Hero explains slowly, as if talking to a particularly dense child. Meanwhile the Sword Hero lets out a tired sigh. He mumbles something about needing a proper vacation rather than this. He certainly looks like he wants to ask for a day off after this joke of a trial, even when he was not the one accused.

And speaking of the accused... Mein risks a quick peek at Naofumi between her fingers. His eyes still a bit dull and his look unfocused. He is still shaking a little on his feet. He seems to slowly be getting over his shock however. As if noticing her gaze the young man from another world gives a quick glance at her direction and straightens his back.

The Bow Hero is still caught in a back and forth argument with the Spear wielding blond idiot. If the face of the 'Ally of Justice' is any indication then it looks like the longer the Bow Hero talks to the Spear Hero the more he is considering joining the Sword Hero on his vacation. "Just apologize to Iwatani-san. You don't want Mein to hate you, do you?" It seems like after a while the Bow Hero finally finds the correct button to push when dealing with the idiotic skirt chaser.

The Spear Hero looks back at Mein. The undercover princess pulls her hands off her face to give him her best pleading puppy dog eyes, eyes that are still full of tears. "Okay! Alright. I'm sorry for not believing in you..." He finally gives out with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away petulantly. He wasn't even speaking to Naofumi, but rather to the air next to him.

"You are the oldest, but you act like a child." The Bow Hero says as he shakes his head at the juvenile behavior of the Spear Hero.

Seemingly considering the issue of chastising the Spear Hero settled the Hero of the Bow steps forward with an almost deliberate slowness to face the King. Mein can't see his face, but when he speaks there is that dangerous madness in his voice again. "So are you going to offer a better explanation your Majesty? Or are you going to insist that this was a simple misunderstanding?" Despite his small frame and young age he seems to loom threateningly. "I adore Justice. There is nothing I love more than seeing Justice be served. But trying to convict an innocent is not Justice. It is tyranny. And a tyrant is someone who needs to be brought to true Justice."

The Sword Hero takes up arm to join the Bow Hero with his crusade. "I agree with Kawasumi. When we were first summoned, we said we may become your enemies. We may not have a choice if you are going to treat us like dirt."

Father's eyes glance all over the room. His runs a hand through his impressive facial hair with much gusto. It looks like he's trying to pull his beard off.

The Throne Room suddenly feels very cold. The nobility amassed on the balconies overlooking the throne room have gone deathly silent. The royal guard are all standing tense, sweat on their faces visible through the open visors of their helmets. The Shield is one thing, but with the recent rise of religious fanaticism directed towards the Three Legendary Heroes, it's a toss up whether some of the royal guards and knights might actually side with the other-worlders against their own king.

The companions of the Bow Hero step forward to overtake Mein's position and back up their leader. Huh, they actually seem to be openly throwing their lot in with their chosen Hero. After only a single day the boy fanatic seems to have infected them with his beliefs such that they, companions handpicked by the king himself, would chose the Bow Hero over their own liege.

"Pardon my impudence, but I wanted to say something before this trial began." Marquis Noches, her father's spymaster who had seemingly been forgotten amid all of the dramatic proceedings, steps forward once again. He bows his head to the Heroes before speaking. "I am Marquis Douglas Ibil Noches, the royal spymaster. My agents reported some rather concerning news this morning that directly pertain to the incident with the Shield Hero, but unfortunately by the time I was informed the trial was already well underway and amid all the chaos and flaring tempers I had no chance to relay these news to his Majesty." Noches takes a pause while everyone slowly shifts their attention away from her father and onto him. He makes a dramatic sigh and deepens his bow apologetically.

"It seems we have some highly suspicious activities being carried out in the city… It bears more investigation before I can say for certain… But from the instincts of a spymaster, I suspect this terrible misunderstanding may be a sabotage attempt from a foreign power. A sabotage attempt with the intended result of driving the Legendary Heroes away from Melromarc."

"Yes! What Marquis Noches said! This has to be the doing of those degenerates from Siltvelt, or Shiltfreeden. They have always been jealous of Melromarc's prosperity. Those savage demi-humans must be trying to conspire against both Melromarc and the Legendary Heroes."

Father sits straight in his throne, he looks at Naofumi with a forced smile. "My humblest apologies, Shield Hero... There had been several rather... infamous… examples throughout history, when a Legendary Hero abused the privileges granted to him by his title. In my haste to see justice served, I fell right into the trap of our mutual enemies."

"So, this country runs on the principle of guilty until proven innocent?" The Bow Hero gives a disgusted scoff at her father's explanation. It's not hard to imagine his wild side is about to burst out once again in the middle of the throne room.

"That is worrying news to know we are risking our lives for you, yet you can convict us without any evidence..." The Sword Hero looks like he's about to continue exactly where the Bow Hero left off, but surprisingly Naofumi puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Iwatani?"

"I'm sure the king meant well. He's trying to look out for his people. As long as something like this doesn't happen again, I'm willing to forgive and forget this misunderstanding." Naofumi gives a quick glance to the tense guards still holding their weapons. Right now a slaughter is only slightly less likely to break out in Melromarc's throne room than it was a moment ago.

The Sword Hero pauses for a second then nods his head. He manages to get Naofumi's message. "Very well. Please promise us you will be more careful in the future, your Majesty."

"Yes, of course, heroes. With our enemies having revealed themselves from the shadows, I will make sure to be more thorough in my future investigations if more issues come up." Father spits out a response through gritted teeth.

"What about compensation for Iwatani? He went through this humiliation for nothing." Father looks like he's about to cry now after the Bow Hero's suggestion. He can't seem to give any response aside from breathing heavier.

"Please, there's no need for any further compensation for me. I already had more funds than any of you. Besides, it's not like I suffered any material losses due to this…" Suddenly Naofumi pauses in thought. "Actually you should probably pay the innkeeper for your guards breaking down one of his doors." He gives an awkward little smile while scratching the back of his head.

Just a couple of minutes ago his life was on the line and now he is suddenly acting all adorable again? It must be that secret Shield Skill. Truly, what a dangerous ability.

"Regardless, as the spymaster of Melromarc I feel personally at fault for Master Shield Hero's current predicament. If I had been more proactive in my duties, this misunderstanding wouldn't have happened in the first place." Lord Noches step up to help father out once again. "On behalf of the entire Melromarc court, I will personally forward five hundred silver pieces from my family vault as compensation for Master Shield Hero. You can choose to have it now, or collect it at a later date whenever you feel the need."

Mein narrows her eyes and looks at the Marquis once again. What's with this overly generous display? That the spymaster is putting on an act of overt generosity and humility for the sake of the Heroes is obvious. But why?

To Mein, Lord Noches is simply another one of the royal advisers. Standing well above the Pope's puppets like that worm Grima, but otherwise not someone to easily trust your back to, for all that he is the royal spymaster. There is a reason the Queen has her own shadows after all. His willingness to take the fall for her father is one thing… Part of his job description really… But to immediately follow by trying to win good will back from the Heroes sends a rather alarming message to the princess.

Now that she thinks about it he has a daughter, doesn't he? Bertia, a girl roughly her own age. Not someone she paid much attention to at court in recent years. After all, the spymaster's daughter was hardly a rival for Malty when it came to looks. They used to be playmates as children but started drifting further and further apart as they matured.

Could it be possible that lord Noches is trying to win over the Heroes by handing out money when the king himself wouldn't, so that then one of them might be overtaken by financial greed and take the Marquis daughter for a wife?

House Noches is traditionally one of loyalists… For the simple reason that they lack a Legendary Hero's bloodline, meaning they have no claim to Melromarc's throne if Melromarc dynasty dies out. Is lord Noches performance today a simple action of doing his duty for the crown, or is he trying to make a power play to elevate the position of his house? He is certainly going above and beyond.

She needs to start thinking on the bigger picture now. Overlooking certain details can be deadly with her choosing Naofumi over the other three Heroes.

"Thank you very much, Lord Noches." Naofumi bows his head low in return. He gives another sheepish smile when he raises it back. "I'll take it if I run out of funds, I guess. Can I be excused now? I feel a bit naked with only my underwear for cover."

"Yes, of course. Shield Hero." Father manages to wave his hand. His face shakes like he's suffering from a seizure. His voice wavering near the end. "Apologies again for inconveniencing you. I will make sure this doesn't happen again."

The soldiers hand back the equipment and money they confiscated from Naofumi as the Heroes and their companions leave the throne room. She better have Naofumi check that all of silver is accounted for once they have the chance...

The Spear Hero runs a hand on Mein's back to guide and comfort her. The undercover princess keeps her head low and silently follows the four Legendary Heroes out of the castle.

She tackles Naofumi when he barely takes a single step out of the castle gates. The undercover princess runs her arms around the young man's back and buries her tear stained face into his chest. "Master Naofumi! I'm so sorry you had to suffer this humiliation because of me! If I wasn't your companion, you wouldn't have to endure that trial!"

Mein can feel the young man from another world throw his arms around like he is drowning, while trying to not tip and fall over from the sudden impact. He manages to regain his balance after a few beats and tentatively touches her shoulders. It eventually settles into a comforting massage. "No, it's not Miss Mein's fault. They could have come up with any excuse to frame me if they wanted to. I was saved because Miss Mein spoke up for me. Thank you... for everything."

"Mein was very brave, speaking up against that king. You are lucky to have her, Iwatani." She can hear the voice of the Spear Hero, that is dripping with a faint touch of envy.

"Still, wasn't Iwatani-san acting too soft in there? Forgiving the king for a stunt like that. You should have asked for more compensation." The Bow Hero speaks up next. His voice is a pitch higher than what she dubbed as his calm tone, although still not as wild as from the night before. "You can't let a bully walk all over you. They'll only be worse the next time."

Mein feels Naofumi's breath tighten in his chest. He pauses a moment before loudly exhaling. "I had to defuse the situation in there. He is still the king of this country. What do you think he'll do if he's backed into a corner by all of us?"

"You think he would have us all killed?" The Sword Hero's voice is alert with concern, but his expression indicates that he was already considering such a possibility. If his words in the throne room were any indication, his primary worry was always about what implications Naofumi's trial would have for himself as another one of the Heroes. Smart or paranoid enough to realize that one of them being convicted without evidence would set a precedent, but not knowledgeable enough to know about the 'special' treatment of the Shield by most in this country.

"Doesn't he need us to fight the Waves!?" The Bow Hero's voice raises even higher.

Malty… Mein… tightens her grip around Naofumi. Now that the choice had been made she can't help but feel relieved. Even without knowing whether her gamble is going to succeed, having the actual decision behind her feels like a mountain has been taken off her back. To be truthful to herself, she wasn't entirely sure that she wasn't going to chose the Bow Hero until the very end… but now looking at the boy with the Bow hyperventilating in front her, she feels like she really dodged an arrow there. What was she thinking? Is 'fixing' this broken child even possible?

"I agree with Iwatani-san." The Sword Hero manages to recover his cold calmness, but his tone is deeper than usual. "He's either lying to save his skin, or he's an idiot. He's willing to convict Iwatani-san either way. What's to say he won't kill us all and summon a new group if he feels the need?"

There is a heavy silence hanging in the air for a brief moment, before the Spear Hero's voice rings out. "Come on, guys. We can't die like that. We are the heroes, right?"

"Yes, Sir Heroes. Please don't think too badly about our wise king. He's simply under a lot of pressure and made an honest mistake." One of the Bow Hero's companion speaks up for her father. He is a bulky man wearing a full set of plate armor and has a thin mustache above his mouth. Mein wonders if she is being paranoid, but the burly armored man seems to be shooting daggers at her with his eyes.

"See, guys! We have nothing to worry about." The Spear Hero leans his weapon back on his shoulder. He shrugs nonchalantly like the sordid affair back in the throne room is no more than a play in the opera house.

"Let's just focus on raising our levels... and keeping our eyes open." Naofumi gives the Spear Hero a distant look, he concludes the discussion with an exasperated sigh.

"Agreed. You be careful Iwatani-San. You can't fight, and your companion is very low level. You two are in the most danger." The Sword Hero nods his head. He puts a hand on Naofumi's shoulder and gives a firm shake, letting go after a couple of awkward seconds.

Mein feels like grinding her teeth at the mention of her level. Can't the Sword Hero not be insufferable for one single day?

The Sword Hero turns and heads off into the city along with his party members. The Bow Hero who seems to have run out of steam for the moment gives Naofumi and her a slight nod in lieu of a goodbye, before heading after the Sword Hero. His companions wordlessly follow him, leaving Naofumi and Mein standing behind them.

The Spear Hero is about to do the same but then he stops and playfully jostles Naofumi with his elbow. "Lucky bastard, all you had to endure was being shouted at for a bit and now you have a total cutie hugging you while you are only wearing your underwear!" The fool has a cheeky grin on his face as he raises a hand and gives Naofumi a thumbs up. "If that's all it takes to have a girl fall for you then I'd gladly trade places with ya! So don't you go starting to feel miserable about yourself ya hear?" With that he turns and leaves along with his party.

From where Mein is standing right against him, she can see some red creep up Naofumi's neck and cheeks. Seems that after the Spear fool pointed it out he finally realized what position she deliberately put them both in. He wasn't in any hurry to step away from her however, she pleasantly notes.

She stands beside the Shield Hero, Naofumi Iwatani as the they both watch the other three Cardinal Heroes along with their parties disappear among the capitol's busy throng.

This could be the biggest mistake of her life, a cynical side of her notes.

Mein rests her head on Naofumi's shoulder. She silently muses to herself as the young man puts his hand on her shoulder to hold her close in return.

Following father's plan and betraying Shield Hero is both comfortable and safe. But what does that path leaves her with? Father is stubborn, he will not listen to her advice to watch out for the Pope for a possible betrayal. If she follows along father's plan, she will completely hand her fate to the Pope.

That's not even considering what the other countries will do when they learn of Melromarc's treatment of the Shield Hero. Even if the Pope IS willing to stay as only the spiritual leader of their country, it's possible she won't have a kingdom to rule after Siltvelt, Shiltfreeden, and Faubley are done with Melromarc.

The only way to defy the odds is to defy everyone's expectation of her taking the easy way out.

Mein will be lying to herself if she were to say it's not scary. Without the backing of her father, she bears no claims by virtue of her name, no connections to draw support from and no money to fund herself.

She has truly become Mein the adventurer, not Malty the first princess of Melromarc.

Yet at the same time, there is something liberating and exhilarating about staying with Naofumi. The young man is resourceful and smart, and he is truly indebted to her. She'll just have to use her wits, charm and knowledge about Melromarc to make sure he rises above the challenges ahead… with her rising besides him.

Mein lets herself close her eyes to rest a moment on Naofumi's shoulder, leaning into the Shield Hero more. He accommodates her weigh by shifting his footing slightly, but he doesn't complain. She briefly wonders if this is how it feels to spread wings and take flight.

Why have wings, if you can't fly?

* * *

Omake: The Exasperation of the Royal Spymaster

The throne room of Melromarc castle is empty except for the presence of King Aultcray Melromarc the 32nd, and the royal spymaster Marquis Douglas Ibil Noches. Yet, even so the ravings and crying of the old king can be heard by everyone in the castle and even some of those outside. Although if asked directly, none would admit to being privy to such an indignity from their monarch.

"Disgraced! Shamed! Embarrassed! Humiliated! My plan was perfect, PERFECT! Douglas! How could my sweet Malty do this to me!?" The king's impressive beard is matted and tangled with tears and snot. He is looking at Douglas with tear stained eyes like a kicked puppy.

Douglas feels a debilitating headache crawling its way slowly into his skull. He gives his head a shake while trying to remain calm. Someone has to be the voice of reason when Aultcray becomes like this. Usually, that's the queen's job, and Queen Mirelia is very good at manhandling her husband. Sadly she is away at the world conference.

…And if Aultcray's machinations keep up she is likely to stay there indefinitely.

That means the job falls on the shoulders of the Marquis. Lord Noches can't help but let out a silent sigh. One of many he's been letting out lately. All in some way related to his king's actions in one way or another.

The Queen herself has her private spy/assassin force known as the Shadows answering only to her, but the royal spymaster is still an illustrious and powerful position. It is also an extremely dangerous position if the spymaster loses the trust of the reigning king. They are always the first scapegoat thrown to the wolves whenever anything goes wrong.

Which means Douglas must tread very lightly around Aultcray. He has to try to slip in good advice without somehow stepping on his Majesty's toes. That means he can't come out and tell Aultcray flat in his face that trying to frame the Shield Hero is a bad idea. So he has to try for a more subtle approach.

"Perhaps her highness, the royal princess Malty, has a reason on why she acted the way she did in the trial? As much as we plan from where we are, we don't know what is truly happening out there on the actual battlefield. Perhaps her highness gained some unique... insight as the companion of the Shield… Demon?"

This seems to be the right thing to say as the howling stops abruptly. The throne room is uncomfortably quiet for one moment before the king looks at his spymaster again, his eyes still glistening but suddenly full of hope. "You are right, Douglas." He almost whispers out, as he leans back in his throne.

"I hope to be, my liege. I am your spymaster, my mistakes are very costly to our great kingdom." Lord Noches bows his head again, relieved that he finally seems to have gotten through to his liege.

His relief is short-lived however as his thoughts are almost immediately interrupted by more raving.

"The Shield Demon must have put an evil spell on my sweet daughter! Or maybe he somehow discovered her true identity and is threatening her! Or maybe he sold her into slavery to force her to obey him! This is no time for me to wallow in my self-pity! I must save my daughter from the Shield Demon!" There is a maniac gleam in Aultcray's eyes that tells Douglas one thing. The king is sadly affiliated with one of the most vile disease known to man, an incurable illness that has brought larger than life kings and heroes of legend greater than Aultcray Melromarc the 32nd down to their knees before.

The Overprotective Father Syndrome.

Lord Noches fights his urge to slap his own face. He manages to keep a professional smile instead and squeezes out a whimper. "Right you are, my liege... But for the moment there are other pressing matters to attend to in addition to rescuing the first princess from the clutch of the 'Shield Demon'."

"What can be more important than saving my sweet Malty!?" The King is all but roaring like a lion now. It would look rather impressive if not for his beard all being covered in snot stains.

"With the first princess likely... indisposed of and outside of our protection, we must ensure the wellbeing of the second princess. Hopefully within the safety of Melromarc Castle. If both of the royal heirs are endangered out in the field... there is a very real danger our kingdom will dissolve into complete chaos with the Dukes fighting over themselves for their daughters' right to marry one of the Legendary Heroes, so that their house might replace house Melromarc. With the Waves of Catastrophe still underway, and our Kingdom beset by our enemies from all sides, we must avoid this outcome at all cost."

"By the Legendary Heroes of the old! You are absolutely right, Douglas! Thank you for reminding me of this! I don't know what I'd do without you at this hour of darkness. We have to bring Melty back!" Aultcray gasps as he realized the gravity of the situation.

"I live to serve you, my liege." The Marquis quickly turns his brain to thinking of the best candidate for this job. Knight Captain Éclair Seatto would have been perfect for the job as she is as unbending as she is honorable. Unfortunately she is a bit... indisposed after the death of her father due to her outspoken nature about demi-human equality. That means the candidate Douglas suggests in her stead must have very fierce anti-demi-human sentiment, but still be trustworthy and loyal to the crown, not to mention competent enough to actually guard the second princess. "I suggest Knight Captain Winchester, my liege. Lord Winchester was a highly decorated veteran in our war against Siltvelt even at the young age of fourteen, and his loyalty to the crown is without question."

"I will arrange for Melty's escort, you worry about rooting out the demi-human scum from Siltvelt and Shiltfreeden, Douglas. We can't have those animals endanger Malty while we both fuss over Melty." The King simply waves his hand at Douglas. The spymaster recognizes this as a sign of dismissal.

"As you wish, my liege." Lord Noches bows again to the king again before exiting the throne room. Deep down, he knows Aultcray is going to make more mistakes with his... ailment. But the Marquis is not going to risk himself and his family further trying to correct his king.

_…Yeah right, root out the spies from Siltvelt and Shiltfreeden that I myself invented on the spot today? _

He supposed that he could arrange for some demi-human slaves to be framed as foreign agents. He'd obviously also need to arrange for their death shortly after, lest they actually be brought in for questioning.

_I am sorry, old friend. But I have done everything I can do for you without putting everlasting harm on myself. I must look after my sweet Bertia, and I will not let the fate of noble Éclair fall on my own daughter._

_At least Bertia is a sweet angel. She won't give me a migraine like your daughter Malty. No, siry._

* * *

**Author's Note (very ramble-y and CONTAIN POSSIBLE SPOILERS! You are warned!):**

If anyone wonders, Omaka is totally canon. I wanted to keep the main story completely in Malty's POV, and this Marquis Noches POV doesn't have enough content to flesh into a full Interlude chapter so I have it as a chapter end Omaka. That's me wanting to have my cake and eat it too.

One thing I want to clarify a little about reviews I got from last chapter regarding Itsuki's characterization. I can see where The Joining is coming from because in a way I deliberately over-exaggerated Itsuki's more unhinged characterization for my own story. So from a pure canon perspective, I can see why readers would see Itsuki's portrayal in chapter 3 come off as insulting. I really wish I can use direct pm to explain this since it's easier to do back forth with pm than at a chapter's author note, and I don't have to worry about spoiler all my readers. So I'll try to keep my explanation as spoiler free as possible.

First thing I have to clarify, I HATE stories where writer make everyone else look bad to make their main character look good. So no, this story will NOT be another shield bro fanfiction where all three weapon heroes act like idiotic bullies to make Naofumi (or whoever is the Shield Hero) look good by comparison.

That being said, I'm in a very precarious position when it comes down to Itsuki for two reasons. First, as I already show in this chapter Malty betrays her father instead of Naofumi (kind of a given if anyone read my old one-shot). I have to make this plot point look logical and if Itsuki is exactly like canon then there's no way she'd choose Naofumi over Itsuki since she can have Trash's support as the princess. One can argue she could choose Naofumi because she realizes antagonizing him would lead to other countries invade Melromarc, but I think that version of Malty is both too perceptive and too selfless, and Queen Mirelia would be a complete idiot to not make her the crown princess.

The second reason is with Itsuki himself and how he'll develop in my story. In canon his shtick doesn't get revealed into much MUCH later in the arcs, and for reason I won't go into, it simply won't fly for how my story will progress. So I have two options with him, either I keep him exactly like canon at the start and have him become the most under developed and forgettable hero (which I think he already is in canon), or I twist his characterization a little to have him fly his freak flag as high as it goes from very start to make him a more stand out character.

It's obvious from chapter 3 and 4 which way I choose. It might be a creative mistake, and there might be a way where I can keep him same as canon but still make everything work. I don't know about it since I couldn't figure it out. If anyone is offended by this version of Itsuki, I apologize. Please do take note I wrote him this way with the intention of making his character development later in my story have more impact, not to bash him as a character.

I been thinking about character theme songs for the four heroes and Malty. This is what I came up with:

Malty: 'Someday' Japanese version (The World Ends with You)

Naofumi: 'The Biggest Dreamer' (Digimon Tamers)

Motoyasu: 'Butterfly' (Digimon Adventure)

Ren: 'Shangri-La' (Fafner in the Azure)

Itsuki: 'Everywhere You Go' 遠藤正明 Version (Neo Super Robot War)

So yeah, the lyrics of each song should give some insight on how I'll write the characters.

:D


	5. I01: Melancholy of Naofumi

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**I want to once again give thanks to Comrade Broseph for help edit this chapter and adding details to it. Thank you very much for providing insight to help me do course adjustment to make my story flow better, and keep it more true to my original vision! Also thanks to Fluffball13 for reading my first draft to make sure I stay on the right direction.**

**The update schedule is weekly update on the weekends to keep consistent quality. Also, Author's Note at the end for people who want to see me blabber more.**

**Shout out to Recourse of the Bow Hero by Pretty Lazy. It's a somewhat slow burn, but very well written Itsuki character study/exploration story and I highly recommend anyone who doesn't mind a slower pacing to check it out. For anyone who doesn't like my more quirky take on Itsuki and want a more grounded version, that story does a much better job than I can do! Thank you very much for mentioning my story in your note.**

* * *

_Think harder on it, what are the prime numbers again? 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17... Try to recount indivisible prime numbers to jog your memory..._

The sound of someone knocking on his door distracts Naofumi Iwatani from his mental task. A moment later the door to his room slides open with a loud clunk at the end. Naofumi doesn't bother to raise his head. He is still keeping his face buried in the textbook and his notes when he hears the voice of his little brother Takeru. "Naofumi, Hachiken is here."

The elder boy with messy hair doesn't respond to the sound. His face is still scrunched up at the equation that he failed to puzzle out, probably because he messed up an important formula somewhere along the way. After a few more seconds of fruitless attempts at fixing his calculations he eventually gives an annoyed grunt and a half nod to his younger brother as a response.

The younger sibling standing in the doorway lets out an exasperated sigh and motions for the figure standing behind him to come in.

The boy with a pair of thick black rimmed glasses and equally messy brown hair enters the room. His almost bloodshot eyes have heavy bags under them. Something he has in common with his friend and classmate whom he is currently visiting for a study session.

"Sup." Hachiken gives a quick greeting to Naofumi and receiving a nod of acknowledgment back begins to take his own textbook and notes out of his stuffed bag.

Naofumi's younger brother rolls his eyes at the two high school students fighting their way for Tokyo University's entrance exam.

"Right, I'm leaving the cakes here for you two." Takeru sets the small tray of cupcakes on the table between the two older teenagers and turns away. Before he closes the door, the younger boy gives them both an intense stare. From what Naofumi can make out through his peripheral vision Takeru almost looks concerned. But that can't be his spoiled brat of a younger brother.

"Naofumi, try not turn into an Oni, okay?" Having seemingly done his daily duty of berating his elder brother the younger sibling takes his leave.

The door clanks shut again, leaving the two exam warriors with their herculean task of preparing for the most prestigious university Japan has to offer.

Hours later the now dried up cakes have sat untouched and forgotten by the two occupants of the room. Once Naofumi decides to give up on studying for the day and picks one up it tastes more like sandpaper in his mouth.

**Interlude: The Melancholy of Naofumi Iwatani**

None of his classmates ever expected Naofumi Iwatani to become best friends with Yuugo Hachiken. Sure, they are both the pariah of their class in their own ways, but aside from that the two of them had almost nothing in common.

Naofumi was your typical anti-social loner that kept to his own company and got by on barely-passable grades attained through the bare minimum of effort. A proud member of the 'going home early club', his free time was mostly taken up by games and light novels, rather than socializing with his peers. After his first year of high school he couldn't boast to even have one close acquaintance in his homeroom class and neither did he act like that fact particularly bothered him. Naofumi only managed to narrowly avoid being the stereotype of the worst kind of otaku by not being fat or ugly. Even so, his standoffish ways gave him a reputation of being bit of a creep.

Hachiken on the other hand was a know-it-all bookworm that always bounced in his seat at the chance to answer the teacher's question. This had quickly given him the reputation of being a teacher's pet and would have surely served as a detriment to Hachiken socializing with his classmates during his free time... If the concept of free time didn't seem to have eluded the boy in question. It soon became apparent to everyone that no matter what, Hachiken always has his head buried either in a text book or a pile of mock exam questions, even when there was no expected test coming in the foreseeable future. They boy simply did not seem to have a life outside of academics.

So as it stood at first glance, aside for having a tendency to be reclusive the two hardly had much in common.

Naofumi himself would have laughed at anyone who suggested the idea of him trying to be buddy with Yuugo. At least until the day he had his first conversation with the bespectacled boy.

It was in his second year of highschool, soon after Naofumi played Koei's newly released Warriors Orochi 4. His favorite character in the game was Nobuyuki Sanada. Not because the character was strong, but because the character was also an elder brother who felt overshadowed by his younger brother. Something Naofumi Iwatani could certainly relate to on a personal level.

The night before, while Naofumi was desperately trying to catch up with his homework a day before it was due - Naofumi kept putting it off until the last moment in favor of playing his newly bought game - his much younger brother somehow managed to solve a question that had the older brother stumped for over an hour, seemingly without even trying. Takeru wasn't even supposed to have been studying calculus yet, but all it took him was once sideways glance at the algebra problem and a minute to neatly pencil out where Naofumi went wrong with his solution to it.

It was not the first time Takeru succeeded at something that his elder brother struggled with, nor the hundredth. No matter how small and insignificant the task, it was the hallmark of the Iwatani household for the youngest son to prove himself better at it than the eldest. Nothing unusual here.

But this time, in this instance, it seems to have been one drop too much. Too much for Naofumi to ignore and brush aside, too much to forget like it never happened. Perhaps because of how smug Takeru looked in that moment? Perhaps because of how their parents gushed over how smart their younger son was for once again succeeding where the other failed? Maybe it was just the straw that broke the camel's back?

While Naofumi realized that he should have felt grateful for his younger brother's help, since Naofumi was near the edge of failing his algebra at that moment, he found himself lacking any feelings of gratitude whatsoever. He simply felt tired. In a way different from how one might get tired from doing homework or partaking in physical activity. It was an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion coming from the core of his being, expanding outward, reaching without purpose, utterly engulfing him.

Naofumi found himself feeling… hollow.

The next day the feeling still haunted Naofumi as he made his way to school. It failed to leave even as his classes seemed to breeze by in a blur. So it was that Naofumi found himself on the school's roof, looking out at Tokyo through the fence erected around the perimeter of the rooftop space.

The hustle and bustle of the city always helped him clear his mind when he was troubled. The ambient noise of millions of people going about their daily lives… Lives that held purpose. Held meaning.

Well, he guessed all those people weren't fated to be born as an inferior version of someone.

Leaning outward with his eyes closed, the fingers of his right hand gripping and tangling into the gaps of the steel safety net, Naofumi found himself letting out a bitter smile.

Lost in the moment the Otaku can't help but make an exclamation just like Nobuyuki in the game. "[Hah, it seems no older brother can ever match his younger brother.]"

"[Um... I hate to disagree, but I think you got that backwards.]" A familiar voice from behind almost made Naofumi jump.

Naofumi blinked his eyes open. That was the exact line spoken by Sun Quan in his initial comrade dialogue with Nobuyuki from the game. He turned around and saw Yuugo standing on the roof with a textbook in his hand.

"I didn't know you also play Warriors Orochi 4, Hachiken." There is genuine surprise in Naofumi's voice, both at having someone respond to his thoughts spoken aloud and that someone being Hachiken of all people.

"Orochi what?" The class know-it-all nervously pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He looked down at his feet like a deflated balloon. "I was speaking of my life."

"Oh."

That was the start of their friendship.

Naofumi learned that Yuugo wasn't the know-it-all show-off everyone thought he was. The boy grew up with a very strict father who expect the best from his children in academics. Yuugo also had an elder brother who was able to learn study material without much effort due to his genius level intelligence. Both his father's high expectations and his elder brother's natural talent pressured Yuugo into always giving his 110% effort to prove himself.

Naofumi couldn't help but feel a little inspired by the nervous, but eager and determined boy. Before long, he was putting his gaming systems away and spending his free time picking up study materials alongside Yuugo.

And while Hachiken was very proficient at memorizing different materials and reciting knowledge from books, Naofumi turned out surprisingly good at being able to look at problems from a different angle and solve them creatively. Working alongside his newly found friend Naofumi found himself regaining the drive that he seemed to have started losing years ago. Before long everyone that knew Naofumi as a lazy and irredeemable otaku had their jaws drop, his marks skyrocketing from barely passing to the top of his year alongside those of Yuugo Hachiken.

For his part, Hachiken was equally as excited at finding a kindred spirit in Naofumi. After their end of semester grades came in and the obvious improvement in Naofumi's academic scores became apparent, the bespectacled boy who had become Naofumi's first real friend decided to share his dream. A dream of overcoming the fate of being born the less talented brother through sheer hard work. "Let's get accepted into Tokyo University together, Naofumi! We'll prove everyone who doubted us wrong. We can do everything our brothers do!"

Naofumi returned the eager boy's smile. He crushed the empty box of juice that he was drinking from and tossed it into the waste bin ahead. "Yeah, let's show everyone we aren't failures."

And as the day drew to a close the two of them bumped their fists together under the setting sun. "To Tokyo University together!"

* * *

Sometimes Naofumi found it hard to imagine that a few years had already passed after he went separate ways with Hachiken. In the end, their best efforts simply weren't good enough and they were both rejected by Tokyo University.

That revelation hit Naofumi with the weight of a speeding truck, in a single instant utterly obliterating all of his newly found passion and motivation. So much for overcoming fate through hard work he thought. Who were they even fooling with their efforts all this time? The game was rigged from the start, from the moment they were born to be the two talentless brothers to two real geniuses.

And as if to top it all off… his parents decided that if Naofumi could aim for Tokyo University and fail by a small margin, then their younger and more gifted son was a certain shoe-in for being accepted. They'd decided to pour all of their best efforts into making sure that the younger brother succeeded where the elder failed. All of the best tutors that they could afford. All of the extracurricular courses they could sign up their youngest for. They really went all out.

Once again Takeru would be destined to prevail where Naofumi couldn't.

It would not the first time Takeru succeeded at something that his elder brother struggled with, nor the hundredth. No matter how small and insignificant the task, it was the hallmark of the Iwatani household for the youngest son to prove himself better at it than the eldest. Nothing unusual here. This time it was only just Naofumi's dream that was taken from him and handed over to Takeru.

That moment…Naofumi felt that he had achieved a sort of zen. A peace of mind regarding his place in the world. He was always just a background character wasn't he? Someone that existed only to be overcome by those better than him. The backdrop next to which others could shine. So, why did he even worry to begin with? Wasn't it pointless? Why should he bother to keep trying?

The realization made his next decision simple for him. He applied to and was quickly accepted by some unnoticeable third rate college close to home. The course he signed up for was some equally third rate economics module.

Oh, his grades were still certainly good enough to go to a prestigious college even if not Tokyo University. But he saw no point in it. If his little brother is studying to get into Tokyo University then he'll get there eventually. Anything will look like a miserable defeat compared to that. With that knowledge in mind Naofumi might as well cut his losses and lessen his academic workload.

"Anywhere's fine, as long as I can have a carefree life." That was Naofumi's response to the question of which direction to go with his life. If he wasn't destined to achieve anything great then he might as well ensure that he has an otaku's comfort zone close to home. Besides, when he was making the decision Naofumi doubted that he could keep up in a good college without Hachiken constantly pushing him forward.

Sure enough, without the eager bookworm by his side it didn't take long before Naofumi slumped back into his old habits. Doing just enough to pass his course and spending most of his time playing video games, watching anime and reading light novels.

But speaking of his old friend…Unlike Naofumi, Hachiken didn't accept what seemed to be the harsh but undeniable truth of the world. Even after his dreams were crushed under the brutal weight of reality.

"I want to go where nobody knows me. Try to start from a clean slate. Just because I couldn't reach my dream one time is no reason to give up on life." That had been Yuugo Hachiken's reasoning for going to an agriculture college all the way North in the Hokkaido country side.

"You are just running away from the truth." Had been Naofumi's derisive accusation that served as his final parting words.

Later he'd feel guilty about it. After all, Hachiken wasn't exactly someone like him. He was able to actually try and push himself all on his own, even if he didn't succeed in the end. Someone resilient enough to push against fate and inspire someone else to do the same… If Naofumi was simply the background mob character next to against whom those born for success were to prove themselves, then Hachiken was the underdog hero that would seek to find his way regardless of how many times he has to try.

What if rather than being destined for failure like Naofumi, Hachiken simply failed because Naofumi dragged him down with him? Now that he left Naofumi behind, he should be free of the limitations of carrying a dead weight on his shoulders. Such were Naofumi's thoughts as guilt eroded away at him.

And as time passed these thoughts were only reaffirmed in Naofumi's mind. From what little news he heard from his former best friend, Hachiken really managed to grow into his own. After Hachiken's escape from his oppressive upbringing and deadbeat study partner - though the boy himself was too polite and considerate to put it in those terms - he made lots of friends in college. Sometimes when they made bacon together with the pigs they raised themselves Yuugo would even send some to Naofumi.

Hachiken also joined a horse riding club and competed in the nationals. Naofumi quietly went out of his way to attend the tournament, even if he was still feeling too much shame to meet his former best friend face to face there. He didn't want to ruin the atmosphere by butting in with his belated apologies. It would no doubt seem insincere since how he'd only be giving them after seeing Hachiken finally find a place for himself. He didn't want Hachiken to think that he was only trying to rekindle their friendship in order to mooch off from his hard earned success. So Naofumi silently support his former best friend and study partner from the sidelines, where he wouldn't be a bother to him anymore.

Last that Naofumi heard from Hachiken was a couple of years into his own rather lackluster college career. Hachiken wrote to him that was already planning to start his own company with a senpai after he graduates. Sharing his enthusiasm for the prospective business and the love he discovered for agriculture. Things like crops rotation and soil density... it was honestly kind of fascinating.

Naofumi read the email with a bitter smile. He was genuinely happy for Yuugo. He was a great person and an amazing friend. But that just accentuated the fact that their friendship was never equal. Naofumi was merely the ballast that needed to be cast aside so that someone born for success could live their own fulfilling life.

If in the past, Naofumi at times used to wonder how his life would have turned out if he had enough courage to go to Hokkaido together with Yuugo, those naive regrets were put aside by now. As the months and then years quickly went by the otaku all but convinced himself that he did the right thing by staying in Tokyo. Yuugo wanted to go to a place where 'nobody' knows him. So even if Naofumi stopped being such a burden, which Naofumi doubted was within his ability, if he went to Hokkaido after him it would ruin Hachiken's fresh start.

It didn't matter what friendship Nobuyuki Sanada and Sun Quan formed in Warriors Orochi 4's storyline. When the game ended, the gods sent the heroes back to their own world… well, time period actually, but it's minor detail… where they forget everything so that history can be preserved.

The hard worker discovers his passion and eagerly chases after his dream. The otaku locks himself in time and wastes away his life. In the end, everything was right in the world…

…Wasn't it?…

…Deep down he still felt like he betrayed his best friend.

Yes, this is how he should remember his life:

_The name's Iwatani Naofumi, college sophomore, and I'm what most people would call an Otaku. I wasn't always this way, but after I was introduced to video games, anime, and Otaku culture, there was no way I could ever go back to caring about something as boring as studying..._

Silently, the Otaku realized thinking like this is him betraying Yuugo once again. But he is sure the two of them will continue to grow apart as Yuugo become busier with his life. His letter has became more and more sparse over the years. Naofumi doesn't blame Yuugo. He's the one who failed their friendship first, and he's genuinely happy for Yuugo's new life.

Sometimes Naofumi noticed an agriculture book out of order in the library when he goes to find a new novel. He always pick those books up to either read it on the spot, or check it out and read it later at home.

But amid all these silent musings and becoming more and more introverted, Naofumi almost missed the significant changes occurring in his own family's dynamic right under his nose.

It appears that at some point Takeru had started falling in with the wrong crowd. The young teenager was now regularly skipping out on school in favor of hanging out with a group of local delinquents. His grades were quickly dropping below even the bottom benchmark set by his older brother. His tutors all complained that he would not listen to a word they said. He even got himself a punk haircut.

Their parents seemed to have both burst a blood vessel in their head from how stressed out they were by this behavior. Their immediate consensus was that this was Naofumi's doing. As the older child he failed to be a proper role model for his younger sibling. At their wits end they demanded that Naofumi fix what he caused or be kicked out of the household for ruining his little brother's life with his bad example.

While Naofumi doubted that it was his example that was leading Takeru to a life of petty crime and street violence, he nevertheless understood his parents point. Just because Naofumi was a failure didn't mean that his actions did not have consequences at all and that his presence was completely unnoticeable. Why did he go on assuming that he could be a useless layabout and they would simply tolerate it indefinitely? This was just a thinly veiled excuse to finally be rid of him. What's the point in keeping around the shame of the family? There is none. While it became obvious to Naofumi after the telling off, it really should have been so for a long time before that.

But he supposed it was two years too late to worry about that now. Might as well get it over with. Least he could do is give a shot at straightening out his bratty little brother's rebellious phase. That way he'd have at least one less regret when he was left out on his own.

It was with a profound lack of enthusiasm that he made his way to Takeru's room and knocked on the door. He was half expecting the angry shout from his brother, demanding that he be left alone. Resigned, Naofumi opened the door anyway and made his way in, ready to give a formal try at asking his brother what was wrong before giving up after not being able to offer any real help.

So it was much to Naofumi's surprise that once his younger brother's shouting settled down, Takeru burst into weeping tears. He sat on his bed, face covered in his hands and shoulders shaking, quiet sobs coming from him at irregular intervals. Before Naofumi knew what he was doing he had Takeru wrapped in a hug and was holding his quivering form against his shoulder, his coat being drenched in tears and snot, while words seemed to spill from his little brother's mouth in a seemingly endless torrent.

Turns out that being born destined to surpass expectations isn't easy. Their parents were always more involved in their younger son's life after the elder had proven himself a disappointment at an early adolescent age, their overbearing and controlling attitude towards Takeru surpassed all bounds when Naofumi regressed into being an otaku after his short stint as an ace student. While initially somewhat hopeful of their eldest son making something of himself, after his failure to get into Tokyo University and following regression into his previous state, they were consumed by fear of their younger son also losing his way.

From the perspective of their parents, Naofumi showed an example of giving up after not being able to achieve the very best result. So they doubled, tripled and then quadrupled the already immense pressure on Takeru. If aiming for and achieving the very best result was what it took to stop their younger son from losing his drive, then the path forward was clear. They would accept nothing less than him surpassing his older brother again and succeeding where Naofumi failed.

Ironically, this attitude is what caused their youngest child to snap in the first place.

When put that way Naofumi supposed that it actually WAS kind of his fault that Takeru broke from all the pressure. At least partially. He won't claim credit for the blind and stubborn attitude of their parents. But what can he do about it?

Once his brother finished weeping in his arms Naofumi was still struggling to come up with an adequate response. If he came into this already prepared to give up, that was no longer an option right now. He could not let the consequences of his bad decisions ruin his little brother's life. Even if their relationship was never the warmest… it would still be a betrayal.

…He would not betray someone again.

So he spoke, carefully chosen words slowly coming out of his mouth. He told his little brother that he understood him in a way. He knew that feeling that makes it seem as if you have no control over your life. How easy and tempting it is to just give up.

He told him of his own regrets. Told him of how he envied Hachiken even as he was happy for him. Told him of how even if he doesn't live up to the expectations their parents have for him it won't be the end of the world. He explained to Takeru that rather than considering his talent to be a burden he should instead be made free by it. Expectations don't matter. At the end of the day he shouldn't feel pressured because of what others think.

And if Naofumi was an utter hypocrite as he spoke he felt no guilt for it. He would not let his shortcomings hurt someone else. He would not betray his brother like he betrayed his best friend. If he was born with the original sin of being a loser otaku then he would do his best to make up for his faults.

As Naofumi's words tapered off into silence they kept sitting there silently for some time. Naofumi was happy to note that some tension seems to have disappeared from Takeru's features after their heart to heart. After a short while he got up when he felt that the shoulder and arm that his brother was leaning on was starting to get numb.

"Alright, tell me if you need someone to lend you an ear again. If you do I'll be there for you." Naofumi said while moving his arm around to get the blood flowing. He stopped just before reaching the door though, unsure if he said enough to really stop his little brother from falling back into his previous state again. "If you want to, I could always lend you a couple of my VNs to play with. Really helps me with releasing stress." He shuffled his feet awkwardly. The hell was he saying? His brother was much like their parents when it came to all things related to otaku culture. He would probably feel insulted at the insinuation that he'd ever stoop to playing a VN.

"Yeah, I'd actually like that." Was the surprising reply Naofumi heard coming from behind him however. It stumped Naofumi so much that his surprise must have been physically evident. "If that's alright with you I mean!" Takeru quickly interjected, thinking that Naofumi must have been offering to be polite, rather than with any intent of following through.

"No, no it's fine! I was just a little surprised is all. Wait here a sec, I'll bring some over from my room right now." Naofumi quickly tried to clear any misunderstanding.

The next few hours Naofumi spent introducing his brother to VNs, dating simulators and the wonders of 2D waifus in general. Explaining in detail how might one go about picking a route and earning favor with whomever you consider Best Girl. While Takeru started out by reacting with genuine bewilderment at all of it, he seemed to eventually be drawn in by his otaku brother's enthusiasm if nothing else. Both of the brothers finally retired to sleep only at the early hours of morning.

* * *

Several months after that incident found Naofumi reminiscing on how things have been changing lately.

His brother had really settled down once the wonders of anime girls were made clear to him. No longer spending his time by becoming involved with gangs and acting out against authority, Takeru was now practically the definition of a bona fide otaku. His grades did improve once again however, which meant that his and Naofumi's parents were willing to let their son's new hobby slide.

Another consequence of Naofumi's efforts in saving his brother was that he was now allowed to keep living at home and was no longer under threat of being kicked out. Provided that he picked up his own studies however.

Which is why Naofumi currently found himself in the local public library, browsing the non-fiction section for textbooks on his economics course. It made more sense to him to use the ones in the library even if they weren't the most up to date, rather than spend outrageous sums of money on buying ones for personal use.

Naofumi is drawn out of his thoughts when he hears the sound of something falling right next to him. Deciding to take a short break from his studies he turns around to pick up the fallen object.

Huh? It seems as if a fantasy book was left in the wrong section by someone. "The Weapons of the Four Saints?"

* * *

Naofumi Iwatani belatedly realizes one thing: Nothing ever changes in his life. He is forever the black sheep, even when he's whisked off into a sword and sorcery fantasy world like he's some Isekai main character. Although in his defense, he certainly didn't meet any god that gave him super cheat abilities.

He is the only one of the four "heroes" with a piece of armor instead of a weapon. The others around seem to immediately notice this discrepancy and rub it in his face.

The king doesn't mention his name in the audience. The old geezer apologies when Naofumi rightfully points it out, but it looks barely like an afterthought.

It reminds Naofumi of how his parents used to boast to the neighbors and their friends of their younger son's newest achievement. Then they would suddenly realize Naofumi was standing silently right besides them and struggle to say something nice about him, like how the elder son would go out in the summer to do some part time work.

The other heroes talk amongst themselves about his shield. They act almost like he is not there, before revealing the shield is apparently a class only a "loser" would pick in their games.

What's up with that anyway? Didn't the people playing those games ever need a tank to raid with? Or were they all pvp oriented games in which tank classes were useless and it was all about dps output?

In hindsight, it shouldn't be any surprise none of the adventurers the King gathered want to accompany him. If he was ever naive enough to think that if he just went to a new place and started from a clean slate like Hachiken he would be able to make something of himself, he certainly doesn't think so now. He was born to be an otaku loser. Whether in his old world or this one. He only excels at bringing those close to him down with him. Worse than a dead-weight. His best efforts are only enough to mitigate some of the damage he inflicts on others. How could he possibly be a reliable protector for anyone?

"My Lord, I will travel with the Shield Hero." The voice is soft, but clear in the silence of the Throne room. It reminds Naofumi of the echoes of a wind chime in the summer breeze. Naofumi turns his head around and sees a young woman with shoulder-length hair, red like a halo of ardent flame.

"Oh? Are you sure?" The king's voice sounds a little forced. Maybe he too, still hasn't recovered from the rather sudden turn of events.

"Yes." The woman gives an affirmative nod to the King before slowly walking her way to Naofumi's side. She gathers one of Naofumi's hands into hers and gives him a bright smile that seems to lite up the massive room. "Nice to meet you, Shield Hero. My name is Mein of Samphor. I will be in your care from now on."

Is it just him or is there a source of bright pink link filtering into his field of vision?

"R-Right." Naofumi scratches his head and quickly turns his eyes around, nervously licking his suddenly dry lips. He had never had such a beautiful girl so close to him in his life. For an otaku like him this is more than a bit overwhelming!

…Maybe he was wrong about not having a chance to start afresh in a new world after all.

* * *

"Silence! You fiend! I knew you were rotten from the start, but to abuse your prestige as a Legendary Hero!? Shame on you! For thinking your prestige could protect you from being brought to justice!" The king of Melromarc is yelling at Naofumi like a cat with a stomped tail. The young man can barely even raise his head to look at the angry monarch due to the crossed spears around his neck.

Times like this make the otaku summoned from another world wonder what went wrong with his life. First he is all but ignored by his parents over his more academically accomplished little brother. Then when he tries to prove he is not a failure by getting into Tokyo University with his only friend, both of them get rejected. So he goes back to his old ways in order to not relive the disappointment of knowing his best is simply not good enough, losing his only real friend in the process. And after that it turns out that his brief time as a model student and the following regression back into a lazy otaku caused his parents to practically start smothering his little brother with their control, causing him to snap.

When it turned out that Naofumi was able to repair some of the damage and even start getting his own life back on track, he was suddenly whisked away to another world. Finally, once summoned to this new world he discovered that him being an utter failure was only reinforced as an axiom around which every world in the multiverse works. In fact it was even worse here than back home.

…Seriously, who ever heard of an Isekai series where the protagonist has it worse in the fantasy world!? And yet here he is. A shield user who can't use any other weapons. He can't even fight low level common monsters. He is looked down by everyone here, from the king, to his fellow summoned heroes, to the adventurers who are supposed to help the heroes fight. There is only one ray of sunshine amid all of this horribleness, Miss Mein, the only one to volunteer to be his companion… If only he weren't dragged out of his bed in nothing but his underwear and accused of attempting to rape her in front of the entire court and his Isekai'd compatriots.

It turns out being summoned into a fantasy world isn't always a fun adventure. It's actually downright terrifying if the world hates you from the get go. Who would have thought?

Naofumi lets out a cry even he himself finds pitiful. "But I didn't do it! Won't anyone believe in me!?"

The Sword Hero, Ren Amagi is rubbing his temples furiously. He is probably the closest thing to a friendly face in this court. At least the teenager from another Japan is willing to listen to Naofumi's pleas instead of judging him for the accusation directed against him alone. The Sword Hero opens his eyes to look behind Naofumi. "Maybe we should hear the story from the victim's side?"

Naofumi forces himself to twist his neck between the sharp spears. At least his high defense rating as the Shield Hero allows him to that much without committing spear assisted suicide. He sees his only companion walking into the throne room held in Itsuki Kawasumi's arm with a distressed look plastered over her face.

Oh.

The stunningly beautiful damsel unhooks her arm from the Bow Hero and steps forward. Her voice sweet as dripping venom. "The Shield Hero..."

Mein of Samphor gives a quick glance Naofumi's way while taking a deep breath. The young man's eye widen with a sudden realization. What if this has been a setup from the start? He doesn't know why the king of a nation would go through such a loop just to frame a clueless guy from another world like him... But the king did look down on him from the start. All of the adventurers had to have been picked out by him. That's why none of them wanted to join his party... Except for one.

He stares and at Miss Mein's face, at how it shows visible distress that's played up almost comically if you really look at it. How none of her worry seems to actually reach her eyes. Eyes which lack any genuine surprise in them…

Genuine… Was anything that happened the previous day fitting of that word? All of a sudden the previous actions of the beautiful red headed girl start seeing more and more like those of a seductress, rather than those of a young adventurer.

He was had wasn't he? The only person who is willing to stand by his side is nothing more than a fabricated sham. One that he fell for hook line and sinker. He watches the seductresses lips move as she seals his sentence, all the color draining from the world as a torrent of rage swells up from that emptiness inside him…!

"...is completely innocent."

Those are the words that come out of the beautiful girl's mouth.

...Oh.

The throne room suddenly falls completely silent, before the assembled nobility explodes in a torrent of hushed whispering that coalesces into a cacophony of muted noise. Some of the nobles begin to creep in like a group of flies.

It's all going over Naofumi's head. One thought is set on loop inside of his skull.

Mein did not betray him.

He is only brought out of his trance when the spears pointed at his throat are removed. The Sword Hero reaches out a hand to him and helps him up to his feet.

His legs feel wobbly and he almost falls back down again. Mein did not betray him.

The Spear Hero, who was trying to take Naofumi's head off a moment ago begins to take his anger out on the king for making Mein cry. The Sword Hero, who was already speaking on his behalf, helps him with renewed vigor. The newly arrived Bow Hero joins in the Sword Hero's crusade, taking the king to task for failing justice and demanding compensation be paid for wronging Naofumi.

All of that is irrelevant. Because Mein did not betray him.

He gives a glance at the girl that just saved him. She is kneeling on the floor and has her face in her hands. She is not sobbing or shaking anymore. For the briefest moment he thinks that he catches her eye looking back at him.

Naofumi turns his eyes away a moment later and straightens his back. He once more takes in his circumstances. The bizarre circumstances where everyone seems to be at each other's throats, accusing each other, improvising excuses on the spot… The circumstances no one seems to have anticipated. Everyone is acting surprised, panicked…

Unlike when he was made out to be guilty.

Mein was expected to betray him. Mein did not betray him.

The shouting around the throne room escalates. It's actually impressive to see how quick the tables turned. Under pressure from three of the summoned heroes the King seems to be at a loss for words. One of his advisers is speaking on his behalf, but it doesn't seem like his words are doing much to diffuse the situation.

The shield bearer almost feels sorry for the monarch. He'd have probably felt more empathy, if he himself wasn't almost convicted by this very man under a false accusation just a moment ago. But in the end he chooses to swallow his anger and frustration to allow a somewhat graceful exit for the king. It's never a good idea to anger the supreme leader of a nation. Especially when they are in a room full of well armed guards and knights.

Everything happens around Naofumi more like a flash, he is returned his equipment and silver then ushered out of the castle before he can even fully regain his bearing. His only companion tackles him when he barely steps out of the gate. The shaken young woman with ardent hair embraces him while trembling on his bare chest. "Master Naofumi! I'm so sorry you had to suffer this humiliation because of me! If I wasn't your companion, you wouldn't have to endure that trial."

Naofumi flails his arm around like he is falling through the air without anything to grab onto. Both because the impact knocked him off balance and because he never had such close contact with a beautiful young woman before.

What should he say or do right now!? Sure, he played a bunch of sim dating games, but his memory wasn't exactly photographic and now that part of his past feels more distant than a previous lifetime.

The young man tentatively closes his hands on Mein's shoulders, running his hand in a circular motion trying to comfort her. "No, it's not Miss Mein's fault. They could have come up with any excuse to frame me if they wanted to. I was saved because Miss Mein spoke up for me. Thank you... for everything."

"Mein was very brave, speaking up against that king. You are lucky to have her, Iwatani." The Spear Hero, Motoyasu Kitamura's voice sounds a little envious for the moment. Naofumi supposes that he can understand why he feels that way. Mein was in the Spear Hero's party before she decided to help out the friendless Shield Hero.

Minutes later he still stands atop the hill before the castle gates, watching the other heroes disappear from his view along with their companions. Mein wordlessly resting her head on his shoulder.

Naofumi Iwatani closes his eyes. The image of the boy with messy brown hair and a pair of thick black rimmed glasses happily laughing and waving at him appears in his mind. Yuugo Hachiken seems to be calling him farewell before turning around to vanish into the distance.

When the Shield Hero opens his eyes they burn with determination.

We may never see each other again, Yuugo, but please, cheer me on from Japan. I will not be a coward for a second time. I will not fail someone close to me again. I will not fail Mein just as she did not fail me!

For my companion who believed in me, I will be the strongest shield on earth!

* * *

**Author's Note (Once again very ramble-y and contains possible SPOILERS for both my story, and DEFINITELY for Reprise of the Spear Hero!)**

**First, to everyone who might worry I'd try to adjust my story to suit reader feed backs. There is no need to worry for that, because I'm one of those writers who first write for myself. I only take ideas from readers when it suits my original creative vision, and that's what I meant when Comrade Broseph helps me hammer out the certain details in my story.**

**Now, to The Joining:**

**I don't want to be derisive to you because in a way, I can emphasis with how you feel. I also really don't like writers who mangle and snaps the characters in their story to suit an overarching plot. That's something I'm very vocal when criticizing authors like JK Rowling when I talk with my friends. I guess that makes me a hypocrite at the end of the day.**

**On your point of Itsuki should only act out when he gets Pride Bow... I'm sorry but I completely disagree with you on this because:**

**(SPOILER FOR REPRISE OF THE SPEAR HERO START NOW!)**

In Siltvelt timeline, Itsuki went completely justice junkie in the end, kind of like my story here (although he doesn't steal dialogue from Shiro Emiya because hey, copyright problems). The time of when war between Melromarc and Siltvelt isn't explicit, but we know it's between the second (Chimera) wave and third (Soul Eater/Glass) wave because Motoyasu went to destroyed Lute village sometime before the war.

Since we know Melromarc summoned the heroes after dealing with the first wave, that means the maximum time Itsuki went from sane to completely crazy to the point he dismiss the Pope's speech of committing racial genocide against demi-human as 'a simple exaggeration' is a little shorter than two months at most. And Itsuki doesn't use Pride Bow in the fight which shows he hasn't even unlocked that curse series since he's fighting all out to avenge his dead companion and to strike down who he thinks are evil.

This convinces me that him unlocking Pride Bow is a symptom of his already existing Justice obsession, not the cause of him become crazy like you suggested. He's already unhinged internally, just managing to hide it better.

**Of course, one can argue all the repeated timelines of Reprising are separate alternate worlds and it doesn't reflect the canon Itsuki, but then that means I should be free to interpret his character to suit my story because I am also explicitly working on an alternate timeline/dimension.**

**I ask you to withhold your judgement till Itsuki's POV Interlude shortly after the Chimera Wave where I shows why he's acting the way he is. Then you can start dissecting my story and tell me why I'm a total hack.**

**;)**


	6. 05: Woe

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**First, I need to apologize for missing my weekend deadline. Longer explanation at the end of the chapter. The next update will be the weekend on June than the upcoming weekend. Once again, apologize to anyone looking forward to my story.**

**I want to once again give my biggest thanks to Comrade Broseph for help rewrite this chapter, thank you very much for co-writing this chapter with me and sorry you had to crunch to morning! Also thanks to Fluffball13 for reading my first draft to make sure I stay on the right direction.**

**Also, Author's Note at the end for people who want to see me blabber more.**

* * *

Any halfway decent liar knows that adding truth to the lies you weave makes them more convincing. But a true master of deception knows that the best way to manipulate someone is to tell the absolute truth.

The art to the craft lies in only telling the truth that benefits you, allowing the target of the deception naturally fill in the blanks and come to a wrong conclusion by themselves.

Mein keeps her head low while following Naofumi's lead towards the plains outside the city walls. Despite the tumultuous events of the morning, they were currently heading out of the city to do some monster slaying. She was honestly a little surprised, having thought that Naofumi would want to spend the entire day recovering from what to him must have been a horrible ordeal. However the young man seems to have discovered some sort resolve within himself. He insisted that they had no time to waste and the faster he became stronger the better.

Well, Mein certainly wasn't going to complain about her chosen Hero's newly found spirit. It wouldn't do if he was so crushed by what happened that he'd become unmotivated. And while it's certainly good that he wasn't, his trials and tribulations had only just begun. It's going to be up to her to ensure that his resolve does not abandon him.

Noticing Naofumi's sideways glance at her she pretends to still shake a little in her step, doing her best to cower at his side as they move. Her body language is set to express uncertainty and fear. Even if inside she wants to do nothing more than smirk. After all, what better motivation could she give her newly acquired pawn than motivation to protect his only companion, the only one who didn't abandon him in his hour of need?

The die had been cast and now with her future queenship on the line, Mein resolves to be nothing less than the most convincing damsel in distress for her chosen knight in shining armor. She once again represses her smirk. The so called 'Demon of the Shield' doesn't stand a chance at resisting her. Naofumi's seduction was going to take days at most and then she'll have him eating right out of her hand.

Although, Mein supposes that it wouldn't do to get overconfident now. She is not out of the woodwork yet. Right now she needs to find a way to give crucial information to Naofumi, without ousting herself as one of the conspirators that were behind his near-conviction. Information his life depends on. Information that may compromise her own standing with him. If he takes it the wrong way there is no going back.

Just as well that the die had been cast already, isn't it?

**Chapter 5: Woe is the Shield Hero**

Once they'd left the city of Melromarc Castle sufficiently far behind, Mein looks around the open fields to make sure that no one is close enough to listen in on them. They seem to be in the clear, aside from some farmers that are strewn about the countryside here and there, closest of them being way outside of hearing range. There is still always a chance that one of them is a disguised shadow in possession of an arcane listening device. But then again, a shadow could just as well be standing right in front of her at this very moment and she'd be none the wiser. Curse her low level…

She's just going to have to risk it. She takes Naofumi by his hand and pulls a bit to stop him from moving. He looks at her questioningly.

"Are you okay, Mein?" Naofumi dropped the 'Miss' in her name. A good sign that the young man is starting to see her as a close ally, rather than merely an acquaintance.

"You look shaken. Maybe today you should take it easy? I don't want to force you to fight right after... that." The Shield Hero Naofumi runs a hand through his messy hair. His eyes wander around the plain, like he is trying to find some kind of cheat sheet to help him out of an awkward moment.

Cute. He is clearly more concerned about her wellbeing rather than his own. But that can be both a good thing or a bad thing, depending on if he is forcing himself to act chivalrous or actually being sincere.

Oh, Mein certainly appreciates the gesture when she is the object of concern. And after yesterday she doesn't think that her Naofumi shares the Spear Hero's stipulations about women not fighting…

...She hopes. The Spear Hero did get pretty close to her Naofumi earlier… What if the blonde's idiocy was infectious and could be transmitted through mere proximity?

What a truly horrifying thought.

On that note, she should really start weaving her tale before Naofumi becomes too concerned.

"I'm sorry to have to concern you, Master Naofumi. Especially after that... sordid affair back in the castle. But I'm scared." She does her best to seem even more pitiful and makes certain to address Naofumi with the title of Master, so as to better to emphasize that she is in his care.

"From the trial? Don't worry, Mein. I'm fine, see? You saved me." The young man cheerfully flexes his arm and beats on his chest. His smile begins to fade when Mein's expression doesn't lighten up. "Maybe you are scared of the king? He does look suspicious, but we'll be careful. Amagi is going to help watch over our backs... probably. We also convinced Kawasumi... maybe. And Kitamura... well, he'll listen to you. We'll be fine, we have to be..."

Naofumi's voice slowly trails off near the end. He sounds more like he is trying to convince himself rather than her. Time to give him something to think about, and push him towards the direction she needs him to go.

Theatrically, Mein lets out a long and deep breath before starting her narrative. "Thank you for trying, Master Naofumi. But I'm scared because I... didn't tell you the truth. You see, there's a reason why you almost became a criminal. And it's not the one you heard in the throne room." The undercover princess looks to the side after the last sentence.

"…I see. Please tell me what you know, Mein." Any remnants of levity in his voice are gone without a trace. He does not seem surprised however. Interesting. It's good that she decided to have this conversation as soon as possible then, otherwise he might have jumped to some unfortunate conclusions. Especially if they were the correct ones.

"I will do my best, Master Naofumi. What do you know of our world?"

"The summoners told us about the Waves of Catastrophe. That these Waves are some sort of regularly occurring natural disaster in your world and whenever they come, they bring with them swarms of rampaging demonic monsters. They said that according to your legends whenever the Waves start four heroes are summoned to fight them off. I didn't get much else from them." Naofumi thoughtfully holds his chin in his hand, he closes his eyes and twists his brow together.

"I also read a book back in my world, right before ending up here. Something about heroes with different weapons... but I really can't remember much…" He pauses again for several seconds. "It's almost strange actually. The harder I try to remember anything that I've read the more it slips my mind. Like some sort of dream…" He looks troubled at the admission. "I do remember that the book was entirely blank when it came to the Shield Hero."

So he knows nothing then. Good. This means she can feed him easily accessible and commonplace knowledge in return for more of his trust.

"I'll try to start from the beginning, Master Naofumi. You see, aside from humans, there is another… group… that exists on this world. They look somewhat human-like, however they also posses grotesque animal features. Some of them are practically indistinguishable from beasts at first glance. They are called demi-humans or beastmen. By nature they are much more warlike than people. They have constantly been a scourge on the human kingdoms, since before even recorder history..."

Mein takes a dramatic pause. She is paying careful attention to Naofumi's reaction to what she says. Her words need to be chosen with great care, lest she accidentally puts her foot in her mouth. She knows little about what sort of society the young man came from after all.

The young man in question is so far looking thoughtful but seemingly accepting of her words.

"This is starting to sound like humans and Orcs from Warcraft... Next you'll tell me they arrived to this world through a dark portal and brought the Waves with them." The Shield Hero begins to mumble something under his breath. He scratches his head again when he sees Mein's bewildered stare. "…Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"…While our records of the ancient times have long since been lost, the beastmen do indeed have a lot in common with the demons that spill from the Waves. Aside from their inherent bloodlust, their bodies are much more attuned to their level. Their young can mature in a span of weeks by simply being in a party with their kin. This is an attribute shared by monsters and demons brought by the Waves."

Mein licks her lips nervously as she recounts what has been her country's propaganda since before she was born. To be fair, none of it was strictly speaking wrong to the best of her knowledge. It simply went out of its way to use the truth in order to paint their enemies in the most unfavorable light.

"The ability to gain living energy from slaying your foes… It was not always an intrinsic part of life. Humans are said to have been granted it by the grace of God, when our world was first threatened by the Waves of Catastrophe. But the demons and monsters, whose existence revolves entirely around draining life essence… They are said to be purely the product of the Devil's work."

Naofumi is listening with rapt attention. Mein takes another dramatic pause as she draws in a deep breath, before continuing her explanation.

"As Master Naofumi said, for as long as we remember, four Cardinal Heroes that are summoned from outside of our world had always saved us in our time of need. By the very nature of their existence all four always worked to combat the Waves… But that did not mean they were always in agreement when it came to other matters. Once the Waves were beaten back it was common for the Heroes to fall into conflict among themselves. And while the three Heroes bearing weapons always sided with various human kingdoms, it was not so when it came to the Shield Heroes of the past. Without a single exception, the Heroes of the Shield always took the side of the beasts and waged war on the kingdoms of man. On several occasions even coming close to wiping humanity out completely. Due to this the beastmen have taken to worshiping every Shield Hero as the walking avatar of their dark God." She lets her somber words hang in the air, as Naofumi stares at her open-mouthed.

"Our world mostly worships the four Legendary Heroes collectively as our saviors from the Waves of Catastrophe... But because of the divide in the allegiances of the Heroes of the past, the human kingdoms see every Shield Hero as someone that is eventually going to end up our enemy. Some even take it so far as to call the Shield Hero a demon in disguise, one that is always sent by the Waves to saw dissent among the true Heroes and weaken the world."

Somehow Naofumi's eyes open even wider, while his jaw does its best to hit the ground. The young man from another world stays perfectly still for an entire minute after Mein finished speaking, before he shouts loudly. "It all make sense now!"

After his proclamation Naofumi turns and starts to pace in a circle. His breath becomes hoarse like he is about to pass out. "That's why nobody wanted to be my companion! Why that king was so quick to convict me! This is... this is seriously messed up! Why do they think I'll be their enemy just because the other Shield Heroes didn't take their side! Have they thought that maybe it's because they had this assumption about those Shield Heroes and kept antagonizing them!?"

Mein gives the young Hero a moment to catch himself. Naofumi eventually manages to bring his breathing back to an even pace. He looks up at Mein with a mixture of emotions in his eyes that are too numerous to recount. "That's why you were in Kitamura's party at first, isn't it? You thought that I was an enemy of humans."

"Yes. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you, Master Naofumi. I am merely a new adventurer from the backwater town of Samphor… and I was also scared of the Shield Hero. The Church of the Three Heroes taught us that the false Hero of the Shield is a demon in disguise." Mein is keeping her eyes away from Naofumi's face and staring intently at the ground. As she talks she sheds more of her crocodile tears. "But when I saw Master Naofumi's desperate look after no one would join him... I knew that I couldn't leave you alone. And later that day you showed me that everyone was wrong about you! You were kind and thoughtful and clever, and- and nothing like everyone said you'd be! I'm ashamed of myself for judging you harshly, Master Naofumi! I know you aren't a demon! Please forgive me for ever doubting you!"

As Mein says this she begins to sob, her hands balled into fists by her sides. After a while she feels Naofumi's hands on her shoulders and looks up at him with tear filled eyes.

"No. You have nothing to be forgiven for, Mein. You went out of your way to give someone you were taught to hate a chance. And when everyone was turning on me and all you had to do was say what they wanted to hear, you instead weren't afraid to stand up to your own king! You chose to believe in me when it would have been so much easier to condemn me. Kitamura was right, I really AM lucky to have you."

The undercover princess forces her incessant creeping grin away from her face. She loves when a scheme runs its course without a hitch.

Now it's time to strike the iron while it's still hot.

"…Even so Master Naofumi, I still have a lot to make up for. For starters, please let me explain how the party system works." At seeing his confused look she hurries on to elaborate before he can interject anything. "While we are formally in one party, when it concerns Legendary Heroes it's not quite that simple. Heroes have a much more expanded system, one that allows them to interact with the world through their levels and abilities much more extensively than everyone else. Part of it allows them to invite other people to pool and share all of their claimed exp together."

Mein nervously places one foot behind another and looks back at the ground.

"It takes you a while to defeat even a single monster, so you don't gain much experience even if the total amount of exp for each of your kills is amplified by the Shield. I on the other hand am able to slay them at a far greater rate, but lack any sort of exp amplification without your Shield or any other Legendary weapon boosting the amount of life essence I absorb. So if you use your Shield's system to make me a party member, it would really speed up the process of gaining levels for the both of us."

Mein pretends to start sobbing again "I didn't mention anything about this earlier because I didn't yet know what kind of man Master Naofumi was… I thought that I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I gave ammunition to someone that would end up fighting humanity. Please forgive me..!"

A finger is suddenly pressed to her lips. The intimate gesture stuns her and as she lifts her eyes she can see Naofumi looking at her with a small comforting smile on his face. She can't help but think that some of the rosy tint to her cheeks must be entirely natural right now.

"It's alright. If I was taught to hate someone all my life I'd be careful around them too. I am glad that you told me this now Mein. The fact that you didn't share the details of how a Hero's party works earlier, when you didn't know me that well yet, just means you are a very responsible person." His smile deepens and involuntarily so does Mein's blush.

"Besides, better late than never, right?"

_Nailed it._

* * *

It's hours later and after a single level gained by each of them, that they find themselves back in the city in order to restock for supplies.

Mein can't help but feel a buzzing sense of childish glee at finally having reached level 4 after all of these years. Even if she spent those years convincing herself that levels don't matter for someone of her standing. And even if she was still ridiculously weak for a member of royalty… it's still a good feeling, that of knowing you just improved yourself after staying stagnant for so long.

Not that she thought that she particularly needed improving in anything outside of fighting skill. So she supposed that the best way to think about it would be… that she was covering her one remaining area of weakness and soon she would have none left!

When put that way she was pretty much perfect, wasn't she?

Naofumi for his part grew in power even more considerably than her. All from simply reaching level 2. Although it's not that surprising she supposed, given that he essentially doubled his level. At this point he no longer struggled to deal with the weaker variant of the balloon monsters that plagued the fields of Melromarc, being able to dispose of them by simple squeezing them hard enough. In fact he claimed that he no longer even felt the orange ones at all when they bit him, as if they were just not there. She supposed that as the Shield Hero his defense rating must really get an obscene boost with each level.

Anyway, even though it's barely a couple of hours past noon both Mein and Naofumi are feeling the need for a short break. Not to mention that neither of them had breakfast that day and they were too lost in thought to buy any food to carry when they left town earlier. Add to that the fact that manual labor didn't endear itself to Mein in any way, since the last time she tried it all the way back yesterday…

Yeah, she definitely needed a break. No way in hell was she working full days like this for several months, potentially even years, all in a row!

She should really insist on getting mounts for herself and Naofumi once they decide to venture out further. Maybe even a couple of slaves that could do the busywork like cooking and setting up campsites for them?

On that note she wouldn't mind a beastman slave with an ability to fight. A single magic seal would ensure they were no threat to their master, so it wouldn't be the same as actually letting another person join their party. Another blade working for them would go a long way to help with monster-farming, as her Naofumi amusingly called it.

Though slaves and mounts would have to be the exception. It was too dangerous to allow anyone else close to them, given the general attitude people of Melromarc had for the Shield Hero. And even if some adventurers they met would genuinely want to help them, Mein would not stand for a third wheel butting in where it didn't belong. Earlier today she certainly did her best to make it clear to HER Naofumi, that he was to under no circumstances invite anyone else to their party…

All things considered Mein thinks that her talk with Naofumi couldn't have gone any better. As was indicative of their newly raised levels they finally partied up through the Shield's system. Although it was not without first spending a considerable amount of time trying to decipher how that particular function of the Shield even worked. It really would have saved both a lot of time and effort if either knew that apparently the Shield had some sort of help manual installed all along. Mein was barely holding herself back from pulling her own hair out of frustration when that tidbit was accidentally discovered.

After that was done with, she managed to convince Naofumi to not let on to anyone about what she revealed to him that day. She explained that it could mean a lot of trouble for her if the people of the kingdom found out that she was spilling such dangerous 'secrets' to who they thought to be their enemy. It only took a couple more minutes of tearful begging and Naofumi was swearing up and down that he'd not tell a soul without asking Mein's approval first.

She hoped not. She wasn't joking when she told him that many of the faithful would be perfectly willing to go so far as to lace his drink with poison when he was at a bar, or sell him faulty healing potions in the hope that he'd bleed out from a wound when adventuring. And if word got out that she was helping the 'Demon' those dangers would extend to her as well. Mein had her silver needle artifact with her just in case of such events, but those weren't known to be foolproof against some of the higher level magical poisons. Not to mention it wouldn't be able to detect if a potion or a piece of gear was of low quality or had some sort of detrimental side effect.

They'd need to be careful about where they shopped from now on.

She pulls her leather hood down over her face a bit more. Of course the equipment sold to them by the Demon Blacksmith From Hell had to have been good. In a way it was good to know that at least someone wouldn't sabotage them out of a misguided sense of duty to the faith. Mein figures that she would probably end up revisiting his shop when looking for upgrades to her and Naofumi's current gear. At least until they skipped town.

They were only safe to stay at the capital now because the other Cardinal Heroes were here. She doubted that either her father, or for that matter the Pope, would make another blatant move that would risk alienating every single Hero from Melromarc. Not after the framing of the Shield Hero failed the first time and all the Heroes had their guard up. But after they would have to split up in order to keep leveling? All bets are off.

For now she could still play everything off as simply being Naofumi's handler, rather than a true ally, even if the deception wouldn't be able to last long. But convincing her father that she was still in on the plan to destroy the Shield Hero would buy time. Time in which her and Naofumi could grow powerful enough that none aside from the other Heroes would be a true threat to them.

Suddenly Mein feels someone jostle her with their shoulder and she is knocked back into Naofumi, prompting him to catch her and give her a worried look. Seriously, what is it with people making her trip these last few days? She can't possibly be THAT clumsy. Even if the skill of moving through crowds effectively is one she never had the need to develop, being the first princess and all…

When they turn in the direction the man that bumped into her went, they can see him shoot them a dirty look over his shoulder and spit on the ground.

A provocateur? Unlikely. If he wanted to cause a scene he'd have stuck around. Probably just someone that held deep religious views in regards to how the Shield Hero should be treated…

Well, he'd not be the first such individual that they encountered even in the few minutes her and Naofumi had been in the market square. However the fact that SHE was the target of the man's ire also indicates that there must be some rumors spreading about the Shield Hero's companion already. Not that she should have expected anything less really.

…It's still a great indignity and it was much beneath her to even think about getting used to such treatment from filthy commoners. But as with that fat sow from the Bow Hero's party, revenge would have to wait for now.

She feels Naofumi's grip on her shoulder tighten and she can practically hear his teeth grinding as he stares at the back of man that pushed her. He actually looks somewhat threatening in that moment.

Mein didn't expect to discover this side of her Naofumi. But she can admit that it certainly has its own appeal. Oh, she planned for Naofumi to become protective of her and get attached. She just didn't expect the sudden ferocity with which he seemed to look out for her. It's like the clueless boy suddenly disappeared into thin air and was replaced by a dangerous but also dashing rogue.

She puts her hand on top of his own.

"Let's finish what we came here for. It's best to get our provisions and leave quickly." After restocking and getting some food they did intend to head back and earn some more exp before the day was over. At least while there was still some light left.

Mein lifts her hooded face up towards the sky, where the sun was barely past its zenith. Just looking at its position high in the sky made Mein's body ache with phantom pain all over…

While she understood and approved of the rationale behind getting stronger, Mein still couldn't help but internally wince at how physically exhausting this all was. She felt like one big bruise. How was she supposed to seduce her Naofumi like this? She didn't think that she'd be able to move or even think properly at all come the night…

* * *

Mein and Naofumi stop their adventuring for the day as the last ray of sunlight disappears over the horizon. Neither quite managed to fully level up again that day, which took some wind out of their sails, but they still made significant progress. At this rate they would both have a level somewhere in the 30s once the next Wave started in a month or so. If they kept up the pace that is, which Mein isn't certain she can manage for much longer… She thinks that they can probably afford to slow down slightly and aim for the 20s instead.

The undercover princess immediately feels the shift in the atmosphere when they enter the city. The air itself seems to be almost unbearable and not only because the sewers were overflowing again.

Whereas before it was only some individuals among the crowd of thousands, now practically all pedestrians they come across turn their faces away at their passing. At the sight of her and the Shield Hero muted whisperers are spreading all around, too quiet to make out in detail but still obvious in regard to who the subjects of said whispers are.

"They are looking at us funny. Keep your eyes open, Mein." The Shield Hero Naofumi whispers into her ear as he meets the threatening gaze of some thuggish man dressed in rags, that is standing in a nearby alley. He is following them with his eyes as they move, while one of the equally unsavory looking individuals standing next to him is saying something to his comrade while pointing at them.

"I will, Master Naofumi. But please be extra careful yourself." Mein replies as she looks down at Naofumi's surprisingly bulky frame that is silhouetted underneath his green cloak.

Not that the young man somehow managed to gain several pounds of weight in one afternoon…

"Don't worry, I have my concealed weapons. They'll get a big surprise if they try anything!" Naofumi's mouth twists into a mischievously impish smile. A low rumbling growl can be heard coming from underneath his cloak and an orange balloon pokes out its head for a second, before the young man roughly shoves it back down.

…Yes, Naofumi convinced Mein into allowing him to do his trick of carrying around several small monsters attached to him, to use as projectiles if the need arises.

While she argued that they were probably safe from the royal guards for now, she couldn't help but agree with him when he claimed that he would need something to fight with if a misguided fanatic came at him. And looking around herself now, Mein sees that it may not have been a bad precaution to take after all.

There may even be other hidden dangers lurking in the city aside from followers of the faith and her father's men.

Thinking back to Marquis Noches' words from the morning, about there potentially being agents of Siltvelt or Shiltfreeden in the city… Was it a simple excuse to get the king out of hot water, or is there a real threat to watch out for from that direction? It wouldn't be unheard of for subversive activities to occur between countries in such a turbulent time as this. Mein would not be surprised if her mother currently has some of her top shadows stationed in other kingdoms.

As for the other three geopolitical superpowers and their potential in infiltrating Melromarc...

The Raven Order of Siltvelt, and the Shiv of the People from Shiltfreeden, the Unspeakable of Faubley… They can all can give her mother's shadows a run for their money. Not to mention that simply hiring local mercenaries and informers is also not off the table for anyone.

The men that were observing them quietly disappear into an alleyway without causing any trouble. Mein releases the breath that she was holding. It's always better to avoid unnecessary conflict. Even if they end up winning, just the fact that the Shield Hero participated in some sort of altercation was bound to be used against them. Especially if it was discovered that he was smuggling monsters into the city…

With those thoughts occupying her mind Mein almost doesn't notice when they finally arrive at Deidric's inn - the same place they stayed in last night. Once they enter Mein can immediately tell that the tone of the restaurant is much more somber than the previous night, with adventurers and patrons keeping mostly to themselves. The other three Heroes are sitting around a large banquet sized table along with their respective parties and from the looks of it the dark atmosphere didn't pass them buy. The only one who doesn't seem to have a storm cloud hovering over him is the blond Spear Hero.

"Hey, HEY! Mein and Iwatani! Come join us!" The easily excited Spear Hero waves his hand at them in invitation.

"Sorry Kitamura, but we're kinda tired right now. We'll probably join you guys later." Naofumi gives a polite nod to the Spear Hero even as he denies the request.

Mein doubts that Naofumi is being sincere about possibly coming to join the others later. She remembers how awkward he was about socializing with his fellow Heroes even yesterday. After everything that's happened she expects that the young man would hardly be in the mood for partying through the night.

The Spear Hero isn't letting the matter go that easily however. He jumps up from his seat and trots towards them.

"Come on, Iwatani. You had all day to talk with your angelic companion. Share her with us!" The Spear Hero gives a knowing smile to her Naofumi, while he slides between them. He presumptuously flings his arms around both of their shoulders and starts to guide them to the big table. They barely take one step before the blond pretty-boy jumps up into the air with a loud scream, his Spear carelessly tossed aside.

"ARGH! MY HAND!"

The other patrons of the inn all look at the scene with dumbfounded expressions. They watch as the Spear Hero struggles, flails and fumbles around trying to save himself from the ferocious assault of a small orange balloon.

After several seconds it starts to become apparent that the surprised Hero is not winning the battle any time soon. His Legendary Weapon is lying discarded and forgotten under a near table, while the blond fool himself is quickly being reduced to a whimpering wreck as the tiny monster keeps singlehandedly gnawing away at his arm - the Spear Hero's entire fist having fit perfectly into its jagged maw.

Mein notes that while it's probably the single most pathetic display she has ever seen she still can't look away. In some way it's not unlike a cart-crash that's being replayed in slow motion on a recording orb. Naofumi seems to be frozen in place as well right beside her, hand outstretched as if some part of him wants to intervene but doesn't know how.

When the Spear Hero gives up the last of the fight left in him and it seems as if his short-lived legend is about to come to a premature end, the Bow Hero becomes the first to recover from the stupor that everyone around seems to have succumbed to. He quickly releases an arrow from his bow and pops the balloon biting the blond disgrace to the name of the Legendary Heroes, saving the clown from being devoured alive by a level 1 pest.

In the ensuing silence everyone can hear the crying coming from where the Spear Hero collapsed on the ground during his struggle. Eventually, his blond pony-tailed head pokes back over the edge of a nearby table and he directs his tearful eyes towards the Bow Hero sitting on the other side.

"Itsuki… you… YOU SAVED MY LIFE! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I AM ETERNALLY IN YOUR DEBT! The foolish man-child attempts to lunge at his proclaimed savior in order to embrace him but is stopped by the Bow Hero's companions.

The Bow Hero's face looks like it's stuck somewhere between resignation and disgust.

"Just to think, that this is the first time I saved someone… And it's Kitamura of all people…" The poor boy looks like he might be sick. If Mein has to guess this isn't what he had in mind when he talked of his dream.

"Great shot Master Itsuki!" The Bow Hero's companions awkwardly fall into the routine of showering their chosen Hero with praise. "As expected from a Legendary Hero!"

The Bow Hero for his part doesn't pay much heed to the praise coming his way. He simply looks exasperated. He looks over his table as he hangs his Legendary Weapon back over his shoulder. The Sword Hero rolls his eyes but manages to refrain from inserting a derisive comment. Instead he directs his attention to the Spear wielder.

"Kitamura, seriously. You're such a child." The youngest of the legendary Heroes doesn't seem to understand the irony of what he is saying as he berates the eldest. Thought to be fair, for how little it's worth the Hero of the Sword does seem to be a much more mature individual than the Spear-buffoon.

The latter is still struggling in the grip of the big armored companion of the Bow Hero. Eventually when the clown seems to somewhat come to his senses the knight from the Bow Hero's party releases his hold on him and the Spear Hero falls back to the ground with a dull thud. Immediately the Spear's own companions rush to his side and start inquiring as to his wellbeing, one even offering to use healing magic.

Mein covers her face with one of her hands. Seriously, the balloon didn't even draw any blood. This is beyond sad to watch.

Held up by his companions, the Legendary Clown Hero is led back to the Heroes table and sits back down in his chair. He immediately turns to look at Naofumi, eyes shooting daggers.

"What the hell, man! Why did you keep a monster under your cloak!?" He seems to have found a target to direct his ire at, as he blows on his bitten hand.

The accusation finally seems to jolt her Naofumi out of his shock induced stupor. He bashfully rubs the back of his head and moves to take a seat at the Heroes table next to the Spear Hero - the latter quickly scooting away from him on his chair as far as possible.

"Sorry. I can't be too careful after what happened today. So I kept those balloons on me for insurance." Naofumi opens his cloak, revealing several more balloons latched onto his body like they were some swarm composed of Melromarc's most determined hungry babies.

"Using monsters and your inhumanly high defense to get around the weapon violation rule. Clever." The Sword Hero raises one eyebrow as he says this. He gives the much older Shield Hero a nod of approval.

"I suppose that it's certainly… resourceful." The Bow Hero mumbles thoughtfully.

"You could have warned me first." The Spear Hero turns away with a gloomy expression. "Uncool, man. Way uncool."

"I already said I was sorry, but it's a necessity for me until I get stronger! Besides, it's not entirely my fault. You shouldn't be so clingy." Naofumi says in an exasperated voice as he argues with the Spear Hero. They've been going back and forth like this for around ten minutes now.

"Yeah, but still! That thing almost got me! Like, what if I was killed by that terrible monster!?" As the Spear Hero proclaims this he visibly shudders. His female companions immediately lean into him and start uttering words of comfort.

The opportunists sure don't miss any chance to endear themselves to their Hero of choice. Mein can admire that. Even if the Hero they chose leaves much to be desired.

"And what if I was crippled by that thing? This world is pretty much doomed if I can't fight with my Spear." Mein can't help but roll her eyes at this. It would literally take an orange balloon days to gnaw off someone's limb. The fact that the clown with the Spear screamed like a little girl when he was bitten and failed to do anything was just testament to his minuscule threshold for pain tolerance. Even she would have had no trouble dealing with an orange balloon if it bit her!

…Mein consciously tries to not think of the fact that the tiny spherical creatures scared the living hell out of her at first. She was over it now! Besides, by this point she must be something of an expert in dealing with balloons, after having spent two days hunting them with Naofumi. She could probably take on a dozen of them all at once, without any help!

"So yeah, actually I think I am owed some serious reparations here! Such as… Hmmm… How about lending me your lovely companion for a day?" Mein feels her eye twitch. The Spear Clown just grins at her and gives her a wink. Did the idiot mistake her frustrated tick as her winking at him!? "I suppose that I'll have to trade you one of mine for Miss Mein, so that you aren't completely useless…"

The Spear Hero wants to say something more, but he's interrupted when the Sword Hero sitting on his other side slams a mug onto the table.

"Shut up already, Kitamura! Iwatani apologized. Just let it go!" The dark haired boy shouts in exasperation. "Your bitching is seriously starting to give me a headache! As if we didn't have enough on our plate already…"

The Bow Hero nods his head at the Sword Hero's words.

The Spear Clown hangs his head dejectedly. The fire goes out of him after being chastised by his much younger comrade. He picks up his Spear and starts slowly moving it in a circle, its tip pointed towards the ground, while his eyes fill up with tears again.

"So that's how it is…" He speaks in quiet and somber tone. "Summoned to another world against my will. Abandoned by all of my so allies. Left behind by a cute girl in favor of someone else and falsely accused when I am the real victim…"

The Spear wielding drama queen picks up a clay mug standing in front of him and slowly moves it up to his mouth. He seems to stare into it, lost to the outside world. After several seconds he suddenly chugs down the contents in one go and slams it back down on the table. He somehow looks even more depressed now.

"…Even the once delicious food and drink have lost their taste. This world, it's completely drained of flavor now…" Mein can feel her eye starting to twitch again.

After a second the Bow Hero angrily stands up and snatches the mug away from where the Spear Clown left it. He takes a nearby water pitcher and refills it, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"That's because it was water! And it wasn't even yours!" The boy with the Bow is seething as he sits back down at his place. "I honestly can't tell if you are just that immature or actually mentally impaired. Either way, if you keep acting like this then I can't see you as anything but a detriment to me saving this world."

Mein doesn't think that she ever heard the Bow Hero openly insult someone like that before, even when he was riding his justice-high. She can admit to being somewhat surprised by it.

She isn't the only one either. Even Naofumi raises an eyebrow at the Bow Hero, obviously noticing the difference in the other's behavior pattern.

The rest don't seem too surprised however. The Bow Hero's companions don't give much of a reaction at all. They must have been witness to what put the usually polite Hero in such a foul mood. The Sword Hero just covers his face with his hands and shakes his head, while his companions are seemingly doing the best to stay so still that they become invisible. The girls from the Spear Hero's party have given up on comforting their Hero and are just sitting awkwardly at his side, while the Spear Hero himself is lost to the world, having completely devolved into a broken wreck, staring off into nowhere with a depressed look on his pretty-boy features.

After a while of awkward silence it's Naofumi that finally breaks it.

"So… What happened, Kawasumi? You seem unusually irritated." That's certainly one way of putting it.

The Bow Hero doesn't even look up at being addressed and only grinds his teeth angrily, while staring down at the table. In his stead it's the Sword wielder that speaks to answer Naofumi's question.

"You didn't know? There's a bad rumor around the city. Everyone thinks you raped your companion and threatened her into silence. Some say you used an ability of your Shield to force her to obey you. Others say you made her your slave. Kawasumi almost had a breakdown and turned some adventurers into pincushions when he heard them badmouthing you." The Sword Hero nods in the direction of the self proclaimed ally of justice as he says this.

"Well, they shouldn't perpetuate lies! Iwatani was proven innocent! It's unjust to keep painting him as a criminal." The Bow Hero lets out a huge huff of air from his lungs. "I'm going to practice my next unlocked skill on whoever started that damn rumor."

"You'll have to catch them first. Could be the foreign spy already skipped town, if that spymaster was telling the truth." The Sword Hero also lets out an exasperated sigh. He squeezes his eyes shut and rubs his temple.

Mein quickly exchanges a glance with Naofumi. He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Aren't you angry, Iwatani!? They are badmouthing you!" The Bow Hero finally looks up from the table and at Naofumi. It's hard to tell if he's mad at the person that started the rumor, or Naofumi for making all the Heroes look bad.

Naofumi slumps a little into his seat and turns back to look at Itsuki with a tired expression. "Anger can't solve anything. If I can't catch the one responsible, I'll just have to be a better Hero and let my actions speak for me."

"He's right, you know." The Sword Hero gives the Bow Hero a gentle push on the shoulder. "Let's just forget it for now and relax. Try to plan out our next moves."

"…I'm still turning them into a pincushion if I catch them. Justice must be served." Itsuki gives the Sword Hero a dirty look. He turns back to the sulking Spear Hero. "Get over yourself and stop moping, Kitamura."

The blond pretty-boy ignores him, continuing to draw circles on the wooden floor while mumbling something under his breath. It's hard to tell if he heard the younger Hero or not.

Naofumi shakes his head at the Spear Hero's antics. He turns to Mein with a tired smile. "You want to give it a try, Mein?"

"My pleasure, Master Naofumi." Mein returns his smile and heads to the other side of the table. She walks to the still mumbling Spear Hero's side, kneels besides him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Sir Spear Hero, Sir Bow Hero isn't mad at you. Do you want to join us and have a little chat about your day before turning in?"

"Yes! Of course, Mein!" The change in the Spear Hero's mood is near instantaneous. "What did I miss, guys?" That's one hell of a sudden transformation. Mein supposes that it just goes to show her irresistible charm.

"Not much. Just talking about how today could have gone better... or worse." Naofumi says as he lets out a bitter smile.

"How can anything be worse?" The Bow Hero grumbles under his breath.

"Oh, I don't know. If Mein wasn't brave enough to say the truth... I could have ended up a convicted criminal with no money, no companions, and all of you despising me." Naofumi shrugs his shoulders.

"Please don't say something so horrible, Iwatani." The Sword Hero pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to head out further away tomorrow. My level is high enough to wander away from the city now and that I can't gain exp effectively if I stay here."

"Leaving the city does sound good. At least I wouldn't have to listen to the foolish gossip." The Bow Hero joins him. "We can meet again before the next Wave, maybe exchange information again. And switch our directions to gather different materials."

"Ahhh... we are splitting up already? I didn't even get a chance to know Mein yet!" The Spear Hero's comment makes his party members give out a collective groan. The Shield Hero gives him an intense glare before shaking his head.

"Speaking of materials... I found something interesting today." Naofumi says as he switches his small shield up with a different shield. It has a round yellow centerpiece and a roughly transparent outer rim, with a dirty cloud-like substance inside. "I got this **[Spoiled Yolk Shield]** from an eggy's yolk I absorbed today."

"Eggy yolk, you say? I didn't try it after absorbing the egg shell." The Bow Hero raises his eyebrow at that revelation. "I thought you only get one unlock from one type of monster."

"There's more. Mein killed an eggy without smashing its shell and this is the Shield I unlocked with its fresh yolk." Naofumi's shield switches again. It looks almost like the exact same shield, the only difference is the outer rim is much clearer, instead of the thick fog of the Spoil Yolk Shield. Mein can now see clear through the outer rim of it. "This is **[Fresh Yolk Shield]**. It gives me a passive skill of **[Cooking +1]**. The Spoiled version gives me an active skill of **[Bad Odor]**. It emits stink to repel monsters."

The other Heroes exchange thoughtful glances with each other.

"Even the state of the material would change what Shield is unlocked? Interesting. We should try to experiment some more ourselves." The Sword Hero says, his tone mildly impressed.

"Yeah, I also did some potion crafting after unlocking a medicine compound skill with the mushroom shield. And the potions all unlocked new shields too." Naofumi pulls some vials out of his cloak and leaves them on the table. "Here are some healing potions I made."

"Wait, when you say mushroom shield, did you unlock it through the material dropped by a mush?" The Sword Hero suddenly sits straight up in his seat, a serious stare replaces his usual bored look.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Naofumi is taken aback a little at the intensity of the question.

"The mushroom sword gives me minor poison damage." The Sword Hero's brow twists together. He grabs one of the vials and moves it close to his Sword. His hand stops moments before the Legendary Sword absorbs the potion. "May I? I'll pay you back."

"Go ahead, and don't worry about paying me for this potion. You already helped me when you defended me this morning." The Shield Hero simply waves his hand towards the Sword Hero. He looks at the Bow and Spear Heroes and gives them an inviting look while pointing at the remaining potions on the table. "Go on. Help yourselves."

Naofumi should demand payment every chance he gets, especially when it's offered . He is being rather naive with this move of charity… Or is he intentionally trying to make the other Heroes dependent on him?

Mein's eyes dart back and forth between the conversing Heroes. She files each exchange into her brain for later use.

"Thank you." The Sword Hero gives an appreciated half-bow. He presses the potion into his Sword and let it be absorbed. A second later the Sword changes shape to a crude looking glass blade with a reddish tint. "Hmm... **[Small Medicine Sword]**. It gives a minor life steal bonus."

"Hey, me too!" The Spear Hero is giving his new spear a twirl in his hand. A nearby waitress and the Spear Hero's party have to quickly duck out of the way.

"My bow has a bleeding damage effect." The Bow Hero gives the string of his new bow a flick. "What effect does your shield have, Iwatani?"

"It improves the effect of the medicines I craft. And the effect of potions I use."

Both the Sword and Bow Heroes go quiet. The Spear Hero seems to repress a slight wince.

"It makes sense, in a way. My Sword and Kitamura's Spear are both held in our hands, so they steal life from monsters and transfer it into us. Kawasumi's Bow attacks with released arrows, so it causes a bleeding effect on the enemy. Iwatani can't attack, so his skill is more support and craft based." The Sword Hero steeples his fingers in front of his face as he talks.

"Iwatani drew the short straw again it seems. That's an entirely useless skill in battle. I thought it'd be something like passive life regen." The Bow Hero sounds at least a little sympathetic.

"I don't mind. Even if I can't fight, I can help out in other ways if I unlock more craft skills. Rather than raiding, I always liked to do crafting to support my guild when I played MMORPGs anyway." Naofumi shrugs his shoulders while wearing a soft smile.

Mein can't understand what Naofumi is talking about due to the unfamiliar terms he used, but he looks happy enough from his reminiscent smile.

"True. A dedicated crafter to play support can be very helpful, even if they can't fight. Iwatani can help supply us, while we do the heavy lifting in combat to end the Waves." The Sword Hero nods his head again. He seems to realize something and turns to look Naofumi in the eyes. "If you don't mind, of course."

"Like I said, I don't mind-" Naofumi is about to repeat himself for emphasis when he's interrupted by the Spear Hero's loud cheer.

"COOL! Naofumi is like Owlman from Justice League. He doesn't have superpowers so he don't fight big baddies, but he's super rich and super smart, so he makes plans and builds things for the other superheroes!"

"...You mean Batman, right?" Naofumi says after a few seconds of everyone shooting the Spear Hero a blank look.

"No, Batman is his evil double ganger from some other Earth or something. Like... Chrisom Syndicate, or something...? An evil Justice League?"

"I think you meant doppelganger... but in my world, Batman is the hero from Justice League, and Owlman is the evil doppelganger from the Crime Syndicate of America on Earth 3." Both heroes blink their eyes at each other. Then they simultaneously turn their heads sharply to expectantly look at the other two Heroes.

"...I don't know what you two are talking about. No Justice League from my world's comic books." The Sword Hero holds both his arms up in defeat with a sigh. "But both Owlman and Batman sound like Nighthawk of Squadron Supreme from my world. He's the super smart billionaire with no actual superpowers."

Everyone turns their gazes to the one remaining Hero.

"Super Hero comics died out after Espers start popping out left and right in my world. You know, real people with REAL superpowers." Itsuki simply shrugs his shoulders as he says this.

The other three Heroes all seem to be genuinely shocked by what they just heard. After a moment the Spear Hero stands up and points a finger at the Bow Hero.

"…You mean to tell me that you knew real superheroes in your world?" He both sounds and looks utterly flabbergasted. Mein doesn't really understand what the deal is. Weren't they all Heroes in their respective worlds anyway? Or is she missing the significance of the 'super' part of superhero? Are those something like their world's version of Legendary Heroes?

"Yes. One of them actually saved my life when I was a child…" The Bow Hero seems to get a little lost in his memories as he talks, eyes becoming unfocused. "For a while it made me think that perhaps my world wasn't too dissimilar to the worlds depicted in those old comic books from before… Superheroes always beating back the villain and saving the day. Getting out unscathed at the end of it all. But turns out that in reality it's not always like that. Justice simply wasn't ever possible in my world. Even with real superpowers…" He trails off while looking increasingly melancholy.

Silence returns to the Heroes table. Not for long however. The Spear Hero hurries to break it when it becomes obvious that the Bow Hero isn't going to add anything to what he said.

"That's…How…" The blond shakes his head as if to clear it. "Well, at least now we know which one of us is the Isekai protagonist of the series, right guys?" He flashes a cheeky grin to everyone else.

Another term Mein doesn't understand, but it works to elicit slight chuckles out of both the Sword Hero and Naofumi.

The Bow Hero just raises a questioning eyebrow at the Spear Hero.

"What do you mean by that? Aren't we all technically Isekai protagonists?" The justice obsessed boy questions.

"In a way, but that's not what I meant… I meant your backstory! None of the rest of us have such cool and totally Shonen backstories! And our home worlds are totally bland normal ones." At this the Spear Hero looks to both Naofumi and the Sword Hero for confirmation, both giving a non-committal shrug in return. "But you totally fit the bill! Out of all of us this is your chance to live the dream most of all! If we are all characters in a light novel then you would totally be the protagonist!"

"You really think so? To be honest, your worlds sound way more fun to me." As the Bow Hero speaks Mein notices that he now has a slightly bemused smile tugging at his mouth that he seemingly can't quiet repress. "And besides, wouldn't the main character need to be as bland as possible, so that the reader could insert themselves into him all the easier? Having something that makes you stand out goes contrary to that."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. Guess that makes Amagi the lead character doesn't it?" The Spear Hero concludes with a hum, to the visible outrage of the Sword Hero that hurries to object.

"Why the hell do you assume that I have the most blank personality here?" The Sword Hero furrows his brow as he shoots a supposedly threatening look at the Spear wielder, but to Mein it seems as if he is being defensive more out of reflex than anything else.

"Oh? So you are saying that I am wrong ~Kirito-kun?" The Spear Hero mockingly stretches the syllables in the unfamiliar name as he says it, almost singing it out. Naofumi and the Bow Hero are both starting to grin now.

"Look who is talking, you shallow skirt chaser! And anyway, what about Iwatani?" The Sword Hero grumbles out, although Mein can see some notes of genuine bemusement in his tone underneath the mock anger.

"Sorry, but I can't be the protagonist. No one would read a story where the main character only has a piece of armor instead of a weapon. Besides, isn't the main character in those sorts of novels always supposed to be the sort of guy that goes for all the girls at once and somehow ends up with a harem in the end?" Naofumi gives a pointed look towards the Spear Hero. "And we already have a little pervert like that here, don't we?"

At this the latter huffs in indignation and stands up with one of his feet on the chair he was using, taking an exaggerated pose while closing his eyes, as if he is about to recite poetry.

"I'll have you know that I am not a little pervert!" He takes a dramatic pause. "I am a BIG one!" The blond opens one eye and makes some sort of strange gesture with his hands, while wiggling his fingers suggestively.

The four heroes stay quiet for a while before they burst into a hearty laugh together, even the otherwise quiet and standoffish Sword Hero.

The heroes and their party members dig into their dinner while having some casual conversations. Once in a while they break into laughter for a particular funny joke, or at another one of the Spear Hero's antics.

Watching a grown man trying to eat noodle with his nose one of the funniest things Mein had the displeasure of witnessing, even if it's crude and unsavory. It does make her wonder how the Spear Hero managed to live as long as he had. Though looking at how his female companions buzz around him it simply may be due to one, or more to the point, several very competent nannies fussing over his every move.

Well... she definitely made the right decision to not join his party! The guy barely seems qualified to weed the castle gardens, nevermind ruling the country besides her. Although to be fair, the commoners would probably love him.

Mein belatedly realizes the irony of her situation. The two heroes who she managed to find something about back in the Listening Room are the ones she dropped from the start. She really should have stayed in her room to read over her books rather than exposing herself to that raving knight.

"Well, it's late. I'm going to get rooms for me and Mein. Two rooms?" Naofumi says as he pushes his empty plate away.

"Please don't trouble yourself, Master Naofumi. I will get us accommodations for tonight." Mein hurriedly places her hand on Naofumi's shoulder and stands up from the table. She needs to ensure that tonight they only have one room between them after all - preferably with a single bed. It would make it significantly easier to complete her seduction of Naofumi. After all, the sooner that's done the better.

"A word with you, adventurer Mein?" Someone's voice shakes Mein out of her muse. She turns around to see one of the Bow Hero's companions stood up from where he was sitting and followed her. He is a very big burly man wearing a knight's heavy armor with a very thin mustache above his mouth.

"Is there something wrong, Mald?" The Bow Hero looks towards the man in heavy armor.

"No need to worry yourself, Master Itsuki. I merely wish to give a few tips to my fellow adventurer. She is much less experienced than me after all and yet she is all alone in the Shield Hero's party." The older man bows his head slightly down at his Hero's inquiry.

"That's good. Please make sure of Miss Mein's and Iwatani's safety."

"I will." The companion of the Bow Hero gives Mein another glance.

"Me too!" Suddenly Mein can see that one of the Spear Hero's companions jumped up to her feet. It's that drunkard girl from yesterday. Crepe, was it? At least she looks like she is sober right now.

"I- I mean that I need to give some advice to my fellow adventurer too. As her elder it is my responsibility! So please allow me to excuse myself Master Kitamura!" The girl sputters out nervously, when she feels the questioning looks of everyone else on her.

"But, didn't you say that you were also new to adventuring yourself?" The Spear Hero points out while scratching the back of his head and with a confused look on his face.

"Well yes, but… um, I am still older than her?" Crepe awkwardly fumbles for an excuse to talk to the first princess away from the attention of the Heroes. The Spear Hero doesn't look any less confused at this explanation, but ends up shrugging and going back to trying to drink ale through one nostril while eating through the other, with surprising success, much to the great amusement of any onlookers.

The undercover princess is followed by the two heroic companions as she makes her way to the bar-stand to talk to the innkeeper. They wait politely while she arranges for a single room for herself and Naofumi. Once that is done and the innkeeper took the silver, as well as her hint to leave for a minute or two, they can finally get to business.

"You didn't stick to his majesty's plan, princess. You could've at least sent some sort of warning, so his majesty didn't end up looking so foolish in front of the court." The burly armored man - Mald as the Bow Hero called him - immediately changes his posture from polite to looming and aggravated when they are left alone.

Mein narrows her eyes at the knight. He dares to take that sort of tone with her simply because he is one of father's eyes and ears amongst the Heroes?

"Situation changed. I had to adapt." Mein sniffs her nose hard at the weasel like man.

"And um, in what way did the situation change exactly, your highness?" Crepe buts in, before the weasel can say something for which could have his tongue removed.

"You both heard Marquis Noches speak this morning. Our enemies had their agents infiltrate the very heart of our kingdom. This was brought to my attention prior to the trial of the Shield Hero and I had to act on this new information." At this Mald raises a skeptical eyebrow, while Crepe inquisitively cocks her head to the side.

"Your highness, lord Noches was clearly improvising in the moment in order to clear at least some of the mess that came about from YOUR actions." The weasel isn't buying it. Mein will have to expand the scope of her lie it seems... With some generous application of truth.

"As you are no doubt aware, her majesty is now abroad negotiating on the kingdom's behalf." So far so true. "Defending the rightful possession of the Cardinal Heroes by Melromarc." She'd have no choice but to do so. "A key part of her negotiating power would stem from how our kingdom is perceived when it comes to the treatment of the Legendary Heroes." Also true. "My mother wishes me to delay the framing of the Shield Hero until a more opportune time." True if you consider that time to be never. "There are other powers at play here that you are not privy to. They are observing every move that the Heroes make and reporting it to their masters." Probably true. "What would the rest of the world think of Melromarc if the information of the Shield Hero's framing were to leak at this crucial moment in her majesty's negotiations?" Nothing they wouldn't be thinking already, but she wasn't about to bring up that irrelevant detail. "Acting against the Shield Hero now would be too premature. We must wait for the groundwork to be laid on the international stage first." Groundwork that wasn't actually being laid by anyone, but nonetheless.

Crepe blinks several times as if trying to process what she just heard.

Mald lets out a doubtful hum and crosses his arms in front of his chest. The weasel in armor gives the first princess another long stare. He finally blinks first and avoids her gaze.

"Very well. Make sure you don't betray the cause."

Idiot.

* * *

Having returned to the Heroes table Mein approaches Naofumi who almost seems to be dozing off in place. She puts her hand on his shoulder gently to stir him. He opens his eyes and looks at her with his adorable smile.

"Finished talking already? And you got us rooms?" He asks her as he yawns into the back of his hand.

"Yes. And I thought that all things considered, it would be best for us to share a single room tonight…" Mein gives Naofumi a meaningful look. He seems flustered for a moment but then seems to remember their talk earlier in the day about how they were now going to be in ever-present danger. And while Mein wasn't lying about that, the actual extent of the danger was certainly exaggerated by her, to emphasize the need for them to constantly be by each other's side. All part of her setup in seducing the young man.

"Yeah, good thinking. Let's get going then." Naofumi stands up and she quickly takes him by the arm before he can even notice and object to the intimate gesture.

"Iwatani, you dog~!" The Spear Hero gives a knowing smile to the Shield Hero. He begins to make wolf whistles while slapping the surface of their table.

"Shut up, Kitamura. It's not like that."

Oh but it is. The irony of the situation is that for once the Spear fool has the correct idea.

When the Spear wielder doesn't let up in his antics Naofumi rolls his eyes and points his middle finger up at him. Mein wonders if that gesture has some hidden meaning she's not aware of. Maybe the middle finger is supposed to represent The Spear Hero's... virility? For only having female companions? The gesture is a bit phallic looking...

With that her and Naofumi leave the others behind and climb up to the second floor, still walking arm in arm as they ascend the spiraling staircase. They walk to the end of the hallway and open the door with the appropriate number. Immediately Mein pulls Naofumi inside. The door shuts behind them.

A large heart shaped King Sized bed greets their sight.

"...Isn't that a lover's bed?" Naofumi numbly asks her as he is faced with the reality of he situation. "...Wait, this is a lover's suite isn't it? ...Oh."

Mein turns her head to look him in the face. The man from another world has a deep blush covering his cheeks and extending onto his neck. The color is almost as deep a shade as her hair. He pulls a hand towards his mouth, trying to hide his embarrassment by clearing his throat. The poor man begins coughing uncontrollably instead.

It sounds like he is chocking on his spit. Mein moves closer till her body almost touches his side. She runs a hand down the young man's back to help him breathe. "Don't try to speak, Master Naofumi. Take a deep breath first."

The Shield Hero gives her a series of fierce nods. After a half a minute of taking deep breaths interjected with light coughing, he manages to collect himself. "Thank you, Mein. You take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor. I'm used to it."

Mein blinks her eyes. What.

…Did he just? And… Wait… WHAT DOES HE MEAN HE IS USED TO SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!?

What kind of life did the young man live before his summoning!?

…Now that she thinks about it, didn't she already conclude that he must have had some inferiority complex stemming from his issues in his own world? What was his family life like? Could he have been abused? Is that why he was so reluctant to start socializing with anyone?

It sounds almost like the story of a romance novel she once read along with Katarina and Bertia. The heroine is constantly abused by her stepmother after the death of her father, but was then saved through magical means and went on to become royalty.

…Now that Mein thinks about it, the story certainly has some other direct parallels to the events unfolding in her life. A prophesy? Could her poor innocent Naofumi be a parallel to that heroine?

"Mein? Are you alright?" It seems as if she had fallen a little too deep into her musings and forgot about where she was and what she was planning to do.

"Master Naofumi, you said that you are used to sleeping on the floor? Could it be that… Master Naofumi was abused by his evil step-parents?"

"What!? No! I'm not Cinderella!" The Shield Hero's eyes go wide as he shouts the denial and he quickly waves both hands in front of him. He is looking at her with an even more embarrassed smile, one that seems to be stretched long and thin around his mouth.

She knew it! And as if that were not enough he somehow realized the name of the story his life is a parallel to!

"Oh, Master Naofumi… I am so, so sorry. You will never have to put up with something so horrible ever again while I am with you…" Those monsters! How dare they mistreat such a sweet and innocent boy like that!? No wonder he grew up reclusive.

The fact that Mein was only that morning considering the possibility of framing said sweet and innocent boy for rape, was conveniently ignored.

"No! Sleeping on the floor is common where I'm from. We have these things called futons... think of one as a home-used sleeping bag."

"Oh." Mein's mouth goes round shaped.

So he wasn't a poor broken boy abused by his evil step parents then?

…She supposes that's a good thing. But for some reason Mein can't help but feel a little disappointed though. Perhaps a part of her really wanted to have a Cinderella to save in the young man in front of her? She tries to put a smile on her face regardless.

"So long as Master Naofumi wasn't abused at home. It's good to have loving parents. Some of my fondest memories are with my parents growing up."

At least they were when it came to her father. Even now he dotes on her very much. But her mother... She wonders if mother ever saw her as anything more than a bargaining chip. It's not a view that's uncommon in the upper echelons of society, but it still makes her feel cold.

There is that one time when her mother almost cracked out a genuine smile when the first princess mastered Faust Fireball with little effort. Her mother even gifted her a monster egg for a job well done afterwords…

But knowing how that story ended, those memories were more bitter than they were sweet.

"Yeah, yeah. My parents love me. That's good." Naofumi's strained smile morphs into a more lost expression.

Why does he look lost? Is he growing homesick again? How sentimental. Not exactly an optimal trait to have for someone who is destined to rule Melromarc at her side.

But she supposes that if her Naofumi is sentimental, that means he won't throw away someone whom he owes deep gratitude to. Mein fights back another smirk that's about to creep up her face. She smiles mischievously at Naofumi instead. "The bed is large enough for the both of us, Master Naofumi. Perhaps we can share the bed?"

"What!? No! I can't do something like that!"

Ah yes, her favorite kind of customers indeed. She'll take great joy in taking him for herself. The ever lurking smirk is threatening to burst out on her face again and she forces it down. No, instead she adopts a put upon expression and forces her lips to tremble as if she is about to cry again.

"Am I really so repulsive that Master Naofumi doesn't want to even consider spending the night with me? I suppose that I understand… I am merely a commoner, not a lady of the court. But I thought... maybe even someone like me can stay by Master Naofumi's side forever. I guess I should have known better... a great Hero like Master Naofumi couldn't care for a simple country girl like me..."

"No! That's not it, Mein! You are very beautiful, brave and kind. Anyone man would be incredibly lucky to spend his life with a girl like you. But..." The blush is back full force on Naofumi's face. "Your name has already been tainted by that rumor. I can't do something to hurt you even more. Not after you saved me."

Mein slowly moves up to Naofumi, until they mere inches apart. She can feel his hoarse and ragged breathe on her face and can tall that her own cheeks must be looking flustered right now.

"The rumors already paint me as a girl who lost her purity." Naofumi's face is all but glowing by now. She presses her body into the sweating young man, feeling the curves of his musculature through the fabric of his cloak. "Staying closer with Master Naofumi can't hurt it any more. So please, Master Naofumi. Let us..." Wait a second, those are some seriously big curves in all the wrong places.

*CHUMP!*

The incognito princess looks down at her hand. The orange balloon that is biting down on it looks back at her.

"YYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~!"

The scream of agony bursts out of her mouth so suddenly that she does not even immediately realize it's her that screaming. Out of sheer shock Mein jumps up and sideways, covering what has to be at least half the length of the considerably sized room in one record breaking leap.

"Damn it! I forgot to pop the last one!" Naofumi quickly runs after Mein to try and pry the balloon off his only companion.

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Oh good God it hurts so much! Please get this thing off! Oh God!_

She shakes her arm, but the damn thing is only taking it as an incentive to bite down even harder!

On sheer reflex she tries to run and put distance between herself and the threat that attached itself to her, with what in hindsight is a predictable result. In her panic her face impacts a nearby wall with a dull thud and Mein is momentarily concussed. When she comes too she is lying down on the floor with the terrible, TERRIBLE demonic beast still eating her alive.

This is the end. That's the only thought that crosses Malty S Melromarc's mind in her final departing moment, that this is how the first princess of Melromarc dies, swallowed alive by a creature of nightmare.

It's in that moment that Naofumi kneels down by her side and carefully grasping the orange balloon with both hands applies pressure, causing it to release its hold after a couple of seconds. The balloon gives an annoyed growl and latches itself onto Naofumi as the closest new target.

In the silence of the bedroom the only noise are the quiet sobs coming from the fallen princess. The first genuine ones in a long time. Eventually they too quiet down into nothing.

Footsteps could be heard from outside of the room. Several people running on the staircase and through the corridor. The door bursts open with a load bang against the wall.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, CRIMINAL SCUM! YOU HAVE... Oh..." The Spear Hero whom had just burst out of the hallway with a loud cry, ready to finish what he almost started back in the morning's trial, trails off as he takes in the scene. His jaw slowly falls open as do those of the Sword and Bow Heroes standing right behind him.

"I so didn't need this." The Bow Hero lets out a loud groan before he knocks another arrow, firing it into the orange balloon gnawing at Naofumi's shoulder. It pops with an the most anti-climactic sound that a foul beast of such dangerous caliber could possibly be unworthy of.

For what has to be the dozenth time that day, the Sword Hero simply buries his face in his hands and breathes out a tired sigh.

"See, I told you two it's way uncool to keep monsters around." Motoyasu points his finger at Naofumi. "But did you listen to big bro Motoyasu? Noooo~"

"Motoyasu, shut up." The remaining three Heroes spoke in perfect unison.

* * *

Needless to say, after that incident more awful rumors popped up, regarding the Shield Hero and his female companion… and their apparent attempts at using monsters to diversify their love life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Once again, apologies for my late update and skipping this coming weekend's update again.

I think I have stated in my note before I write mostly to amuse myself first, so sometimes I don't take the overall tonal consistency into it when I do one chapter. This chapter is a prime example, where the original's borderline crack comedy take influenced by the 70s manga like Doraemon I grow up with, particularly when the heroes talk with each other steps too much on the toe of an otherwise more serious story.

So Comrade Broseph had to essentially do a full re-write for it to get it consistent with the rest of the story. Unfortunately he had some emergency coming up so he didn't have enough time over the weekend and have to crunch into morning to have this chapter ready. Sorry you had to do that!

I don't think I give enough credit to him about how much he improved the original of my story. If I'm giving this story a score, I'd give his version twice the score I'd give for my own version. So once again, big thanks to you!

That's also the main reason I want to postpone the update of the next chapter. So that way he has two weeks instead of one when a re-write is needed because I got inconsistent with the tone once again. Hopefully that way, once June hit everything can be smooth sailing (which I probably just jinxed now)...


	7. 06: Cloak and Dagger

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Sorry about missing the deadline again, I jinxed it by talking about it by the end (*eyerolls*) in last chapter. Long explanation on the End Note.**

**I want to once again give my biggest thanks to Comrade Broseph for help co-write this chapter with me and giving me a better outline so it no longer feel completely disjointed. Also thanks to Fluffball13 for reading my first draft and keep bouncing ideas with me.**

**Author's Note at the end for people who want to see me blabber more.**

* * *

"Fifteen pieces of copper for all of the orange balloon skins. Twenty for all of the red ones!"

The merchant is a fat man with a mousy mustache that he constantly seems to be in the process of twirling. His beady eyes twinkle with the sparks of a cunning sort of greed, as he squints them together and sneers at Mein. His overall attitude is just as rude and unpleasant as his looks.

It makes the disguised princess grind her teeth in indignation. It irks her to be shown this little respect from someone who's status is so far beneath her that he should be groveling in the mud to simply be honored by her presence.

"That is but a third of what you were offering yesterday! Not to mention that today's inventory is nearly double that of the previous time. What you are suggesting is not a fair trade deal in the slightest!"

As she speaks Mein does her best to meet his gaze while keeping a grip on her rising temper. Which becomes an even more considerable task, as the presumptuous rat only deepens his arrogant sneer at her reply. The sheer temerity of the upstart is infuriating, even if he does not realize to whom he is speaking!

"Look here now, girly. Nothing in this life is fair." Mein can make out what seems to be a piece of vegetable stuck in his teeth as the lowly peddler smirks at her. Yes, she knows that trivia of life very well already without the need for a reminder, thank you very much! "With all three of the Cardinal Heroes and even the Shield Demon around, there has been a sudden surge in supply recently. No one needs THIS many balloon skins."

Tch. This commoner presumes to lecture her on the basics of trade and commerce? When she was probably more educated on the subject than his entire pathetic lineage put together?

"Oh, is that how it is then? Well, I suppose I can certainly understand that it would seem like a bad business investment to purchase at market value when there is such an oversupply…" The greedy glint in the rat's eyes seems to intensify at her words, as if the deal was already done and over with. "However good sir, I strongly suggest that you look at my proposal from a slightly different angle."

The rat stops sneering and raises an eyebrow. "And what new angle would that be, girly?"

Mein reaches back and pulls down her hood, letting her long red hair flow loose around her shoulders, and raises one eyebrow back at the merchant. He still looks rather quizzical, however.

Really, you'd think that with all of the rumors she'd be much more easily recognized as the companion of the _'Shield Demon'_. Or at the very least as the royal princess that's not to be messed with… But apparently, for better or worse, some dimwits still struggle to make the connection when she is all alone. Mein sighs and pushes onward.

The undercover princess presses her chest down against the counter while leaning her face closer to the shady merchant. She gives the man a wink and a suggestive smile. If the fool doesn't know enough to be afraid of her then she might as well take this opportunity utilize her womanly charms.

The merchant draws in a rapid breath at her proximity and his pupils seem to dilate a little. Looks like her greatest weapon is still sharp, even if her attempt to seduce her Naofumi failed miserably, no thank to that orange pest... The justice Bow Hero dealt to it was too swift!

"Considering this proposal, my good sir. With the Shield... _Demon_ being maligned in Melromarc, wouldn't he be most grateful to your business if you are willing to cut him a good and fair deal? Not to mention, as his only companion I will also be very grateful to you... personally." The first light of recognition seems to flash through the merchant's eyes and for a moment he looks fearful, but a second later his gaze is once again occupied with staring at Mein's considerable bust that pokes outward even behind a thick layer of leather armor.

"Wha-why would I want to make the Shield Demon feel gratitude? I'll have you know I'm a faithful of the three heroes! I a-a-always diligently say my prayers and pay my tithe!" A slight clearing of the throat. "How exactly would you be... grateful to me?" The fat rat tries his best to fake nonchalance, but his heated gaze traveling along Mein's body as if trying to undress her tells the undercover princess a different story.

"As a good faithful of the Three Heroes church should, my good sir. However... the official state religion of glorious Melromarc is still the Church of Four. So whatever the Church of the Three doesn't know wouldn't hurt them, would it? My good sir? As for how grateful I would be..." Mein completely climbs over the counter to lean her body towards the merchant's barrel-like stomach. Her finger slowly glides on his cotton tunic, pressing just hard enough to give the suggestion of contact, but not hard enough to truly feel either pleasure or pain. "...I'm sure a young maiden like me can think of something, if my good sir is willing to give me a fair deal."

"We-well... I'm sure I can consider it. If you let me... Ahmm-! Examine the goods first." The fat rat of a man's face tries to give a charming smile, but it looks more like a smashed fruit instead. His hand moves closer towards on Mein's rear, like a griffon's claw, but both his hand's motion and breathing stop when a cold blade presses on his neck. "Wha-!"

"Oh, I'd very much appreciate my kind sir giving a maiden like me fair treatment first... or your business and perhaps your life may come to a sudden and unexpected end if you try to cheat the Shield Demon's companion out of a fair deal. _My good sir_." Mein's smile twist ever sweeter as she whispers into the mousy man's ear, like poison dripped wine.

**Chapter 6: Cloak and dagger**

Back on the first day when the first princess pretended to be a commoner by the name of 'Mein of Samphor', the Smith Demon suggested to Naofumi and herself that they each get a dagger to skin and prepare monsters they fight in the wild. In the fake adventurer's case, she can also use it as a last resort close quarter self defense weapon since she isn't subjected to the Legendary Weapon Violation Rule as Naofumi the Shield Hero. In a manner of speaking, she is certainly putting the stubby little blade to its full use now, since she's both be Skinning monsters in human disguise, AND using it for self defense.

The undercover princess cracks herself up with her own joke sometimes. She likes to think her great sense of humor is another one of her great traits mother willingly ignores to pamper her self-righteous brat of a little sister.

Mein can feel the man's fat cheek and stomach shake, the motion indicative of the onset of panic. He looks like he is about to cry out for help. She pulls her free hand up and hold her index finger in front of the rat's mouth. Her right hand twists just a small angle to make the tip of her blade prick at the fat merchant's chin. Not hard enough to draw blood, but still enough to make the greedy merchant feel even more uncomfortable. "Nu-uh. Please, control your urges my kind sir. After all, I don't want you bleeding out when you fall on something sharp and pointy."

"Y-you can't get away with this!" The not so sly merchant's high pitched squeal sounds suspiciously like a pig knowing it's about to be taken into a slaughterhouse. "I-I'll call the guards! I have connections! My cousin is a sergeant in the royal garrison!"

And those connections would sooner gauge their own eyes out than admit to seeing a royal princess commit any sort of felony. But that's neither here nor there.

"Then why don't we call the guards and put your words to test, my good sir? Shall we see who they'll believe, when it's your word against mine?" The undercover princess smirks at the beady eyed man. Her face suddenly morphs into that of a terrified maiden afraid for her life and she begins to cry out in a hushed voice that sounds ten years too young for her actual age. "Help! Oh, woe is me! I am being blackmailed and molested by this shady merchant! He recognized me as the sole companion of the Shield Hero, and threatened to turn me over to the Three Heroes Church unless I satisfy his lecherous desires! Oh please someone save me from this animal trying to take advantage of me!"

The merchant's eyes suddenly widen like a pair of bells, his face which was already a sickly pale hue, now looks even more ashen than before. The fat rat seems to finally realized his hand is still on Mein's behind. He tries to pull away, but Mein catches him with her left hand again. From a onlooker's perspective it'd probably seem like she's trying to fight his groping.

The incognito princess leans her head further into the man's shoulder and whispers into his ear. "Funny how much beautiful people can get away with, while hideous ones can't. Isn't that right, my kind sir? Maybe now you will feel a bit more generous and willing to share your wealth with a humble adventurer? I'm sure a resourceful merchant like yourself has some change stored somewhere, that you can spare for this humble companion of the Shield Hero?"

"Please, I have family to take care of..." Mein presses her blade harder against the merchant's neck, stopping just barely short of drawing any blood.

"And I wonder what would be left of your family if it came out that you were caught attempting to rape the first princess of Melromarc?" The fat rat only manages to squeeze out a pathetic cry.

His free hand moves to the back of his stall and fumbles for a few seconds, before bringing out a small pouch jingling with the sound of coin. "...Take my savings! Just don't hand me over to the guards, please!"

"I'm glad we were able to come to an understanding."

Scant minutes later Mein is happily humming as she makes her way out of the capital's market with a purse full of silver, that with each of her steps seems to give out a rhythmic jingle that goes along with her tune.

When pressured enough, that pathetic upstart managed to scrounge up a sum that totaled up to just over forty silver coins. Truly, it is remarkable what people are capable of given the right incentive! For his efforts she graciously relieved him of the need to handle such badly cut balloon skins as she was offering him as payment previously, kindly sparing him the effort by taking them with her.

And if the quivering sod manned up enough to go to the guards about it? Well, the princess almost feels bad for what her royal father would do to some commoner that dared to bring charges against his precious daughter.

Mein gives a happy and content nod to the garrison manning the capital's gates when she passes through. The guards all fearfully turn their gazes away. Yes, father must have already sent word that the red headed - and stunningly beautiful! - companion of the so called Shield Demon was not to be harmed or impeded in any way… Lest they face severe consequences.

To inspire such fear… What a lovely feeling, even if it is only through proxy!

_Those who love to be feared, fear to be loved, and they themselves are more afraid than anyone, for whereas others fear only them, they fear everyone._

Unbidden, the quote from her mother's journal comes to mind, instantly souring the princesses jovial mood.

Humphf! What does her mother even know about being feared or loved anyway? She is too sentimental as a monarch to inspire fear and too aloof to inspire love. Somewhat ironically, given what she constantly preaches to her subjects, all the queen does is force others into tolerance of her. After all, her mother is more concerned about such inconsequential things as the treatment of demi-humans and sectarian conflicts among the different Churches dedicated to the Heroes, than she is about the image of royalty. How can someone like that inspire any true respect?

The princess furrows her brow as her grin turns into an outright scowl.

…Yes, when Malty S Melromarc is queen she'll teach everyone the true meaning of respect.

* * *

For all that she understood the necessity of camping reasonably far out from the city after all of the Cardinal Heroes went their separate ways, Mein still found that the lengthy walks were starting to tire her almost as much as the monster slaying. It wasn't quiet on the same level as the undignified manual labor of mowing down low level pests by the dozens, but it still grated on her to be reduced to a mere courier.

So it was to her great relief that after a couple of hours of trekking eastwards from the capital, Mein finally spotted the little inconspicuous path splitting from the main causeway and leading off into the woods. It's sighting prompted a relieved sigh from her and reaching it she picks up her pace as she turns down the winding dirt track.

Several other travelers moving down the main road give her cursory glances, but quickly dismiss her as just another adventurer that is heading out into the nearby monster hunting grounds. While the royal causeway is well guarded by regular knightly patrols, no matter which part of the kingdom you are in, it usually doesn't take long to find the natural habitat of whatever local monster plagues the region if one were to simply head away from any large settlements for a while.

However most of the monsters around these parts were already likely close to extinct by this point. In no small part due to all four Legendary Heroes and their respective parties going at them like Katarina at a free to eat dessert buffet. They'd repopulate given enough time, but the past week since the Heroes were summoned definitely put a considerable dent in the local fauna.

Indeed, it's been three days since Mein's little… accident… with the Shield Hero's 'concealed weapon.' Now their levels, level 4 for Naofumi and level 6 for her, were high enough to camp in the wild without worry of succumbing to some sort of low leveled predator. At least when one of them stayed up to keep watch at night... Which definitely put a serious wrench into her seduction plans…

As was quickly starting to become the norm, Mein spent most of the day battling various low leveled monstrous creatures. When she wasn't busy acquiring shiny new bruises on her body and abusing her almost nonexistent muscles, she was standing watch at wherever her and Naofumi decided to camp that night. When she wasn't doing one of those she was either fast asleep from the exhaustion of the day's work or traveling to and from the capital.

The reason why she was almost daily going on these walks to and from the city in the first place? To sell the so called 'loot' that her and Naofumi scavenged from the monsters they hunted down.

Obviously they weren't in dire need of more funds with how little shopping they actually did. Especially with Naofumi advancing his crafting skills, which is what he usually spent time doing while she was away. Not to mention that it's not like her father would stop regularly handing out funds to the Shield Hero when his favored daughter was in the Shield Hero's party…

Not that Naofumi knew that of course. And since she couldn't come and outright admit to being royalty, at least not yet and not without undermining most of the groundwork she lay for earning the Hero's trust, that forced her into her current position. That of an errand girl.

Thus each morning she'd venture out into the capital's market district alone, to sell the various acquired body parts of the monsters she and Naofumi slaughtered the previous day. Her solitude in this daily endeavor was another necessity, as they were yet to discover a Shield form that could be suitably disguised as something that would not make Naofumi immediately recognizable to anyone actually paying attention.

Mein supposed that if there was a bright side to all of this - aside from the fact that her Naofumi was a five star chef - it would be that Naofumi already trusted her so implicitly that he'd let her not only take watch while he slept, but also freely let her carry all of their hard earned loot and coins when she left him alone. Trusted her enough to do all of the bargaining and bartering at the market for him too, though not without first attempting to school her in the art of the deal. Honestly, it was somehow both cute and annoying at the same time…

Mein distinctly remembers the first morning that she left him to carry out her chore. It was merely a day after the incident at the inn and she was still slightly simmering at the fresh memory of that unspeakable embarrassment. Naofumi acting as worried and awkward as ever due to knowing that he got on her bad side… The poor boy probably half expected her to leave him then and there, yet he still let her go… She remembers how she found him so nervous and agitated when she returned and how uplifted he was to see her, even as he tried to hide the guilt for having ever doubted her. His elation growing even more at seeing how much she managed to earn from selling the monster remains.

She thoughtfully didn't bring up the fact that most of the money came from several new and inventive methods of extortion, that she concocted while taking advantage of her newfound reputation as the Shield Demon's companion, as well as her old one of being a somewhat capricious member of royalty.

Instead she smiled and basked in the sincere praise coming her way. She was far too considerate to taint her pure innocent Naofumi with the harsh reality of their cruel world. So she decided to let him believe what he wants. At least for the moment. As Naofumi must eventually take his place beside her as her king, she'll eventually have to slowly start opening his eyes to what true negotiations entail.

And as her earlier outing this very morning demonstrated, sometimes the best way to negotiate is to simply leverage the fact that whomever you were negotiating with was in no position to refuse anything you demanded from them. After all, what's the point in convincing someone whose opinion is irrelevant to the outcome? That's why all of the most important and impactful negotiations in the world are carried out with fire and steel…

A sudden distant shout draws Mein out of her contemplative reverie. She blinks her eyes and realizes that she is almost at her and Naofumi's campsite. She pauses her walking and strains to listen to the noise. More shouting is coming through the dense woodland terrain. Shouting and what seems to her from a distance to be the noise of a struggle. Definitely from the direction in which she left Naofumi.

Could it simply be that the local supply of monsters was not as depleted as she thought? If that were the case then this was nothing to worry about. While still not adept at dealing damage quickly, at level 4 Naofumi was strong and resilient enough to deal with dozens of the local pests by himself and beat them down through attrition with little to no effort…

But then why does he seem to be struggling so much?

A drop of cold sweat makes its way down the back of the first princess.

She thought that Naofumi would be out of reach of her father if he simply stayed relatively out of the way from the capital, each day moving to a new campsite in the woods… But how hard would it really be for a spook to discover some badly hidden tracks? To trace them to where the Shield Hero was all alone and defenseless, isolated in the wilderness with no help after Mein left him to go on such an unnecessary and stupid errand…!

She was too naive wasn't she? And after all those thoughts on how she was the world-weary one of the two…

"M-ca, f-y-h! Co-g a—s-e t- m-ofu-ng d— ah~!"

Another shout, louder this time makes it through to her. It's in some sort of foreign language and if she didn't know any better she'd say that it was almost sung, albeit badly, rather than yelled. A fierce battle cry from some foreign mercenary?

…What if it was an entire party of demi-humans from Siltvelt, tasked with capturing and returning their god-king to their homeland? The ruckus would certainly suggest many opponents to be involved in the encounter and the foreign words and barbaric chants belied it being her father's spooks like she initially thought… Which all things considered wouldn't have been that bad, at least compared to what she was suspecting now. Perhaps lord Noches wasn't improvising when he mentioned foreign agents after all.

Just the thought of what those filthy beast degenerates would do if they could get their hands on her…

The undercover princess bites her lip and balls her hands into fists. If it really is foreign agents then her best bet would be to cut her losses and make a run for it right now. She could still make it safely back to the city and then the castle if she wasn't yet spotted. There she could contrive some sort of excuse to explain everything to father and leave this entire mess behind herself…

"Mu—a, f- y—-! —eedom —th- o—ay ye-h~!"

Another series of loud yells and a dull thud that usually accompanies Naofumi hitting something with his shield rings out through the forest. It's clear that he is in trouble and fighting with his all against his assailants.

She unballs her hands and draws her sword while taking a deep breath to steel her resolve. If her Naofumi was still fighting then it was not a hopelessly one-sided battle. That meant if she interfered she should be able to swing it his way if she got the jump on their foes. Foes who couldn't be all that threatening if they were proving to be this incompetent against a level 4, Hero or not.

Mein grinds her teeth and narrows her eyes as she starts to once again walk and then trot down the dirt path towards the campsite. She'll be damned before she gets robbed of her one shot at queenship by some weak demi-human scum that dared to punch above their level range!

She is almost running at a full sprint when she bursts into the clearing, held back only by her care to not trip and accidentally impale herself on her drawn blade. As she lands she settles into a battle pose that closely reassembles the crouch of some sort of feline predator, ready to pounce on any assailants.

Naofumi is there, right next the spot where they set up their tents the previous night next to a campfire, albeit the latter has been put out and the former are sitting packed and tied into neat bundles next to all of their other bags. He has a happy smile on his face while he punches and kicks into the air, in what looks to be a series of hand to hand fighting forms designated to ward off any would-be attackers. Of which there are currently none in sight. And apparently he is the one that is letting out these ungodly shouts that might have at some point been intended to come out in a some semblance of tune.

"Murica, FUCK YEAH! Coming again to save the MOTHERFUCKING Day YEAH~! Murica, FUCK YEAH! FREEDOM it's the ONLY way YEAH~!"

Mein slowly lowers and sheathes her sword while straightening from her fencing stance. Once both of her hands are free she lifts them to her face and lets her head fall into them.

"SHIELD TOSS!" Naofumi shouts as he spins around on his heel. He grabs the legendary shield with his free hand and pretends to throw it out like he's the Throwing Weapon Hero instead.

Mein takes a look at Naofumi's arm and notices he's currently equipping the big tri-colored round shield with the angry face of a Balloon on it. That's the [Red, Blue, and White Balloon Shield] from yesterday, isn't it? The one that he was so excited at having unlocked for some incomprehensible reason?

"What makes you so special!?" Naofumi drawls dramatically like he's one of those villains with very thin mustache and long flowing capes on stage.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing…" Naofumi effortlessly slides to the other side and lets out a proclaim while keeping up his heroic pose. The incognito princess is somewhat ashamed that the play scene actually managed to make her heart skip a beat.

"What makes me so special? Nothing, I'm just a kid from Brooklyn!" The young shield hero does a few more kicks and punches before taking up another stance. "I'm not looking for forgiveness, and I'm way past asking for permission." This statement was followed by some more prancing around while pretending to toss the Legendary Shield.

A moment later the mock battle was stopped in favor of adopting another dramatic stand, with one leg on a fallen tree trunk and the arm with the Shield attached to it razed triumphantly in the air.

"I can do this all day!" Naofumi chuckles darkly as he says this. He has his eyes closed and a grin is stretching across his face, that is currently reflecting nothing but confidence and strength… both of which immediately melt away as the noise of slow clapping rings out from behind him.

"And I would really appreciate if you did NOT do this… whatever this is… all day, Master Naofumi." Mein slowly rolls the words off her tongue as she gives out her slow and cynical applause at the impromptu theatrical sketch she just bore witness to.

Naofumi is standing completely frozen in the remnants of what was once intended to be a heroic pose. The only movement seen from him is him visibly swallowing.

As the applause stop Naofumi slowly turns in place until he is looking at Mein. He opens his mouth but then after a second closes it again quickly. Then he quickly opens it again, almost like a fish that's gulping for air.

"Mein! You see I uh, I was, it uh…" Once Naofumi gathers himself enough to speak he starts sputtering in a rush, while blushing and raising one hand to scratch the back of his head. "…I kinda thought that I'd have more time, um, before you returned so, I uh…"

His inability to talk straight and his familiar tick are clear indicators of his nervousness at having been discovered. For once Mein doesn't pay attention to how cute it looks.

That's right, he better be damn nervous after having her worry so much! Did the fool even have the slightest idea just how stressed out she was when she thought he was in trouble? Did he!?

For all she knew he was about to be killed or kidnapped! And even if he wasn't, with all the noise he was making he could have easily drawn the attention of someone out for his head! And where would that leave her!? Did the fool even think about that!?

"…No. I-I didn't." Now Naofumi looks more flabbergasted rather than embarrassed and belatedly Mein realizes that she expressed her thoughts out loud.

Damn. She was supposed to seduce the young man, not tell him off like she is his mother! Even when he was clearly in the wrong.

Naofumi's expression meanwhile completes its transformation from expressing embarrassment to showing a deep and heavy sort of dejection and shame. He won't meet her eyes any longer and is staring at his feet. His hands are clenched into fists that are shaking in anger.

Oh.

Her uncontrolled outburst must have hit him deep. If he gets mad at her now then all of her hard work over the past week would have been wasted!

"I'm not mad at you, Master Naofumi." Mein strolls up to stand besides Naofumi. She reaches out with her hands and slowly wraps her long slender fingers around Naofumi's fist, gently prying at his clenched fingers. The Shield Hero holds still for a few seconds, before his fingers lose their rigid disposition and unwind in Mein's soft hands. As Mein speaks she keeps her voice gentle and sweet like the richest honey. "I was worried for you. We must be careful with Melromarc only know the Shield _Demon_ of the tall tales, not Naofumi the Shield Hero from reality. Ignoring your surroundings is dangerous, even if we no longer stay in the city."

"I... I understand, Mein. I should have been more careful after what happened." Naofumi's face scrunches up again, his messy hair and brows seems to droop even lower than before. "I got complacent... you saved me in the trial, and I've been living out the life of an Isekai novel character after. I let the fact that things turned out well once go to my head."

"I can understand that, Master Naofumi. I'm enjoying my life as the main character in a romance novel myself." The undercover princess gives the Shield Hero a playful smile and a wink. She briefly lets go of Naofumi's hand to brush a wild strand of hair away from his eyes before clenching her hand tightly around his hand once again. This brief pause gives her precious seconds to organize her thoughts better. "But we also can't forget our duty to the realm. As one of the Four Legendary Heroes that are destined to save us all, you will be at the forefront of every Wave with your fellow heroes. Even if your fellow Heroes have taken it upon themselves to assume that they'll be the ones to carry most of the burden, in fact as the Shield Hero I think Master Naofumi is the most important, as you will be at the front line, bearing the strongest attacks for everyone."

While technically this is all true, the reason Mein is bringing it up in the first place is that she wants… needs… him to grow as strong as he can. He needs to become so strong as to be able to hold an entire nation in awe of him. The Shield Hero's resourcefulness and knack for business will be a great boon when he rules glorious Melromarc by her side, yes. But that will all prove useful once she actually HAS the throne.

Right now she needs him to build a reputation as a great Hero that contributed the most to stop the destruction brought about by the Waves, in order to secure her claim. No matter how suited to rule he is, the nobility might not accept the Shield _Demon_ as their rightful ruler if he does not first show his accomplishment during the Waves of Catastrophe.

"As the duty of the Main Tank of the raid party... yes. I... I promised you on the first day that I'll become the strongest shield on earth for you, Mein. When I said it I meant every word!… So I should be taking everything more seriously. Mein, I... I-I wanted to, no, I didn't..." Naofumi's eyes move to meet Mein's and the incognito princess can see hesitant hope, barely repressed fear, and a small tint of sadness shining there… And a deep desire to spill his soul out to someone. The young Hero stops for a second like he's gathering up his courage, yet he ultimately deflates as his eyes hide away from her expectant gaze and he attempts to turn away.

Mein quickly turns around to stand in front of Naofumi instead of standing side by side next to him. She sets one hand to move up to gently rest on his chin to keep his head still. "Master Naofumi, you don't have to force yourself to tell me anything. Everyone is entitled to keep their own secrets after all. I'm sure you will talk to me as soon as you are ready."

The Shield Hero smiles and nods his head like a happy little baby Filorial. "Thank you, Mein."

Mein moves back to settle into her place beside the young hero. She notices he is still looking a bit stiff and chastised in his movement. The undercover princess pounders a little on how to help him relax, and hopefully makes him get comfortable around herself some more. "Master Naofumi, do you maybe want to... talk something about your world? You sound like you miss it a lot… And I can understand why. I miss my home Samphor dearly as well… Although I suppose it's not all that far away, compared to yours… I still feel homesick. But I know that I have a duty to fulfill to my kingdom and I can not return until it's done." Mein tries looking shy and self-conscious as she plays with her hair. "But merely talking about it with you is making me feel better."

Most of that is a lie of course, since the incognito princess has never set foot in a backwater town like Samphor in her entire life and only knows it from having spotted it's name on a map once. Aside from some interesting minor rumors about its ruling noble house. But she does miss all the perks of living as the first princess every single day, and she can't see herself returning to her birthright anytime soon with her current arrangement. "The other veteran adventurers did say talking about it helps a lot."

The novice adventurer gives a quick glance at the Shield Hero. The young man from another world look rather clipped, as if he does not know whether to take her advice or not.

"Yeah... maybe talking about it'll help. Maybe later... Should be an interesting conversation." Naofumi looks up to her with a weak smile. "How was your trip back to the capital?"

It's plain as day to Mein that the young Hero is trying to change topics. But she isn't willing to press on the issue too much. She was only trying to make the Shield Hero feel better rather than being motivated by any genuine wish to learn more about his world, after all. Trying to force him to talk when he is clearly still feeling uncomfortable is the last thing she wants to do. Not to mention, this new topic he just brought up gives her another chance to show how helpful Mein of Samphor is to the Shield Hero.

"I've succeeded in selling the loot we've gathered yesterday! I do believe that the profit I've managed to make is not inconsiderable!" Mein pulls out her coin purse as she says this and unties it, holding it half open before Naofumi.

He lowers his head and takes a peek inside. Then he blinks and rubs his eyes. He looks inside the purse again while taking it from her, using a hand to rummage around and look at the contents properly.

"This is all silver… Last time you've only made a fraction of this amount." He pauses and then looks panicked for a second before hurrying to add more. "Not that I am implying that you did anything wrong the last time! You did incredibly well back then actually! Much better than I could have ever hoped for!" The disguised princess doesn't know whether to be insulted at that remark. "Just, how did you manage to make this much today?"

Mein daintily puts one of her legs behind the other while holding her hands behind her back. She gives a shy smile to Naofumi.

"I simply listened to the advice you gave me, Master Naofumi!" Obviously she did nothing of the sort and she dearly hopes that Naofumi doesn't ask her to recite the tips he gave her that morning, as she forgot most of them by the time she reached the city. "It really worked wonders! I am very lucky that not only is the Shield Hero such a kind and noble man, but he is also one with a mind made for business!" Mein stretches her smile while batting her eyelashes.

"…Well, to be honest it's not like I had any practical experience trading. And it really only was a bunch of tips on haggling at markets that I got from Google years ago…" Mein is happy to see that the praise made the young man blush and successfully seemed to make him forget the awkwardness of just a moment ago.

"Then Sir Google must have been a marvelous tutor. Truly worthy of the great Hero that his disciple has now become."

Mein must have said something wrong, because Naofumi does a double take on her before letting out a chuckle. She wonders if she misunderstood the relationship that the young man had with whomever this Google person was. He looks like he is about to say something in regards to that, but then still letting out rueful chuckles he simply shakes his head and hands back her coin purse to her. Then he pauses as he seems to notice something.

"You've still got all of the balloon skins though?" He says as he eyes the bag that she stores all of the acquired tatters in. Some are clearly showing even now.

Well, shit. Seems like she forgot to throw those away or sell them somewhere else, once she relieved the merchant of all his savings. It seemed like such a good idea to leave him with nothing at the time though…

"W-well, your tips on market haggling were VERY good, Master Naofumi." Mein is starting to sweat profusely as she is saying this and it's now her turn to avoid Naofumi's gaze. Although from the corner of her vision she can still see him staring intently at her and when she briefly looks back he has his eyes narrowed in a manner that screams of him being suspicious.

Damn it DAmn it DAMn it DAMN IT…! Her elaborate and fool-proof lies are somehow coming back to bite her, as her house of cards collapses overhead!

…But everything was going so well! How could she have predicted that it would end like this!?

Naofumi lets out a contemplative hum as he rubs his chin, narrowing his eyes even further. Mein tries to swallow but finds her mouth too dry.

"…I guess I really underestimated the usefulness of the Internet, since I always just took it for granted. But I guess they say that knowledge is power for a reason." He scratches his chin with his index finger.

"If only I had a smartphone with a wifi connection with me instead of this Shield… Though I doubt any knowledge I'd have access to would help much in a kingdom that loathes me for simply existing."

Mein almost collapses on the ground from the sheer relief that is flowing through her. Looks like she just barely dodged a close one.

"I can assure Master Naofumi that he is plenty smart just as he is! In fact, Master Naofumi is in a clear league all of his own, among even the Heroes, when it comes to intellect!" Now she just needs to keep the praise flowing, so that the once again flustered looking young man has no chance to recover and think on the issue properly. "If the rest of the kingdom hates you, it's because they are just too blind to see how great you are!"

And really, as if her story could end there. She is destined for queenship! Fate itself decreed it that way! Obviously nothing is ever going to truly go wrong in her scheming!

"Then perhaps in his infinite wisdom the great Shield Lord would be so benevolent, as to allow these mere mortals to escort him out of this accursed heretical kingdom."

The low ominous voice seems to pierce through her and burrow into her very bones, draining her of warmth and filling her with naught but freezing cold. Her eyes going wide, Mein whips her head around to look at the source.

Upon the slight slope which hides the narrow trail leading to the clearing stand two tall and hooded figures, their faces covered in shadow save for their mouths. Their frames are wrapped in their dark as midnight cloaks, of their entire outfit only their collars standing out in any way due to being highlighted by interwoven black feathers.

Through their hoods Mein can make out slight inclines that indicate animalesque ears or horns. To her utter horror Mein can see that both of them are grinning.

The Raven Order of Siltvelt has come to claim their rightful king.

"In glorious Siltvelt our lord would be bestowed with great gifts and the most loyal and devout of servants. So please, let us assist our great lord in disposing of this unworthy human trash that dares to stand so close to your majesty and takes such an insolent tone, as if she were your equal."

Mein instantly brings her long sword up to hold it between the two Siltvelt agents and herself like it's her lifeline. Yet she can't stop her hands from shaking despite her best effort. She can hear the cluttering sound of her teeth smashing together echoing inside the void between her ears. Her quick wits, which the undercover princess took pride in almost as much as her beauty seem to dissolve like morning mist underneath the bright sun.

Mein can see black spots begin to slowly claw their way into her vision. First only at the edge where she is unsure if it's only her imagination, but steadily the dark miasma begins to expand further and further until all she can see are those two looming cloaked figures.

That's when another dark shadow suddenly blocks even the ravens. For a brief second the undercover princess wonders if she has gone completely blind.

"I won't let you harm Mein." Naofumi's calm but determined voice shakes away the darkness as the Shield Hero stands between her and the heralds of her death, just like his promise on their first day.

* * *

**End Note:**

So yeah, jinxed it again by talking about it last time. This chapter's original one needed a complete re-write since it was very fragmented in its first draft. Probably still readable, but Comrade Broseph's outline is much more superior in term of flow. Unfortunately he encountered more real life difficulties which is a huge reason on why this chapter is delayed for one more week.

And sadly he can no longer help co-write this story with me for what I assume is both real life catching on, and him developing his own ideas for a Shield Hero story when he's co-writing with me. I apologize if my story's quality drops after this chapter since he is much better at both writing out the details and keeping the story's flow than me. Best luck to you for everything and your story idea, I hope you'll eventually publish it since from what I seen with your work for this story, it'll be a very fun ride!

On the bright side, with only myself mostly at the helm of this story at least I should be able to keep a more steady update schedule again with either one week to two week interval. Depends on if I had huge problems I need to fix in my story where thankfully Comrade Broseph can still help me beta-reading it. Yeah... probably jinxed it again.

**To Mr. F**

I'm glad you enjoyed my version of Malty! I think she could have been a much more interesting character than canon, which is one of the main reason for why I wrote both my original one-shot and this story. And believe it or not, I actually didn't get any influence from Isekai Villainess kind of story since I wrote my original one-shot before I read any of that sub genre story. Although I did realize my way of writing Malty kind of made this a Isekai Villainess minus her being a modern incarnate, which is why I throw in some Easter Eggs from that sub-genre.

XD

**To Random reviewC**

I hate this current trend of making the three weapon heroes nothing more than buttmonkeys to make the Shield Hero look good. Writers need to realize making your MC look good by making everyone else look bad DOES NOT WORK! At least for anyone who looks for anything more than low effort power fantasy wish fulfillment shlock. That's why I attempt to make the three weapon heroes into actual characters each with their own goals, aspiration, and personal failings for this story. Of course, I don't know if I succeeded in my aspiration till the curtain rolls in the end. GoT's final season showed everyone how on even well written characters can be assassinated by writers who have no idea what they are doing.

:P

As for tanuki... Don't want to spoil too much, but you'll find out more next chapter which I hope to update either next weekend or the one after. Crossing my fingers I haven't jinx it again.

Once again, not too much comment on the duel in canon since that'll reveal a lot of my plans. All I will say is certain major event from canon still happen with a different context, others won't because it won't fit my story. Everyone will have to find out when I get to that point.

;)


	8. 07: Rats

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**At this point my missing deadline is pretty much the norm now. Once again, full explanation in the end note.**

**I want to once again give my biggest thanks to Comrade Broseph for betareading and final edit this chapter. Also thanks to Fluffball13 for reading my first draft (both first and the re-written one) and keep bouncing ideas with me.**

**Author's Note at the end for people who want to see me blabber more.**

* * *

The elder princess likes to think that she's not as pretentious as her self-righteous little sister, the brat always putting on the act of the proper heir to the throne, no matter if she is in front or behind mother and father.

No, even before this whole 'Mein of Samphor' charade she often went out to mingle with the commoners, blending in by throwing a large traveling cloak over her body to hide her identity. Not that she enjoyed being looked down upon by those who were beneath her in status, but it was a worthwhile activity to indulge in spite of the drawbacks. One can find all sorts of juicy rumors from drunken patrons of a tavern. The kind of interesting rumors you can't find amongst nobles and knights, even servants from the palace. One just has to know which establishment is reputable enough to avoid the less savory crowd.

Unlike the nobles who like to converse on the rumors from each established noble houses, the commoners who unwind in taverns find heroic exploits and dramatic tall tales the most popular topic. With a war between two of the world's most powerful nations, Melromarc and Siltvelt, having happened only barely one generation past there are certainly a lot of such tales. Some of them sounds flat out impossible of course, as they rival the epic tales of the four Legendary Heroes sung by the bards throughout the ages, but a lot of them are still grounded in reality.

One such kind of tale is the clash of sharp steel, and even sharper wits between the Melromarc Shadows and Siltvelt Ravens. A clash away from the blood and thunder amid trumpets and war drums. A dramatic tale of each side trying to undermine the other side through deception and misdirection, in order to give their kingdom's army more advantage on the battlefield. But that is only the tip of the iceberg - both groups were also notorious for assassination of high rank officers in the opposing kingdom, poisoning supplies and water wells behind enemy lines, cunning use of traps, and even their blunt but effective capacity for driving a blade through the heart of their foes when they least expect it.

Out of the three elite task forces outside of glorious Melromarc, the Raven Order is primarily composed of battlefield scouts rather than full time spies, unlike the Shivs of the People or Unspeakables. They consist entirely of raven, crow, owl and bat sub races of demi-human due to Siltvelt's caste system, which divides social classes and roles depending on the strength of the race each demi-human belongs to.

Obviously this makes the Ravens stand out and leads them to be unsuitable for deep infiltration in human nations, unlike their Melromarc, Shiltfreeden, and Faubley counterparts, but it also ensures each and every one of the Ravens is perfectly built to be capable of explosive bursts of lethal agile combat when the need arises. And their easy recognizability has the effect of creating a near mythical reputation of terror around them… causing their many clashes of steel and wit with the Melromarc Shadows to all take on a more mythical hue, rather than anything resembling real life…

…But being the first princess of glorious Melromarc allows Mein some additional knowledge and hence the ability to extrapolate upon it.

Amongst her mother's Shadows, seventeen of them tower above the rest both in their levels, and their skills. The seventeen Lone Shadows of Melromarc were the only ones to survive the Melromarc-Siltvelt War, the rest having all met a brutal and ruthless end by the blade, trap, or poison of the Ravens. And even the newest initiate Shadow is required to be above level 40, the highest level one can achieve without a class up from Dragon's Hourglass. And to Mein's best knowledge, that standard was always maintained since the initial founding of the Queen's personal elite spy unit. That means if Raven Order can prove to be a constant thorn at their side, they are also above the level 40 benchmark.

What can a novice adventurer below level 10, armed with a standard issued long sword do to someone who already had their class up? She might as well be a level 1 newborn waving a toothpick at them. Yet despite knowing of her impending doom, the incognito princess doesn't dare to take her eyes off the pair of Siltvelt elites for one second, like a cornered prey staring off helplessly against a group of apex predators that are slowly advancing with the intention to savor the kill.

So when one of the Ravens before her spits on her with nothing but disdain and threatens her death, the undercover princess does not even have the mind to feel indignant. All she can do is to barely clench the long steel sword in her hand, and barely hold her consciousness together without instantly passing out on the ground. Her story can't end right here without even truly beginning, yet she sees no way out of the situation.

This was always the risk of her plan in steering away from easy reach of her father - a gamble she is starting to regret more and more with each second. Yes, they are less likely to be found out and harmed by agents of the Three Heroes Church or other dubious origin... But if they ARE found, their enemies can freely have their way with the two of them, and there will be no one to even hear them scream.

**Chapter 7: Way of the Rat**

"I won't let you harm Mein."

These simple words are free of all the theatrics of the Shield Hero's earlier pontification, from when he seemed to be replicating a scene from a play Mein knows nothing about, yet they are spoken with unyielding authority and determination all the same. The cynical part of Mein can't help but point out that it is the result of ignorance rather than bravery. The much smaller part of the incognito princess, untainted by her life mired in politics, takes some small courage from Naofumi's bravado.

For the moment, it does not matter if Naofumi Iwatani is even 2 levels lower than Mein's measly level 6. He truly lives up to his title as one of THE Four Legendary Heroes who will save the people and the land from the Waves of Catastrophe.

Even the Siltvelt Ravens seem to taken aback at the dormant yet unmistakable hostility that seems to bubble under Naofumi's calm voice. The one that spoke takes half a step back, evidently surprised at how the king whom was said to always take their side would be defending one of his supposed enemies from them.

Both of the Ravens look uncertain for a moment. They exchange a look and the one that remained silent until then turns to speak to Naofumi.

"…I apologize for the bluntness of my partner. Master Shield Hero. In truth we do not insist on any harm to your companion, nor did we come to deal any threat to her, for that is not our objective. We were merely concerned for our rightful king's wellbeing, and my partner here..." The voice of the second Raven is of higher pitch, most likely a woman underneath the hood and cloak. She quickly steps forward and gives her partner a quick nudge on the side. "...spoke out of line."

The Raven of Siltvelt meant no real harm when he threatened openly to kill her, how convincing… Yeah right, and Malty Melromarc is secretly a goddess in disguise too.

Naofumi does not get out of the way and give the demi-humans an opening to strike his only companion. Mein takes small comfort in how her previous effort at educating the Shield Hero about the true savage nature of the Siltvelt barbarians seems to have sunken in. - The result no doubt helped along when one of the barbarians is brash enough to wear his contempt at humankind on his cloaked sleeves.

Said barbarian seems to finally recover from his initial stupor. He clears his throat and steps forward and bows to the Shield Hero. "Forgive me for my presumptuous behavior earlier, my liege. My partner and I are envoys from venerable Siltvelt, the country founded by the Shield Lord and original gathering of the great eighty-six tribes. Your majesty, we heard the bad rumors this country spread to besmirch your good name. We would like to invite you, our rightful king, back to our nation."

It's hard to judge Naofumi's reaction when all that Mein can see of him is the back of his head, but for a brief moment Naofumi's stance falters. He looks like he wants to either step to the side, or twist his head to look back at Mein. But the young hero ultimately choose to keep both Ravens in his vision. A reasonable response in Mein's opinion even if they are just as likely to tear through him like wet paper, if they truly wished to do so.

"Your country wants to make me king? Even if the country is founded by a Shield Hero, shouldn't the following kings be his descendants?" Naofumi sounds deeply suspicious of the claim and attempts to once again project confidence by returning to his earlier intimidating posture. He also unconsciously scratches his head with his free left hand in his familiar gesture of discomfort, making him look significantly less intimidating than he was probably going for.

"The children of a demi-human and human will always be a demi-human, your majesty. That was why the first king of our nation decided that his children will go to their respective mothers' tribe, and the throne will be left open for the next Shield Hero to guide us. The four guardian beast families rule Siltvelt as a high council, while the elders of the other eight-six tribes form the low council in the Shield Hero's absence." The female steps forward this time. She gives an even deeper bow than her male compatriot. "The rightful king to our throne for this great cycle is you, Master Shield Hero. We already prepared a carriage for you. You have simply to give your acquiescence and we shall take you to where you belong."

Mein bites into her finger, which is only saved by the virtue of a leather glove. Naofumi owes her a debt for saving him from his unjust trial, but how can that compete against the throne of an entire nation?

Following Naofumi to Siltvelt is simply not an option, for how counterproductive it is for her goal. It's one thing for the princess to be the companion of the Shield Hero, especially when her actions can be excused as the actions of a sleeper agent. Controlling the Shield demon from the perspective of the Three Heroes faith, and keeping the Shield Hero close to Melromarc to avoid a war with other countries for the more open-minded. But following him to their enemy country? That is the act of high treason.

Granted, 'Mein of Samphor' was never officially proven as an undercover alias for the first princess of Melromarc, but most if not all of the lords and ladies in attendance at the trial had to have recognized her. Her political enemies won't hesitate to use this opportunity to stab her where it hurts the most. She would most likely lose her title and any chance of becoming queen if she goes to Siltvelt.

If these Siltvelt 'envoys' manage to convince her Naofumi to leave Melromarc she would start back to square one! No, scratch that, she would end up behind the other female competitors that had to have already attached themselves to the hip of one of the other three legendary heroes! Not to mention that she'd have lost a lot of her father's goodwill for nothing!

What should she do now!?

Can she convince Naofumi that they are lying?

…The relationship between Melromarc and Siltvelt is tense, to put things diplomatically. But in trying to rationalize her situation it does occur to Malty that it's somewhat unthinkable that Siltvelt would dispatch their Ravens as official envoys to welcome the Shield Hero back to their country. The Ravens are certainly cunning and resourceful, but their skill sets are different from those of diplomats.

Not to mention that her father did also say he will have his agents pose as envoys from Siltvelt, in order to lead the Shield Hero into a trap. The 'envoys' are demi-human lands credence to their claim, but they can easily be slaves under a direct command from their master. Could these two be agents sent by her father, rather than actual Siltvelt agents? The demi-human man's amateurish mistake of antagonizing her before fully understand her relationship with her Naofumi certainly looks out of place for seasoned scouts and infiltrators…

If they are fake Siltvelt agents sent by father she can expose their lies if she can expose the slave seals that are no doubt present on their body! Finally, a plan of action!

Although admittedly, it's a risky move. Something to only be used as a last ditch effort if things turn for the worst, as if her guess is wrong she would inadvertently prove their identity as the 'envoys of Siltvelt' to Naofumi. BUT DAMNIT! With her hitched breath and drumming heartbeat, Malty is very close to going for the desperate gamble. For all she can see it's her one chance, for all that it's also one to be used only as a last resort.

Naofumi stood perfectly still without uttering a single word for the entire time that the demihuman was making her offer. And even now that he finished speaking he is still remaining silent, clearly thinking over her words. Given the obvious tense atmosphere between his only companion and the self-proclaimed envoy from the rival kingdom one would assume the Hero in question would start blabbering his mouth to say something first. But obviously, that's not the case with her Naofumi. The Shield Hero finally opens his mouth half a second before Mein decides to act on her desperate plan. "I'm sorry, but I have to decline."

To say that the response come off as shocking to both the incognito princess and the Siltvelt envoys would be an understatement. Mein's jaw hangs open, her gaze fixed on the back of Naofumi's head as if this is the first time she ever laid eyes on the young man from another world. For the life of her, the princess can't understand how a mortal man can resist the temptation of the power that an entire kingdom at his beck and call would grant him.

The two 'envoys' for their parts don't look much better. They both seemingly flinch back with Naofumi's refusal before exchanging a quick look among themselves. The man speaks again with slightly more urgent tone. "Did some human dare to spew poison in the great Shield Lord's ear about... EHR...!" He doubles over wheezing.

The female envoy retracts her elbow from her male counterpart's stomach. She clears her throat a little before stepping over her still wheezing partner. "What my partner meant to ask is: does Master Shield Hero doubt our identities? We assure our rightful king the Shield Hero, that he has nothing to fear in that regard. We are even willing to become your slaves, if it assures you."

Mein loses a breath she's holding. It's a good thing she hasn't acted on her evidently false assumption yet. If these two are offering to become slaves then it must mean they do not have another slave seal on them currently.

She's back to having no plan at all then. The situation is only slightly mollified by the fact that Naofumi has so far refused the request of the demihumans.

She should remain silent for as long as possible and observe then. The more information she gives, the more complicated the situation she'll ends up creating. Not to mention more chances to make mistakes and oust herself in the process.

"No, it's not your identities, although now that you mention it, that's another problem..." Shield Hero Naofumi shakes his head, he seems to visibly relax a little now the two envoys no longer actively threatening and antagonizing his only companion, or making any overt aggressive moves towards her. But the legendary Shield is still held in front of him and pointing towards the two Siltvelt agents, suggesting that he isn't completely comfortable yet. "You said you have a carriage for me? How do you plan to hide me when you reach the boarder? Surely the roads will be patrolled by a heavy garrison. Especially now with the Waves going on."

Mein grows a bit more courageous as she listens to Naofumi rebuke the demihumans. She slowly edges out from behind Naofumi to stand beside him, hoping this act will give the Shield Hero the impression of her willingness to present a united front with him. It also gives the undercover princess a chance to observe Naofumi's facial reaction.

The male demi-human finally recovers enough from his partner's elbow to reply, obviously eager to have a chance at redeeming his two blunders. "Actually, the patrol on the roads is drastically decreased, compared to before the Waves started. The king of Melromarc seems to have adopted the strategy of hunkering down most of his troops in his major cities."

"Alright... What about the border garrison? Surely the idea of border defense isn't an unique idea from my world? Doesn't this country build fortifications on the border?" Right now the frowning young hero looks decidedly unimpressed with the demi-human's answer.

"We do, Master Naofumi." Mein gives a nod to Naofumi to confirm his assumption. "Last I heard, our country's top general Gazelle Diaz Anderson the Indomitable is commanding the defense of Fort Wolf's Mouth - which is the only land based direct route to Siltvelt that is accessible by carriage. If we travel by the King's Highway, we will surely have to pass the heavy garrison there. Our kingdom has to delegate a huge number of our manpower at the Melromarc-Siltvelt border, due to rumor of them amassing force on their side. They clearly at the very least intend to launch an opportunistic raid against us, if not outright invade during the Waves, when we are already preoccupied."

The male demi-human looks like he's about to blow up again, a quick glance at his partner's direction quickly shuts him up. His more tactful female companion on the other hand manages to squeak out a weak protest. "We assure you, Master Shield Hero. Our country has no intention to add misery to this world wide calamity. We were merely trying to fortify our own border defense. As for crossing the border to our country... surely for all of their heretical views Melromarc won't dare to harm one of the four Legendary Heroes if they wish to leave? That would be an outrageous move that would spell the demise for any… albeit already meager… credibility the kingdom had on the world stage"

Naofumi closes his eyes and rubs a hand over his forehead, he pulls his hand down to squeeze the bridge of his nose afterward. "So you have no plan on how to hide me... You do realize I would be seen as committing desertion in the eye of Melromarc if I try to leave this country. Not to mention I'm the enemy of their faith. More importantly, I'll be found in the company of two demihumans acting as agents of Siltvelt, the long time enemy of this human kingdom. Even if the rational thing would be to let us pass, what guarantee do you have that anyone there will act rationally?"

This seems to stump both of the demihumans for a second or two. Once they recovered they exchange another glance after which the male turns to speak to Naofumi.

"You are not exactly wrong, Master Shield Hero. It's sad, but the human kingdoms do indeed hold to unjustifiably atrocious views of our people." The demi-human man gives Mein a quick glance borderline on being a glare before turning his attention back to Naofumi once again.

Unjustifiably atrocious? There is nothing unjustifiable about looking down on a group of malicious savages!

"As I thought. They can kill me at the border and just blame it on Siltvelt if they want to." The faces of the 'envoys' turn blue at Naofumi's suggestion. "Alright, let's say I DO want to go with you to Siltvelt. Won't it make more sense if you smuggle me through an unguarded border, like a forest or some high mountain pass, rather than using the single road that leads through a heavily fortified border fortress? Surely it's not hard to find a weak spot in their defenses, with the manpower of the kingdom stretched thin acting as garrison for all the big towns?"

The frequency with which both demi-humans begin to exchange wordless glances with each other seems to exponentially increase the more Naofumi speaks. They obviously didn't expect him to first refuse the offer of the throne, and then easily dismantle their plan. Eventually the female one replies clears her throat and replies to Naofumi's question.

"Our levels are too low." It comes out as a self conscious mumble.

…Wait a minute, their levels are too low!? Aren't even the most green recruit of the Raven Order at least classed up level 40s? How else could they have given the Shadows so much trouble? Sure, a veritable army of classed up adventurers can be wiped if they come across the nest of a Griffin King, or Dragon Emperor, but those can be avoided with enough effort. Shouldn't these two have no problem dealing with common mob level monsters?

Something isn't adding up here!

"How can your levels be too low! Aren't Ravens supposed to be super high level... at least a classed up level 40 for the greenest recruit!?" Mein blurts out the thing on her mind before she has a chance to catch herself. She quickly covers her mouth but it's too late. Naofumi is staring at her with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Ravens? I don't suppose you mean a kind of bird, Mein?"

"No, Master Naofumi. I mean the agents of the Siltvelt elite scout and infiltration squad, the Raven Order. I heard of a lot of their exploits even in the backwater town of Samphor. They were said to be truly frightening force at the barbarians disposal." The undercover princess gives some quick glances between the Shield Hero and the two Siltvelt agents. She realizes there is no point on dwelling on spilled water, and hopefully this explanation can appease Naofumi's curiosity.

"Okay... why are you so sure this couple are from the so called 'Raven Order'? Sure, they are kinda shady, but aren't they envoys?" Naofumi nods his head along while keeping most of his focus on the two tense looking demi-humans. The two of them seem to gain back their composure a little now Mein is acting more flustered than they are.

"The black feathers woven into their clothing is a huge clue. It's well known in Melromarc that the Siltvelt Ravens don't leave prisoners behind and none of the witnesses alive. They always leave a raven feather on the body of their victim as a sign of their work, that's what got me so scared..." Mein quickly moves her head near Naofumi's ear and whispers to him. She still doesn't dare to keep her eyes away from the two Siltvelt Agents, even if they claim their level is too low. For all she knows, they can mean their level is too low compared to other Ravens, yet it could easily be double or even triple hers.

"The feathers on their clothing, huh..." Naofumi narrows his eyes a little while he looks at the two agents up and down, he doesn't bother to keep his voice low unlike Mein.

"Isn't it more than a little counterproductive for them to look exactly as you'd expect one of those Ravens would look, when they are going into enemy territory to extract one of the four Legendary Heroes? On a mission where they are supposed to be peaceful envoys too? I'm obviously not this ultra badass infiltrator myself, but I would try to dress down to blend into the crowd, rather than to stand out. There is taking pride of your own organization... and then there is plain idiocy. Honestly, trying to ship me out of the country with a carriage through the king's road is pretty telling in and of itself. I doubt the Raven Order got their reputation by being downright suicidal." As Naofumi talks the postures of the previously presumed agents start to slump and through the openings in their hoods Mein can see both of the demihumans mouths fall open. "What levels are you two anyways?"

The young hero's abrasive words are accompanied by a patronizing tone, as if he is dressing down a pair of children and the demihumans for their part are giving a good impression of being naughty children caught with their hand in the cookie jar. The man finally lets out a dejected sigh. "I'm bringing up my status screen right now for Master Shield Hero and his companion."

The status screen pops up just as he said it would. Mein's first response is the guy's statistics looks awfully low for a level 40. Or level 20. Or even level 10 for that matter. In fact they look not too much different from her own. Then her sight focused on the big bold number right after their level indicator. The symbol for '5' seems to be laughing in her face.

The Siltvelt Agent is a level 5, not level 40 plus like she feared. That's only one level higher than Naofumi, and one level below herself.

All this time that she was so scared, almost on the verge of losing control and relieving herself... And it turns out the one that got her so spooked was even one level lower than her all along! The incognito princess bites down on her lower lip hard, not trusting herself to speak without going out of control and exposing her true thoughts or identity.

"Master Shield Hero is right, my partner and I aren't real Ravens. Those black feathers we have on our body are to scare away people who might want to look for trouble. The baseless rumors about the Raven Order that these Melromarc natives have are rather outrageous to tell the truth." Both demi-humans take off their raven feather bands their dark hoods, revealing tired and plain looking faces underneath and small mammal like ears covered in white fur. "However it is true that we do belong to a spy division of venerated Siltvelt. But we are the bottom level spies who pose as regular civilians or vagrants to quietly gather information, as opposed to battlefield scouts. Once we heard about what happened we decided that we were the only ones in any position to help…"

"This explains so much." Naofumi lowers his face down and covers it with his hands. Even if she can't see his face, Mein gets the feeling that now the Shield Hero wants to cry as much as her father must have back in the throne room when all the heroes turned on him.

Eventually the Shield Hero raises his head up from his hand, his eyes are half closed like he has to struggle to keep his eyelids up. "This is why you two didn't have a plan and just want to hastily ship me out to Siltvelt with a carriage, isn't it? You two aren't very good at planning and you don't have resources on your hand to come up with a complex plan. You probably didn't even get official orders from your superiors. But you two see me as your meal ticket to finally go home, or maybe even earn a promotion so you don't have to live behind enemy lines. So you just crossed your fingers and hoped for the best."

Both Siltvelt agents look away from Naofumi's half closed gaze. Mein wonders if that's just the prestige the Shield Hero holds over all demi-humans, or if her Naofumi managed to figure out a way to send out waves of intense malice in spite of all his physical and mental fatigue. Regardless, the female demi-human manages to lets out a quiet whimper before uttering a response that sounds more like she's trying to convince herself than Naofumi.

"I-I-I a-admit we didn't fully think our plan through, Master Shield Hero. But we honestly didn't have any malicious intent behind our actions. We are sincere in our wish to help you! When we said we were willing to be your slaves, we truly meant it!"

"Okay, can we stop going back to this slavery business now? That's not even a fitting metaphor considering that..." The young hero's voice slowly becomes lower and lower till it become barely audible even to Mein who stands right beside Naofumi. His eyes and mouth also begin to open wider as a creeping realization seems to final dawn on the otherworlder. "...You weren't using it as a metaphor, were you? When you offer to be my slave, you actually mean it in the literal sense. As in people buying and selling other people like livestock."

"Yes, Master Shield Hero. If that is what it would take to alleviate your concerns about our trustworthiness." Both Siltvelt agents exchanged a quick look with each other, her voice becomes louder and more confident. "And it won't arouse much suspicious either. This country systematically hunts and captures innocent demi-humans and sells them to the highest bidder."

"Now wait just a moment here! Everyone knows the demihumans that are taken slaves are not the least bit innocent! They are captured raiders who raid and pillage the countryside unless they are stopped. Unsurprising, considering that demihumans are nothing but vile murderers and rapists by nature. Having them serve this country is to teach them purpose, it's a better fate than those animals deserve!" Mein angrily steps forward and balls her fists. She is about to finally lose her composure and punch the smug looking rodent freak right in the face when a vice grip closes around her wrist. She turns around to look at the Shield Hero.

It's been half a week since the undercover princess became the traveling companion of Naofumi Iwatani. During their time together, the inexperienced young man often showed ingenuity and even maturity time and time again, especially compared to the other three more brash Legendary Heroes who wield weapons. But overall, he is a mostly laid-back man who still retains the kind of wide-eye optimism and innocence one would associate more with a newly hatched Filorial rather than a Hero of legend.

Right now the Shield Hero's face is a maelstrom of different emotions, yet devoid of his usual easy going manner. Even at a first glance, Mein can spot the look of horror, anger, disbelief and conflict subverted underneath his somewhat soft features.

"How… HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, Mein!? I understand this country hates demi-humans and even the Shield Heroes who used to side with them. But keeping them as slaves and calling them all murderous rapists by nature to justify it!?" His face has gone red as he shouts in indignation. "Isn't that exactly what almost happened to ME!?"

Mein is taken aback at Naofumi's sudden change of mannerism. What is going on? Could it be that the demihumans somehow managed to turn him against her with but a few words? She must quickly explain to her Naofumi the complex relationship the kingdom of Melromarc has with the Beastman and demi-human, both living inside her border and outside. She tries her hardest to ignore both Siltvelt agents' sneer aiming her way. "Well, a hero can't be enslaved. But for those demi-human..."

"That's barbaric! Inhuman! I understand there is bad blood between both sides, but how can anyone justify owning another person as property!?" The often mild-mannered Shield Hero is now roaring like an angry lion at this point, or more to the point, just like father was when he was howling down from his throne while trying to convict Naofumi for the crime of raping his only companion.

Would that comparison technically make her the innocent victim in this instance?

Mein wonders where has her Naofumi gone to, and how did the Shield Demon replace him in barely a split second. Granted, she didn't always tell the young man the whole truth, but she has never betrayed him for the short time they've spent together. She was even willingly to throw away her easy life of living as the pampered first princess and pretend to be a commoner, betraying her father and the most powerful church in Melromarc in the process. Doesn't her faithfulness to Naofumi Iwatani deserves more trust if not flat out rewards? Why is he turning on her at the drop of a hat just because of something those Siltvelt agents, who are obviously opportunist trying to exploit his favor, said something incriminating against her country?

Yes, from Naofumi's reaction she understands the implication - slavery is not viewed in a good light in whatever world the young man is from. She committed a serious blunder by rising to that conniving demihuman's bait. Considering that the concept of slavery itself isn't alien to Naofumi it must have existed in his world for a time, or even still exists in some form that is widely looked down upon. Finding out that it's fairly common in her world must be frustrating. But it's not even something that she is personally guilty of!

The first princess of Melromarc schools her features and stares right back into Naofumi's eyes. Her voice comes out even, but also steadfast without a falter. "Please, Master Naofumi. You are hurting me. If you would kindly release my hand and wait patiently for my explanation I will tell you everything."

The young man's eyes widen at Mein's cold tone. He looks down at the way his hand is closed tightly around Mein's wrist and suddenly lets his hand go like it's on fire. In fact, the Shield Hero's whole body seems to recoil back, as he lets out a few quick hitched breaths. "...Mein, sorry. I-I, that was uncalled for. I was angry at slavery being practiced in this country, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. And even if you said some bad stuff, you were probably just taught to think that way… You were just an adventurer, it's not like you have power to influence any of this..."

"I..." Mein wants to yell at the Shield Hero at the top of her lung for almost turning his back against her for the sake of dirty animals. Granted, she is actually the first princess of this country, not some random country girl, yet Naofumi is still right when he claims that she has no true power to control the practice of slavery in this country. In fact, the undercover princess doubts even her mother, the most powerful figure of glorious Melromarc, can effectively ban it now after so many generations of practice without question and so many people benefiting from the system.

Mein is still shaken because of how easily those Siltvelt animals almost turned her Naofumi against her with but a few words, even after her being the most instrumental in saving him from an unfair trial. It seems like for all she did so far, her position can still be threatened by some savage animals branded with slave's seal the Shield Hero haven't even met yet.

With no small amount of trepidation, Mein belatedly realizes her words to Naofumi earlier about her becoming complacent in living this life of a typical romance novel have somewhat turned out to be true.

Yes, she lamented the fact she lost the ability to have servants at her beck and call whenever she wished, having the treasury of an entire kingdom as her spending money, and constantly being pampered by her father. She hated having to pretend being a dirty commoner and spend every day dressed in smelly rags, living out in the wild as a vagabond and feeling her muscles burn every night after a workout of hunting monsters and walking to the capital to 'sell' the loot and then back to their makeshift camp.

At the same time, she also loved keeping the gratitude and attention of a Legendary Hero constantly looking for her approval all to herself. With how distanced Naofumi was from court intrigue she loved how she could simply sit back and not worry over every word of her speech for the fear of turning possible allies against her, or giving an advantage to her political enemies. It really was like living the story of a romance novel, and it made her complacent. Not to the point where she gives out her true identity to the Shield Hero through a slip of the tongue, but enough to make her complacent in thinking her Naofumi's gratitude-fueled affection towards her will be ironclad and unchanging.

If the first princess is grateful towards her mother for one thing, it is the first big lesson mother gave her back when she was still a child -

\- Even family means nothing, for trust between people is meaningless in this game to sit on the coveted throne.

The undercover princess is willing to swallow more than just her pride, if it secures her chance of succession in the end. She needs to be extra careful with her words and actions to always show her worth to the Shield Hero, rather than simply worry over not giving her true identity away. "... I understand, Master Naofumi. I… To be truthful I myself don't fully empathize with those that practice slavery and I do think that it is outdated in our time and age. But please, hear me out on how it came to be in the first place. It goes way back, to the time of the First Alliance of Men that stood against the invasion of the Beastman horde."

"The First Alliance of Men." Mein can practically hear the sneer of the male demi-human, but she chooses to ignore such an immature taunt. This seems to work in her favor, as the Shield Hero shoots the Siltvelt agents a dirty look that instantly shuts them up. Good. Let them undermine themselves while Mein sticks to her own story to hopefully appease the young Hero.

"I already told you how the Beastmen mature quickly as they grow in level, Master Naofumi. So during the war when the beasts attacked they could replace their lost troops much easier than the alliance of human kingdoms that stood in their way. Luckily, the horde had one weakness: due to their rapid physical growth alongside their level, the Beastman required large amounts of food to grow up strong and healthy. And as food grew scarce due to their numbers, the newer troops of the horde becomes weaker and developed bristle bones. This finally allowed the men of the first alliance to shatter their army and drive the invasion back. But by that time, more than half of the human kingdoms lied in complete ruin, and the rest suffered terrible loses. So the kings and lords of the realms decided to use Beastman prisoners to help rebuild the scorched kingdoms."

The undercover princess takes a short pause to lick her lips. The slight feeling of irritation that comes with pouring salt into a wound makes her realize she has yet to take a single mouthful of water since she started to make the return trip from the capital. She dismisses this slight annoyance to focus on swinging the Shield Hero back to her side. "Much of the history around that time is lost, of course. But scholars widely agree that it is the root of the modern practice of Demihuman enslavement in the human kingdoms. As for the current state of slavery in Melromarc... it's true the practice exists, but it's only legal when it is overseen by the state as a punishment for criminals or prisoners of war."

The incognito princess intentionally stops her narration here to take a drink from her water skin. She wants to see if the Siltvelt agents will be dumb enough to fall for her trap or not.

"That's a complete lie! It's widely known there are manhunters and slave traders that take innocent demi-humans living in this country and sell them to corrupted nobles on the black-market!" Mein fights the smirk that threatens to creep up her face once again when the male demi-human steps right into her metaphorical noose. She slowly takes a mouthful of water and lets it trickle down her burning throat before she ties the water skin back to her waist.

"If you would have let me finish my explanation after my drink, sir from Siltvelt, you would realize I was getting to the part." The undercover princess sees the look of anger and resentment showing on the demi-human pest's face. She almost feels sorry for this overambitious bottom of the barrel spy from that country of animal barbarians. It kind of feels like she is trying to steal from a child who doesn't know any better.

But then again she remembers how this animal scum tried to turn her Naofumi straight back into the Shield Demon and made him hurt her wrist, and any of her feeling that resembled sympathy get tossed beyond the horizon.

"It is true, from the rumors I heard there are manhunters who target innocent demi-humans and Beastman living within the border of Melromarc. And corrupt nobles buy them for their sadistic pleasure, justifying it as slaves not possessing a free will of their own and hence needing some sort of master. I do not agree with taking innocent people as slaves myself, of course. And I agree that those corrupted nobles who secretly defy the laws of this country are the worst kind of scum. At least the Siltvelt war chiefs openly practice their 'Right of Taking', rather than trying to hide it." She makes sure to put special emphasis on the words to focus Naofumi's attention to where it needs to be diverted.

"'Right of Taking'...? I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Naofumi's eyes dart between both Mein and the two Siltvelt agents. The faces of those two animals are starting to look a little blue by now. "Anyone care to explain it to me?"

"It's an… outdated… practice that goes back to way before the unification of the eighty-six tribes to form venerable Siltvelt, Master Shield Hero." The female demi-human quickly answers the question. The slightly more tactful of the two Siltvelt agents obviously has no faith in letting Mein answer the question for them with how much she's been wiggling the truth to suits her needs so far.

Of course, Mein has no intentions of interrupting her enemies when they are making a mistake. No matter what the Demihuman says, the subject that is being discussed will itself paint the barbaric animals of Siltvelt in a negative light. Sure, she could have controlled the flow of the information if she was the one speaking, but speaking badly about the rival country of her birth nation is something Naofumi already expects and hence the credibility of whatever she says would come into question. No, the better way is to let those two agents dig their own grave, and maybe take a few tactical jabs at them just to make sure they don't worm their way out from under Naofumi's ire.

"Okay... care to elaborate on that? Because from what Mein said, I don't think this 'Outdated Practice' has stopped." Naofumi extends the index and middle fingers out on both of his hands and makes a wiggle gesture as he spits out the words 'outdated practice'. Mein guesses this strange hand gesture is also part of his emphasis as she can practically hear the capitalization in his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Y-Yes, as my rightful king wishes. The 'Right of Taking' goes back a long way before the time of our First King, an ancient tradition that dates back since before the founding of Siltvelt... At the time, the many tribes of Beastman were divided even among the same subspecies and often went to war with each other just as frequently as with the humans who treat us as nothing more than nest of monsters. In order to grow the population of a tribe, the victor of the conflict always took the people of the defeated tribe and gave them to those who fought bravely in battle as spoils..." The female demi-human's face goes more and more pale and Naofumi's face keep getting darker.

"So let me get this straight, Siltvelt also has a long history with enslaving people and it's done so since its founding… And it's still not stopped to this day just like in Melromarc." Naofumi holds up his index finger as the two Siltvelt agents give reluctant nods. The young hero lets out a pained sigh as he covers his face. "Not trying to shift blame here, because selling another person as property is wrong regardless who started it first. But at the same time, how hypocritical can you guys be? Your own kingdom is doing the same sort of messed up things that you were complaining about moments ago… What kind of fucked up world did I got summoned into..."

Naofumi clenches his teeth as he holds one of his palms to his face. Suddenly through the gaps in his fingers Mein sees his eyes go wide and he lowers his hand. "Why didn't the Shield Heroes from before try to put a stop to this 'Right of Taking'?"

"It's... a bit complicated. Master Shield Hero." The female one answers before hesitating. The two demi-human share what has to be the dozenth quick look with one another and only then does she go on. "The first passage in our holy book, 'The Book of Disparity,' spoken by our First King goes like this: 'Inherent differences are things to be respected, rather than fought over.' The interpretation of these wise words has been taken by some to be that differences in rights and social status are also to be respected and if need be enforced. So the tribes have been since practicing the 'Right of Taking' and justifying it as respecting the differences between the strong and the weak. The winners and the losers."

The male one nods along as his companion speaks.

"This is why to this day some of the clans command more power and have more influence than others - the clans were not meant to be the same, but different. And differences must be respected." Both Demihumans perform some sort of hand-sign that obviously has some sort of religious significance as they quote the verse from their holy book.

Naofumi seems to be in complete shock right now, struck speechless by what he heard. Silence reigns for several long seconds during which both Demihumans fidget uncomfortably while Mein gives them a victorious smirk.

"…To have the well meaning words twisted like this..." The Shield Hero has look that's equally resigned and disgusted as his left hand slowly finds its way back up his forehead. Mein quietly but swiftly leans into him and wraps her arm around his shoulder to offer some light comfort, as well as reinforce the subconscious image of her as a supportive figure on his side.

Momentarily putting aside the feelings of smugness that arose due to her latest victory, the incognito princess begins to turn the cogs and gears in her head once more.

Those two damnable Siltvelt animals caught her by surprised earlier. They made her Naofumi suspicious of her. But at the same time, they also unknowingly offered a solution to one of her current most pressing problems.

The remaining thousand gold coins question is whether she should take this chance or not. On the one hand, she may already be on shaky ground with Naofumi, even if she is also currently doing her best to repair the damage done by those pests.

To simply let it slide and leave it forgotten is the safe choice.

On the other hand, if she makes a gamble and wins her hand she'll no longer be forced to act as a mere grunt who does the dirty work for the Shield Hero's party. It'll also no doubt dramatically improve their position when it comes to their overall performance in the Waves, which in turn would eventually lead to her having a much stronger claim to the throne than her bratty sister.

The undercover princess gives a quick calculating gaze at the two Siltvelt agents. If they ideologically lean more towards helping the other demi-humans in this country, they can help reinforce her points. On the other hand, if they are committed to discrediting both her country or herself, they can throw some annoying firecrackers those Siltvelt scouts love to use into this situation.

Unlike her decision in choosing a Hero, there is no time for her to sit down and write everything out. Oh well, she's never been that good at playing the caution game anyways.

"Master Naofumi, unfortunately we aren't currently in the position to do anything about the practice of slavery in general." Through her shared physical contact with him Mein can feel Naofumi tense. "…But there is something you can do for at least a few of those wrongfully enslaved innocent people."

The Shield Hero slowly rises his head to give Mein a puzzled look. The novice adventurer takes a short pause and looks to the side. She tries her best to look unsure for a moment before meeting Naofumi's eyes with a resolute gaze. "We still have some funds left over that we didn't spend on provisions. Plus everything that I've made selling our loot at the city. Not to mention that we aren't using much money now that we are mostly living of the land… Which means that you can use that money to save those slaves yourself."

The young hero's expression is at first lost and confused but after a few moment it turns to horror and then anger. His entire body is shaking with rage. It is only no doubt suppressed with great effort on his part.

Well, that could have gone better. At least he isn't lashing out at her. He obviously does not want to have a repeat of the incident from a few moments before. This is a good sign for Mein, as it shows Naofumi is at least willing to hear her out before dismissing her opinion. "How… how exactly will perpetuating slavery myself help the people it hurts?"

"If Master Naofumi becomes the master of those wrongfully enslaved, you can properly care for them and treat them with dignity. Unlike the corrupted nobility who only seek to use them for their twisted pleasure, in the best cases working them to death or discarding them to die if they become unsuited for it." Naofumi is looking at the ground while clenching his jaw tightly again. The incognito princess can practically see the little wheels turning in his head.

"Helping enslaved innocents…Can't we report it to the guards? You did say the only legal practice is state slavery to punish criminals and prisoners of war, right!? That means those scum skin traders are breaking the law!" The young man from another world suddenly seems to have an enlightened moment as he finds a counter argument to Mein's proposal. Once again, it shows her Naofumi's perceptive observation and his quick wits, but also highlights his naive optimism that Mein has to slowly melt away to make him a good ruler besides her.

"It won't work, Master Naofumi. Our country does not keep a record on every single civilian, even less so for the demi-humans who mostly live on the fringes. It'll be impossible to prove they are innocent people who are wrongfully enslaved in the eyes of law, when the slavers can simply claim them to be criminals ready to be transported to the state. Not to mention the underground slave traders usually have powerful backers in the nobility whom they supply. Any charges brought against them are bound to be waved away. Add to that the fact that Master Naofumi is the Shield Hero..."

"Oh..." The young man visibly deflates when he remembers his precarious position in Melromarc.

"As much as I hate to agree with this suggestion... Master Shield Hero's companion is right. Even if his Majesty does successfully save some of the victims by reporting to guards, this country does not care for its demi-human population. Without a means to feed themselves, they will die, captured by other manhunters again, or even willingly sell themselves back into slavery to survive." The male demi-human seems to spit out his statement with a scrunched up face. One can be excused to think someone is about to force-feed him something rotten. "If Master Shield Hero is willing to take care of them, buying them yourself is the best option for now."

Success! Their naive empathy for their kin outweighs their dislike of her!

"...so I either leave the world in this cruel status quo, or I perpetuate the vile system to help out the few I can. That's just wonderful." Naofumi falls back on his ass at this realization, literally, as he sits down on the ground in the forest clearing. Right now he looks even more defeated than when he was held at spear point while dressed only in his underwear, back in the throne room during his impromptu mockery of a trial. It makes Mein want to once again wrap her arms around him to say everything will be okay, even if she knows that's a lie.

But Mein also wants to let the situation truly sink into the naive young Hero from another world. He needs to get hardened a lot more to survive the trials and tribulations down the path ahead, let alone if he is to marry her and become Melromarc royalty.

…Yet he seems so pitiful. The comparison to a sad baby Filorial is indeed apt right now…

…On the other hand, she also can't have him become completely disheartened with the situation either. It simply won't do if the Shield Hero is so crushed by despair that he decides to simply roll over and die when some Three Heroes fanatic decides to come and slay the Devil. No, Mein needs to give Naofumi a purpose to work towards that gives him motivation without hindering herself in the meantime.

Mein kneels down and grasps Naofumi's shoulder firmly with one hand to make him look at her. "The situation isn't completely hopeless, Master Naofumi. For all that you lack the power to end the slave trade now and that you might help perpetuate this practice of illegal slavery in the short term... who's to say you can't also be the one who will eventually end it when you save our world as the Shield Hero? To that end I will always stand beside you of course, but you will also need more devoted followers you can depend on. The demi-humans already worship the Shield Hero, even some of those that were born and lived their lives in Melromarc. If you save them from slavery at least some of the demihumans will become your faithful companions. And in turn with their help you will be able to rise as the great Shield Hero, someone powerful enough to put an end to slavery in our world!"

The Shield Hero's eyes are still a little cloudy as he looks from Mein to the two Siltvelt agents. He lets out a tired sigh and slowly gets back up to his feet with Mein's help. "I still don't like it... but you are right, Mein. I can't just bury my head in the dirt and not do anything about it either. Do any of you know where I can find those skin traders around here?"

"We have contacts in the capital that would be aware, Master Shield Hero." The female demi-human steps forth this time with an eager spring in her step. It's hard for Mein to tell if the chit is eager to show off her usefulness, or to save her fellow animals from a cage. "If you are willing we can find them for you right now."

"No, Mein and I will come with you. Please lead the way." Naofumi gives both demi-human a nod as he moves to follow them. Clever. It won't give them any time to prepare an ambush if they decide that it would be simply more advantageous to lead the Shield Hero into a trap, capture him and ship him out of Melromarc after all. Neither the young Hero nor the dimwitted agents notice the faint smirk on Mein's face.

Yes and the slaves will be the perfect companions to the party of the Shield Hero. With their low social status, they will all know better than trying to budge into her place as the Number One most important companion of the Shield Hero. They are perfect candidate to take over the grunt work in killing monsters. And they will be useful as extra meat shields for Mein when the Shield Hero isn't available next to her.

Everything worked out perfectly in the end.

* * *

The journey back to Melromarc Castle is mostly somber, with the Shield Hero dictating the mood with his quiet brooding. It's clear that even with the seeds of hope that Mein planted within him that he remains in low spirit. And Mein isn't about to chat with the Demihumans who were the cause of much of her stress that day. Towards the end Naofumi does end up having some small talk with two Siltvelt agents over more trivial matters, it seems like the young man is still somewhat interested in the country of the Beastmen even if he has no desire to move his base of operation.

"It's hard to say what the most common form of music is, Master Shield Hero. We are a collection of cultures from eighty six diverse tribes. Even the tongue we speak may differ greatly among them. Although if you were to ask for what's popular... right now the most popular musical instrument you often find playing in taverns is drum music. Especially the six drum style." The demi-human agents certainly look happy to entice Naofumi with their primitive culture, even if the Shield Hero is rather adamant in his denial of moving to Siltvelt.

"Drums, huh... That's pretty interesting I guess. I only saw string instruments around Melromarc so far." Another indicator of Melromarc being the true civilized nation as opposed to a rag tag band of barbarians calling themselves one. Drums used for entertainment? Preposterous! From what she knows the Beastmen use drums to help their ragtag soldiers march in some semblance of formation and keep their rhythm. That would be the equivalent of Melromarc bards using trumpets as their tools of trade. To use drums for entertainment too just speaks volumes for how uncultured and violent their society is. Then again, it fits the war loving savages rather well that they even listen to their warfare tool in a tavern.

"Yes, drums." The male demi-human shots Mein a dirty look, he obviously manages to catch the derision written all over her face that the Shield Hero missed. "The Storm Drummers can make the patrons of the tavern go wild with their ale, as if they are experience the sensation of sailing through a storm and come out of the other side with their six drums."

"We are here." The voice of the female demi-human makes Mein suddenly become rather aware of the smell in front of them. She covers her face with the extra fabric of her traveling cloak while grimacing at the stink that assaults her nose.

The undercover princess peeks out from behind Naofumi's back, and to her dismay she realizes they are at one of the exists to the sewer that runs underneath the city's foundation. Human, monster and livestock wastes, mixed with all sorts of other detestable matter creates a sight and smell that almost makes her lose whatever she ate this day and before. "You aren't suggestion for the Shield Hero to go through... that!"

"This is 'The Way of the Rat', the quickest road for thieves, spies, and others wishing to navigate the city without attracting the attention of the city watch. We'll have to find our guide and contact in the thief's guild if you don't want to get shanked by some cutthroat in the back alley and slum. And to reach that place I'm afraid we'll have to go through here." The female demi-human looks back, Mein can tell she is also scrunching her nose with a look of disgust. The idea of trudging her way through shit is seriously make Mein reconsider her options right now.

"Mein, maybe it's best you stay out here? This isn't me being falsely accused back in the throne room. I am going to be doing something illegal, and it's best if you don't get caught together with me." The Shield Hero turns back to give Mein a serious and determined look. The undercover princess grimaces once again when she realizes it's too late to change his mind now.

"No! I meant it when I said I'll always be at Master Naofumi's side. I will go wherever you go! And if Master Naofumi becomes a criminal to this country, I am your willing co-conspirator." Mein furiously shakes her head even if she wants to stay outside in the fresh air with every fiber of her being.

If ever the term 'shitty situation' had an apt application then this would be it. No pun intended…

…On the upside she doubts the city watch will just happen to do one of their slum district raids on this exact day they decide to go buy some slaves. And even if they do they'll know better than to get in her way. Hopefully…

"Very well. Follow us in this case and watch out for the unsavory people. You don't want to get lost in here." The male demi-human takes a small oil lamp out of his cloak to fasten it around his waist. The four of them make their way through the dark winding tunnel that ensures the proper municipal function of the city.

The incognito princess isn't ashamed to admit she loses all sense of time and direction after barely a few turns, with only their own footsteps to keep them company. The two Siltvelt agents eventually stop at a wooden door that looks way too reinforced to be the original construction, and they begin to knock on it with a fast to slow rhythm in some sort of signal before the door swings open.

Mein is surprised to find what appears to be a dingy bar inside what looks to be the sewerage system's rotunda. The place is at least as large as the main hall of the inn they stayed in several days ago. Burley men whose arms are thicker than her legs armed with rusty weapons guard the entrance and patrol around the room. Shady looking characters of all shapes and sizes sit on stools around old long wooden tables, or in front of the bar at the far end. A middle aged and lanky looking man with matted dirty blond hair is cleaning one of the many mugs with a towel while humming to himself. Clearly the bar tender. The pair of Siltvelt agents quickly move their way toward him.

The man also seems to notice those two approach once they cover half the distance to him. He puts down the mug he's cleaning to smirk at the demi-humans. "Rosat, Cervell. What new troubles are you two getting into now?"

"Brought you a new customer, Weasel." The female demi-human gives the bartender a knowing wink. "Need a guide to see one of those who deal with the live merchandise, if you catch my drift."

"Ah, first time customer huh? You don't want to get swindled by the shadier ones who think they can pull a fast one over the fat sheep." The 'Weasel' gives a quick once over of both Naofumi and Mein. He obviously takes note on their choice of functional but obviously high end traveling attires. "You'll want Beloukas in that case. Doesn't have a very large selection since he doesn't deal exclusively in the 'live merchandise'. But the guy's as honest as a Dust District 'merchant' gets. Won't sell you defective merchandise or try to scam you for a few coppers either. You'll need a fast boy to guide you in the case you want to find him though."

"Trouble in the slum?" The male demi-human slides his way onto one of the stools. He flips a few coins towards the bartender, the 'weasel' passes a mug of liquid that's too cloudy to be legitimately brewed alcohol.

"The usual mob war. Some new big shot demi-human kid is rounding up all the demi-human squatters to fight those fanatics too poor to pray at the altar on church day. Not something I want to get into. I just clean the tables and mix this dragon piss for everyone. Happens right around the area Beloukas set up his shop though." The bartender shrugs his shoulders at the question. He whistles at one of the half asleep men with his feet on the table near the counter, the man is half shaven on both sides of his scalp, leaving a thin line of thick hair to run through the middle of his head. "Yoo-hoo, Russell boy. You up for a runner's job?"

"Damn it, weasel. I was dreaming of the juiciest dragon meat steak and you have to wake me up." Russell peeks at the bartender with a scowl on his face. Mein is surprised to find how young the man actually looks now that she can clearly see his face. In fact, he looks more like a boy that's around the age of the Bow and Sword Heroes.

"We got a tricky new customer here, need to go see Beloukas. Think you can get him there without getting shanked by one of Adam's?" The 'weasel' gives a nod to the Shield Hero and Mein.

Russell narrows his eyes to look them up and down, he lets out a snort at their dirtied yet clearly expensive clothing. "Yeah, they look wet behind the ears. Five silver for going to see balloon daddy upfront, five more if they get to him in one piece. Take it or leave it."

"Done." The male demi-human flips the asked amount to the young man. Russell catches them all in the middle of the air with a show of remarkable dexterity. The young thief nods back to the bartender once again, and stands up from his chair while giving a 'follow me' gesture before turning towards one of the rotunda's side arms.

Mein follows Russell together with the Shield Hero and the two Siltvelt agents. They climb up a rickety looking wooden ladder guarded by one of the burly bouncers, and arrive at a conspicuous looking abandoned small house. Their guide whips his head around meaningfully to gesture towards one direction, and the five of them quickly begin to make their way through the cracked streets of the slum.

The walk through the dark alleys of Melromarc is no casual stroll over the grassy plain outside the city walls, even if the affair is a dramatic improvement over trudging through feces. Immediately the stench of dried urine and rotting garbage assaults Mein's nose, making her want to puke out the breakfast she barely retained within her stomach on the journey through The Way of the Rat. Yes, indeed the smell isn't all that much better than in the sewer if Mein is being perfectly honest.

Homeless men wrapped in dirty cloaks eye the interlopers with starving eyes like they want to devour the pair with their sight alone. A scantily clad woman covered in bruises and with a puffed up and broken lip quickly turns away as they round a corner. As they move further down a group of muscular men with short hair, tight clothing and visible scars shoot them with unwelcoming glares, one letting out a growl while showing off his pointed filed teeth.

"Stay close with me, Mein. They look dangerous." Naofumi glances at the rough looking man eying them again. He tightens his cloak and pulls Mein closer by her hand. But thankfully not too close to have a repeat of the Unspeakable event back in the lover's suite.

For several more minutes the group makes their way through this misbegotten dirty labyrinth, when their guide suddenly stops in the middle of the road and holds up his hand. He gives a quick glance around the street and pulls out a pair of sharp steel daggers and dexterously weaves into one of the narrow side alley, beckoning everyone to follow. Mein, Naofumi and the two agents quickly follow him behind. "Shit, looks like we're being shadowed."

Mein almost has a heart attack before she realizes that their guide probably doesn't mean to imply the involvement of any actual Shadows. However even if it's not Shadows, the fact that someone is following them can't mean anything good.

"Let's turn around, it's no good if we get robbed." Naofumi gives a short but urgent call towards their young guide. While Mein agrees with the sentiment she doubts that doubling back is going to help fix the issue. Russell simply huffs back at the Shield Hero.

"Be my guest if you want to walk right into their ambush." The young thief simply picks up his pace, till it resembles a full sprint, while everyone else is also forced to accelerate in order to keep up. "It'll be safer if we beat them to Beloukas, the man's sly but he won't let his customers get robbed. We aren't that far off."

A scant minute later and once they quickly round a few more corners and walk right into a small intersection with a blockade of human bodies from all sides except the direction they came from.

Speaking of which... that side is also blocked with human body now.

Damnations!

They definitely should have doubled back! Had they actually listened to Naofumi they'd only have to deal with one of them. But hindsight is always clearer than foresight…

The group all have bigger builds and are healthier looking than the other people from the back alley. Amongst them stands a young man with bull like horns on his head with a rusty yet vicious looking hunting knife tied at his thigh. He smirks at Naofumi and Mein. His skin even has a healthy tanned glow to it unlike most gutter rats that look either deathly pale, or sickly grey."A little bird whispered that we have a couple of well off tourists amongst us. I'm afraid you haven't paid your toll, Mr. fat sheep on my turf."

Naofumi takes a step in front of Mein. He moves aside his cape and raises his arm with the Shield in front of him.

The undercover princess gives another good look around the group of men surrounding them. She notices the animal features on each of them. Mein slowly pulls her sword out of its sheath while giving the bovine demi-human a dirty look.

Right at this moment the undercover princess is so done with the whole thing charade. She's reached a breaking point. First, the Unspeakable embarrassment and her thwarted attempts at seduction. Then she's forced to be a glorified courier running between their camp and Melromarc Castle to sell monster drops for some meager income. Then, she gets the scare of her life by a pair of idiotic Siltvelt dirt-class spies which pretend to be the top-class Ravens. She gets yelled at by her Naofumi over some dirty no good slaves. She had to walk her way first through a sewer and then the equally squalid and disgusting slum. And now some filthy animals want to rob the first princess of glorious Melromarc in her birth city, practically her own backyard!?

There is only so much a princess can endure for her ambition before she snaps, and right now Mein is very self-conscious of something breaking in her mind, but she doesn't care. Malty S Melromarc only has two words on the tip of her tongue right now - those being 'Greater Fireball.' Low level or not it's going to cause on heck of a reaction considering the surroundings. She is very nearly past the point of caring that it might well start a city wide fire and not to mention is bound to affect her too as someone close to the epicenter. It's with truly Heroic effort that she reigns herself back.

She waves her sword at the leader of the demi-humans while screeching at them at the top of her lungs.

"Don't you know the one you are trying to rob is THE Shield Hero, the one and only Hero your kind worships!? Leave us and squat in your own filth, you animals!"

Naofumi quickly wipes his head around to give Mein a shocked look. He turns back to look at the demi-human leader. "Sorry, my companion is having a bad day. But I really am the Shield Hero, and I would really appreciate if you can just forget this whole thing and let us pass."

"He says he's the Shield Hero." The bull man looks left and right at his subordinates, he suddenly breaks into laughs together with the other demi-human surrounding him.

"Well in that case I'm the king of Melromarc!" He lets out a cheeky grin to more growing laughter from his goons. Suddenly and swiftly he draws his knife and with a frighteningly quick motion points it at Naofumi's face. "Don't even try that shit. And even if you were the Shield Hero it would still change nothing."

Naofumi's eyes widen as his features fall into a surprised expression.

The horned man gives a moment for the laughter to die down before he speaks again.

"What? You think I'd give The Shield Hero a free pass just because I'm a demi-human? I guess I could do our Hero here a solid, but that wouldn't feed our stomach, would it? Now, now, Master Shield Hero. You should know the value of sharing. What do you say about helping someone less fortunate than you, huh?" Their guide is shaking, teeth chattering in clear fright. The two Demihuman agents however actually start growling at the horned man's words. Mein thinks that she heard one of them grumble 'heretic' under their breath.

Mein herself grinds her teeth at the unexpected reaction to her proclamation. She thought that appealing to their faith might give them pause, but in hindsight these lowly scum would not care for such matters. Most of them wield rusty tools or wooden sticks, none of them have armor on. But they easily outnumber her group. Their only chance is to take the obvious leader down. If they manage that the rest should scatter.

Naofumi schools his face and deepens his defensive stance, trying to put himself and his Shield between Mein and as many attackers as possible. The two Siltvelt agents draw blades and stand back to back, scowling. They'll probably fight to cover Naofumi but won't do much to ensure her own safety. The boy that is her group's guide is no longer standing still but is dropping down and looking around himself - Mein has no illusions about him fighting to defend them. The brat is clearly looking for an opening to run. She aims her sword at the crude horned Demihuman who is obviously the leader of this group of muggers and prepares the spell chant on her lips. She'll have to call out her true name as the royal princess if she wants it to come out as strong as she can manage it.

"Come on, gentlemen. I'm sure we can all come to an agreement if we put down our weapons and talk like civilized men. After all, why make war when you can make love with each other? Metaphorically, of course."

As both sides inch closer towards clashing with one another, the battle between them seeming inevitable as in the moment, a jovial voice rings out through the dark alley, forestalling the eminent bloodshed and possibly saving the capitol of Melromarc from a second fiery demise in as many decades.

The master of the voice is a short plump man with a curly mustache. The shape of his body makes him look more like a distant cousin of the balloon monster. He wears a dark top hat, and an obviously tailor made suit with an ornamented feather collar. The man's no doubt beady eyes hide behind a pair of shining glass lenses. Against all odds he manages to look even more sly and remarkably shady than the merchant Mein dealt with that morning.

"Beloukas. I didn't think you'd leave your little slice of heaven." The bull man pulls his hunting knife slightly closer back to his chest.

"Ah, well the very same little bird also whispered to me about the arrival of a group of guests in our lovely little corner of the city, of course! And one of them fitting the description of the renowned and illustrious Shield Hero no less! So I asked myself, what does a glorious Hero want from our little refuge that he can't get from anywhere else. Why, it has to be what I deal with! Since I'm this district's most prominent 'problem solver'." The chubby little man takes a step forward with a wide grin while taping his heel on the broken cobble stone road in a weird little dance. "What do you say you leave Master Shield Hero alone for us to conduct our business, Mr. Taurus. I'll fix you up with something good later."

"…So you say that he really is the Shield, huh?" The bull demi-human stays perfectly still for a moment, eyes however darting between Naofumi and the newcomer. Eventually he locks his gaze with the balloon-like man for several rather intense seconds, before breaking eye contact and pulling his hunting knife back.

"Very well, but you own me one. Let's go."

The group of demi-human muggers blends back into the shadows as fast as they appeared. Mein lets out the breath she was holding, but she doesn't dare to return her sword back to her sheathe yet. She gives a quick glance towards Naofumi. He isn't looking much less tense than a moment ago either. The rest of their group aren't much better.

"Well, now that the potential disastrously unprofitable and sordid affair is out of the way, let's get down to business. Shall we?" The sly man rubs his hands together before skidding his way in front of Naofumi and Mein. He bows forward giving both a courtesy. "Beloukas, exotic goods dealer, professional fixer, and the best martini mixer this side of the Melromarc underbelly, at your service."

* * *

**End Note:**

This chapter was actually re-written last weekend. Unfortunately Comrade Broseph encountered a lots of difficulties and doesn't have time to help me do the final edit till now.

I'm curious to know if people want to see me update on my bi-weekly schedule and maybe update it with the final edit whenever Comrade Broseph finishes the editing, or to have me do what I'm doing with late update schedule but upload the most polished version right from the start.

**To Seth:**

Yeah, Malty just isn't Malty if she does not have a more sadistic side at all. At least this time she aimed it on someone who is slightly more deserving and didn't completely ruin him.

**To Konami-kun:**

Sorry, I think you are using google translation? I can't really understand your review. Hope you at least enjoyed my story.

**To Guest:**

It's actually Siltvelt, the more traditionalism of the two Demi-Human super powers. But yeah, expect the other super powers in Shield Bro extended canon to have slightly more things to do than canon main story.

**To Shield:**

Motoyasu is actually my favorite character in the whole story, I won't lie I enjoyed Reprise of the Spear Hero way more than Rise of the Shield Hero which completely dropped off for me after the Church arc.

**To Night:**

Not sure if you read the novel or just read the manga/watch the anime. There is a reason on why Malty, or rather The Bitch is a complete bag of bricks. I personally think it's a stupid reason (heck, me not happy with how Malty is written in canon is the reason this story exist), but at least it's internally consistent.

Yeah, I think smarter Malty make for an overall better story even if she's still a villain character in canon. Having a smart character who can constantly challenge Naofumi regardless of his level and stats in a Light Yagami/L like intelligent battle would have made the second 2/3rd of Shield Hero become so much better.


	9. 08: Slaves

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**I want to once again give my biggest thanks to Comrade Broseph for betareading and final edit this chapter. Also thanks to Fluffball13 for reading my first draft and keep bouncing ideas with me.**

**Author's Note at the end for people who want to see me blabber more.**

* * *

The smell of the slum does not become easier to tolerate for the undercover princess the more she spends in the filthy labyrinth made of winding backstreet alleyways and haphazardly pilled barrels that stink of rotten wood. Within the serpentine and narrowing route it feels like hours have passed after their encounter with those animal thugs, even if the first princess knows on an intellectual level it's not possible. The city of Melromarc Castle simply isn't THAT big, let alone the slum section, no matter how confusing it is to navigate the grim maze.

The disguised princess had managed to calm down somewhat after the unpleasant encounter with the demihuman band of thugs and their impromptu rescue by the man that introduced himself as Beloukas. They were now heading even deeper into the slums on their way to his 'merchant facility.' They were now deep enough into what had to be the shady part of the shady part of town that they no longer encountered any accidental passersby. Most buildings seemed to be completely deserted wrecks for that matter. The place had an eerie aura of isolation that somehow didn't contradict the feeling of claustrophobia imposed by the tight quarters of the desolate alleyways. Yes, unpleasant didn't begin to describe it.

And on the subject of unpleasant things that don't get more bearable as time passes - the incessant mewling and complaining of the two Siltvelt rats is a constant. It's hard to say if they are simply trying to cover up their nervousness over the fact of almost leading Naofumi into an ambush, or if they are truly that scandalized at the thought of some demi-humans who don't instantly prostrate their hairy ass on the ground to kiss the ground that the Shield Hero walks on.

"This heretical country's vices are truly boundless." The more brash one mutters under his breath in between shooting quick glances at Naofumi's back. Just another dig of many that the animal has dared to aim at her kingdom since their group had encountered the man calling himself Beloukas and agreed to follow him.

The rat's continuous whining reminds Malty of the old saying about how a bad dog can't stop eating feces. The saying is as crude as it is crass, yes, but it fits the Siltvelt vermin rather fine. Barely half a day has passed since their initial encounter, yet the lowly spies are already back to their old habit of badmouthing glorious Melromarc in a way that's supposedly a conversation between them, but in actuality is thinly veiled attempt at spewing propaganda meant for Naofumi's ears.

"Indeed. To think that this kingdom has corrupted even our kin to the extent that they'd turn their backs to the only Hero who stood by us throughout the course of generations. Such is unthinkable back in venerated Siltvelt! This country is rotten to the core! It was bad enough when the heretic trickster false monarch summoned our rightful king together with the other three heroes behind everyone's back. Maybe they'll finally get their due, all of them..." Mein doesn't hear any more of the rat's whining as she suddenly bumps into what's seemingly a steel wall that appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the admittedly treacherous narrow alleyway and falls on her behind. She looks up and sees Naofumi stood still right in front of her, his eyes narrow as he looks from one Siltvelt Agent to the other.

**Chapter 8: Of Princess, Hero, and Slave**

Having bounced off Naofumi's back and landed on the ground due to giving all of her attention to the conversation going on behind her, Mein casts a quick glance ahead of herself. Naofumi is once again wearing a fearsome expression somewhere between severe annoyance and barely contained anger. And behind him looking through Naofumi's legs Mein can make out that the balloon-like slave merchant also stopped in his tracks. She quickly crawls up from the ground, not wanting to spend a moment too much on top of dirt, ash, or - Heroes of old forbid - dried up human waste. Trying to smother her own rising temper that is the result of her mishap she shakes herself off while continuing to pay attention to the new tense situation unfolding around her.

It seems like the slave merchant is suddenly finding his golden ornamented pocket mirror, or perhaps the image of the space behind him that is reflected within the mirror, to be the most interesting thing in the world, as he combs his already well manicured curly mustache. The undercover princess stands aside to cast a quick glance back on the two Siltvelt vermin. Having realized that they may have overstepped once again they are both shuffling on their feet while trying to communicate something to each other with only their beady little eyes. Meanwhile the young thief that's serving as their slum guide leans back against one of the cracked walls belonging to one of the old ruined houses. His eyes seem to glaze over and his posture is as relaxed and nonthreatening as any, but Mein gets the feeling that he is surveying the whole scene unfolding to the smallest detail, not entirely unlike she is…

From many of her trips to mingle with the commoners she knows that professional thieves tend to double as information brokers in Melromarc. It seems that today is a lucky day for this particular young thief. Accurate information about the Shield Hero's rapidly deteriorating relationship with Siltvelt will surely be very valuable with the right client. He may end the day enjoying a real dragon steak after all, rather than merely dreaming about it... Or at the very least, a well roasted griffin steak. There is a reason why the adventurer's guild puts out periodic bounties on those deliciously menacing creatures, aside from them being veritable flying natural disasters for local cattle herders.

"Now that I think about it, something was very strange on my first night out of the castle. The innkeeper treated the arrival of ALL four legendary Heroes like a special occasion. Are you saying the king of this country shouldn't have summoned the four of us together?" Mein feels like her heart is slowly being pulled down under her stomach by a hand with very sharp nails. While thinking about the motive of the rats for pouring filth all over Melromarc's good name she somehow glossed over the minor detail of the exact wording… yet that's obviously not the case for her Naofumi. "How exactly is the Hero summoning supposed to work anyways?"

Damn it, DAMN it, DAMN IT! Much like with Siltvelt's 'Right of Taking', the summoning of all four Cardinal Heroes to Melromarc is a topic that will look bad no matter how one tries to spin it. While Naofumi finding out the truth of the matter was merely a question of time, the undercover princess was hoping her Naofumi will continue to be oblivious to that little trivia at least for while longer, at least till she asserted more influence over him to ensure his faithfulness towards her.

She should have quit while she was ahead and sent those two varmints back to Siltvelt when she had the chance! She could have still convinced her Naofumi to get the slaves, but only after there is no outside interference to mess things up. Now those two vermin just had to dig up the skeleton Mein hoped to keep hidden until at least after the next few Melromarc Waves, until the point at which it would have been too late for him to start worrying about any other nations, even if his loyalty to her would not have been enough to keep him in check.

DAMNATIONS!

"Does Master Shield Hero not know the specific details of the summoning ritual? It is usually believed the summoned Heroes have intrinsic knowledge of the workings of our world." The rats quickly exchanged a surprised glance with each other. Mein notices the tiny little upwards curve around their mouth, even if they obviously try to hide it.

"This shit again? I'm getting real tired of hearing that, especially after that king and his court spoon fed me the bullshit about the adventurers doubting my true identity as a real Hero, all just because I don't know as much as the other three! Justifying their shitty actions when they really see me as the Devil because of their religion!" Naofumi furiously scratches a claw through his messy hair, it seems like his frustration with everything finally reaches a near the boiling point. Mein is honestly surprised it's taken this long. He angrily kicks an already broken pot against the wall, completely ignoring any sense of pain at the splashed broken shards hitting him, even if everyone else flinches. "NO! I don't know anything! Aside from reading this novel about four heroes summoned to a fantasy world to stop a calamity, or something! That book even claimed that we are meant to be summoned together and work as a party, which clearly is not the actual case here from everything I've been finding out since I was summoned. So if you know more, tell me everything, since I'm really getting sick of half-truths and misinformation!"

The Cardinal Heroes have sacred texts in their worlds describing what awaits them once they are summoned? Interesting. Mein supposed it made a sort of sense if their worlds serve as donors to other worlds that require Heroic intervention. But why would this sacred text from her Naofumi's world be altered to state incorrect information? Could it be that in his world there are several heretical off-branching religions with their own varying interpretations on what the truth of being summoned to another world as a Hero is?

She could just imagine it, crusades and wars started over which sacred in-another-world book is superior. Each cult preaching their own blind viewpoint as the truth. Droves of young men spilling each other's blood over disagreements about what awaited them in their in-another-world adventure… Yes, the bloodshed and slaughter must have been as horrendous as it was everlasting. Her poor Naofumi was probably traumatized by it all, hence his general attitude of distaste for religious fundamentalism.

"Ah, it seems like our king was indeed misguided by that book, as well as the false promise of the equally false monarch of this heretic country." The female agent gushes as she quickly steps forward, her gestures and mannerisms placating and pacifying. It's almost as if she is about to throw herself into Naofumi's arms… Mein briefly fantasizes the possibility of the rat carelessly coming too close to Naofumi and getting a nasty surprise courtesy of his hidden orange terrors. However a sharp and withering glare from the Shield Hero stops the demi-human harlot right in her track. "Ri-right! As our king deduced, each of the Four Legendary Heroes is supposed to be summoned into a separate one of the four most powerful countries of our world."

"My partner speaks the truth. The Four Legendary Heroes aren't meant to be summoned by one country, no matter what its standing is compared to the others. For one, the Waves always hit different parts of the world. Meaning that if only one country holds all of them it'll make it next to impossible for the Heroes to arrive at the location of a potential Wave on time if it is set to hit a land far from them. For another, having only one Hero per country allows said country to put its entire military and economic might behind said Hero to back them up during the later, more difficult Waves, rather than divide it's resources them among all four." The male rat quickly steps up through the narrow alleyway to stand literally shoulder to shoulder with his partner. The eagerness he displays here, despite the fact his mate was ready to kick him away and throw herself into the hold of the Shield Hero barely a moment ago is nothing short of disgusting. Then again, this is from the savages who are used to trading their many wives with each other, or even giving them away to their 'venerated' guests.

"And if Master Shield Hero doubts our word, you can simply ask around. Such as we told you is common knowledge in every kingdom. For that matter just a few weeks ago an international summit was called in order to determine the order upon which the Legendary Heroes were to be summoned and to which countries such an honor would go to. It's supposedly still ongoing, although it's initial purpose is now redundant..." The Siltvelt rat wrings her fingers nervously as she speaks.

"We don't know the exact order of the summoning that was discussed, but going by simple common sense... Faubley, the most powerful country should have been the first one to perform the ritual." The female rat doesn't seem to be discouraged by her earlier failed attempt at garnering favor from the Shield Hero. She quickly begins to follow up her partner's manipulative words. The entire farce reminds Mein of certain renown duo act said to be performed by Siltvelt bards who work in pairs, where one sings and the other shouts on top of their lungs like they regrets their chosen career for not being a town crier.

For all her cleverness and quick wits, Mein can only watch with barely suppressed dread as the rats continue to set fire to any sort of good will her Naofumi had remaining towards Melromarc. The undercover princess begins to curse under her breath at her father's absolutely fantastic job of besmirching not only his own good name but also that of the kingdom that's supposed to be HERS one day. It's becoming more and more obvious that after tossing him down the proverbial moat after her big 'confession' with her Naofumi, the incognito princess shouldn't expect those two to patch up their relationships any time soon after that, or at all.

But that's fine. The problem itself isn't what Naofumi thinks of her father. It's that due to the efforts of the two foreign saboteurs Naofumi might begin tying her father and her entire kingdom into something synonymous in his mind.

At this point, everything will fall apart if the Shield Hero's faith in Melromarc itself crumbles into dust. And should that occur what will happen when he eventually learns of her real identity as the first princess of Melromarc? While she could truthfully deny any guilt of being involved with the hatching of her father's plots, and to an extent even her part in the framing attempt, it'll be pointless if he at that point would harbor such hate towards Melromarc that in spite of his feelings for her personally he'll still refuse to become her husband and king.

Yes, she's the one who saved him from the trial. But even that sense of gratitude can only go so far. Compared to the sense of injustice Naofumi must feel at discovering that he was essentially summoned to the kingdom that hates him 'illegally' it would certainly pale.

…She really was hoping against hope this revelation wouldn't have come so soon. Now the silk curtain has been trampled through by a rampaging land dragon, there is no putting that raging beast back into the cave it comes out of.

"Yes! In fact, why won't Master Shield Hero ask this wen-" The male agent is ready to open his big mouth and puts his excrement stained paw into it. A quick clear of throat from his mate puts that blunder into an abrupt hold, much to Mein's disappointment. "I mean, why won't Master Shield Hero ask his respected companion about it? The rightful ruler of the nation that so presumptuously dared to summon you out of turn is currently attending the very same summit at Cal Mira after all. I'm sure even if your companion is from a backwater village, the town crier would still have informed her of this."

"What do you mean 'the rightful ruler of this country'? Are you saying the king is what…a fake? A usurper of some kind?" A look of complete shock replaces Naofumi's boiling frustration. He quickly looks between Mein and the two Siltvelt agents, obviously having a hard time making sense of the whole serious of twists and turns that apparently made everything much more confusing. "Mein, what do they mean by that?"

Mein curses under her breath once again. She supposes it was too good to hope that the two rats would not fire a focused volley at her after their thorough trashing of her country. Yet with the initiative taken away from her she needs to be very careful to dodge around this field of traps. Feigning ignorance on the issue is obviously not an option at this point with the vermin pressing their verbal offensive. She might as well just hand her sword to them and let the Raven wannabes stab it through her chest at that point.

She also has to be very careful on what information she does give to Naofumi. He is obviously very fed up with manipulation through half truths and everything will truly be lost if he catches any falsehood coming from her... But on the other hand, she also can't be entirely truthful to the Shield Hero either. That would reveal to him her intentional deception back after his trial.

Damned if you do, damned if you don't. It seems like at a time like this, all she can do is... to gamble.

The incognito princess gives a calculated look of confusion to the Shield Hero before she slaps herself on the back of her head.

"Master Naofumi, I assure you that even these arrogant barbarians did not mean to imply that his Majesty, Aultcray Melromarc, is not the current rightful king of Melromarc. However he is merely the king. Do you perhaps come from a country where the king outranks the queen?" Although Mein tries to be as genuine as possible when she asks this, to her it's already clear that the monarchy of the land Naofumi is from does not operate on matrilineal succession. Else he would not be so baffled at all of this in the first place. Still, it's worth bringing up as a topic that could serve to divert him from the other much bigger issues.

"No. And actually… even though my country has a royal family they don't hold any true power. Our prime minister... or better yet, our benevolent ally from across the Pacific Ocean makes all the important choices for us." Naofumi bites his lower lip and looks away as he all but spits out the words. Mein can feel a deep seated bitterness from the normally cheerful young man from the other world, to the point he willfully ignored her jab at the Siltvelt rats. In fact, it sounds very similar to the tone father tends to take whenever he talks about that dark time when glorious Melromarc was occupied by the Siltvelt barbarians. Perhaps his country is suffering from similar fate? Then maybe she can appease him on that side and divert his attention even further. But she can't make it too obvious. "But yeah, the man of the royal family technically outranks the woman, even if they are all just figureheads in the end." The Shield Hero looks back to Mein, his face a haphazard mesh of forced calm and the boiling anger beneath.

"Melromarc is a matriarchy where the Queen, a royal daughter of house of Melromarc, holds the ultimate power. But it doesn't mean the king is entirely powerless. Historically the kings typically served as the country's regents when their queens were away. Especially our current reigning king. He is known as the Wise Sage King after he helped Melromarc win her independence from the Siltvelt occupants. I've lived in Melromarc for my whole life, so I took it for granted and forgot to mention such details to Master Naofumi. Please forgive me for that blunder." Mein looks Naofumi straight in the eyes as she slowly begins to give her truth.

"I guess I can't fault you for that. These two…" Naofumi points his thumb back at the Siltvelt agents "…forgot to mention a whole bunch of things inconvenient for them too." The young Shield Hero for the most of his part seems to look much calmer than before, the anger showing through his forced facade of neutral calm finally seeming to subside, even if not all of the frustration has ebbed away yet. The two vermin however both have a glum looking face when they are mentioned unfavorably by Naofumi, much to Mein's delight.

For someone like Mein who is used to reading different masks the nobility wears in court, it's not hard to see that Naofumi is trying his best to rein himself in, rather than allowing himself to be lead around by momentary impulses. He is learning quickly and if his mask is not yet perfect he can certainly be forgiven given the circumstances. Even she had a couple of moments where she almost snapped earlier today, both ending up much to the detriment of her budding connection with Naofumi.

As for the consequences of their current conversation… It's hard to know which way his opinion will swing after this. For now, it seems the most urgent crisis is successfully averted, even if revealing the information on their nation's similar past didn't seem to win too much obvious sympathy from the young man. She can at least take some solace in the fact that she's not out of the game yet.

Meanwhile Naofumi turned back to look at the Siltvelt rats.

"Right... and not to mention that according to what you've just told me nobody in your world thought about the possibility of one of the countries undercutting everyone behind their back... why exactly? Because all of you are so damn honorable?" Naofumi turns his gaze back to the two Siltvelt rats, it's hard to notice but Mein picks up on the slight twitch underneath his eye. Yes, this combined with his decidedly sarcastic tone definitely seems to suggest he is more annoyed at those two than her.

Mein supposes it's a good sign he's not immediately going into anti-Melromarc rhetoric. The undercover princess breathes a few big mouthful of air and tries not to puke or cry at the sour taste of dried up urine that lingers in the cramped alleyway. She needs to keep herself calm, or at least as calm as possible if she has any hope of snatching any kind of significant victory from what was set out to be a miserable crushing defeat. Oh, all the indignities and hardships she forces herself through to become the next queen!

…And of course this is also for the sake of making sure her future nation doesn't burn to the ground! That too!

The bards seriously better be writing a glorious tale for her after this...

The two vermin looks at each other in confusion. It seems like their nut sized brains can't comprehend why the Shield Hero doesn't immediately join their crusade of spitting on glorious Melromarc.

"We... don't know the exact process of the ritual. We are fairly low rank spies and come from no great clan. We're certainly not venerated magus that live in incense filled tents and guide Siltvelt while conversing with our revered ancestors." Mein can feel the sweet taste of jealousy thick in the air as it almost viscerally emanates from the rats. It almost manages to cover up the equally strong repulsive smell of filth. She bites into her finger once again, the sting helps her focus her mind.

For now, she bides her time and observes the scene. While she was initially planning to launch a verbal counter attack against the two herself, so as to distract them from making any further untimely revelations, her Naofumi seems to be doing a fine job of that himself at the moment. She'll be quick to chip in if necessary though.

"What we do know is that the magical energy required to summon even one Legendary Hero is enormous, even by the standards of the most powerful of nations. It was simply unbelievable that anyone could just go ahead and summon all the Heroes. Not without crippling the entire magical function of their country and leaving themselves completely open to both the Waves and foreign invasion in the time while the summoned Heroes are not yet of high enough level to truly combat either." The man rat nods his head while looking at his faithless mate.

"Oh? And what if this potential foreign invasion was an inevitability to begin with? Such as Siltvelt retaking their once occupied Melromarc territory?" Naofumi's words make Mein and the two Siltvelt spies drop their jaws.

Quite frankly, despite being glad that he was clearly showing more sympathy to her, Mein didn't expect him to almost pivot one hundred and eighty degrees in such a short time. Especially when he was obviously showing resentment towards her nation after he'd gotten swung by those two rascals with the slavery issue. Or did she read the young man wrong somewhere before and had been basing her analysis of his actions and behavior entirely on false foundations?

Could he have been playing both her and the agents off each other by forcing them into confrontations that inevitably reveal previously unknown information to him? Or is that giving Naofumi too much credit?

"W-we don't know why our rightful king would think that. As we said, our people have no intention of adding more misery-" The female agent looks downright horrified and scandalized by Naofumi's accusation, but further denial is rebuked by Naofumi holding his hand up to shush her.

"You did admit that your kingdom has a big standing army near the border with Melromarc. And aside from that Siltvelt apparently has a recent history of occupying Melromarc's land, since you didn't object to it when Mein brought it up. Plus, the King of this country summoned all the Heroes instead of waiting for his turn like he's supposed to… Despite the fact that logically if he just waited the actual ruling monarch would have probably negotiated the conditions under which Melromarc would have gotten a Hero anyway and without crippling the entire country by summoning all of them either..." Naofumi begins to count on his fingers while he recites the summary of different points from their earlier conversation. Despite it still being daytime his voice sounds faint and more tired than when he's about to turn into his sleeping bag after a full day of fighting monsters.

"As you've said Melromarc didn't do that great in the last war against Siltvelt… so why provoke another one in the first place then?" Naofumi squints his eyes while rubbing his chin. "…Unless it was coming to begin with? It isn't entirely unreasonable to assume that the logic behind this 'rogue' Hero summoning was that if a foreign invasion was inevitable anyway, then at least by depriving their enemy of any Hero capable of fighting back the Waves Melromarc would insure that a permanent occupation of their country would be impossible. That is unless said enemy wants to sacrifice their own country in the process of occupying another. It's essentially using the threat of mutually assured destruction to prevent an otherwise unpreventable conflict. Not to mention the pressure it puts on the other countries of this world that otherwise would not have objected to a Siltvelt-Melromarc war, since if such a war does occur the Heroes are likely to be stuck fighting in it rather than battling the Waves that threaten everyone. So everyone else would be putting diplomatic pressure on both Melromarc and Siltvelt to resolve this potential conflict peacefully."

Naofumi hums as he thoughtfully starts to tap one of his feet. He continues speaking after a moment of being lost in thought.

"But why would an international coalition not simply force an ultimatum on the ruler of Melromarc to release all of the Heroes? Or at least three of them? It's the logical thing to do… unless the actual ruler of Melromarc is currently abroad and has left direct control to a regent. The true monarch, this Queen that's at the summit, has plausible deniability in not being able to see such orders carried out while she herself is away. She'd have to send a message back to the regent, the king… a message which will take time to get delivered and can even simply be 'lost' along the way. And even if it arrives the regent can just claim that there is no proof that the order to release the Heroes is a genuine one. The king could just claim it's a fake, or that the Queen was forced to issue this order against her will by this potential coalition…" Naofumi pauses for a second, considering something.

"…All the while the Queen would not be allowed to just leave the summit and head back home, as for all intents and purposes she is a hostage ensuring that Melromarc will have to keep negotiating for the release of the Heroes rather than just continuously keep hogging all of them. If she leaves the summit after her kingdom has done something so outrageous then that's as good as a declaration of war on everyone threatened by the Waves. Yet her not being able to leave would also be the single biggest delaying factor in the negotiations for the Heroes, as all the de facto power in Melromarc currently resides not with her but with the regent king she left behind. She'd stay at the summit and just continuously claim that the entire situation wasn't planned by her and was done behind her back, while asking for more time to be able to sort it out."

Naofumi stops squinting his eyes and looks around, making eye contact with Mein and then the Siltvelt agents. "Which is just convenient enough to make me think that this Queen was in on the whole plot to begin with and purposefully left to the conference in person so as to allow this scheme to go through."

Mein slowly sinks back to the wall of the cracked up building. Did the young Hero truly guess ALL of that by gathering whatever incomplete information he could from both the agents and herself, or is he simply bluffing in an attempt to unbalance the vermin and hopefully get them to confess? Although she has to say it's a good Wave-damned bluff even if he's only making things up.

As for his speculation in regards to her father and mother… Calling it shocking is an understatement. He is clearly saying all of this aloud to see if she confirms it as fact, but the truth is that Malty didn't even consider the mere possibility of what he is saying.

"Really, thinking about it makes me wonder... which one of the two is the more likely scenario? A king that's apparently widely renowned for his wisdom decided to summon all the Heroes, even the Shield 'demon', for no good reason other than spite, going behind the back of his Queen and antagonizing literally the entire world in the process. This entire convoluted scheme somehow being the result of shortsighted greed and malice, even though it'll surely eventually lead his country to ruin..." Naofumi takes a dramatic pause "Or alternatively, he learns that his old enemy is at his gates during a period of disaster, and in a desperate gambit him and his wife decided to summon all Four Heroes in an effort to ward off the encroaching army? Hmm..."

Silence descends on the alleyway. Even the slave merchant and the thief that was serving as their guide are both openly gaping at Naofumi. The two Siltvelt vermin on the other hand... their faces are turning blue at this sudden turn of events.

None though are quite as shocked as Malty Melromarc herself.

Her thoughts are a messy jumble. If Naofumi is right in his assumptions, then that would mean that she SEVERELY underestimated her own father. All this time that she thought him a fool bent on blind vengeance, while he could have actually been secretly working in tandem with her mother…

Certainly of all the things she expected from Naofumi, validating her father's and her kingdom's actions was not one of them…

…But no, wait. Naofumi can't possibly be right, can he? After all, his assumption about the true motive behind her father's actions doesn't leave any room for the planned framing and then the 'disappearance' of the Shield Hero…. Right?

Unless… if the timing was chosen carefully it could have been arranged to look like Melromarc genuinely let the Shield Hero go free and leave for Siltvelt with the 'embassy.' Even after the man supposedly commit such a heinous crime. Even though they had a technical justification for executing him on the spot. Even though they had all the religious motivation to do so. Yet he'd be let go practically scot free save for his ruined reputation, all for the sake of saving the world from the Waves...

And when the Shield Hero goes missing that's all the more reason to delay letting any of the other Heroes head to any other nation. It would be framed to look like it was all for their own good, lest they meet the unfortunate fate of the Shield Hero that left before reaching a high enough level to protect himself. Melromarc would be acting as their guardian until such a time when they could take care of themselves… All the while framing Siltvelt for being the primary the threat to the security of the Heroes, as they've already 'lost' the one that was graciously given to them…

Malty wonders how the hell she didn't realize any of this on her own. It's all so obvious in hindsight! She had more than enough information to go off and she still somehow missed what's right in front of her, while the Shield Hero somehow pieced all of this together from just the bickering going on between her and the rats!

Naofumi's lengthy, enlightening and incredibly convenient tractation of the geopolitical events unfolding around them makes Mein want to tackle him into a hug and start showering him with kisses. While his words do technically outline two drastically different narratives of how events potentially played out and he phrases it as a question of which one is more believable, it really doesn't take a master level scholar to read between the lines and figure out which version he is truthfully leaning towards.

More importantly she's DEFINITELY in the Shield Hero's good graces once again. Now time to pour more lamp oil onto the bonfire that's the rats and Siltvelt's reputation in the eyes of the Shield Hero!

"What an astute analysis, Master Naofumi! It all fits together so well, not to mention that… Master Naofumi, I do not want to sound like I'm trying to fish for sympathy here... but the first Wave of Catastrophe had already happened before your summoning. It struck Melromarc causing vast devastation and taking countless lives… We barely scraped by ourselves when it hit the holding belonging to lord Seatto. He was a famous commander of the last war know for his martial valor, I practically grew up on his stories together with the other heroic figures of Melromarc, yet even he did not survive the Wave..."

Naofumi maintains a hard and long stare leveled at Mein as she recounts the tale of the fall of House Seatto. The gaze that seems to linger a moment too long unnerves the undercover princess a little, even if she does her best to project an ignorant but confident front. She briefly wonders if she overshot her mark and the young Hero smelled something fishy in her subtle manipulation.

Of course, she tactically left out the fact old man Seatto was killed when he was both fighting the Waves and the rebelling Church of Three fanatics at the same time. It's not like that information would be privy to a country girl anyway... not to mention that she wasn't even supposed to know that as the first princess of Melromarc. She only managed to dig it up by complete chance when she'd been snooping around her mother's courters and discovered some interesting documents in her study.

Now that she thinks back to it, it was extremely unlikely for her to not be caught right there in the act. At the time she attributed it to luck, divine intervention for the sake of her right to the throne over her sister, or a combination of the two. But looking back with the hindsight of all she knows now... it seems like the security was simply so lax due to her father preparing the summoning ritual…

…Unless she was ALLOWED to find those documents and was meant to find out the information contained within. But honestly, to Malty thinking like that just seems like a rabbit hole that she should not go down for the sake of her remaining sanity.

Meanwhile, Naofumi turns his attention right back on the spies.

"So, Melromarc suffered a major disaster, which apparently lost them one of their best commanders that had proven himself against Siltvelt in the last war. AND they have their old enemy arriving practically at their gate. I wonder if these events are correlated somehow..."

The faces of both Siltvelt agents that were already an alarming shade of blue and purple begin to show a truly impressive spectrum of rainbow throughout the exchange. They finally settled into the color of deathly pale as they realizes their foolproof accusation against the wrongdoings of Melromarc were somehow redirected back at them.

Serves those beasts right, for trying to put their dirty paws around her Naofumi once again!

"We had no intentions of tossing a boulder down the well when Melromarc fell into it, Master Shield Hero. Especially when it's so soon after the passing of Lord Seatto. He may be our enemy, but he was one of the few honorable opponents during the war, even calling for mercy to be shown when his fellow commanders simply butchered us like animals." The rats hold up their hands in a vain effort to deny the accusation, yet Mein can easily see large beads of sweat slowly rolling down their faces. "That's part of the reason why we choose to approach Master Shield Hero to take you back to venerated Siltvelt. With Melromarc summoning all Four Heroes, the situation around our world is now hanging a thousand weights on a single hair. If one of the commanders becomes a bit too overzealous we'll return to the last great war while the Waves ravage our lands. But if we convince our rightful king to take back your throne, such threat will surely dissolve into nothing!"

Naofumi's hands slowly begin to rise and cover his blank looking face. He somehow manages to project the barely constrained mental agony and frustration through this almost tasteless expression. "We've already been over this! The plan that you guys had for getting me out was so bad that you might as well have had no plan!"

Silence is the only response from both vermin.

"I want to believe that all people do the things that they do with the best intentions in mind. But actions speak louder than words. You guys have a long way to go until you convince me you that you don't really mean any harm here." Naofumi points a finger at the Siltvelt spies while taking a decidedly accusatory tone. "Plus, let's look at this practically. I am only one of the Four Legendary Heroes, the one without any attack power at that. Having me away still means Melromarc holds the other three Heroes, and I'll be seen by them as a coward that just ran away. That's not going to help anyone if a Wave hits anywhere outside Melromarc. If I stay in this country and start to gain the trust of my fellow Heroes, I'll have a chance to convince them about helping other countries being hit. Surely the king can't overrule all four of us if we want to lend aid to other nations, meaning that this will work better in the long run rather than just me leaving now, assuming I even could?"

The two spies exchange a quick and pained look with one another. "Our rightful king speaks the truth... as expected of the wise Shield Lord. We just hope the other three Heroes will listen to your wisdom."

It's a bit too late for them to be trying to butter up to the Shield Hero, but Mein assumes the vermin's brains simply can't handle the more complex art of subtle Speechcraft. The situation certainly spun way out of her control, it certainly did not do so in an undesirable direction like she feared. While it took a lot of stress and nerves, the undercover princess supposes that she'll have to be content with this result, even if she wants to strangle both rats for putting her into such difficult spot.

"Anyway, going by your own words shouldn't you two go make a report to your superior... or anyone? You two did mention the situation at the border got very heated, and a war can happen if any commander gets overzealous. And as I've said, I'm not sure anyone would want that given the circumstances." It seems like the rats' painfully obvious attempt at flattery isn't fairing well, as Naofumi's next question makes them both shuffle on their feet once again. "Don't you have anything for long range messaging? Carrier pigeons, owls, or ravens?"

The spies hurriedly huddle and discuss something with each other in a low voice. There is some nodding and the shaking of heads, till they finally turn and answer Naofumi's question.

"With how complicated the situation is, I think we need to go report back to our superiors face to face for a proper explanation. A short message may spark the wrong idea and lead to war, even if it isn't intercepted. Half a day shouldn't make a big difference if we need to make our week-long journey back to Siltvelt. For now... we can only cross our fingers and pray that the situation doesn't deteriorate further."

"Is that so… well, then let's not waste any more time." Naofumi looks towards Mein with the corner of his eyes before shifting his gaze further to the short and plump merchant. "Sorry for the delay. We are done with our talking here, let's continue."

"In that case, it's rather fortuitous that my humble shop is right this way." The balloon-like man gives the Shield Hero a courtesy as he points at the last corner behind a bunch of crates that seem to serve as a makeshift barricade. Mein follows behind Naofumi as they turn around the place and comes to a small clearing surrounded by cracked walls and boarded up wooden planks. A very large tent sits at the end of the empty square, two burly looking men standing guard on either side of the flap. The incognito princess is quick to notice this area's rather distinct lack of the back-alley smell. "My little patch of heaven right here in Dust District, right at the beating heart of the Melromarc Castle slums."

"The Dust District." Naofumi seems to chew on the name as he tries to stop a cough from escaping his throat. "Fitting name, there's plenty of dust flying around. And other… things."

"Ah, but it wasn't always so, my dear valuable customer. You see, before the last war this was known as the Street of Silver, the pride of Melromarc Castle where all the big merchant companies set their headquarters and warehouses. Of course, when our venerated furry friends from Siltvelt decided to pay us a visit, this place is also where they first celebrated their downtime... perhaps a bit more enthusiastically than is standard for Melromarc. The Dust District is of course, the final result. Our wise sage king has many talents, yet sadly restoring a ruined city isn't one of them. Thus he just built a new district to house the big businesses, rather than bothering with all this." The portly little man waves his hand around like he's trying to orchestrate a symphony in a theater while completely ignoring the happenings right behind him. Naofumi gives a withering glare aimed at the spies, who shrink down even more under their rightful king's reprimand. It seems that the sly dealer picked up on the fact that the Shield Hero has taken a less than positive view of Siltvelt and is hence trying to endear himself to the man by giving more fuel to that fire. What a dirty conniving opportunist. Malty's opinion of him just improved considerably! "Although it really worked out for street rats like us. Everyone who is anyone in the slum ends up cutting out a part of what's left of Dust District like a Liberation Day stuffed roast. Now, let's not waste any time and get down to what we came here for. Shall we?"

The slave merchant moves to open the flap up and holds his other arm in a welcoming gesture to let everyone in. Naofumi gives one final look back at the misfit collection of princess disguised as novice adventurer, pair of foreign spies, and a common thief before heading inside. Mein quickly follows his example, not wanting to separate herself from Naofumi when two Siltvelt spies are attempting to drill a hole in the back of her head with their eyes.

The inside of the tent is about as large as the dining room of a typical inn or tavern. The dim light of oil lanterns illuminates the clustered place full of wooden crates and barrels. These don't smell of decayed wood but rather a mixture of sweet aroma from foreign spices, herbs or even perfume.

Two burly men stand guard on the inside of the tent, mirroring the guards on the outside. A quick look reveals animal-like ears atop their heads, same as the ones outside. A bit further down the tent two more well build demihuman thugs patrol around the place while looking over the crates.

For the shop of a skin trader, this place has a distinct lack of merchandise. Mein can't help but wonder if the whole thing is an elaborated scheme to lure the Shield Hero and herself into a trap. She slowly puts her right hand around the hilt of her sword once again.

"I'm not seeing anyone in chains and rags." The Shield Hero seems to come to the same conclusion as he raises one eyebrow at the balloon-like man. His gaze shifts back to the two demi-human guards by the tent flap. "Unless you are going to sell your bodyguards."

"Ah, I'm sure it'll be their honor to serve the great Shield Hero himself. Alas, I am not quite so willing to part way with Matthew and Kaus. They are both family now, you see." Beloukas skits his way to one of the demi-humans and gets up on his tip toes. He is probably trying to pat the much bigger man on the shoulder, but ends up only reaching the man's upper arm instead. The demi-human doesn't seem to mind, as he gives the portly man a smile in return.

"Please, stop treating our rightful king like some common tavern patron you can entertain with mere tomfoolery." It seems the Siltvelt spy doesn't appreciate the balloon man's antics as much as Mein, as she chastises the skin trader with a deep frown. "We are trying to stop a coming war here. We would really appreciate if you don't waste Master Shield Hero's time."

"Ah, yes. Where are my manners. Look alive, boys. Our venerated customers are here to see the live goods." The man claps his hands together at the two burly thugs in the back. They nod their heads and mutter something that vaguely resembles 'yes boss' and start to move a big pile of crates in the back.

While they are at it the male rat seems to find a barrel near the entrance very interesting. He walks up to it and puts a hand on the cover before squatting down and starting to sniff at the barrel like he's a dog. The vermin lets out a sudden gasp. "It's dragon ebony incense!"

"Are you sure, Rosat?" The female spy briskly walks to her partner and mimics his action. "You are right! This soothing smell does come from the dragon ebony!"

Mein briefly wonders what's the deal with this barrel that seems to give the rats a bigger shock than the Shield Hero's refusal to go to Siltvelt with them. Naofumi on the other hand has no problem voicing his curiosity. "Is it a big deal?"

"Master Shield Hero, the dragon ebony incense helps clear one's mind, and it's said the incense can make a magus receive the wise guidance of their venerable ancestors much easier. It was only available to those of the highest ranking member of the four guardian families till two decades ago. And even now, it is only available to the selected few of each eighty six tribes." The spy narrows her eyes and hisses at Beloukas. "How did a foreign skin trader like you get it?"

It's meant to be THAT rare? Mein can't help but wonder how the two lowly spies know the scent if that's the case.

"It's simple as the sun and moon cycle that passes our world, my dear venerated Siltvelt friends. Everything always comes down to the right price." The sly merchant's glasses seem to twinkle even inside the dim tent as he makes an O shape with his fingers. "Not all members of the four guardian families are equal in terms of financial status. Same goes for the Sacred houses of Faubley that are pure blood hero descendants, come to think of it. Beneath the luxurious exterior, some of them are quite short on money to live up to their noble heritage. It doesn't matter if it's incense, spice, tobacco, perfume or even precious stone and metal, I offer them the coin and they offer me the goods. It's a rather win-win situation, just like why the Shield Hero would seek someone like me out, no?"

"We are done here, boss." A gruff sound makes everyone look away from the barrel of apparently highly valuable incense. A big hole on the wall is revealed to everyone behind the cleared up space.

"Wonderful! Shall we get down to business as the Shield Hero wanted?" The skin merchant rubs his hands together in glee as he once again skits to the side of the entrance and gives his courtesy. "After you, esteemed Hero."

Naofumi quickly looks Mein in the eyes and nods to her. "No turning back now."

The two of them wordlessly enter the hidden part of the building through the crack, the skin merchant, spies and the young thief following right after. The undercover princess can hear the sound of wood scraping together moments later, indicating the thugs quickly covering up the unorthodox entrance once again. She looks around her, realizing they are inside an abandoned hallway that manages to look even more gloomy than the tent. What remains of the wall paper that once must have looked as pure as fresh fallen snow is soiled into a disgusting yellow color. The walls are full of cracks and holes underneath, letting whatever remaining daylight there is to pass through the empty spaces and into the junk littered hallway.

Mein can't help but breath in a deep mouthful of the extremely foul rotten air full of dust. A rather unfortunate mistake, as she starts to cough uncontrollably. She feels someone patting her on the back, and after a short while of wheezing the incognito princess finally manages to upright herself once again. She looks up, and Naofumi takes a piece of cloth out of his pocket, dampens it up with the water from his water skin and stuffs some herbs into the folded fabric. He hands the thing to Mein with a concerned face. "Mein, try covering your nose and mouth with this."

"Thank you, very much...! Master, Naofumi." Mein bows her head in gratitude as she takes over the makeshift breathing mask from Naofumi and covers her lower face. The damp cloth stops the dust from getting into her mouth, and the scent of the herb helps cover up the smell of decay.

"Ah, do excuse the state of my humble abode, my lady. While this is what passes for luxury here in Dust District, I'm afraid it's simply not befitting of one of your stature." The slave merchant Beloukas clicks his heels together and shuffles his feet around like he's doing a funny little dance.

Mein's eyes widen at the slave merchant's words. Is he speaking rhetorically, or does he truly know her real identity? Unlike the female knight in the Spear Hero's party, there is no way Mein met this eccentric man before. That only leaves the possibility of someone leaking her identity to Beloukas.

The question is who? Could it be the same person who spread the rumors about The Shield Hero, or the puppet master behind the knight in the Listening Room, or someone else entirely? Are they walking right into a death trap immediately after a mugging attempt?

"Don't patronize us. We just want to do our business and go." Naofumi frowns at the slave trader, oblivious to Mein's creeping fear.

"Yes, you better not treat Master Shield Hero, our rightful king, as a fool, you slimy skin merchant. Siltvelt may be far but you don't want to incur the Shield Hero's and our country's combined fury!" The male demi-human bares his teeth at the portly short man. Despite his repeated blunder of incurring the Shield Hero's annoyance via antagonizing his first companion, the little rat seems to have no trouble flexing his almost non-existent muscles at a new target.

"Ah, apologies. Master Shield Hero, my lady. I only jest to lighten up the mood." The Balloon like man tips his top hat at Naofumi. Despite his words, the playful tone he takes seem to indicate Beloukas' rather nonchalant attitude about the whole situation. He points towards one end of the hallway that leads to an inconspicuous looking single door. "Our holding area for the live goods is right this way, come with me."

They go down the hallway despite Mein's trepidation growing with every step. Though the slave merchant seems to be oblivious or willingly ignores hers misgivings. Beloukas waves a hand dismissively through the air that's thick with flowing dust. "Once again, I apologize for my lack of hospitality. I'm afraid keeping this place presentable is a constant losing battle so my boys and girls seemed to have gotten a bit complacent. Shame, I'll have to change into another suit after this venture. I usually don't come to the back shop unless we have a customer with more acquired taste... Ah! Here we are."

The three of them enters the abandoned warehouse, more rough looking men and a few women linger around the area. Some of them patrol around the big metal cages, a few of them sit around a small three legged table playing cards. As they gives Naofumi and Mein a quick look the undercover princess notices some of them move their hands closer to their weapons.

One of the rough looking women walks up to Beloukas. Mein notices her rather distinct white hair even if she can't see any sign of animalesque features or appendages. It's a rather big surprise to know this slave trader seems to have an underling who happens to be at least a partial white tiger demi-human. Her attention is quickly draw downward when she notices the right side of the woman's mouth seems to have a wound that didn't heal properly giving her a look of constant sneer.

"Ah, Kristy. How have our latest tenants been doing?" The balloon like man closes his palms together with a crispy clap.

"The two men are okay, but we are losing the girl." The possible white tiger demi-human, now identified as Kristy answers with a solemn voice.

Now Mein has a chance to get a good look at her, the undercover princess notices something she didn't realize before. Upon closer inspection, the white tiger's split mouth, which Mein attributed to an old wound seems to be some kind of birth defect. As an unnaturally huge incisor seems to push out of her mouth like a root unbound from the earth. It gives the demi-human women a more monstrous look than even that of a pure-blood beastman.

"She's not taking her medicine, she barely eats and drinks. It seems the girl has lost her will to live." The monstrous looking demi-human grinds her teeth, making her birth defect look even more hideous. "Her last owner did a number on her."

"Such is life, Kristy. Well, hopefully our very own Shield Hero can pull a miracle here." Beloukas pats the woman on her arm, his jovial act all but gone for a short moment as he gives Naofumi a sideway look.

The balloon man leads Naofumi, Mein and their ragtag party of misfits towards the cage in the middle of the warehouse. He stops in front of a large cage and points his arm to a dark silhouette inside.

"Now, if you're looking for someone that can chip in when things get rough this one here is my recommendation."

A pair of bloodshot golden eyes seems to stare into the bottom of Mein's soul from within the cage. The shaded bundle of fur, fangs, and claw growls menacingly at Naofumi and Mein. The incognito princess narrows her eyes as her fencing instructor's voice begin to ring in her head.

_The werewolves of Greyback tribe are known as the backbone of Siltvelt's army, together with the Boar tribe. Three times stronger than an average man and more nimble than their frame suggest, they can easily tear a human warrior apart with nothing more than their fangs and claws. Best way to deal with them is using strong fire magic from afar._

Naofumi slowly and carefully steps closer to the cage, putting his hands on the bars and peering in to get a better look. He immediately jumps back when the werewolf launches at him with wide an open mouth, almost like he want to tear The Shield Hero's throat open. Even Mein flinched out of sheer instinct almost losing her balance and falling down once again.

The creature on the other hand rams headfirst into the thick metal bars while emitting a menacing growl. The entire cage rattles from the force.

This specimen sure is strong… even if not very bright. His raw power is a possible indication that he may even be classed-up.

"A pureblood Greyback." The undercover princess is dimly aware of the small gasp one of the rats makes. "How did a mere filthy skin merchant get hold of him!?"

"The power of the coin has no boundary among us civilized people, my dear venerated Siltvelt friends. It's the same power that makes two demihuman willing to live in a country they hate." The merchant rubs his two fingers together once again.

The rat gives a very indignant growl at the balloon like man. "How dare you insinuate we stay in this heretic country for profit, skin trader! We do it for our duty to the venerated Siltvelt and the Shield Hero our rightful king!"

Beloukas is once again unfazed by the spy's mewling. He simply ignores him and turns to the Shield Hero with dramatic spin on his heel that rather unmatched a man of his girth.

"Anyhow, Master Shield Hero already met those venerated friends of Siltvelt, and my demi-human family outside. This one on the other hand is a full blooded beastman. They have a stronger connection with their monster blood than the demi-humans, whom look like humans with a few select monster features on them. The beasties can be a bit troublesome when they lose themselves to their monster blood. Luckily for us, this one is a branded slave." Beloukas takes a handkerchief from his suit pocket to blow his nose. He snaps his fingers afterwards. "And you can punish a slave with a literal snap of your fingers."

A magic circle lights up on his arm while the circle on the werewolf's chest begins to glow. The werewolf lets out a heart tearing howl of pure agony as he writhes and rolls on the metal floor of his cage.

"Stop it! I wasn't hurt. There's no need for this needless cruelty." Naofumi turns his head sharply to glare at the Balloon like man. Beloukas returns his look with a knowing smirk.

"I see Master Shield Hero is very kind… Just like the legends say. However, you'd do better to not make the Beastman mistake your kindness for weakness."

"I will deal with him my way." The Shield Hero gives the slave merchant a stern stare. He turns towards the cage and walks up to the panting werewolf. Mein quickly moves to follow him, hiding in his shadow but poking her head out from behind Naofumi's back.

Naofumi holds his arm in front of his chest to show the Shield on it. He bends down in front of the cage so he looks at the werewolf at eye level. "Please, calm yourself. I am the Shield Hero. You know that they say the Shield Heroes of the past always favored Demi-humans and beastman, right? Do you have a name? Tell me your name."

"Shield Hero? Ha… haha… What-whatever… What's it... up to you? You are.. human. We are all... just animals… far as you kind's concerned." The werewolf's fur is twisted into knots and mixed with dirt and his sweat. He still sneers at The Shield Hero through his heavy breath.

"How dare you speak to your rightful king in such rude tone!" The male rat stomps his foot and yells at the werewolf. To the rascal's indignation, the beastman barely acknowledges the chastise aside from a condescending sideway glance. Naofumi holds his hands up to stop the Siltvelt agent from making a bigger scene.

"I would like to know who I'm talking to. But I guess it'd be polite to introduce myself first." Naofumi runs his finger along his chin. "My name is Iwatani Naofumi. I used to be just your average student in my world, but they summoned me here, so I guess I'm the Shield Hero of this time."

The werewolf narrows his eyes at Naofumi. He closes his eyes and recites with pride. "Farkas... Farkas of Greyback tribe. Son of the great warrior Jergen."

"The son of a great warrior doesn't belong in a cage." The Shield Hero nods at the werewolf. "I'm going to free you."

The werewolf barely adjusts himself a little in the cage but doesn't bother to get up. Mein notices there is fresh and clean hay underneath his body. It seems that regardless of his owners willingness to dispense harsh punishment at least his cage is properly cleaned up. The beast seems to scoff at the Hero's offer. "You want to be MY master?"

Mein finds herself wanting to join the rat's crusade in chastising this insolent beast. How dare he look down on her Naofumi when he's the one without a slave seal, while the ill-mannered dog is already stuck in a cage! But the incognito princess chooses to hold her tongue for now. It's clear by now that every time she has an emotional outburst her reputation with Naofumi tanks a little. He took her kingdom's side earlier, but aside from her having succeeded in working him over with political propaganda she still has a long way to go. Besides, why risk herself when someone else is so willing to put themselves in the cross-hairs instead of her?

The Siltvelt spy that shouted is still angrily pointing an accusatory finger at the cages beast. "You should treat the rightful king of all beastman and demi-human, the Shield Hero with more respect. Especially when he is personally trying to help free you!"

"Please, stop. I am not a king, or even a hero yet. No one has to defend me every time-" Naofumi's voice is interrupted by a wheezing laugh. The undercover princess and the Shield Hero stare at the slave beast-man with incomprehension.

Privately, Mein wonders if this one finally lost its mind to dementia.

"Free me? There is no freedom in changing one master for another." The beast turns over to lie on its back. Its voice grows faint like a whisper. "I only change one small cage for a bigger one."

"What if I don't keep you as a slave? I can free you, if you are willing to fight for me." Naofumi's voice grows louder and more urgent.

Mein has to put an actual effort to fight down the urge to immediately rebuke the suggestion this time. Keeping a beastman around without a slave seal to enforce loyalty is a dangerous idea. The many women who found themselves pregnant against their will after the first war with the beastman horde in the ancient time stand testament to that. She still doesn't believe those animals have any sense of loyalty to anyone but themselves, Shield Hero or not. The best outcome is this werewolf disappears into the darkness in the middle of the night. In the worst case, it may have its way with her and then tear their throats out.

But the Shield Hero already railed against the idea of owning slaves several times and it doesn't seem like he is going to budge. Trying to persuade him of his folly any longer will likely drive him further away from her. Especially when he is still high on his own righteous anger from earlier. Hopefully later there will be time to stop him from doing something monumentally stupid due to his lack of understanding of this world before something catastrophic happens.

The werewolf's eyes grow hollow and glassy, almost like it's lost in memory. "We Greybacks fought and died for the honor of Siltvelt and our king the Shield Hero throughout history. That's what father and brother told me since I was a yong'un. It sounded like slavery to me, so I left my family and my country to seek fame, fortune and freedom for myself. I thought I had it all fighting in the Zeltoble Coliseums. And I certainly got my fair share o'fame and fortune... but they tossed me out and sold me to the slavers when my arms and legs got too broken. Now I know I been livin' in a some sorta cage all along. The cages just change in size n'shape, but they're all cages still."

"Well, this one really speaks the truth, Master Shield Hero." Beloukas walks up to the left of Naofumi. Mein wonders if the light and dust are playing trick on her eyes, but his thin mustache seems to droop a little while staring down at the werewolf. "I picked it up when it was discarded due to its broken arms and legs."

"Huh. His legs seem mostly healed." Naofumi narrows his eyes to take a closer look at the werewolf's limbs.

"Why, yes! I have to take care of my tenants at least a little. It'd be a lost investment if I can't impress my customers due to having inferior products, wouldn't you say? Plus, I like to keep my karma a little clean, unlike some of the other slum traders who exclusively deal with live goods." The balloon-like man pulls his mustache up with his fingers. "Though, in spite of my best efforts and a not insignificant investment of resources, his arms are a lost cause. Can't even hold a dagger properly now. Still, compared to how I've acquired this one, you are right now seeing the result of my saintly benevolence!"

"Yes…How altruistic of you." Naofumi gives the slave trader a frown before turning back to the werewolf. The beast seems to finally come back to the present as it glares right into Naofumi's eyes.

"Tell me, Shield _HERO_." The werewolf hisses at Naofumi, it manages to make 'hero' sound like a dirty word. "Are you free? Does the Legendary Shield's power set you free, or is it a cage around you? Do you know where you will end up with the path you take?"

At this the male rat is once again set off by the beast's taunting. He actually lowers his right hand to the hilt of his sword, yet stops short of actually drawing it. Unfortunate. It would have pleased Mein if he were cut down by the merchant's bodyguards for his insolence. Sadly the rat keeps on shouting unimpeded however. "Stop this contemptuous action at once, or the wise Shields of ancient time help you, I will cut you down here and now! Your words are bringing the greatest shame and dishonor to your tribe, your revered ancestors and venerated Siltvelt…!"

"Take your hand off your sword, you fool! Do you want to get us all killed!?" The other rat hisses with panic in her eyes. Her mate stops his tirade long enough to notice the precarious position he is actually in. The apparently dimwitted vermin seem to finally realize the consequence of their action as they both freeze on the spot.

"Please, boys and girls, no need for discourteous behavior just because two of our customers got their honor insulted by their fellow countrymen. WE, the citizens of glorious Melromarc are supposed to be civilized women and men after all." Beloukas lets out a hearty laugh at the happenings around him. Just like a popped balloon, the tension of the warehouse seems to deflate and everyone begins to slowly put their weapons down. Yet they keep their blades still within an arm's reach just in case the situation heats up again.

The werewolf seems to find amusement in the ensuing chaos that it managed to inadvertently cause. He snorts at the still shaken spies while looking at them with contempt shining in his eyes. Then he speaks again. "You demi thin bloods believe all that crap the pureblood clans keep feeding you? Most of those inbred fucks only want to use the Shield Hero for their own gain anyway."

"That's preposterous! Venerated Siltvelt can't betray its very ideal and turn against their rightful king!" The vermin seem to have a hard time processing this information. Mein meanwhile is growing more and more smug at their discomfort.

On the other hand, Naofumi remains in his kneeling position while looking down at his right arm. The young man seems to be lost in his thoughts and completely ignores the tension now permeating the atmosphere around him. Well, he might be getting used to it with how bloodbaths are constantly on the verge of erupting around him as things are going. His left hand moves towards the surface of the Legendary Shield, smooth fingers brushing through its edge. As he finally replies to the beast in a solemn tone. Naofumi's voice is distant and faint, just like that of the werewolf.

"You are right, I'm not free, just like you. Nor was I even truly free back in my world… Before I came here, I was a nobody. Not even my parents thought that I'd make anything for myself in life. I had a best friend who believed in me, but I... we grow apart as we grow older." For a moment the Shield Hero looks like he wanted to say something more as a nostalgic smile adorns his face when mentioning his friend. But he stops himself before he blurt out something he's obviously trying to hide.

Mein's mouth suddenly feels very dry. Quickly seeing the opportunity for what it is she carefully inches closer to the lost looking young man and wraps her arm around his shoulder… Although she does actually briefly wonder with genuine sympathy what it would be like to have both of her parents look down on her. At least father dotes on her in every way, even knowing mother wants to pass the crown to her younger sister.

"I am the Shield Hero in this world, the only one of the Four Heroes who can't fight by himself. My fellow heroes think I'm weak, this country hates me because the past Shield Heroes sided with their enemies." Naofumi moves his hand away from the Shield and slowly raises his head. "But now I know I am more fortunate than most people in this world. I got so caught up in my own problems I forgot the most important thing in life: No matter how cruel and seemingly hopeless life is, there is always a way to make the best of it. When I was accused of raping my only companion and everyone was ready to burn me on a stake, that very companion defended me at her own peril in front of the entire court… But I can't help but wonder how many people out there don't have someone to stand up for them like someone stood up for me… In a way as the Shield Hero isn't it literally my duty to become that someone for them? So… I will do my best to save this world and the people. I'll do it even if the people here hate me. I'll do it even if I hate a lot of things about this world… because someone has to. And as someone who was saved by someone who was just in the right position to save me, even if it cost them… Well, after that I'd feel like a total dick if I didn't save those in front of me that I'm capable of saving just because it's inconvenient or hard… So I suppose that even if I am not free because of the responsibility placed on my shoulders, I'm fine with bearing it."

As Naofumi finishes speaking the werewolf is no longer looking at him with anger and mockery, but rather with melancholy and… sympathy? Or at least something like it.

Mein nudges closer to Naofumi, their heads briefly touching together. "You will always be my Shield Hero, Master Naofumi. No matter what my king, or the church say."

Naofumi gives her a grateful smile. He turns his head towards the eccentric slave trader. "How much to free him?"

The slave trader's thick lenses seem to twinkle with the asked question. He rubs his fingers together once again. "Fifteen gold pieces, not counting the slave seal removal fee. If you truly intend to free him that is."

What a steep price. One gold piece is the equivalent of one hundred silver coins. It'll be more than enough for a small family of commoners to live for a year, possibly longer.

It's rather sad to not be able to do anything after that grand speech. But the reality is often more uncaring than any pretty word. Mein learned that very early by watching the nobles of the court playing their games of cloak and dagger. She has seen her fair share of idealists fly too close to the sun and burn. The late Lord Seattle was the most recent example. Nobody came to his aid when his fief was hit by the wave, because he was an unpopular man in the court for speaking up for the demi-humans. He bravely fought to his last breath, but all he had to show for it was a ruined fiefdom and a daughter tossed into jail.

Still, even as someone who considers herself to be fairly world-weary and even if it's on Naofumi's behalf rather than hers, Mein can't help but feel a tinge of disappointment at the price being outside their range. It was a good speech after all.

"Are you trying to rob me!?" Naofumi's eyes go wide. He definitely didn't expect a slave to be this expansive. "You are selling a crippled man for fifteen hundred silver!"

"Yes, I understand that it's surprisingly cheap, but sadly his condition drives the price steeply down." The slave trader says facetiously as he turns his head to give the werewolf a quick glance. He shakes his head before turning to Naofumi again. "You see, Master Shield Hero. Our wolf friend here already had his class-up. That makes him extremely valuable, even if he can't use any weapons with his arms."

"Class-up?" Naofumi simply gives a confused look.

Mein quickly follows up Naofumi's conversation. "Yes, Master Naofumi. Remember the time when I taught you how to add me to your party?"

"Yeah, sure…" Naofumi cocks his head sideways like a confused little bird.

"If you remember, there was a faded star icon near my level. When the star lights up at level 40, it means I'm at max level for my class. In this world, we need to class-up at a Dragon Hourglass to rise further than level 40." Mein waves her hand like she's trying to point out something from her status panel. "Every country guards the opportunity for a class-up preciously either by regulation, or large fees. Not many have the privilege to go above level 40 in this world."

"I see... so that's how the social elite of this world guard their status... They would rather the world burn than lose their advantages in life." Naofumi's voice begin to shake. It's hard to know if he is angry or upset at the revelation.

"Do you see it now, boy? Pretty words and obsessed resolves don't matter. We are all slaves in the end." The werewolf snickers at the Shield Hero's plight.

"NO! I refuse to give up." The Shield Hero shakes his head his face a picture of grim determination. He kneels down in front of the werewolf once again."I'm already making money using my crafting skill. It'll take a while, but I'll make enough money to get you out of this life. It's a promise. Don't give up on yourself."

The werewolf glares hard into Naofumi's eyes. Neither the man or the beast backs down for a short while. The beast man eventually blinks first. He whips his head to point at the back. "There's a girl in the back. She's sick and dying. Save her before you make a promise with me. She's young. It's not too late."

"I will free the girl, but I won't give up on you." Naofumi puts his hands on the metal bars. He grips them hard enough that veins start to show beneath his skin and gives the cage a firm shake. He stands up and stares at Beloukas again. "Show me the girl Farkas mentioned."

"Oh, my. What an interesting customer you are, Master Shield Hero. Well, I have never turned down a single request from my customers yet. This way, please." The slave trader gives Naofumi another sly grin. He waves his arm towards the back wall and merrily skids his way towards it.

* * *

**End Note:**

This chapter's delay is mostly my own fault, since I end up rewriting it twice and the work load ends up being a bit too much for my own pace to get done in one week. So I took two weeks, not one week of writing my rough draft. I hope the end product is at least enjoyable.

**To everyone commenting about Malty/Tanuki/Firo:**

Sorry, no tanuki yet in this update. Although I don't think I'm spoiling anything in saying the 'girl' everyone talk about is her. I'd be honestly curious to know if anyone would think it's tanuki who died in this timeline and Rifana survived in her place.

As for Malty's attitude towards her and Firo eventually... I don't want to say too much since it'll be a pretty big spoiler on her character arc.

**To Random reviewC:**

I actually been meaning to EN reply back to you a few times now, but me being a scatterbrained idiot keep on forgetting about it.

:P

It wouldn't exactly be Malty anymore if she doesn't try to accuse a guy of sexual assault. At least she did it to a more deserving guy this time around.

XD

But yes, Malty definitely won't be as Smarty Sue who does everything right from the get go (Yes, I'm looking at you, Iris Amelia). But if we know one thing about her from canon, it's she's very stubborn and keep bouncing back even when she gets absolutely trashed. I think that part of her personality is kind of inspiring... if she found a better goal for it than just antagonizing the main character.


	10. 09: Freedom

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**I want to once again give my biggest thanks to Comrade Broseph for betareading and final edit this chapter, sorry I made you crunch once again!**

**Also thanks to Fluffball13 for reading my first draft and keep bouncing ideas with me. The lizard man using smell and a third eye to substitute his sight is her idea.**

**Author's Note at the end for people who want to see me blabber more.**

* * *

The undercover princess nervously shuffles her feet. Getting slaves as additional party member seemed like such a good idea at the time, but now the rather belated thought does cross her mind that it may have not been as simple as she thought. Especially considering that she's standing inside a filthy and decrepit warehouse with a dozen armed thugs around her, after a long and grueling day that was already full of encounters that could have easily turned violent.

_Especially_ since the only one here she could trust her back too was someone with no true offensive capability of his own when it comes down to it.

Sure, the attitude of the 'host' of this establishment is cordial enough for now. Yet Mein is still painfully aware of the fact that the only thing between herself and a brutal and bloody death is the goodwill of an annoyingly jovial slave trader. He could have simply been playing along with them so far to gather as much information as possible before he decides to turn on them. Or rather turn them in…

A sudden hissing sound causes her to shiver. She casts a glance in the direction she thinks that it came from, towards the cages lining the walls opposite those where the demi-humans and beastmen are kept. Each one of these contains some sort of exotic looking beast or monster, their gluttonous and greedy eyes seem to glow in the dimly light warehouse.

She picks up her pace as hurries to catch up with the fat slave trader and Naofumi, as they head off in the direction of the 'girl' that the werewolf mentioned.

**Chapter 9: Fighting for Freedom**

As the fat merchant stops there are three metal cages line up side by side at the far wall facing him. Each one contains a different demi-human inside. Each one has its own unique disgusting stink. Mein notices even the Siltvelt rats scrunch up their noses, and it's easy to see why. Or maybe smell it.

Yes, while the smell is less than tolerable in literally any part of the slums, especially in this dilapidated part of the semi-abandoned warehouse, the lingering stench of death seems to hang over these cages like a dark cloud. Considering her refined royal senses not swooning is a serious challenge. She presses the cloth stuffed with herbs that Naofumi made for her closer to her nose and tries to breathe through it. Honestly it barely helps.

The first cage has a rabbit man. One of his arms is twisted and bent at a rather disturbing to look angle.

_The rabbit-men of Ivalice forest are highly accomplished skirmishers in the service of Siltvelt's army. Their eye sight may be poor compare to avian races such as hawk-men, but they make up for it with their acute hearing. It's said the best rabbit-man sharpshooters can hit a target at 1000 paces away from them. In fact, it is said their long ears can make them hear the sound of the spirits. They are often great magic users in addition to being bowmen. Their bodies are weaker built than those of humans, but they are great fencers with their natural nimbleness._

_Best way to face them: Disengage immediately if you are caught in the forest. Try to lure them into open plain to blitz through and crush them with overwhelming force, preferably from the strong back of a charging Knight Dragon to close down to melee from bow range as fast as you can._

"This one is a level 5. It's arm is not an injury but a birth defect. Otherwise it's in perfect health. And it could be yours for the low, low price of 25 silver, Master Shield Hero!" The merchant brushes his fingers through his thin mustache above his crooked grin.

"Rabbit-men are most well known for their archery. This one can't use a bow with one arm." Mein says as she frowns and throws Beloukas an accusing look.

"Ah, yes. Very astute observation, as expected from my lady." The balloon like man bobs his head up and down, his smile never disappearing from his face. "If this one had use of both its arms the price would have been at least twice as high. Even so his one arm is still good to use for a rapier or a short-sword and rabbit man are well known for their magic affinity besides."

"Rabbit features, good with bow, magic and fencing, huh..." Naofumi crouches low to stare into the rabbit man's grim face. "Sounds like Viera of Ivalice."

Mein quickly turns her head to Naofumi. It seems that the holy text that transported the young man to their world does contain some accurate information if it has both specific locations and historical figures in it. It definitely adds more credit to her theory of the book being a sub branch of his world's faith of Four.

The demi-human's long ears perk up and he raises his head from staring at the mold growing on the cracked wall to look Naofumi up and down. "You heard of Lady Viera? The companion of the Great Unifier?"

When the long eared demi-human finally notices the legendary Shield on Naofumi's arm his eyes widen in recognition and he drawn in a sharp breath. "The Shield… I see that you heard one of our Legends, Master Shield Hero. Lady Viera of the Rabbit tribe was one of our first king's most faithful companions. She was said to be willing to shoot down the moon for him. I have the honor of being of her tribe."

Naofumi blinks his eyes at the rabbit man's enthusiasm, looking somewhat taken aback at the sudden torrent of words. To be fair to the demihuman, Mein supposes that even an animal would have the capacity to feel some pride for belonging to the same pack as a renowned companion of a former Hero. Doubly so when it's the Shield Hero himself that bring this companion up.

After all, legacy and heritage are important no matter what your position in this world may be.

"R-right. I'll get back to you later." The Shield Hero nods his head with a forced smile. He turns to inspect the second cage.

A bony looking girl just over ten years old lie inside with cloudy eyes. She has a pair of round ears with dry fur sticking around like withered grass. This is clearly the brat that the wolf beastman was talking about.

_The raccoon dogs of Shee Kok mountain. Master tricksters with an affinity for illusion magic. They aren't well known for their military role in Siltvelt's society, but are great merchants with the instinctual ability to misdirect people in order to close favorable deals at other's expense._

The irony of someone that's supposed to be an inborn master trickster and merchant being reduced to a merchandise doesn't escape Mein. The princess in disguise frowns as the young Hero kneels down beside the cage to get a better look at the girl.

The girl shivers and twitches while mumbling something incoherent. That disfigured albino woman wasn't lying when she announced the girl's rapid deteriorating health it seems. All Mein manages to pick up from her ramble are a few short words. Coincidentally 'Shield Hero' being the most prominent one, although Mein doesn't think the girl is lucid enough to realize that the object of her rambling is currently right before her.

A sickly and dying girl is useless to a party of adventurers. Even if she was healed she obviously can't fight anything other than the most low level monsters until enough experience is accumulated that she can grow into an adult. Which might take up to several weeks if not months.

By extension this child would be useless as a meat shield as bigger monster will simply tear through her like a piece of rotten parchment. And given her frail body, her utility as servant that could carry her belongings and perform chores is also limited.

"Yes, I am the Shield Hero… and I'm here to take you out of this place. Everything's going to be okay." The young man from another world doesn't seem to mind the prospect of wasting his money on what's clearly just a dead-weight. He extends an arm into the cage, picking up and holding onto the girl's hand while whispering something that's clearly intended to be soothing into her ears.

By contrast the girl doesn't seem to even acknowledge him, her fever clearly putting her beyond the ability to recognize her surroundings.

"Now, this one here is who you asked me to show to you. To be honest she is a bit of a dozy to say the least. She is a level 1 raccoon dog suffering from flu and night terror. She had a few masters before ending up in my hands. Guess they either messed her up good and broke her, or otherwise couldn't stand her... difficulties, if she came to them already damaged. Given the circumstances for the cheap price of 30 silvers, I'm more than willing to pass her into your care, Master Shield Hero." The balloon like man reaches into the cage to play with the girl's ear, tugging on it. This actually seems to be the first thing that actually gets through to her, as she recoils back with terrified look and scurries back into the furthest corner of the cage where she begins shacking while rocking back and forth.

It's as pitiful an image as anything Mein had ever seen prior, really.

"She's lower level than the rabbit-man, dying from illness, but costs more?" Naofumi gives the slave trader a look of disgust mixed with anger and confusion.

"You have to realize, Master Shield Hero. The fact is that most people willing to buy slaves on the black market do it for two reasons. That is either for use as brute muscle, or for more… _carnal_ reasons. Naturally due to the demand female slaves cost more than male ones, especially if they are as young as this one. If this raccoon girl was in good health and without any of her current… complications… she'd be worth at least half as much as the former gladiator you've chatted with earlier. In fact, the female demi-humans of the raccoon tribe are considered to be an inferior product compared to some of the others. If she was a fox girl she could have been sold at same price as the werewolf even with all of her current predicaments."

"Please, stop. I know what you are talking about but I'd rather not have to hear it. This is getting into seriously messed up territory." Naofumi inches away from Beloukas with his face twisted. He closes his eyes and squeezes the bridge of his nose with his hand as he frowns.

The Shield Hero opens them after several seconds to give a look overflowing with compassion and pity to the raccoon girl still shaking in a fetal position in the corner of her cage. After a while the young hero tears his eyes away from the dying demi-human child and turns to the last cage, fists clenched.

Inside there sits a large hunched man covered in scales, that somehow manages to give the impression of glaring at Naofumi, despite the fact that his glassy and pale eyes are clearly blind. Even in the darkness Mein can make out eerie marking on its face, specifically its forehead.

_The lizard men of Mal Gobi desert are outcasts among even other beastmen. They dwell on the fringes of the known world and are most known for their insatiable thirst for bloodshed and battle. Their vicious nature and willingness to do anything in the name of victory are unparalleled. They use curved blades that can cut through a knight's heavy plate armor with ease, or get around a shield's defense to strike down their enemies. It is advisable to retreat immediately when faced in pitched battle against them unless your thirst for victory is stronger._

"He looks more like that Farkas guy then the other two. Not that there is anything wolf-like about him, just that… he's less humanoid?" Naofumi tilts his head from one side to the other. It's hard to guess if he's trying to get a better angle to look at the specimen, or if it's unconscious movement to go with him musing out loud.

"Indeed. This one is also a beastman much more aligned with his primal animal form than any ordinary demihuman. Unfortunately he's blind. Fortunately that hardly diminishes his combat ability if that's what you need. His kind have a sense of smell keen enough that by simply tasting the air they can know their whereabouts. That marking on his forehead is also something like a third 'eye'." The slave merchant nods as he replies to Naofumi's quarry.

Naofumi lets out a skeptical hum at this reply. He steps closer to the cage, waving his hand in front of the lizard's face while calling out.

"Uh, hey there. Can you see me?" After a while of nothing but silence from the lizardman Naofumi frowns again. "I thought he Shield is supposed to translate everything I say?" He looks back at Mein and she can't do anything but shrug her shoulders at his inquisitive look. He turns back to the lizardman. "I'm the Shield Hero by the way. If you can understand me then you should realize you have no reason to be afraid."

At these words a downright creepy grin stretches across the lizardman's face, revealing several rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Oh I am not afraid. I know what you really are... Yes, I could smell it on you the moment you came here... the scent of my Goddess lingers on you like a blanket." He speaks with something that's not quite an accent, but rather an eerie distortion of sound, most likely due to his inhuman shape of his mouth and throat.

"I was waiting, as was the Goddess's divine will... Though, you really took your time didn't you? Heh." His grin stretches further, contorting his disgusting features. "Yet, the divine will of my Goddess is indisputable! No matter how the Fate of this world twisted and turned, one way or another you were led here as was preordained! Now get me out of this cage! My future and yours, She has seen fit that in this world they must be intertwined so that I may fulfill the task She has assigned me with! Yes, both you and I, we have our paths laid out ahead of us by Her will! Hehehe..."

The lizard man begin to ramble and laugh manically.

Mein exchange a quick glance with Naofumi as the Shield Hero slowly steps back from the cage. It appears the reptile man's word unnerved Naofumi as much as they did the undercover princess. And why should they have not? This one is clearly a lunatic!

"We should be careful with this one, Master Naofumi. There seems to be something deeply unsettling about him. Maybe... we should not free him right away?" Or ever, really. Mein thinks that she's likely to have trouble sleeping at night even with this mad beast under a slave seal, nevermind with him being without one.

Naofumi opens his mouth to let out a small sigh and turns his eyes down.

"Agreed." Naofumi eventually lets out, the word barely audible as he says it under his breath. Well, thankfully for all his idealism he at least didn't argue with her here. Naofumi turns to look at the slave trader again. "How much for him?"

"He is a level 8 and quite formidable even so. I will gladly pass him to your care for measly 40 silver coins. Exotic ones like lizard men usually go for much higher, but he is a half-breed and... a rather exotic case even for his kind. He makes all my customers nervous. That makes doing business quite hard." The plump man shrugs his shoulders as he smirks, his thick lenses seemingly twinkle despite the lack of an obvious light source.

"Master Shield Hero, I highly recommend you take him into your service, even if the Mara tribe is well known to be rather... zealous." The female rat steps up to whisper into Naofumi's ears. Mein grits her teeth at the vermin daring to stand in such proximity to her Naofumi. "Their tribe is known for their ferociousness in battle. The Carthus Company, a group of sellswords made up entirely of Mara tribesmen is widely known as the best mercenary company in the world. Once they have even been able to take down an army ten times their size."

Naofumi turns to look at Mein once again, clearly asking for her input on this topic, rather than going merely going off the words of the Siltvelt rat, amusingly enough making the spy grit her teeth in frustration. Phah! As if the lowly vermin ever stood a chance!

Well, Mein is happy to oblige her Naofumi's curiosity!

"I heard of them, Master Naofumi. The Carthus Company existed for a long, long time. Their greatest military achievement was during the previous time the Waves of Calamity struck. The rebels, backed by Siltvelt and the former Shield Hero, had hired the Carthus Company to fight on their side. In pitched battle they slaughtered an elite army of Q'ten Lo Honor Guards that numbered ten times their size... and then that same day proceeded to butcher everyone in the city that the Honor Guard marched out to protect, with not even the Shield Hero being able to rein in their frenzy as the lizardmen feasted on the bodies of women and children… Or so the story goes, anyway. Everywhere in the world it's widely known you don't pick an open fight with the Great Lizard of Mal Gobi, unless you have incredibly overwhelming odds stacked in your favor, and even then it is no guarantee of victory.

"I see... well, he certainly does seem a bit unstable." Naofumi stands up and throws another glimpse towards the mumbling reptile. "You were right. We should probably keep him under constant supervision, at least till we are sure he's not going to hurt anyone, or himself. It'd be problematic if we let him go too early and he did something terrible."

"Actually, Master Naofumi, if you intend to acquire him after all, I was thinking we should keep him on a leash permanently." Naofumi immediately spins on his heel to stare at Mein when she expresses her concern. Lucky for the undercover princess this time, she already prepared the follow up statement. "It is not a matter of this beastman acclimating to freedom. It's simply in the very nature of his tribe to go into a frenzy at the prospect of bloodshed. Not to mention that he is a half-breed… If you wish to prevent suffering then it may be unwise to treat him like you would even a demi-human that is only savage because of their barbaric traditions or upbringing. Half-breeds are known to be less than stable in their own right, even if you forget the fact that he is of the Mara tribe… It's only a matter of time until he acts as is in his nature and goes on a rampage because 'his goddess' told him too. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but his case is just not the same as with any other demihuman you saw."

Naofumi clenches his teeth and frowns at her explanation.

"So you are saying that he has no capacity for free will? That maybe he was born to be a slave?" That's a loaded question if ever Mein heard one.

"We are all born slaves to Her will!" The lizard man chimes in helpfully, causing Naofumi to briefly throw him a dirty look before meeting Mein's eyes again. Actually, a thought occurs to Mein - if Naofumi stands in opposition to systematic slavery to the point where he is willing to be obstinate then perhaps she should reframe her position? Yes, perhaps it's best to switch the vector from which she is approaching this issue.

"Master Naofumi, I am not saying that it is right for him to be a slave. I am saying that it may be the lesser evil over setting him free in a human kingdom specifically." She meets his gaze. Several seconds pass during which Mein would like to think that Naofumi is coming to terms over what she told him.

Before Naofumi can give a reply the female rat buts in again however.

"Regarding what your companion said, Master Shield Hero... much as I hate to agree with her statement, perhaps keeping this one around with a magical slave seal on his body is for the best. Indeed it would be prudent to consider this not as enslavement, but as a safety measure for someone who is not capable of taking care of himself."

The incognito princess is rather surprised at one of the Siltvelt animals fully taking her side but she isn't about to complain.

"...I don't think I would be able to forgive myself if he ends up hurting our rightful king." And that sliver of gratitude is gone as the rat once again leans close to her Naofumi while whispering in a quiet murmur. "They are vicious in battle, but also cunning to the extreme and aren't above using every dirty trick in the book in order to triumph. They care not for principles or honor, only for achieving victory. They take that mentality into everything they do. And given what he himself said, I fear what would happen if this one decides that the wishes of this goddess go contrary to yours."

Naofumi remains silent as the troubled look on his face grows. He's clearly in a dilemma, where his promise to free all slaves is put up against the harsh reality of this world. His features are a clear indicator that it's tearing him apart to be brought short so soon after he made his proclamation.

Seeing her Naofumi like this makes the princess in disguise take a deep breath to steel herself once again. For a moment, she wants to simply tell the young man that maybe, just maybe they'll simply release the lizard man after he serves his purpose. Yet she knows better than to feed such naiveté in her future husband and king.

After all, what if this rattled reptile rascal returns to hurt them? It won't matter how well they treat him as he is clearly insane. No, right now she needs to put her foot down and steel her Naofumi into a worthy future ruler at her side. This is for the best not just for herself, but also a valuable lesson for her Naofumi as well.

Eventually Naofumi closes his eyes and releases a loud sigh.

"You two are right. I shouldn't have let my optimism get so out of hand, ignoring the wellbeing of the people around me just to live in my ideals." The young Hero takes a deep breath. He manages to reel in his emotions and lets his hands drop to his sides. "I'll just have to think of this as being the guardian of an individual with mental problems, rather than a slave owner. There is no reason I have to treat him as a slave besides keeping him from trouble, it can just be like he is on permanent probation or…" Suddenly he pauses and blinks, then raises a hand to scratch the back of his head as he looks at the patiently waiting slave merchant.

"How does illegal slavery work in this country anyways? Mein talked about state slavery as punishment for criminals, but how exactly does the under the table crime operate? Do slave owners just walk around with their slaves in the open or is there some way of covering it up?"

"Ah, normally I would charge extra for such questions. But I suppose given the great public service that Master Shield Hero is rendering on behalf of the entire kingdom by fighting the Waves, why don't I throw in a little freebie just for you?" Once again the balloon man makes it sounds like he is being especially considerate and generous, but really it's obvious that there is no sense in having money if there is nothing left to purchase with it. The fat slave merchant is just practical enough to realize that.

"Alright, I get it, you are oh so very generous. So tell me how things work here." Naofumi's tone is completely deadpan. He looks at each one of the slaves, each still in their cage, as he drawls the words.

"Well then. Listen to your followers and don't free your slaves too easily, Master Shield Hero. You may think it's the right choice... and morally speaking that may be the case. But morality and legislation are two very different things." The portly short man strides around with comically large steps as he shakes his finger. "You probably already know this country harbors a hatred for beastmen and demi-humans, but you don't know just HOW much they are hated!" He takes a dramatic pause as he twirls his mustache.

"In fact, unless you are in a fiefdom of one of the more openly demi-human sympathizing lords, the number of which may be counted on the fingers of a single hand, the demi-humans are considered to be not much more than monsters. While personal endeavors of slave capturing and trading are made illegal by legislation, there's certainly no law protecting free demi-humans from being hunted down for experience by prospecting adventurers." Naofumi's eyes widen considerably at this.

"Indeed. There is no punishment for killing a demihuman or a beastman in this kingdom. You may do anything to them really, so long as you don't openly keep them around with a slave seal. And that only because the high lords and dukes worry that someone might assemble an army of them given the chance, an event not without standing precedent." Naofumi's eyes get as wide as saucers, but the slave trader isn't done yet.

"However! There is a catch. The taking and selling of slaves may be illegal, with quite severe and most often lethal repercussions for those that are condemned of such… Yet there are many lee ways for someone to own a private slave. Yes, the law states that all slaves are to work for the kingdom. But how to interpret what that actually means is up to individual people. For instance, you as one of the Legendary Heroes summoned by this kingdom are technically a significant agent of the crown, all of that Three Heroes hogwash aside! This is indeed how some of the nobility use their positions at court to bypass the restrictions on slavery. Your slaves are technically to be treated as the kingdom's slaves until such a time as their status is contradicted by the ruling monarch or her regent. Thus, if you keep your slaves under a seal it may give pause to those that would wish to abuse or slay them were they free... unless they wish to face the repercussions for damaging royal property."

Yes, Mein thinks that about sums it up. Unless father specifically goes out of his way to deprive Naofumi of them, any slaves that her Naofumi acquires are much more secure than they'd be otherwise. Doing so would be the equivalent of sabotaging her as well however. And really, what are the chances that her daddy would do something like that, all for the sake of taking something away from the Shield Hero?

"You have got to be kidding me. I understand this country would hate them for the war, but to see them nothing more than animals? No, even animal hunting would have restrictions placed on it! This is just…" Naofumi is looking as outraged as Mein had ever seen him. Yes, the culture shock from his own world must be severe indeed.

"I suppose you can find some backwater town to drop your former slaves off in, if you really want to go the extra distance for them. Smaller communities without strategic importance and far from the border weren't really hit by Siltvelt's occupation force. It's possible some of them are willing to shelter demi-humans." The balloon like slave trader says as he shrugs his shoulder, slightly wrinkling his almost impeccable tailor made suit.

An illumination spell seems to figuratively light up in the Shield Hero's head and Naofumi quickly turns to look at her expectedly. "Mein, you said you come from a small town that keeps mostly to itself and is far away from the capital, right? Surely the demi-humans can live a quiet new life there."

Unfortunately the undercover princess does not know what the actual town of Samphor is like, having never been there in person. From what she read in the royal records, the sleepy little town is a quiet place barely even visited by adventurers or traders most of the time, much like the rest of Ascarot county. That was the primary reason why Malty S Melromarc chose Mein of Samphor as her fake adventurer persona.

She didn't expect the first question that the Shield Hero would ask her would be related to the level of tolerance that the locals have for demi-humans, but some rumors she overheard a while back while pretending to be a commoner provide her with an answer.

From what she overheard back then, apparently the younger of the lord's daughters is suspected to have the blood of a white tiger demi-human in her, due to her natural born white hair. The princess isn't sure how dirty commoners from the boonies would react about such besmirching of their ruling family, but whether the rumor is true or false, it's not hard to imagine their opinion of demi-humans is not favorable.

"Mein! Are you still with us?" A gentle shake of her shoulder brings Mein right back into the present. The novice adventurer realizes she'd got lost in her thoughts once again. Naofumi's face look a bit strange, not fully frowning but concern is definitely shining in his eyes. Maybe her face gave some clues about her true identity away while she was thinking back on how to answer the Shield Hero's question? That's definitely something she'll need to be careful of in the future.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Master Naofumi. I was just reminded of some... very scandalous rumors about our lord's family that also relate to demi-humans. I... I really don't want to talk about it, Master Naofumi. But the people of Samphor... we aren't very welcoming of the demi-humans because of it. Our lords, the Ascarots are good to the people and anything that besmirches their honor is intolerable to us." The last wisp of hope extinguishes in Naofumi's eyes. For a moment, Mein wanted to throw her arms around the naive young man. Partly to comfort him, but also to seek some comfort for herself.

She is mostly stopped by the grim reminder of what happened back in the inn. He may not look it, but even now the Shield Hero is carrying several of the ravenous spherical demons beneath his cloak, be they damned to the four pits of hell!

"I... I was being selfish once again. Wasn't I? Sorry I made you remember something you don't want to talk about." Naofumi looks away from her while keeping his hand firmly on her shoulder. Mein thinks that she can somehow feel the faint warmth of his palm even through her thick traveling clothes and leather pauldron.

"Such is life, such is life." The portly slave trader slowly claps his hands together to draw the Shield Hero's attention back to him. "My recommendation: don't make them freemen, at least till they hit late 10s with their levels if not much higher. Even so they'd be better getting out of this kingdom as soon as you set them free. Even at high level they won't be able to protect themselves from the sheer numbers of those that would wish to hunt them down here. And if they can't protect themselves, then the best case scenario is they end up right back where they've started, here with me."

"Still, won't I have trouble with the guards? There is a difference between being an agent of the crown on a technicality and being backed by the crown in actual fact. And you may know that the whole 'Three Real Heroes One Shield Demon' thing is bullshit, but apparently the royal family disagrees with you." Naofumi simply turns his head towards the pudgy skin trader with his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Oh, my dear customer. You truly seem to have no idea the powerful position you are in." Beloukas clicks his heels together and slashes his finger forward to point at Naofumi. "You are ONE of the four Legendary Heroes. No matter what the Church of the Three Heroes or its followers say and no matter what people whisper behind your back! Your status is backed by documents that can not be overturned for the simple fact that they are the very foundation of this kingdom and the system above which the royal family presides! In short, that means you are entitled to at least the noble rank of a Duke in Melromarc by default."

The young man from another world stays completely quiet and motionless for a few seconds before he points at his own chest. It seems the Shield Hero is having a hard time processing such information. "ME? A Duke!?"

The overweight slave trader puts his hands onto his back as he stride around the area like an Alpha Filorial. It almost looks fitting in a way, considering his girth and feather decorated top hat. "Indeed! Of course, where you'll carve out your territory is still debatable, but since I'm not the queen that's not my problem to worry about."

Malty can't help but find her Naofumi's reaction to finding out his technical legal status to be beyond simply amusing, though she tries not to show it.

"Master Naofumi, this man speaks the truth. The entire caste system of Melromarc is founded on the idea that the high nobility and the royalty are given their status for being descended from former Heroes. Heroes that are naturally superior not only for their weapons but for their blood. Condemning you as a demon as the bearer of the Shield is one thing, but questioning your status and your right to rule would open a pit of monsters for them, as it would bring to question whether they themselves are fit to rule for simply having other-worlder blood in their veins. They would have to frame you for a significant crime and sabotage your reputation first to get away with that."

Of course, usually glorious Melromarc would only have one Hero to contend with and hence one duchy to establish or give away. With all Four of them brought forth by dear father and three of them being quite the 'exotic' cases... Even if Naofumi is to become king that still leaves three duchies that need to be handed out… The undercover princess honestly has no idea how mother will sort them out after the Waves.

Actually, with a shiver Malty realizes that there is a chance that mother might offload that responsibility on to her as the next queen. Provided that Malty succeeds in establishing herself as such… Sure, mother potentially making the Three Cardinal Clowns her problem would be an extremely roundabout way of getting back at her for ruining her mother's plans of replacing her as heir with Melty, but it's honestly something that Malty can see the Queen doing, if only to spite her eldest daughter.

The overweight slave trader continues his speech in the meantime as Mein is trying to sort things out in her head.

"Your companion has the gist of it. Quite knowledgeable for a common country girl eh? But yes, for you to have your title and right revoked you first need to be established as a serious criminal in action and deed, not only in local religious doctrine. Yes, there are some rumors about you in particular, Sir Shield Hero. But you have never been officially condemned by law, therefore it is in fact, completely lawful for you to own demi-human slaves."

"This is... it's like someone wrote the law to actually encourage slavery in any way, while also making themselves look like the good guys despite the fact. I need to sit down." Naofumi's eyes becomes a bit distant as he begin to drop to the floor like a rock. Mein quickly holds him up by his arm while the female rat grabs his other side. The two of them bare their teeth towards each other while Naofumi is busy trying to reel his mind back in place and ignoring them. "I won't argue that it's a convenient loophole for me right now, didn't anyone try to stop this? Not even one of the Heroes?"

"Some did try, or so the records wrote. None of them were successful in the end, they either lost interest trying to rewrite the old laws, gave up when they encountered too many difficulties, or the slavery laws came right back with a vengeance after said Hero's passing. It's been around since the ancient times, hard to fight something people are so used to by now with so many benefit from it. That's like telling the clowns sitting on their thrones to not summon a Hero to shovel their shit for them whenever a Wave hits." The portly skin trader shrugs his shoulder as he pulls a stool and walks to Naofumi's back. He slides the stool right under the young man before waving a hand at Mein and the rat to let Naofumi sit down. "Or maybe Master Shield Hero was talking about people trying to crash the party of the 'illegal' slave trade? Oh, that happens too, once in a while. Usually whenever some hot head guard captain thinks they are the next best thing to happen to the concept of Justice since the first Bow Hero."

"Both, I guess. But do go on. I need to know all I can about this skin trade business." The Shield Hero takes his water bag out and dumps the last mouthful down his throat. He waves his wrist a little as the empty water bag dangles in his hand, letting a few drops of glitter fall on the dusty floor and create a few dark muddy spots on the rotting wood.

"You see, Master Shield Hero. Most manhunters are also registered adventurers from the Adventurers Guild. Their employers, the big slave traders on the other hand have the right connections. The corrupted guardsmen that let it slide are paid by the nobles who compose the primary clients in this business. As soon as manhunters bring in their next big hunt, said guardsmen make some fake criminal records. So even if some hotheaded and incorruptibly righteous guard captain orders a big raid on the slums, all they'll end up finding is some 'criminals' brought in by adventurers getting ready to be transported into state custody to work off their sentence. And it's easy to sign a few papers, and transfer those 'criminals' from the system right back into the market."

"Essentially, everything is stacked against free demi-humans in this country. Nobody can be bothered to write their names down as registered citizens to be afforded protection, but they are more than willing to put their names down on fabricated criminal records to be hunted down even when they are wrongfully accused."

"Ah, that is how the law goes, I'm afraid. At the end of the day, it's people wielding power that decide how it's to be used." The impressive mustache twitches a little on the balloon like man. He looks back to the cages in the back. "Who shall I bring out to serve the great Shield Hero? Personally, I'd recommend the lizard man. For all his issues he has no problems that stop him from being able to fight for you.

The Shield Hero is as rigid as a statue for a moment. His almost adorably lost expression begins to harden as he suddenly narrows his eyes and grits his teeth.

"All of them. If I'm forced to play by the rules of this country, I'll be damn sure to play them well and use them to help the people they should be protecting. It's not right for the people with all the power to simply walk over the weak like this."

Mein feels her heart flutter as Naofumi waves his arm almost like he's trying to encompass all the unfortunate and downtrodden of glorious Melromarc.

It's a slight shame he's spending so much of his effort trying to understand and help the commoners rather than the important people he should be paying more attention to, but it still fills the incognito princess with a sense of pride to see the Hero she decided to risk everything for taking steps to learn how to play this game and become a leader. With time, and hopefully with him growing more trusting in her there is chance to make him see the bigger picture yet.

"Ah, very well. You heard the Shield Hero, people. Open the cages and let our tenants out. They'll likely all become a Hero's companion today." The portly skin trader stops playing with his mustache and claps his hands. The patrolling thugs follows his orders and lets the slaves out.

The lizard man is the first to step out of his confinement and stretches his lanky limbs while cracking his neck. He strides forward confidently, either due to misplaced faith in whatever the 'goddess' he rambles about, or his proud Carthus heritage.

The little girl still shivers and twitches on top of the dry hay pile that serves as her bed. The rabbit man gives a blank look towards her and crawls inside her cage. He wraps his remaining good arm around her and manages to pull her out with some effort.

"I have some cold medicine, it should help her." Naofumi almost jumps up from the stool to run over. The Shield Hero wraps his arms around the little raccoon's shoulder and legs and heaves her up, carrying her over and sits her down on the stool with his arm holding against her back. He begin to rummage through his traveling pouch and soon fishes out one thin flask. He pries out the cork and slowly moves it to her lips. "Drink it, it'll help you."

The feverish girl is as oblivious as ever. The long eared slave kneels down on the little girl's other side. He gently presses one finger on each side of her mouth to open her lips up. Naofumi begins to slowly pour the contents into her mouth. For a few moments the little beast stays still, till she pukes the potion right with a loud blench.

"She spilled the whole shot." The rabbit man seems to have a knack for stating the obvious with the most deadpan delivery and bland expression, beating out even her Naofumi at his most sarcastic. He looks down at the muddy puddle in front of the little girl. It's hard to guess what's going on in his mind like this.

"I'll get another one, I have a few more. Mein, give me a hand." The undercover princess quickly kneels down behind the little raccoon and holds down both of her shoulders to stop her from falling back over. Trying to mimic how the maids when they help the royal family put down their traditional regalia. This whole farce is simply beneath her of course. Pity or not she does not want to touch the filthy little thing nor does she want to get her traveling clothes any dirtier than they already are by kneeling on the dusty floor.

But this is a good chance to show Naofumi that the adventurer Mein from the backwater town of Samphor is both helpful and kind. Yes, she's even willing to help a demi-human slave while her fellow townsfolk do not take kindly to them.

"It's okay, everything will be okay. But you'll have to drink this medicine. They say the bitter medicines are the best for disease. I'll take you to a good restaurant and get you something sweet to wash out the taste, okay?" Sadly, her Naofumi seems to be completely oblivious to really appreciate the indignity she's suffering for him at the present time. He's too busy trying to get another vial of what to the raccoon brat is literally life saving medicine down her throat without chocking the girl or letting her spill it… Whispering comforting words into the filthy little cub's ear, completely ignoring the fact he's supposed to be her master and have her serve him, not the other way around…

"It's so bitter... it hurts." The little raccoon's mewling for once is both coherent and lucid enough to get her point across, yet that just makes it even more annoying in Mein's opinion. Even she as a royal princess was not so spoiled that she'd waste a life saving potion like this when someone was giving it to her out of the goodness of their heart.

In a sudden bout of enlightened thought the undercover primness concludes that she simply does not like small children in general, not just her bratty younger sister. Unlike adults who can be persuaded by profit or scared into line by fear, little children are simply unreasonable in the way they behave. Not to mention they make a mess everywhere, like the little animal just did when she spilled her medicine.

"If you'd allow me, My lord?" A familiar voice booms in Mein's ear like the sound of nail on a crystal surface, or the snap of a flute's string. She looks up and her breath stills for a short beat from the looming shadow over Naofumi's shoulders.

The lizard demi-human, with his almost unnatural lanky body towers over them all. His dull glassy eyes seem to shine sickly yellow in the dim light of the warehouse. Coupled with his much more reptilian feature the thing makes the novice adventurer feel like she's being stared down by a dragon about to eat her, not a malnourished slave in rags. His outstretched claws makes Mein's throat tight as she vividly picture how he'll close it around her neck to either crush it, or cut it open with his sharp nails.

A short and abrupt 'wah' is all the eloquent reply the Shield Hero manages to get out before the reptile snatches the vial of medicine out of Naofumi's grasp. The lizardman first holds the girls nose such that she can't breathe without opening her mouth and once she does so pops open the cork and shoves the thin bottle through her lips. He squeezes his other claw around the girl's mouth, holding her lips tightly shut so she can't puke the potion right back out like the first time. After a few tense moment of silence, he simply pulls the now empty vial out of the girl's mouth and carelessly tosses it behind his shoulder. "There, problem solved. You may now continue with buying us."

Naofumi's left eye twitches, but he refrains from putting the upstart slave in his place. Whether out of his conviction or because he wants to get all of this done and over with Mein doesn't know.

"Wonderful!" Beloukas closes his palms together in front of his chest, his mustache twitches and hands rub together. "Now line up right in front of the Shield Hero, and I'll get my men to bring out the paperwork and ink to finalize the purchase. I don't want my valuable customer to get into problems with the law, of course."

Naofumi wordlessly keeps his gaze fixed on the lizard man as he walks back to stand in attention a few paces away. The rabbit man slowly gets up from his crouch and extends his good hand towards the girl. Naofumi intercept the long eared demi-human with his hand and a shake of his head. "Let her rest with Mein for now. She can use it."

Mein wisely chooses to keep her comment about how the hare can keep the raccoon cub to herself. She simply picks up the girl and sits down on the stool.

It has been both a long and _very_ trying day even by the new standard of Mein of Samphor the commoner adventurer. She'd usually bulk at being relegated to the role of a glorified handmaid, or nanny who have to take care of a dirty little commoner brat - a demi-human brat no less! But much like her Naofumi she just wants to be done with the mess at this point and it's really not that hard to just hold the girl. Considering just how light she is.

Actually, as she rests the as of yet unnamed demi-human girl on her lap, all she can think about is just how unnaturally light the girl feels on her aching legs. Do young commoner girls usually weigh next to nothing?

There used to be a time from before when while the elder princess would often be in her room reading… to be specific when she was usually enjoying some new edition of some spicy romance novel series… her spoiled younger sister would simply waltz into her room whenever she pleased and plop down on her lap as if she was entitled to do so. And even though in the First Princess' memories her sister was a few years younger than this girl, compared to the raccoon brat Melty was like a boulder dropping onto her!

Mein brushes a strand of hair away from the little raccoon's face. The girl looks as light as she feels, with her skin seeming to cling onto her bones rather than meat. It's definitely far cry from the younger princess of glorious Melromarc.

Didn't her Naofumi mention something about taking the girl to a good restaurant after this... this sordid affair is done? Yes, she should remind him if he forgets the promise after the tiresome day they've had. Or at least get some of their smoked meat to the girl after she wakes up. Put some meat on her bone so to speak. Literally.

If they are going to be stuck with a child for a companion, she's going to have to be able to pull her own weight. And for that she first needs to first gain some weight of her own to pull, or so Mein rationally decides.

Meanwhile Naofumi's gaze is still lingering on the lizard man standing with arms crossed in front of him. The reptile lightly taps his claws on the wooden floor without saying anything. The Shield Hero moves closer to the rabbit man that is still standing near him and whispers into one of his long ears. "Even after all that's been said I have to ask, is that guy always this intense?"

"Lautrec? The last couple of years he lived in the same town as I. Never asked where he came from. Seen him couple of times moving crates here and there around town. Quiet dock worker who mostly kept to himself, from what I know. Guess being enslaved hit him hard." The rabbit man says with his usual deadpan tone with a nonchalant shrug.

"I see... wait. You said his name is Lautrec?" Naofumi is simply nodding along before his head suddenly whips back to stare at the rabbit demi-human.

The rabbit man slightly tilts his head up as he observes the young Hero's reaction to Lautrec's name. "Not a typical Mara Tribe name for sure. Maybe his mother wanted him to fit in among the demi-humans in Melromarc?"

"Is that so. And what's your name?" The Shield Hero hold his gaze on the rabbit man for a few seconds too long before he asks with a sigh.

"Kyubey." Naofumi suddenly becomes completely still at the mention of the rabbit man's name. His body posture seems to become more rigid as he slowly but surely begins to shift his weight away from Kyubey, as if wanting to distance himself to get a full picture of him.

That is definitely not the normal reaction when learning someone's name. Even if the rabbit man has a very unusual name for his tribe. Now that incognito princess thinks about it, her Naofumi's reaction upon learning the lizard's name is also very strange. Her Naofumi said that he knew little of their world beyond the basics, yet maybe he was intentionally withholding the extent of his knowledge from her? But for what reason would he do so? It made no sense!

…Unless somehow back then he himself didn't realize that he knew things of her world?

Regardless, it would serve her well if he is less inclined to trust in those two animal slaves and keep them at an arm's length and his reaction to learning their identity clearly hinted at that course.

"...Carry on." Eventually Naofumi simply gives Kyubey a nod of acknowledgment. The rabbit man slowly walks his way to stand besides Lautrec the lizard demi-human. Some of the fat slave merchants helpers are scurrying here and there getting the supplies to transferring slave ownership ready, both the paperwork and the magical ritual components.

The young hero looks left and right at these two demi-human slaves before showing them the Shield on his arm.

"As you two already know, I am the Shield Hero summoned to help save the world from the latest set of Waves. I have no attack power, so I need to rely on my companions to fight for me. Many in this country hate me because of the things done by the Shield Heroes of past. Especially those in power. So I can't easily trust anyone who joins my party." Naofumi establishes all of the basics surrounding his current position to catch up his newly purchased followers. Although Mein thinks that so much should be known already even by them, it's best to never underestimate the potential stupidity of others. The current Spear Hero is a sterling example.

"And that's why you came seeking slaves like us. You can hold our lives in the palm of your hand so that we'll never be able to betray you." Lautrec snorts with his serpentine nose at Naofumi's speech while uncrossing his arms and resting his clawed hands on his waist. "Hehe…Works for me. I can't serve my goddess if I stay in this cage, and serving my goddess means coming with you either way. Unfortunately you dallied in coming here while time is of the essence for my mission, but that can't be helped right now…"

Mein wonders why this slave seem to deliberately antagonizing his future master, when he is aware of the fact that a master can kill a slave with literal snap of their fingers. Is he trying to gauge what kind of a master her Naofumi will be before the Shield Hero completes the ritual and gains absolute power over him? That seems to be an awfully unreasonable gamble. Perfectly in line with her assumption of the beastman being insane.

Naofumi's eye twitches again, yet he still does not reprimand the lizardman for his insolence. Instead he continuous his speech.

"You don't have to worship me, respect me, or even like me for being the Shield Hero. No, I insist that you don't treat me any different for my titles. I will do my best to earn your trust and goodwill through my actions. The same applies to you. I will not see you as slaves, or as property, but as individuals. At the end of all this, when you are strong enough to look after yourselves I sincerely want you to be free. To that end you will help me fight back the Waves, as it will also be the fastest method for you to gain that required strength, while helping me save this world from catastrophe. If we all can agree to work towards these parallel goals then I won't order you to do anything else that does not contribute towards them. If you agree then you'll be pretty much free in all but name immediately..."

Mein's hand travels back and forth through the little girl's dry and rough hair. She is mildly disappointed by the fact that Naofumi is still seemingly harboring naive hopes in regards to freeing the lizardman despite everything said, but she tries to rationalize to herself that it may just be him not being entirely forthcoming with the beastman rather than hopelessly optimistic.

Indeed, from historical record there are two patterns of behavior that tend to apply for a summoned Hero when he becomes a high lord, a duke, or a king of a country. He would either be unbelievably humble, most famous example being Duke Claes (who adopted a traditional Melromarc last name) the Saint of the Spear, summoned during the reign of Queen Evangeline first of the Melromarc dynasty.

Alternatively, he would become unbelievably egotistic and brutal enough that he'll even make all local tyrants of the world shudder, treating this entire world as a spoiled child would a play pen and the people as toys. The most infamous case being the last Siltvelt King… Mika-something or other…. The exact name of the tyrant escapes Mein, as in Melromarc he is usually simply called the Shield Devil or the King of Rape. The barbarians in Siltvelt supposedly granted him the titles of 'The Great' and 'The King of Conquerors.' Honestly, that sort of praise from the animal barbarians is as much evidence to his reign of terror as anything could be.

Anyway it's very evident which side of the scale her Naofumi falls under. And while the undercover princess does not personally agree with his kind sentimentality and may silently grumble and complain about it to herself on occasion, she actually does not terribly mind the Shield Hero being humble. After all, it'll give her the chance of being the more prominent figure during her reign, rather than staying in the Hero-King's shadow, unlike some of her predecessors.

At this point Naofumi pauses his ongoing speech to give the newly acquired demi-humans, sans the little raccoon girl, a hard look before speaking in a harsh tone."...Unless you give me any reason to think that you'll cause trouble when no longer under my control. If you do then I'll have to reconsider to which degree I'll let you act freely."

"You are willing to make us freemen again." One of Kyubey's long standing ears seems to droop down a little at the tip, his voice remain bland as a piece of wax. It's hard to tell if he's simply confirming what the Shield Hero said, or if he's questioning it due to the lack of emotion behind his words. Really, after his initial show of emotion at having realized that the Shield Hero had come for him, the rabbit-man had been extremely subdued and unexpressive.

"Yes, that is what I'm willing to grant you in exchange for your service. And of course, I will do my best to take care of your wellbeing and protect you while you fight for me. Sure, there's always risk since you'll be fighting the Waves, so I'll leave the decision to you if you want to come with me or... stay here, I guess." Naofumi makes a show of looking around the dust filled warehouse with numerous caged monsters and rough looking thugs patrolling the area.

At these words the rabbit man nods silently. His face seems serious and focused somehow, even if there is a lack of expression. The sentiment behind Naofumi's words apparently having been reached and accepted by him after all. "I do not mind being your slave. With Lord Seatto gone, there's no safe haven in Melromarc for people like us. Being the slave of a Legendary Hero at least gave us some security."

"Security? Hehe. Of course you plant eating _prey_ would think of that first, wouldn't you?" The rabbit-man's face is still blank, yet Mein can see him suppress a shudder at the lizardman's booming distorted words coming from right next to one of his long ears. "I'm on a mission from the Goddess! Her will is my only concern." The lizard man snorts through his serpentine nose.

At this the rabbit-man simply gives Lautrec a tastelessly bland side glance. "Hmm. But I eat meat."

The lizardman crosses his arms in front of his chest once again. "State how you want us to behave, Shield Hero. It's better we know the specific rules up front than you make them up as you go. My Goddess is not to be delayed by the imposition of new senseless restrictions on the go!"

Naofumi takes a pause and lets out tense breath, and when he speaks again it's in slightly less harsh voice than previously. "The rules aren't harsh. Don't steal, don't kill innocent people, don't rape. And finally do not threaten anyone with any of the above even if only as a bluff!"

Mein wonders if the reason her Naofumi emphasized the last point is due to his traumatizing trial back in the palace. She should definitely give him more hugs for that... preferably after getting rid of those orange creatures of nightmare crawling all over him, of course.

Naofumi takes another dramatic pause for the purpose of ensuring that his words can properly sink in. This time no verbal objection is raised even by Lautrec, even though he still looks dismissive and has a threatening aura around him... Mein can't help but think if it's truly an indicator of his attitude or just the way he naturally is. It's hard for people to get an accurate reading on the reptilian kind of beastman.

Naofumi's gaze does linger on his disconcerting blind cloudy eyes. The lizardman's smirk stretches into a grin. Somehow Mein gets the impression that the slave knows that he is in the process of a stare-off and can somehow see without seeing... After a few seconds Naofumi continues speaking with their gazes still locked. "I don't know much about your beliefs, but I'm sure your goddess won't object to these rules, right? Unless she demands regular human sacrifices or something, in which case you best spill about that now. "

The lizard man suddenly drops his leering grin and his face reverts to what must be the closest thing to what Mein assumes to be an insulted expression for his species. "No. My goddess has no demand of such things. Your fear is simply founded on paranoia."

"That's settled then, I will take all three of them." The Shield Hero turns to the pudgy skin trader.

"Yes, of course my favored customer. Your total transaction shall be... ninety five silver pieces please." The jovial slave trader pushes his glasses up, the thick lenses twinkle under the dim lantern.

"Here, all of this should be enough." Naofumi takes out one of his coin pouches and tosses the entire bag into the waiting hand of the pudgy man.

The slave trader quickly empties the contents of the bag and begin counting coins. He turns up to look at Naofumi with one of his grins again. "Ah, I see you are giving me five pieces of extra silver, Master Shield Hero."

Mein gives a puzzled look to Naofumi, as he gives a tired smile at the balloon like man. "See them as a service fee for all the necessary paperwork to tie up all the loose ends legally."

"Why, yes, very, yes… I can see all the fatigue and shock did not reduce your acute business sense, Master Shield Hero! We'll get along fabulously! I always like making smart business acquaintances." Beloukas turns to one of his men that just arrived carrying large amounts of chalk and ink. "You there, get everything ready for my new favorite customer! Make it snappy!"

The rough looking man quickly puts down all of the reagents he was carrying on a nearby old wooden table and picks up a vase covered in runes that one of the others had already brought. He scurries up to Naofumi and quietly starts to instruct him on the slave binding ritual.

"Branding on the skin... you can't get more dehumanizing than this." Naofumi mumbles to himself while another of Beloukas' helpers, the woman who is possibly a white tiger demi-human, takes the raccoon girl from Mein's arms and carries her over to where a ritual circle was being quickly drawn on the floor.

The burly woman holds the still barely conscious girl like a woman holding her own child as the ritual is carried out. All in all it doesn't take more than a few minutes.

"Congratulations, Master Shield Hero. They are now yours to command and care for." The balloon-like man claps his hands in front of Naofumi. The young man narrows his eyes at Beloukas and gives a quick nod. He scratches his chin and looks thoughtful for a second before taking a balloon out of his cloak.

Mein immediately jumps back a step. Her hand aches with lingering phantom pain from half a week ago. The orange manifestation of nightmare somehow immediately spots her and gives a growl clearly directed at her alone. Mein can't help but swallow, even as she barely restrains herself from taking another dozen steps back from the eldritch abomination. The damned Siltvelt rats see her discomfort and snicker. Oh she swears that by the end of the day their blood will be spilled alright… Just a few choice words to be passed along to her father through one of the captains in the royal guard and nevermind Siltvelt, these two won't be going anywhere else besides the castle dungeons…

"Can you also put a seal on this little guy?" The young man simply thrusts the lump of congealed calamity and death right in front of Beloukas with a blank face. "Or rather three of them." Naofumi moves his cloak to reveal more of the horrendous hell-spawn attached to him.

For the first time since they met, the slave merchant is seemingly caught speechless. He pushes his glasses up as if trying to see things better before asking. "Yes, we can also do monster seals. But it's easier to buy a monster egg and raise them from a hatchling. Pray tell, why does Master Shield Hero want to brand a weak little balloon even children can kill?"

Sure, that's what it wants you to think you fool! Mein suppresses another shudder as the unholy abomination opens its bottomless maw to release another growl.

"…It's kind of cute isn't it?" The male rat offers conversationally to his partner, who only shrugs in response.

How can they be so blind!? It's gaping maw is LITERALLY bottomless! Like, you should be able to see the insides of the sphere at least, given how tiny the disguise of the eldritch horror appears to be! Yet as if defying physics and even reality itself, the pitch dark well of emptiness beyond the cruel and jagged fangs just stretches on forever… Once you gaze into the abyss you see naught but oppressive darkness… of the abyss staring back at you….

Another growl and another shiver making its way through Mein's spine. She feels cold sweat on her skin.

"My attack rating is too low to fight serious opponents and I can't use another weapon besides this Shield. Having companions to fight for me is great, but they can't do anything if they aren't near me when I'm attacked. These balloons are small enough to hide in my cloak, so I can use them as concealed weapons." Naofumi waves his arm around to illustrate the point with the accursed creature still biting down hard on it. "But they get in the way and bite my allies, it'll be better if I can train them. Plus, I can raise their level and make them stronger that way."

"Why, yes. I can see how that's quite the conundrum for the Shield Hero. As for your request, I can easily arrange that for you, Master Shield Hero. I AM the resident problem fixer after all. The sly grin is back on Beloukas' face. His thick lenses somehow twinkle together in tandem with his chuckles. "But the catch is, it'll cost you a lot. The standard service fee for branding a monster is one hundred silver pieces, and it doesn't matter if the monster in question is an annoying balloon, or a magnificent dragon hatchling. Well, unless you are trying to brand a high level adult dragon, in which case you'll need a much MUCH more complex seal at extra cost. The required reagents get progressively more expensive with the monster's level after all."

Naofumi's face scrunches up again, as if he feels physical pain at the prospect of having to part with so much money.

"Forget it. I'm not paying you three hundred silvers. I'll need them to buy equipment for my new companions. I'll just have to find another way to fight for myself." Naofumi places his other hand around the spherical incarnation of orange doom as he gets ready to pop it, much to Mein's glee. He's promptly stopped by Beloukas as the fat slave trader raises a hand up. Curses!

"Ah, but don't be so hasty, Master Shield Hero. You didn't let me finish. I am willing to give you a three in one deal. How does one hundred for all your balloons sound?"

Mein is surprised at the deal Beloukas is willing to offer. She exchanges a look with Naofumi that seems to be as baffled as her.

"What's the catch? I doubt you are doing this to be a nice guy. Not that I don't appreciate it of course, but I doubt you'd still be in business if you constantly sold things at a loss." The Shield Hero squints his eyes together in suspicion.

Mein gives a quick look around them. The armed goons are milling around the place while clearing the remnants of the slave binding ritual. The raccoon girl's head is still rolling to the side in the white tiger demi-human's arms. The rabbit man is still wearing his deadpan expression. The lizard man is back to mumbling under his breath about some goddess who loves him. The annoying and soon to be disposed of Siltvelt rats are carrying on a whispered conversation that she can't quite overhear. And the boy that was serving as their guide through the slums…

Actually, where is their guide? Even when he was with them he was so silent that Mein didn't even notice him leaving for how little difference it made. She hopes he didn't ditch them here. They'll still have to make their way out of the Dust District after this and Mein hardly remembered the path they took.

…No, the weasel is probably just waiting in the main part of the warehouse. Seeing how things were unfolding he must have had the sense to get out of the way of the important happenings and scurried aboveground to wait for their return.

"Why, your words wound me, Master Shield Hero. I did say you are my favorite customer. Is it truly so unnatural that I'd want to entice you with discounts until you are a regular? You think I have some other motive?" The slave trader holds his chest in an act of theatrics, his grin never leaving his face. "In that case you are right again, of course! I'm in a cutthroat business in a dog eat dog world. I don't give deals out without taking something in return."

The Shield Hero nods his head with a knowing smile.

"You can't gain anything without sacrificing something in return. To gain, something equal in value must first be given. The law of equivalent exchange."

"Righto you are! Equivalent exchange indeed Master Shield Hero." Beloukas clicks his heels together and shuffles his feet once again. The balloon like man looks positively giddy by now. "You see, Master Shield Hero. As a dealer of exotic goods I have money and clout in this little slice of heaven. I don't even lack good company when the snow starts to settle, despite my obvious... short comings." The slave trader makes a gesture to illustrate his more than modest height while at the same time taking off his elongated top head to show off his bold head. The Shield Hero simply scoff at his antics. Beloukas doesn't seem to mind as he plops the hat back on his smooth scalp with the same grin.

"But does Master Shield Hero know what my family and I will never have if things remain as they are? Real respect like all other men born under the sun outside the slums! The noble houses all require my unique service, but they never bother to hide their disdain when they visit my humble adobe. Why, I'm willing to bet even Master Shield Hero yourself thought of me as nothing more than a measly skin merchant, even though the slave trade is honestly just one of my side gigs... Can't do without that I'm afraid, if I want to position myself as the resident problem fixer."

"You are looking for their approval?" Naofumi frowns as he looks the skin trader up and down, which doesn't take much time due to his short coming.

"You've mistaken my stance, Master Shield Hero. I do not care what my customers think of me personally as long as they bring me commerce and thus help this world keep turning. That does not mean I don't want me and my family..." The short pudgy man waves his arms around, as if he's trying to encompass all the thugs in the warehouse. "...To be able to walk proudly down the new Street of Silver with our heads held high, rather than be holed up in this dingy broken building in the Dust District, like we're some pantry vermin."

The balloon like man stomps his foot down dramatically, and a small puff of dust cloud rises up from his foot and the ancient floor actually cracks a little. "As you can see, Master Shield Hero. THIS. This is what passes for luxury in the Dust District. Would you not want to have your family move to somewhere better?"

The Shield Hero covers his mouth with a hand and lets out a light cough. "Alright, I get it. You don't want the adoration of the masses, you just want prestige. Enough so that you'll be accepted enough by the local elite to live among them. But you know, you can always drop the slave trade. Maybe become a legitimate businessman. I'm sure you are rich enough to do it."

"But of course, Master Shield Hero. However, the slave trade is not what's blocking my path upwards in this world. It's not something that I do or am, but rather something that I lack. To be more specific, I have money and connections, yes. But they mainly work here in the underbelly of the kingdoms. My lineage is rather undistinguished you see, which carries with it a certain lack of social status and connections. If I try to change hat and run a legitimate business, the trader's union can slap enough rules to ruin me. After all, some of my businesses have been cutting into their profits for a long time now. And if there's one thing old money can't abide its fair competition!"

Naofumi looks at the short man intently, he drops his hand to his side again. He narrows his eyes. "You want them to come to you. Maybe even beg you to join them."

"Very astute guess! As expected of the Shield Hero of this cycle." The Balloon like man's lens positively begin to glitter. His grin seems to also take on a malicious glee. "And to do that, I'll need a new business that's both legal and unique. Something the Trader's Union will be dying to have a slice of the pie of and willing to ignore all the bad blood from before for. I believe Master Shield Hero is going to present me this opportunity." Naofumi raises one eyebrow and indicates for the portly man to continue.

"You see, monster trading exists already, but the trader's union and Adventurer's Guild deal almost exclusively with exotic monsters that are hard to catch even for high level adventurers. It is only natural that be the case, as the monster seals available to them require many rare and expensive reagents. It'd be foolish to waste them on weaklings. Hence to compete I also have to invest in the acquisition of such rare specimen." Naofumi nods his head indicating his understanding of what's been said so far as the fat merchant talks.

"But if I can find a way to figuratively turn even the most common garden variety monster into gold... well, I believe the prospect speaks for itself. And wouldn't you know it, recently it came to my attention that with a specific modification done to the sealing ritual when applied to weak monsters specifically, a lot of money could be saved on some of the more prohibitively expensive reagents. And this specific seal has the potential to retain its effectiveness even if the monster grows. Now the only thing I need is proof that weakling monster pests such as balloons have the potential to increase their strength with their level.

The Shield Hero closes his eyes and scratches his chin. He thinks for a short while before opening his eyes to look at Beloukas. "I don't know what you need me for. As you said, these balloons are just your typical pest low leveled monsters. You can easily have a few of your goons catch them and experiment yourself."

"Yes, I can. My family may not look much to Master Shield Hero, but they have to be strong enough to keep the rowdy rabbles out of my estate." The skin merchant puffs out his chest with pride. He pats the arm of the burly bald man besides him with affection. "But it's an investment of time and thus money for something that may end up being a dead end. The stories tell of Legendary Weapons having the ability to draw out any species' latent potential, and that includes monsters. If not even the Shield Hero can raise these little buggers to be strong, I will know it's a dead-end and look for something else."

Naofumi looks down at the orange avatar of mayhem still biting down hard on his hand. He frowns in realization and turns to give the plump trader a sharp glare. "You want me to do your work for you, while PAYING you for it."

"Only the base cost. As I said, Master Shield Hero. I like you. I think you will go places. Why, I won't be surprised if you can turn a single copper into a mountain of gold."

Naofumi begins walking around in a small circle. After a minute he stops in front of Beloukas and balls his free hand into a tight fist.

"I want something in return. If I help you find this new market, you WILL stop trading slaves. None of the doing a legitimate business as a front and profiting from slavery under the table bullshit. This disgusting business has gone too long. I can't do anything about it now, but once I'm strong enough I WILL put a stop to slavery if that's the last thing I do in this world as the Shield Hero."

Mein draws in a sharp breath, ignoring the rancid smell in the air. Somehow at this moment, illuminated by the dim torchlight of the old and decrepit underground warehouse Naofumi Iwatani truly looks like a Hero of Legend.

"Agreed." Beloukas says without dropping his grin as he stretches out his pudgy hand. The Shield Hero does not shake it yet however.

"That's not all. You will also give me information. If I'm going to stop the slave trade I'll need to know all the details that only someone who helped run it from the inside can give me. People, places, legal technicalities, everything that I'll need you'll provide."

Now at this the fat merchants grin seems to finally slip from his features. He retrieves his extended hand and rubs his chin, humming in thought.

"Master Shield Hero is certainly asking for a lot. It could cost me my head if word gets out among the other families in the business that I am running my mouth. And if that happens I won't be safe even if I run all the way to Faubley. I'll need some sort of guarantee." Beloukas slowly drawls out the last part as he squints his eyes at Naofumi.

The Shield Hero stays silent and expressionless. After several painfully long seconds even the fat merchant lets his impatience slip and start to tap his foot while waiting for a reply. Eventually Naofumi gives him one. He kneels down until he is on the same eye level as the pudgy short man.

"Go along with my offer now and when I bring my wrath down on everyone that ever took part in this degenerate practice I'll remember your services and show you mercy."

A pin dropping would have sounded like a clap of thunder in the silence that followed.

All of the tension that built up and ebbed away throughout the long day is back with a vengeance. Frantically darting her eyes around herself Mein can see that everyone had frozen in place and is getting ready to reach for their weapon. The white tiger demihuman woman helper already has hers half drawn and is scowling at Naofumi. Damn it, they were so close to getting through the day without any of their significant encounters resulting in a battle! Why did Naofumi have to go and mouth off at the man who had them at his mercy!?

The silence is ended by a sudden bark of noise. Confusion runs through Mein. If she didn't know any better she'd think that someone was uproariously laughing. She looks back at Naofumi and Beloukas. The short pudgy man is shaking, each jolt of his body sending the layers of fat beneath his almost nonexistent chin wobbling. It's building in pitch and volume both until eventually the man is clutching at his belly with both of his hands and almost doubling over laughing like a lunatic.

Naofumi himself has a wry smirk on his face as he too starts chuckling, exponentially getting louder by the second, as if he had caught the same sudden affliction to have struck Beloukas, although he manages to keep himself from full on braying laughter like the other.

"Ha-You'll-haha- show me- ha- mercy?" The fat man seems to barely be able to squeak out, face red from laughter.

"I'll consider it. If I'm in a good mood. Maybe." Naofumi responds while chuckling at the situation which only him and Beloukas seem to have found amusing and that to everyone else aligned with the Shield Hero, from the Siltvelt spies, to the newly acquired slaves and to Mein herself, was pants-wettingly terrifying.

"H-How-ha-generous of you!" The short and fat merchant seems to finally regain some control over himself and slowly straightens up, attempting to fix his suit the best of his ability while laughing off the last of the mania that had so bizarrely affected him out of nowhere.

"What can I say? I guess I really don't like slavery." Naofumi likewise stood back up to his much more considerable full high and was now grinning down at Beloukas.

"Ha-Well, in that case I have no choice but to stack the odds of surviving your impeding righteous wrath in my favor by staying on your good side!" With a final laugh Beloukas shouts his words loud enough so that all of his thugs in the warehouse could hear.

For the third time in the day the tension permeating the air is released as suddenly as it came. People's hands move away from their blades and their postures relax. Some exchange nervous smiles while others share confused looks with each other. The most conflicted expression seems to be on the face of that same disfigured white tiger demihuman. She is gripping the handle of her half drawn blade tight enough that her knuckles are as white as her hair. Should she draw it fully who knows what could happen?

"Stand down Kristy! Or did you not hear? Master Shield Hero in his infinite wisdom and generosity has made me an offer I simply can't refuse! It would be incredibly rude to repay this extended hand of friendship with hostility and violence, would it not?"

Extended hand of friendship…? What the hell?

Naofumi just threatened this illegal goods dealer in his very own lair! How is that supposed to be an extended hand of friendship!?

"But…" the white tiger seems to want to say something. Beloukas interrupts her however.

"I said stand down Kristy! I appreciate your concern and I am gratefully that you worry for me so, truly. But there is nothing to fear. Yes, in fact I believe that we may have reached an agreement with the potential for simply unprecedented profit!" The tiger woman finally fully sheathes her weapon and lowers her hand, though she does not seem pleased about it. She seemingly tries to make up for her inability to poke Naofumi full of holes with her blade by shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

Beloukas also turns back to Naofumi. He extends his hand once again.

"How truly, wonderfully, delightfully generous you are Master Shield Hero. Alright! I'll give you all you need to end the slave trade and those that are involved! In return please do as you've offered and dispose of _ALL_ of my rivals, would you? It'd be truly unfortunate if at the end of it all some were left to try to take vengeance."

"Don't worry. Provide me all the info I need and I'll make sure that all of those motherfuckers are going down, every last one of them. You sure that you're ready to be the last man standing in your business though?"

Wait. What.

"Well, when I'm so kindly being offered a monopoly on the trade of an entire kingdom, how could I refuse? Hmmm… Beloukas East Melromarc Trade Company has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"With that ominous name I'm wondering if I should add another condition about keeping drugs out of it…" Naofumi closes his eyes for a brief moment as he ruefully shakes his head. "But we'll cross that bridge when we get there I suppose. Slavery's got to go first."

Mein's eyes widen until she feels as if they are about to pop out of her head and her mouth is likewise hanging open.

That, was… When… how is… did Naofumi…

Naofumi catches the offering hand of Beloukas in his free hand and gives a firm shake.

"Oh, Master Shield Hero, I'm so looking forward to our new business partnership!"

"You scratch my back I scratch yours."

"Equivalent exchange." Both say the words at the same time as they shake on them.

* * *

**End Note:**

I wonder if I'll be the only writer who mostly follow canon plot beat, but doesn't have Naofumi and tanuki share a dialogue even after 90k words.

Sarcastic remark aside, I'm not exactly happy with how a heavy subject like slavery is used in canon. I hate when pop culture use slavery as a narrative shorthand to demonize an entire species where you can start an extinction level genocide against them, and still talk from a moral high horse going "These XXX (Batarians from Mass Effect *cough cough*) deserved it wholesale!"

On the other hand, I feel shield bro went too far the other direction (at least Web Novel version, maybe Light Novel dramatically improved on that aspect which I don't know since I don't read it) to the point it glamorized slavery as something that's cool when Naofumi became a slave lord on the second 2/3rd of the story, and he never really have to face any sort of moral or practical comeuppance on perpetuating a cruel system, and the impact of his action gets completely brushed aside... which I'm sure it won't be abused by power hungry dickwades when you are in a fantasy world which literally have magical seal to kill the slave in question by a snap of your finger!

I want to treat this side of canon with a bit more weighty and give it a more concrete impact on Naofumi as a character than an easy exploit for him to get around his not able to fight and summoned into a country that hates him problem.

Of course, I'm not sure if I'm successful in my goal or went full edge lord with this chapter, but I do want to show how while Naofumi is complacent in the practice for now, it's also weighing very heavily on his soul when he realized just HOW cruel the world this world is compared to his modern world sensibilities.

**Some highlight response to guest reviews:**

While broken Dark Naofumi is definitely the most perceptive due to his extreme cynicism. I think it's a dice toss between Ren and pure Naofumi on who is the more perceptive one. I think Ren has better PER rating, but Naofumi has better WIS due to him having better common sense. So having him coming to a 'logical' conclusion on both the King and Queen is in together for a four heroes summoning conspiracy feels rather in character.

XD

Although sadly I can't take credit on coming up with it, since Comrade Broseph added it in on post-production. He's just a much more logical person than I am, and I'm definitely the more feeling and emotion guide my action kind of guy.

Regarding Malty, she's definitely learning more as she goes or else there's no point on making her the main character. As for where she'll end up... well, I suppose everyone will just have to tune in my story to find out.

XD

**To Wolf:**

Obviously a spoiler, but there will definitely be more Farkas in future chapter. As to what extend, everyone will have to find out later.

**To Grimson:**

Sadly to my best knowledge, the joke for that segment is Naofumi is completely overestimating both the King and the Queen's intelligence. Unless this get retcon-ed by the anime version or something.


	11. 10: Bowel

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Biggest thanks to Comrade Broseph for being my often under credited Chief Editor.**

**Also thanks to Fluffball13 for reading my first draft and keep bouncing ideas with me. The lizard man using smell and a third eye to substitute his sight is her idea.**

**Big thanks for Pyromania101 for making a TV trope page for my fanfiction. Also, big thanks for both Lordvectorum84 (not sure if you have an FFN account) and Ace Triad for recommending my story on Rising's page.**

**Author's Note at the end for people who want to see me blabber more.**

* * *

The orange abomination squirms and shrieks as it tries to wriggle out of Naofumi's grasp. Almost as if it knows what's about to happen… No, there is no almost. The eldritch ball of calamity can clearly tell that it's vile plans - which the disguised princess is sure are above all else aimed at causing her torment - are about to come to a swift and premature end.

Indeed it lets out shrieking hiss that seems to resonate with anguish as the magical ink makes contact with its form.

All sweet music to her ears.

The demonic herald of pain howls louder as the magical ink begins to form into the shape of a seal on its body. It violently jerks and twists around in Naofumi's hands, making the undercover princess wonder if it'll end up inadvertently popping itself.

Unfortunately the answer is no. Throughout the process Naofumi holds his hands steadfast like a steel cage around the deceptively small and innocuous looking terror. He murmurs softly into the balloon's round body like he's trying to soothe a baby filorial.

"Shhhh. It'll only take a little while. I promise to feed you after. Maybe some rabbit meat? We still have some left… I suppose that I'll need to see if it's actually even good for eating by now." At these words the freshly sealed ball of doom calms somewhat. Yes, despite the act the unholy creature puts on it's clearly cognizant enough to understand when it's being offered sacrifi- …food.

On that note, the eyes of the newly purchased rabbit-man begin focus on the back of Naofumi's head. It's hard to tell if he is frightened or simply in deep thought about his new master's words due to his complete lack of facial expression. Still, it's obvious that Naofumi's words got his attention.

Judging by Naofumi's nonchalant ignorance to this reaction, Mein doubts the young hero realizes the unintended implication of what he just said. She isn't about to correct this misunderstanding either, as it's for the best that the demi-human thinks that all talk of freedom aside the Shield Hero is capable of feeding him to monsters should he prove himself to be a hindrance.

There is of course the magical seal to enforce subservience from slaves, but an obedient slave is always better than a rebellious one. After all, given a little mental gymnastics there are ways for a slave to get around the master's orders even with a magical seal. And with her Naofumi's lax attitude towards slaves due to his naiveté... Mein will have to be his eyes and ears to make sure those animals don't try anything funny to hurt the two of them.

**Chapter 10: Bowel of a Profaned Capital**

Meanwhile, just like the previous two times, the burning red monster seal settles into a dull black color. The abomination blinks its slanted triangular eyes a few times - those very eyes that screamed of ill intent that had been able to stare into the depth of her soul having now softened into two misty pale round beads...

As if!

Mein's not buying any of it! The thing is clearly still the epitome of evil! It's merely biding its time, the seal upon its body being a mere hindrance and delaying factor in the creature's inevitable and catastrophic release of blood thirst… Yes, it's only a matter of time until the sealed demon breaks free and sinks it's cruel fangs into her soft and tender flesh once more…

This realization provokes another spike of fear that manifests as a shudder along her back.

The temporarily contained wavespawn looks up at Naofumi and the other two balloons currently sitting perched on his shoulders with what could pass for a curious expression. Then it takes its tongue out and licks the young man's face. The other two spherical blights upon this world mimic it, showering Naofumi with an onslaught of slimy slobber.

Mein clutches her shoulders with her hands, another violent shudder coursing through her body. While she had realized that the seals would not permanently ensure her safety from the eldritch nightmares but rather merely delay the inevitable, she did not in her most dreaded nightmare imagine that they'd have so little effect…

Even now the despicable things were using their revolting slimy appendages to violate Naofumi in the most disgusting way imaginable, mere moments after the tragically naive Hero attempted to bind them to his will!

Worst of all, her Naofumi doesn't even seem to realize the unspeakable way in which the orange horrors are currently using his body! Perhaps his brain simply shut down due to being unable to deal with such a revolting and terrible reality, his mind completely and utterly broken, leaving behind only a soulless husk?

No… that can't be, for he smiles and relaxes his grasp, placing one palm on the head of the nightmare he was holding and…. giving it a series of headpats.

"Aw, you little ones are like puppies."

…Perhaps their slimy appendages secrete some sort of toxin that brainwashes their victims into enjoying the repulsive violations they suffer at the behest of the creatures?

Naofumi bends down and sets the three… Monsters… onto the rotted wooden floor. They immediately begin to roll around, nudging each other with their... heads? Bodies? It's hard to say since the eldritch creatures are practically shapeless besides the vaguely spherical outline, their bodies encompassing the form of Chaos itself...

Naofumi straightens back up and looks at something in front of him that only he seems able to see. Perhaps the events that transpired had just caught up with him? Had he realized that his body's sanctity was ruined by the perverse forms of the horrendous creatures currently frolicking on the ground in front of him?

"Balloon 1 to 3? Not exactly very personalized names…" No, apparently he was just checking their status… How brave of him to shoulder on and look towards practical matters despite the ordeal he was just forced to go through! Mein has to wipe away a stray tear of compassion and pity at such a display of character strength. "I will call you guys... Yuzuichi, Yuzuni, and Yuzisan."

The young man from another world in turn points a finger towards each of his three newly acquired greater daemons as he recites their True names. Just the sound of each one makes Mein whimper in abject terror.

What could those name even mean? Instead of something that'll easily roll off one's tongue such as Evangeline, Mirelia or even Melty, the complex twists of syllables her Naofumi pronounced seem to suggest something much older and much Much more eldritch than humanity itself.

But what could they mean? Shadow-Servant sounds fitting, same as Teeth-Consume. Eclipse-Shadow, or Flow of Radiate-Decay are equally suitable for such mind shattering horrors. For those are the only fitting meanings sh can ascribe to the daemons herself to truly encompass the horror of their being.

Or maybe she is overthinking it and the True names mean something much more simple if no less evil? Such as Envy-All, or Sin and Suffering?

…She steels the remainder of her nerves. No, she must focus! The meaning of their names is irrelevant next to the vile deeds committed by the creatures. Indeed, she has to be strong now! For her Naofumi that was so brutally abused and violated by alien life forms not of this world or dimension, she must provide a shoulder to cry upon!

"aaaaAAAAHHHHH!"

A sudden cry rings out through the dilapidated warehouse, distracting Mein from her thoughts and causing hers and everyone else's head to turn to the source.

It's the little raccoon-girl. After the sealing ritual she was handed off to one of their other purchased slaves to take care of while Naofumi finishes up his business. Seems as if the medicine she was forced to swallow earlier is working, as she is starting to regain a semblance of conciseness. Unfortunately she does so while panicking and violently thrashing about in the rabbit-man's one good arm as he does his best not to drop her.

"Mama, papa…!? Where… Rifana is... Why are you hurting us…Stop!… why are… where am… I…!?" Her face is twisted in fear and confusion while her eyes are dilated and are darting about everywhere, while her breathing is going into hyperventilation, all clear indicators of a panic attack.

Eventually the cub's elbow hits the rabbit-man in the chin causing him to recoil back while releasing his feeble hold on her. He stumbles back while holding his bleeding lower lip. The little raccoon-girl hits the rotten wood floor with a loud thud. For half a second Mein hopes that the fall knocker her out, but that hope is dispelled as the cub immediately begins thrashing about and screaming once again.

Naofumi quickly drops his balloons to run to her side and holds her still with both of his hands on her shoulders, holding her in semi-reclined position.

"Calm down! No one is going to hurt you anymore! You are in safe hands now." He reprimands with a loud, yet somehow soft sounding voice.

The panicking child ignores him completely.

"The Shield Hero is here to rescue you, Raphtalia." The rabbit-man Kyubey says, as he recovers from his momentary daze. He quickly kneels down to enunciate into the raccoon girl's animalesque ear with his usual deadpan delivery, while using his good hand to indicate Naofumi beside him as the individual he's referring to, trying to get the girl to settle down. The lack of any emotion in his voice probably undermines his effort by a huge margin.

However the meaning behind the bland delivery still manages to get to the hysterical little cub. Her pupils begin to slowly come back to focus, her breathing starts to slow and she stops her pointless struggle. She slowly looks from the rabbit man to Naofumi, who still has his hands on her shoulders lifting her up a few inches from the ground.

The now named Raphtalia blinks once, then twice, her eyes starting to glisten as they rapidly fill to the brim and start overflowing into the tired dark bags beneath, rivers of tears streaming down her dirty hollow cheeks.

She keeps blinking but it only accelerates the flow. A chocked sob makes its way out of her mouth. Raphtalia slowly puts her own arms onto Naofumi's as he keeps holding her and grasps them tightly.

The Shield Hero takes this is a gesture of someone seeking comfort and attempts to close the distance and embrace the child in a hug, yet surprise flashes on his face as the little cub uses her weak hold on him to push him away with all of her strength instead.

"No…no…nooo, Noooo, NOOOO!" Raphtalia screeches once again, her voice weak and wheezing from both sickness and disuse.

"What's wrong with her?" Naofumi looks around frantically trying to search for an answer. His suspicious gaze moves from Kyubey to Lautrec and finally settles on the plump slave trader.

"Oh my. It is rare for her to act this way when she's lucid. She usually shuts down into her own little world." Beloukas moves closer to the raccoon cub. He adjusts his thick lenses, as if the act itself can help him see directly into the truth.

Meanwhile Raphtalia is still trying to get out of Naofumi's hold. Her crying face is twisted in… hatred and disgust!? That brat…! How dare she!? First she spits out the medicine generously handed to her for free and now she dares to look down on her rescuers!?

"No… Why… If you're here then it's too late… Why me… too late to… not supposed to be me…"

Is the raccoon cub actually complaining about the Shield Hero being late in coming to her rescue?! The nerve of this dirty little animal! She should feel grateful that the Shield Hero is gracious enough to even spare her a glance when she has nothing to offer him, as her presence will only hinder his quest of helping the first princess claim her rightful throne... and saving the world too if he can, but only in that order.

"I didn't know Raphtalia too well before, but I know that when she was captured they took her somewhere together with her friend." A look of understanding seems to shine through beneath Kyubey's typical blank expression as he looks between the Shield Hero to the silently crying little girl. "She was moved here from wherever she was taken only a day ago. Just her alone."

Ah. Survivor's guilt after a friend's death then.

A sudden pang of empathy strikes at the First Princess' heart, bringing forth unpleasant memories of her own childhood…

She ruthlessly squashes them. It's beneath her to be compared to a demihuman child, even if it's only in her own head. She is a royal princess, even if she's currently pretending otherwise, and there are lines that royalty does not cross even in thought! And besides, who even cares about some filthy animal losing her equally filthy friend! It's well known that all of them form some kind of pack instinct driven bond with other animals born at the same time.

It's not the kind of connection one forms with someone through a long period of bonding over shared interests and spending time together. Not the same at all... Not anything worth her sympathy…

…Even if the little raccoon girl looks so very small and lost…

Naofumi's shoulders seem to stiffen for a moment as he looks at the rabbit-man. A moment later his eyes soften when he looks at Raphtalia once again. Despite her ongoing feeble struggling and attempts at pushing him away he slowly lifts the little girl up to embrace her with his arms.

Tch. She should have seen this coming, what with all the stories of the infamous infidelity of the previous Heroes… Of course Naofumi would find a reason to get handsy with some girl other than HER… And out of everyone it was this small sickly thing…

Whatever. Even if it did grate on her a LOT, for her objective it didn't matter if he was into little girls as long as Malty was still the one he had an emotional bond with at the end. There was a vast difference between the physical needs of a young male body and deep psychological attachment after all.

"I'm so sorry. I should have came to you sooner." Luckily for the ungrateful raccoon cub, the eldritch abominations disguised as common orange balloons are currently frolicking around on the other side of the warehouse.

Raphtalia persists in her continued struggle for a few more seconds, before eventually giving in and breaking down completely in Naofumi's embrace.

"Ha… ha… ha, hah…" Although as she sobs into his chest it sounds almost as if she is laughing rather than crying? "No…should not be me… It's Rifana that always prayed for the Shield Lord's help… she was always so good, so much better than me… and she believed… while I'm just a coward… so why me? Why not her!?"

The undercover princess gives another look at the raccoon girl. Her head bobs up and down on Naofumi's shoulder, her large tired, puffy and red eyes still attempting to spew forth veritable waterfalls, yet unable to do so for how there doesn't seem to be enough liquid in the dehydrated girl's body, her lips cracked and chaffed and her skin sickly pale where it is not bruised and covered in filth. No better picture comes to mind to describe the word pitiful.

Bah! She'll leave the little animal alone... for now. But the filthy cub better not mistaken her Naofumi's compassion for affection! Whatever indignity their temporary circumstances may require, the Shield Hero still belongs not to a collection of savage tribals, but to the throne of glorious Melromarc in general and to her in particular.

Anyway, Naofumi continued to comfort the weeping child for what Mein estimated to be close to a quarter of an hour, while both those who were followers of the Shield Hero and those that weren't waited dutifully for the scene to play out.

While Mein suspected that not many actually cared too deeply for the feelings of some demihuman child and her dead friend, no one here actually wanted to get on Naofumi's bad side, for interests of business or otherwise, hence the display of patience on his behalf. Once the raccoon girl had finally calmed somewhat and recovered her emotional state enough that she was no longer bawling her eyes out into Naofumi's shoulder, he set her down on her own feet while getting up from his kneeling position.

Raphtalia gives a little hiccup as she rubs at her eyes with the back of her hand, but at least she's no longer hysterical. She doesn't even briefly apologize for her earlier outburst, but honestly Mein would rather the demihuman child be quiet than make any more noise, so she'll let it slide.

"Alright. Now let's get everyone partied up." Naofumi pats the girl's head as he says this, his hand lingering for a second on one of her ears, feeling it's length up and down.

Mein blinks her eyes at the Shield Hero's surprisingly uncharacteristically assertive behavior. It is a well known fact that the ears of demi-humans are very sensitive to the touch. So for them, ear touching would be an intimate act between spouses or maybe lovers.

In demihuman society when someone who is clearly in a position of power fondles the ear of someone below them in status without asking for permission or doing it in privacy, it is interpreted as a clear act of showcasing one's dominance.

The girl gives a surprised squeak and she flattens her ears by bringing them close to her head. Then her eyes suddenly widen in fear before closing once again. She leans back into the touch.

"S-s-sorry!" Of all the things to apologize for…

Naofumi for his part also looks quite startled by the reaction but he does continue to keep hold of her animalesque appendage for a few more seconds, rubbing it between index finger and thumb, before awkwardly letting go.

Well, if this Raphtalia girl so eagerly accepted herself as the property of the Shield Hero - and by extension also of his most trusted companion and future queen - then that's at least one loyalty issue solved. And anyway, judging by his reaction it's not like Naofumi knows what any of this even means to the cub. Mein can only assume he acted out of some instinct inherent to all Shield Heroes, one that is intended in helping them subjugate and bend beastmen and demi-humans to their will.

On that note, judging by the reactions of the lizard man and the rabbit-man they clearly saw things the same way as the raccoon cub.

The lizard man... Lautrec? He is nodding his head along, his lipless reptilian mouth parts way into what can be seen as a smirk. Is he satisfied in the Shield Hero taking a more aggressive step that matches his own intimidating presence? Or maybe the simple act of someone stronger dominating someone weaker turns the lizard on?

She'll have to keep an eye on this one, just as she does on the orange horrors of pain and doom.

The rabbit man with the hard to pronounce name on the other hand... his eyes grew slightly larger, and one of the brows is slightly raised higher that the other. It's a very subtle change, and if the red princess hadn't gotten into the habit of observing how nobles behave in court she'd have likely missed it. It's clear he feels something about his new master's inconsistent behavior, but his lack of facial expression make reading him very difficult. Nope, definitely not playing any card game with the one having the perfect bland face in the future.

She'll have to keep an eye on... DAMNATIONS!

Why can't they get some normal slaves who just hang their heads low and do their work. Now, she's going to have to keep her eyes on all of them for different reasons, not to mention those brainwashing and world devouring abominations hiding in the form of the most common monster.

Through her brooding Mein notices that Beloukas along with his guards and helpers is still pointedly feigning ignorance to everything going on in his facility, even if Mein thought she noticed him slightly raise his eyebrows in surprise before quickly collecting himself once, only slightly more expressive than Kyubey. Seems like he really didn't want to cause any sort of issue that could impede whatever bizarre deal he'd struck with her Naofumi.

Meanwhile the pair of Siltvelt rats exchanged a look with each other followed by another nod. Mein was starting to suspect it was some sort of code the two used to communicate messages in public…

…Feels like someone else should be here… but the thought leaves Mein's head as soon as it enters. Of course there shouldn't be… Everyone in their impromptu group is already assembled, along with the servants of the merchant whose establishment they are frequenting… Still, the feeling gnaws on her and she actually starts to feel an almost physical pain in her head as she lets out a quiet groan and rubs her forehead…

The appearance of a big notification box causes Mein's attention to swing back to what's right in front of her. She's still not quite used to those since they are a byproduct of being partied up with a Cardinal Hero. It's actually even a little annoying how in stride Naofumi seems to take them.

She quickly reads the message. In short it's informing everyone in the party of an EXP gain penalty due to the party's size exceeding six individuals.

"Oh, there's a party size limit?" Naofumi seems to groan out the question. "I thought it's supposed to be just some arbitrary balancing mechanic in video games... but I guess this makes sense if my Shield is increasing everyone's EXP gain."

Finding a surprisingly lacking amount of, well, surprise, within herself at the news. Mein concludes that as the first princess of glorious Melromarc she was probably lectured on something along those lines at one point in her life, but likely didn't really pay much attention and let the knowledge slip out of one ear while it was being fed into her other.

…Still, this reminder gives her a real golden opportunity to prevent a great disaster in the making!

"Master Naofumi, we should probably not reduce our own EXP gain for the sake of your... monster pets." Mein gives another quick glimpse towards the jovially bouncing amalgamations of Armageddon. They quickly turn their deceptively cute visages in her direction, having clearly used some evil sixth sense to realize that she was talking about them.

No! You abominable eldritch wavespawn are not fooling me no matter how much you try to act cute! I know your true form! All of you just want me to drop my guard like that one unspeakable time, so that you may dish out your vile torment upon me once again! I will not let you get ahead of me in level no matter what it takes!

"You are right, guess I'll have to rotate them into the sixth spot in my party one by one to level them." Damn it all! Why did her Naofumi always have to be so clever!? He could seriously stand to take a page out of the Legendary Spear Fool's book in this instance!

"Master Shield Hero, there is a way to get around the problem." Both Mein and Naofumi whip their heads to look at the female rat. She gives a faint sideway glance towards the undercover princess, apparently doing a poor job trying to hide the smugness she's no doubt feeling for having one over her before continuing. "If you use the 'Battle Formation' ability of your Holy Shield, you may create secondary parties that also receive a significant increase in EXP gain, though not one as large as those of your companions."

"'Battle Formation', you say? Kinda sounds like a raid group from some mmo, but it'd also be really convenient if it was anything like the different formations from Romancing SaGa... Rapid Stream Formation from the second game is just too overpowered to not consider if it could be replicated here... Of course, you'll need the [Time Stop] spell to maximize it.." Naofumi mumbles as he rubs his chin in thought.

"As expected from our rightful king, Master Shield Hero's knowledge and wisdom truly have no bounds if he already knows of a high tier Formation like Rapid Stream, the one that grants everyone in the Formation the preemptive strike ability. Sadly the formation itself is said to only become unlocked at level one hundred. " Though he tries not to show it Naofumi's cheeks turn slightly pink at the praise. It's clear that despite his earlier domineering act, Naofumi is still easily embarrassed when a woman compliments him. "But even so, when a Hero invites other adventuring parties into their Battle Formation, they can freely control how much of the total EXP each party gains when anyone in the Battle Formation slays an opponent. This makes it easy to very quickly level up new party members through the work of experienced warriors in the same Formation as them. Of course the Hero may also choose to simply direct all of the EXP towards himself.

"Seriously? That sounds super exploitable. If this were a game you'd just be able to skip the entire leveling progression and go to endgame content immediately if you just got one group already capped at max to boost you in an endgame area, while you hang back with a bunch of other low level players... But I guess it kinda makes sense that something like that would exist here if there aren't any devs in charge of making this world balanced like there would be in an actual mmorpg."

And... there he goes off speaking that nonsense language once again… The terms he uses simply fail to register in her mind as the translation capability of his Legendary Shield does not seem to extent to the weird made up words he keeps saying! And it's seriously starting to rub Mein the wrong way!

It feels like all those times when Mother and Father were talking about marrying her off to Faubley behind her back... except worse, since she's right in front of the conversation but can't tell what is going on.

The female rat looks confused for a moment but then tilts her head in understanding and confirmation of Naofumi's words.

"Indeed. Our former king, Mikage the Great, in his infinite wisdom made great use of the Battle Formation ability this way, the glorious nation of Siltvelt being like a single blade that he'd wield in his hand along with the Holy Shield in his other."

Grrrr… That slut! Pretending that she knows what Naofumi is on about just to get closer to him…

Naofumi nods at this reply and is seemingly about to confirm the two demihuman freeloader's addition to his Battle Formation when he suddenly stills his hand. He turns his head up to look at the spies once again.

"I guess that I have to ask just in case and since the other guy before me used this method you'd probably know… Anyway, isn't there any penalty for exploiting the EXP gain like this? The people or monsters who benefit from the fast Level up don't just... drop dead, because they used up all their life force or something, right?"

The female rat looks like she isn't certain how to respond this time, so the male rat steps up besides his comrade to answer.

"We are grateful for Master Shield Hero's concern. However, there is no penalty for EXP sharing within a Formation. As Cervell said, our former king is well known for having assembled all of Siltvelt's armies within one formation at the Epic level of the ability. A single veteran regiment at the front lines was said to be able to raise the level of thousands of new recruits within a few short weeks. And all of the warriors whom served under his Majesty's glorious rule and lived through the war had long lives ahead of them. And there were plenty of such, still are even - for his Majesty in his gracious generosity barely even took the smallest sliver of EXP for himself and instead let the vast majority flow towards his loyal followers."

"You mean t'say that the damned King of Rape loved to make his incestuous battle harem of slaves do his job for him, while the craven fatass himself hid behind them when he should've been at the forefront of battle to SHIELD them." A voice interrupts from a surprising direction - the disfigured albino woman working for Beloukas having spoken up from where she was reclining on a wall in a corner. Her short and rotund employer gives her a disapproving look but doesn't reprimand her for butting in. The albino simply crosses her trunk-like arms in front of her chest and snorts at the rats.

"Why you-" The man-rat grinds his teeth in indignation and flares his nostrils, drilling the albino woman with a look of hatred.

"Rosat, no!" Seems like the male is about to go for his weapon again, but once more his comrade acts as a restraint on him. They both give the currently smug looking provocateur a wary look but don't opt for a violent response to the insult of their last ruler. Seems like they too are finally done with the idea of picking fights for the day.

Shame. Mein certainly wouldn't have objected to see them butchered by someone that's probably at least part white-tiger demihuman, a species inherently superior in almost all aspects to the measly rodents.

Unknowing of her disappointment the male rat simply turns his attention back to Naofumi.

"His majesty, Mikage the Great, could not allow himself to personally participate in every battle. It was for the best that he stay in the palace grounds, as he was preoccupied with stately matters, while letting his generals have free reign in warfare rather than micromanage everything... His blessed bloodline was a gift to the people and women were honored to bear him sons that would mature into fine warriors within the span of only a month, bringing glory to their mother's family on the field of war, as well as daughters that would form his most elite circle of royal guards, companions and… and become his future brides, ready to bear him more children of divine heritage… The slave seals on their bodies were for their own benefit, to be able to grant them swift and painless release should they end up captured by the king's enemies." The male rat says in a forcibly calm and controlled tone.

Naofumi just nods at this and if he's unable to fully suppress the expression of disgust showing from beneath his own mask he at least tries. Though even the rats have to see that rather than out of any genuine belief or agreement it's just because he consciously chooses to ignore the commotion and focuses on the subject at hand once again.

"Still, if in this world EXP is basically the equivalent of Execution Points, or even life force, then how would someone be able to generate it out of nothing? If the Formation ability establishes some sort of conduit it's possible to share EXP, but the life force itself would have to be taken from somewhere, wouldn't it?"

At this point Beloukas finally decides to get involved.

"Ah, that is one of the many mysteries the greatest minds of both the Adventurers Guild and the various royal courts are currently trying to solve. Which is to be expected given how much impact this ability caused on the world during the aftermath of last Wave of Catastrophe. For better or for worse, though if you don't mind me saying it was most often definitely for worse, it's something that touched the lives of millions." God bless the pudgy skin trader, for he seems to definitively be on her side when it comes to getting Naofumi disillusioned with Siltvelt.

"Ah, forgive my rambling, more to the point there are some theories so far, however they go without definitive proof. Some theorize that under normal circumstances, most life force is simply wasted when a creature is killed - meaning that the usage of a Legendary Weapon allows the Hero to absorb every single drop of a monster's life force. Others think when a Hero is summoned from another world, their blood is supercharged by the Aether between worlds and actually grants them power into which they may only tap through the use of their Weapon's abilities, ones like the Battle Formation."

He takes a short break, maybe the balloon like man is trying to catch his breath, or attempting to sound more dramatic. "There is also this new theory from a Faubley researcher, he proposes that the Legendary Weapons actually sap life force from the world itself, serving as both conduits and control levers for the flow of the world's own energy. They may even have the ability to cause great changes across half the world while the Hero in question stays on the other side... which is why teleportation only works for the Heroes despite the best efforts of countless mages to replicate the result throughout the millennia to no avail. Can't vouch for how credible this is, since the Faubley researcher in question also outlandishly stipulates that it should theoretically be possible for a Hero to level up without any fighting at all, simply by commanding the world to level him up through the legendary Weapon's interface and then absorbing magic particles from the very air as the world itself bends to his will!"

"Somehow that sounds both very ominous and too good to be true. Seriously, are you guys sure this is absolutely safe? The principle of equivalent exchange doesn't only apply to business. There have to be consequences to what could potentially be draining the world of its life force, right?"

Naofumi's questioning is met by shrugs all around. There seems to be a distinct lack of arcane researchers inside a slaver's underground warehouse that is located inside the dust district of the slums in Melromarc's capital. Who would have thought?

"Master Naofumi, maybe we should... just give up on raising up those balloons? Just to be on the safe side? If you want monster companions, we can get something better! Like a ground dragon, or even a filorial?" Mein slowly creeps her way behind Naofumi and whispers into his ear. "For the sake of the world of course!"

There's actually no lie there... It'd be rather pointless to sit on the throne of glorious Melromarc if everyone else got eaten by those deceptively harmless looking balloons.

"Sorry, I can't go back on my deal after I've made it. I'm probably overthinking it anyway. It's not like anything terrible will happen just because I level up these three, not when the guy before me did the same with an entire nation's military." Her Naofumi's reply smashes her hopes like a stormy wave would a boat against a stony cliff-side.

The three greater daemons seem to ominously leer at Mein as the space behind them is suddenly covered in shadow darker than the darkest night and a roll of thunder seems to echo throughout Mein's head while her vision flashes due to a chain of lightning bolts that just appeared out of nowhere and struck the ground behind the trio of abominable wavespawn.

No one else shows any sort of indication of having noticed this. How are they orange terrors doing it!? They must be using illusions spells to hide the truth from everyone else but her! She must speak some sense into Naofumi before it's too late!

"Would they even be smart enough to accept your invitation, or follow your commands?" She could barely restrain herself from stuttering under the watchful gazes of the three nightmares.

Of course, her Naofumi could simply put the balloons into his party and ask his new slaves to join his Battle Formation. But Mein isn't saying that out loud! She simply refuses to be in a party of those eldritch monsters of doom! Marrying the pig king of Faubley would have been the more merciful outcome compared to this!

"Guess there is only one way to find out. Here goes nothing." Naofumi once again turns his head towards the interface screen floating in front of him and sends an invitation to the balloons.

To the disguised princesses' horror, the invitations are immediately accepted and Mein gets a notification of a new party called 'Monster Balloon Pack' being formed in the Battle Formation she is in. She suddenly feels like the whole world is somehow isolated from her consciousness, even as she is still aware of how her Naofumi proceeds to add the Siltvelt 'envoys' into his Battle Formation and then fiddles around the system, guided by whatever the rats' limited knowledge can provide.

The creatures all seem to project an intimidating aura at Mein as they all synchronously make a noise that could pass for dark laughter if one knew what to listen for.

…Why does she get the sinking feeling that Naofumi just inadvertently doomed her entire world?

There is still the extremely slim hope that the nightmares will eventually be popped by some monster out in the hunting grounds, but at this point knowing how devious the greater daemons truly are Mein isn't going to keep her fingers crossed for such an outcome.

The balls of congealed doom happily bounce on the floor and attach themselves to Naofumi, somehow scrambling back beneath his cloak. Their vile eyes seem to poke out of the folds in the shadow of the cloth garment as they direct their reprehensible intent along with the promise of violence at her.

"Alright. Well, thanks for your services, but I guess we're all done here for now." Naofumi nods at Beloukas who tips his hat and bows in response.

"It was my pleasure, Master Shield Hero! For the sake of our partnership I wish you all the very best in your future endeavors! May our paths cross frequently and may such crossings be fruitious and profitable!"

"Sure, right back at ya. Everyone ready to get going?" Nods ensue from the Siltvelt rats, the rabbit man and Mein herself. The lizard-man mumbles something about how he's been itching to leave for a while now and how his goddess is getting impatient, causing Naofumi's eye to twitch again.

The raccoon girl that was all along standing next to Naofumi and is now just slightly behind him opens her mouth and raises one hand as if about to ask something, while pulling on the young man's pants leg with her other, but quickly steps back and retreats back with a shy and fearful expression. While Naofumi doesn't seem to notice the rabbit-man does and he leans over to whisper something to her as she timidly looks up at everyone.

Oh, right. She wasn't even conscious throughout most of the talking. Probably thinks that the Shield Hero bought her to use the same way his predecessor used female slaves. The earlier ear groping couldn't have helped either. The rabbit-man, Kyubey, said he knew her back before they were taken and is probably catching her up on everything.

Whatever. So long as she does what she is told it doesn't even matter what she knows or doesn't know.

And that should be everyone… right? A phantom headache comes over Mein once again out of nowhere.

"Kristy, be a dear and escort Master Shield Hero and his venerable party members out of our abode, would you?" through her wave of deliriousness Mein can make out the voice as the one belonging to Beloukas.

It takes her a second to realize that Naofumi is already leading the way back to the entrance into the facility, while being followed be the rest of his retinue sans her...

"Don't worry about that, I remember the way. Alrightyo, follow me if you please then. I take it you still wanna get out of this place in one piece, yeah?"

…He's escorted by the green haired boy they hired to be their guide in the slums, Russell is his name from what she remembers…

…Where the hell did he come from? She could have sworn he wasn't there a second ago, yet…

Their guide is standing at the entrance to the passageway heading into the main facility above them while gesturing for Naofumi and others to pass along.

She starts moving her feet to catch up with everyone, yet as she walks right past the green haired boy she stops and gives him a hard look.

"That's an impressive mastery of [Vanish] for a supposed slum dwelling urchin." There is more than a little hostility in the accusation.

"And that's some very impressive situational awareness for a supposed novice adventurer. Not as impressive as that [Greater Fireball] you were about to set off earlier, but it's worth praisin' none the less. By the way, ain't it just funny how those are supposed to only be taught t'nobles?

She grits her teeth so hard it feels as if they are about to crack.

"Where did you slink off to you presumptuous ingrate? If you dare think you can back-stab us you may find your life expectancy quickly approaching its end." She hisses, loud enough to only be heard by this deceptive man in front of her.

"Why, I have no idea what you are talking about. I was in this lovely establishment all along-" His tone is almost mocking as he quietly whispers back at her as he begins walking behind the rest of the Shield Hero's group.

Malty S Melromarc steps behind him, while putting a hand on the boy's back. She starts to mentally prepare herself for casting that very same Greater Fireball spell that this… this… presumptuous deceiving bastard was so facetiously praising earlier, making the circulation of mana inside her body obvious enough that anyone familiar with magecraft would have been able to sense it within ten feet of her.

"-Although I may have quickly popped back out to the main establishment upstairs to purchase some medicine! My ma's sick you see!" The treacherous thief's voice briefly flashes with panic as he quickly and more loudly whispers at her this time, while he indicates a small package that somehow materialized in his hand.

Ah. He was merely stealing from the owner of this place. A stupid move for sure, but if he wasn't caught by that very same owner then it's just their loss, isn't it?

"C'mon already, Russell was it? You said you'd lead the way right? And Mein too, you coming?" Naofumi's voice reaches down from the top of the filthy and dusty passageway.

Malty retrieves her hand as she takes out the herb pouch Naofumi made for her in order to assist with her breathing problem in this filthy contaminated environment.

"Of course, Master Naofumi! Forgive my tardiness. I'm merely tired after such a long day." She casts one last look at the brazen thief as they make their way up and out of the slave trader's underground warehouse. He seems much more subdued after her implied threat and isn't making eye contact with her.

"Yeah, I can see that. We should find an inn and get some food and drink into everyone. Then find some real clothes for you three. Then there's also your equipment to consider…" Naofumi trails off, visibly suppressing a groan as he realizes that their day isn't nearly over yet. "Let's just get going."

"Course, right this way." The green haired thief mumbles. The pair of guards pull the flap open for them as they all head outside of the tent and back into the slums, the thief leading and Naofumi and Mein following behind, along with the rag tag band of misfits they've managed to assemble throughout the day.

…Though Mein sincerely wishes that a good half of them drop dead by the time the sun sets.

The newly formed Shield Hero Battle Group quickly begins to make its way through the winding corridors of the slum and its broken road.

To the princess in disguise, the slum of Melromarc Castles seems an even gloomier place now that their party concluded their business but is yet under real and constant harm still. The colors are more muted all around and the stink of decay and death seems to be stronger.

Mein keeps look all over the nooks and crannies of every corner, fearful of another ambush from either those Church of Three fanatics, or the demi-human gang coming back. For a second, the novice adventure feels like a thin shadow suddenly blanketed her face before the loud squawking of the bird makes her heart settle right back into her chest.

Get a hold of yourself! Think happy thoughts. Yes, sleeping in a warm bed, having a nice hot bath, eating some of her Naofumi's cooking...

Mein walks straight into a solid wall and stumbles back. She looks up and sees Naofumi standing right before her. The Thief in front has his right hand raised in a 'stop' gesture. The rabbit-man's ears twitch around and the lizard-man is audibly sniffing the air. So she wasn't imagining it! The really are in trouble then. She quickly adopts a fighting stance with her right hand on her sword's hilt.

Not a second later the thief quickly turns his heel and begins to frantically wave his hand. "Everyone back to Beloukas! Fanatics closing in!"

"Fanatics… You meant he Church of the Three…?" Naofumi freezes only for a second before he follows Russell's example. "Is there somewhere we can hide!?"

"Not for eight people! We are dead if we split up! Less talking, more running!" The green haired teen blows past the Shield Hero like a wind spell.

The young thief doesn't need to say it twice, as Mein immediately ignores the ache in her feet and turns tail, sprinting in the direction she just came from. A few moments later, shouting, the rumbling of steps and all sorts of other noise from a large group moving through clustered streets and narrow alleys can be heard behind and even around them. It sounds like a veritable flood crashing down toward their direction.

"THERE! I see the Shield DEMON!" Mein hears the shrieking coming from a narrow alleyway to their side. Sure enough, more and more screaming begins to echo around, as ragged men with rusty weapon torches and pitchforks, or even wooden clubs begin to pour towards them from all direction.

"Take Raphtalia!" Naofumi seems to realize there's no way to outrun the mob of fanatics. He thrusts the raccoon girl towards Kyubey and gives the rabbit man one long stare before slowing down. The legendary Shield on his arm changes into his strongest shield, strangely that rather silly looking big round rubber shield with red, white and blue color and an image reminiscent of an angry balloon face in the middle.

The Shield Hero stops and settles into a stance in front of a solid stone wall to make sure nobody can creep in from their back. He turns to face the coming mob, his face grim but determined. "Slip out if any of you have a chance, see if Beloukas will send help. I can't help his research if I'm dead!"

"Got it, hold onto me tight. Raphtalia." The long eared demi-human nods at Naofumi. He quickly wraps his one good arm around the raccoon girl's back. The little animal cub's face is more ashen than inside her cage. It seems she realizes what is about to happen. She quickly buries her head into Kyubey's chest and does her best to hold onto the rabbit man's body.

"Protect our king, Rosat!" The two demi-human rats pulls their short swords out with a loud clank, they walk up to stand beside Naofumi, flanking his sides to make sure the Shield Hero won't be overwhelmed.

"If you don't mind, my lord. I'll be borrowing this." Lautrec pulls out the dagger on Naofumi's waist with a smirk. His dull, blind eyes seems to glitter with maniac glee as the fanatics begin to swarm towards their position. He stand in line with Naofumi perhaps even in front of him a little, as if thirsty for blood.

The undercover princess herself closes her eyes for a quick second as she mutters a single prayer to the heroes of old and draws a triangle in front of her chest. It's rather strange to use the Church of Three prayer gesture when she's about to kill their faithful, but habits die hard. Even stranger still, she is facing down her fellow countrymen in a kill or be killed battle... with two Siltvelt rats as her allies no less.

She steps up into the impromptu shield wall on the opposite side of the Lizardman.

A phantom headache and the absence of the thief informs her that he must have used [Vanish] again. Well, it's not like she was counting on him anyway.

The first princess doesn't consider herself to be a pious person. Religious belief, much like reward and punishment is but another tool in a ruler's arsenal. But standing together with enemies of men while fighting the very people she should rule over suddenly makes her very aware of the weight of her decision to choose the Shield Hero over one of the other three.

"Death to the Traitor of MEN!" The cacophony of angry cries mixed with unpleasant body odor and spit is enough to make Mein push the more philosophic thoughts deep into the darkest corner of her mind just as the blocks the first coming blow from a crude woodcutters axe with her sword. No more time for internal debate, this is truly do or die. She begins to frantically wave her sword around in a series of jabs intended to keep the tide of the fanatical peasants away from rest of her group too begins to cross weapons with the mob of squalid fanatics.

The first squatter dies rather unceremoniously as her sword quickly swipes across his throat while his arm is still behind his body, working up an overextended chop towards Mein's head that'll never come. More people begin to take his place, shouting obscene remark at the Shield Hero, the demi-human, or herself.

The undercover princess feels her head go completely empty, but her focus seems stronger than ever as all the lessons of her fencing instructor become clear as yesterday. She doesn't consider herself to be a Fencer, since fire magic has always been more intuitive to her than swordplay. Yet her body begins to move seemingly on her own, into an almost rhythmic flow of dodge, parry, and counter attack as she tries desperately not to die under the continued assault from a wave of moving bodies.

Her concentration is broken momentarily, as a warning screen suddenly smacks her right in the face. The HP bar of Rosat is clearly flashing red, indicating his current bleeding out status. And if that's not enough, the piercing shriek of the female rat crying out her partner's name is equally hard to ignore.

Mein can't help but glimpse to the side. Naofumi is currently bashing back some bearded man's head with his balloon shield. Rosat is slumped against the wall with a very large and very red gash right across his chest, shocked face looking up. His female partner holding and shaking him.

Dumb bitch. She should be fighting lest she joins him any moment now… Not that Malty or even Mein will cry for her.

Someone rams into her shoulder. It feels like the impact of a runaway Filorial carriage. Her last glimpse towards the rest of party shows her Naofumi turning his back towards her to toss a vial of healing potion to the crying rats. He didn't see her get taken down.

The disguised princess skids across the cracked cobblestone street. Her sword flying out of her hand in the process. She rolls and tumbles across the street, barely manages to pick herself halfway up as another axe lands between her legs.

The princess screeches and kicks her feet out distinctly, hearing a loud crunching noise from the man's nose as he recoils back. She scurries back on her hands and feet, as the man with the broken nose shakes himself right out of his pain induced daze and snarls at her.

"DIE! Impure WHORE!" The haggard looking man blows a facefull of a putrid mixture of sweat, blood and snot down onto to the first princess. With the sword gone from her hand, her vision impaired and no time to pull out the dagger she can only attempt to scramble away while wiping at her face. Someone grabs her leg. As she blinks she can see the filthy haggard man raise a hatchet over his head.

Something feels broken inside of Mein as a ball of red hot plasma lights up in her hand. Without pause to think her action through, she tosses the bundle of fire and destruction right into the fanatic's face. He lets out a howl of distorted agony and fear, and crushes back on the broken road, no longer moving.

Just like the body of old Nan as her lifeless burning body hit the castle's training yard more than a decade ago.

"YOU WITCH WHORE!" A cry equally filled with fury and terror brings Mein quickly back to the present. Another fanatic of the Three quickly takes over the place of the dead burned man as he tries to skewer the disguised princess with a pitchfork. She has no time for another spell.

A throwing knife to head quickly drops that plan.

Mein scrambles onto her feet, pulling out the dagger and stuck into her would-be assailants face before swiping it against the throat of the man behind him, even as he strikes her with his club on her shoulder. She ignores it as the damage was negligent due to an apparent deference in level that was in her favor.

Instead before another assailant has the time to target her in the narrow alley she gives a quick glimpse to the direction the throwing knife came from. The thief with the green mohawk is rolling and weaving his way through a deadly forest of weapons, all while moving in her direction. He kicks up a barrel right into one of the fanatics, stabs one in the eye, and knees a third in the groin as he quickly stand beside her.

The fanatical thugs are dropping by the dozens around him. They are going down faster than they can fill the places left behind by their comrades, allowing the supposed urchin thief to advance through them.

"I'm Lord Noches' man, your highness." Mein's eyes widen at the quiet whisper of the young 'thief' now revealed to be one of father's spooks. "Stay behind me, stay alive."

He returns to kicking and stabbing everyone who dares to raise their weapon up against the first princess.

With no time to prepare a proper chant, the red princess dives into herself and begins to draw out her strong fire affinity to light up her empty left hand. She starts to toss uncontrolled ember left and right, into whoever tries to rush her position. Not being able to see Naofumi over the crowd she chooses to believe in his insanely high defense stat holding out and for the moment assists the spook where she can with a well timed if not always accurate [Fireball] and once even a [Greater Fireball] that sets five thugs to flame all at once, blasting their burning bodies down the alleyway into their comrades… That's exactly why she proffered the latter even if it was far more taxing on her. Less aim needed.

The incognito princess was hoping to hide her magic ability since it might make Naofumi suspicious of how a low level country girl can use magic. But now the balloon is massively out of the bag, there's no hoping to put it back.

Not to mention she needs to focus on her survival first.

Uncle Aldrecht, her magic instructor would either be immensely proud of how quickly she adapted her casting to the current situation, or cringing his spine apart at how sloppy her aim turned out in real battle now that she's under deathly pressure.

"Mein! Hang on! I'm COMING!" The voice carries over the sound of battle and the screams of the dying. Naofumi must have finally realized that she was gone from his side. He stumbles into her field of view as he pushes his Shield forward against the torrent of the angry mob. His effort to break through this wave of fanatic squatters is slowed down by him still doing his best to shield the injured rat, and the raccoon girl.

Speaking of said girl... she is currently pouring potion down the mouth of the badly injured spy to get him back on his feet, while everyone else is busy fighting to stay alive. Even the one armed rabbit man is swiping away with the long sword Mein dropped mere moments ago, as the clump of fanatics crash and break on their little island of safety.

But even as her Naofumi and the rest of the group is standing steadfast, the supposed thief and Mein herself are being pushed by the mob further and further away from them. It seems Russel is also running low on mana as before her very eyes he is slowly transforming from a whirling tornado of death into a panting mess that can only swipe at the almost endless enemies while taking more and more damage. There must have been at least a hundred initially… It's not hard for Mein to imagine her almost immediate demise if the thief goes down.

"On your feet! Hold your breath!" Naofumi seems to also realize it. The young hero grits his teeth and shouts back to the male rat, who finally manages to stand right up. "[Bad Odor]!"

A thin cloud of yellow smog blows right out of his Shield. A wave of curses and yells soon turns into a cacophony of uncontrollable coughing as the stink from one of Naofumi's few active abilities is evidently too hard to bear even for the filthy slum dwellers. With the Shield Hero ramming forward behind his trusty Legendary Shield, the rag tag group manages to push apart the crying and cough mass of bodies and make their way towards Mein.

"Bite them in the legs, GO!" The three rubbery abominations fly out of his cloak before the squatters even realize what he's talking about. Those who aren't affected by the smokescreen of putrid smell begin to scream and fall down as they experiencing true toothy terror from the beyond.

But even as Naofumi closes the distance to her their efforts seem futile as more and MORE fanatics seem to be pouring into the alleyway. They renew their attack, some stumbling over the corpses of their fellows, yet getting back up and moving with true religious zeal. The two sides clash once again.

One of the fanatic manages to leave a deep gush on Russell's leg, causing the young man to trip over. Three more quickly step over him to charge at the undercover princess.

Mein tosses a fireball into the face of the first man, stabs the second right in the neck with her dagger, but she can only look as the third brandishes an old and rusty broadsword at her... to only slump to the ground as a blade bursts out of his chest. A second later it's pulled back out by the large figure standing behind.

Mein backs away from the last scene of carnage and finds herself up against the wall. She allows herself to relax and draws in a mouthful of rancid air into her burning lungs. The first thing she notices from the young man who saved her life is a pair of bull like horns.

It's the demi-human gang leader from earlier… of all people… Why is he here?…

The bovine demi-human turns his back on Mein and begins to kill the Church of Three squatters with even more deadly efficiency than Russell. Around them, the fanatics find themselves surrounded and butchered by demi-human gangsters.

"Stupid humans should have learned their place. This is OUR turf. This is what they get for forgetting that. For forgetting demi-humans are superior." The condescending sneer of the bull man should make Mein angry when he is killing her fellow countrymen with his demi-human gang. But at the moment, all Mein can feel is a sense of profound relief that she is not amongst the dead or dying on the floor.

Not a minute later the alley is a painted crimson from the ground to the walls, with near to two hundred corpses in various states of of having been butchered laying sprawled everywhere. Oh, some of them are actually still alive, at least judging by the cries and the attempts at crawling away. The demi-human gangsters are going around and slitting their throats however.

With a shaking hand she reaches into one of the pouches attached to her belt and takes out a health potion. She unstoppers it with her teeth and gulps it down, her health bar climbing up from being only half full. Huh. She must have missed several more hits without noticing.

"MEIN!" Naofumi finally runs in front of the shaken princess in disguise. He looks at Mein from head to toe, like he's trying to inspect her for any damage. "I... you are..."

Alive? Yes, she is still very much alive. Fine? Not so much, she is most definitely not fine with her close brush with death.

"You are a wizard." Mein blinks her eyes at Naofumi's words.

Technically she's been climbing the [Sorcerer] ability tree rather than that of a [Wizard]. But to someone unfamiliar with how the pre-class up ability trees actually work... yes, she can accept that Wizards would be more well known than Sorcerers.

Of course, the Shield Hero would choose to focus on her not being truthful to him, not how he failed his duty to protect her!

"Yeah, I am... aren't I?" Mein begins to chuckle to herself as she slowly slides down the wall till her bum hits the ground.

A loud chime goes off in the ear of the first princess like a war trumpet. She vaguely notices her experience bar climbed up enough to gain her another level.

Just like that afternoon where the sun shone down so happily, with but a few fluffy white clouds adorning the azure sky, and her nanny's lifeless body burning in the training yard within the palace's wall when she gained her third level… The guards, her instructor, and mother all looking down at the young princess with some combination of horror or barely contained disgust in their eyes...

Mein looks up, and sees the two Siltvelt rats and Lautrec picking through the aftermath of the battle, stabbing whoever hasn't yet breathed their last.

The undercover princess looks at the dark slum street littered with dead bodies. She doesn't care about any of these squatters. They may be her fellow countrymen by principle, but they are really the lowest of the low, even lower than the demi-human state slaves that serve nobility back in the castle. Instead of doing something useful with their lives they live as gutter rat would, dwelling in the slum and ready to attack unsuspected travelers, or even simply waste away.

…It still feels wrong how high her EXP bar ended up climbing for killing them. Shouldn't this only happen when you kill monsters outside the walls of the glorious Melromarc City? Yet irrefutable fact proves otherwise. She feels like vomiting.

She buries her face into her knees, her giggles slowly pick up volume till she starts to laugh like a deranged lunatic just like the raccoon cub after she wakes up in the Shield Hero's arms. Her life wasn't supposed to be this way, she is the first born daughter between the queen of glorious Melromarc and the Wise Sage King. Why did she have to wade through mud, filth, and blood, almost get killed herself just to reclaim her birthright?

And now it looks like it'll be all for naught. The Shield Hero already exploded once on those Siltvelt rats for keeping information from him. How will he respond to Mein for hiding something as important as the fact that she can do magic, especially now he has slaves to fight for him?

How did her life turn out so wrong?

Mein's laughter dies in her throat as she feels a constrain shooting up from her stomach to her mouth. She pukes whatever is still inside into a murky puddle right in front of her.

The undercover princess feels a pair of strong arms wraps around her into a warm embrace. On reflex she returns the gesture and belatedly realize Naofumi is hugging her like she's the only thing in the world. "Master Naofumi! I'm... I'm dirty all over. This is beneath you."

"I'm sorry, Mein... I'm so sorry..." The young Shield Hero does not seem to realize what Mein just said to him, or indeed just how dirty all over the undercover princess is after rolling across the bloody corpse littered slum street. He simply repeats the same apology over and over again like a mantra. "I promised I'd protect you. I was right here, but I wasn't here for you when you needed me. I am so, so sorry..."

…Damn right she should be… still, at least he doesn't seem angry over the whole magic thing.

The disguised princess wraps her left arm closer around Naofumi's neck, she ruffles the young man's hair with her right hand while whispering into him with a quiet voice. "It's okay, Master Naofumi. I'm alive, aren't I? I promised I'll always be with you. I'm not going to leave you, not unless you no longer need me."

"You are lucky the girl has a strong magic affinity and it unlocked when her life was threatened." Russell, the thief that turned out to be a spook from Lord Noches limps his way over to them.

Now that she has a moment to truly think the incognito princess feels cold sweat begin to run down her back and not just from her earlier exertion. Sure, the spook saved her life during the fight with those fanatic squatters, but if Lord Noches has eyes everywhere and their interests come to conflict... what's stopping him from having an agent put a dagger into heart?

"Yeah, I was lucky. And thank you too. Mein could have been hurt if it weren't for you..." Naofumi slowly pulls away from the undercover first princess. Mein lets her finger brush against his cheek for one second longer before finally letting go of the young man from another world as he stands and looks Russel over. "You are hurt."

"Don't fuss over a flesh wound. I'll just rub some dirt in it." Russell snorts his nose and shrugs his shoulder at Naofumi's concern. "I may be a rogue, but I live by a thief's honor. You don't let the one paying your bill die before you get paid."

"I have something better than dirt. Here, have this potion." Naofumi fishes out another vial of his health potion after digging a little through his pouch and hands it to the young thief.

Russell takes the vial over and raises it towards the sun. He lets out an appreciative whistle before popping the stopper and downing it in one go.

"Good vibrant color. Would have fetched decent price on the market."

"That's mighty generous of you, rewarding a thief after he leads you straight into an ambush, Shield Hero." The sneer of the bull demi-human draws everyone's attention to this insufferable gang leader once again. He is currently parading around with a rusty katana that's clearly seem better days instead of his hunting knife, likely a part of the spoil from one of the fanatics.

His gang of demi-humans are all still picking through the littered bodies in the alley for anything they can use. Their leader, the young bull takes a few steps forward to look at Naofumi with a condescending smirk.

"Perhaps you feel a little bit more generous now, Master Shield Hero? For a service rendered?" He holds his hand out towards Naofumi and gives it a meaningful shake.

"You are extorting me in return for your help..." Mein can faintly hear the young man from another world grit his teeth. His hand doesn't leave her shoulder.

"No, no. Nothing of such sort. We are always glad to put down these fanatic animals." The bull man kicks away the dead body of a squatter near his feet. The irony of a demi-human referring to any human as an animal doesn't escape Mein. "But me and my men, we have to eat. Especially after this workout."

"Master Shield Hero." The deadpan voice of Kyubey makes Mein turn her eyes in its direction together along with Naofumi. The rabbit man has his bad arm in front of Raphtalia's face to block the gruesome scene away from the girl. He gently guides the little raccoon girl by her shoulder. Two demi-human gang members escort them by their sides. "Raphtalia is okay."

As if to prove Kyubey's point, the raccoon girl's stomach suddenly begins to rumble. The little girl quickly presses both of her tiny hands onto her belly with a deep blush on her face.

Naofumi gives the rabbit man a nod. He grinds his teeth at the demi-human gang leader again, but tosses a small money bag at him. "Fine! Here's your money. Leave me and my companions alone!"

"Tisk, such impatience. And you people say good things come to those who wait." The bull man shakes his head as he snatches the purse out of the air. He gives it a dramatic spin and empties the contents of it into his other hand. The young demi-human leader grins at the shining silver coins. "Let's go, boys~! We eat good food tonight!"

"Thanks for your generosity, Shield Hero!" The ragged group gives a loud cheer as they disappear into the shadows of the alley like a receding wave for a second time.

The bull man turns around to give Naofumi one last wave before leaving. "Nice doing business with you, Shield Hero. Look us up next time you grace our neighborhood."

"We should also bid our farewell, Master Shield Hero." The two rats from Siltvelt walks to stand in front of the Shield Hero and each give him a deep bow. The male's face still ashen from his brush with death.

"That's probably for the best. You two need to go back home and make your report to stop a potential coming war." Naofumi nods his head to the two Siltvelt agents. "Will you two be alright? Rosat got hurt pretty bad back there."

"Thank you for your concern, Master Shield Hero." The vermin in question bows his head to the Shield Hero once again. "We had no trouble coming here, we'll be fine return to venerated Siltvelt."

"Well, if you say so then I wouldn't want to delay you. Good luck and don't get into trouble."

If Mein can have a saying in the matter... the two of them will be getting into big trouble indeed. Indeed Russel seems to have read her mind, or perhaps her facial expression, as he gives Mein a faint nod.

"Alright, the two of you come with me through the Rat's Way again. As for your party, Sir Hero. Go down the alley this way." The boy with the green Mohawk points his finger to one indistinct alley on the side. "You'll hit the main street of Melromarc Castle near the great bazaar. You'll probably be making your way to where ever you want to go afterwords."

"Master Shield Hero... we know your opinion on venerated Siltvelt is soured. But we still hope you will grace us with your presence in the future. Please do remember this, if your stay in Melromarc does not work out, we hold our arms and doors wide open for our rightful king. Always." The female rat gives Naofumi one final attempt at trying to leave a good last impression of their barbarian country that makes Mein grind her teeth. The two rats give Naofumi a last bow as they turn to leave with Lord Noches' agent.

Well... handing two Siltvelt spies to the spymaster with ambiguous motivation behind his moves on a silver platter is probably not the best result. But at least it'll be better than to have those two return to their heretic country unchecked. Mein just has to silently pray it'll turn out in her favor... and no war comes from it.

As for the Shield Hero himself... he simply stands on the street like a statue and watches the three agents disappear around a corner. Not unlike how he reacted to his three otherworld compatriots after his trial. It makes Mein feel nervous if she is being entirely honest. Is her Naofumi is genuinely considering those vermin's proposal?

"Master Naofumi... you don't seriously consider going to that country in the future, are you?" The undercover princess leans closer to the Shield Hero to reach for him. Her hand stills in the air for a short moment, before slowly resting on his arm.

"If I ever go to Siltvelt, it'll not be to sit on its throne." Naofumi straightens his back and shakes his head. It's the same answer Naofumi gave before, so it should not have surprised the First Princess of Melromarc.

The princess inside the facade of Mein of Samphor still finds it hard to believe every time she hears it.

How can she understand this? She is betting everything of hers: The wealth she collected, a comfortable life, her prestige as the First princess, her personal safety... on the line for a chance to reclaim her birthright as the heir of glorious Melromarc.

Yet this young man from another world willingly turns down the crown of a kingdom that is being freely offered to him without batting an eye.

"You can't gain anything without sacrificing something in return, to gain, something equal in value must first be sacrificed." The Shield Hero repeats the line he spoke to the slave merchant like repeating a mantra. Perhaps this is from the very same holy text? "Nobody would freely offer their kingdom to a complete stranger, no matter how pious they are... unless it's a bait to catch bigger fish. If I accepted the offer, they'll surely demand something greater from me."

The undercover princess doesn't consider herself an expert on their world's historical events. She always found it boring to learn every minuscule detail about what has already transpired in life. She'd rather forge a new destiny herself rather than coping with the method of some long gone king or queen. But even she knows enough of the past to realize the truth in Naofumi's words.

"As expected, Master Naofumi is very wise. Of the Seven Kingdoms of the first Grand Alliance, only two remains now as Melromarc and Faubley. Over the course of centuries and the coming of the Waves of Calamity the rest... have fallen. The land that is now Siltvelt was once theirs." Mein slides her arm into Naofumi's and looks down at the ground with a solemn look on her face.

Of course, what she omitted from detail is the other five great kingdoms didn't all fall to Siltvelt. Most of them fell before Siltvelt was even truly a nation. Some simply dissolved on their own, with scattered nobles joining either Melromarc or Faubley.

"I see... that should have been expected. With how those spies described that Mikage character it's not hard to imagine him used the Shield for conquest rather than protection of those that needed it. Though I wonder how much of it was for his own reason and how much from encouragement or pressure put on by his subjects." Naofumi nods his head as his left hand brushes against the Legendary Shield once again.

Mein wonders if she should recount some of the Shield Demon's exploits during his reign of terror. She ultimately decides against it. With her being a native human of Melromarc, anything she says negatively about the last Siltvelt King will only sour Naofumi's mood. Plus, it'll raise further questions on how a country girl knows so much about the history of the events surrounding the last set of Waves.

"And even if they don't force me to do anything against my will I still can't be a king of anything." Naofumi further surprises Mein with this statement. His original reason sounds good enough, yet the young man still has more reason to turn down the ultimate power of a kingdom?

The young man from another world continues without realizing Mein's utter shock. "With greater power, comes greater responsibility. I failed to protect you just now, and you'd be hurt or worse... if that thief wasn't here, and those demi-human gangsters didn't come back to help us. How can I be responsible for a country of people, when I haven't learned how to protect my first companion in battle?"

The Shield Hero's eyes cast down, his neck drops and shoulders slump. The balloons seem to sense the depression of their new master. They slowly nudges their way over to Naofumi through the blood and the corpses, nibbling at the edge of his traveling cloak with the serrated teeth that only minutes ago were severing tendons and chewing up muscle of a good portion of the very bodies now lying lifeless around the alley.

"Well, I'd have appreciated it if you were there to protect me, Master Naofumi. But I was distracted by our… ally's… injury just like you. That's how I got caught off guard and taken down by that fanatic. It's not all your fault." She closes her hands around Naofumi's face, gently pushing his head up to look at her again. "We are still new to this saving the world thing, Master Naofumi. The bards love to tell grand tales of heroism of the Heroes of Old... but there are equally many comical stories about how those heroes made all kinds of blunders when they started out. Let's both learn to do better, from now on."

"Yeah, thank you, Mein. I should stop sulking and start trying to do better instead. I'll become a worthy Hero yet." Naofumi encloses his large hands around Mein's and looks her deep in the eyes.

For a moment, the princess in disguise wonders if she'll have her first kiss with Naofumi. It's probably the most unromantic time and place for it possible. Their first kiss should have be somewhere else more fitting… Such thoughts makes her feel more than a little embarrassed. She is the first princess of Melromarc, who should be destined to rule and lead the people of her country. Yet here, she is daydreaming about having a a proper kiss with a hero just like heiresses Noches and Claes...

Anyway it's probably further than Naofumi had gone with any girl before, hence it'll significantly deepen his bond to her. So the sooner the better.

The loud rumble of someone's stomach brings both of them back to reality. They look to the side, and see the little raccoon girl pressing down her stomach with her hands. If the first time was loud then this time it's thunderous.

"So, sorry..." A deep red blush fills her cheek as she keeps shaking her head with panic in her eyes.

"You must be starving." Naofumi let go of Mein's hand and walk over to the demi-human girl. He kneels down to the cub's eye level and pulls some rabbit pill jerky out of his pouch and hands a water bag to the girl. "Have some to fill your stomach, but don't eat too much. They aren't easy to digest and you'll get stomach ache."

"Okay, thank you. Master." The raccoon girl quickly moves her head up and down as she begins to move the rabbit pill jerky into her mouth, while taking rapid some small bites. She only breaks of her chewing to gulp down some water.

Naofumi ruffles the girl's fluffy ear once again, causing her to abruptly stop eating for a second, before resuming as if nothing happened. The Shield Hero stands up and looks around for his party. "Let's go find an inn, get some food and a hot bath to clean up. We'll get all of you equipped afterwords."

**Non-Canon Omake: This is my BOOMSTICK! (AKA What if Malty was right about the balloons)**

"We'll Slaughter You ALL!" With a simple command from the Whip Hero, his flock of female attendants pull firearms out of nowhere and level them against the Shield Hero's party. A hail of bullets assaults them like a storm.

"**[AIR STRIKE PHASER SHIELD V]**!" With no time for hesitation, Naofumi immediately activates his strongest defensive ability. The winged great shield holds against the attack, barely managing to shelter his party from instant death.

"What!? Our lowest level is 250 and they deflected our bullets!?" The Whip Hero seems to be quite surprised at a lower leveled Hero managing to withstand the group attack of his harem. He jumps up from his seat, one so big it might as well be a throne. The headband wearing playboy has lost all his calm and looks positively livid as he pulls out his Vassal Weapon. "It's not over-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN UP YOU LECHEROUS SCREW-HEAD! See this!?" Equally enraged shouting makes the Whip Hero freeze in his tracks. Naofumi wiggles his fingers on his free hand to make a 'come on' gesture toward his three balloons. They immediately jump into his waiting hand, fusing together to become an elongated oval abomination of multiple eyes and tentacles with an ethereal purple glow. "You think your AK47 is impressive!? This... is my BOOMSTICK!"

The Shield Hero did... something hard to elucidate to the eldritch abomination in his hand. Which can best be approximated as him squeezing its rear end. The unspeakable evil pukes out a brilliant vortex of royal purple light with bottomless dark abyss in the center, sucking the Whip Hero and his cohort screaming and kicking into it, seemingly dissolving them into nothing. In the end only a shimmering ball of light, likely the essence of the Whip, manages to escape the spiral of doom as it closes.

"Master Naofumi, what is... that?" Malty slowly crawls up from the floor, the pounding of her heart so loud it feels like it's about to burst out of her chest. She always suspected true… but to have witnessed it after all this time…

"Oh, this? Only one of the best Wonder Weapons ever." Naofumi turns around to look at his party for a second. He pets the indescribable monstrosity like a cute pet, as if the thing hadn't just effortlessly devoured a Vassal Hero and his level 250 companions. "Apothican Servant."

* * *

**End Note:**

Naofumi's party being ambushed in the slum, and Malty almost get shanked by some fanatic is actually suggested by one of the reader almost half a year ago. Sorry I forgot who this was suggested by and I had to many PMs to look them over to credit the correct person. I think it was Darkdoom III, but if I get it wrong feel free to PM me again and call me an idiot. I hope I at least done this idea justice.

:P

I actually like the idea since I think it's a twist of a common trope, where the isekai'ed main character get a street level encounter either with some thugs, or nobles. He curbstomps them to show both how badass he is, and how truly virtuous he is.

Here, Naofumi gets into a common street level encounter... and he'd be completely fucked if the demi-human gang from a few chapters ago didn't show up to save him near the end. Not to say Naofumi will continue to remain under powered (although I do generally like under powered protagonist than over powered), but I want to show how both him and Malty start out as clumsy amateurs and have to slowly climb up the power level.

**Replies to some guest reviews:**

It's too much a shame to not have canon Dark! Naofumi show up in some way. And considering even Dark! Naofumi values his trusted companions, I think it's in character he'd fuss over Malty who in this timeline saved him from being condemned as a criminal. There will definitely be more jealousy from Malty as female characters come near Naofumi.

XDDD

**To Night:**

I don't want to spoil too much, but Naofumi will certainly talk to Malty about his world later in some of their bonding moment... and everyone will get to see how Malty would imagine modern Japan through Naofumi's description.

XD

**To Crimson:**

I'm honored you think my overall plot is good, thank you very much for your kind words!

Speaking of canon... this is obviously my own personal taste, but I think the author made the wrong decision to focus so much effort on the made up video game like mechanic. It's interesting for 10 chapters or so... but later all it did is to make the power level of an otherwise kind of generic isekai power fantasy story more quantifiable.

The world building on the other hand... could have been genuinely ground breaking. For an otherwise very run of the mill summon hero to save their fantasy world story, I like the impression on how this Wave of Catastrophe has happened so many times through out history, the world leaders stopped seeing the summoned heroes as their savior, and more as a kind of war resource to fight over and exploit.

I think if the canon story actually focused more on their world building, it could have became the Isekai subgenre equivalent to what 'A Song of Ice and Fire' is to western High Fantasy genre: A well made subversion/deconstruction of the genre itself in addition to a story set within the genre.

Then again, the reason canon Rising isn't what I think it could have been is a huge reason why I'm passionate to write fanfiction for it.

:P


	12. 11: Care

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Sadly, once again due to both health and other issues, Comrade Broseph only managed to edit this chapter all the way till Naofumi's party leaves the Inn to go to Elhard's Smithy. Although he did provide feedback as I was re-writing this chapter to make sure the chapter makes logical sense. So once again, biggest thanks to Comrade Broseph for all the constructive feedbacks and editing this chapter.**

**The rest of the chapter is edited by Ace-Triad, big thanks for them offering to help Beta-read this story.**

**Also, thank Fluffball13 for reading the first version of my script and providing feedbacks, especially a lots of information regarding the Light Novel version. **

**And special mention to lord Martiya for indirectly inspiring the 'Smith Demon' joke in my story. Back in chapter 3, where Elhard gave so much (unwanted) good advice to Malty on how to properly dress for adventure is directly borrowed from his story 'The Hero Melromarc Needs and Deserves'.**

**More author's note at the end for anyone interested to see me blabber more.**

* * *

The people passing the Shield Hero's group quickly avert their eyes and move away. Some of the less cowardly passersby even scrunch up their noses and openly sneer at them.

Mein would probably cause a big fuss on the indignity, if she isn't still shaken from her near death encounter in the slum. Besides, if she saw herself as she was right now she'd scrunch up her face in disgust too. She is covered in blood and mud from head to toe after all.

All things considered, she should suggest to her Naofumi to let her take them all to a nearby river and clean up first, before they even consider going to a high-end lodging like Deidric's Inn. The proprietor is a well-known follower of the Church of the Four, but there's still 50/50 chance the owner will simply call the guards and toss them out considering how putrid they are.

Word of that… that slaughter… back in the slum alley will surely draw the attention of the city guard eventually. Even if they don't usually make a habit of patrolling in those parts it's going to be hard to ignore something on the magnitude of what occurred.

Hopefully it will all be pinned on the demi-human supremacist gang though. But for now it'd be best to lay low just in case.

Unfortunately the raccoon cub isn't the only one who is afflicted by ravenous hunger. Not after Mein emptied the contents of her stomach in the slums. And considering an inn's restaurant usually isn't very busy in a lazy afternoon... they'll just have to bear the financial burden of paying extra for the proprietor's inconvenience.

Speaking of which, Naofumi stops right in front of the capital's finest lodging establishment. He looks thoughtful for a moment before he strips off his dirty traveling cloak and gives Mein a quizzical look. "Maybe, it's better we store our traveling cloaks into my [INVENTORY]. Most of the... dirt… is on them. We can put them back on after we have something to eat and go wash them in a river."

"That's good thinking, Master Naofumi." The undercover princess quickly takes her own cloak off and hands to Naofumi'. With a slight green shimmer both sets of expensive but dirty attires seemingly dissolve into nothing to be stored inside a Hero's inventory. Well, that's certainly a helpful feature for those chosen by the Legendary Weapons. Mein has to admit she's a little jealous.

The orange eldritch abominations relax their jaws and fall down from Naofumi's body to bounce at his feet. They follow the Shield Hero inside as he pushes open the wooden door.

Mein can't help but shuffle her feet back at the sight of Naofumi's balloons again. The lizard man steps right over her and strides his way right after Naofumi. But for some reason, both the rabbit man and raccoon girl stay right beside her. The girl's eyes look unsure as they dart between the incognito princess and the inn. It's getting on her nerves.

"What are you two waiting for?"

Kyubey simply points his good arm at a sign right beside the door. Mein feels like slapping herself for missing something so obvious... and the feeling intensified after she reads what's written on it.

ENTRY TO DEMI-HUMANS AND BALLOONS PROHIBITED or NO DEMI-HUMANS OR BALLOONS ALLOWED (your choice qinlongfei).

Oh...

DAMNATIONS!

**Chapter 11: A Hero's Care**

There is already a stare off between the Shield Hero and the inn keeper by the time Mein barges through the front door like a gale. To the relief of the undercover princess, at least nobody's hand is on their weapon's hilt... or one of the chair legs yet.

The innkeeper, likely the appropriately named Deidric or his descendant, rubs his fingers together around his well-trimmed mustache. An action that reminds Mein of the jovial black market merchant they met not too long ago. Although there is certainly nothing jolly about the mood in the lobby, considering the deep frown both on Naofumi's and the innkeeper's face.

"A law abiding Hero such as milord surely understands rules are put into place for a reason?"

"I'm only buying food to feed my companions, not asking for handouts. Surely a shrewd businessman as you can understand the value of not turning down a customer? Demi-human or not?" Naofumi's brow lowers dangerously towards the bridge of his nose.

"Well, yes. But milord has to also understand. Your companion is highly intimidating. And he's scaring my other customers. Not to mention you have actual... you know, monsters with you, magical seals on them or not." The inn keeper points to the doorframe that leads to the restaurant with his free hand.

Mein turns her head together with Naofumi to peek inside. The inn restaurant looks like a typical hot but lazy afternoon: Some adventurers loiter around here and there with a mug of alcohol in hand or playing cards with some copper change on one of the tables. A few lower class but relatively well-off commoner families are eating out while the establishment isn't very busy.

Or at least they were. Most of them had paused what they were doing to stare at the Shield Hero.

The children among them lean into or hide behind the adults, but also silently peek out to get a look at the reptile demi-human, a rare sight even amongst demi-human communities. It's not hard to see they are equally fascinated and terrified to look at something that seems more monster than man.

"...Oh, right." Naofumi's brow rises up back into his hairline. "See, Lautrec is intimidating, but he's not actually dangerous... probably…"

"Do you want to try and stop one of the Goddess' faithful? We owe everything, include our lives to her. Standing in my way is standing in her way." The lizard man gives a lipless smirk to the inn keeper. The orange abominations seem to agree with his sentiment as they hop on the lobby desk and start hissing towards business owner.

Yep, they are definitely more trouble than they are worth. And no, she's not edging towards the door because she's scared of those demons of teeth and pain! She's... she just needs some fresh air. YES! She simply wants to have some fresh air!

"Not helping here, guys!" Naofumi quickly puts his arms onto the lobby desk to hide the cosmic spheres of doom. "I understand your concern, sir innkeeper. But can we at least buy some food and just leave?"

"M-m-my name's Deidric, Master Shield Hero. And of course you may buy some food here... although I don't know why milord couldn't buy some from a stand in the Great Bazaar. They have all sorts of food selling stalls after all." The business owner has his back against the back wall. He is no doubt intimidated by the still growling eldritch monsters, though Mein can't blame him. "And demi-humans aren't barred from entering."

"I've only seen the stalls sell something like fitters, or kebabs and I had the mind for something like stew... something easy to digest for a sick and hungry child." Naofumi quickly begins to stick the balloons right onto his armor... which sadly doesn't hide them well due to his lack of a big traveling cloak.

"A sick and hungry girl... huh." The innkeeper nods his head along in thought. Perhaps he is the charitable type? In that case now is the perfect opportunity to play the pity card!

"Yes, Sir Deidric. A sick and hungry girl. Come here, Raphtalia..." Mein pushes the front door open and waves her hand at the emaciated looking raccoon cub.

The girl slowly peeks her head through the doorway and inspects the posh looking inn. She finally steps inside after a third wave of Mein's hand, all the while looking down at her feet. A sorry emaciated figure dressed in rags and covered in filth.

Deidric's eyes visibly widen in shock and pity and he raises a hand to cover his mouth. Mein on the other hand has no sympathy towards this innkeeper who is currently standing between her empty stomach and a nice warm meal. She simply pushes Raphtalia to the front of the lobby to let Deidric have a good look at the still more than a little sickly looking demi-human child.

"Master Naofumi, the Shield _Hero_-" The disguised first princess of Melromarc gives a quick glimpse towards the adventurers loitering around the restaurant to exam their reaction. Thankfully, none of them seem to be interested jumping in to interrupt the conversation. "-just saved this child starving to death in the slums and he wants to make sure she can go to sleep tonight with a full belly. Surely, my kind sir isn't so heartless as to refuse such a simple request?"

"Ah... you are a darling, aren't you, little one?" It might be Mein's imagination, but the novice adventurer swears Deidric's eyes seem to instantly water and his mouth begins to quiver as he takes a good look at the pitiful state Raphtalia is in.

The innkeeper bends down to be at eye level with Raphtalia. He raises one hand towards the girl's chin like he wants to pinch her face, but the motion is unsure. A few inches from coming in contact with her skin his hand stops, frozen before it touches her sunken cheek. Instead it settles down to ruffle her dirty and messy hair instead.

It's easy to pontificate one's hatred for demi-humans in glorious Melromarc, but it does get substantially harder to preach hatred in front of a child thin enough to be blown away by a gust of wind… No matter that children have a tendency to grow up. People are simply fools like that - only seeing what's there in the present, rather than what will be there given time.

"Yeah, she is… Anyway, if the problem is my companion's intimidating presence... do you have an old unused table and maybe some chairs? Or even a big old blanket? We can set ourselves up outside your inn, or even in the side alley so we aren't in the way of your business." Naofumi quickly chimes into the conversation, providing an alternate solution to their problem.

"Yes, we do have some old tables and chairs in the back storage. They are a bit rickety so we don't have them in the restaurant to keep our image, but they shouldn't collapse under you. If your companions don't mind moving those themselves... well, my property right only covers what happens inside my inn and not outside."

The inn keeper seems to quickly take the outing Naofumi handed to him, although the shrewd business runner seems to look conflicted for a second. "The stew might take a while though, we don't serve it for lunch since not many want to buy it in a hot afternoon."

"That's alright. We can wait for your chef to make them... or I'd even be willing to cook it myself if you are willing to rent me your kitchen."

"Are you now?" Deidric's eyes open wider and he even forgets the honorifics used for addressing Legendary Hero. He quickly catches himself and hides his perceived blunder behind a cough. "I mean, if milord is willing to indulge yourself in such a menial task, we certainly won't object to it. You certainly don't hear many tales of how a Legendary Hero would stoop to cooking for his companions, but if that is what Master Shield Hero wishes I will not stand in your way. Master Shield Hero will of course pay for the ingredients used, yes?"

"Sure. And don't worry, cooking won't do anything to ruin my reputation after what already happened. Well, lead the way then." Naofumi nods his head at the middle aged inn keeper. He picks the balloons off his body and sets them onto the floor before turning to the raccoon cub. "Wait for me outside. And you three, look after Raphtalia while I'm gone. Okay, guys?"

The demi-human girl nods her head with enthusiasm and she quickly scampers outside, the three eldritch horrors jovially bouncing right behind her.

Naofumi's eyes follows them till they disappear outside. He gives a slight shake of his head and follows Deidric to the back of the restaurant, presumably to where the kitchen is. After a moment Mein and the lizard-man go after him.

"All I have is rabbit pill jerky, though it's not very fresh. Do you have some poultry lying around? Chicken soup is good for sick people." The young other worlder's eyes travel around the kitchen looking through different herbs and slabs of meat hanging from the walls.

"I have this fresh cut of filorial ribs straight from the butchery, milord. If that's to your liking?" The inn keeper points his finger towards the meat in question. For some reason, the eyes of the Shield Hero widen like a dinner plate at the inconspicuous looking meat.

"That's the rib from a chicken?" Naofumi's eyes dart back and forth between the offending meat in question and the bamboozled Deidric. "It looks as big as a prime rib roast!"

"Well... not a baby chick, no. A cut of rib from an adult bird, obviously. Are filorials smaller where milord comes from?"

"I don't know about this 'filorial'... but where I'm from, this big cut of meat will probably come from the whole chicken. Guess the saying 'Chicken Rib' doesn't work in this country." Naofumi blinks a couple of times at the inn keeper's question as he begin to mumble to himself once again. He shakes himself out of his stupor and begin roll up his sleeves. "I'll get to work cooking it up. The marrow from the rib bones should make the soup taste richer and it'll be a good source of calcium for Raphtalia. Mein, you and Lautrec set up the table and chairs while I cook us a warm meal."

Truthfully, Mein doesn't want to leave Naofumi's side and be left alone with the reptile who is more obviously unhinged than the Bow Hero in his justice funk. But refusing the request isn't a real option, not from a chef in his kitchen.

Even if the position is only temporary, the chef rules supreme in his domain. Assuming one does not want to lie in bed with a whole collection of [Poisoned] debuffs for a whole week from bad food.

"Very well, Master Naofumi. I shall make sure Lautrec does not scare more people while we set the tables and chairs." The undercover princess looks up to see another lipless smirk from Lautrec. She shudders as they follow Deidric into a storage room in the back.

The two of them takes one of the more sturdy looking tables out into the side alley. Mein gives a quick glance to the main street to look for the raccoon cub. It seems like she's fascinated with some kids who are bouncing around a rubber ball sewn together from what looks to be balloon skin.

Mein's heart leaps into her throat as she wonders if the eldritch abominations were so cleanly and cleverly disposed of by mere children when she wasn't looking, but it settles down in less than a second when she spots them next to Raphtalia. Unfortunately, the three orange horrors are fine.

She can't help but keep thinking more on the girl herself… Demi-human or not, it seems like this Raphtalia is still just a dumb kid who has no idea what a fortuitous situation she landed herself in by pure chance. She is a demi-human slave girl purchased by the Hero of The Shield, one who obviously feels very sorry for the state she found herself in.

As unfitting for the throne of glorious Melromarc as Mein think the other three Legendary Heroes are, the Shield Hero does also have one glaring weakness as a future ruler. He is too much of a big softie at heart. Someone who will be taken advantage of by a lot by his subjects if she can't correct this problem.

Oh, he certainly does have a backbone and can be determined to stand his ground. But he is too empathetic to weaklings. The immediate concern for her now is how much Her Naofumi cares for this dead weight in their party, simply because how bad the situation she found herself in.

And with such strong care, what would happen once the slave girl inevitably grows into her mature body as she leeches enough EXP from the rest of their effort and levels up? The feelings of compassion and pity would surely turn to those of lust. The ear groping could already be taken as an indication of that. And when it comes to foolish young men lust can easily be mistaken for love.

"If you finished staring at the girl how about you help set up? My lady." The unpleasant nasal tone of the lizard man brings Mein right back to reality. She turns around, and sees Lautrec holding one chair in each of his hands. His form albeit much larger is almost as emaciated as Raphtalia's, though some wiry muscles do show through his rags.

"Watch your tongue and do not presume to order me. And are you so pathetically weak that you lack the strength for a job like this? If that's the case, it's beyond me what use you could be to anyone, nevermind an apparent goddess."

Mein grinds her teeth together behind her strained smile as she spits the venomous words. It's best to establish the pecking order straight away, to not let the unruly slave get any false assumptions about the position he is in. "Now get to work, slave."

The lizard-man gives out a hiss and gives her a hard 'stare' with his milky blind eyes that forces Mein to restrain a shudder along her back. She succeeds in steeling herself however and stands her ground without giving an inch. Eventually the lizard-man spits on the alley right at her feet before going back to continue setting up the tables and chairs.

That's right, you filthy mongrel! You best listen to my orders, or else I'll have to tell Da- Naofumi! I'll tell Naofumi!

Turning her head Mein notices that Kyubey was watching the confrontation silently from a few feet away, but once she gives him a look after the proper hierarchy was re-established he immediately goes back to work right behind the lizard-man without raising a fuss.

For the next few minutes Mein watches and directs the efforts of the two adult slaves as they take the furniture she deems suitable for use from the storage room at the back of the inn and set it up next to the entrance on the side of the alleyway facing into the main street.

Once they are just about done a bout of cruel and howling laughter draws their collective attention over to the main street. The raccoon-girl is currently squatting on the cobblestone road holding her tiny hands over her ears to cover her head, while some of the kids from earlier are tossing pebbles at her.

Kyubey slowly walks towards the open street, though it's hard to tell if he'll simply collect the cub or if he's going to do something else to those children having fun at Raphtalia's expense.

Before he can do anything however, the kid's howling laughter turns into simple howling as the all-consuming toothy spheres of malevolence jump out of Raphtalia's shadow and begin snarling at them. The brats quickly scramble away as the now angry abominations with their furious triangular eyes chomp after them and give chase while screeching in their demonic tongue.

"Hmm. Kids _are_ known to be some of the cruelest creatures out there." Mein can't help but comment. "Though they probably don't deserve to be devoured alive by those beasts." After all, she wouldn't wish those daemons on anyone. Not even on her greatest enemy.

When no response comes she realizes Kyubey is ignoring her. He is still moving towards Raphtalia who is sprawled on the ground and he isn't slowing down. In fact, he breaks into a full sprint towards her and tackles the girl who is still paralyzed with fear across the street.

The incognito princess is still wondering where this strange, downright aggressive action came from when a commanding voice booms across the street.

"OUT OF THE WAY, ANIMALS!"

Mein only manages to walk up to the opening of the side alley between the inn and a general good store as a company of beast riders storm their way past everyone on the cobblestone road. She fails to get a good look at the riders themselves, though the beasts of burden are another story.

They all have the majestic head of an avian on the lithe body of a very large feline. The lack of wings on their back signifies those monsters are the lesser cousin of the more well-known griffin – the demigryph. Though the beasts are still a symbol of status for their riders.

While lacking the long range stamina of filorials favored by the scouts, or the charging ability of raptors most commonly known as 'knight's dragon', demigryphs are unmatched in their agility and the ability to tear their enemies apart with their strong beaks and claws.

This makes them the ultimate heavy attack unit, in tandem with their riders their shock capabilities are practically tailor suited for tearing apart even the most heavy infantry formations. Their relative rarity compared to filorials or raptors makes them reserved for elite knights who are often the best of the best in any nation's army.

Mein pokes her head out of the alley and looks at the quickly disappearing knights, she catches a quick glimpse of the banner: A war hammer over a stylized wing. The insignia of house Winchester, likely with their family motto 'Freedom through Strength' underneath.

Aside from Lord Seatto who unfortunately perished during the first Wave, Mein was dimly aware of the fact that the remaining three of the 'Four Riders of Melromarc' had been recalled from their respective fiefdoms to the capital city. But it appears that now for some reason her father was sending one of them out on a quest… Just how important is the errand that needed to be carried out for it to be one of the Riders though?

Unless they are to escort her bratty sister back to the capital?

But why send out the demigryph riding Cardinal Company of Count Winchester? As much as demigryphs are the kings of land combat, they aren't known for their long range stamina. The filorial riding Greenhorns of Baron Elric 'Green Thumb' would surely be more suited for such task...

Mein feels like slapping her own head after that thought. It's actually all pretty obvious.

Out of the Four Riders, the first one, the late Marquis Seatto, was a well known demi-human sympathizer, on the verge of being considered a traitor by many. The second Rider, Count Ludwig Von Balveproven, is about as rare a find as a virgin in red light district - a Church of Three adherent who does NOT hate demi-humans simply for the fact of their existence.

The third, Baron Elric, does not care if you are a human or a demi-human, as long as you do not trample his crop field, in which case he WILL evict you from his property with extreme prejudice even if you happen to be the Pope.

Out of the four most decorated knight commanders, only Count Winchester wears his distaste for demi-humans openly on his sleeve. So given the current geopolitical climate of course father would send him out to collect Melty and return her back to the capital. No one could be more trusted to make sure that not a single demi-human goes within a mile of her little sister, hence rendering the possibility of Melty's assassination and Malty's rightful ascension nearly null.

This is just the worst! Why doesn't she get her own company of knights as an escort when her sister gets one!?

"Let's go Raphtalia. It's better that we stick to the side alley." It seems like the rabbit-man managed to recover from his dive to push the raccoon girl out of harm's way. He stands back up and brushes stray hairs away from said girl's face while the balloons bounces their way back to them.

They begin to lap at Raphtalia's face with their slimy tongues, washing away some of the dirt, however replacing it with their much more disgusting not to mention likely harmful slobber.

"I'll go check the kitchen." Mein shudders at the astral spheres of pain as they begin to make their way to them. As she enters the inn, her nose immediately picks up the rich and sweet scent of the stew her Naofumi is no doubt in the process of making, her mouth watering even without tasting it.

In the kitchen, the Hero of The Shield seems to be in a trance as he dices up vegetables and tosses them into a big pot of stew with what can only be described as practiced efficiency and grace.

A middle aged man dressed in the white regalia of the chef looks rather flabbergasted as he stands next to Naofumi. His eyes follow every movement Naofumi is making, no doubt trying to commit the recipe, if not Naofumi's actual exact movements, to memory.

Naofumi makes some stirring movement with the pot while bobbing his head up and down, probably humming some kind of tune in his mind while he cooks. It seems like in his concentration, he remained completely oblivious to what just happened outside. Good thing too, the last thing Mein needs right now is for him to feel even more sorry for the blasted raccoon cub.

He picks the soup ladle up from the bubbling pot and turns to the head chef. "I'd give it another hour... maybe two for the stew to draw out all of the flavor from the meat and the bones, and make all the vegetables soft and nice to chew. May I leave the kitchen for now to go equip my party and come back later?"

The presumed head chef of Deidric's Inn takes a half step back like he's surprised the Shield Hero would bother to address him.

"Of course, milord! I'll make sure the stew does not overflow. It'll be an honor to help assist one of the Heroes in preparing a true culinary masterpiece!"

Is it just the misconception of the First Princess, or the head chef should be more... prideful of their own territory and field of expertise? That comment is borderline bootlicking, even if it is aimed at a Legendary Hero.

"Mein!" Naofumi turns to the still distracted undercover princess when her stomach growls. "Did everyone set the tables already? Sorry, but the stew will take some time to cook. Let's go buy some more camping supplies, clothes and gear for our party and come back."

"I would have liked to taste Master Naofumi's cooking sooner, but I guess all things come to those who wait. Yes, I agree with Master Naofumi we should have our party equipped as soon as possible, so we don't get caught off guard by someone else."

Naofumi's eyes lose focus for a brief moment. The young Hero is no doubt thinking back to when Mein was almost gutted by those fanatics while he'd been distracted trying to revive one of the rats from Siltvelt.

Yes, feel guilt! It will only serve to strengthen his indebted attitude towards her!

"Yeah, that was way too close for comfort. Let's go visit the blacksmith first. We can get everyone cleaned and dressed later." Naofumi breaks out of his stupor and walks up to Mein. He takes her hand into his own, and leads her out of the kitchen.

Just like the princess in disguise wanted. It's better for her Naofumi to focus most of his attention on her and not on those replaceable slaves!

* * *

"Welcome to my shop... what happened to you two!?" The blacksmith is polishing a kite shield when Mein enters his shop with Naofumi. The brow of the Demon in disguise immediately raises up all the way up to his bald scalp when he sees who open his door. "You two look like you tasseled some slum gutter rats and lost... oh."

"Something like that." Naofumi's voice sounds a little drained at the moment. It reminds Mein of that one time where she overheard a knight complaining to his colleague about his wife taken all his liquor money. Thankfully, her Naofumi does NOT have a drinking problem.

The eyes of the bald smith falls on the three demi-human wearing tattered rags after Shield Hero Naofumi and Mein. His crosses his massive tree trunk like arms in front of his chest. His scarred face scrunches up with obvious distaste. "So what, you are into slave trade now?"

"I don't like it either. But it can't be helped. "Naofumi guides Mein to a wooden bench near the counter. He helps the fake adventurer sits down on it to stare right back into the eyes of the smith. "This country hates the Shield Hero as much as it hates the demi-human. Isn't it right? At least I can make sure they aren't mistreated."

Mein slowly raises her hand and takes off her leather helmet. The ugly thing manages to both look and smell worse than when she first gets it with rotting garbage sticking to it. In a way, Mein is almost glad the Smith Demon recommended this to her on the first day. It helped cushion her fall a little, and it blocked those unspeakable trash from getting into her beautiful auburn hair.

The smith stops locking eyes with Naofumi and stares at her intently. After a few moments he lets out a deep breath and shrug his shoulders. "I see your companion told you how glorious Melromarc works. Yeah, tough luck, shield boy. I don't care about that religious mumbo jumbo because I'm trying to run a business. Others aren't so forgiving."

Naofumi helps Mein strip her dirty leather armor off. She can't help but feel the glare of Smith Demon traveling up and down her body. Despite there is no lecherous feeling to it, the princess in disguise can't help but feels more than a little naked under his gaze.

"Hmm... I was halfway sure she'll just swindle some equipment from your provision money, and then disappear into the night. Guess I still make mistakes about people once in a while. Shame, I was enjoying my string of right on the coin predictions."

Mein begins to grinds her teeth together once again behind her mask of nonchalance managed from constant imitation of nobles in court. The condescending way this smith talk about her as if she's not right in front of him is really starting to grate on the nerve of the princess. "I'm right here, you know."

"So you are. You better not try anything to pull a fast one over Shield Boy." The rugged looking smithy owner lets out a dismissive huff at Mein's indignation. She tries her best to keep a professional smile on her face. The real Demon or not, it's never a good idea to make an enemy out of the person who supply you with equipment.

"I almost got convicted on the third day. Mein cleared my name in court. She told me about the Three Heroes Church after." Naofumi places a hand on Mein's shoulder with a distant look in his eyes, likely thinking back on what happened a few days ago.

While the trial turned into a complete joke when she refuses to condemn her Naofumi, he still endured a lots of stress, fear and humiliation when he's dragged all the way into the court room from the inn, in nothing but his underwear, no less.

There is clear affection and gratitude behind his slightly glassy eyes. The Shield Hero's sentimental nature can be rather... misguided when he focuses on those demi-human slaves, but Mein sure won't complain about it when she is the subject of affection.

"Still, how did a religion like this even start? I know this 'Shield Hero always side with the demi-humans' thing that's happened throughout history... but to antagonizing one of them, to the point you have a cult demonizing him and willing to kill him? That sounds pretty dumb, when you need all four heroes to fight the Wave."

"Heard all about it on the street. Sordid affair, that trial is. There's still rumor how you either threatened, or brainwashed your companion to clear your name." The smith huffs at Naofumi's words. He lets his arms drop to his sides.

"Sounds more like desperate ramble of Three Heroes fanatic than truth to me! If you can brainwash people, why don't you prance around with a company of beautiful girls like the spear idiot? But religion ain't rational, kid. People believe in all sort of stuff, you'll hear all kinds of outlandish rumors if you start running a business cater to adventurers like me."

The balloons pick this moment to relax their maws of abyss and fells off Naofumi. It makes Mein recoils back she almost fell right off the bench before Naofumi grabs her. The deceptively cute looking terrors flocks their way to the raccoon girl, and the cub even has the nerve to smile and pet all three of them!

Maybe the Smith Demon is right! What if this raccoon girl is being slowly but surely converted to the first acolyte of the Cosmic Spheres of doom! And the Demon of the blacksmith is trying to warn them about butting into his turf! After all, it takes one to know one.

"But it's more than just religious excuses. We had a war with Siltvelt, the demi-human country, a few decades ago." The Smith Demon continues his annoyed rant on everything while Mein tries her best to reel her emotion in, so she doesn't have a repeat of what happened back in the slum.

"The country that worships the Shield Hero." Naofumi seems to notice the weird look Elhard the Smith shot at Mein, he quickly clarified. "I met couple of demi-humans a while back. They said they were Siltvelt envoys. Their plan sounds iffy, so I turned them down."

Mein notices her Naofumi left out the part about them admitting to be Siltvelt spies. It's a good thing to see the Shield Hero also knows the art of omission in his speech.

"Hmph, not surprised they tried to steer you away. I doubt they're real envoys. We aren't best buddies with those ones." The blacksmith huffs at the mention of the Siltvelt 'envoy'. "They occupied Melromarc for a few years, did a lot of disgusting things, left lot of scars in people. Did you know those Siltvelt bastards had 'the right of the first night' when a Melromarc girl marries back in the day?"

"Right of the first night? Sounds familiar..." Naofumi repeats the name a few times under his breath. His breath appeared to lump in his throat as his mouth trembled for a brief moment. The young hero turns to look at Elhard dead in the eye and spits out every syllable. "They legalized rape."

"Our king didn't start dishing out capital punishment on rapists for no reason, kiddo. Like I said, lots of bad blood not that long ago. The wounds are still fresh in people's minds. Most can't tell civilized demi-human who's been living in Melromarc apart from those savage Siltvelt sons of whores. So they just hate them all." Elhard the smith scrunches his nose, his arms is crossing in front of his chest again.

"And I'm supposed to be the king of a country of rapists..." Naofumi squeezes his eyes tightly shut and leans his head to the wall. "No wonder everyone thought I tried to force myself on Mein."

"It's not your fault, Master Naofumi." Mein leans closer to the young man from another world. She wraps an arm around Naofumi's back and whispers into his ears. "You can't blame everything bad that happened in this world, things that has nothing to do with you on yourself. Those Siltvelt barbarians invaded us without a Shield Hero as their king, nobody should blame it on you. If you were their king, I'm sure it would never have happened."

"For once we agree, lass." The smith demon gives another one of his patronizing huff as he goes back to polish the kite shield. Mein grinds her teeth at the smith demon's jab at her. "You came here to buy something for your slaves, right?"

"I like to think of them as my companions, but yeah, I need to get them armed and outfitted. We already got jumped by some cult fanatics back in the slum. I don't want to go through that again with them in rags and without weapons." Naofumi puts one hand over Mein's hand on his shoulder. He cocks his head sideways and gives Elhard an appeasing look. "You won't sell them defective equipment because they are demi-human, right?"

"Who do you think I am!? I don't deal with slave traders and man hunter bastards! But I always sell the top quality with people I DO trade with." The blacksmith throws his wet cloth onto the counter with such force it makes a splash sound. His fist begin to hammer on the counter like he's playing a drum. "Not good for business, if my customers don't come back in one piece, or at all. Unless you start to capture slaves yourself next time I see you, I'll strangle you myself. What's your budget?"

"I see... no worry about me turning into a slave trader. I want to stop it when I'm strong enough, I'll definitely grant my companions freedom when they are higher level." Shield Hero Naofumi nods his head as his eyes look over his three demi-human slaves, his sight lingers for a precious second too long on Lautrec... and the harmless rabbit man Kyubey for some reason.

He starts taking the money pouches down from his waist and begin to count his coins. "I'm thinking about... around 300 pieces of silver? We still need to buy some more tents and sleeping bags, but we can live off the land afterwards. I been doing it with Mein for the last three days."

"Should have your party fitted for the safer areas around Melromarc and more. Anything particular you are looking for?" The Blacksmith looks at the bunny man and the lizard man standing before him. He nods at Kyubey first. "Something light and fast that'll scale with your dexterity. A rapier, or a tuck if you want some extra Attack rating, right? And maybe a bow?"

"Rapier, a tuck is too heavy for me. Messed up my balance back in the slum when I tried to use one. And no bow." Kyubey rises his bad arm to show Elhard. "Birth defect."

"I see, shame really. Heard your people are good with long bows. Although..." The blacksmith begin to run his finger across his chin. He snaps his finger and dives into a large chest near the counter and begins digging through the things. He takes out a mini-crossbow afterwards. "Had this one for a while cause most customer either want long bow for fast firing speed and range, or a regular sized crossbow for extra stopping power."

The raccoon cub leaves the bench and walks up to the counter. She begins to eye the mini-crossbow with fascination, one of her tiny little hand even tries to reach for it before she catches herself. The girl probably think it's some kind of toy.

The smith demon continues his sales pitch without stopping to address the raccoon girl. "This mini-crossbow is called a Meiyujian, which roughly translates into "The Flechette-less Arrow'. Made in Siltvelt and favored by acrobats, spies and assassins. Internally loaded with six short flechetteless bolts for short range attack. You'll need someone with both hands to load for you afterwards, but it'll be good for six shots at least. I'll throw it in for 50 silver pieces, because you look like you'll need it, and it's just gathering dust in my chest."

Kyubey takes the mini-crossbow into his hand. He turns it around to give it a good look, and line it up against his eyes to try it out. The bunny man gives Naofumi a sideway glance afterwards. "If it's not too much trouble for Master Shield Hero?"

Naofumi gives Kyubey's emotionless face a long stare. It's a very strange look on the normally kind to a fault Shield Hero. Mein wonders if Kyubey reminded him someone in his past... someone who isn't a very nice person presumably. "We'll take it."

"Good, my rapier section is over there by that hunting armor." The Smith Demon points his hand points to the gold glided ivory armor. Mein lets her gaze linger on that piece of art for an extra second longer, thinking how pretty she'll look in that compares to her hobo armor. She moves her eyes on the wall the armor is set against to look at an assortment of rapiers. "Most of them are for ceremonies or for decorating the wall, but you should find a few good ones for fighting. Go pick one yourself."

"Thank you." Kyubey gives Elhard the Smith a nod, he walks to the rapier section to try different ones out.

The lizard man steps up to face the Smith Demon. For a second, the raving lizard man locks his dull blind eyes with the angry looking scarred blacksmith. Lautrec's lips eventually part way into a sneer. "Got any curved sword, old man?"

"Have this pair of shotels here, take it or leave it." Elhard narrows his eyes at the lizard man. He takes out the weapons from his large chest again and slams them down on his counter.

Lautrec tightens his clawed hand around the hilt. He begin to wave the weapons around in front of the counter to check out their balance, much to the Smith Demon's displeasure, judging by his deepening frown. The reptile lets the weapons drop down on the floor after a few test slices. "They'll serve my goddess nicely."

Mein takes her eyes away from the two demi-humans trying out their weapons. She sees Naofumi running his fingers on the fluffy ear of the raccoon girl with a content smile. The demi-human girl in question is petting the balloons hopping in her lap in a similar manner.

The sphere of cosmic horror rolls their body left and right nudging each other, occasionally licks Raphtalia's finger. The girl is either completely indoctrinated as their first acolyte, or simply too uneducated to comprehend their true form.

It seems like the cub has resigned to the fate of being the Shield Hero's petting animal.

Mein gnaws her finger at that display. Back in the Dust District, she can't exactly tell Naofumi to leave that raccoon girl with the slave trader with her being ill. Not after she positioned herself as a slave sympathizer to guilt trip... eh, 'convince' him to purchase slaves by appeasing his infatuous sense of helping the weak and unfortunate. But keeping the damn raccoon girl in their party present its fair share of problems.

After a few days traveling with the Shield Hero, Mein is very confident she has most of the otherworldly young man figured out. His occasional quirky comments notwithstanding.

The young man is extremely lax. He is someone who stops his steps to wait for the weak to catch up, rather than leave them in the dust. That proves to be very fortunate when he does his best to protect her instead of berating her like the Sword Hero. But it's not so great when he is showing the same sentiment to other girls.

Yes, she is willing to bet on all her saving that Shield Hero Naofumi is the kind of man who is most attracted to girls who appears weak and helpless due to his compassionate personality. And who can be more feeble than a sick slave girl whose eyes are dull with hopelessness?

With demi-human's ability to mature almost overnight when they raise their level, the raccoon dog girl can seriously threaten her position given some time!

Granted, Shield Hero Naofumi's sentimental nature also means he won't easily throw away old things when he has something new. So this means he won't simply kick her aside, especially after she saved him from father's machination.

The incognito princess still doesn't like the idea of some upstart demi-human girl threaten her position. She rolls her eyes to try and figure a way to get rid of the nuisance.

It seems both her Naofumi and the Smith Demon are pointedly ignoring the fact they aren't talking about what weapon and armor to outfit this raccoon cub. The Shield Hero, she can understand for the aforementioned reason, but she'd assume the demon the Church warned everyone about would have no problem with sending a child to fight monsters. Maybe even a devil have some acts of evil he won't stoop to?

The fake adventurer's sight focuses on the Smith Demon cleaning his weapons and an idea pops into her head. "Master Naofumi, we are going to go kill monsters, no?"

"Yes, of course, Mein. Why ask?" Naofumi turns his head sideways in that curious baby chick like way that has become very familiar to Mein by now.

"Perhaps we should leave little Miss Raphtalia here with Mr. Elhard? Fighting monsters will be very dangerous for a child, not to mention she'll be teleported directly to the Wave, likely the most dangerous place on this land if she stays in our party. I think it's safer for her to stay with Mr. Elhard."

Mein's eyes quickly moves back and forth between Naofumi and the Smith Demon. The Shield Hero's face slowly dawns with realization while the bald man simply give her that long stare back from their first visit.

"You are right, Mein! That is a much better decision." Naofumi slaps the back of his head. He turns to look at the blacksmith. "Do you mind take care of Raphtalia, sir? I'm willing to play you."

"I will have you know one thing here, Shield Boy." The Smith Demon narrows his eyes and tosses the piece of cloth onto the counter. "Never, ever, call me 'Sir'."

Naofumi seems to be taken aback at Elhard's sudden change in demeanor as he sits back against the wall. Mein gives a quick glance over Naofumi to the little girl. Her face freezes up with abject terror and she almost drops the rubber terrors onto the floor.

"Aside from that... well, I'm well off enough to feed another mouth. Raccoon dogs are very good at numbers and running business. I can have her help with bookkeeping and some light cleaning so she can work to earn her keep. You'll only have to pay me for her medicine or get me the medicine yourself."

Elhard puts down the sword he's polishing a moment earlier on the counter. His eyes narrow to look at both Mein and Raphtalia. "But maybe you should ask little missy first. I don't think she likes the idea."

Naofumi's head quickly turns to look at Raphtalia. Mein can't see his face from the other side, but his voice is a note higher than usual. "What's wrong, Raphtalia? Are you afraid of uncle Elhard? He looks kind of scary, but he's a good man."

"Don't call me 'uncle' either, shield boy." Elhard walks around the counter to stand in front of Naofumi. His hammer like fist falls hard on the young man's head like a giant hammer. A loud bang echoes in the weapon shop. "I'm still young."

"Ouch..." Naofumi lowers his head and covers his scalp with both of his hands, a thin line of smoke slowly rises up from his head. Mein hangs her mouth open at the sight of the Shield Hero's insane defense being penetrated for the very first time. More credence to the idea of the true devil from her faith is this blacksmith! "Totally not helping here, uncle Elhard."

"...please...no..." The little raccoon girl leans into Naofumi's arm and begins to tear up. The three ineffable cosmic creatures of pain quickly hops up her shoulder and gently nibs at her messy dry hair. "...don't...leave me..."

"It's probably not a good idea to leave Raphtalia along with people she doesn't know. No offense to you, master blacksmith." Kyubey walks back to stand in front of the bench and gives Elhard a courtesy nod. A plain but sturdy looking rapier hanging by his pants. "She lost her parents in the first Wave, and her friend in slavery."

"Oh, right." Naofumi's hand freezes near the little girl's fluffy round animal ears. Mein bites down on her lower lips.

"Well, if the runt comes with us, give her a sword." Lautrec slowly struts his way to the group. His pair of shotels strapped to his back and the dagger he picked in the back alley on his waist. "She wants to be in the party? She fights for the party."

"But she's a kid! We shouldn't let kid do something dangerous like fighting monsters!" Naofumi throws his arms over his arm, his voice as loud as when he protested about getting slaves in the morning.

"We are going to the wild to fight monsters. We are going to be right in the thick of the Wave. She either learn to fight now, or some monster tears her apart like her parents." Lautrec crosses his arms in front of his chest, he huffs out a scowl with his reptilian face.

"That's a terrible thing to say!" Naofumi wraps his hand tightly around Raphtalia's shoulder and gives her a reassured shake.

"You are too soft, kid. Make up your mind. Either you leave the runt here where it's safe, or you take her with you and teach her how to survive the danger. You can't have both ways if you are a Legendary Hero."

Naofumi bites down on his lip and his brows twists together. It's clear he knows the reptile speaks the truth but his sentiment doesn't want to do something cruel to a child. The lizard swordsman mumbles under his breath like an afterthought. "The Goddess isn't pleased."

"...I will fight!" Everyone turns their head to look at the little raccoon girl. She scrunches her face up like one of the back alley thugs in an effort to look intimidating. Sadly with her small face and youthful appearance, she looks more like a puffed up Filorial chick, more adorable than threatening. "I will fight..."

"What a fine mess." Elhard closes his eyes and pinches his bridge. He waves at the little raccoon girl still trying and failing her best at give a back alley gangster look. "Come with me, kiddo. I'll find you a short blade... I'll throw in a set of armor for you on the house. My conscious won't take it if you die out there without proper protection."

"Go on, Raphtalia. You can trust Uncle Elhard." Naofumi gives the little girl a gentle push. Raphtalia gives him an unsure look before nodding her head. She stands up and follows the smith to the back shop, Yuzu stays on her shoulder the whole time like a faithful guard dog. "I don't like it. Raphtalia is so young, she should be a kid and enjoy life."

"We can't help it, Master Naofumi. It's better to let Raphtalia learn how to fight weak monsters, then risk losing her in the wave." Mein quickly hooks her arm into Naofumi's, she quietly whispers into the naive man's ear. "But we can still dot on her a little as you said, we should let a child be a child."

"Yes, you are right, Mein. Thank you." Naofumi gives the undercover princess a smile. He looks down to count his remaining coins. "Maybe we can give some treats to Raphtalia after we go back to the inn. Maybe buy something sweet for her."

"Too right you are, Master Naofumi." Mein's face smiles like a flower in full blossom, yet she fumes internally. The plan to leave the damn upstart animal with Smith Demon is perfect! Yet the little piglet had the nerve to foil her perfect laid plan by simply being a brat!

She pauses for a moment to wonder if that's how father feels when she went off the script during the Shield Hero's trial.

Bah! No matter! There'll be plenty opportunities to get rid of the little piglet once they are in the wild. She'll just have to bide her time and play the perfect big sister before another chance arise.

The Smith Demon choose this moment to escort the raccoon cub out of the back of the room. Mein and Naofumi manages to keep their faces straight for about five seconds. The princess in disguise begin to shake and snigger, the Shield Hero manages to fare better but he still has a visible smile on his face.

The proprietor of the Smith look rather affronted by their reaction, even if he himself has a rather obvious curve on the corner of his mouth. "Don't laugh at the poor girl, you imbeciles! That's the only thing I have that fits her... barely."

Barely fit the demi-human girl alright! Raphtalia is wearing a set of leather armor very similar to the hobo suit Mein has, but it looks decidedly different on her underdeveloped body.

The hood shaped leather helmet covers over the little girl's head like a water bucket. The leather armor on the other hand manages to reach all the way over her thigh and barely covers her knees, it looks more like a set of robes over the raccoon cub.

At least she no longer look like a starving refugee fleeing the wave, even if the raccoon girl resembles something more of a novelty act in a jester competition than an adventurer who is gearing up to fight for the realm against The Waves of Catastrophe.

"This is the smallest one I have in the stock. I don't outfit child soldiers as my regular business, you know." Elhard looks down at the raccoon girl, who is currently spinning head furiously. She's probably confused on why everyone suddenly look very happy. "Oh well, she'll grow into them once she levels up. It's well known fact that the body of demi-humans and beastmen mature as they gain levels."

Isn't that a withering thought…

"That's right, demi-human's body mature as they level up, don't they? Mein told me this..." Naofumi looks equally as solemn as Mein is feeling right now. He stands up from the bench, walks forward and kneels down in front of Raphtalia to adjust her hood up, so it's no longer blocking her eyes. The Shield Hero also brushes away a single strand of hair from the girl's face to look at her in the eyes. "I wish you can have a normal childhood. But as the Shield Hero, I have to fight the Wave."

A bit too late for that... if the cub already lost her parents and a friend.

The raccoon cub looks back into Naofumi's eyes. She grips the hunting knife on her waist firmly. "I will do my best to fight for your, Master."

"No, not Master. Naofumi is fine. I'll have to keep everyone of you as my slave for now, because I don't want to give those nutjobs in the Church of The Three an excuse to murder you. But I want all you to live free, not as slaves." Naofumi takes the bucket like leather helmet off Raphtalia's eyes to smooth out her messy hair. He puts the helmet right back on her head afterwards. "You only need to take care of yourself."

The demi-human girl simply tilt her heads sideways, obviously having a hard time comprehending Naofumi's words due to her less educated upbringing. She settles for a slow nod even if the meaning of his words obviously went over her head.

"What about you two? Are you only going to get weapons and armors for your new companions?" The Smith Demon goes back to wiping his counter as he gives Naofumi a sideway glance.

Mein gives the beautiful hunting armor another forlorn glance. She really want to have that beautiful piece of equipment on her, it'll surely be easier to attract her Naofumi's attention now they have another female member in their party.

"I was thinking about getting some heavier armor. I'm going to be our party's Main Tank... that means the main defender from where I'm from." The young man from another world quickly explains while Elhard gives him a completely bamboozled look.

"I have no attack power, so I should boost up my defense as much as possible. Some kind of heavy armor sounds best, but ideally it'll be easy to move around in when I need to reposition myself. I can pass my chainmail to either Kyubey or Lautrec."

"Something heavy set, but doesn't impede movement then..." The blacksmith scratches his beard while narrow his eyes. He seems to suddenly remember something as he goes to the back of the room. "I have just the thing, hang on."

Some more grunting and clanking noise echoes out of the back room. After a short period, the blacksmith takes a set of armor out on both hand and place it on the counter.

"This set is the Barbarian Armor - its name came from the tribes living on the Northern Skyguard tundra of Siltvelt. Most of them favor light armor for ease of mobility, but there is a specific subclass called 'Armored Hulk' who favor heavy armor and act as the clans' shield wall. They wear heavy plate near their chest, back, arm and feet with a set of monster leather underneath to ensure flexibility for the joints."

Mein tries very hard not to scoff at the idea of having er Naofumi wearing the armor of those Siltvelt savages. She gives a quick look towards the hero in question, and found himself looking rather intrigued by it. That's not good, she should direct her Naofumi away from any possible fascination towards those uncivilized animals! "Master Naofumi, perhaps a set of armor that makes look more like a raider boss isn't the best choice?"

"Why? It sounds like everything I asked for." Naofumi looks up from the armor while scratching his head.

"Is this another one of you want yourself and your hunky hunky hero man look good period, lass?" The brows of Smith Demon twist into a knot while he scoff with indignation. "Look here, lass. I'm no tailor, so I don't care if you want to wear a pretty little satin dress to some liberation day festival. But on the battlefield, functionality triumph over good looks. You can ask your big hero to buy you a pretty dress and himself a dashing suit to wear to the victory banquet after you both survive the Wave."

"It's not just about making myself, or Master Naofumi look nice!" Mein jumps up the bench and stomps her foot on the ground. Granted... the Smith Demon is right on the bet for her main motivation again, but that doesn't mean she'll keep taking his derision lying down.

"Think about it this way, what if Master Naofumi is mistaken by the knights and soldiers for a bandit in the wave when everyone's on edge? At best, we'll waste valuable time trying to sort ourselves. At worst, lots of people get hurt or get killed when they are distracted by Master Naofumi."

Both the Shield Hero and the Smith Demon run their hand under their chin with a distant look in their eyes. Naofumi manages to speak up first. "Mein does have a point. Plus, with that most Melromarc angry at Siltvelt thing... it's probably better if I don't wear their armor."

"Alright, I agree the lass has a point this time. Although it does put us into a bit of a difficult position. A set of armor that has the highest Defense rating means its heavy armor, they aren't very easy to move around. Not to mention you also want it to look heroic so people can tell you are the Shield Hero at a first glance, that's usually heavy plates..." Elhard closes his eyes and pinches his goatee while scrunching up his face heard.

He suddenly opens his eyes once again. "Wait! I know just the thing!"

The Smith Demon went back to his backroom and begin to look for something. At this point, Mein has half a mind to think he keep some kind of dimension portal to whichever infernal realm he crawls out of. After a while and a few loud curses from Elhard, the smithy owner comes out carrying a suit of heavy armor in his hand. "If this still doesn't make you both happy, I have nothing else for you."

Mein, Naofumi and even their demi-human slaves minus Lautrec moves closer to the set of armor. At first glance, it looks like a standard issued plate mail used by Melromarc knights.

But upon closer inspection, the incognito princess realizes the whole armor glows a light blue tint. She reaches her hand to hold the chest plate and takes a deep breath to heave it up... and almost trips over herself for how light it feels compared to the standard issued ones. "It feels so light in my hand!"

"Some retired veteran knight pawed this suit of plate mail to me a few years back when we got hit with a bad harvest. It was a real beaten up piece of shit back then, so I decided to experiment, figure I can't make it worse. Replace most of the plates with blue Chromezoid." The Smith Demon tries to keep his voice calm and nonchalant, but there is an unmistaken pride in his voice. Mein did trip over herself this time when she hears the word 'Chromezoid'.

"Mein! Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Naofumi quickly catches her and drags her back up her feet.

"Master Naofumi, Chromezoid is one of the most precious metals in this world, only behind Titanite in its durability, but much lighter especially the blue ones. To think one would casually use it to experiment on a badly beaten set of armor..." Mein begins to rub a hand over her bumped head. Chromezoid armor are highly valuable, and most high lords would kill to have a set of armor made by it. "It's unthinkable."

"It's not fully crafted with the thing, I just mixed some of the ore I smelted down into the original armor." The Smith Demon shrugs his shoulder once again, his eyes take the distant look once again. "Used to be an adventurer in my younger days. Me and my buddies found this vain of blue Chromezoid near the nest of a Griffin King this one time, and we managed to steal some of those precious ore before the owner came back of his feeding trip."

"I don't have enough ore to make an armor set, so I decided to play around with it when I got that beaten up piece of crap. Want to see if I can turn junk into treasure, since I paid ten silvers for it. Now, I don't recommend this baby to just anyone entering my shop, since it's my personal project. But about the only thing in my shop that fit your bill is this one."

"That sounds very expensive... I don't think I can afford it even if I buy nothing else." Naofumi looks intently down at the suit of armor. It's not hard to see the Shield Hero is tempted by this suit of Chromezoid Plate Mail.

"Tell you what, Shield Boy. Just hand your three hundred silver pieces to me, and take everything you got so far with you." Naofumi looks like he wants to say something, but Elhard just waves his tree trunk like arm. "I'm not giving you charity. You are one of the Heroes who will fight in the wave, right? That means you are putting your life on the line for all of us."

"Think of it as a loan to you, you get your party equipped to deal with this upcoming wave, and you can pay me back once you get more provision money from the king. I'll take about... eight hundred silver pieces more after you get the coins. No point fighting over who owns a cottage if it'll burn down the next day."

The Shield Hero gives his companions a look and sees everyone nodding their head. "We would still be missing a set of armor for Kyubey, or Lautrec in that case."

The lizard man, who previously seems to be in his own little world scrunch up his nose. "You can let the grass muncher have his armor. My goddess will watch over me, her embrace is my shroud. She'll not let me be killed by a stray arrow, or the maw of monsters."

The only response Naofumi dignify the lizard with is to slowly edging away from the deranged reptile. Mein honestly can't blame her Naofumi in this case, as she too begin to slowly put the counter between herself and Lautrec in an effort to shield herself. Speaking of which, the young hero turns to look at Mein with a sheepish look on his face. "We should have gotten some upgrade for you too, Mein. But it looks like we'll end up spend all our reserve on my armor."

"It is alright, Master Naofumi. My sword is good enough for most monsters we'll face, and this suit of leather recommended by Mr. Elhard..." Mein can't looks down at the dirty leather armor that currently sit on the corner of the bench. After a few days of wear and tear it is now stretched to fit comfortably on her body, even if it manages to both look and smell worse than when it was first purchased. "...is also sturdy enough, and Master Naofumi will protect me in battle. We should spend more money to arm our new companions instead."

Well... considering the first reason Mein decided to motivate the Shield Hero to get slaves into his party is so she no longer has to fight on the frontlines all the time... it's perfectly reasonable for them to get first dibs at new equipment.

As for the first princess turned novice adventurer herself... now that she has already shown her magical aptitude in front of the Shield Hero, she's very content to stay back right behind him where it is safe and toss fireballs at whoever come after them.

Yes, that is most definitely what's most befitting the role of a noble princess on the battle field. To stand behind her protectors, gracefully firing off magical spells at hideous monsters while commanding lowly demi-human slaves to fight them in melee range.

Somehow the Smith Demon is staring at her with intent focus once again. It seems like he's still highly suspicious of her. Oh well, it's not like he can do anything about it unless he decide to close his shop and join them on the field.

"Let's go back to the inn and have our late lunch. We should still have a good few hours to level up some more afterwards before we have to camp." Naofumi puts three of his money pouches onto the counter while he begins to put on the new armor. He gives a quick glance outside the window. "We'll buy some extra camping supplies for our new members with the rest of our funds."

* * *

The chef of the inn looks very happy when Naofumi steps back into the kitchen once again. "Ah, Master Shield Hero! Right on time when the soup is almost ready! This will be one of the finest dish indeed."

"I'm glad something I made up on the fly received such high praise." Naofumi smiles at the middle aged cook and gave back a polite bow. He grabs one of the soup ladle and takes a small dip from the bubbling stew, blow away the hot air and takes a tiny sip on his mouth.

The alluring scent of the vapor rising from the pot makes Mein's mouth water, especially on the account of her completely empty stomach.

The smile on his face slowly turns down wards as his lips twist around. "The meat is greasier than I first thought... could use something to balance out the flavor."

The princess in disguise turns her head to look at the Shield Hero turned chef. Granted, she hasn't yet tasted the stew itself, but it should be very good judging from the smell alone. Probably not fit for banquet but that's more of eating stew is naturally a messy affair, but definitely fitting for the dinner table of high lords and monarchs.

The Shield Hero looks around the kitchen while she is busy thinking. He spots some big orange colored pomelo fruit and nods his head. Naofumi begin to cut the thick skin open with his dagger and takes a small bit into his mouth. "Not bitter at all! This could work."

Mein can't do anything as she stand right by the wall, watching her Naofumi taking out the mortar and pestle into a thin paste. He adds the pomelo into the bubbling stew and mix it up evenly with the soup ladle, takes another sip and nods his head with satisfaction. "This should be good for the appetite, and the body."

Naofumi begins to fill five thick bowls with the steaming stew. Mein ends up carrying one in each hand, while Naofumi manages to bring out the rest with practiced ease even as he holds one bowl on his arm instead of hand. They only just sit down on the little table they set up in the alley when they hears some rowdy yelling inside the restaurant. "Hey, Deidric! I smell something good back in there, is your chef making something special today?"

Mein shakes her head at this behavior - that is why she does not like to mingle with those so-called adventurers, even if she herself is now one of them... only due to technicality! "The Shield Hero was cooking for his companions."

"Really? I'll have one of the bowls too, if he doesn't mind." There is some more muffled voice after this loud proclamation which Mein can't hear very clearly. "Ah, you worry too much. The Shield won't poison his companions, everyone knows he can't fight by himself."

The undercover princess decide to ignore the commotion in the restaurant and digs in to her meal, just like their demi-human slaves.

Speaking of which... two out of three are already putting new meaning to the phrase 'eating like animals'.

Lautrec simply grabs out a still dripping piece of the rib and shoves the whole thing into his gaping maw of razor sharp teeth. When he pulls the piece of rib out, no meat remains on the white bones.

Raphtalia takes exactly one spoonful into her mouth before she simply holds up the bowl with her tiny hands and start inhaling it into her mouth.

Untrained animals, the two of them.

The incognito princess gives a quick glance towards the Shield Hero. To her immerse disappointment, it does not look like her Naofumi disapprove their abhorrent table manner. In fact, the naive young man is smiling at the warm reception his stew is currently receiving from his companions.

In fact, the only comment he has towards Raphtalia is a short. "Slow down, don't choke yourself. There's plenty where this came from."

Kyubey on the other hand manages to eat with some grace as he slowly send spoonful of stew into his mouth. Yes, the rabbit man will be the one Mein keeps around once she regain her birthright as the crown princess of glorious Melromarc.

The grumble of her stomach reminded how hungry Mein truly is. She takes a spoonful of stew up and send it to her mouth... and has to physically fight the urge to copy what the raccoon cub is currently doing. The slight sour but sweet taste of the pomelo fruit manages to make the rich poultry stewed with vegetable feel refreshing as it slowly melt into her mouth.

She can eat this all day long!

"Well, guess everyone like it." Naofumi takes some of the jerky made of dried up rabbit pill meat and tosses them to his pet abominations. The spheres of chaos quickly devours the meat among themselves. "Yuzu need to eat too."

"What does Yuzu mean, master?" The raccoon girl set her now empty bowl down on the table. She tilt her head to the side to look at the frolicking balloons around Naofumi's leg. "They all have it in their names."

Does the raccoon girl has a death wish? She shouldn't try to comprehend what is inherently incomprehensible! Or is this further evidence that the demi-human girl is being converted to those eldritch monster's first acolyte?

"Oh, it means pomelo fruit in my language." Naofumi's casual tone sounds like a thunder cracking in Mein's ears. Her spoon drops right on the table as her mouth refuses to close, and her fingers begin to tremble with abject horror.

Raphtalia's eyes start to water as an equally alarmed look begin to appear on her face. "I've been eating... Yuzu?"

"NO! I just named them after the fruit. You aren't eating Yuzu, Raphtalia." Naofumi quickly reaches over the table and wiping the tear away from the cub's face with his hand. He looks back at Mein and gives the horrified princess a reassuring nod. "Don't worry about it, Mein. We aren't going to eat our party members."

"Haha...Master Naofumi has a pretty good sense of humor." Mein tries to hide her fear behind a strained chuckle.

Her Naofumi has to be kidding about the true name for those unspeakable evil he keeps as a pet. Yes! He does not want to scare the raccoon cub with their real names.

* * *

**Omaka: Gratification of a Slum Thief**

The thief from the slums can hear the howling of a deranged man as soon as he steps foot within the castle palace. It sounded something like this: "That degenerate Shield Demon! Using monsters to threaten my sweet girl, would he?! I'll kill him! I'll kill his whole family! I'LL KILL HIM TO DEATH! I'LL KILL HIM SO HARD HE'LL DIE TO DEATH!"

Apparently the king still manages to learn the rumors despite Russell's boss, the royal spymaster's best effort to hide it. Particularly, the one about the Shield Hero, Balloon Monsters and his companion's night life.

"Restrain the king before he hurts himself!" The steadfast, but obviously fatigued command of the Royal Guard Captain Lothringen can be heard between the sound of shattered glasses, smashed china, and splintered wood. "Someone go get the Royal Battle Mage!"

The thief quickly turns his heel towards the dungeon and ignores the commotion behind him. He's not paid high enough to get involved with this.

Despite underground and only illuminated by the faint ire glow of magical lamp, the office of the Royal Spymaster still manages to have a more home-sweet-home vibe thanks to the thick carpet and the bookcase. Or maybe it has something to do with the small palm-sized sketch of his daughter standing on his mahogany desk.

Lord Noches, the spymaster himself however, spots a more disheveled look than his usual well-groomed self. Most noticeably, his always perfectly slicked back short black hair has several strands standing on the end. "I brought you some good news, boss man."

"Ah, Agent Russell. I can certainly use things turning up well for a change. Between all of us scrambling to calm down our majesty and my daughter get caught in another one of heiress Claes' harebrained plan I'm not getting enough rest. Oh, what am I telling this to you for ...? I need a nap."

The spymaster needed a good night's sleep indeed! His mouth is usually much tighter than this no doubt due to his highly dangerous profession.

Russell decides to not inform his boss that his 'sweet angel' is usually the one who come up with those harebrained schemes, despite Lady Katarina usually puts them into motion due to her... energetic nature. He simply tosses two body forward by their collar, two cloaked figure lands in front of the spy master's desk in two heaps.

"Found two Siltvelt rats snooping around, they were taking the Shield Hero to get slaves. But I bet my ass they tried to do more than that."

"Siltvelt spies, you say? I'll be, when I came up with the excuse of foreign spy I didn't expect to be tossed a soft pillow as I'm getting drowsy." The spymaster seems to gain some of his usual poise back as he stand up from his chair and walks around his desk.

"There's more, boss. Our slum contact Beloukas used one of those magical mirrors to record the conversation they had with Shield Hero." The thief takes out the foldable mirror with intricate carving out of pocket. To untrained eye, they are simply beautiful ornament on an expensive trinket. But to a highly trained rune mage, they are very complex spell circles.

Russell flips the mirror open, the conversation between the Shield Hero, First Princess, and the two as of current unconscious Siltvelt Spy in the slum begin to play. The spy master lets out a faint chuckle after listening to the well-constructed theory of Shield Hero. "If only His Majesty truly planned this well, it would certainly save us a lot of trouble."

The young thief simply chose to remain silent. It is not the place of a gutter rat like him to comment about the king of their nation. The rats seemed to also pick this time to slowly wake up as they began to stir.

"Well... as the Siltvelt saying goes: 'Bad dogs can't stop themselves from consuming feces.'" Marquis Noches turns his nose and look down at the slowly waking up rats, who are both trying their best to not scream out judging from their terrified faces. "Is there some reason I should keep you two alive?"

"We are going to bring the word of the Shield Hero back to venerated Siltvelt. If you kill us, there might be war between our nations." The female manages to keep a somewhat straight face while she repeat the some similar words she told the Shield Hero.

"Yet, there is still a chance your country might try something underhanded to nab a hero anyway. The two of you are good examples of that, no? Be that as it may... only one of you need to bring the words back. So you two better have a good reason to convince me of mercy." The spy master begins to take some strides around in the dimly lit office. Even with carpet beneath his feet, each one of his step is no doubt a thunderclap on the spies' heart judging by their quickly paling faces.

"I have two choices for the two of you. I'll keep one of you back here in my humble abode as an insurance... and let the other one crawl back to the hole you two came from, on the account of that one pass some messages of my own. Or the two of you can both return in a sack."

The Marquis takes a small box down from his shelf and open it up. A round bead as dark as moonless night sit in the middle. "This is a loyalty pill brewed our poison master. Whoever wish to return home can swallow it down your throat. My agent will meet up with you to give you an antidote to make sure it stays dormant. Or else... well, I hope either one of you enjoy the sensation of tens of thousands bugs eating you from inside out, while a thousand knives flay your skin on the outside."

The boss turns towards the young thief from the slum. "Ah, Agent Russell. I see you have gone above and beyond to complete your task. It's always a shame to lose my top agent... but such action deserves reward."

Marquis Noches walk to his shelf once again to retrieve a letter sealed with the Noches house ring seal, he hands it to Russell, who quickly takes it with both of his hand. "This recommendation from me will guarantee you a position as this year's squire. Congratulations in your first step towards knighthood."

"Thank you very much, boss. It was my honor to serve." The young thief quickly hides the letter into his leather armor close to his chest. He leaves the gloomy dungeon office, no longer caring about the fate of those two Siltvelt spies. This letter will be the ticket to get his mother and himself out of the slum, and he's not going to waste this once in a life time opportunity.

* * *

**End Notes:**

I admit the main reason why I'm not giving Naofumi his canon Barbarian armor is because I didn't like how he and Itsuki both share green as their primary color.

:P

That aside, we get a bit more insight on why (I made) Melromarc people are prejudiced against demi-human as a whole other than 'because they look like animals'. It's always easy to simply decry racism, but often time prejudice have some kind of reason that's rooted in two groups' subjective world view which gets progressively blow out of proportion until only hatred remains.

I just hope I didn't went the other way and excused the prejudice Melromarc has against demi-human too much.

**To the Maxican Guest Reviewer:**

I'm not sure if I understood you correctly, since the auto translation is a bit wonky. But since I made Naofumi lives in a world that has very similar pop culture from our own, him quoting JoJo definitely isn't out of the question. Heck, the start of his Interlude WAS originally a JoJo reference where he recount the primary numbers... till Comrade Broseph changed it into something more align with the tone of the chapter.

And speaking of Yu Gi Oh like card game... I won't be surprised if this world has their equivalent to Gwent from Witcher's world.

**To Night:**

I don't think your last review was demanding at all.

But yeah, both Naofumi and Malty being the less favored elder sibling is most definitely a big inspiration for this story. I can't believe the original author had this little detail but never did anything with it.

**To Guest:**

Canon did have the weapon copy ability where the hero can copy the same piece of equipment by holding it. Although that does mean Naofumi need to learn how to smith first if he want to make a copy of Captain America's shield (and it obviously won't be Vibranium). That being said, I'm generally not a big fan on this fandom trope where someone SI as the Shield Hero, and they find a way around the 'Shield Hero can't attack' problem.

Honestly, I think canon WN already went over the line when the story made Wrath Shield II become an instant kill Deus Ex Machina for Naofumi, not to mention by the middle point all his companions became stronger than the other three summoned heroes.


	13. I02: Preparation of Loyal Mage

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Sadly I have lost contact with Comrade Broseph since my last update. I don't want to give away any of his private information, but he was dealing with some pretty heavy stuff so I can only assume he no longer has time to help contribute to this story. I still want to give him my thanks for his help so far, since his attention to detail really put this story on the map. But I will still continue by myself, and apologies if there's noticeable drop in quality from this point onward.**

**The POV character from this Interlude is an OC from fellow writer Pretty Lazy's story 'The Rising of the Four Heroes' take with his permission. It's a story where instead of from four different Earth, the cardinal heroes are summoned from a single world where they are already roommates. Most definitely recommend everyone to check Pretty Lazy's story out.**

**This chapter is edited for SPAG mistakes by Ace-Triad. Big thanks for Fluffball13 for reading over this chapter.**

**More author note at the end for anyone interested to read me blabber some more.**

* * *

Even after a few decades serving in the court of glorious Melromarc as the king's personal retainer, Aldrecht still did not like his official title of the 'Royal Battle Mage'.

He likes to think of himself more as a cerebral researcher, not as someone who wields the delicate art of the arcane, but more like a thug wielding a nailed plank. But the title itself dates back to the First Grand Alliance of Men, before the first recorded Wave of Catastrophe when a mage's duty is more often on the battle field against the beastmen savages, rather than researching the secret of the universe in a tower, library or laboratory. So the aging wizard hailing from Faubley simply lets it slide, and does his duty whatever and whenever it is asked.

Needless to say, he didn't expect to be woken up from his magic depletion-induced slumber by a heavy knock on his door. "Master Aldrecht, wake up! Captain Lothringen called for you! We need you to calm down His Majesty!"

"I'm awake. Do not be alarmed, I'm awake." The elder mage slowly rubs sleepiness out of his eyes as he rises up from his bed. He gives a quick glance to the window before his feet touching the floor, noticing the sun hangs low towards west, indicating the time is now in the late afternoon. The Royal Battle Mage takes a precisely measured step towards the door, opening it to reveal a looking young guardsman with a tilted to the side helmet over his messy mop of dark hair. "What is the problem here, guardsman?"

"His Majesty is losing his mind after hearing some rumors regarding the Shield Demon!" The haggard looking guardsman quickly sets his helmet straight. He suddenly scrunches up his face, seemingly realizing just how disrespectful he's addressing their Wise Sage King. "I'm sorry to disturb your rest, Master Aldrecht. But the captain is at his wits' end, and all we managed to do is restrain the king. You are the only one who can calm him down now!"

"Ah, we can't have that now, can we? If you would wait a moment for me, let me change to a new set of robes to freshen up and we'll go see to our king's need." With a slight wave of his hand, Aldrecht tells the young guard to stand outside his chamber as he shut his door. He quickly exchanges his shirt for a fresh new set and leaves the dirty cloth by a basket near the door for the servants to pick up.

The aging mage takes a scroll out of the safe near his bed and secure it inside his new robe. Aldrecht makes another inspection to make sure his personal storage is secure and gives one last look around his room to make sure everything is in order before finally stepping outside.

It's clear the poor guardsman is also near his wits' end just like his captain by the way he twitches around on his toe. The only thing stopping the young man from saying anything is the fear that comes from their social status. Regardless, Aldrecht still takes a few moment more to securely lock up his room. There's enough artifacts or even research journals inside the personal chamber of the Royal Battle Mage to endanger the nation if they fall into the wrong hand, after all.

Aldrecht briefly wonders how can the Shield Hero causing this much distress to Aultcray. The ritual to summon all four heroes was taxing even for his considerable mana reserves, to the point the Royal Battle Mage has to put himself into a recovery coma afterwards. But it shouldn't have taken him more than a week to make a full recovery. Yet, it still seems like the Shield Hero still manages to do something that drives his old friend up a wall.

He did grant some mercy to the young guardsman and pick up his pace. He is also quite worried of the king, after all.

**Interlude 2: The Preparation of the Loyal Mage**

The Royal Battle Mage did not expect to hear the ravings of a complete lunatic, or the pitiful state he finds the king. His old friend, who Aldrecht considers a brother in everything except blood, is currently being hold back by two guardsmen in a chair. He is obviously trying to wiggle his way out of confinement, judging by the way he twitches around on the chair. Yet despite his best effort, the king is held secure by two common guardsmen like he's in full magical retraints.

"I'll kill him! I'LL KILL HIS WHOLE FAMILY!"

It's a pathetic sight really. Granted, Aultcray is an Archmage and thus has one of the worst physical attribute for any prestige class. But there is still no reason for someone who is at the pinnacle of prestige level range to have any problem with a couple of level 10s.

The Royal Battle Mage shakes his head at the foolishness in display. "What did the Shield Demon do this time to incur your fury, Your Grace?"

The king suddenly freezes in his seat upon hearing Aldrecht's voice. Aultcray slowly turns his head to look at the old mage as his desperately flailing body stills. His mouth trembles behind his impressive beard as his body gives out one last uncomfortable twitch under the guards' hands. "Ah, Aldrecht, my old friend. Sorry you had to see me like that. I didn't know you were awake already."

"No rest for the wicked, I'm afraid." Aldrecht chuckles at his old friend, who looks more like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar, rather than the wise old king people look up to for guidance. It almost makes him feel pity that he has no recording crystal to capture this rare moment. "What do you say we talk about it over a game of chess... and some Junius wine I been saving for special occasions?"

"Ha! I knew you of all people would have some Siltvelt tribute saved up since the last time those savage animals paid us in reparations!" The king seems to be bouncing on his seat in glee for a split moment, his voice jumping up a few octaves. He quickly covers himself with a series of loud coughs, and replies with the dignity befitting the Wise Sage King. "Yes, that would be agreeable. I can better plan on how to bring the Demon of The Shield to justice after I have a clear head."

It appears the young guardsman was right. If not even raiding Aldrecht's personal Junius wine stash can't take Aultcray's mind away from the Shield Hero, then he is more focused on the plucky young otherworlder than what could be considered healthy for most.

* * *

The chess game started innocent enough. The pair of old friends each pick a color they each play as and start setting up their board.

They exchanged some pleasantries with each other, and in Aultcray's case, relegated some recent news to Aldrecht to get him up to date. The most noticeable being a group of Church of The Three Heroes zealots living as squatters in the slum having attacked the Shield Hero's party including the first princess. Thankfully, no one besides the squatters were hurt in the process.

Oh, and apparently the first princess did not frame the Shield Hero as planned, and stayed in his party till now. She is trying to gather information about the Shield Hero and gaining his trust for the time to plant a dagger in his back. At least, that's the excuse she gave to their agents who is currently in the party of the other heroes.

Preposterous! The first princess is good at using her charms to swing other people, especially other men to her side. She is also extremely spoiled and cuddled by Aultcray, and the Royal Mage seriously doubts she'll be willing to live a life away from luxury even for a week.

Unless she's trying to gain something greater in return.

"You know, my old friend ... I always wonder how those savage beasts manage to make some of the best wine on this earth. Is it from the bounty of lands they stole from us, the kind of forbidden fruit they no doubt harvested from the chaos of the Wave itself, or ... while I hesitate to give those barbarians any credit, but mayhaps some kind of special brewing method they hide from us?"

Aultcray levels the glass in front of his eyes to look at the rosy liquid contained inside. The king gives a slight shrug, and takes a light sip of his drink. He closes his eyes to savor the taste and slowly sets the wine glass besides the board. "It's almost a waste."

The Royal Battle Mage doesn't need more clarification to know what his king means by it. He wordlessly moves a knight piece into his favorite position. At the same time, the battle mage keeps his eyes focused on his old friend, looking for subtle clues that are invisible to all but the selected few who has known Aultcray for a good few decades.

The king's posture and movement are regal and befitting his reputation of the Wise Sage King. But for the lack of better word, Aldrecht notices there is a certain deliberateness to his every movement. Like how Aultcray takes a second too long to hold his wine glass before reaching for his own chess piece, almost like the king is afraid to knock it over and spill the precious liquid within.

For people who don't know the King well, his caution can be taken as a positive. But the Battle Mage isn't one of them. While Aultcray can be prudent when the situation calls for it, he has always been a highly emotional individual when he's surrounded only by the people he trusts. And the facade of the regal wise king is nothing more than a tool he uses to command respect from both his underlings and enemies rather than a source of personal pride he maintains even with old friend.

And considering his earlier outburst in his study... this meticulous act of trying to appear dignified rises more than a little concern for Aldrecht. "Does your wrist still hurt, old friend?"

"It was barely a flesh wound." The king tries to brush it aside, but the slight twitch of his hand tells the mage a different story.

"Even set aside how unhealthy it is to lose that much of your blood, the curse that comes with the ritual is nothing to scoff at, Your Grace." Aldrecht picks up his own wine glass and takes a sip while the king proceed to move his own chess piece. "From a purely academic perspective... I am almost interested to observe and record down everything that comes with the 'Curse of the Broken Covenant'. I don't get to witness a mythical curse happening right near my laboratory with all my research equipment."

"Yes... I always wondered myself why such a useful ritual is considered taboo, and was fiercely guarded by Qten'Lo before its fall at the hand of Mikage Mikami, the King of Rape. 'They who broke the sacred trust of the covenant will face the consequence most dire'... I always thought it was nothing more than mere superstition for those sea rats dwelling on their puny pebble in the middle of nowhere to make them look more important than they truly are. It turns out, the price to deny rival countries their access of a Cardinal is grave indeed." The king purses his lips and nods his head in a sober manner. He slowly rolls his sleeves up to look at his waist. Instead of healing without the trace, the scar of the cut is now an eerie black color.

This is peculiar to say the very least. Life on Medea is hard on account of the dangerous monsters, and the occasion scrabbles and unofficial raids between the nations. While injury is just another part of life, people don't receive scars very often thanks to the abundance of mana within the air everyone breathes. It is well known an eight hours long [Well Rest] can cure most of wound except for the most dire ones.

Such as cursed scars. They are either caused by the damage of a Wavespawn monster, the Cursed Series legendary weapons, or some other means. They can't be healed by sleep alone. In fact, if a cursed scar is left to fester, they will often deteriorate to the point of permanently cripple the bearer, or cause death in the worst cases.

Holy water produced by the Churches being one of the few effective treatments for cursed scars is part of the reason why the different sects of the Church are both wealthy and powerful throughout the ages.

"If you would allow me, old friend." Instead of continuing their game, Aldrecht inclines his head closer to inspect the king's wound. Aultcray makes no attempt to stop him. The mage makes a quick mental note to examine it in more extensive details once the situation permits. "From the surface level, it looks very similar to records of heroes who suffer from cursed scars."

"Yes, indeed. Biscas came to a very similar conclusion on his own. At least as far as he can tell, it's not going to get worse to threaten my life. It does block the access of my wand to me and all its benefit." The king nods his head once again before letting out a mirthless chuckle. "Three Cardinal Weapons... and the shield of the devil for a vassal weapon. I suppose it's a fair trade. As long as the heroes can quickly grow their strength and protect our nation."

"You already confided with the 'Miracle Maker'. A sensible action I suppose, with him being an expert on faiths and curses and I indisposed of after I depleted most of my mana reserves to conduct the hero summon ritual." The royal mage runs a finger alongside his chin as he inspect the board and nods his head. He moves another one of his piece forward to meet Aultcray head on. "Still, is it such a good idea to reveal your debilitating weakness to someone outside of your court? Balmus was a steadfast ally back in the Great War against our common enemy, but the Church of the Three Heroes IS a separate entity from the royal house of Melromarc."

"Who can you trust, if you can't count on the man who saved your life on multiple occasions, you yourself also repaid the favor in spilled blood back a dozen times."

Aldrecht represses the urge to sigh at the dedication of his old friend. Aultcray's stubbornness was an admirable trait when they were rounded up and hunted down like animals by the Siltvelt occupation forces, yet he kept all of their heads up through it all. But now, the same strength of character he uses to hold his ragtag group of resistance fighter together is currently stopping him from seeing a big threat very close to home. "Did confiding with the Pope help in any capacity?"

The king simply shakes his head with a soft sigh. "Biscas' attempts to treat the wound with holy water, miracles, or good old fashioned prayers did not yield any fruit. It seems the only thing I can do for now, is to wait out the effect."

"I will try my best to conduct a more thorough analysis of the nature of the curse. It may not be my expertise, but perhaps a more objective analytical mind can succeed where blind devotion failed." The arcane researcher dwells inside Aldrecht begin to slowly rear his head. The king's retainer tries to push that side of his personality down by focusing his memory on all knowledge related to ancient curse in an effort to deduce a way to help out his old friend. But Aldrecht has to admit, the chance to study a strong curse straight out of the tale of the legend excites the side of him who wants to know every little secret hiding in the cosmos. "Are there any noticeable symptoms you noticed? Aside from what you already divulged."

"You already know I lost my access to the legendary wand." Aultcray picks up his wine glass to take another sip before answering. "Aside from that... my level stays the same, but my stats has taken a severe reduction. Even a couple of soldiers in their level 10s can easily restrain me. My mind also feel a touch sluggish at times... but it's probably more to the worry I have for my daughters than the curse itself. At least the curse does not affect my base stats, or it might affect my judgment at a crucial time."

Yet, it might already affected your judgment.

The battle mage looks down at the chess board once again. In an effort to engage Aldrecht in the front line, the king seems to be unaware of the slowly thinning defense to his back. "Yes, your daughters. Would you like to talk about it? I know the younger princess is still away at the conference with the Queen. Hope she's not getting into trouble? I understand the Queen wish to prepare her for the eventual succession, but taking the heir with her to meet other world leaders doesn't feel like a good idea. Not when the Great War was little over two decades in the past. Not to mention... she might catch the eyes of the Faubley king."

"I know! Mirellia should have given some more thought to it, and not present these Siltvelt animals with an easy opportunity to take the royal heir hostage! And don't even get me started on that old pig! I can't believe Mirellia wanted to marry Malty off to him!" The king edges forward from his seat, his face begin to turn an almost purple shade of red. He manages to catch himself and sits right back down after a light cough. "Our differences in opinions regarding the animals aside, I do not worry too much about Melty's well-being. Mirellia may be downright naive in certain manners, but she'll look after her chosen heir better than a lioness beastwoman looks after her cubs. Plus I have already sent out an escort to bring her back to the castle where she'll be safe. It's my older daughter I'm more worried about for now."

"Something that makes you want to kill the Shield Hero's entire family?" As Aldrecht looks up at the king's face, he notices the king's eye wandering away at the mention of his outburst. "I just woke up from my slumber, do feel free to fill me in on the details. You mentioned Malty didn't frame the Shield Hero as planned, wants to elaborate more on it?"

"Ah, I'm sorry I made you worry about me as soon as you are awake, old friend." The receding shade of red on the king's face is back with a vengeance now. He also turns his entire face away instead of just his sight. "You remember about my plan to keep the Shield Demon within our border where we can keep an ever watchful eye over the incestuous bastard, but also deny him any resources or opportunity to reach his full strength like the King of Rape did?"

"Something about putting the elder princess besides him and make an accusation to frame him for rape. I have my reservations about it... the pressure other counties will no doubt push on us for one, the concern for the well-being of a royal heir for the second." Aldrecht nods his head along while thinking back on what information the king confided with him, shortly before they went ahead with the summoning ritual tampered with Aultcray's blood sacrifice. "I take it did not went as planned, if the first princess is still with the Shield Hero when they were attacked in the slum."

The royal battle mage's opinion on the first princess is very reserved, even after spending over a decade instructing on the arcane knowledge.

On the one hand, she certainly puts on an eager attitude to study spell works diligently and behaving properly as a princess should.

On the other hand... the way she holds herself in front of her parents and Aldrecht is simply too sweet for someone who outright ignores the servant at best, screeching at them like a banshee at the slight provocation at worst. Especially comparing to the even temperament of the younger princess around everyone, servants both free or slave included.

"You know the saying about the plan and the contact with the enemies. In hindsight, I should have probably taken your warning about risking my daughter more seriously. But with how sensitive the issue at hand was... I could not trust any common adventurer I plucked off the street, or a lady in waiting other than my own daughter." The king nods his head once again in a grave manner.

_Yet you find the first princess herself is trustworthy in this manner?_

The mage has to resist his urge to shake his head in disappointment for Aultcray's horrible misjudgment. He hides it by running his free hand through his white beard while nodding his head along while the king rambles.

The predicament of the elder princess currently in is interesting to say the least. On the one hand, she is more than half a decade older than her younger sister and already considered an adult, which by all means should make her being the first in line for succeeding the throne of Mirellia, iron-clad.

On the flip hand, it's a rather open secret that the first princess lost the queen's favor back when the princess killed her own nanny and seriously wounded another maid when she was still a child. In fact, the sole reason why the second princess was conceived when Aultcray only wanted a single child was at the queen's insistence to have another heir.

Privately, Aldrecht feels that their queen was overly harsh on her first child. A servant of humble birth or not, murder is still a serious offense. But to a master mage like Aldrecht, it's clear the princess didn't try to kill her own nanny of all people. She was under a lots of stress... possibly even traumatized shortly after the death of her pet that day on the training yard, and she lost control of her newly awakened magic. It's just sad the affinity of the elder princess was fire, the most volatile element even for offensive magic standards.

If anything, the queen herself was more to blame for that incident. Not giving the princess time to recuperate after the loss of her pet, and have her kill a live and blood monster was tone deaf to say the least, and indeed, downright sadistic if he's allowed to be honest. Writing her child off as a lost cause rather than trying to nurture her when the poor girl most needs was simply bad form even to Aldrecht's rational mind.

Then again... it's not like he's going to voice his true opinion to either the queen or the king. The king's faithful retainer for two decades, and long-standing friendship that borders on brotherhood or not, messing with the succession of the royal house is one of the quickest ways to have himself end up on the gallows.

That being said... securing the hand of a hero is one of the most surefire ways for the first princess to assume the throne after her mother, assuming the younger princess doesn't have enough time to return home and secure another hero's full support. It's very possible the princess chooses the Shield Hero as the one to stake her claim behind... for one reason or another.

"...I did not expect the demon of the shield to unlock a brainwashing ability after a single day. Even the King of Rape only gained that ability near the end of the Waves. If he managed to enchant my daughter after one day, it must mean the demon of our current cycle must be much stronger than the last one. We must find a way to rescue Malty as soon as possible! Who knows what unspeakable thing the Shield Demon is doing to her even as we speak!" The king all but slams one of Aldrecht's pawns off the board with gritted teeth. He takes a deep breath for a moment before bending over to pick up the piece from the floor. Aultcray appears to gain his sense of calm back as he places it on the side of the board with an almost sheepish smile. "But we also have to tread lightly. The demon has Malty as a hostage now."

It's apparent that the excuse from the First Princess didn't convince the king either, although for an entirely different reason.

Aldrecht squints his eyes tightly shut. He follows the example of Aultcray to a deep breath. It appears that his king is in the middle of a strong overprotective father syndrome attack. He'll have to be Aultcray's voice of reason in that case, the royal mage, just hope the king is willing to be receptive. "I agree we should be more careful, especially after your attempt to frame the Shield Hero no doubt failed in the most spectacular display."

The king at least has the decency to look away while scratching his grey beard.

"I don't know the whole thing since I was neither present, nor heard a first hand recount of the event from anyone yet. But the Shield Hero no doubt realizes something is wrong by now, assuming he's not a complete fool." The king's eye cast downwards while the mage simply pushes another one of his pawn forward without fanfare. "Aultcray, if I may still call you by your name, I'm speaking this not as your Royal Battle Mage, but as your closest friend for over thirty summers. Have you considered any alternate possibilities than your daughter under mind altering vile magic?"

"What do you mean by that, Aldrecht? What can make my daughter turn on my at such a crucial moment?" The king's face jerks upwards at the mage's question, his eyes a muddy shade of addle than piercing.

"The second princess is still at the age where she blindly follows behind her parents and think they can do no wrong, but the first princess is an adult with her own ambitions now, Aultcray. Is it possible her goal simply does not align with yours?" Aldrecht looks up from the board to his old friend once again. The king wordlessly picks up his queen piece but he doesn't capture any of Aldrecht's piece with it. He simply turns it round and around in his callus filled rough hand with the tenderness of a lady in waiting.

The Mage knows enough about Aultcray to realize he isn't thinking of the namesake of the chess piece in his hand.

"They never change, Aldrecht. No matter how old they grow, a daughter will always wear her little pigtail running in the yard and scrape her knees when she falls down in her father's eyes." The voice of his old friend grows distant, his eyes filled with a nostalgic twinkle. Aultcray is likely seeing the image of an unassuming mud hut in an unremarkable farming village like a painting in his eyes. "You will know it, if you have daughter of your own."

What a lethally poisoned arrow he dodged in that case, if having a daughter can turn a master strategist and a shrewd ruler into a bumbling buffoon!

That's not even counting what the mage himself even knows about fatherhood: A vile and petty little man who is so jealous of his own progeny's achievement over himself, he's willing to orchestrate the death of his own son.

Yes, Aldrecht may be a more than competent mage in Aultcray's court, but he will no doubt be a terrible father. He borderline spits out every syllable of his next sentence. "Are we talking about Malty now, or are we talking about Henrietta?"

The queen piece falls out of the king's hand, the head breaks off as it hit the floor.

_Stupid, Idiotic, Imbecilic..._

Aldrecht berates himself with every word in his vast vocabulary that means slow of wits. He's been so careful this whole time to tip toe his way around Aultcray in the hope of not damage the king's no doubt fragile at the moment psyche. Yet, all it took for the mountain of effort to collapse down was the thought of that worthless petty little man who sired him.

It's truly a pathetic display of himself, Aldrecht just wish he didn't tear open the wound that's been slowly eating away Aultcray for over two decades in the most bloody way possible. "Forgive me, Your Grace. I was out of line."

"Perhaps... but it's still the words I need to hear. It's not fair to Malty or Melty if I keep comparing them to Henrietta. They are such special girls, each in their own right..." The king's shoulders slump, he stays quiet for a moment before bending down once again to pick up the piece on the floor. Aultcray's back tenses up, his face scrunch up with pain as his hand touches the now headless queen piece. "I'm sorry."

"We are both to blame." Aldrecht looks down at his broken chess piece, his mind wanders to that day more than two decades ago when a much younger Aultcray cradles the slowly cooling body of his little girl in his arms while they hide in a bush from the marching Siltvelt army.

Saved from death by his brother in arms when his own father conspired against his own life. Can't do the same favor for his brother in arms. Useless, useless, useless, useless, useless...

Aultcray seems to be wrapped in his own mind, completely oblivious to the mental self-flagellation of his friend sitting across from him. The king looks outside the window while his hand set the broken queen piece back on the board. "It's going to rain."

Aldrecht breaks free from the torture room that is his own mind. He looks out the window following his king's example. The afternoon sun shines down the capital of glorious Melromarc with nary a cloud in the sky, casting everything in a warm gentle glow. He nods his head along. "It always comes."

"It should be soothing... before it starts pouring down." Aultcray seems to slowly return to his senses. He takes the now broken queen and captures another Aldrecht's piece. "I can't fail. I won't fail Malty or Melty. The demon of the shield will answer for his crime."

Aldrecht sighs in his mind once again. Looks like the king's stubbornness is making him only seeing the threat in the front, completely ignoring the threat behind him. It almost makes the mage feel guilty trying to take advantage of him in Aultcray's current mental stage. Not allowing himself to hesitate, the mage picks up the rock he's been saving all this time and slams it straight down to Aultcray's backline. "Please, tell me you at least has a contingency plan."

That's apparently not the case, as the king seems to suddenly realize the thin defense of his backline as he fumbles around the situation while they exchanges a few more moves.

Aldrecht briefly wonders if the lapse in judgment from his old friend is due to the curse affecting his mind more than he realized, or perhaps the feeling of guilt Aultcray carries over his shoulder is finally crushing him over. It almost makes the mage feel bad taking this match... well, almost. "If you have no more trick up your sleeves, Your Grace, I believe this is checkmate?"

"Congratulations in taking this match, old friend. You played a truly great game and bested me fair and square." The king graciously bends his neck, not enough to be a bow but definitely deeper than a nod.

Aldrecht mimics the movement of his old friend. An almost impish smile adorns his aged face. "Not really, Your Grace. Your mind is obviously somewhere else with so many things going on. I on the other hand was concentrate solely on this frivolous chess match. Honestly, I would have preferred to finally win a match against you when you are playing at your best, but I'll take any victory I can snatch away from the 'Magician of The Battlefield'."

"Magician of The Battlefield, hmm... how long since I heard that title? Most people only remember me as the Wise Sage King now." Aultcray sits back with a nostalgic smile on his face. He throws his head back and lets out a hearty laughter. "That, or 'the old bastard who doesn't die'!"

"The two of us probably share that title together, Your Grace." A smile begins to creep up on Adrecht's face. "The heroes of old know that those Siltvelt savages tried to kill us enough times back in the war."

"Yeah, the two of us. That old dog Anderson, and Biscas of course." The king shakes his head with a derisive sneer on his face. "When you asked me if I have a contingency plan... I admit I don't have much in store for the Shield Demon. He's either extremely resourceful, or has the favor of whatever evil god send him to our world. But Biscas - he's my contingency plan in case I fail."

What will your contingency plan be, if Balmus turns out to be a wolf in sheep's clothing?

The king does not seem to notice the battle mage's concern as he continues his rambling. "Even as we speak, the faithful of the Church is scouring the land to dig up any fragment of the old Legendary Weapons. We may not have the anti-hero weapons those Siltvelt barbarians taken from Q'ten Lo, but weapons forged with the fragments of legendary weapons are equality powerful. Biscas is planning to revive the old order of the Knights Templar, as our own anti Shield Demon unit."

Aldrecht jerks his head up to stare intensely into the eyes of the king. "Plundering the land for legendary fragments, you say?"

"Well, they obviously aren't going to raid the family crypt of the noble houses descended from the heroes. Biscas isn't dumb enough to cut his own throat by desecrating the resting place of old heroes. That's the down side of being the spiritual leader of the country. You need people to have faith in you first." The king chuckles at the serious face Aldrecht is showing while scratching his beard. "It's mostly famous old battle sites. And unlike those sacred anti-hero weapons, they work great against everyone. It'll greatly boost our country's military force if it does ultimately come down to other countries invading Melromarc."

The Knight Templar would also serve their role if the Pope's ultimate goal is to usurp this country.

The mage simply nods his head along while picturing all kind of possibilities. Try as he might, Aldrecht can't see a way out for his old friend if Balmus does decide to betray them. To put all their faith in uncompromising good will of the Pope is not a good idea.

He'll have to be Aultcray's contingency plan, the great equalizer hiding up the king's sleeve in this case. Luckily, he knows something that'll give him just the power he needs. "What do you plan to do with the Seatto heiress?"

"Éclair? Honestly... I'm of half a mind to simply keep her locked in the dungeon. The House Seatto has faithfully defended this country before we came here from Faubley. It would be a great shame if their line ends here. Not to mention she's innocent of everything, except for being too noble." The king closes his eyes while continue to run his finger through his beard. "She's the same age as Malty, isn't she?"

"This is not how the game works, Aultcray. What do you think would happen when the queen comes back and learns you imprisoned the last heiress of House Seatto after her father died defending the realm? And need I remind you, the queen had wanted to make him the regent instead of you before her departure." The mage sits up from his chair and leans forward. "It's best we wrap everything neatly up, no loose end. If you don't want to do the deed because of your daughter, I can take over for you."

The king stays silent and still as a statue for a good minute. He opens his eyes to look deeply at Aldrecht. "And how would you perform the deed? I would like to keep it clean... and as painless as possible for …"

"Giving her one last drink of her life, of course." The mage stands up from his chair and walks over to his liquor cabinet. He opens it up, clears the bottles to the side and moves down a panel to reveal a hidden compartment. The mage reaches inside for an unassuming looking brown bottle and set it on the table where they played their game of chess. "I haven't sampled it myself for obvious reason, but the potion inside should work as if she fallen into the deepest slumber with no pain and no blood. There will be whispers, of course. But with the last heir of the Seatto line gone for good and them being unpopular among the nobility... no one will raise a question or even speak up for the heiress who conspired against the crown, and later took her own life in the dungeon. Queen Mirellia won't be able to do a thing about it when she comes back."

"Very well. You'll have to forgive me for not going and witness the grave deed myself. I don't think I can look her in the eye while we send her away." The king closes and rest his head on the back of his chair. He stays like that for a few minutes more before taking the gem encrusted golden wand off his waist. "Take my cane of authority, this will serve to give you the right to act as you see fit underneath the castle. The guards and torturers will know to look the other way."

The mage takes over the cane with both hands. He twist it around in his hand for a moment before fastening it around his own waist. Aldrecht places the poisoned wine securely into his robe and nods to his king. "Thank you very much, Your Grace. I will not fail your trust."

_All to better protect you, even if I have to protect you from yourself, old friend._

* * *

The only sound within the dungeon is Aldrecht's heel clicking on the hard stone bricks, and the occasion chime of dripping water. The atmosphere feels gloomier as he descend further in levels, even if the magically lit torches burn the same.

This is no longer true once Aldrecht descended into the fifth and final level of the dungeon beneath Castle Melromarc. The colors around him is muted, and the air much thinner and harder to breath. It may be caused by walking a long tread of both the dimly lit dungeon and long set of stairs, but it's also thank to the purple colored magical torches.

This is the level that's affectionately named the 'Elegant Room' by the prison guards, and it's the most high security level housing the country's most notorious criminals. Even the prison guards and torturers rarely grace the Elegant Room, and the dungeon and its inhabitants is maintained by demi-human slaves under most strict rules and harshest punishment.

The mage pays no mind to the occasional howling or raving inside each highly secured rooms. He walks slowly to the end of Elegant Room and opens it up to grace its inhabitant.

Even with her dress uniform tattered and filthy, Éclair Seatto still wears them properly, like a well-groomed knight who takes pride over their appearance. She slowly turns her head to look at the man standing in front of the door way. The Seatto heir blinks a couple of times, almost as if she's having trouble recognizing the face of the man who is here to deliver her final judgment. "Master Aldrecht."

"Heiress Seatto, I come bear grave news for you. Your father, the Lord of Most Noble House of Seatto, has fallen in battle." The wizard can't help but find some morbid irony in the situation. Aldrecht declined the reward of founding a noble house of his own after the Great War and instead chose to serve as the king's personal retainer for life. That means the prisoner in front of him technically holds a higher social standing than he himself. "Guess I should call you Lady Seatto now."

"How... long?" The heiress who has been sitting straight on her pile of straw slowly slumps back. Her voice sounds hoarse either from disuse or thirst.

"A little less than a month. The Silver Bulwark of Melromarc fell in the First Wave. He died with honor in the end, defending the land and people to his last breath." The mage can see a few spark of light return to the knight's eyes at the mention of this. "I can excuse myself and come back later, if you need a moment to mourn for his passing."

"That won't be needed, Master Aldrecht. I... I figured Father was gone. They would not have charged me for 'conspiracy against the crown' and throw me here in the Elegant Room if Father was still around. All I did was defend a few demi-humans." Heiress... no, Lady Seatto, slowly stands up from her hay 'bed'. She slams a fist to her left chest and bows her head. "I thank you for bringing me the news. It's good to have closure before... my turn."

The former knight commander rises her head to inspect Aldrecht up and down, her face neutral with acceptance. "I suppose my time comes if you are here. What will it be? Gallows, guillotine, or old fashioned axe?"

The royal mage takes the bottle of wine out of his robe and hold it to Éclair. Her serene face slowly breaks apart as her mouth slowly split up into a twisted smile. "Father once told me in Siltvelt, poisoned wine is a form of dignified execution for the clan heads. It to keep their body undamaged. Should I feel pride for the king going to such lengths for me, or should I feel affronted as he compares me to a Siltvelt clan head?"

The former knight commander shakes her head and pushes the wine back with one head. "Take the wine back and give me a rope so I can tie a noose for myself, Master Aldrecht. I may be charged with treason, but I lived as a loyal knight of Melromarc. If I am to be put to death for following our code of honor, I will die as a knight of Melromarc too."

"Please seize your melodrama, Lady Seatto. Neither the bloodline of noble house Seatto, nor your own story will end here in Elegant Room." The royal mage simply points his finger at the thin pile of hay when confronted with a puzzled expression from Éclair. "Sit down, make yourself... as comfortable as you can. What I just told you is an extremely simplified version of the event. There's more going on behind Lord Seatto's passing."

Éclair looks unsure for a brief moment. She relented her stance and sits down after a few moment of staring contest with Aldrecht. "Very well, Master Aldrecht. I don't know how that'll relate to my method of execution, but I will first listen to you."

The mage crosses his legs into a meditative position and sits down in front of the young knight. He does not mind what the cold stone brick no doubt doing to his old bones... at least for now. A small price to pay, if he can give the impression of speaking to Éclair as an equal rather than talking down to her. "It's debatable if the first Wave by itself could have killed your father. He was a veteran who lived through some of the worst bloodbaths of the Great War, but he did stretch his forces too thin when he tried to protect both his seat of power and the demi-human port town of Harp. But what truly killed him either directly or indirectly... was an insurgency consisting of the Three Heroes Church's faithful."

Éclair's breathing stops for a brief few seconds. "We never saw eye to eye with the Faith of Three. But resorting to murder the Lord Paramount of Ivory Pass? Has the world gone mad?"

"The Pope explained the deed was done by a heretical sect of the Three Heroes' Church, of course." Aldrecht simply scoff at the words he spits out of his mouth. "He either thought everyone in his majesty's court are idiots, or hope we are all idiots. Everyone knows Pope Balmus is the most radical believer of the Faith of the Three even if he puts on that compassionate holy man facade. Plus, what chance does a fringe group have against a level 86 Stalwart Defender, when those fetchers could not even harm the recently summoned Shield Hero? A hero grows levels quickly thank to their Legendary Weapon, yes, I doubt he'll be anywhere higher than level 20 by now."

"The Shield Hero you say, Master Aldrecht? Surely I heard you wrong, with his majesty's grudge against Siltvelt, there is no way he'll summon the Shield Hero... unless the conference Her Grace, Queen Mirellia attended has dictated Melromarc has the Shield Hero." The last daughter of House Seatto twist her brows together. "That can't be right. Surely Siltvelt or Shiltfreeden would choose the Shield Hero first as they worship the Faith of the Shield."

"You are very right on that, Lady Seatto. I'm afraid His Grace went behind the queen, and everyone else's back and summoned all four heroes." There is no sound in the knight's cell for a long while as they simply stare at each other.

"P-please, not that Lady Seatto business. Sir Éclair is fine... or maybe just Éclair. I think my knighthood has been revoked by now." The breath of the former knight commander is rapid and shallow as she speaks some nonsense. House Seatto's iron discipline that rivals even Faubley's House De La Vallière completely from Éclair's body as she swings left and right. She manages to finally upright herself after taking in several mouthful of deep breathes. "The world really has gone mad. The Church of Three murdering a Lord Paramount in his keep. The Wise Sage King breaking the sacred covenant and summoning all four heroes. What will come next, the awakening of the Guardian Beasts?"

"We all try to find order in our lives, Éclair." Aldrecht runs a hand through his white beard. He thinks back to a much simpler time in his youth when all he worries is about the Circle of Mages refusing to accept his unorthodox research methods. The old mage shakes his head away from these thoughts. "But alas, we live in a chaotic world by nature. All we can do is prepare to our fullest, and live our lives best in worst situations. That is where you come in, and why I said neither the line of Noble House Seatto, nor your story end here in this dingy prison cell."

"What can I do, Master Aldrecht? Our house may be Lord Paramount of the Ivory Pass in title, but even other lords of Ivory Pass hate us. Even if I were to escape this dungeon and try to gather the banners, all I'll achieve is to truly curve my name on a monument for Melromarc traitors." Lady Seatto glares down at the wine bottle sitting in front of her with disgust. "I won't be surprised if there's already a new Lord Paramount in Ivory Pass."

"No, I'm not asking you to rise an army and go to arms with His Grace. If you remember, I am first and foremost, his and only his retainer. My loyalty always lies with King Aultcray, not Melromarc." Éclair looks like she wants to interrupt Aldrecht for a second, but the royal mage rises his hand to silence the prisoner. "Worry not, honorable Éclair. I'm not trying to betray this nation or the queen either in this case. I am loyal to His Grace, but I'd like to think my loyalty is not blind. And that means I have to save His Grace even when I have to save him from himself."

"Pardon me, Master Aldrecht. I think... my mind is more than a little confused with, with everything, really." The knight commander sits right back to her rigid position once again, as if she's ready to be briefed for a mission. "You'll have to walk me through better with everything you are planning."

"I believe the primary culprit in this case is of course, the Three Heroes Church." Aldrecht slowly takes out a necklaces with a golden sword, spear, and bow pendant and toss it onto the brick floor. He narrows his eyes and glares down at the offending holy icon. "King Aultcray's hatred towards beasts and demi-humans runs deep from the Great War yes, but I believe the Pope is fanning his flame this whole time. Why, the king just told me how they are gathering every fragment of the Legendary Weapons that they can find from old famous battle sites."

"Fragments chipped away from a Legendary Weapon of a Cardinal Hero... those can be forged into the strongest weapon on this earth, don't they?" Éclair's breath becomes hard once again. "Are they trying to go to war with the world?"

"Their excuse is reforming the anti-Shield Demon order, the Knights Templar of the Three. But what's stopping them from launching a coup against the royal house, or as you said, go to world against the world? And I'm afraid the King's hatred towards the Shield Hero is blinding him of such danger hiding behind him." The old mage slowly picks the necklace of the Three up and puts it into his robe. "We need to be his contingency plan, and a great equalizer to stop the Pope from whatever he's no doubt planning. Either by threatening him to back off, or actually being able to take him down if he does go forward with his plan. For that, we'll need something equally if not more powerful than his fragmented but powerful elite knights."

"I do not understand what you need me for, I know next to nothing about magical artifacts ..." The breath of the poor knight caught in her throat once again. She stays completely silent before looking up sharply into Aldrecht's eyes. "You want me to help you recover the artifact that's been passed through my family for generations."

"Yes, the fabled 'Seatto Heirloom' that rumors to rival even the power of the true Legendary Weapon of a Cardinal Hero. A realize I'm asking you a lot after you just learned the news of your father's passing, but I'm afraid we are slowly running out of time. If you are willing to make the ultimate sacrifice that's greater than even death..." The old mage nods his head and pushes the wine forward with one hand. "Drink the wine. I told his grace this is a poison that'll make you fall into eternal slumber... and it's not an outright lie. It contains a potion that'll make you fall into deepest sleep, stop your breath and your heart, but preserves your body magically for a whole day till the magic runs out and you die for good."

The mage slowly takes off the king's ornamented wand and place it down beside the poisoned wine. "His Grace entrusted me with the entire process of your final judgment. I will specifically instruct the slave guard how to hand your body, and I'll recover you before the deadline to administer an antidote that'll bring you back to life. After that..."

Aldrecht reaches into his robe once again to retrieve the scroll he's been hiding there since his awakening. "This is a magical forgery of an Adventurer's Guild registration. You can use it to make yourself a fake adventurer identity to do things under everyone's notice. I suggest you cut your hair short, possibly dye it another color and wear a full face helmet and blend in as one of the adventurers seeking fame, fortune... and maybe even the hand of a hero to become a noble. Go pick the hero most trustworthy, and convince him to go on a quest to retrieve your family's heirloom. I doubt the Church will leave it alone, even if they have no idea where it's hidden for now."

The framed knight stares at the wine bottle through Aldrecht's entire speech. Éclair slowly releases the breath she's been holding after what feels like an eternity, to the point Aldrecht can even feel the slow creeping ache into his bones. "Dishonor, or die with my honor intact and leave the realm in utter shambles ... those are the two choices you have given me.

The noble heiress of Seatto looks up at the old mage with a smile. "Thank you, Master Aldrecht."

Éclair pops the stopper off the wine bottle and downs its contents in a single go. Her eyes close and she falls back on the hay.

* * *

**End Note:**

As mentioned above, the POV character (and the story arc) of this Interlude is borrowed directly from Pretty Lazy with their permission. This chapter itself even mirrors a chapter of his own story, but with my own twist to his original script. I wholeheartedly recommend everyone to also check the original story out, since I think it's really good to see how the story could have progressed if the four summoned heroes already know each other.

And of course, Éclair enters into my story much earlier than canon. Although it'll still take a while for her to actually appear in the main story, so apologies for all the Éclair fans out there. Beyond that, I'm not going to spoil anything about her involvement.

;)

**To Avalon2077:**

Thank you very much for your kind words! Canon Rising is a perfectly fine power fantasy kind of story compared to a lots of other Web Novels, but I always feel it could have been much more with the world setting. While I won't be going full genre subversive deconstruction like George RR Martin, I do want to flesh out both the world and the characters that inhabit it rather than it just being Naofumi saves the day, THE END.

**To Guest:**

First of all, thank you very much for your review. Sadly speaking, Naofumi won't be wearing his canon Barbarian Armor for this story. Barbarian Armor was perfectly fine for him in canon, since he's the broken dark anti-hero of the story. But I want to do a version where he leans more towards a traditional goody two shoe boy scout, which is why I have him wear a set of custom knight armor instead.


	14. 12: Farming

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**This chapter is SPAG edited by Ace-Triad who is now working with me as my editor. Here's the hope I don't jinx it in saying we worked out our scheduling.**

**Big thanks for Fluffball13 for reading my first draft and give me a lots of ideas. The egg yolk shampoo in this chapter for example is pointed out by her through out PMs.**

* * *

After half a week spent in the wild living like a vagabond, the princess in disguise finds herself more appreciative of civilization's amenities. Being able to enjoy properly made food like a bird rib soup marinated in rich vegetables, pomelo fruit, and spices, for starters. Sitting in a real chair and eating off a real table is much better than sitting randomly on the grass and finding a somewhat flat boulder to hold her bowl.

It does not even matter both the table and chair creaks and wobbles a little under her weight. Kyubey, the rabbit man is cleaning up the table with almost graceful efficiency despite only with one useable arm. Now, that's a good slave who both knows his place, and is helpful to his master. After all this is over, maybe she'll keep him around her castle as a butler. Queen or Duchess, she can't be bothered to do all the menial tasks herself, of course.

"Everyone's satisfied?" Naofumi is currently running a finger through his last half-empty money bag. The shrewd otherworlder is no doubt feeling a bit restless with how little coin he has left. He gets a wave of everyone nodding their head. "Good, let's pay the innkeeper and leave for the field. We still have some time for EXP and loot farming."

The undercover princess find it rather strange that her Naofumi compares monster killing to that of farming. She can't help but breaks into a faint smile when she's reminded of her childhood playmate Katarina Claes.

The noble heiress - or wild monkey, depending on who you ask - of House Claes has been fascinated in this unbecoming activity since the First Princess implanted the idea of developing Earth affinity by cultivating a field. The incognito princess won't deny that she's rather proud of that little scheme to knock the Claes heir out of competition to challenge House Melromarc for the throne.

Yet apparently, she herself has become a farmer. At least she's farming EXP to build a foundation for her eventual succession.

Mein lingers for a second more on her rickety wooden chair before standing up just like the demi-human slaves. She gives one last forlorn look to the luxury inn before ducking her heads down and follows Naofumi's lead.

Goodbye, warm bath, soft bed, and civilization. Back to the life of jumping into a river to bathe in, sleeping underneath the sky and living the life of a wild man she goes.

"Mr. Innkeeper, how much do I own for using your kitchen?" The sound of Naofumi bartering with Deidric snaps Mein out of her inner drama.

"Do not worry for it, milord. Your cooking was a success with my customers, I made more off your stew than what I'd get for renting you the kitchen." The inn keeper has a professional smile on his face as he rest a hand on the Shield Hero's shoulder. "If adventuring doesn't work out for milord... you are always welcome to work in my kitchen."

Naofumi simply chooses to stare at the jolly-looking business owner right in the eyes without saying anything. His smile seems to freeze right on his face as the weasel realizes how much of an insult his joke can be taken by someone who is clearly his better.

"Yeah... I would like that."

Wait... wait … WHAT!?

**Chapter 12: Farming Life in Melromarc**

Mein has to bite down on her finger once again to stop herself from jumping on her feet and throw up a fuss. All this time when she suffers the humiliation of being talked down by those who are nothing more than mud beneath her boots, when she goes around like a glorified errand boy for the Shield Hero, or when she's threatened by rats from Siltvelt... she bade her time through it all for the goal of become the next queen of glorious Melromarc!

Or if failing that, at least being a duchess with her own duchy to rule.

She certainly didn't not plan to become a cook's housewife!

_Is it so bad to not have to always look behind your back every waking moment, plotting to undermine even your childhood playmates for the fear of them usurping you? A life where you can be free to be yourself isn't bad, is it?_

No! How can she live a free life when she isn't herself? This 'Mein of Samphor' is nothing more than a fake identity she takes like those actors in a play, all to make it easier to get close to manipulate the Shield Hero and mold him into the perfect king to rule by her side!

The undercover princess only know the Shield Hero for less than a week, but she likes to believe that she has him figured out. And as much as Mein hates to admit it, there is no way her Naofumi, as he is now would accept the real first princess of glorious Melromarc.

The incognito princess is ready to grab Naofumi, maybe whisper some words into his ear to change his mind. Her feet stops when she hears the young other worlder's dreamlike murmur.

"...I don't have to kill another man in the kitchen."

Mein finds herself unable to continue her previous thought as her mind wanders right back to the dingy alley filled with dead and dying bodies. It didn't occur to her at the time when she was losing whatever she ate in the morning, but her Naofumi was right there with her. Those deadbeat squatters aren't his fellow countrymen, and they are trying to kill him and his companions.

But they are also men like him. Not animals, not monsters, not demonic Wavespawn. The Three Heroes' Church decries the Shield Hero to be a demon in disguise, but Naofumi Iwatani is a sentimental man.

"Are you going to forsake the duty bestowed upon you by the goddess now, hero ?" Lautrec stops picking his razor like teeth with the piece of Filorial rib bone he's holding the entire time. His jaw split open into what looks like a reptilian sneer. "That wasn't what you bought us for."

Mein and Deidric both edge away from the tall lizard man. Naofumi simply stares at the offending slave without breaking eye contact. "Lautrec is right. I can't give up my duty, because I'm the Shield _Hero_."

"Tough luck, milord." The middle aged inn keeper gives Naofumi's shoulder a firm shake. "Well, come to my inn again next time you are in the capital. I'll be sure to save you the best rooms."

* * *

Mein is still thinking back on Naofumi's solemn expression when she hears the voice of the Shield Hero. It sounds more even than before, a good sign that the young man manages to regain control of his emotions. "We have three more companions now, we need to buy some more tents and sleeping bags. Let's go check that stall, they sell general goods, right?"

The undercover princess rises her head in an absent minded manner to look at the street merchant Naofumi is pointing at. It's a rather unassuming stall where different items from children's toys, household items like storage pottery, to adventuring essentials like rolled up tents either hanging from the wooden frame, or resting on the stall counter.

Although for some reason, it look a little familiar to Mein.

The realization hits her like a lightning bolt when she sees the fat merchant with mousy mustache and sunken eyes. This is the same guy she just extorted- borrowed money from in the morning.

Oh...

DAMNATIONS!

"Master Naofumi! STOP!" Mein reaches over and snatches the Shield Hero by his wrist so suddenly, the young man almost tripped over.

"WH-! What's wrong, Mein?" Naofumi manages to upright himself after a few moment of wobbling around, before spinning his head to face Mein with that clueless baby Filorial look again.

"I don't want to sounds presumptuous and shallow, but... doesn't that merchant look like someone untrustworthy?" Naofumi turns to look at the merchant minding his own business behind the stall. The Shield Hero nods his head along, a good sign he isn't outright dismissing Mein's suggestion. "Street merchants aren't always most reliable with their wares. And we don't want to get low quality wares while little Raphtalia is still sick. Let's go to one of those reliable big merchant companies, like Hickwaal and Sweed Company."

"That's a very good point. We don't want Raphtalia's flu become even worse if we get bad quality tents and sleeping bags." Naofumi continues to nods his head while thinking over Mein's suggestion. The frown on his face deepens as he tightens his hand around his last money bag. "But we are running very low on funds, will we have enough to go to a store run by a high end company?"

"Master Shield Hero." Kyubey, the quiet rabbit man steps up and inclines his head forward. It's not quite a full bow, but it's still much lower than a simple nod. "I used to run a general goods store before Harp's destruction for over ten years. I can examine the quality of the goods. We can go to Hickwaal and Sweed if this street merchant tries to con us."

Mein takes everything she thought about keeping the damn bunny around back, he's as bad as the other two animals trying to get her!

Naofumi stares at Kyubey with the same unreadable expression when he first learn the expressionless rabbit man's name. He finally gives in and nods his head after a short delay. "I'll put my trust in you."

And so the first princess of glorious Melromarc can do nothing other than tag behind the Shield Hero as they approach the same merchant she robbed in the morning. She does try her best to channel her inner fire through her eyes, either to somehow make the rat bastard of a merchant spontaneously combust into flame, or in an admittedly slim hope of scaring him into not reveal her dirty secret.

"Welcome to my humble stall..." The fat bastard slowly rises his head with a monotone voice, no doubt thinking this transaction will the another run-of-the-mill dealing he no doubt makes a few dozen times a day. His beady eyes quickly widen into saucers as he sees the young man in full armor, a shield on his arm but no weapon. "L-Lord Shield Hero!"

He remembers. Of course he remembers! Mein just revealed her identity as the companion of the Shield Hero this morning.

"Ehh, I'm not a lord yet, although thanks for making me feel welcomed." Naofumi looks away while scratching his cheek with his finger. "I was thinking about browsing some camping supplies you have. Tents, sleeping bags, water skins... all of that."

"Yes, yes! I will provide you with top quality wares! Lord Shield Hero!" The shady merchant gives a quick glance at Mein who is still channeling her inner fire. His sickly yellow face seems to grow even paler. He begins to pull some rolled up fur tents and sleeping back out of the back storage with such ferocity and speed, one can be excused to think this ratty merchant is a retired Zeltoble arena champion. "And I AM definitely thinking about giving a fair deal to Lord Shield Hero and his companions, yes siree, I am!"

"Okay... thanks." Naofumi's eyes linger on the fat bastard for a few moment. He looks down and run his hand through the fluffy merchandise, probably trying to check if there's any hole in any of them. "I can't really tell their quality apart, Kyubey?"

The former shop keeper begins to slowly spread out the rolled up tents and sleeping bags on the counter to better examine. Mein chews her leather glove the whole time as she looks from the shady merchant, to the Shield Hero, and the rabbit man. After an agonizingly long moment, Kyubey looks up and gives a nod to Naofumi. "They are of good quality - it's just as he says."

"They will come to a total of one hundred- NO! Fifty copper pieces!" The lecherous fat man meets Mein's eyes for a brief second before he jumps on his feet and hacks down his price.

"Not trying to look at a gift horse in the mouth... but are you okay?" Naofumi's question makes Mein's heart leaps right back into her throat once again, but the Shield Hero is oblivious to her anxiety as he turns to look at the sweating merchant. "You seems a bit... I don't know, jumpy?"

"EVERYTHING IS FINE! Yes SIREE! I'm just excited… no, HONORED to help the Shield Hero and his party. Of course!" The merchant makes a grab for one of the towels hanging over one of the horizontal wooden beams. He knocks down a balloon skin ball down in the process. It's one of those toys that's popular with kids, and the same thing those kids bulling the raccoon cub was playing.

Thankfully, Naofumi's attention seems to shift to the bouncing rubber ball instead of the nervous shopkeeper. He grabs the toy with his right hand and turns to look at the demi-human child in the party.

The cub is more interested to keep her eyes on the bouncy toy, instead of trying to puzzle out the strange behavior of adult it seems, as her eyes keep following the rubber ball while Naofumi holds it leveled in front of her face. "Do you want one of these, Raphtalia?"

Raphtalia's eyes slowly tears away from the toy and meet Naofumi's. Her eyes seems to twinkle with expectation before a few sad whimpering noises draws her attention away.

A little distance away from her feet, the orange toothy terrors are also looking up at the unassuming toy. Except their normally beady eyes are big and watery, and their lips quiver with a look of sadness. They slowly turns to face the raccoon cub and Shield Hero, with a look that can only be described as pleading.

It seems even eldritch spawns of the Wave would find items made with the skin of their kind too morbid.

Raphtalia gently pushes the toy away. She bends over and gives the balloons a big hug with a bright smile that seems to split her face. "I have Yuzu."

"Good girl." Naofumi runs his hand through the girl's hair, making sure to give her ears another flick in the end to reminds her of her place. He hands the balloon skin toy back to the nervously chuckling merchant. The Shield Hero lowers his head and peers inside the stall for one last time and points his finger to the corner. "How much for that?"

Mein just want the Shield Hero to get away from this dreadfully dingy stall before its owner manages to reveal her dirty laundry. She squints her eyes hard to look at the item that catches Naofumi's fancy, maybe find a way to quicken the barter process or dissuade Naofumi from buying it. To her utter surprise, it's a big brown-colored fur bag with a small woodsman's axe hanging from the bottom. "Master Naofumi, what do we need the bag for? Don't you already have your [Inventory] for storage?"

"Well, yes... but I was thinking about using it for something else." Naofumi shuffles on his feet while scratching his head. His awkward posture makes Mein try extra hard to bite down her lips and not blurt out the first thing in her mind.

_Yes, Master Naofumi. It is in fact, a bag. You use it to store things to carry on your back while you are on the move and nothing else. Something your legendary weapon's [Inventory] is already doing better than the bag._

"That'll be 30... I mean 20 more copper pieces!" The merchants hops on his feet once again when Mein shoots him a withering glare.

"Are you okay, sir? Not that I'm ungrateful for all the discount you are giving me, at least not when I'm hurting for funds..." Naofumi's voice trails off into a whisper, which Mein only manages to catch due to her standing close to the Shield Hero. "But why are you looking so on edge?"

"On edge? No, of course not, Lord Shield Hero. I'm just trying to give our savior a fair price after all! Want you to properly fitted to defend us from the Wave! That's it!"

Naofumi simply stares at the jumpy stall owner with a slowly rising eyebrow. It doesn't take a decade worth of reading court behavior to tell he doesn't believe a single word. Mein can slowly see half a week's worth of careful manipulation go up in flames as the observant Shield Hero slowly piece together everything and figure out she's been extorting different small- time merchants in the capital to gain their funds instead of doing honest trade.

The reason she chose to stick with the Shield Hero, cutting herself from father's support and luxury life of a princess is because of her Naofumi's superior intelligence compared to the other three legendary jesters. But now, his very strength is going to become her very downfall since the young otherworlder manages to uncover the greatest plan father and mother laid down together through nothing more than scraps of second hand information. And surely, the Wise Sage King and the queen of glorious Melromarc would have put more thought and planning than her when they were pulling the gambit of all time by summoning all four heroes.

"As you should, meatloaf." Lautrec's nasal voice brings both Mein and Naofumi back to reality. The lizard man's lipless sneer becomes much more intimidating now that he has a pair of shotels strapped on his back to complete his exotic bloodthirsty warrior look. "We are on a quest from the Goddess herself! We will not be deterred from mere material inconveniences!"

The incognito princess suddenly sees a bright light at the end of her dark tunnel. She quickly leans closer to the Shield Hero and whispers into his ear. "Let's just take this kind trader's deal and go, Master Naofumi. Remember what the slave trader said about Lautrec's race? I think the stall owner is clearly intimidated by Lautrec."

"I see..." Naofumi looks between both Mein and Lautrec, he nods his head along in a non-committal manner that makes it hard to tell if he believes the lie of the first princess or not. "Thank you for the deal, I really do need it now I'm low on fund after equipping my party. I'll make it up to you in the future."

"I'll be very grateful if you and your party don't come back... I MEAN! Thank you very much for your patronage, Lord Shield Hero!"

The Shield Hero gives the fat merchant one last look while putting everything into his Shield's [Inventory]. It seems like he's either fooled, or choose to let the matter drop for now.

Just as Mein thought from before, that woodsman's fur bag is a total waste of money. At least they are finally leaving the lecherous stall owner behind them. Mein just hope there will be further chances to manipulate... no, persuade the Shield Hero to see things her way before he learns the whole truth.

* * *

The walk to the plains doesn't take nearly as much time as they spend getting their camping supplies. Or maybe it just feels much shorter now Mein's past actions are no longer under threat of exposure. Naofumi sits down on the grass and begin to take everything out of his Shield. He starts to organize his things into several piles, and then takes some of the heaviest objects and carefully places them into the bag.

Mein can't help but raise one of her eyebrow at this strange behavior. Considering how easy Naofumi moves around, it's not hard to guess he doesn't feel the weight of his collection of items when they are in his [Inventory] space. So why get a bag, and more importantly fill it up with heavier items?

"Master Naofumi, what are you doing now?"

"Turtle school training. By carrying a heavy weight behind my back, it'll help train my stamina and strength when I'm moving around. I don't have a weighted shell ... but I thought this bag looks sturdy enough. Hope this'll work just as well." Naofumi picks up his neatly folded otherworldly cloth and gives it a long stare. His face slowly turns into a nostalgia filled smile.

Mein begin to search her memory along important words like 'Turtle School' and 'Weighted Shell'. Come to think of it... didn't the Ebon Turtle clan from Siltvelt had some warrior monks who make their students wear weighted shell on their back? It seems like whatever text he read from before his summoning mentioned this method.

Shame the Shield Hero ends up resorting to the method of those animal barbarians. But she's willing to let this one slide if it'll help him grows stronger and more competent. He'll be able to use his newfound strength to better protect her. Not to mention, a more competent Shield Hero will make her claim to the throne stronger, especially if the other three heroes make some foolish mistakes.

It would have worked better if she can sabotage their effort in some way. Sadly she lacks the resources of manpower to make it happen, especially with glorious Melromarc worshipping the three weapon wielding heroes. Well... supposedly anyways.

"Wow, heavy." The Shield Hero already finished repacking both his bag and Inventory. He heaves the thing up his shoulders, takes a deep breath and stand up. It seems like the weight is greater than Naofumi's initial anticipation as he almost overshoots himself and tip over again. Mein quickly holds his shoulder to keep him steady on his feet. "Thanks, Mein. Does any of you have any experience fighting?"

His last sentence is aimed at his three newly acquired demi-human slaves. The raccoon girl simply shakes her head while Kyubey gives a faint nods after a moment of total silence. Lautrec lets a snort blow out of his nose as an answer. "Don't let my level fool you, Shield Hero. I am still a son of Mara. That's why the Goddess has chosen me as her Champion."

Naofumi lets his sight linger on Lautrec for a moment too long. "Alright... here's the formation we'll go with: I'll take point and draw the monsters, Mein stays right beside me to kill them while I aggro them. Kyubey and Lautrec, each of you takes about twenty feet on either side of me. Clear monsters on your own if you have no trouble with the low level monsters. Pull them to me if you are about to be overwhelmed by a mob, or a stronger monster. Raphtalia..."

The Shield Hero turns to the little raccoon. She does her best intimidation look by scrunch up her nose and holding up her short sword. Mein almost give her some point for effort, before the hood shaped leather helmet falls down Raphtalia's head and covers her face like a bucket once again.

This certainly brings new meaning to the phrase 'trying to wear daddy's armor'.

"...Stay behind us, and pick herbs. I'll have Yuzu follow you around to protect you. Watch over Raphtalia, but also keep yourselves safe, okay? Screech at us if something bad happens." Naofumi rubs his hand on the wobbly body of the rubber terrors, they collectively lets out a rumble noise as an answer. It's hard to see if they understood the Shield Hero, but the young man seems to accept it as he turns to Raphtalia once again. "Do you know what herbs look like, Raphtalia?"

The raccoon girl shakes her head on reflex, she quickly freezes still and begins to furiously nods her head. After staying quiet for a few more moment, she tentatively begin to move her head left and right once again.

The cub's desperation to please her new master despite her uselessness looks almost cute... if her mere presence doesn't threaten Mein's very position in the party.

"I still have some samples. Look at these, those are the herbs I can use. Like your cold medicine, or that healing potion you fed to Rosat... that was the man with us back in the alley." The Shield Hero kneels down in front of Raphtalia and moves her leather helmet up. He takes the herbs out of his pocket and show the girl. The demi-human girl gives a long look at the herbs in Naofumi's hand. She slowly reaches out with her tiny hand and touches the dried up plants before giving Naofumi a final nod. "Good girl. We'll all be busy fighting monsters. You be very careful, okay?"

With the plan clearly laid out, the two demi-human slaves begin to spread out to the sides as Mein takes her place right beside her Naofumi. The monsters on the plain close to city typically consist of different colored balloon, loomush and egg up with an occasional rabbit pill roaming out of their forest home. None of those monsters should give anyone around level 5... or a well-equipped level 3 in Kyubey's case any trouble unless one encounters a big swarm of them.

Mein cast a few glimpse towards the rabbit man in question between killing the monsters her Naofumi draws in. It seems like the expressionless bunny is holding his own just fine. He's currently making some sweeping motion with his one good arm, cutting one mush in half with his wild flailing.

The princess in disguise has to concentrate on the effort to not let a derisive snort escape her nose. To call the rabbit man an amateur would do the word a disservice, as it implies he had some formal swordsmanship training to begin with. It's clear the savage animal can't tell the difference between a finely crafted rapier from a crude machete, and is just making whatever random wild motion that comes to him.

As for herself...

Mein twirls her wrist around, almost drawn a flower in the air as she stabs her long sword out and catches a loomush between its eyes herself, instantly killing it with finesse of an elegant duelist.

The first princess has always put more effort into honing her magic ability, considering how easy it comes to her thanks to her strong affinity with fire. That being said, she hasn't neglected her training with a sword either. Her fencing instructor Zellus, the vice captain of the royal guard is a master of multiple styles of swordsmanship. The style he chooses to teach Mein and her childhood playmates is the Aldori style passed down from the free city of Restov, a fighting style that leverages one's dexterity and agility to deflect, parry and repose one's enemy rather than overpowering them with brutal strength like most garden variety adventurers.

The incognito princess takes great pride to know that she is the best student of the vice captain, remaining undefeated to this day in her sparring with her childhood playmates. That is even after all of them left her in the dust in term of sheer level, while she remains a measly level 3...

"Mein! Watch out!" Naofumi quickly stands in front of her, blocking a wild balloon's angry chomp while she is still thinking about the unfair treatment mother gave her. She quickly thrust her sword out to end another one of the blight from the cosmos. The Shield Hero turns back and gives Mein a look of concern. "Are you okay? You seemed lost for a second."

"Sorry, Master Naofumi. I was... thinking back on Mother, whom I left at home." Not a complete lie, since Mein really was thinking about her mother when that wild balloon was about to give her a reminder on why they are the most fear inducing monster of them all. Although the queen of glorious Melromarc certainly isn't anywhere close to home right now.

"Ah... I see. I can't blame you. I also left my parents back home, haven't I?" Naofumi's eyes becomes downcast once again, his lips trembles a little but no sound comes out.

It seems like the Shield Hero is caught in one of his more sentimental moments yet again. Mein quietly moves closer to the young man till their heads meet together, and one of her arm is locked with Naofumi's. "Master Naofumi, do you miss your home and family? I'm right here, in case you want someone to listen to you."

"No, no. Sorry, now I got distracted. It's a shame my family won't know what happened to me... " Naofumi shakes his head and start to look around in alert. "Honestly, they probably figured I fall over a ditch and died, or something. Probably won't even spend time to look for me. Well, maybe Takeru will feel sad for a few seconds, but that's it."

Wait... WHAT!?

Mein doesn't know who this 'Takeru' character is, but from the casual way Naofumi mentioned them, it's clear they are not his mother or father. And what kind of parents does her Naofumi has, if they won't even care he disappeared off the face of earth, possibly even died? The first princess doubt even mother will completely brush her own death away like it hasn't happened.

Granted, knowing mother's usual attitude... she'd probably make the death of her first daughter some public event to leverage the situation to the most. But at least mother would still do something in the event of her death.

The undercover princess realizes she has underestimated her Naofumi's previous comment. His parents may not literally force him to sleep on the floor in front of their hearth, but it's clear their relationship is strained to say the best.

"I guess it's better me than my younger brother. He's the one with a bright future ahead of him. He'll take care of father and mother for me." Naofumi's next sentence grabs Mein's gut like a demonic hand with very sharp nail. She can't help but think back on her own family... if one can call the royal house of glorious Melromarc a family without any sarcasm behind it.

And the whispers among both servant or nobility when they believe there's no one listening. By the heroes of old, the whispers... about how the first princess inherited none of her parent's strength while the second princess had them all.

"I don't know about Master Naofumi's younger brother... but it sounds like Master Naofumi's parents aren't very fair. Because you are special, Master Naofumi. You are brave, kind, just and wise. We are very fortunate to have you as the Shield Hero." Mein slowly pries Naofumi's tightly clenched fist open to wrap her fingers around his hand. She rest her head on Naofumi's shoulder, and feels his tremble slowly becomes still.

"Thank you, Mein." For a second, it sounds like the Shield Hero wanted to say a lot more. Ultimately, he simply stays quiet while letting Mein lean into him. The princess in disguise has to admit that she prefers the silence, as it reminds herself in a twisted way how true her past comment about living the life of a romance novel this ends up being.

"KKKYYYYAAAAA~!" The piercing scream of a very familiar voice jerks her eyes wide open. A brown colored blur rushes right pass the princess and the hero as they watch on with dumbfounded eyes. The voice belongs to the raccoon cub. She is currently running in circles while shaking her head like it's some kind of musical instrument. All three Yuzu chase after her in a skewed line while screeching loud gibberish, trying their best and failing to help her out of her predicament.

As for the reason of her panic? An egg up, commonly referred by adventurers as 'eggy' attached on her hair. The egg monster is obviously not doing any real damage to the little raccoon girl, but it's still enough to push her into a complete terror induced frenzy.

Mein briefly wonders where the helmet of Raphtalia has gone to. Naofumi on the other hand is quick to act. He immediately runs towards the little girl and catches her in an embrace to stop her from running and hurting herself by accident. "Lautrec! Get this thing off Raphtalia!"

The lizard man charges towards them like a heavy cavalier. He brings his shotel down on the eggy hard, instantly shatters it into almost a hundred pieces. The frothing foul yolk instantly splashes all over both Naofumi and the little girl. He lets out a huff that reminds Mein of the devious Smith Demon. "You are a bother, runt!"

"So, sorry... Sorry!" Raphtalia almost jump right out of Naofumi's arms when she notices the mess covering the Shield Hero. She begin to desperately run her hand through Naofumi's cloak trying to wipe the spoiled egg yolk out. Sadly she manages to rub the yolk all over Naofumi in her state of panic.

"Don't worry about it, Raphtalia. I'm a guy, being dirty is just par for the course. See?" Naofumi lets out a shaky laughter, he even wipes some of the yolk onto his face to show the little raccoon girl not to worry. "Where did your helmet go, Raphtalia? Uncle Elhard told us it's dangerous to not wear protection for our heads."

"I think it fell off, Master Shield Hero." Kyubey walks back to the group, Raphtalia's discarded leather helmet in hand. The hideous thing looks at least one size too large for the girl, it wobbles around on her head threaten to tip right off when it's not completely covering up her face.. "It doesn't fit her properly."

"This is the smallest size Uncle Elhard has." Naofumi ruffles his own hair with frustration, getting some of the yolk into his already messy hair in the process. The young hero dangles his tongue out after he finally noticed the smell. "He didn't expect to sell armor to children in the first place."

"It can't be helped, Raphtalia will just have to grow into it." Kyubey exchanges a brief glance with the little raccoon girl.

Mein wonders if her eyes, or head is playing trick on herself. The little raccoon's pupil seems to dilate a little like her panic attacks when Kyubey mentions her growing up. She quickly dismiss it as the girl still has not recovered from her pitiful blunder.

"That's a long way to go. We'll see if we can get something custom made for her later." Naofumi shakes the foul slime off his hand and ruffles the little girl's hair affectionately, not unlike how Mein's own father used to comfort her when she is down. "But we all smell. Let's go to that river and clean ourselves up first. Mein, can you look after Raphtalia? It's a bit... awkward if us guys do it."

"Of course, Master Naofumi. I'll look after Raphtalia and make sure she doesn't get into any other trouble." Mein puts on her best fake smile and nods at the Naofumi. She really doesn't want to play babysit for the little demi-human girl, considering she doesn't even want to bother for another hero. But the incognito princess also knows one need to pick which battle to fight, and this is definitely a fight she is going to lose in some way in the end.

The odd group makes their way to the river in the distance, they all stay close to Raphtalia this time to make sure she isn't getting jumped by another wayward monster. Naofumi points to an open area near the river bank for the girls to take their bath, while he moves down stream with his two male companions. The Shield Hero does his best to reassure Raphtalia they are still within shouting distance, and will come straight for her aid if they are attacked by monsters. He even leaves the three Yuzu to act as guard dogs for the little girl before leaving.

Mein briefly entertain the fantasy of pushing the bothersome little girl into the river. But she knows it's a surefire way to oust herself in front of the Shield Hero. Raphtalia washing down the steam will be pretty damning evidence even if she manages to kill all three orange terrors in one fell swoop, and offs Naofumi's pet before she can cry for help.

So she once again puts on her best fake smile to help the girl stripe bare, and begins to help Raphtalia wash her now sticky hair. She tries to ignore just how below her status this action is by humming the traditional battle rhyme of Melromarc, trying to imagine herself leading a company of glorious Melromarc's best knights against the Siltvelt barbarians. Maybe with a hypothetical adult version of the little raccoon girl leading the opposite army.

Huh... somehow that fantasy lost its luster when her mind wanders back to that damn dust district back alley once again, where her fellow countrymen lies dead or dying not unlike the monsters they hunted on the open plain.

"Ouch..." The muffled crying of the little girl brings Mein back to reality again. She realizes she's scrubbing Raphtalia's head a little harder than needed, maybe she ends up pulling the girl's hair a little.

"Try to bear with it, Raphtalia. You don't want Master Naofumi to hate you because you still smell of rotten eggs, even after bath, right?" The fake adventurer's voice is so sweet it practically drips venom. Luckily neither the little demi-human girl, nor Naofumi's pet monsters can tell it.

"No... NO! I'll bear it." The raccoon girl blinks her tears back into her eyes. She shuts her eyelids and grits her teeth. Mein's smile grows a little wider at this.

So what if she ends up scrubbing the girl harder than needed, it's practically as juvenile as pulling another girl's hair? She's the first princess of glorious Melromarc forced to live like a dirty commoner, who constantly having her thunder stolen by a dirty little demi-human slave girl. And now she's forced to also be the little girl's glorified nanny. The little slave girl should be grateful a princess is washing her hair in the first place!

* * *

Mein bites down her gloved finger so hard she can practically taste iron. Wait a minute, she really CAN taste iron. The undercover princess got so angry she just bite through the leather glove she is wearing.

The reason for her unintentional self-harm came from Naofumi's damn upstart pet once again! Somehow her hair is practically sparkling under the afternoon sun after Malty gives her a thorough scrubbing down! It's putting Malty's own red hair to shame even in her best hair days!

To say this is a major blow to the pride of the red princess is an understatement.

Is this some kind of super secret demi-human ability she never know about? Come to think of it... isn't the Raccoon Dog race a low tier of a race of demi-human that's very good at transformation and shape shifting? What's the name again... it has a very funny sounding name. Was it Gumball Damn Nook-Key (Gyoubu Danuki) or something?

How did her life sink so low again? First her little sister shows her up in everything she does. And now a damn slave girl completely steals her thunder! Even Master Naofumi is brushing the damn raccoon girl's hair with a faint smile on his face.

"Ah, it's like washing with shampoo." Naofumi's word makes Mein almost chock on a deep breath of air. She doubles over with loud coughing, feeling like her throat is on fire. At least this finally brings the Shield Hero to her side. "Are you okay, Mein?"

"Master Naofumi's people washing their hair with... poo?" The incognito princess tentatively asks the question while looking at the young otherworlder. She wonders if it's some kind of native monster from his world that produces... waste that can be used to wash one's hair to make them look better. Come to think of it... doesn't some part of the world like Cal Mira Island uses slime monsters to keep their sewers clean? Still, that's some AMAZING monster.

Naofumi blinks his eyes a few times, seemingly confused at her words. His eyes suddenly widens and he begin to explain by waving his hand around. "No! Not poo! That's disgusting! Shampoo is... well, it's kind of hard to explain. It's a name for a kind of... kind of like potions you get at the store. You use them to wash your hair, make them look much cleaner and healthier."

"Oh, I see. Wonder why anyone would name it after poo."

Naofumi slaps a hand on his face with exasperation. His hand slowly slips down to his chin as the Shield Hero assumes his thinking pose, gently rubbing a finger across his chin. "It's not named after poo. I think it might be the yolk from that eggy all over Raphtalia's hair. It certainly look like shampoo from my world, even if it smells foul."

"It didn't work for me that last time." Mein narrows her eyes at the little raccoon girl. She looks quite clueless as she simply looks back and forth between the two speakers of the strange conversation. The girl seems to be living the good life now, she even starting to grow some baby fat around her cheeks. Mein hates to admit it, but even she wants to pinch the girl's cheek a little. "All I got was a bad odor for two days."

"Maybe it was all that shaking before we smashed the shell? The yolk was frothing this time." Naofumi runs a finger across his chin to adopt his thinking pose again. "Worth experimenting. I bet we can make a killing with it."

"All the ladies of the court will kill for hair like Raphtalia has now." Mein runs her hand through the little raccoon's hair once again. Her hair feels smooth as silk on Mein's along fingers, instead of dry as hay. The undercover princess sees Naofumi giving her that long stare again, so she quickly adds some more to cover her tracks. "Or so I heard. Nobles in this land had done some strange things. There's even rumor the lady of House Amelia bathes herself with milk to keep her skin smooth. We have to do something about that smell though. Nobody want to buy it, if it smells rotten."

"Good point. But that's neither here or there. Let's focus on our levels to prepare for the coming Wave first. We can think of business when we have more time." Naofumi nods his head along while picking up some wood around him. "Let's make camp."

"I'll start another fire, Master Naofumi." Mein quickly begin to pick up some rocks to make the protective barrier again. Naofumi start dropping fire wood into the little circle, and the novice adventurer tosses a Faust Fireball to start the fire up. She watches Naofumi drops the heavy bag down his back, it makes a small thud sound as it hit the ground. "Is all this stamina and strength training really needed, Master Naofumi? You'll tire yourself out."

"I was out of breath after that fight in the slum, so I need to build up my speed and stamina more. " Naofumi wipes some sweat off his face. He begins to take cooking tools, and dried up herbs out of the bag. "My shield and high defense rating is no good if I can't get into position to defend anyone. This isn't like playing a MMORPG where all I need is click a mouse, so I have to do it the old fashioned way of putting in the sweat and work."

Mein briefly wonders how powerful the force of habit is. She barely even bat an eyelash when the young hero from another world start to spout more strange phrases about his world now. In fact, she even begin to look forward to listen more about his strange world as the two of them prepare food together. "Master Naofumi spoke about this a lot. What is it?"

"Oh, it's an acronym for 'Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game'." Mein blinks her eyes at the word of 'role playing', she almost cut a piece of her finger off with the knife while prepare some more rabbit pill meat. The word definitely has a different meaning here in Melromarc... usually pertain to activities a noble does in their bedroom that's better left in privacy. Hell, she even hears rumors about how some nobles gets off dressing themselves in rags, and make their slaves act as their masters while them as the slave...

Nope, not thinking about it anymore!

The very idea of her Naofumi into something like that makes her shudder in fear. Then again, considering the behaviors of those three other legendary clowns... shouldn't she excuse the Shield Hero for some of the less savory habits he may have? And considering his direct predecessor... there's no way her Naofumi is worse than the King of Rape... right?

Yes, perhaps it's a blessing in disguise that they got some female demi-human slaves in their party. Those degenerate animals can satisfy whatever carnal desire he may have in the privacy of bedroom.

"Eh... not that kind of 'Role Playing'." Naofumi stares at Mein's face that must have frozen in a state of awkward terror. He begins to wave his arms around trying to help him demonstrate... something. "Right, so it's kind of make-believe where you make some avatar in this made up world, and you go on adventures in a fantasy world pretending you are the hero saving it from something. That's where the other three heroes got their knowledge of this world from, I think. Their world each has a made up fantasy game like here."

"I see... so it's kind of like the novels we read here?" Mein bobs her head along as she start to getting into a good rhythm at dicing up the meat into small chunks.

"Sort of, but depends on the game you can actually see it, not just imagine it in your head. I mean... there are some really old text adventure where the game is only in text. You enter some command, or pick different options and then it shows the next part of your adventure depends on your choice. But most games have very good visuals now." Naofumi points his finger at Raphtalia who is also listening to him intently. "For example, in a game you can be like Raphtalia. Like, try to imagine if you become her and control her moves by pushing a bunch of little buttons, and you can go on adventurer while you sit in front of a window that follows her every move. That's what a video game is."

The raccoon girl points at herself with an unsure look. Mein on the other hand begin to think her current predicament. So in a way, a Vee-Dio game is just like what she's doing now. Pretending to be this novice adventurer called Mein of Samphor, instead of the first princess of Melromarc. "I see... so it's like some sort of illusion magic where you become someone else in the window."

"Yeah... that's close enough. I guess." Naofumi dumps some wild vegetables they pick together into his iron wok. He lets Mein throw in the meat she diced up in there and add some salts and herbs into the mix, and begins to roast them over the fire. "A MMORPG is a Video Game where you play with over thousands and more people in a shared world. Those games made some of the businessmen back in my world very rich."

"That must be some impressive illusion magic! To let so many people play together, and making money of it."

Mein try to imagine magic described by Naofumi, the scale itself sounds unreal even for the most impressive ceremonial magic of Melromarc if it can affect thousands of people. But to have them experience as if they are living in a shared world? The degree of control for illusion that complex is unbelievable. Yet not only is it achieved in Naofumi's world, but it has become trivial enough to be used as a sort of entertainment business rather than warfare like what ceremonial magic are usually for?

The world the legendary heroes are summoned from must be full of powerful warriors and magicians! No wonder the weapons would choose people from those world as their wield, even if some of them can act very quirky and lack common sense.

"It's not as grand as Mein thinks... we have machines to do the most complex things for us." Naofumi looks down from Mein's eyes to stare intently at the food turning color in his wok. He flips the food up into the air, and catches them again using the cooking pan. Maybe he is showing off his skills, or perhaps some kind of cooking techniques?

Using machinery to help enhance magic output rather than honing one's own magic ability is an emergent method in Faubley. Even in that case, it is still incredible the world of the Shield Hero manages to achieve something like that. The undercover princess wants to say something else when her attention is diverted by the ruffling sound from a nearby bush. She takes her sword to point at the direction of the noise, ready to defend Naofumi while most of his attention are taken by cooking. The novice adventurer lets out a sigh of relief when the lizard man Lautrec emerges instead of a monster.

Actually, she stands corrected. The blind beast man is holding a flailing rabbit pill in his arm. The lizard man walks in front of Raphtalia. He is either unaware of the little girl's backward recoil due to his blindness, or he is willingly ignoring it. "Kill it."

Mein can hear the venom dipped dagger behind Lautrec's icy voice. The little raccoon apparently is also aware of it as she falls backwards on her behind and tries to crawl away.

"Isn't that too cruel!? To force a kid to kill a living thing?" The Shield Hero takes his iron wok off the campfire. The inviting fragrance of finely cooked food fills the air, but nobody seem to notice it.

"In case you forgot, Shield Hero. We aren't out here playing happy little family. We are out here rising our levels to prepare for the next Wave." The lizard man's word is unyielding even against someone holding his slave contract, therefore can easily kill him by uttering a single word. "Unless you kick the runt out of your party, she'll have to get over her fear. I won't have her panic in the middle of the wave and kill us all! I won't have her stay useless in our party!"

The lizard man's words seems to trigger a dormant memory deep underneath Mein's conscious, she slowly allows her mind to drift away from the river bank to the courtyard of Melromarc castle.

A burly knight is holding a flailing rabbit pill in his tree trunk like arms. The monster struggles and screeches as if it knows its life depends on it. She is holding a short blade while staring at the tiny thing trying to wrangle its way to freedom. Her much tinier hands shake, and can barely hold onto the blade without dropping it.

_"Do it, you had no problem popping the balloons. Why do you hesitate with this pathetic creature?" Mommy's voice sounds even colder than when she's brought back to the castle after her escapede._

_"I... I can't do it, mommy. Please, don't make me do it!" The short blade drops down from her hands, it bounces up a little on its hilt and lies in the grass besides her feet._

_"Even a princess, or a queen will have to lead her men in battle. I won't have you stay useless if you are going to be my daughter." Mommy leans lower to glare into her eyes. "If you don't kill that pathetic monster, I will not waste my knights' time to have them catch monsters for you again. You'll have to raise your level like the common adventurers, kill them in the field by yourself."_

"Mein! Back me up here!" Naofumi's urgent cry brings Mein back to reality. The Shield Hero has one hand on the little raccoon's shoulder. His arm with the legendary shield extended out towards Mein like he wants her to pick him up. He also looks toward the bunny man who walks to them after hearing the commotions. "You agree with me right, Kyubey? You care for Raphtalia."

The bunny man's eyes slowly moves from the Shield Hero to the raccoon girl and stays for a few seconds. He turns his head to look at the scowling lizard man, somehow his red eyes feel extra beady in Mein's mind. "It's tough to say, but Lautrec has a point. Raphtalia doesn't want to be left behind, that means she'll fight in the Wave. If she's afraid of blood, she'll die."

Naofumi seems to be biting his lips at this betrayal. His mouth moves a little, seemingly muttering something only the Shield Hero himself can hear. His eyes quickly moves between the bunny and lizard man before giving a quick look to the still quivering little slave girl. He finally settles to looking at Mein expectedly like he wants Mein to support him.

Mein herself on the other hand also has her mind in complete flux. She can't make up her mind on the right decision, and unlike the night when she's trying to choose the hero, she has neither the time nor the parchment, quill and ink to start writing and crossing all the options.

On the one hand, supporting the Shield Hero will definitely put her more into the good grace of Naofumi. Not to mention, if the upstart little animal is unprepared for the wave she'll likely die in the wave and leaves Mein once again without competition to Naofumi's heart. In fact, her death will no doubt cause some distress in the sentimental Shield Hero's mind, which gives Mein an opportunity to take advantage and further manipulate him to suit her purpose.

But on the other hand, it is also highly dangerous if the damn little animal has one of her panic attacks during the Wave. She'll most definitely draw the Shield Hero's attention away to protect her, instead of the one he should be protecting. It's simply the worst outcome either the Shield Hero, or Mein herself become hurt or worse due to her outburst.

"There is truth in both Lautrec and Kyubey's words..." Mein finds her lips seem to move on its own, and her voice flowing out like a small stream before her mind can be made up. Naofumi's face fall at her seemingly agreeing with both demi-human. "...but I can also see the point from Master Naofumi. Didn't Raphtalia lost her parents from the last Wave? Pushing her too hard may break her, and that's the opposite of what we want. There is still time before the next Wave, maybe we should take a slower pace? And if she's not ready... well, we can always take her out of our party and leaves her with the Elhard the smith, and go back to take her back to our party after."

"Yes! Mein has a good point. I don't study psychology in college, but Raphtalia is clearly suffering from trauma. We don't want to break her even more!" Naofumi furiously nods his head at Mein's argument while glaring at Kyubey and Lautrec. To the bunny man's credit, he looks down at the ground clearly thinking over the merit of the Shield Hero's word. Lautrec on the other hand simply scowls harder.

"You are too soft on her, Shield Hero." The lizard man's unseeing eye moves to the direction of the little raccoon. He stays still for another few seconds before shaking his head. "Very well, if it is the Goddess' will. I'll kill this damn pest. But you watch, runt! You have to get used to the blood one way or another!"

"Y, yes... YES!" Raphtalia nods her head and gives a determined stare on the lizard man. She still recoils back on instinct when Lautrec's dagger pieces through the rabbit pill's fur and skin to kill it, but she manages to hold her tears back and not blink during the process.

"Now, try to stab it yourself with it dead, for your practice. You must always face the beast while locking eyes with it even if you are afraid. Monsters can smell your fear and weakness, and you are dead before you fight it if you give in to your fear..."

The Shield Hero gives a resigned sigh and walks away from Raphtalia's toughness training. Mein quickly follows him as he sits down on a boulder facing away from the scene. The incognito princess quickly sits down beside him on the grass, she grabs Naofumi's slightly trembling hand. His hand is cold with sweat rather than radiating the usual warmth. "Master Naofumi, do you want to talk?"

"Did I make a mistake back there, Mein? I mean... I'm still their master. I could have commanded Lautrec to stop. But it feels so wrong... no matter what I do. Back in Japan, we don't have to worry about fighting for our lives. Especially not as young as Raphtalia." The young hero covers his lower face with his free hand. His eyes is unfocused and distant.

"Master Naofumi wasn't wrong. You listened to everyone's word, and picked the best option out of all. And you convinced Lautrec to see your way, not forcing him because you have power over him. Master Naofumi is a kind man with a heart of gold... but this world is cruel. You'll be forced to do bad things in the future, you can't keep blame everything on yourself." The undercover princess stands up and envelops Naofumi in a firm embrace, she let the young otherworlder rest his head on her shoulder while running a hand through his still damp hair.

If her more impulsive instincts made the choice for her, she'll just have to roll with the punches and make the best of the situation.

No, she was not trying to look after the dirty little raccoon at all!


	15. 13: Camp

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Ace-Triad actually finished editing this chapter on Thursday, but a combination of work fatigue and unable to come up with a good chapter name (still think my current name is crap) make me push the publish date behind two days. So yeah, biggest thanks to him for SPAG edit this chapter.**

**Also, special thanks for Fluffball13 for reading the first draft and give feedbacks.**

**More note at the end if anyone interested to see me blabber some more.**

* * *

The forest is almost completely silent except the cracking of their campfire and the occasional howl of a distant monster. Kyubey, the rabbit man, is poking their fire with his one good arm. Lautrec is smashing up the herbs picked earlier by the raccoon girl inside a pewter mortar. Speaking of the cub, Raphtalia is finishing the last of her rabbit pill meat broth dipped bread while looking intently at the Shield Hero. Naofumi rises his head back up to smile at her before looking down to continue his potion compounding process.

Mein props up the last tent up and lays down their sleeping bags down underneath. She returns to sit down around their campfire. The undercover princess would almost call this entire scene cozy, if not for the waving light and shadow making their resident lizard man look even more sinister than usual.

"Time for your medicine again, Raphtalia." Naofumi sets down the last vial of his finished potion aside. He reaches down into one of his waist pouch and places the small bottle in front of the cub.

Raphtalia's ears droops down to her scalp at the mention of her medicine. She still gives Naofumi an obedient nod and slowly closes her finger tips to pick the bottle, almost like she wants to minimize her skin's contact with the offending object. The cub pulls the stopper out, takes a deep breath and downs the whole thing in one go. Her still somewhat sunken cheeks swells up, but she manages to keep the medicine down instead of belching it right out. "Ah... bitter."

"They say the best medicine to treat diseases are the bitter ones." Naofumi reaches over to scratch the raccoon girl's ear. He takes a small bundle of red berries the rabbit man foraged earlier and hands a few to Raphtalia. "Here, have some berries. Don't eat too much though, they'll be bad for your teeth."

"Thank you, Master Naofumi." The girl takes the berries and is ready to pop one right in her mouth. She suddenly notices the expected look the balloons give her on the side, so she tosses a few into their waiting mouth before putting one in her own.

Naofumi shakes his head with a smile on his face, he takes some jerky out of his shield. From the slight sour odor it emits, one can tell it's not very fresh even if it's still edible. "I have some old rabbit pill jerky. You can feed them to Yuzu."

The raccoon girl's ear perk right back up again. She quickly takes the jerky from Naofumi's hand, tear them up into smaller bits and begin tossing them towards the three bouncing monstrosities. They quickly begin to devour up the tribute among themselves.

**Chapter 13: Down Side of Camping**

"You know, I forgot to ask. Eating this..." Naofumi turns towards the rabbit man sitting on the other side of the fire. He points his finger at the quickly disappearing rabbit pill meat on the ground. "...doesn't count as cannibalism for you, right?"

The rabbit man's eyes pull up from the raccoon girl, he locks sight with the Shield Hero to deliver one a response with uttermost blandness. "That's an offense, Master Shield Hero."

It's hard to tell if he's genuinely offended by the suggestion of him being related to one of the most common monsters in the world, or if he's simply trying his hand in comedy.

"Oh! Sorry. It's just you both have big long floppy bunny ears... and I'm making it worse, aren't I?" The Shield Hero fidgets left and right on his legs as he looks to the side. The young man from another world exude the kind of nervousness that should not belong to a slave owner.

Kyubey simply stares at the Shield Hero in total silence until the young man stopped talking. "I was only kidding. It became very hard to emote after... that."

"Oh." Naofumi looks down at the area that the rabbit man's finger is currently pointing at: Kyubey's chest, where his magical slave seal is engraved on his skin. "I wish there's more I could have done for you all."

"You have done more in this single day than most people did in a month, Master Shield Hero. That's quite enough." The rabbit man goes back to poking their campfire with a long branch, everyone falls into silence just like him. Mein simply use this chance to slowly edge close to Naofumi until their head begin to touch together.

The undercover princess bites down on her lower lips again when Naofumi turns his head towards the rabbit man once more. "I'm going to release you from the seal eventually. Do you have a plan after, or something? Maybe leave this country, and go to one of those demi-human countries?"

"There's not much point. I won't be hunted and enslaved in Siltvelt, or Shiltfreeden, but I'll still be looked down like a second class citizen." Perhaps to the Shield Hero's surprise, Kyubey looks very solemn for a moment at the mention of the demi-human country. He rises the arm that's bend at the wrong angle. "Some demi-humans can hide their birth defect. Pretty hard to hide this unless I chop it off. 'Those born with defects have no future' is the common saying for demi-humans."

"Isn't that a very unfair thing to say! It's not okay to discriminate against someone with a disability." Naofumi's brow begins to twist together into a knot and he fidgets around on his legs once again.

Mein almost bumps heads with Naofumi at one point as she ducks away at the last moment.

Kyubey simply tilt his head to the side for a moment while still has his eyes trained on Naofumi. He looks puzzled, despite his lack of facial expression. "Sorry, I forgot Master Shield Hero is from another world. It's well known demi-humans who are born with defects on their body can't have children. That's what the saying means."

"Oh..." Naofumi's mouth turns round once again.

For a second, Mein almost want to do something mischievous to the hero and leaves a big lump of bread in his mouth. She manages to hold this urge back in, of course. "...oh, I see. So it's kind of like a genetic disease."

No doubt more of Naofumi's otherworldly knowledge once again. The princess tries to search through her memory for something similar – diseases are fairly easy to understand... but this 'genetic' thingy? She could have sworn she saw it somewhere, but the origin eludes her.

"But you must still have something you want to do in life, other than staying a slave, right?" Naofumi's voice slowly pulls her back to their present again, the young man's voice has a slight tinge of desperation in there. Possibly more of his distaste in slavery, perhaps?

"I liked running a store, there is a certain... orderliness to it. Trying to keep your stock up, but also have enough coins saved for a rainy day. Not to mention I knew everyone in town as the general store owner." Kyubey looks to his side at the raccoon girl, as she is currently piling up the balloon monsters one after another on her legs like one of those bizarre totems those Siltvelt barbarians use for worship. "I don't know if anyone took Port Harp back or left it abandoned, and all the dead people that'll never come back. It's probably better I just leave it behind."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to run a small business. I had a friend before I was summoned. He started his own business with a senpai. I know it won't be the same... but do you want to, I don't know. Maybe run a business for me one day? If I'm made a Duke like that slave trader said?" Naofumi moves closer to the rabbit man and places one of his hand on Kyubey's good shoulder to give him a firm shake. The two of them stares at each other for a short while before the Shield Hero moves his hand away awkwardly. "...Right, too early for that. I barely even know any of your pasts. Any of you want to talk about it?"

Lautrec is the first to answer as he looks up from his hand. "What's there to know about our past? We were living meaningless, aimless lives before. But our lives have meaning now, we are on a mission from the Goddess!"

"... You do that. I'll just ask Kyubey and Raphtalia here." Naofumi waves a hand at the lizard man. Lautrec drops his head back down to go back to his... sulking?

Mein squints her eyes to look at the scary reptile again. She notices he pulled his dagger out and seems to be carving something out of a piece of unused firewood.

Huh, it looks like even the crazy fanatic has something akin to a hobby.

"Not much to tell about me. My family's been living in Port Harp for generations, back when it's still only a humble fishing village and not a trading port." Kyubey looks up at the sparks of embers that rises up and seems to be join the stars above them. "After Mother named me after a previous Shield Hero, I got plenty of people staring at me growing up with how different my name was. But that's the only interesting thing about me really, aside from that birth defect."

Naofumi blinks his eyes a couple of times after hearing this rather trivial self-introduction. "Oh, OH! Your name is Kyubei, not Kyubey!"

_...Is there any difference? _

The Shield Hero and his rabbit man slave hold another staring contest for an extended period of time before Naofumi blinks first once again. Privately, Mein thinks her Naofumi should stop trying the same thing over and over again with Kyubey, or maybe put the slave seal to good use if he wants to win at least once. The young otherworlder turns to the raccoon cub of their group in the meantime. "What about you, Raphtalia?"

"I, I lived with Daddy, Mommy, Rifana and Kiel. Daddy, Mommy and Rifana are gone." The girl's ear droops down to her hair again as she looks down into the still cracking fire. "I, I don't know what happened to Kiel. I want to find my friend again."

"We'll find your friend again." Naofumi then runs his hand in a circular motion on the girl's back, his voice stern with conviction. "The slave trader before said something about demi-humans who are enslaved all have fake criminal records. We can check them, see if your friend's on there."

The princess in disguise want to be angry at the cub for seducing her Naofumi away with a sad past, but she only feels tired at the girl's predicament. Her mind wanders back to her own life, wondering what would happen to her if father and mother were suddenly gone from her life.

Father has shown some early signs of senility, but it may simply be a front he puts up as her Naofumi has deduced. And for all his faults, he truly loves his firstborn daughter considering how he goes out of his way to satisfy her every whim in the past.

Mother, on the other hand, had shown a distinct lack of maternal instinct on a consistent basis. In fact, the incognito princess wonders if tearing her down is one of Mother's favorite pasttimes every day after dealing with uncooperative nobility and clergy in her court. But it's also clear that Mother is the constant and unmovable rock in her life, and her mere existence as the rightful ruler of glorious Melromarc keeps the dirty hands of all the scum sucking bottom-feeders away from the two possible royal heirs. The sudden removal of Mother from her life would carry naught but extremely unpleasant consequences, as much as she hates to admit it.

The idea of losing her parents suddenly, maybe in one of the Waves does make the undercover princess feel a dreadful sense of uncertainty and weightlessness. She pulls her legs closer to her chest and holds on tightly to herself.

"Are you okay, Mein?" Naofumi's soothing voice brings her slowly out of her dread, the young hero stands up from where he's sitting to return to Mein's side. He takes off his washed and dried traveling cloak around the princess. It feels warm, and smells a little of cinder from the campfire Naofumi dried his cloak against. All in all, not an unpleasant feeling.

"Sorry, Master Naofumi. Little Raphtalia makes me think of my own parents. It is well known that people that get caught in the Waves often lose their home, and sometimes much more..." Mein closes her eyes and thinks back to all the document she also happens to dig through as she snoops around Mother's journals. At the time, those reports are nothing more than ink blobs on parchments and scrolls. But with a girl orphaned by the Wave of Catastrophe right here in their party, it feels a lot more real.

They may be dirty commoner nobodies, or animals in the raccoon cub's case. But they are still the people Mein will rule over one day. Mother always said a queen is only as good as the people she rules, and while Mein is still unsure on how to feel about that... she certainly does not want to rule over a ruined slum full of the dead and dying. Having that one encounter earlier in the day once in her life is one time too many.

"I think Raphtalia's grandparents came to Port Harp with the other Q'ten Lo refugees. They were the ones who turned Harp from a humble fishing village to a bustling trade port almost sixty years ago ... or so my grandfather says." Kyubey is also staring at the direction of the little raccoon dog, but his hazy red eyes seem to look through her and see something else instead. "How strange, Port Harp is no more, just like the nation of Q'ten Lo itself. I just realized it now."

"That was the nation the last Shield... Hero conquered, wasn't it? The one he set the Carthus Company on." Naofumi throws a piece of the wood onto the pile and nods his head.

"Not so much conquered, so much as destroyed. For a long time, the nation of Q'ten Lo was the hermit country that's on an island away from the mainland of Medea. She was the self-proclaimed 'Judge of the Heroes' with their armor that protected her honor guards from the legendary Weapon, and other weapons that can shatter the Legendary Shield. The last Shield Hero saw them as a threat, so he demanded their obedience. When they refused to kneel, he destroyed them instead." Kyubey stokes the fire with the long stick to make sure the new pieces of wood Naofumi tossed into the bonfire does not spread out of control. "The short version, anyways. The story of the last Wave is a saga all to itself. I'll probably just bore you, unlike one of the bards."

"Well, we have time. _And_ we are sitting under the stars, around a campfire. Now is as good a time as any." Naofumi looks up at the sky for a moment before turning his head right back down, he gives Kyubey a shrug. "You made it sounds like the last time someone summoned the heroes wasn't that long ago. I'd like to know what happened to them."

"Master Shield Hero is correct, the last Wave of Catastrophe, and Hero Summoning was only sixty years ago. It's unknown what exactly triggers the Wave, but the most popular belief among the mages who study the phenomenon is 'great suffering and bloodshed calls out to the Wave of Catastrophe'. And since the Great War where everyone was pretty much fighting everyone else started twenty five years ago... It's almost lucky the first wave only happened in the last month." The rabbit man bites down on his lips, his blank face make it hard to tell if he is being genuine or sarcastic. "Would be better if we have some music."

A sad melody begins to slowly surround them almost as soon as Kyubey finished his sentence. Mein looks around, and notices the lizard man has put down his wood and dagger and is currently whistling.

Huh, the tune is the famous 'A Cagesong of the Ocean' by Leone Fredrik Richter, one of the greatest musicians throughout the entire history of the old kingdom of Germania. He also happened to be widely considered as the progenitor of bard classification by channeling magic through music.

The lizard may be crazy, but at least he has good taste in music.

Naofumi also seems to be captivated by the reptile's simple, yet surprisingly elegant way to produce a tune. His eyes seems to grow mist as his lips trembles.

"Sixty summers ago, when Medea is neither young, nor innocent, the seven old kingdoms of Albion, Hibernia, Midgard, Tristain, Germania, Romalia, Gallia and the savage beast horde has long given way to glorious Melromarc, noble Faubley, and venerated Siltvelt. The Wave of Catastrophe struck again, casting the world under its ominous shadow." One would assume Kyubey's emotionless voice would be droning, but his silky smooth tune goes well with the melody Lautrec is currently whistling, given it the feeling of an impartial storybook narrator.

Mein carefully looks at Naofumi's expression under her hood, as it seems like the Shield Hero is captivated by the story from the start with his eyes coming back into focus once again. "The world calls out to heroes of legend to save its people once again."

Lautrec's whistling becomes more energetic and upbeat, progressing to the second half of Leone's famous compose without feeling out of pace. It seems like humming the music might be something the obviously insane Lizard man used to do often, if he can seamlessly transition the two phases.

"Glorious Melromarc, the land of brave knights and pious clergy, the origin of the faith of heroes, summoned the Loyal Spear Mikoto Itou."

Mein notices that Naofumi's eyebrow slowly rises and his eyes grow wider when he hears the name of the last Spear Hero. Hmm... interesting. It seems he recognizes the name but not in the way where he expected to hear the name of a hero as if he already learned it from his world's textbook. That's the kind of expression Mein herself would no doubt make, if her childhood playmates become a hero.

Very intriguing... could it be that her Naofumi either known the last Spear Hero personally before his summoning, or he's some kind of famous person in his world? "Noble Faubley, the nation of ancient bloodlines and arcane magic, in the dawn of a new age where rational thought slowly comes into conflict with ancient faith, summoned the Brave Sword Kazuto Kirigaya."

Once again, Naofumi's puzzled expression only deepens after hearing the name of the Sword Hero.

"Venerated Siltvelt, the children of the horde and the First Shield Hero, union of eight six tribes, summoned the Ambitious Shield Mikage Mikami."

Mein quickly cast another glance towards her Shield Hero. It seems like the name of his predecessor only leaves him with a blank face, how ironic.

"And finally, the enigmatic Q'ten Lo, hermit island on the sea of mist, judge of heroes stepped up to summon one of the greatest Bow Heroes throughout the Heroic Age, Shiro Emiya."

Naofumi's eyebrow disappeared into his hairline by this point. Interesting, very interesting. It seems like the only name he had no reaction from was the last Shield Hero. Is there some kind of link, maybe it's because he IS the Shield Hero of this current Wave that he has no knowledge of the last Shield Hero?

The raccoon girl's head suddenly droops down to Naofumi's lap. She quickly pushes herself up, her still sunken face red like an overripe apple. "So-sorry!"

Despite the girl's best effort to stay up, her fatigue is clear for everyone to see as her eyelid fights to stay even half open. And the girl is constantly leaning to either her left, or her right. The balloons seem to notice this, they quickly hops onto one another and pushes themselves behind the girl to prop her upright.

"Guess it's way past Raphtalia's bed time. Let's get ready to turn in, and get some rest." Naofumi ruffles the raccoon's hair with an affectionate smile on his face. He takes one of Raphtalia's tiny hand into his own and guides her to a tent with the little rubber terrors trailing behind them. The Shield Hero tucks the demi-human girl into her fur sleeping bag with the gentleness of a young man newly experiencing fatherhood trying to cuddle his bundle of joy. "Don't force yourself to stay up late, you need a lots of rest."

"Okay, thank you, Master." The raccoon girl nods her head furiously all the while fighting to keep her eyes open and fixed on the Shield Hero.

"Naofumi is fine." The Shield Hero gives the slave girl one last rub on her head as the balloons swarm their way into Raphtalia's sleeping bag and nuzzles against her head.

"Shield Hero... you are as nice as the story says." The little girl wraps her arms around them as if they aren't some avatar of pain and suffering spawned from the Wave. Her eyes close soon afterwards with a smile on her face.

For some reason, the girl does not look as happy as her words implied. There seems to be a certain tint of melancholy right on the corner of her mouth.

Is she thinking about her parents who died in the first Wave? The ones who even the Legendary Heroes had no chance to save because all the bureaucracy and international politics that prevented the summoning ceremony before all the leaders have a chance to take a piss at each other?

Or perhaps she is thinking of her dear friend who did not survive slavery before she ended in the dubious care of the slum merchant, who the Shield Hero was just a little too late to save?

The Shield Hero drops onto his behind once again in front of the campfire. He looks around at everyone's face and lets out a sigh. "It's been a long day, go get some rest, guys. I'll take the first watch."

"Are you sure about that, Master Shield Hero? I can take the first watch if you are tired." Kyubey turns to look at the young man, his red eyes unblinking.

"Yes, I'm sure. All I did was standing around holding my shield up. I'm sure you guys need rest now more than I do." Naofumi simply waves his hand in nonchalance.

"Don't look a gift Pegasus in the mouth, grass muncher." Lautrec mumbles under his breath as he moves in big stride towards his own bedroll. Now that their impromptu story session is over, the lizard man is apparently back to antagonizing everyone again.

Mein's eyes follows Lautrec's every movement until he tucked himself securely into the fur bag. With most of his scale body covered inside, he almost looks non-threatening, like a larva of an insect monster. She is somewhat aware of the rabbit man also leaving the campfire and going to his own bedroll from the movement of peripheral vision.

"Mein, you should get some rest too." Naofumi gently nudges her on the shoulder. It's good to see he still remembers his original companion, even if he only noticed her after fussing over the demi-human slaves. "Master Naofumi did say you _guys_ need rest? Remember, I am a girl." Mein takes her hood off and winks at Naofumi.

The Shield Hero instantly casts his sight down, the red hue returns to his face. It's nice to know he still hasn't grown out of his awkwardness yet, there is still a chance to fully seduce him before he knows what's going on. "Oh, sorry. I, I wasn't being literal when I said that..."

"It's okay, Master Naofumi. I was only teasing you." Mein leans her head onto Naofumi's shoulder and winks at him, the undercover princess can feel his body tensing up once again unlike how at easy he leads around the raccoon cub. Good, it's apparent that her Naofumi sees the little animal as nothing more than a very cute child, but he is much more careful and awkward when it comes to her. Both signs of an inexperienced young man treading lightly besides a woman he has some feeling for. "Although... I'm not kidding when I say I missed the time when it's just the two of us. Just a little. It's barely a day, but it felt like a decade has passed."

"Yeah, today's pretty crazy, wasn't it?" Naofumi turns his head slightly away from Mein, but she can still feel him throwing an occasional glimpse towards her. "Spies from Siltvelt, getting slaves into our party, learning about past generation of heroes... killing people."

Both the Shield Hero and the incognito princess lets out an involuntary wince when they remembered the body littered slum again. They stays silent, gazing into the cracking bonfire each deep in their own thoughts.

Mein briefly wonders what her Naofumi is thinking about right now. Is he having some second thoughts about being a hero, or maybe he is reminiscent of his world again? Her mind wonders back onto the way his face contort with both puzzlement and realization when he hears the name of the former Spear Hero, Sword Hero and Bow Hero. "Master Naofumi, I was wondering..."

"Mein, I was thinking..." The Shield Hero picks almost the exact time to ask his own question. The two of them looks into each other's eyes for one brief moment before they both breaks eye contact.

"You go first, Master Naofumi. There's must be a lot on your mind."

"Thanks, Mein. I think... no, this _will_ sounds crazy to you. But I was just wondering about this whole EXP and Level thing." Naofumi's recollect himself and schools his expression to look more neutral. "You mentioned they are actually the life force of the monsters and-"

The voice from the young hero abruptly stops mid-sentence. The princess has no time to reprimand his complete lack of tact even if she wants to. She has to consciously hold herself very still to not shudder a second time.

"What I'm trying to say is... wouldn't it make more sense to simply call it Life Force, rather than Experience Points? Experience Points should imply it's something gained based on you going through the motions, not making a confirmed... kill."

Mein ponders over Naofumi's words for a second, and she realizes the Shield Hero does have a point. She has almost a decade of hard work and practice over her brat of a younger sister, yet when they spar together, the little rascal can knock the elder princess on her ass with barely any effort because of their twenty level gap.

In fact, the only time she win against her younger sister is in their occasional fencing practice together, and that's only thanks to the brat's under developed midget body.

"What I'm trying to say is, what if EXP is something more sinister than Experience Points?" Naofumi holds his chin up using his left hand, left index finger brushing across his own chin. "What if it stands for something like Execution Points, and the Level is short for Level of Violence? Wouldn't it fit the menu more than EXP being the life force of creatures, especially since Legendary Weapons can somehow create more out of nowhere through Battle Formation like those two Siltvelt agents explained? Since if this is the case, then technically everyone in the formation did contribute to the execution of the creature they are fighting."

"That is... a very good question." Mein blinks her eyes at Naofumi's hypothesis. Granted, she's only been doing this adventuring stuff for less than a week, so she's not what one can call an expert on the specifics of adventure mechanics. But at least in her ears, Naofumi's suggestion seems to make better sense than all of the different theories about why and how a Legendary Weapon can improve the levelling process.

Still, one of the fundamental truths she has accepted about her world since birth being called to question makes her head hurt. She can feel her brain screaming at her like a hysterical child awoken from a gruesome nightmare.

Wait a minute, she CAN actually hear the screeching of a child. Or more to the point, the child that's just behind them. Her head jerks up from Naofumi's shoulder as she spins around to look at the racoon girl. Raphtalia's eyes are as wild as they are unfocused. She is howling is as high pitched as it is continuous, making the undercover princess fearing the girl ripping her lungs, or causing everyone in the party to lose their sense of hearing, not necessarily in that order.

Didn't the slave merchant had a quick mention about the girl suffered from night terror? Mein admits she forgot this detail since it pales in comparison to the seriousness of everything else happening.

And speaking of everything else, several ruffling and rattling sounds come from the shadows and foliage outside the illumination from their campfire. It seems like the little girl's outburst manages to attract every single monster around them.

"What are you standing around for, fools!? Get ready to fight, or calm the damn kid down before she brings every monster in the forest on us!" Lautrec leaps out of his tent with both shotels in hands and start hacking away at the first wave of monsters conjugating on their campsite.

Kyubey follows him out right after into the fray, rapier in hand.

Mein curses under her breath as she pulls her sword out in her right hand, and a long piece of burning firewood as a makeshift torch. She waves both in front of her, battering and slashing away at monsters trying to get through her defence to dig their face into her tender flesh. She can faintly hear Naofumi shouting something to the raccoon cub behind her, trying to calm down the distraught animal.

Judging from the continued and hoarse scream, the Shield Hero is having as much success as his three as of yet contained eldritch pests.

This is the WORST!

* * *

"We need a better plan, Master Naofumi." Mein swipes her hand across her sleeves. The putrid blood of the monsters is beginning to dry up on some part of her leather armor. Not to mention her hair.

Oh, the heroes of old have mercy on her, just what's going to happen to her beautiful red hair now that it got hideous blotches of monster blood sticking them together from places to places like the hay roof of poorest commoners?

Her mouth taste foul when she realizes she's unconsciously biting into her leather glove covered fingers again. Gloves that also have layers and layers of blood. She quickly spits out multiple times onto the grass under her feet, and dangles her tongue out of her mouth in disgust. The princess in disguise takes the damn glove off to wring the blood off as best as she can, before she gets another mouthful of the acidic fluid in her mouth again by accident. "Sorry, I forgot all about Raphtalia's condition." Naofumi's eyes are downcast once again as he runs his hand through the little girl's dishevelled hair in an obvious effort to make her feel better.

The raccoon cub, on the other hand, looks completely destroyed. Her eyes are puffy from all the crying she did after she finally realized what she did. Her tightly pursed lips can't stop trembling while an occasional sniff escapes her nose. She avoid eye contact with everyone in the group, barely able to even muster up the courage to give a useless apology.

Good! She clearly deserves every single pang of remorse she is feeling right now. She's just lucky that her nightly screeching did not attract one of the stronger monsters for their still as of yet underlevelled... and underequipped group, Naofumi himself not withstanding with his fancy customized knight's plate mail.

"I'd tell you to send the brat back to the fat bastard and get a refund, if I didn't know how much you value my opinion." Lautrec crosses his lanky arms in front of his chest, completely ignoring how much monster blood covers his now even more tattered tunic. In fact, the damn lizard actually has the audacity to lick some blood off the side of his jaw with his inhumanly long tongue.

What a hypocrite! The savage obviously reveled in the carnage they caused last night to the local wildlife.

"I know last night was unpleasant for everyone, but please, don't make Raphtalia feel worse. She can't help her condition." Naofumi's voice is solemn even as his eyelids droop down. Despite his obvious sympathy towards his favorite pet and his lack of fierce fighting last night, the fatigue is also settling in on the Shield Hero due to lack of proper sleep.

The lizard man snorts in derision once again. He slinks off to start collecting the dead bodies of the monsters and begin to prepare them with his dagger.

The young hero hands a bottle of his health potion to Kyubey, who limps his way to the Shield Hero not unlike that young thief who turned out to be a spy from the day before.

The rabbit man has a few nasty bites and slashes from the wild monsters unlike Lautrec, who manages to come out of the last night without a single scratch either thanks to his high level, better skill, or Heroes of old forbids... actual divine intervention from whatever the fucking goddess his addled mind prays to.

"Terribly sorry for not doing something, or warning you about Raphtalia's condition before I went to rest, Master Shield Hero." Kyubey looks up from the still wheezing animal cub. "Lautrec was harsh but right, we can't keep going like this. The [Well Rested] effect only kicks in after eight hours, and none of our wound heals without it. Even if you continue supply us with health potions, the fatigue will make us all drop down to our feet in a day or more."

Mein almost want to use this opportunity to suggest going back to the capital and have a good night's rest in Deidric's Inn. She gives a quick glance to the saggy pouch that contains the last of their fund on Naofumi's waist, and immediately toss the idea out of her head.

Hmm... didn't her playmate's dad offer to compensate Naofumi for his unfair trial? Maybe they can ask him to fulfil his promise now they obviously lacking in fund?

"No, it's not your fault... Kyubei. But we really do need to come up with something better than sleeping in the wild and attract monsters every night. If there's a village or something around here, maybe we can work something out..." Naofumi's musing makes Mein suddenly remembers the map around the capital every single 'Hero's companion' is supplied with. She almost forgot its existence, due to the fact that it didn't help them much in the first few days, thanks to both Naofumi's complete lack of attack power, and her low level forcing them to stay very close to the capital city.

"Master Naofumi, the court did give every one of us a map around the region. Let's take a look." She takes the map out of inner pocket of her traveling cloak and opens it up. Naofumi and Kyubey quickly edges close to her while the damn raccoon is still glued to the same spot trying to find new and interesting patterns of bloodstained grass underneath her feet.

"We followed the king's highway out, and broke from the road here along this small unnamed river. This bend should be where we took our bath last evening." Kyubey runs his finger on the map and traces their short journey from Melromarc Castle. He stops his finger at one nondescript spot of The King's Forest. "This should be where our camp is. And if we continue our way, we should come out of The King's Forest and arrive at this small village named Lute. We should be able to rest there, for the villages usually have some kind of basic spell ward to repel weak monsters in addition to their wall and militia."

"A small village, hmm... If it's out of the way, maybe we won't be noticed by those Church of Three fanatics and ambushed by them again." Naofumi nods his head while running his finger along his chin. He turns his head to regard the undercover princess. "Mein? Do you agree with Kyubei?"

Damn it all! How should she, the royal princess of glorious Melromarc know how a village in the middle of nowhere defend itself from monsters? Unfortunately, her cover story gives her the origin of a country girl from the middle of nowhere, so she'll just have to trust the rabbit man's decision. "He speaks the truth, Master Naofumi. That's how Samphor survived all this time even without a constant Adventurer Guild's presence."

"Alright! We have a plan now. Go to this Lute village, try to barter with them for some rooms, and then... ha~, ah... then we sleep. Let's go help Lautrec prepare those monsters. Maybe we can barter with the villagers with food supplies." The Shield Hero lets out an elongated yawn as he drags his feet away from Mein and towards the scattered piles of different monster corpses on the ground.

* * *

Lute Village is about as grandiose as the name suggested, which is to say the squalid village is a sorry little collection of wooden shacks haphazardly built around the cobblestone road that runs right through the hamlet. A wooden inn with peeled back paint is the only building that's higher than a single floor.

Mein looks down the road to get a second, and better look of Lute Village to see if there's anything to it that she missed the first time. She comes back not disappointed... which is a more diplomatic way to say she had no expectations to begin with. A small inn that creatively title 'Lute Village Inn' which faintly smells of mud and home baked bread, a single shop right beside the inn, and a large wooden hall almost as tall as the inn further along the road that obviously serves as the gathering place of all its inhabitants despite the lack of a bell at the top. These are the only noticeable buildings as far as her eyes can see.

The incognito princess looks around and notices the Shield Hero is looking down the opposite way from the village. Curiosity makes her imitate her Naofumi's gesture, her ear picking up the signal before her eyes. Still a fairly long way from them, the almost rhythmic pitter-patter indicating the fast approaching of a Filorial carriage.

They sees the small head and almost comically long neck of the bird first. The rest of its pudgy and fluffy body leaves the cover of trees around the King's Highway. The coach driver and the rest of the wooden carriage holding storage barrels and crates reveals themselves shortly afterwards. The big yellow bird has a pleasant smile on his face as the quacking and skipping his talon across the cobblestoned road towards the sleepy little village.

Naofumi simply stands glued to the ground as his eyes follows the big happy bird till it eventually stopped right in front of the village's shop. All the sleepiness in his chocolate orbs seem to evaporate as his eyes sparkled... no, _twinkled_ at the sight of a completely unremarkable garden breed Filorial. "Aww... you guys have Chocobos! Where can I ride one?"

What is a Chocobo? Is it what the Filorial is called in Naofumi's world? But more importantly...

Oh sweet Heroes of Old NO! Her Naofumi is a Filorial fetishist just like her self-righteous brat of a sister, and her stone-hearted harpy of a mother.

So what if they are fluffy, and huggable, and makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and are willing to throw themselves into the maws and claws of monsters to save your life if they love you enough. They also eats ten times their weight, leaves excrement everywhere as a result, and are generally menaces to society just like griffins and dragons as they destroy everything in their path.

No! They are not cute! At ALL!

"Master Naofumi, let's go to the inn and try to have some rest." Kyubey's voice seems to shake the young otherworlder out of his fantasy about Filorials. The Shield Hero quickly look away from the big fluffy bird with a cough and a quick sorry as he strides his way to the single door of the humble village inn.

Mein quickly follows her Naofumi's footstep. She hears a lazy 'welcome' from inside before even crossing the threshold into the dingy establishment herself. The inside of the wooden hovel is no more luxurious than its exterior - with most of the village inn being made of cheap wood that's showing its age. At least the place is clean instead of filled with Filorial excrement like the princess feared.

"Visitors this early? And adventurers too? Well, I supposed this is a strange time with the Waves of Catastrophe and all." The thunderous announcement reminds Mein the echo of the bell on top of Three Heroes Church Cathedral. She cast her eyes onto the owner of the voice and likely the owner of the establishment. The inn owner is a very typical businessman with the appropriate girth and a slightly poked out belly that reminds the princess of beer barrels. What sets him apart from Deidric... or the stall merchant who tried to take advantage of Mein from the day before is his deep tree trunk colored hair, and a bush like beard over his mouth and the side of his cheeks.

The incognito princess look up from the inn keeper's head onto the shelf behind him. A small altar sits on the shelf with the holy icon of the Four instead of the holy triangle of the Three: A round circle in the middle, with four rectangular extending out towards the four cardinal directions forming into a cross.

A Faith of The Four practitioner so close to the heart of the Three Heroes' faith? Interesting, and very ironic. She should tell this little trivia to her Naofumi before someone else has a chance to.

"Master Naofumi, look on the shelf behind the innkeeper. The cross with the circle in the middle is the holy symbol of The Four Heroes' Faith. I think we can trust him." Mein quickly leans herself to Naofumi's face and whispers into his ears.

Naofumi gives Mein a slight dip of his head to show his acknowledgement without tipping off everyone else, he walks up to the bar table the likely innkeeper leaning on. The young hero pulls out a chair and nods to Raphtalia. "We were camping on the other side of The King's Forest last night, and got ambushed by a swarm of monsters and we didn't get a very good night's sleep."

The raccoon cub hops on her feet at the noise of the dragging chair. She frantically looks around for a few seconds before even noticing Naofumi's gesture. The dumb animal scrapes her feet on the wooden floor before flopping herself onto the pulled back chair.

"Ah, it's the Waves. Monsters around here aren't very tough." The still as of yet unnamed innkeeper, or at least the barkeeper nods his head at Naofumi's explanation. He puts down the wooden mug and scratches Raphtalia's hair like he's scratching the feathers of a baby Filorial. "Your young'un? You look a little young to be a father."

"We travel together. Raphtalia lost her parents in the last Wave." Kyubey walks up to the bar table and pulls out a chair for himself and slouches onto it, his lethargy being evident in his sudden lack of poise.

"My bad." The bearded man frowns at this. He begins to poor some thick white liquid with a very slight green hue into the wooden mug and place it down in front of Raphtalia. "Have this one on the house. Bean milk, good for your growing body just like it's good for the Filorial chicks."

"Thank you." The cub bows her head down respectively and begin to take small sips from the wooden mug.

"Cute kid, well behaving too. Shame what happened in the Wave." The man looks up at Naofumi once again and offers his hand. "Name's Lud, short for Ludus. I owns this inn."

"An adventurer, answering the call of the king to fight the Waves." Naofumi takes Lud's hand and gives it a firm shake. "We didn't have a good night's sleep yesterday. Can we rent some rooms for our party? I still have some coins after fitting our party, or maybe you'd like some monster meat? We hunted more monsters than we can eat last night."

"Everybody loves the coin, but meat can be as good out here in the boonies. Especially if you got meat from high-leveled monsters like Porcupines. Our hunters only stick to smaller games like the rabbit pills." Lud nods his head along to Naofumi's suggestion. "Fresh meat is good, we can serve them in dinner, or treat them in our smokehouse. Jerky tastes bland but are good in a pitch, especially with the Wave around the corner. But if you got big game, bring the whole body in. Our hunters can get more out of the body than you adventurers, even things you people like to toss away."

"Really?"

"Yes. Every adventurer knows meat can fill their belly, fur and leather is always good loot to sell to merchant who buys them. But outside the city walls, we use all parts from monsters." Lud looks down and begins to count his fingers as he give examples on how to effectively use a monster. "Smaller bones can be made into tools or home decoration, or even grinded down to make some medicine depends on monster, bigger bones can turn into makeshift weaponry against bandit raids or monster swarms. Organs aren't good for eating since they have parasites in them, but shove them into a small pot and hold them in a while, you get what we call 'dirty bombs' for alchemist dummies. Toss them against a charging bandit or monster, and you get to see them get hit with all sorts of status alignment."

"Interesting, I guess I learned something new today." Naofumi's reply helps to conclude Mein's thought as well. Who knows the commoners out here in the middle of nowhere can get this creative? The Shield Hero sets down his bag on the floor and he begins to take cuts of meat wrapped in big leaves out. "Are these worth anything?"

The bag ends up being useful after all even aside from his 'turtle school training'. Nobody can guess her Naofumi is the infamous Shield Hero when he doesn't simply begin to take things out of the legendary shield.

The Innkeeper carefully unwraps the slabs of monster meat, he makes a howling sound not unlike some of the monsters they've slain in The King's Forest. "I'd say you just earned at least three night's stay with all meals included. Can't exchange them to coin for you, though. We run a tight ship in this inn."

"A safe place to rest will be good enough. We'll be staying here for a while." Naofumi's head is about to drop on the table just like the raccoon cub by this point. Although he does suddenly perk up once again. "Should tell you this before you kick us out of the Inn. Raphtalia is suffering from night terrors. She'll scream very loudly when she has nightmare of the 1st Wave again. She can do this at the dead of the night... like last night."

"Huh, thought there must be a reason your party got attacked by monsters. As for the girl's night terrors... hmm..." The bearded inn keeper scratches his own face pondering over the issue. "Shouldn't be a problem. Hob just got a young'un himself, lively lad, that one. Got a pair of good lungs too. Wakes up half the village every night. We probably can't tell it's your little one."

Lud scratches Raphtalia's hair once again. "Tell you what. You guys move out of my inn if we get some more esteemed guests... which is basically never. Otherwise, treat my inn like your home so long as you keep the fresh meat flowing in. We got a hunter's cottage a little west outside the village proper. It's warded every month by my mother-in-law, she runs the magic shop in the capital. Should keep you safe from the monsters."

"Thanks, my party will be in your care from now." Naofumi shakes the inn keeper's hand again to confirm their transaction. The prospect of sleeping on hardwood and hay makes the princess cringe in her mind, but at least she's finally under a roof now.

She'll just have to figure out how to get inside Naofumi's heart too, before the raccoon cub has a chance to grow up.

* * *

**End Note**

Yeah, basically the last generation of heroes (aside from the last Shield Hero... who is roughly based on the main character of a Persona fanfiction I read in Chinese) are the original inspiration of Ren, Itsuki, and the original nice boater himself which Motoyasu's origin story clearly taken inspiration from.

Comrade Broseph was trying to work out a completely timeline if not a prequel story for the last wave before his mysterious disappearance. Shame, since from what he did work out and shared with me, it would have been awesome.

If anyone wonders why Shiltfreeden wasn't involved in the last wave. Basically in Comrade Broseph's outline Shiltfreeden was part of Faubley at the time, and gained its independence after the Great War. It does have a bit of conflict with what's revealed in canon, since Vagnar implied Shiltfreeden has been around for a long time formed by the bottom cast demi-human who were unhappy with Siltvelt's rigid caste system. My personal thought on it is Shiltfreeden could have existed for a long time, conquered by or willingly joined together with Faubley at some point in history (could be what triggered the last wave 60 years ago) and split off again after the Great War.

Also, the tune Lautrec was humming actually exist. It's from Legend of Heroes V - A Cage Song of Ocean. The tune's name is incidentally 'Leone Fredrik Richter'.

**To the guest reviewed in Spanish:**

Sorry, goggle translation is very wonky, but I assumes you meant Naofumi could bring up the idea of currency reform by using paper currency? That won't be put on the table till he actually become a king since a lots of foundation is needed before people actually have trust in paper money vs coin made of precious metal.

**To Night:**

Obviously Malty's confession will come much later since she is actively trying to cover it up with Naofumi. But yes, eventually there will be a confession AKA Liar reveal moment.

Completely unrelated... but does it still count as a Liar reveal trope if the liar in question is pretending to be someone less qualified than they actually are?


	16. 14: Dear Hearts and Gentle People

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Once again, biggest thanks to Ace-Triad for help correcting the SPAG of this chapter, and giving the villagers of Lute an actual country accent since I absolutely sucks at writing accent.**

**Also, special thanks for Fluffball13 for reading the first draft and give feedbacks. A lot of my initial ideas for expanding on Lute village actually come from her, since she has actual experience living in the countryside unlike me who lived my whole life in big cities.**

**More note at the end if anyone interested to see me blabber some more.**

* * *

Mein cranks her neck as she slowly rises up from the hardwood bed frame padded with hay and covered with a sheet of monster fur. She twitches her shoulders, and slowly begins to swing her arm back and forth to shake away the ache.

It's a far cry from her own bed in the palace, with the soft cotton mattress, silky smooth blanket, and cloud-like pillows stuffed with soft feathers.

The undercover princess solemnly realizes she won't be laying back in her own back any time in the near future.

Mein's nap was not peaceful at all, since the damn raccoon cub woke the princess up twice by her ear-splitting noises. It was even worse than that period shortly after the birth of her younger sister, where both mother and father's attention are on the fussy little Wavespawn. At least their room was far enough that the brat's screech doesn't make the elder princess' ear bleed.

With a soft sigh, she pushes herself off the bed and onto her feet. At least she's sleeping in a real room and not underneath a mere fur tent to keep herself away from the elements - that's something to be thankful for. She leaves her room and walks down the stairs while keep flexing her arms to wring out the irritation.

The person behind the bar table is no longer the bearded man, but a middle-aged woman wearing a cheap dress and apron. Mein narrows her eyes behind the shadow of her leather hood when she sees the woman talking with the Shield Hero. Is this dirty old hag trying to charm her Naofumi too? Maybe trying to get away from her poor life and enter the life of nobility?

No, upon close inspection there is no usual sign of seduction at play. She is not trying to flash her skin at Naofumi, nor trying to get into bodily contact with the young man, with nary an enticing smile here and there. They are simply talking, even if Naofumi does have the corner of his mouth curved up in a content smile.

Speaking of the hero, he notices the princess in disguise coming down the stairs and waves his hand to get her attention, obviously not knowing Mein's attention is already trained on him. "Mein! You're just in time. We were talking about you."

"Of course, Master Naofumi. How may I help?" Mein laces her voice with false enthusiasm as she bounces up to Naofumi with a fabricated spring on her heels. That's when she notices a thick tome right on the bar table between the woman and her Naofumi. Even without flipping over the thick hardcover full of decorative runic symbols, she can see the yellow hue of the pages ravaged by time.

"I was talking to Mrs. Innkeeper here, when she gave this magic book to me." By comparison, it's easy to tell the young hero's voice has real eagerness by the way his body seems to be bounded by a restrained giddiness. It's like a baby bird who wants to start hopping and chirping around, but was afraid to be scolded by his owner.

Mein has to wonder what the big deal is about getting an old magic grimoire. Sure, they contain multiple spells in them than a magical orb that only has a single spell, but one also has to go through much more disciplined training to actually use the magic recorded inside.

"Ma left her old grimoire with me before she started her business in THE capital. She wanted me to follow in her footsteps, I reckon. But I had no talent for it." The eyes of the innkeeper's wife is downcast in an obvious display of self-pity. She quickly hides it behind a faint smile and looks up. "It's just gathering dust here at home. It'll be more useful to adventurers like you."

"Isn't it wonderful, Mein? You already know how to throw fireballs. Now you can learn real spells from this! Real, Magic!" The incognito princess can practically hear the capital letters in the Shield Hero's words while eyes beaming with sparkly excitement like when he first lay his eyes upon the Filorial from the merchant's wagon. He seems to suddenly remember something as his face becomes more subdued. "Wish I can also learn magic."

"You should be able to, Master Naofumi. The legendary heroes throughout history all have some kind of magical capabilities, at least according to the bards who sing their tales. Why, the last Shield... _Hero_." Mein, Naofumi, and the Innkeeper's wife all shudder at the same time when the _King of Rape_ is mentioned again. "...was a very powerful warlock. His magic was more well-known than his Legendary Shield on the battlefield."

"Great! Maybe you can start teaching me after you learn some spells?" Naofumi picks up the tome from the table and hands it to Mein.

"Of course, and thank you, I will treasure it." Mein gives a small bow to both the Shield Hero and the innkeeper's wife to put up a grateful front. It's most likely useless to her, as it's obviously a very basic level grimoire, but at least it'll give her an excuse on how she learnt to use basic spells in their adventure.

**Chapter 14: Dear Hearts and Gentle People**

Their group should have left the village through the gate besides the inn and either went back into the King's Forest, or the opposite direction towards Harvest Valley. Unfortunately, Naofumi also learned the existence of a Filorial ranch on the other side of the sleepy village. It ends with their party wasting their time trying to cross Lute through the long way to satiate the curiosity of the Shield Hero.

The undercover princess decide a short stroll through the cobblestone road isn't worth the trouble to fight her Naofumi over. A certain demi-human in their group apparently disagreed.

"Oh, by all means, do enlighten us of your clever strategy, Shield Hero. Are we going to journey around the whole world for a chance to attack the monster Wave from their vulnerable backside too?" Lautrec's voice lack severity despite the obviously derisive words. It seems like the lizard man is more interested to simply trade some snide remark with the Shield Hero than questioning his decisions.

"IF we want to make any tactical maneuvers against the larger sized enemy, we need to use our smaller group and higher mobility to our fullest advantage. A steed would certainly help in that case, no?" It's clear Naofumi isn't taking the reptile's complaint seriously judging by the jovial grin on his face. Although he does make a good point, having a fast steed is useful in battle and outside.

Something like a demigryph is most definitely out of the question with how much they would cost. So it comes down to either a raptor or a Filorial. The bird simply has the Knight's dragon beat in their out of combat versatility with their long term stamina compares to the raptor's superior strength and speed in short bursts.

In fact, they can fit a carriage or a wagon for the birds to carry their party after getting their share of provision money for the incoming Wave. And after that... the whole range of glorious Melromarc is their oyster. "That's a very good point, Master Naofumi. Filorials are great at pulling carriages as you saw earlier with that supply wagon. We can have a base on the move after we get a bird."

"You think so? Guess it'll be our goal after this Wave." Naofumi's happy excitement balances out the lizard's annoyed scoff. He seems to skip his steps to the other side of Lute till they finally reaches the edge of the village.

* * *

Lute Village Filorial Ranch is a much fancier name than what the actual facility deserves, since it's just a barn that apparently doubles as a storage house and a collection of smaller stables connecting to a fenced off area where the birds are either enjoying the sun, or running around each other in circles. The quality of the building can be expected after seeing the old village inn. Not dilapidated by any means, but the signs of decay on many wooden planks still tell its age after exposure to the elements for many summers and winters.

"You want to have a better look at the big fluffy birdies, Raphtalia? Get on." The Shield Hero does not seem to mind the rather sorry state of the buildings. He sits his heavy fur bag aside, bends down on the ground to let his raccoon pet climb up his back and wraps her arm around his neck. The Shield Hero jumps up on the fence with an exuberant cry.

Mein gnaws her leather glove at the close proximity the damn cub manages to get with her Naofumi, as she shakes her head at Naofumi's somewhat childlike behavior.

Still, at least he is no longer moping about the bloodbath from the slum. That's something to be thankful for, at the very least. While the serious Shield Hero has his appeal especially when he says something very intelligent and insightful, the princess still prefers her Naofumi being more carefree when they aren't fighting or having serious discussions.

"Do you see that pure white birdie, Raphtalia? Isn't she pretty? I think I'll call her Cotton Candy." Naofumi's happiness seems to be infectious, as even his previous mournful demi-human pet begins to giggle over his shoulder.

The undercover princess briefly wonders how one can put two completely unrelated term like 'cotton' and 'candy' together to form a name, considering one is used to stuff blankets and the other is used to stuff one's face. She simply stuff it back into the darker recesses of her mind, filing it away as more of her Naofumi's exotic oddities due to being an otherworlder.

The princess turns her head to regard the Filorial that the Shield Hero is currently pointing to. It's a Filorial with a single crest plume and pure white feathers that makes her look like a snowball rolled onto the verdant grass field. Its size is smaller than the other birds in the fenced off range, indicating her lower level compared to her peers. Despite that, the other Filorials show obvious signs of submission towards snowball from the way they quickly scatter away or drops their body to the ground when the white Filorial strolls near.

Mein isn't an expert on Filorial breed, but it seems like this particular one belongs to some kind of superior subspecies if she manages to intimidate the others in the flock despite her lower level.

"Hey, look. Cotton Candy is coming to us. Come here, Cotton. I got something to feed you." Naofumi takes some rabbit pill jerky out of his shield and start to wave at snowball. She saunters over near the Shield Hero and his pet, lazily looks down at the meat in Naofumi's hand. Snowball bends its neck down to peck the bland looking meat for a few times first, it suddenly snatch the meat out of the young man's hand and gobbles the offering down.

It's probably not the best thing that Naofumi is feeding this ranched animal. Granted, Filorial has a reputation of being able to eat everything human can... and a lots of things humans can't. But ranch owners often subject Filorial of better pedigrees to a specific diet to develop them for speed, stamina, or strength.

"Guah!" The bird lets out a happy quack, her beak also twist around in what can be approximately called a smile. She turns back to blink at Naofumi twice, walks closer and start to lovingly nib his hair.

"Haha, that tickles. Do you want to feed Cotton Candy too?" Naofumi scratches the bird on the chin, making her cooing happily. He passes some meat to the Raccoon girl. Raphtalia smiles, and tries to hold onto Naofumi's neck with one arm while extending the other hand with the piece of meat in hand. The bird happily accepts a second offering.

Mein feels like she should tell her Naofumi to stop feeding the birds with the demi-human on his back. They can get into real trouble, if the ranch owner is raising her to be a competing racer in Zeltoble coliseum. Granted, the complain of a rancher living in the boonies is minor annoyance to one of the four Cardinal Heroes at worst, but couple that with Naofumi's rather... naive personality they can be fined a lot on top of the eight hundred silver debts Naofumi already promised to the Smith Demon.

One thousand silver for a custom made armor mixed with blue chromezoid is honestly an outrageous bargain even without the weapon and armor for their demi-human slaves. But paying a bunch of money to a ranch owner because the Shield Hero want to feed a bird is just dumb.

The undercover princess leans down into the fence and look at the smiling face of her Naofumi and the raccoon girl. The air around them seems to become still, the sunlight that shines down through the shadow of tree branches becomes brighter, and the big fluffy bird continues to gently nib at Raphtalia's outstretched tiny hand even after the last scraps of the morsel is gone.

Maybe she should leave them along for now... Yes, the Shield Hero won't be pleased if Mein disrupt him when he's clearly enjoying himself after his solemn moment from last night. It'll be counterproductive to the goal of seduce him if the Shield Hero begins to see Mein as a boring woman who disciplines him for every little action.

The ranch owner will just have to live with her Naofumi feeding their damn bird.

"Ya'll like any of my birds?" And speaking of the ranch owner... the man is standing right beside Naofumi now. As for how the hell Mein figured out the man with light brown hair and stubble is the owner and not one of the farmhands?

Well, the man is wearing a slightly more expensive looking black vest over a plain white shirt instead of some kind of dirty overall with dried up Filorial excrement stain, as is typical for the stablehands in the Melromarc palace.

Naofumi almost drops down from the fence with the sudden voice. Raphtalia lets out a startled cry as she tightens both arm around Naofumi's neck to not fall down.

"Whoa, steady there." The ranch owner quickly places one hand to the Shield Hero's back to hold the younger man up.

"Thanks, I'm coming down now." Naofumi scratches his hair sheepishly after he's caught in the act of climbing the fence and feeding the bird. The Shield Hero seems to realize the act is usually frowned upon by ranch owners. "Hope you didn't mind me feeding one of your animals with Raphtalia."

The ranch owner rests both hands on his waist and laughs. "Don't worry about it, friend. We ain't one of them' big ranches supplying the royal stables, or competing in the Zeltoble coliseum. Pa always say people who love Filorials can't be bad, cause' Filorials are the treasure of the world, ya know?"

The raccoon girl's arm slowly become loose around Naofumi's neck and starts to slip down. Mein takes a step up to catch her and put the demi-human girl down and away from her Naofumi.

"That's certainly one way to look at them... they are very cute." Naofumi scratches Snowball on the neck over the wooden fence. The big bird bends her neck down to nuzzle against Naofumi's face while letting out a happy cooing sound.

"Name's Bill by the way. Filorial Bill, so the folks in Lute all call me, named after my Pa, and him after his father. My grandpa started out this ranch." The ranch owner, now named 'Filorial Bill', extends his hand to Naofumi. The Shield Hero shakes the man's hand.

"So you are Filorial Bill III?" Mein can't help but quip from the side.

"Nothing that fancy, lass. People used to call me Little Bill when I was a wee lad. Grandpa was Old Bill, pa was Big Bill." The ranch owner shrugs his shoulder at Mein's snarky comment. "Now pa's Old Bill, I'm Big Bill and my little one is Little Bill. Not too confusing when you get used to it. Well, the kids in Lute call me a different name..."

"Good Morning, BJJ."

A choir of youthful voices chortles as a group of young teens turn around the corner of the large barn. The oldest of them were not over sixteen, and some were as young as Raphtalia. All of them wore wood pieces tied together with ropes as armor and carries wooden swords, spears and a few with small toy bows.

Speaking of the raccoon cub, she quickly hides herself behind Naofumi's legs after hearing the howls of other children. The recent experience of having rocks thrown at her by the human children probably made her much more cautious.

"And there it is... it's short for Bill Junior Junior." Filorial Bill III sighs as he shrugs his shoulder again.

The older kids in the group begin to wink and quietly whisper into each other's ears. Their faces contort into a barely contained blank mask when the ranch owner glares at them.

Filorial Bill scans his eyes through every single child in the group, his eyes stops and aims at a kid with short blonde hair. "Are you taking them for a scout, Raki?"

Mein was also taking her time to look at this group of rambunctious urchins. She realizes her previous assessment stand corrected. While it's true that they wear makeshift wooden armor, and mostly carry wooden weapons, a few of the kids have weapons that are clearly made of better-polished, curved monster bones. One would assume better weapons would be distributed to the oldest kids who have stronger developed bodies and presumably higher level, but one of the said children is around Raphtalia's age.

Some kind of social status. Maybe the kids with the better weapons have parents who hold more importance in the village like the elders, and the business owners?

As for the particular child Filorial Bill is talking with - the kid isn't the oldest, perhaps only a couple of years older than Raphtalia. His height and build isn't particularly noticeable within the group either. What does leave an impression however, is his weapon of choice. A blunt two-handed sword that seems to made of hard stone rather than some kind of wood or monster bones, all carried it with a single hand.

Granted, the sword is obviously balanced for a young child, therefore smaller and lighter than a real two hander. Carrying it single handed is also not as different as using a single-handed style when actually fighting with a double-handed weapon. But it's remarkable feat for a young child.

"Yes sir. We'll just take a short trip around the village. Get the young'uns familiar with their jobs and come back." Raki takes a look back at some of the youngest in their group. Some of them still have baby fat on their cheeks unlike Raphtalia.

"Don't wander too far, you never know where a high-level monster will jump out with the wave going on." Filorial Bill nods his head at the leader of the child scouts. He turns his head to look at Naofumi. "I know ya'll adventurers are busy... but can you keep an eye out for the young'uns?"

Naofumi's face turns slowly from the ranch owner to the group of kids, he slowly turns back to Filorial Bill once again with a crooked eyebrow. "Is it alright to let kids go out and fight monsters? I mean, they don't even have proper weapon and armor!"

"Hey! Who are you calling kids!?" One of the younger looking kid stomps on his feet. He begins to slap the Shield Hero with the flat of his bone sword. Said kid stops throwing his tantrum around when Raki pulls him back.

"Are you from the big cities, Mister?" The blonde scout leader turns his head side to side, he seems to try to take a better look at Naofumi. "I heard city slickers become craftsmen's apprentices. That's what big brother wrote in his letters. Out here, we learn how to live off the land when we aren't helping out Ma and Pa with farming, ranching and the harvest."

"Well, they aren't really going to go look for trouble in the wild. Mostly foraging some berries, mushrooms, herbs, and maybe thinning out the wood around so the village don't catch fire if something burns." Filorial Bill scratches his stubble with a slightly slumped shoulder. "Usually one of the veteran hunters lead them, in case they get attacked by a hungry rabbit pill. With the Wave going on everyone's working overtime to stock food and prepare defense around the village. That's why I asked if you want to lead them. I can't pay you in money since coins are tight now, but how about this? You take them with you for a round, I'll give you discount if you want to rent my Filorials, and even throw a few sack of Filorial feed when you need one of my birdies?"

"Oh." Naofumi blinks his eyes twice after learning this tidbit about how country kids live, it's almost like the young otherworlder does not know what to do with this information. Mein can't fault the young otherworlder, considering she herself didn't know about it before.

Granted, fifteen is more than enough to be considered an adult in glorious Melromarc. But for the children of the nobility, it's not uncommon for them to either attend one of the more prestigious schools around the world, or have a private tutor to study all the way into their early twenties. Sure, those with inspiration for martial careers could join as a knight's squire much earlier, but those are usually the second or third sons who don't stand to inherit much from their parents.

She gives another quick glance to the gathered village children, most of the older ones have thick calluses on their rough fingers.

"Don't worry bout' us, mister - we may be short, but we're tough enough' to survive ere' outside the big city walls." Raki slams a fist over his apron shaped wooden armor. He holds his two- handed stone claymore properly and makes a few swings in the air. His balance is at least good for a young amateur, even if there is no style to his movement. "We can take care of ourselves. Mr. Gaston taught us how to hunt monsters, and he's our best hunter."

"Yeah, he took back one of those _huge_ porcupines the other day! Nobody else in the village can kill a porcupine!" One of the older kids begins to wave his arms around in big circle, like he's trying to show how big the monster is.

"Well, guess I can't stop you big fellas from going. Alright, we'll tag along to make sure the_ huge_ porcupine won't hurt you." Naofumi scratches the back of his head for a few second before nodding his head.

The kids all hop on their feet while cheering loudly, or chatting with each other animatedly about having an little adventure of their own with real adventurers. They begin to swarm Naofumi with questions, making him spin his head all around trying to answer them.

"Have you fought a dragon, Mister? We heard high-level adventurers fight dragons! Griffins too, but they aren't as cool as dragons, dragons!" "That demi-human looks scary, is he with you?" "Can you do some magic tricks, like Aunty Shena's mom?"

"I haven't fought a dragon yet, mostly been around the capital. I'm pretty new to this adventuring stuff myself. And yes, Lautrec is one of my companions." Naofumi bends his upper body down to run his hand through the hair of the smaller kids. The reptile in question lets out a dismissive snort from his nose when he's mentioned. "As for last question, I can't do any magic, but my companion Mein can. I have these with me though."

Naofumi opens up his cloak to reveal the balloons hidden underneath. The children jump back startled at the sudden reveal of the monsters. They begin to slowly come forward again when they realize the orange toothy abominations only rolls around on the ground after detaching from Naofumi's body. A few brave souls even get close enough to bounce the balloons under their hand, rising a new wave of happy screeches from the kids.

The raccoon girl quietly and carefully peeks out from behind the Shield Hero's legs to look at the enthusiastic child scouts, she quickly ducks right back into his shadow when Raki looks towards her.

"Hi, are you also training to be an adventurer?" The child swordsman waves his empty hand at Raphtalia, the raccoon responds by pressing herself closer into Naofumi's legs to hide herself behind his large cloak. The blonde boy quickly drives his stone claymore into the ground and hold up his empty hands. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm training to be a knight just like my big brother Aki, big bro said a knight protect the weak."

"Yes... Yes. I help out Mast-" Raphtalia slowly peaks out from behind Naofumi once again to look at upbeat boy. She nods her head along before suddenly snaps her mouth shut and covers her hands over, mere moment before she blurts out Naofumi's true identity of a slave owner to everyone around. The quick motion makes her leather hood fall over her face again and muffles her voice. "Naofumi."

"Huh, that leather helmet is too big for you." Thankfully the boy seems neither observant, nor cynical enough to notice the raccoon girl's haste attempt at a cover up. He is obviously more interested at her comically large leather hood.

Raki gradually paces forward on his foot to walk around Naofumi and the kids crowding in front of him. The young swordsman unties the strap of his wood helmet to take it off his own head and hold it towards Raphtalia with his extended hand. "Take my helmet, it should fit you better."

The demi-human girl pushes her leather hood up her face. She stares at the hardwood helmet in Raki's hand for a moment as she reaches her hand towards Naofumi's pants. The cub pinches the fabric between her fingers and gives it a few timid tags to draw her master's attention.

The Shield Hero turns his attention away from the excited kids to look back at Raphtalia and the blonde boy with the wood helmet still in his extended hand. He quickly pieces together what is going on. "Are you giving your helmet to Raphtalia? What about you?"

"Don't worry bout' me, Mister. Raphtalia needs it more than me." Raki gives his own skull a mock punch with his free left hand with a reassuring smile on his face. "Big Bro always said I have a thick head."

"Thank you, I'll protect you from these monsters." Naofumi smiles and nod to the boy, he crouches down to his knees and places his hand behind Raphtalia's back to gently guide her towards the young scout leader. He turns to the boy with a smile and nod. "Say thanks to this nice boy, Raphtalia."

"Thank you." Raphtalia's face begins to turn red, it's hard to tell if she's embarrassed for her badly fitted equipment, Naofumi putting her in the center of the attention, or the fact she left the poor blonde boy hanging his arm for so long. She quickly takes the wooden helmet off Raki's hand, snatches off her leather hood in a flash and covers the bowl shaped hardwood over her hair and tie up the straps below her chin.

The blonde boy does not seem to bat an eye over the pair of round fluffy animal ears on the raccoon girl's head. He smiles just like Naofumi and nods back to both the Shield Hero and his pet. "No sweat, my Big Brother always said we oughta' help other people whenever we can. I hope I can be a knight like him one day."

"Well, I guess you guys are set. I'm going back to work, take care of the little ones for us." Filorial Bill gives Naofumi one last slap on the shoulder as he turns around toward the barn.

"Are you the Shield Hero, Mister?" The Shield Hero's eyes are focused on the retreating ranch owner's back till Raki's next question snaps him right back to attention. The other children and teens seem to slowly but surely quiet down.

"First. Don't call me Mister, I'm only twenty." Naofumi slowly turns his body to face the child swordsman. His face is carefully neutral, but the intense gaze of his eyes and the way he unconsciously faces his shield towards the child betrays his real emotion. "Why do you think I'm the Shield Hero?"

"My brother Aki wrote me a lots of letters, like how big the city and palace is, how the princess is very pretty, and the king summoned all four heroes." Raki once again seems to be either ignorant of Naofumi's trepidation due to his young age, or chooses to ignore it. He begins to extend fingers out of his left hand, and count it with his right. "You have a big shield on your arm, but have no weapons other than a short dagger and that woodman's axe on your bag. Daggers are too short to fight with shields, and a woodman's axe ain't a very good weapon."

The young boy drops his left hand and points to Naofumi's armor. "Your pretty armor looks goddamned expensive, so you have enough money to buy weapons if you can just get cheaper armor. You can only be the Shield Hero."

Naofumi simply freezes on the ground till he blinks his eyes a couple times at the young boy. "You aren't a teenage genius detective de-aged by some mysterious men in black right? Cause you just _Detective Conan'ed_ the whole thing."

Raki slowly cocks his head sideways as his face slowly turns blank, the motion mimics the big birdie behind Naofumi perfectly. Judging from his completely dumbfounded expression, the kid has as much clue to what Naofumi said as the Filorial.

"Sorry, what I meant to say is your deduction is right on. I need to work on my disguise better in the future." Naofumi breaks eye contact with the child while scratching the side of his nose.

"Oh, I only noticed all the little things after thinking over big brother's letter. And we've seen enough adventurers passing through Lute to figure out the rest." The child fidgets on his own feet while looking left and right. His awkward shyness stays for less than a minute before a full grin seems to split up his face as his eyes shine with eagerness. "But oh boy! We're going to go on an adventure with one of the Heroes! This will be great!"

"You don't mind me being the hero of..." Naofumi's eyes moves back to look at the child once again, as his free hand seems to unconsciously move to brush against the smooth surface of his legendary shield once again. "...The Shield?"

"Of course not! You are one of the four Legendary Heroes! It doesn't get more exciting than this!" The blonde scout leader bends his legs down like he's about to leap up from the ground, as he stops before his feet leaves the ground and scratches his head while looking away. "Sorry, I got carried away. But you are one of the four Cardinal Heroes! Adventuring with you is once in a life time!"

Tsk, it seems like this little ramshackle village in the middle of nowhere is more accepting to the Shield Hero than the people living in the capital. It might make her plan to seduce and manipulate her Naofumi harder when he finds a group of people he can depends on, even if they are ignorant dirty commoners.

On the other hand, the villagers isn't bringing out the torches and pitchforks after learning Naofumi's true identity is a good thing, at least for now. They need a base to stage their operations each night with the raccoon cub's night howling problem.

The undercover princess gives a quick glance over to the children. Compared to those brats from the capital, this group of kids in the squalid village shows no hostility to the dirty little raccoon even after seeing her beastly ears. Her last attempt at dropping the cub failed because she suggested to leave the damn kid with the Smith Demon. Which in retrospect, was one of her worst schemes up to date.

Maybe the demi-human child will be more accepting to this quiet and unassuming village life style? It even suits her dirty commoner origins.

"It's great someone is willing to accept and welcome you, Master Naofumi. We'll be able to show the people of glorious Melromarc you are a true hero, not a demon or a future tyrant starting here." Mein quickly wraps her arms around Naofumi and uses her sweetest voice to whisper into the young man's ear. "And the children seem to take little Raphtalia well. Who knows, maybe we can even find a new home for her."

"You don't say..." Naofumi turns to look at the children. While they all give Lautrec a wide berth, some of the older children begin to talk with the rabbit man in their party. Younger kids on the other hand, seems to collect themselves around the raccoon cub showering her with attention and questions.

Raphtalia looks completely out of her depth at the onslaught of the village children's curiosity. She only manages to respond their question with one or two words while shifting her feet back and forth, occasionally give a pleading look towards the Shield Hero.

"What do you say we give the kids what they want, Master Naofumi? Let's show them how heroic you can be." Mein turns around to look Naofumi straight in the eyes and gives him a wink.

"I'm not too good with people... but guess I have to get over it sooner or later." Naofumi's face turns into a faint shade of pink again as he looks down for a short pause. He holds his head up high and steps forward with his right arm raised. This seems to get all the children's attention. "Boys and girls, I'm the Shield Hero Naofumi Iwatani, just as Raki guessed. And I'm going to... take you all on an adventure!"

It's not one of the greatest speeches the incognito princess ever heard, or even one of Naofumi's best speech for that matter. But from the way the children hop on their feet and screaming happily, they lap it up all the same.

* * *

The Battle Formation is a party based system that can stack multiple tiered bonus on a base five party formation. While it heavily restricts the individual party's movement, the buff in stats when stacked high enough is nothing to be scoffed at. The discipline to maintain the formation during the chaos of battle is often the difference between a fully drilled professional legion, and a group of newly drafted peasant levies... or even a veteran adventurer's group for that matter.

That was something Father was quite proud of back in his Great War days as a leader of the resistance cells, and later as one of Mother's top generals.

With the youth scouts from Lute divided into four parties of six, the Shield Hero quickly puts his recently learnt [Battle Formation] into practice. Having his own party being the literal spear head, while the four parties of children hang back in an approximated half circle.

Formation [Desert Lance], a low level formation with very high risk on the battle field, boosts the defense rating of party one and make enemies focus on them to either shield the much weaker party of two to five, or have them act as free range skirmish units. In this particular case, the intent of the Shield Hero is very obvious.

Then again, it's not like the low level monsters around the open plain of Lute is any threat to Naofumi's inhumanely high defense rating.

Mein stabs her long sword forward, quickly ending another red balloon's attempt to take a bite out of her Naofumi's shin guard. She gives a fast glance to the side, as the two demi-humans aren't having much difficulties either after settling into their own individual battle rhythms.

Kyubey moves forward and back like a quiet breeze, spins forward and back on his toe like a graceful dancer despite his form lacking the true elegance of a professionally trained fencer. Mein isn't exactly an expert on weapon combat, but from her eyes is certainly potential for him to become one of Melromarc's top duelists, if he learns the Aldori style like her.

Then again, it's not like she's going to spend her precious time that she can use for more suitable activities... such as putting her charms on her Naofumi, than teaching an _animal_.

Lautrec on the other hand, charges forward like a raging thunderstorm, or more to the point like an apex predator who is constantly focused on its next kill. He often hangs a little to the back or side waiting for a target to show up, and then suddenly charges forward to either hack it to pieces with his shotel, or stabs it with the dagger.

Mein is not getting in front, or anywhere near him for that matter, thank you very much!

The children from Lute aren't completely useless on their hunt either, they helpfully assist the Shield Hero's party with their toy bows, or stones tossed from some slingshots here and there. Occasionally one of the children with melee weapons would break formation and run forward to intercept one of the low level monsters that's about to creep up on their flank. They're certainly more helpful than the raccoon cub in their party, Mein gives them that much!

Speaking of which, the blonde leader of the Lute youth scouts quickly dashes out of his own group and swings his stone two-hander at another Eggy trying to make itself into Raphtalia's head ornament. Raki apparently hit the egg monster with such force, it bounces away a good twenty paces and shatters on a large stone.

Mein has to wonder what's the point of making a two handed great sword out of stone to begin with, if the thing ends up working like a club.

The raccoon girl on the other hand does not seem to fully grasp the intricacy of weapon design. She gives a shy nod to the boy who just saved her from another Eggy induced panic. "Thank you."

"Anytime." The leader of the Lute youth scout smiles at Raphtalia, he turns around to look at the Shield Hero. "We don't usually have this many low level monsters this close to the village. Guess they are more active in Waves."

Mein quickly look back to the quiet little village, the chest high wooden fence in the distance look roughly as tall as her extended hand. So maybe they are around five hundred to a thousand paces from the village? Not a hair's distance away to be sure, but not far in any definition either.

"Will you guys be alright out here? I didn't see any soldiers patrolling around the village." The corner of Naofumi's mouth curves slightly downward, a subtle contrast to his earlier expression of quiet contentment after finding acceptance amongst the village children.

"Oh, don't worry about us, Mister Shield Hero. We are tough to live outside the city walls." Once again, Raki hammers a fist on his chest, making a dull thud on his makeshift wooden chest plate. His confidence wanes after a short moment. "Well... we have a militia and hunters against wild monsters. It's them Waves gotten us worried. We heard what happened to Port Harp... and Lord Seatto. He was a hero back in the Great Wars, ya know? Lived through all them fights."

"Guess that's what summoned heroes like me is here for. We'll protect you from the Waves." Naofumi runs his hand through Raki's ear length blonde hair, making it more messy than usual. The boy simply chuckles at this.

"Missy, Mister Shield Hero said you do magic." The soft voice draws Mein's attention away from her observation. She looks around to see a few children that looks as young as Raphtalia gathered beside her. They big eyes full of expectation. "Can you show us some magic? Auntie Shena's mom can do magic, but she doesn't stay for long."

Mein's first instinct is to slap these dirty kids away, she's not a court jester to entertain gormless brats after all. A quick look towards her Naofumi's direction stops her cold in the motion under his intent gaze. She smirks at the bamboozled looking children as she slowly turns over her hand to point her palm skywards. "Sure thing. Watch this."

An orange colored ball of light and heat rises up from her hand among a wave of fascinated woos and aahs. She quickly slaps away the hand of a young boy that's about to touch her little fireball. "Don't touch it! They'll burn you!"

The head of the offended child seems to lower into his shoulder like a startled turtle. It does not seems to stop the other kids from marveling at an ember rising out her hand.

Mein looks around, it seems even older children begin to gather around her to see a magic trick display. She laughs and hold her empty left hand up just like her right hand and summons a second ball of fire. "Why settle for one when you can have two, and... why settle for two when you can have three?"

The children lets out an excited exclamation as the undercover princess tosses the fireball in her right hand up to summon a third fireball, and she begins to juggle three fireballs between her hands. It may look like nothing but a cheap party trick, but this was actually part of her fire magic exercises for as long as she can remember.

As uncle Aldrecht says himself: _"Any laborious fool with a big enough mana pool can summon a bigger fireball. The finer control of your magic affinity separate a true artist from court jester."_

Mein gives a quick glance towards Naofumi once again to see the approved smile on his face. She nods back to the Shield Hero, and tosses all three fireballs into the air to have them explode out into sparkles of cinder-like fireworks. A harmless spectacle, especially to the children growing up outside bustling cities. The kids clap their hands together, and a few even yells and jump on their feet to show their support.

"Can you... teach me?" Mein feels like someone pulling her sleeves. The incognito princess looks down to see the raccoon cub somehow manages to stalk her way near. The demi-human child eyes twinkle just like Naofumi's when first witnessing the glorious fluffiness of an adult filorial.

"Sure thing, little Raphtalia." Mein's mouth splits open as she runs her hand through the cub's hair, making sure to touch the soft raccoon ear once or twice seemingly by accident. "We'll see if you have the talent for magic first, not everyone can use them, you know."

"Oh... okay." Raphtalia's ears droops onto her scalp as she looks downcast once again.

"Okay, scouts! Let's not forget what we came for! The monsters are clear, let's gather the materials!" The leader of the Lute village youth scouts is completely oblivious to the internal political play within the Shield Hero's party. He jumps on a large stone poking out of the plain, clapping his hands together while shouting orders to the other children. "Wel, your team's the lookout for monsters. Everyone else, let's pick some flowers before the sun goes down!"

The children lets out some groan at the prospect of going back to work, but they still reforms their party and begin either scanning around the area or begin to pick plants off the plain.

Naofumi looks from east to west at the hardworking children, he finally decides to follow behind Raki to see what the child is picking. Mein quickly catches up to the Shield Hero with Raphtalia in toll. She sees Naofumi moving closer to the blonde boy and asks. "What are you guys picking?"

"Oh, all sorta knick knacks, Mister Shield Hero. Things we can eat, things we can make medicine, even things that mix into poison. Outta here in the boonies, ya need to get creative." Raki holds his back straight again to show Naofumi what's in his hands. He points at one mushroom with a white spotted red cap. "This we call redcap shrooms'. You can't eat it – it'll make your tummy rumble like someone tossed a fireball in ya. But if you crush it together with some icky weeds, you can get a useful poison to dip your arrow heads into. Helps drive them bandits and monster swarms away."

"Poison mushrooms, huh..." Naofumi takes a redcap from Raki's hand, he moves it to the Legendary Shield and absorbs it inside. The shield turns into the same shade of red with white spots decorating all over. "Huh, the **[Redcap Mushroom Shield]**, gives me poison resistance. I wonder... can I stack my poison resistance so high, I become immune to poison effects?"

"That's how the Legendary Weapon works?" Raki blinks a couple of time. He begin to poke Naofumi's new mushroom shield with his finger, his finger slightly sink into the spongy surface. "Cool."

Their fooling around is suddenly interrupted by one of the sentries on the lookout because of one simple and short scream.

"Porcupine!" One of the older kid, probably around fifteen to sixteen summers propping his wooden target up and pointing his spear out at the charging swine with needles all over its body.

"NO! Run, Wel!" Raki tosses his gathered plants away and picks up his stone claymore. Before either himself or Naofumi has a chance to do anything the older boy is knocked flying back by the porcupine. He lands a good twenty paces on the ground and stays very still.

The alert smacks right into Mein's face once again, indicating the boy's Health has been knocked straight into the red by a single charge.

At least the boy fared slightly better than the Eggy...? The sight still makes Mein feel practically queasy inside as she pulls out her sword once again.

"Damn it! Revive him with potions, Raphtalia!" Naofumi runs toward the fleeing children and rampaging swine as he changes out the Redcap Mushroom Shield into his heavy stone shield and braces it against his arm and shoulder. The Shield Hero and the monster meet halfway between their sprint and rams into each other, neither side willing to give way.

"WATCH OUT SHIELD HERO, YOUR LEFT!" Another kid positively cries on top of his lungs as a second porcupine charges out of the woods and circles to Naofumi's left side before barreling towards the Shield Hero with its full weight. Unfortunately for the young man, he's still locked in a power struggle with the first monster so all he can do is put his left arm up before being knocked off his feet and pounced by two full-sized adult porcupines together.

The children seems to learn from the first boy's mistake, and begin to pelt the two beast scratching and gnawing at the Shield Hero with their stones and wooden arrows. Unfortunately for the downed hero, both monster seems to have high enough defense rating to completely ignore them.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!? You- you needle ass!"

_And leave my Naofumi alone, _the princess in disguise thought as she ignites one more fireball in her hand and tosses it toward the second porcupine's behind where its needle does not cover. The magic attack seems to fare better, since the monster at least rises its head in annoyance.

The needle covered swine leaps up from her Naofumi and begin to stampede towards her. That's admittedly not what she meant when she said 'picking on someone their own size' since the monster no doubt weigh twice as her, at the very least.

Wait, a monster covered in killer needles twice her size is charging right at her.

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH~ RUN!_

Mein barely registers how she manages to spin on her heels and run towards the distant wooden fence of Lute. It's not the stone wall of Melromarc Castle, but putting something solid between herself and an over fifty stone monster can only be a good thing. Unfortunately, her hearing dutifully informs her that the monster is quickly gaining distance, probably on the account of her being a royal princess never having to train her sprinting abilities.

The princess quickly throws herself onto the ground to the side, getting a mouthful of grass and what else she does not want to think about. Although from the rumbling noise barreling past her, Mein did avoid being flattened by an angry monster. She quickly get up from the ground, sees the porcupine swinging around to snarl at her face to face...

...And stands up with a bloodcurdling scream as a short bolt slams right into its eye. Mein jams her long sword right up through the monsters chin into its head. The swine manages one last whimper as it crushes down sideways onto the ground, thankfully not on top of the princess turned novice adventurer. She looks back and sees Kyubey holding his gadget crossbow with his one good hand. With the immediate threat dealt with, the princess breathes out a sigh of relief as she slowly lets her head crash down behind her onto the soft grass that still faintly smell of morning dew.

For a moment, the princess almost deludes herself into thinking that this refreshing scent isn't so bad. Then she remembers there is still another porcupine still pouncing on her Naofumi, so she jerks up from her natural bedding. She sees the monster dead some distance away, right on top of Naofumi. A wooden spear went right through its head courtesy of their lizard man companion. He is currently trying to pull the weapon out by propping one of his clawed feet on the cheek of the dead monster.

"Nice of you to join us, _my lady_." The reptile looks up at Mein and gives her a toothy smile.

Mein quickly turns her head away to look for her Naofumi. Aside from his head looks even more like a roughed up bird nest and some tear in his traveling cloak, it seems like the Shield Hero is no worse for wear even after being pounced on by two adult monsters.

"Mein! You're okay! Ha, we made through another one!" The young man quickly throws his arms around the undercover princess to give her a tight embrace. He suddenly breaks their hug as he jumps back and looks frantically around. "Wait, what about that kid? His name's Wel, right? He got knocked flying. Is he okay?"

He spins around like a confused baby filorial for a moment before breaking into a dead sprint once again. Mein quickly follows after her Naofumi towards both their little raccoon pet, and the blonde child swordsman both kneeling around the downed older boy with the rest of the children standing around them like a human wall.

"Wel, how many fingers do you see?" Raki has a grim frown on his face as he holds up two fingers in front of the older child.

"Piss off, Raki. Little bugger hits lighter than you. Ha- *cough* ha." Wel simply slaps the blonde boy's hand away while he coughs and laughs at the same time.

"He's going to be fine after some rest." Raki turns back to give the other children a wave, that apparently eased their mind as they stopped crowding the downed child and take a few steps back. "Let's cut some branches and vines, make a couple of stretches and take Wel and our hunt home. I'd say we had our adventure for the day."

"Yes, from what I've seen, I certainly say you little ones did." A much more seasoned voice brings Mein's attention back. She turns around to look at the group of adult men with a single black filorial dragging the carcass of another porcupine with them. The man in the lead wears the same weathered brown traveling cloak, but has a distinct flame red tunic underneath to wrap over his bulging muscles. The as of yet unnamed hunter waves his tree trunk like arms around at the dead porcupine before finally settling onto his own chest and forehead. "Two porcupines on a day? Why, you little ones are outdoing me! Looks like I should have an early retirement, boys. Lute is in good hands."

His companions laughs at the over the top way the lead hunter plays up the fake drama.

The black filorial seems to be missing the joke, as he lets out a sad coo telling the muscle bond man how much he'll be missed.

"Ah, don't worry, Wolfgang old boy. I'm only kidding. What would this village do without its best hunter Gaston?" The hunter scratches his birdie gently on the chin, making it grumble in delight this time.

"Mister Gaston!" Raki jumps up to his feet. He quickly drags Naofumi over by the hand to meet the self-proclaimed best hunter in the village. "The Shield Hero is here! Isn't it great!? He'll help us defend ourselves!"

"The Shield Hero, you say?" Gaston walks forward and stops one pace before he bumps into the Shield Hero. Now that they are standing very close together, Mein can easily see how the muscle bond hunter easily stands a head taller than her Naofumi.

"Well, I better bring you to see old Georg."

* * *

**End Note**

Not sure if anyone noticed, but a lot of Lute village's child scout, mainly on how they use makeshift wood, bone and even stone equipment comes from the two Thea games. But yeah, the idea of the children from the world of Medea are considered legally adult comes from my messaging with Fluffball13, where she suggest manpower bleeding into Adventuring Industry would force the population to rely on children for a lots of jobs.

**To some highlight Guest reviews:**

I'm not sure the rabbit man's arm problem is only with the bones since I'm not an expert on natural born deformation. I kind of expect there's also a lot of things involved with both the blood vessels, nerves, not to mention Kyubey growing up only using one arm would probably require a lots of physical therapy to even learn how to use a new arm below his shoulder joint.

And on the possibility of Naofumi/Malty ship... I don't want to straight forward spoil too much. But yeah, he's already onto Malty as soon as the trial started. I'll leave it to everyone to figure out how it'll play out for now.

;)

**To Night:**

That would have been a fun idea for a non-canon omaka for sure! Although I don't have too much idea on how to expand it more. You do kind of give me an idea on how the mass exodus of demi-human away from Siltvelt may play out.

They are lead away by a mouse demi-human named Mickey, his hot tempered duck demi-human wizard friend Donald, and a good natured but scatterbrained shield using dog demi-human knight whose real name is lost to time, but is mostly remembered by his nickname 'Goofy'.


	17. 15: Prepare

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Ace-Triad informed me that they need to work overtime for black Friday this weekend, so unfortunately this chapter is not SPAG edited. I didn't want to do a fake post with only status update, so I'm putting this chapter unedited as it is for anyone who does not mind SPAG mistakes too much. I will update the chapter again when it's been final edited.**

**Special thanks for Angel Wrath who read my first draft and provided great feedback on a few points.**

* * *

The trip back to Lute Village proper took less time than the large group spent to prepare for the trip.

Considering Wel's concussion, they ended up chopping lots of long branches from the trees. The woodman's axe Naofumi carries below his fur bag is put to good use along with the ones from the hunting party. The lead hunter Gaston fashioned some kind of fan shaped sledge stretcher with a few older boy's help. It looks very similar to the one tied behind their single filorial, except much smaller and can be pulled by human, and not a large bird of burden.

When it comes down to who will carry the downed boy, the Shield Hero volunteered himself to everyone's surprise.

"Wel got hurt because I didn't protect him properly, like I should have. Thanks, Kyubei." Naofumi's second sentence is aimed at the rabbit man, who hands the Shield Hero back his blue tinted knight's helmet. The thing rolled away from his head onto the ground when the porcupines pounced him. It's rather remarkable there's not even a scratch on the Shield Hero's head after being gnawed for a solid minute by a monster with higher level than him. "I'll take responsibility to bring him home."

It seems like the Shield Hero's sentimental nature is triggered at the most strange time. The kid isn't even hurt that badly, and he'll be fine after a good eight hours rest when his body is recharged by the Aether in the air. Yet Naofumi is acting as if he got the child in question killed.

"Master Naofumi, you shouldn't beat yourself too hard on it. That porcupine jumped out fast, there's not much we could do." Mein quickly skids her way to Naofumi's side. She wraps her arms around the solemn looking young man. "Your quick action protected everyone else."

"But if I went with the lookout, no one would be hurt." Naofumi looks like he's ready to beat himself more. He is stopped by a loud cough and a wave from the lead hunter.

"Kid, look at that monster." Gaston wraps his hand around Naofumi's wrist like a cuff, he drags the young man from another world to stand beside the sledge behind the black filorial. The overbearing hunter points his finger at the dead porcupines on the wooden sledge behind his bird. "That one we brought back, it took every hunter from the village lead by me, Gaston, the greatest hunter of Lute to take down. You killed two with the kids who haven't even begin hunting rabbit pills. You should feel damn proud of yourself, not beat yourself over a small mistake."

"They are right, Mister Shield Hero. Don't feel sad." The boy on the stretcher says with a faint smile on his face. He winces a little with his features afterwards. "I'll be fine after some rest."

"Don't keep kick yourself, you are a hero, aren't you? Forget what you didn't do, remember what you already done for everyone." The lead hunter gives Naofumi a nod and a pad on the shoulder. He points his finger to one of the more burly looking man in their group. "You, Webb. Carry Wel back home. I'll take Shield Hero to see Georg."

Naofumi's eyes follow the hunter as the pompous man strides away towards the quiet village in the distance. It's hard to tell what the young man is thinking, but at least he's no longer making a fuss over the child anymore.

**Chapter 15: Prepare for the Future**

A group of villagers are gathered around the northern entrance of their dirty little hamlet. A big pile of wood logs, planks and ropes lay haphazardly around on the ground. As the joint group of Shield Hero's party, Lute child scouts and hunters get closer, Mein notices the villagers picking up the logs and planks to plant them firmly into the ground while others begin tying ropes around to make some kind of frame.

By the estimation of the undercover princess, the people of Lute is trying to make a watchtower.

It's probably better time and resource spend than trying to build any defensive fortification, considering the first wave smashed through a much better developed Port Town without any difficulties. If the reports is to be believed.

A watch tower on the other hand at least let the village know about the unstoppable threat earlier, and more people can start running for their lives before the monsters crush down the gate.

The person oversees the construction is a middle aged and clean shaved bold man, who looks like the long lost younger brother of the Smith Demon despite the lack of thick sideburns and goatee. He wears a suit of properly made, if somewhat beaten and weathered splinter mail. Not to mention he carries a steel sword and a steel plate reinforced round shield instead of some wooden planks tied up together by ropes.

A retired or discharged soldier from the army, perhaps?

Someone near the construction site notices the large group approaching. One by one, they turn around to look at the large approaching group, some even pulls whatever makeshift weapon they have and drops into untrained fighting stances.

The leader hunter Gaston runs forward, opens his arms and waves at the crowd. "No need for alarm, ladies and gentlemen. Your best hunter has returned with the game."

"Put away your weapon, it's not raiders." The lost brother of Smith Demon returns his weapon to its sheath and put his shield behind his back. He walks forward a few steps to meet up with the returned group of hunters and child scouts. The as yet unnamed man casts a quick look at the dead monsters being pulled by their single filorial. "Three porcupines in a single trip? You really outdone yourself this time, Gaston. Their leather and bones can outfit five, six more men after our butcher and craftsman go through them."

"Well, you know I love myself some genuine praise, old Georg." The pompous hunter puffs out his chest and gives the crowd a charming grin, his white teeth positively shining under the sun. "But I only brought back one, two of them are thanks to our little ones."

"The kids?" Georg's eyes grow wide for a split second before he starts to laugh. "Now you are just pulling my leg, Gaston. What's the chance the little ones bring back two of those big swine when you only got one?"

"They had big help of course." The hunter steps to the side, bends his upper body into a theatrical bow while swinging his arms towards Naofumi right behind him. "Georg, people of Lute. I'd like to introduce you all to the hero of shield."

"The Shield Hero, you say?" The bold man at arms sizes Naofumi up and down while the crowd begin to quietly bite each other's ears. It's clear the much younger man from another world is still uncomfortable when lots of attention are focused on him, judging by how Naofumi shifts left and right, his feet quietly shuffling just like their raccoon girl earlier. Georg turns back to one of the younger man with short brown hair. "Over see the watchtower construction, Bevil."

"Me?" The young man takes half an unconscious step back and freezes on the spot, he quickly recovers from his stupor and steps forward and puffs out of his chest. "Yes sir!"

"I haven't introduced myself. Georg, leader of Lute militia." The bold man walks up to Naofumi and bows down at the young hero. "I know heroes of the realm are busy man, our elder is talking with Sir Rathos, a retired knight from her majesty's service about our village's defense. If milord is willing to spare a few moment of you and your companions' time, we'll all be very grateful."

"Please, not more of this 'milord' stuff, it's embarrassing." A shade of pink slowly appears on Naofumi's face as he looks away. "We don't have any more plans, lead on."

"Sir Shield Hero then, thank you very much." The bold man at arm bows down to Naofumi again, making the younger man fidget on his feet once again. Georg turns to look at Gaston. "Gaston, you come with us too. We'll need you to recount what happened."

"You'll want to take Raki alone in that case." The lead hunter reaches out with his big hand and grabs Raki by his shoulder, he begin to ruffle the boy's already messy hair till it resembles more of tumbleweed than anything that should be on top a human's scalp. "I was only there near the tail end, Raki was with the Shield Hero longer."

"I was there from the beginning. Sir." The young swordsman turns to look at the Shield Hero and his companions. Raki's gaze lingers a moment more on Raphtalia before looking back at Georg. "Met Sir Shield Hero on Mr. big Bill's ranch. Big Bill asked Sir Shield Hero to look after us on the field, and Sir Shield Hero agreed."

"Truly? Okay, both you and Gaston come to the meeting hall with us." Georg turns back to Naofumi again, this time with a nod instead of a full bow. "If you would follow me, Sir Shield Hero."

"Lead on." Naofumi nods back at the older man as George turns away to walk toward the big wooden building beside the main road.

Mein quickly jogs her way to stand right beside Naofumi and whispers into his ear. "Master Naofumi, you notice he mentioned a retired knight?"

Naofumi turns to look at Mein with half raised eyebrow. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Most knights in Melromarc follow the Faith of the Three, not Four." Naofumi's eyes wander away from looking at Mein's face. The undercover princess can practically see the metaphorical fireball lighting up beside his head.

"Will he hurt you guys?" Ironically or perhaps rather predictably with her Naofumi, he is more concerned for his companions' wellbeing rather than his own with that revelation.

"I don't think so, unless he's a diehard fanatic like those squatters back in the slum." Both the princess and the hero cringes again when that sordid affair is mentioned. "Just beware, he'll probably not be as friendly as these good people from Lute."

"Got it. Don't worry about it. I'm used to the cold shoulder treatment." Naofumi lets out a deep breath, not quite an exasperated sigh but more of a resigned acceptance. It reminds Mein how little she knows of the young man before he is summoned to this land, and what little she manages to pry from Naofumi's tight lips paint a decidedly grim picture.

"Don't worry, Master Naofumi. People will come around and accept you, because you are a good person." The princess in disguise tightens her arms around Naofumi, even if he's not looking at her.

* * *

The retired knight in question has thick gray hair and a small mustache over his mouth, his rip bulging muscles a health tan color outside his green tunic. The man looks well over sixties, most definitely out of his prime but with a well trained body tempered by decade of warfare that makes him the most dangerous man currently in Lute, even with the Shield Hero's party included.

Mein begins to unclip the straps of her leather helmet and takes it off her head as soon as she cast eyes on the knight. If the man has served her mother for as long as he did, he should know her identity even if she does not recognize the face of this retired knight. And there will be less chance of him saying or doing something rude to Naofumi, if he realizes the first princess is in Shield Hero's party.

There is of course, the chance of him blurting out her true identity to her Naofumi without thinking. But it should be a blunder she can recover from.

Hopefully.

The knight's gray eyes widen for a split second as his sight move from the Shield Hero to Mein. The undercover princess subtly points her chin towards Naofumi's direction, and gives a very faint nod.

The old man schools his face but does not say anything. Good, he is apparently wise enough to know about a simple fact in life: The less one speaks, the less mistakes one makes.

"Mein? Is there something wrong?" Naofumi seems to notice something as he stops in his track to look at the princess in disguise. The Shield Hero is as perceptive as ever, good thing Mein has the perfect excuse to misdirect his suspicion.

"Master Naofumi, it's considered very rude to speak with your helmet on when you are indoors. Unless you are a knight or a guardsman on duty."

"Oh, OH! Sorry." Naofumi quickly swings his arms up and snatches the helmet off his face, letting his messy hair fall down in a slightly more natural way.

"Elder, Sir Rathos." The bold militia leader nods to the men speaking in front of the long table and extend his arm. "I would like to introduce you to the Shield Hero and his traveling companions. He accompanied Gaston's hunters and Raki's scouts in the field."

"Actually, old Georg. Shield Hero accompanied Raki's scouts. I only meet them after everything is over and they killed two Porcupines." Gaston gives Raki a heavy pat on the Shoulder.

The boy manages to catch himself before he almost tips over. He stands straight to look at the village elder in the eyes. "Yes, Elder Lute. My scouts were going to gather some useful herbs and shrooms on the field and cut some overgrown branches. Maybe hunt a few small monsters on the way. Mr. Shield Hero was talking with Filorial Bill, so he asked Mr. Shield Hero to look over us."

"Ah, right. You mentioned at the gate. My bad." Georg slaps his own bold head. He moves his arms towards the two older man in the hall and turns to face Naofumi. "Lord Shield Hero, the elder of our humble little village, and Sir Ashley Rathos."

"I'm no longer a knight in her majesty's service, Georg. No need for the title." The old knight gives a quick nod to the bold man who can be mistaken for Smith Demon's brother.

"Once a knight, always a knight. Sir Rathos." Georg simply smiles at the former knight.

"The Shield Hero you say, Georg? He looks a little young..." The town elder slowly turns his head to look at the young man in front of him. The man wears a set of shirts with a suit jacket, giving him a look of comparable importance to wealthier city dwellers than the cotton tunic wearing common villagers. "But that's how legendary heroes are supposed to be. Not old timers like us. No offense meant to you, milord."

"None taken." Naofumi gives a quick bow of his head to the elder, he gives a quick sideway glance to Sir Rathos before continuing. "I saw the people preparing for the coming wave outside, is there anything I can help?"

"Sir Rathos and I were talking about what we can do for the defense of Lute before milord's arrival. If you don't mind, maybe we can all sit down and resume our discussion." The village elder slowly turns halfway to gesture to the long table.

The retired knight sits down on one end of the narrow side, while Elder Lute site down on the other. The blonde boy seems unsure if he should sits down like the rest of the adults or stand. That's until Gaston drags him by the wrist and pushes him into a chair. Naofumi, Mein and the three demi-human slaves are given the seats on the opposite long side to where the Lute villagers sit.

"Maybe I should get Lord Shield Hero aquatinted to everyone first. This is Sir Rathos, a veteran knight who has been in the service of the crown since the mother of her grace Queen Mirelia." Elder Lute extend his arm towards the old knight sitting opposite to himself.

"Over three decades of service to the crown, never done anything remarkable. But I was lucky enough to live through the Great War, have two daughters and retire. They call me Lucky Ashley back in the Order." Sir Rathos gives a self-depreciating smile to Naofumi. He looks the Shield Hero up and down. "Nice armor. A custom made Knight's Plate Mail with blue Chromezoid is it? Reminds me of the old days when my shoulder doesn't hurt if I try to swing my sword. Traded my own armor to a smith in the capital about ten years ago. Had a bad harvest that year, had to get money to pay for my daughters' apprenticeships."

"That was you?" Naofumi blinks his eyes a couple of time. He places the helmet he's carrying onto the table. "I got this set from Elhard's Smithy. He bought it from a knight some years ago in a bad harvest."

"Huh... Who would have thought my old armor ends up in the possession to a Cardinal Hero. Hope it served you as well as it did myself." The old knight lets out a hearty laugh, completely ignoring he's technically chatting and laughing with the enemy of his faith. "One of my daughter was picked as a companion for the heroes. If you see her, say hi for me."

The village elder clears his throat to reminds everyone his existence. "The homestead of Sir Rathos is close to us, he come and buy supplies from our general store once in a while when he doesn't want to go all the way to the capital. And he's here to lend his expertise in warfare in Lute's time of need. Milord has already meet the leader of our town militia Georg, and the head hunter Gaston."

"I joined the army near the end of the Great War. Fought in the Battle of Free Pass, our final offense to push Siltvelt occupation force out of Melromarc." Georg stands up from his seat to give a respectful bow to Naofumi. "Bloody fight too, lost half of the men I trained with on that day."

Mein remembers reading over no less than a dozen times about that particular battle. The final battle where every resistance group of Melromarc came together to clash with the elite of Siltvelt army that wasn't busy fighting with Faubley force on the other front.

Father rarely speak about that particular battle even though he was the commander and the Battle of Free Pass was considered one of his crowning achievement. He always look the other way and dodge the question back when asked for the details of that battle.

Mein's mind wanders back to the back alley littered with freshly dead bodies of her fellow countrymen. Those were only a group of squatters she knew nothing about. What would it be like for father in the aftermath of the bloodiest battle of the Great War, where a large number of the dead are no doubt people who he knew since the beginning of the war? Even if they are the victor.

The undercover princess feels like she can understand her father a little better now.

"Was the last Shield... Hero in the battle? I heard he forsake his duty and spend most of his time in some palace." Naofumi's question makes everyone turn around to look at him. It's the kind of look someone gives to an ignorant person who has been living away from society for too long. They quickly avoid their gazes, probably realizing how rude they are being to the current Shield Hero.

"Guess nobody give you a full history lesson on the last set of heroes, eh?" Gaston crosses his arms in front of his chest as he leans his chair back. "Good old King of Rape was long dead by the time the Great War happened. The beasts he left in charge of his evil empire was still strong though."

"Oh." Naofumi's face turn red once again when he realizes the wrong assumption he unknowingly made. "I, I just thought... there must be a reason why he got that title... I-I thought it's because all that 'Right of First Night' business... Shutting up now."

"Milord is still new to our country, we can't expect milord to instantly gain full knowledge of the sordid past between the different countries." Elder Lute clears his throat once again. He looks at the old knight. "Perhaps Sir Rathos does not mind filling in some history lessons?"

"Ah, yes. The Battle of Free Pass. Those Siltvelt whoresons brought their Northern Legion on us. I was the only one to survive in our company. Knocked out by an arrow in our final charge before I even crossed blade with a single Northern Heavy Cavalry." The old knight snaps his eyes shut and shakes his head in self-loathing. His eyes are distant and misty when they reopened. "We won the battle in the end, thanks to General Anderson slain the Chief of Stormcloak clan in single combat and broke Siltvelt Northern Legion's spirit. Would have made those whoresons pay tenfold for everyone of our dead too... if the young lord of House Stark didn't rally his banners to turn their rout into a retreat. He may be a filthy animal half-breed, but he has the noble blood of the Midgard royal house in his vein."

Mein cast a quick glance towards her Naofumi. She sees the young hero pursing his lips with slight downward inclined eyebrow. It's evident that the idealistic otherworlder is not appreciating the old knight's more hateful rhetoric toward the Siltvelt animals, even if they totally deserve it!

And who knows what else the knight might end up blurt out, if he's allowed to run his mouth. The last thing Mein need right now is for her Naofumi to give up on Melromarc. And more importantly, grow resentful towards her by association!

The princess in disguise clears her throat just like the village elder a few moment before and stands up. "Please excuse my impudence... but perhaps we should get back to topic on how best to defend Lute, and not lost in reminiscing about a war almost two decades into the past? There'll be plenty of time to catch up on history lesson after we live through the incoming wave."

"Ah, sorry. I let my sentiment got the better of me. Please, do continue, Elder Lute." Sir Rathos snaps out of his reverie and nods to the Village elder who seems to be busy chewing his bottom lips.

"Certainly. Gaston here is the leader of our hunters." The hunter in question stands up from his chair and gives a dramatic deep bow toward the Shield Hero's party. "He was in the Melromarc Ranger Corp for five years before."

A retired knight who served two queens, a local militia leader who fought in one of the most bloody battle of the Great War, and a hunter who spend five years in the Ranger Corp. Those are apparently the people who make plans for the defense of Lute throughout the Wave of Catastrophe. It does not compare with father's war council, but Mein suppose it's not too shabby for a collection of dirty commoners.

"Helped me become the best hunter in this village too. Wouldn't trade anything for it." The lead hunter sits back down and winks back at everyone between his boasting. He probably does not even notice the Shield Hero's female companion isn't paying much attention to him. "Shame I was too young back in the Great War. Would have loved to give those beast from Siltvelt a piece of my mind."

"You might still have the chance." Lautrec crosses his arms and snorts right back at the pompous hunter.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Gaston glares right back at the lizard man. The head hunter is either too dumb to know about the reputation of the lizard of Mara Gobi desert, or too prideful to back down.

"If you fancy losing limbs, rabbit hunter." Kyubey gives a quick sideway glance towards Lautrec, probably not pleased at being used as a derogatory by the more intimidating demi-human of their group. But the rabbit man obviously have stronger self-preservation instinct than Gaston. He does not say anything to Lautrec's face.

"Nobody is losing any limbs today. If you two have it out for each other, sit down on the side and have an arm wrestle or something." Naofumi stands up from his seat and pushes Lautrec right back down.

"And of course. We have young Raki here. He may be young, but he's responsible for the child scout here in Lute." The elder looks at the young boy in question. The blonde swordsman seems to show an unusual amount of shyness under the watchful eyes of adults. The boy suddenly seems to find the pattern on the wooden long table the most fascinating thing in the world.

"No offense, but should we involve children in this?" Naofumi looks between the elder and the blonde boy whose face is increasingly glowing red just like the Shield Hero earlier. "Elhard, the smith I got my equipment from does not even deal with children... well, Raphtalia was an exception since she's afraid to be left with people she doesn't know. And she needs a weapon and armor since we are fighting monsters for a living."

"I can leave all this discussion about preparing for the wave to you adults. I need to check up on Wel..." Raki seems relieved to learn he does not need to sit with the other leadership of the village, or man in position of power. The boy all but leaps up from his seat. Unfortunately for the poor boy, he is grabbed by Georg before he can get anywhere else.

"No, you should listen to this, Raki. Me and Gaston will be at the front when the wave hit us. If Lute suffers the same fate as Port Harp... it'll be up to you to lead the survivors." The militia leader's face is stern with grim determination as he pushes Raki back down into his seat by the shoulder once again.

"Oh, okay..." The boy looks left and right, unable to find anything to focus his sight on. It must be one hell of a mountain for him to come down on, being told he needs to be the adult because everyone else will be dead. Right after a fun adventure with a hero of legend no less.

"As I was discussing with the village elder before Sir Shield Hero's arrival, I'm already retired from her Majesty's service, but I still have some connections back in the army." Sir Rathos takes over the direction of the conversation now everyone from Lute is introduced. "I can talk with the quartermasters of Melromarc Castle's garrison. They should have some old equipment sitting in the warehouse they'll toss away for newer and better gear. Should be better than what your craftsmen make with Monster's bones."

"Where are we going to find the money for them, Sir Rathos? I doubt even with your connection, the quartermaster would willing to simply gave equipment away to us country folks." The village elder shrugs his shoulder and opens his empty hands. "We don't have much fund coming into our humble village these days after the mines in Harvest Valley started to dry up... and even if we do, we are hard pressed to find man power to go dig up the precious ores. Even the most common monsters have become more aggressive now with the wave."

"Aye, not to mention the king's recruiter drafted a lot of able bodied men after what happened to old Seattle. Webb's two brothers are now in the capital drilled to be soldiers, not hunters. I had to take a bunch of farmers who can't tell the difference between the head and tail of an arrow on our hunting trips." Gaston simply nods his head without much fanfare, it seems even the flamboyant hunter knows how bad the situation is for their squalid little village.

"I think it's wiser to spend what money we do have on Alchemist's Fire, we can toss them at the monsters from afar, and they burn for a while after they shatter. Armor and weapon is great if we are dealing with increased regular monster and bandit raid. But if the next wave open near Lute, it won't help us if we die in a hit from the Wavespawn monsters." Georg's voice makes the other hang their head low, it's obvious he speaks the truth if nobody is there to offer objection. "We might have a better chance if we are around level 20, or even 10... but we aren't soldiers or adventurers."

"So your plan is to sit here and pray the wave doesn't hit you, and if it does... pray for the heroes to save you, or lay on your back and die?" Lautrec snorts at the downcast villagers of Lute and the retired knight. "In that case, might I introduce you all to worship my Goddess?"

"Not now, Lautrec!" Naofumi pushes his hand into Lautrec's lower jaw to snap him shut, preventing the infuriating reptile from roughing anyone's feather. The Shield Hero turns back and gives the villagers an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, Lautrec is... well, he's not entirely there, after what happened from the last wave."

"Ah, right. Three of your companions are demi-humans. Are they survivors from Port Harp, perhaps?" Sir Rathos turns his head left to look beyond Naofumi and Mein. It appears like the retired knight has been ignoring the three demi-human slaves in the Shield Hero's party.

"Yes, we are. I used to run the general store in Port Harp's dock district." Kyubey give a faint nod as confirmation. "The wave split the sky open just outside the wall near the beach, countless monsters overrun the city watch in less than an hour. Everything after that was pure chaos."

"Mommy and daddy... we were running away from monsters. They pushed me into the sea to save me..." The raccoon girl seems to recall the exact incident that left her orphaned. Her eyes turns red with tears and looks down at the table.

The little demi-human girl can't narrate the whole experience of how she lost her parents, but the message is still clear. Her parents was torn apart in front of her eyes. Dirty animals or not, they certainly didn't deserve... that.

Mein turns around to face Raphtalia. She pulls the sobbing girl into a hug and heaves Raphtalia up to her own legs. The princess in disguise gently brush the raccoon girl's hair and whispers into her ears. "You poor thing, don't say anything, just let it out."

"Damn. Sorry I brought it up." Sir Rathos hangs his head down to look into his hand.

"And that was the first wave where the monsters are at their weakest, and Port Harp was a major trading town with a regular garrison. If the wave opens near us... the best we can do is to delay the monsters and let the children run." Georg turns his head toward the leader of the child scout. "Raki, get everyone you know ran to the capital. Don't stop at anything."

The boy in question looks back from the raccoon girl to Georg. He stays completely still for a moment before nodding his head as if something heavy filled his skull. "Yes, sir."

"Actually, that would be a bad idea." Kyubey gives Raphtalia who is still trembling in Mein's embrace a long stare. "Running might work for regular monster swarm, or bandit raid. But in a raid, there'll be monsters everywhere. The kids won't make far, even if you give them your filorials. It's better to have them hide out of sight. The monsters from wave are almost mindless creatures attacking things in their sight, but they have a hard time going after things they don't detect. Most of survivors from Port Harp hide from the Wavespawn, not trying to run away from them."

The people from Lute stares at Kyubey with slack jaws for a while. Their militia leader is the first to recover. "That's invaluable information! We have some underground vault to store our food, we still have time to hide the entrance and turn them into shelters for the children! We are truly indebted to you for telling us this, noble companion of Shield Hero!"

Naofumi suddenly sits up from his slouch. It's like the Shield Hero suddenly dug up something important from deep within his memory. "Not sure how much time you'll have before a wave hit you, but if the monsters from wave are dumb, you can even use tunnel warfare against them."

The word is unfamiliar to the undercover first princess. Even more of the young hero's otherworldly wisdom perhaps?

"Tunnel... warfare? I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the term." Georg gives a puzzled look to Sir Rathos. The retired knight simply opens his hand to show he has nothing either.

"Right, this was used in the last Great War of our world. Basically, a village on the plain with nowhere to hide from an invading army would dig hidden and interconnected tunnels underneath, where civilians can setup shelter, chock point, and even kill zones to ambush a professional army to protect themselves. I think something like this will be effective against monsters from the waves too?" Once again, Mein can practically see the metaphorical fireball lighting up beside the heads of the villagers.

"That's... brilliant! We won't have enough time to do something like this for the incoming wave, but it'll be useful in the future. If we have Shena's mother apply some fortification runes on the tunnel, they'll even be useful as shelter if we are invaded by a foreign army again! Milord's people must be geniuses to come up with such a defensive strategy!" Elder Lute looks positively giddy as a child despite his age. The much older villager elder is bouncing on his chair with barely contained excitement.

Naofumi's reaction on the other hand is very strange. He looks left and right, not meeting the eyes of the people of Lute. "Actually... it was used by our neighbor."

'That we invaded' was left unsaid, but the implication is unmistakable.

"...oh." Elder Lute's reply is equally sophisticated.

Mein cringes just like the Shield Hero for entirely different reason. Honestly, her Naofumi should not have been honest with true. Subliminally linking himself with the last Shield... _Hero_ should be the last thing he does.

"We got distracted by unrelated matter. Fantastical warfare from the hero's home world is interesting, but let's focus on the disaster at hand." Mein clear her throat again to draw the room's attention away from Naofumi. "Maybe we should explain what we DO know about the actual Wave of Catastrophe to Master Naofumi first? We never got a chance to go over yet since his summon."

The three adults from Lute glances over each other. Elder Lute is the one who answers. "Milord does not know how the wave works? Legend says it that the summoned hero would have innate knowledge on a lot of things."

"Well, obviously the legend is wildly exaggerated. Master Naofumi's world may have certain text regarding our world, but its information isn't always accurate. I mean, how many different version of text the Church of Four for the same event throughout our history?" Mein lifts her head to glare at the elder. Granted, it's not the old man's fault to question common belief held in their world, but her Naofumi did not appreciate people make wrong assumption of him.

Naofumi gives one long look at Mein, it makes the undercover princess wonder if she stepped over some invisible line. The Shield Hero simply settles with a faint nod of his head. "Yeah, what Mein said."

"Please forgive us, milord. We meant no disrespect, merely surprised." The poor old man takes a hankie out of his pocket to wipe his own face, obviously afraid he caused some great offense to the hero that stand between his village and certain death. "We haven't seen any wave happen with our own eyes of course. But from the stories we heard from wandering bards... the sky opens up in a deep slash of red and unspeakable monsters pour out of them. The only way to close it is to kill the 'boss monster'."

"And the wave will continuously spew out smaller monsters as the boss monster is still alive. Port Harp was a special case where the world leaders took too long to... _discuss_ who summon which hero, and no hero was present when it happened. The lords couldn't rally enough high level commanders, or adventurers in time to kill the boss monster, unlike summoned heroes who will be immediately teleported to the battle by their legendary weapon's magic." Georg takes over the conversation to explain the actual battle strategy involved with the wave. "With heroes such as Lord Shield Hero yourself, we only need to worry about stragglers who wanders away from the wave. But even their levels will be too high for us to handle if the army can't arrive in time."

"And we aren't just laying on our back waiting to die, as your _pious _companion suggested." Gaston narrows his eyes and shoots Lautrec another glare. "All able bodied adult in this village are taking turns to hunt monsters out in the field like my hunting party, both to stock up on the supplies and to raise our level. But we'll be lucky to get one or two levels with the next wave only two weeks away."

Naofumi bites on his lips with a deep frown as the meeting hall falls into silence once again. He squints his eyes tightly shut for a few moment and lets out a deep sigh. The Shield Hero leans into the back of his chair and rises his hand once again. "I... I confess I hasn't been completely honest with you guys. Back in the capital I met with some people from Siltvelt. They taught me how the last Shield... _Hero_ used EXP sharing from Battle Formation to quickly raise the level of his armies. I didn't open it up for Raki's scout because I feel like there would be some catch for using it. But now seeing how bad things are for you guys. I think I'll help level all of you up."

The meeting hall stays quiet for about five breathes before the floodgate of loud voice is opened. The village elder, Georg and Gaston all begin to speak over each other to the point Mein can't hear what any of them are saying.

"QUIET!" Sir Rathos slaps his hand onto the wooden table, making a loud echo in the room and have the old table squeak under his palm. "I know all of you are excited to receive help from a summoned hero, but don't overwhelm him!"

"Ah, please forgive us again, milord. I'm afraid we let our excitement get the better of us, like Sir Rathos stated." Elder Lute sits back into his chair to wipe some more sweat from his face. "Are you sure you would be willing to help us out? I'm sure a hero like you have a lots of places to be, and a lot more important people than us simple farmers and hunters to save."

Good, the village elder at least knows his place as nothing more than a little pebble in the way for the current incognito First Princess to gain the future crown of glorious Melromarc. Or he may be a worm over playing his village's pity to gain sympathy from the Shield Hero.

Unfortunately, Mein already know what her Naofumi would do. This is unfortunately the down side of picking a kind hearted and sentimental hero.

"It's no trouble, really. My level is also pretty low because of my bad attack stats. The monsters around here is right in my range, and If I'm gaining level myself while helping out you guys, it's a win-win for everybody." Just as Mein guessed, Naofumi openly admitted his weakness to this group of commoners they don't know well, and a knight who no doubt practices the Faith of Three.

"That's great! If what the bard sing about the heroes are true, we should be able to raise our level in days, not in weeks and months while we fight by ourselves! And with two more weeks left for the next wave, that'll be enough time to prepare for it!" Georg stands up from his chair and shakes his fist.

"We'll also hunt more monsters with a hero and his companions lead us. The kiddies out hunted me out there in the field." The lead hunter looks over at Raki and back to Naofumi. "We can make the meat we can't eat ourselves into jerky, and sell them in the capital."

"That's true. With the king and lords drafting as many levies as they can, we have more mouths to feed, less hands feeding them." Sir Rathos nods his head in confirmation as he rubs his chin with his right hand. "I'll go talk to the quartermasters of Melromarc Castle, see if I can work out a deal with them to trade the meat for the old equipment in their storage."

"And if we have more meat left over, we can sell them for money and use them to buy Alchemist's Fire. Even if we are leveled up, it's best we take as many monsters out from distance." Georg nods his head, but a frown slowly creeps up his face. "It's best if we go to the big traders from the capital if we deal in bulk. But none of us here has experience with that amount, not even our store owner. The big traders might kill us with the negotiation if we don't know how much they are worth."

"Meat from a porcupine should be worth a crate of Alchemist Fire." Raphtalia's low murmur makes everyone looks at her, her face turns red at this sudden flood of attention as wiggles out of Mein's lap to hide behind her.

"Don't be afraid, Raphtalia." Naofumi hops off his chair and guide the raccoon girl back into her seat. "Speak your mind. Nobody is going to hurt you."

The raccoon girl looks up at Naofumi's expectant smile and nods her head. She steels her expression to look at the people from Lute village. "Porcupine is about 50 stones heavy, and you can get about 35 stones of meat from them. If you get twenty coppers from each stone of meat, you'll have enough money for twelve bottles of Alchemist's Fire potion from a crate with some spare."

Naofumi looks completely lost at Raphtalia's explanation, probably on account of him still not used to Melromarc's measurement system. The rabbit man sitting on the right of Raphtalia on the other hand is nodding his head alone. "Good estimation, but you are basing it on the base price of fifty coppers per bottle of Alchemist's Fire. They will surely cost more, with the wave."

"Oh." The raccoon girl's ears droops down at Kyubey's rebuke. "So-sorry."

"Not to worry, Raphtalia. You did good." Kyubey runs his good hand through Raphtalia's hair. "I know more because I used to run a store."

"I know Lord Shield Hero has already decided to help us... but would it cause Lord Shield Hero distress, if we were to borrow your companions to trade with the merchants from the capital?" The village elder quickly puts down his hankie and rises up his hands. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to of course, milord. We are grateful for any help you are willing to lend us."

"That'll depends on what Kyubei and Raphtalia want." Naofumi simply turns to look at the rabbit man and raccoon girl, as if those two aren't his slaves.

"I will help in any way I can. I don't want what happened to Port Harp on anyone else." Rabbit man looks up from Raphtalia to speak with his usual deadpan voice. Perhaps it's the seriousness that seems to shine through his eyes, his conviction is unmistakable even if he can't make any expression or have any emotion through his voice.

"I, I help too!" Raphtalia begin to furiously nods her head up and down, after a while she begin to wobble on her seat.

"Don't do that, Raphtalia. It's bad for your head." Naofumi manages to catch the raccoon girl before she can tip over onto the floor. The Shield Hero keeps his hand on Raphtalia's shoulder while looking at the elder of Lute village. "I'll also do my best to help. I been making my own healing potion and medicines since my third day, after I learned this country is... suspicious of the Shield Hero because of the last one."

Mein thinks back to the day she confessed her 'secret' to Naofumi after father's attempt to convict him. That day feels so far behind her now, even though it hasn't been a week yet. The Shield Hero's attempt to have his shield absorb anything and everything has managed to grant them some extra unexpected boon, such as unlocking the potion making mechanic of his shield.

The undercover princess shakes her head away from her reminiscence. She refocuses her attention back on Naofumi. The Shield Hero is placing a few of his health potions onto the table as he continues his explanation to the commoners of Lute. "...I saved up an extra store of health potion and medicines. I can spare some to you guys even set aside the ones I need for my party, and the ones I'll share with the other three heroes."

Both Gaston and Raki grabs one of the potion vials to look at them. The hunter's eyes grow even larger than they usually are. "The color is more vibrant and clear than the ones our craftsman make. They'll come in handy for our hunt!"

"Wow, can you also make some poison too? Mr. Shield Hero?" Raki sets down the potion and look at the Shield Hero. His eyes seems to be sparkling with admiration.

"Sorry, I only knows how to make this health potion, and the medicine to treat disease." Naofumi scratches his own head and looks away, probably unable to handle the boy's disappointment. "I didn't even think about something like poison, till you brought it up on the field."

"That's okay! We can show you all the herb knowledge we know!" Raki jumps down from his seat and runs to Naofumi's side. "We'll take you to our healers, they'll sure to teach you all sorts of recipes for potions and poisons."

"Raki, wait till the elder decide what to do first. Don't cause trouble to Shield Hero." Gaston gives the enthusiastic boy a loud yell. Raki quickly let go of Naofumi's sleeves and pokes his tongue out.

"Well, thank you for placing trust in me, Gaston. But honestly, I don't know much about how to defend Lute. I think Georg and Sir Rathos are the experts here." Elder Lute looks at the two military man with expectation evident in his eyes.

"Sir Shield Hero is probably tired after a trip. Everyone's no doubt busy fixing up things around the village. Or maybe they are preparing the monsters and herbs Gaston's hunters and the kids brought back. I say we let Sir Shield Hero rest well today, maybe find whatever he wants to do while we finish whatever we are doing. We can make a list to plan who'll accompany Shield Hero on the hunt starting tomorrow." Georg scratches his chin for a moment before standing up. "That reminds me, I left Bevil in charge building the new watch tower. I better go make sure everything's fine."

"And I'll start making the list, that's my job as the village elder." Elder Lute also stands up and looks at the hunter. "Gaston, you are the best hunter in the village. Maybe you can plan out the route for the Shield Hero and our hunters?"

"Shouldn't be too hard, Shield Hero's party took down two Porcupines with the kids. They look pretty well equip to deal with any monsters around King's Forest. I think we can go other way into Harvest Valley after we all get couple of levels under our belt. They have stronger monsters roaming around." Gaston nods his head and turns back to Raki. "What was that you saying about go looking after your friend, big man?"

"Oh yeah! I should go check Wel to make sure he's okay! He got hurt fighting those porcupines!" The child swordsman slaps his forehead as he spins on his heel. "Sorry, I gotta run, Mr. Shield Hero. I'll take you to the healers after I check up on Wel?"

"Sure thing, we'll be staying at the inn." Naofumi smiles at the child and ruffles his hair. Raki lets out one last chuckle as he disappears out of the door.

"Well, looks like you guys have a plan figured out. I'll be leaving for my homestead... and I'll see what I can do for you guys with my connections back in the capital." The old retired knight stands up from his own seat, he gives one long look at Naofumi. "You are alright, Shield Hero."

Honestly, it's rather presumptuous for his unremarkable knight to think the Shield Hero even need his confirmation. Then again...

Mein glimpse at Naofumi from the corner of her eyes. His features has become much softer after hearing what can be charitably called compliment from Sir Rathos. It's good that her Naofumi is finally starting to get some appreciation from the important people of glorious Melromarc, even if it starts out as an unremarkable and retired knight.

* * *

"Dragon Bees!" Wel's voice echoes out in the thick forest just like a week ago. Lucky for the boy, the Shield Hero is ready to take point this time.

"Everyone, back and flank!" Naofumi charges towards the swarm of giant bees the size of an adult man's head. Completely undeterred by their angry looking reptilian like head, or the giant stinger under their large stomach. "**[Leaf Shield]**!"

A gust of wind begin to whirl around Naofumi's body, surrounding his body with a maelstrom of... leaves. Just regular, light as feather leaves that won't even do a single point of health damage even on a newborn baby. Fortunately for the Shield Hero, causing actual damage to those monsters isn't what he's aiming for.

The gust of wind mixed up with the flying debris seem to confuses the monsters as they begin to bump into each other. It leaves the perfect opportunity for the rest of Naofumi's party to get into position and attack their flank.

Gaston already released two arrows by the time Mein tosses out a single fireball. The under princess has to give some credit to the pompous hunter, he obviously put some skills into **[Rapid Shot]**, unlike Mein who never has to bother with **[Quick Cast]**. Maybe she should consider invest that particular skill, now that she no longer has companies of elite knights to protect her, And she's constantly fighting monsters outside the safety of her home.

Kyubey and Lautrec also jumps out of the bushes with the rest of the Lute militia, hunter and child scouts. They manages to kill the dozen of Dragon Bees with only three unlucky villagers getting a glancing hit from the bees on their arms and legs. Judging with the way they move, their armor took most of the damage.

The retired knight Sir Rathos did came through with his promise to Elder Lute. With the extra monsters they hunted thanks to the Shield Hero's help, the entire Lute Militia force is wearing full set of splinter mail and iron weapons instead of their old homemade leather, bone and wood armor. They don't compare with the standard equipment of Melromarc army, but it looks damn right impressive for a bunch of unorganized farmhands.

They can probably pass for a group of sell swords if they walk together into one of the tavern or adventurer's guild in Melromarc Castle.

"Everyone's alright?" Raki is wearing a helmet shaped out of a porcupine's skull one of the Lute's craftsman made. Unfortunately for the children, the army does not have anything their size unless they are naturally large boned, or old enough to pass for adults. At least armor made with monster bones is still much better than the wood armor they wore a week ago. The child scout leader gives a good natured jab towards one of the older boy. "Wel? Didn't hit your head this time?"

"Up yours, Raki!" Wel spits on the ground towards Raki. "I didn't see you going against a porcupine."

"Alright, break it up, children. We are at Harvest Valley, on your guards." Georg walks in between the two squabbling boys to separate them. "You finished butch the monster, Gaston?"

"Almost done... there!" The head hunter slowly gets up from the floor holding a bunch of cut up monster parts and walks to the Shield Hero. "See if you unlock anything good, hero."

"Thanks." Naofumi takes over the different parts of the dragon bee and begin to feed them into the gem of his Shield one by one. He settles last with a shield with a bunch of sharp needle last. "**[Bee Needle Shield]**! Nice! Another attack shield for me!"

"Don't know what got you so excited, Shield Hero. You still can't kill anything pass a balloon." Lautrec crosses his arms in front of his chest and tosses the preverbal wet blanket over Naofumi's head. He's also wearing a set of custom tailored monster leather armor made by Lute's craftsman to fit his body. For all his posturing of the goddess' protection, the lizard man certainly didn't object to have an actual suit of armor.

"You said the same thing when I unlocked my **[Leaf Shield]** ability. Look how useful it is now." Naofumi simply smirks at the reptile as he pokes one of the dead bee monster with his feet. That manages to shut Lautrec up after a disgruntled snort.

Apparently, that's an ability unlocked from the legendary shield after Naofumi fed it a dozen different kind of leaves. For some unexplained reason the young otherworlder was very excited when he got it. He even started holding his right arm up while making some strange 'pew pew' noise while activating that particular ability. Mein simply can't wrap her head around Naofumi's apparent otherworldly wisdom. The kids loved it though.

"I think it's great Master Naofumi is getting stronger day by day, thanks to everyone's help." Mein quickly get closer to her Naofumi and wraps her arms around his shoulder.

At least the three orange abominations her Naofumi domesticated does not bite her like their wild brethrens. It still annoys the princess in disguise to no end, that she's also making close contact with the rubber terrors every time she wants to get close with her Naofumi, but at least she's making progress.

"Is that honey, Mister Gaston?" The excited scream of a few younger children draws both Mein and Naofumi's attention toward the sound. They walks over to see the hunter cutting one of the dead monster's large stomach open and extracting a thick yellow liquid into his bottle.

"Sure is, boys and girls. Dragon bee honey will fetch a good price on the market." Gaston's smirk instantly evaporate when he turns around to face a wall of big teary eyes from the children.

"Can we... save some? To thank the Shield Hero, of course." One of the children turns around to look at Naofumi almost like an afterthought.

_You aren't fooling anyone, you damn brat! It's obvious you want the sweet for yourself._

"Well... I suppose we can save it for a celebration feast to thank the Shield Hero and his companions for all they done for us." Gaston stands up from the dead monster and gives a good hard ruffle of the kid's hair.

Gaston's black filorial lets out a chirpy squawk behind him. Mein is fairly sure the bird is agreeing with his master.

"We had a good haul today. Let's bring them back to the village, get them prepared." Georg looks back at Gaston's black filorial, and another one with mixed white and yellow feather lend to them by Filorial Bill. The body of monster is piling up behind the little wooden sledge behind their backs. "Are you coming back with us, Sir Shield Hero?"

"I'll stay in Harvest Valley for a little more. See if I can find any more materials for my shield." Naofumi looks over his party. Mein mimics the Shield Hero's gesture and find not even the raccoon girl look tired. It's probably thanks to their increased level, even little Raphtalia is over level ten now.

"Are you sure, Sir Shield Hero? I can spare a few men to help you if you want." The bold militia leader looks over his men, all of them nod their head in various degree.

"Don't worry about me. Smaller group shouldn't attract a lot of monsters if we are careful. Isn't that right, Gaston?" Naofumi looks back at the smirking hunter.

"You catch on fast, hero."

"Very well, but please stay away from the abandoned mineshaft. You don't know what monster might lurk in there." The leader of the militia gives Naofumi one final nod, as he begin to guide his group back toward their little village.

Naofumi simply stands rooted into the ground as he looks at the villagers slowly disappears into the thick undergrowth. He finally turns right back at his companions. "Did he just say a mineshaft?"

* * *

**End Note**

I realize the Lute Villager's reaction to Naofumi making the assumption of King of Rape was behind Siltvelt occupying Melromarc could be me taking a Ryan Johnson's 'Your Snork theory sucks' jab at the person who made the same assumption on tvtrope. But that's honestly not my intention. Although I do have a lot of intentional misdirection in this story.

I just feel like it's the most natural response Lute Villagers would have when an outsider makes a wrong assumption on something they been taken granted as common information. Hope whoever wrote that entry in tvtrope does not take offense to that.

**To Night:**

Really hope you have an actual account, since I don't want to give spoiler to everyone. All I will say for now is as Malty's flashback shown, she wasn't always a monster and she can in fact become very attached to someone else. How her relationship with Naofumi will go... you'll have to keep reading to find out.

;)


	18. 16: Trouble

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Biggest thanks for Ace-Triad for SPAG editing this chapter. Also, special thanks for Angel Wrath for reading my rough draft and provide some feedbacks.**

**More author note at the end for people who are interested to see me blabber some more.**

* * *

Harvest Valley, an old name given to the mountain range near modern day Melromarc Castle since the old kingdom of Hibernia.

The ore unearthed beneath the rolling hills were rich, leading to the kingdom becoming wealthy and well-supplied for a very long time.

Of course, those were the old days. While small deposits of precious ores and gems could still be found from time to time, the biggest veins have all but dried up, leaving only a deep and interconnected of largely abandoned mining tunnels to become a naturally formed dungeon for wandering monsters to nest.

It's a popular spot for novice adventurers around the capital who start out their careers to test their mettle against monsters living inside. The ores and gems here and there are helpful for adventuring greenhorns even if they aren't worthy of large scale mining operations.

At least that's what Mein read from her geography textbook regarding glorious Melromarc's famous landmarks.

The small size of their core party, combined with both Kyubey and Lautrec's acute sense of hearing and smell, proves to be a great boon to their exploration of Harvest Valley. The rabbit and lizard demi-humans easily direct their party away from the bigger cluster of wandering and nesting monsters, while getting the jump on smaller group of monsters for their EXP and loot.

That's not to say there haven't been any surprises in their misadventure. Ironically, the one little incident they haven't prepared for came from within.

When attacking a small group of Dragon Bees, Lautrec lets his bloodlust overwhelm him as his swing goes right through the last monster's body towards his master.

Naofumi, reacted like any sensible person in his situation would in his situation - letting out a surprised yell and bashing the lizard's bloody shotel away with his shield.

"DAMN!" The curved sword flies right out of the demi-human's claw, spins through the air till it digs into a tree with a loud thud. The lizard man returns the dagger back into his belt and massages his right clawed hand. His milky eyes turn towards Naofumi with a scowl on his face. "Watch where you swing that thing!"

Mein isn't a stranger at wielding a false accusations like a weapon, but the lizard man certainly takes it to a different level. He's completely ignoring the fact of how _HE_ is

the one who almost take off his master's head. The damn reptile should be grateful that Naofumi isn't using his slave seal for a punishment right this second.

"Right back at you. Don't swing your shotel at me again." Naofumi lets out a few deep breaths. The young man is obviously recovering from the shock of seeing something very sharp traveling very fast towards his face. He turns around to look at the weapon that's halfway imbued into the trunk of a tree.

Kyubey is having some difficulty trying to pull it out. The rabbit man eventually succeeds after stomping onto the tree with one of his leg and using it as a level. He ends up falling onto his behind for the trouble.

Naofumi simply blinks at the display. The young hero scratches his head with his free hand while Kyubey gets up and walks back to them. "Did I hit you that hard? I thought my punches felt like pillows."

"It's your high DEF rating. You can't do damage with your shit ATK, but a counter move like parry uses your DEF. My hand is still numb, damn!" The reptile snatches his sword out of Kyubey's hand. He stomps away while wringing his temporarily paralyzed hand, presumably to sulk in some dark corner.

"Is that so..." Naofumi brushes a finger around his chin. What the Shield Hero is thinking is anyone's guess.

**Chapter 16: Big Trouble in Little Lute**

Despite the little incident with Lautrec earlier, the young hero from another world seemed to have regained back some of his sense of wonder from the first few days. The sordid encounter with Siltvelt 'envoys', and the whole debacle with learning of slavery and the ambush in the back alley was a major blow to not just his spirit alone.

The way he quips back whenever Lautrec throws his snarky comment is a good sign. But the most telling is the way how he experiments with his Legendary Weapon.

Mein gives a sideway glance towards Naofumi's location. It's over a week after she became his official companion when she decided to go against father's plan. There have been both ups and downs to their adventure, but the hero's optimistic attitude manages to survive some of the more turbulent times. Such as his quick tutorial course on slavery, and the slaughter in the back alley shortly after.

Maybe the heroes from other worlds are all thick-skinned and unbreakable nerves, and they can easily bounce back from distress? That would certainly make them ideal

candidates as saviors of the world in spite of their quirkiness. The incognito princess hasn't spent enough time with the other heroes to fall head over heels on how their minds collectively work yet.

After they put the plan of training the Lute militia into practice, Shield Hero Naofumi also begins to both figuratively and literally dig three feet under the earth to find materials to unlock his shield.

Picking up a bunch of fallen leaves? Absorb into the Legendary Shield to unlock Deciduous Leaf Shield. As expected, the defense rating for it is laughable because it's made of a bunch of presumably decaying leaves. That's how Naofumi unlocked the **[Leaf Shield]** he put to use earlier.

Unearthing a new kind of rock? Into the Legendary Shield it goes. At least different kinds of rock shields has slightly better stats than those leaf shields, even if they are heavy. But the Shield Hero happily jogs along with them on his arm, claiming they'll help build up his stamina just like his turtle shell like backpack.

Picking up a piece of raw gem? Feeding it into the Legendary Shield... wait a minute, a raw gem?

"Master Naofumi!" The young hero's head bobs up like a startled ferret monster, he looks curiously at Mein running towards him. "Are you going to feed that piece of gem into your shield too?!"

"Gem? Where?" Naofumi quickly turns his head left and right, completely ignoring the beautiful stone in his hand.

"It's right in your hand." Mein points her finger at the rock. It seems to shine like a mosaic of different colored precious stone under the sun.

Naofumi cocks his head sideways and narrows his eyes. He turns the piece of raw gem front and back in his hand before looking at Mein once again.

"I don't think it's a gemstone, Mein. **[Rock appraisal]**!" The Shield Hero activates one of his many useless appraisal type of skills he unlocked throughout their journey.

Mein wonders what the point of trying to understand the specific properties of rocks. After all, a rock is a rock, you can't turn it into gold and make money out of them.

Naofumi turns back to stare into the piece of rock in his hand. "Granite? I thought so. This is another type of stone, not a piece of gem, Mein."

The undercover princess deflates at this announcement. She was hoping to have a taste of luxury in her life once again.

Being the first princess of Melromarc, She's no stranger to well-crafted jewelry with precious gems embedded into them. But she had to leave her entire stash back home when she became Mein the adventurer.

Sure, they can simply buy some jewelry from a store once they return to the Capital. But with their resources being limited... even Mein knows buying luxury goods is not a good investment for their coin purse.

"What's so interesting about a piece of rock, Master Naofumi?" Mein tries to not sound dismissive or flat out derisive, but the undercover princess still cringes a little as the words leave her mouth.

"If I remembered my high school science correctly, granite are cooled off lava." The Shield Hero moves his free hand around like he's peddling water from the side of a row boat. "I wonder if there's a dormant volcano nearby, or if the lava is still flowing under us."

"Lava?" Mein tilts her head at the word. It sounds familiar like an itchy tingle in the back of her mind, but Mein can't recall where she heard it before. "Like baby insect monsters?"

"What? Baby insects...? No, not larva. Lava is... very hot molten rock that glows red and flows around like an underground river. They can destroy towns and cities if there's a very bad eruption." Naofumi shudders a little. His eyes turn up as if search through his memories. "I saw some documentaries, the most famous one from my world is the volcano eruption that destroyed the city of Pompeii."

"Oh! They are mostly known as Dragon's Blood here in Melromarc and Siltvelt. I think Shiltfreeden and Faubley does call them lava, those two countries take more influence of their culture from the Legendary Heroes like Master Naofumi. Siltvelt worships Shield Hero as their god king, but they are also very traditional like us." Mein scratches her chin, trying her best to match her study materials with what Naofumi is saying.

So this kind of rock called granite is actually Dragon's Blood when it eventually loses all its magical properties? Now that the princess in disguise thinks about it, she manages to remember why the name sounds familiar. It was in one of the applied magical theory classes from uncle Aldrecht she attended with her sister and playmates.

Granite is the type of stone that's used most often for castle walls and fortifications, and it's not only because they are pretty. It is well known that out of all types of stones, granite has the best magical affinity, making it most efficient for magical enchantments. Of course, it's toughness and beauty doesn't hurt either.

The information the Shield Hero revealed from his world is indeed interesting! Mein won't be surprised if all the stuffy mages in their high towers collectively lose control of their bowels if the Shield Hero can prove that theory.

"I don't think there's any Dragon's Vein here near Lute. It's been here for a long time as a small farming and mining village. If there's really a Dragon's Vein here, it should draw in a lots of adventurers. A skilled mage can draw a lot of power from a Dragon's Vein, so adventurer's guild or mage's guild would claim a site and build a guild house around the area even if there's nothing else."

"Truly? Interesting, I never played a game or read a novel where mage draw magical power from lava flow. Guess that's how real fantasy world differ from our imagination. Although come to think of it... didn't the Alchemist from Fullmetal Alchemist do draw their transmutation magic from the lava flow or something...? At least they believe so... Well, it's not important!" Naofumi finally manages to catch his run away monologue when Raphtalia almost tips over on his leg. He holds the obviously bored looking demi-human girl upright. "Maybe this is the magical equivalent to my world's geothermal energy power plant?"

Mein can't understand what the young Shield Hero is rambling about. She falls back to her default response of simply smile and nods at Naofumi to fain her interest.

"What is a Geoth... Geothe... The thing you just mentioned, Master Naofumi? Is it some kind of tree?" The raccoon girl doesn't seem to have learned the need to hold back her tongue.

Mein does not need to have otherworldly wisdom to realize Raphtalia just made a fool of herself. Her Naofumi is most definitely not talking about trees.

"A 'geothermal energy power plant' is a big building making electricity by extracting energy from heat under earth." Naofumi smiles like a kind father as he kneels down to run his hand through Raphtalia's hair. The puzzled expression on the raccoon girl's face does not go away. "Hmm... think of it like catching lightening inside a container. You can use it to run something like a stove afterwards."

What Naofumi is describing... sounds awfully like an invention called 'mana battery' from Faubley about some twenty years ago near the end of the Great War. Mein digs through her memory for that part of her history lesson but mostly comes up empty.

What little she recalls about those dirty backstabbers is a supposed shadow war amongst the nobility, which supposedly stopped them from aiding Melromarc in the war against those dirty Siltvelt savages.

It sounds like an excuse for the pig king to let Melromarc and Siltvelt tearing each other's throat out, while he sits on the sideline and harvest all the fruit of victory.

The Shield Hero sets down the piece of stone to take a small square tablet out of his Legendary Shield. He holds it in front of Raphtalia with a sad smile. "This is a smart phone, it runs on battery with stored electricity and it can run all sorts of interesting programs... but my phone ran out of battery charge a few days ago."

"Battery, Master Naofumi? Faubley has this invention called a 'mana battery'. Perhaps I can charge it with my magical power?" Mein doesn't know why she chooses to speak up rather than staying silent. All she knows is Naofumi's sad face makes her stomach feel like it's twisting into a knot.

"Really? It'll be nice to see the photos of my family and friends again." Naofumi looks up at Mein for a few seconds. He looks right back down at his 'smart phone' again before he slowly stands right back up. The young hero stays still for a moment before slowly extend his arm to Mein with the tablet in his hand. His eyes twinkling a little with cautious hope.

"This 'smart phone', what is it made of? No matter, let's see if I can charge it with my mana." Mein turns the interesting contraption over and over in her hand to have a good look over.

It's much thinner than most books, or stone tablets people used to curve words or magical runes into. One side has what appears to be glass on, while the rest is covered in what she assumes to be some protective shell. The material looks strange to her, not wood, stone or metal. Why does this thing need a glass window to essentially nowhere?

The incognito princess decides to give up on figuring the contraption out. She's not really interested to know how it's supposed to work anyway. Mein closes her eyes and begin to feel inward to touch her mana reserve.

Uncle Aldrecht once said it's usually blue like the color of Aether, but every person's mana feels different because of the different magical affinity people are born with. The first princess doesn't know if it's true or not, all she knows is her own mana reminds herself of a pile of burning bonfire like those from Liberation Day celebrations.

Mein doesn't know how she's supposed to 'charge' this piece of contraption from Naofumi's world. So she begins to will her mana to climb up her arm, to her hands and into the strange item itself. The undercover princess isn't prepared to suddenly find her mana begin to pour out of her and into the item like water going into a hole in the ground.

She nearly drops face first into the ground when a strong arm catches her on the shoulder. Sounds begin to echo in her head making her head feel even more dizzy than one brought forth by the sudden and unprepared mana drain. The novice adventurer blinks her eyes multiple times to slowly get rid of the black spots in her vision. She turns right to see Naofumi's worried face. "Mein! Are you okay!?"

Mein slowly holds her hand up and gives a light wave. "I'm fine, Master Naofumi. I wasn't prepared for how much mana I lost... did it work?"

"Yes, Mein, it worked." Naofumi rises his other hand where the contraption is resting.

Mein belatedly realizes she must dropped the blasted thing when she's keeling over. To her complete surprise, what she thought was a glass window has now lit up, and the blasted thing has a lots of colorful symbols resting in the most vibrant blue she has ever seen.

"I can show you some of the photos from my world. Look, this is the one I took with my friend Yugo, back in our school festival." Naofumi's finger begin to press and swipe the window with quick movement. Sure enough, a lifelike painting of two people fills the small window.

One of them is obviously Naofumi himself, although he's dressed in what appears to be a helmet and a black overcoat. He's scowling while holding an obvious fake spear and a shield. The other person looks much more relaxed as he smiles at Mein behind his twin spectacles.

"Why do you look... not amused, Master Naofumi?" Mein looks back at Naofumi, the young hero quickly looks away from her gaze.

"My class put on a 'Super Sentai' play for our school's culture festival. They got me to play the bad guy." Naofumi's words make Mein blink a couple times more. This word, Sentai is obviously in Naofumi's native tongue. Why doesn't the legendary weapon translate it like other words? Unless it's a very specific word with meaning without any equivalent in her language?

Hmm... could it somehow be linked to the Heroes of Naofumi's world? The heroes did talk about something about 'Super Hero' the night back before they split up to start their own adventures. Both words did have super in it after all.

"You want to look at it too, Raphtalia?" Naofumi turns to the raccoon girl while Mein is pondering over his words. Raphtalia first shakes her head before giving Naofumi a tentative nod. The Shield Hero passes his smart phone to her. "Here you go. I'll teach you how to play Candy Crush when we get back to Lute."

While the raccoon girl is occupied with his smart phone, Naofumi bends down to pick up the piece of granite again. His hand flicks the piece of granite a couple of times before dropping it to his shield.

The gem on his shield glows and turns into a big slab of shiny stones on his arm. He fiddles with the shield for a little while, and it changes form once more.

This time the Legendary Shield changes into a stone shield with various different colors and textures that layer on top of one another. Mein doesn't understand what's happening, though luckily the young hero begins musing out loud at this new discovery. "A Combination Shield? Is it like that multicolored balloon shield?"

"What shield is this, Master Naofumi?" Mein walks up to his new shield and gives it a light knock. The shield gives off a very dull sound, indicating it's completely solid rather than hollow on the inside. The undercover princess raises her eyebrow at how the young man can still hold it up. Perhaps his 'Turtle School training' is actually paying off?

"This is **[Geo Shield]**, special ability **[Terrain Prospect]**? I wonder if this is like a deep scanner... huh..." Naofumi narrows his eyes a little to adopt his 'thinking position' once again with his free hand under his chin. He gives a shrug after a short moment of deliberation. "Why not, I'm going to try it out. **[Terrain Prospect]**!"

A barely visible green light suddenly expand out from where Naofumi stands. The little raccoon girl, who stays quietly but close to the Shield Hero lets out a surprised yelp and jumps on her feet. Mein and Naofumi's slave companions turn towards him, and they see a glowing blue chunk of... something floating in front of the Shield Hero.

The thing's surface reminds Mein of the sandbox in father's war room. It's top has what looks like mountain range, plain and forest like the map of the surrounding area. But it's also as tall as it is wide, unlike a typical sandbox model.

"It looks like the area around us, like a sandbox." Kyubey edges closer to the floating chunk to make one of his usual obvious observations. He bends down to take a closer look and points his good hand to an inclination on the side. "This is definitely Harvest Ridge."

"Can I turn it around and zoom it?" Naofumi asks rhetorically to himself. His waves his hand around to touch the floating model glowing with an ethereal blue light. To the Shield Hero's obvious delight, the floating chunk of terrain does both twist around, and zoom in and out as his hand command. "I guess I can, that's pretty cool."

"This ability would have been very useful for making battle plans. Normal maps can't compare with its details." Mein extends her hand out and her hand passes right through the glowing terrain model without any change. "Looks like only Master Naofumi can move it around, even if we all see it together."

"I guess that's just as well. It'll be headache inducing if anyone can spin it around. Although it'll be even better if I can understand what I'm looking at." Naofumi hums along while nodding his head. He points at the middle of the 3D map and moves his finger alone to the side. "Guess we are here, what is this ant-farm like tunnel over there?"

"I think that's the abandoned mineshaft the villagers was talking about." Kyubey traces his good hand from the center to a collection of little boxes near the edge of the magical sandbox. "That's the village of Lute, and here we are, right in the center. So whatever this 'ant farm' Master Shield Hero speaking of should be the mineshaft Georg mentioned before he left."

Naofumi nods his head along while making some random grunting noise. He suddenly points his finger to a smudge of white. Now Mein realizes it's there, the thing is very hard to ignore amongst the rest of ethereal blue. "Do you guys see that?"

"Master Shield Hero, can you zoom it even bigger?" Kyubey leans closer to the white shade all three of them are puzzling over.

Naofumi nods his head and slashes his hand near the area to expand the illusion even bigger. The tunnels which are thin as a thread before is now the size of their legs, and

the white glow expanded from a smudge to something that can completely encase Naofumi's bulky frame.

Kyubey once again points at the model with his good hand. "Just as I thought, it's not just that one big chunk, look."

Sure enough, now they imagine is much larger the three of them can see much smaller white dots litter around the tunnel like stars adorning the night sky. The bunny man continues his guess. "Those white dots must be the ore still left scattered around the mineshaft of Lute. And that big chunk must be a large ore vein haven't been discovered by the prospectors or miners before it's abandoned."

Mein puts a hand over her mouth at this discovery. She doesn't have a lots of knowledge on how much those ores are worth. But a huge chunk of precious metals simply sitting in one place? One doesn't need to be a prospector to know that's a lot of money and resources waiting to be dig out.

"I think even the King would station a regular garrison here in Lute once this information becomes public knowledge. The ore of Lute is good enough to make weapons and armors, they'll help a lot against the Wave." Kyubey stands up straight after his thorough inspection. His small red eyes locks together with Naofumi. "What should we do, Master Shield Hero? Try to clear out the mine ourselves, or report it to the courts?"

Naofumi looks around at his companions. Lautrec is still mumbling about his goddess, everyone else look right back at him expectedly. He settles his gaze on Mein. "Should we give it a try, Mein? I... after what happened in the court I don't think I can trust the king to do the right thing."

Mein once again lets her brain spin faster than the wheel on a Filorial carriage. On the one hand, manipulate Naofumi into telling this news to father can help sell the idea she is still work as a double agent for father and the Church. It'll hopefully puts her back in their good graces, and let her use more resources.

On the other hand... telling father this undiscovered ore vein will surely make him assign one of his men to govern over Lute village for this newly discovered resource cache. And knowing who makes up most of his trusted inner circle currently... it'll likely be another double agent, or a sympathizer of the Three Heroes Church.

Both the Shield Hero and herself are much stronger than when they first started out, but the two of them are still woefully underpowered. Especially compared to the vast resources father and the Pope has at their disposal.

Unless Mein wants to throw away everything she worked so far, helping out her potential enemy should be the last thing she does. "While our wise king will assign a regular troop garrison here in Lute, he'll also no doubt assign a new governor here to make sure this resource goes directly back to himself. I don't think that'll be a good thing to the people living in Lute, Master Naofumi. And I'm not sure a garrison will help protect Lute in the next wave more than their militia we are help building. Let's try to clear the mine out ourselves first, or maybe scout it out first. We can tell the village elder about the undiscovered vein. They'll use the money and resource to help themselves. If that doesn't work... we can still go report it later."

"Sounds like a plan." Naofumi runs his finger along his chin while chewing the inside of his mouth. He nods his head along and looks over his companions once again. "Alright, let's go back to Lute village to make our preparations. And we'll go clear out the mine for the people of Lute."

* * *

"I feel lighter on my feet already. Turtle School training really works!" Naofumi hops on his feet for a few steps. The giant sized woodman's bag made of monster fur is no longer there. He is also using a much lighter shield compared to the completely solid stone **[Geo Shield]**.

The young hero lets out a breath he seems to be holding the whole time and turns to look at everyone. "Alright, guys. We don't know what's inside the mine. Stay close to me. Don't fan out like our farming run - I can't protect you at a moment's notice if you guys are too far away."

"You don't have to worry about me, Master Naofumi." Mein nods her head along Naofumi's command. She will most definitely be staying as close to the Shield Hero as possible. Having people who can serve as her meat shield in addition to the Shield Hero's protection is the main reason she suggested Naofumi to get slaves.

"Right, stay close to me, Raphtalia." Naofumi gives one final look at the little raccoon girl. She nods her head, and scoot close to Naofumi's legs like she's trying to merge into the young man. Mein grits her teeth a little at the display. Oh, how she wishes that could be her, but she needs to play her part of a new but reliable adventurer. "Shouldn't we bring some torches inside with us?"

"Torches mess up my smell and my third eye. Might as well leave me guard the entrance if we do that." Lautrec puts his hands on his waist with an angry huff. He picks up his dagger from his leg, and begins to carefully clean his fingernails with it.

"Let's go raid the foreman's office around the entrance, Master Shield Hero. There should be things like ropes, pickaxes, maps and lanterns we can use. Lanterns are better for Lautrec's nose than torches... but let's make some torches just in case. They are useful to toss into a side cave to see if there's poison gas, or baiting out monsters in the dark." Kyubey unsheathes his rapier from his belt, the Shield Hero gives a long and distant look to the bunny man. "I had plenty of friends working in the mines back when I was running the store. They are all gone now..."

"Right, sorry about that. Let's do as you said." Naofumi gives the bunny man's shoulder a light pat. Kyubey's drooped ears slowly raise back up.

The Shield Hero leads the party into the mine and begins to raid the place for valuable tools for their little expedition. Before long, they uncovers all sorts of 'treasure' Mein usually pass for trash. For their journey to the depth of Lute mineshaft, a good strong rope is infinitely more valuable than any jeweled necklace.

The little raccoon girl brings out one such tool with it tightly wrapped around her body like some kind of live snake monster. Naofumi chuckles a little at her form, but quickly kneels down to catch her when the little girl trips over herself.

"Hmm... I wonder if I can unlock some useful shields out of the spares." Naofumi thinks out loud while looking at the things spread on the floor in front of himself. He holds his shield close to Raphtalia, and surely the gem on his Legendary Weapon absorbs the rope. The shield quickly transforms into a coil of ropes around his forearm. "Wow! A roll of rope!? Should be useful, and what's this ability...? **[Air Strike Shield]**? I wonder if it's compressed air like the name suggests?"

"Let's try it outside before we start our exploration, Master Naofumi. It could be useful." Mein suggests to the young hero. She definitely won't complain if he has some ability that can better protect her for her very first dungeon raid.

"Good idea. Let's do that." Naofumi nods his head along Mein's suggestion. They make their way out of the entrance again, with Lautrec guarding in front of the cave in case some monsters decide to ambush them. "**[Air Strike Shield]!**"

With a loud cry from Naofumi, a green ethereal looking shield forms in front of their small group. Naofumi slowly walks to the little barrier and touches it, he then runs his full hand on the surface. "This doesn't feel like compressed air at all. At least I don't think so. Don't know how compressed air feels to the touch."

"I think it's a magical barrier, Master Naofumi." Mein walks closer to take a look at the shield shaped barrier herself. She takes her long sword out of its sheath and slashes at the Air Strike Shield, her long sword promptly bounceing back up. It feels like she's hitting a solid stone wall, her hand becoming numb from the attempt. The undercover princess walks back for a few seconds, making some distance between herself and the magic barrier. "Let me test if it stops magic. You should probably stand back, Master Naofumi. I don't know if my fireball will pass right through it, or splat all over."

"Alright. Everyone, step back." Naofumi nods his head, he takes Raphtalia's hand into his own and guides her back. Kyubey quickly follows their example.

Mein takes a deep breath and ignores the anxious feeling of her Naofumi holding another girl's hand. The little raccoon is only a very young girl, but she should take her adult form very soon with her already at level 10. The incognito princess closes her eyes, and feels the magic sleeping deep within her. "As the source of thy power, I order thee."

"Decipher the laws of nature and burn thy enemies!" Her magic power awakens again to pour through her arm into her hand with each uttered syllable. She can feel a ball of light and heat beginning to form in front of her open palm.

"**[Faust Fire Shot]**!" The novice adventurer pushes her hand forward, letting the ball of fire glide through the air towards the green magic shield in front of her. It's a beginner level fire magic, but Mein is still proud of her achievement for able to cast it without any catalyst like a wand, a staff, or even an enchanted piece of jewelry to act as a focus.

Mein's fire spell hits the Air Strike Shield and splatters right on it. The green barrier barely waves even as the attack spell dissolves into nothing. Small embers fall on the grass, threatening to start out a fire before Naofumi quickly stamps them out. "It protects from both physical and magical attacks. That's a pretty cool ability."

"Master Shield Hero." Kyubey's emotionless voice draws Naofumi's attention to the bunny man. "You should try and see how far you can use this ability."

"Good idea, let's see if I can project it to the edge of the clearing... **[Air Strike Shield]**!" Naofumi aims his shield at the outer edge where the clearing begin to slowly join with the forest. Sure enough, an ornamented looking knight shield with a green glow appears at where he's aiming. It must be at least one hundred paces away from Naofumi, by Mein's estimation. "It has nice range too. That's cool."

The sound of someone leaping up makes everyone look back towards the mine entrance again. They sees Lautrec landing with his back towards the first Air Strike Shield on a three point crouch. "Shield Hero. See if you can change the angle a bit. If that skill block a physical attack, I can use it as a step platform to get to higher places."

"Alright... Hmm, how do I do that ... Do I have to tilt my actual shield, or do I just visualize it in my head..." The young hero begin to scratch his face with his free hand while fiddle around his shield. He shrugs his shoulder after a short while and simply aim his shield towards the cave entrance. "Here goes nothing. **[Air Strike Shield]**!"

The green shield made of magic appears again, this time tilting at a roughly forty five degrees angle instead of upright. Lautrec smirks and runs toward his makeshift platform. He makes a somersault leap and lands perfectly on the shield to kick off, easily jumps right over the three men tall cave entrance and attach himself to the side of the mountain like a lizard monster. Lautrec looks back at them before letting go of his hands to drop back down on the ground again. "This will be handy in the cave."

"I think that's enough testing of my new ability. Let's make our back up torches and start spelunking." Kyubey gives an affirmative nods to Naofumi. The rabbit man takes the woodman's axe from Naofumi to go chop off some branches.

Naofumi sits down on the ground and begins to take items from his shield. He begin to mix some oil with certain plant extracts into a wooden bucket scavenged from the foreman's office. Mein joins him on the other side of the bucket as she takes over some long linen cloth from Naofumi and soak them inside the bucket of herbed oil.

The three rubber terrors rolls off Naofumi's body. They rolls around the ground, often into each other as they look at their master with curious beady eyes.

Kyubey returns shortly afterwards with some good long branches. Raphtalia runs to the branch and begin wrapping the herb-based, oil-soaked linen around the end like Naofumi and Mein. Not long after, they each has about three makeshift torches tied on their body, Naofumi puts the rest into his shield's storage.

"This should be good enough, Mein, Raphtalia. We don't know what's in that mineshaft, and it'll be hard for us to make a quick getaway in the tunnels. Be very careful." Naofumi picks up one of the balloons. The terrible thing licks Naofumi's face with its surprisingly long tongue. "Hehe, good boy, Yuzusan."

"Master Naofumi, you can... tell them apart?" Mein takes one step away from the Shield Hero and his balloons. For the life of her, the incognito princess can't tell how he could tell these abominations apart.

"Of course. Yuzuichi is always curious. He always chase after new things. Yuzuni sticks close behind to Yuzuichi. And Yuzusan likes to keep to himself. Aren't I right, guys?" The balloons make some unintelligent screeching noise as they bounces around Naofumi's feet. The one in his hand licks him again. Naofumi stuffs the Yuzu back into his cloak. He suddenly turns his head and look at the little raccoon girl. "Raphtalia, maybe you want to stay in the village? This might be too dangerous."

The little girl simply look up at Naofumi's face. She stays perfectly still for a few moment before shaking her head like some kind of children's toy. "...NO!"

"Okay, okay. Just stick with us, then." The Shield Hero looks resigned for a moment. He walks to the little girl and holds her hand. "Stay close with me. We don't know what's in the mine."

"Okay." Raphtalia shakes her head at Naofumi's insistence. She leans into the Shield Hero's leg, making Mein bites down her finger yet again.

"Are we going or not? The sun's already past the midway." Lautrec's impatient scoff makes everyone look at the lizard man. He seems to be unimpressed with the attention he's getting. "What? We still want to return to Lute Village. We don't want the inn keeper throwing our things onto the street if he thinks we aren't coming back."

"Alright, everyone checked your weapons? Let's keep our guard up and move." Naofumi lights up the lantern on his waist. He holds his shield in front of himself and leads them into their dark descent.

* * *

Uneven beat of boots on the ground create an exotic drum song from some long forgotten civilization. The dim light from each of the lanterns on their waist only illuminates a short distance. It's just enough for the party to not fall into a crevice. But the shadow on the mineshaft waves around as they descend deeper into the darkness, populating each corner of Lute Mine with imaginary monster of its own even if they haven't encountered any real monster yet.

Mein takes a quick peek at the little raccoon girl. She is now shivering like she is still suffering from the cold back when she was still under the 'care' of Beloukas the slave merchant. She is leaning so close to the Shield Hero it makes one wonder if the demi-human is physically assaulting him. This makes the undercover princess grits her teeth together once again.

How she wish that can be her! This would have been a perfect opportunity to rekindle his protective instincts on her. Now it's wasted on the little demi-human upstart!

It's not like she's so afraid, she can feel her heart climbing its way right out of her mouth at this moment. Nope, definitely not...

"Stop." Kyubey's word almost makes the incognito princess jump out of her own skin. The rest of the party, even the scared little raccoon girl turn their attention onto Mein.

"Did you find anything strange, Mein?" After a few moment of silence, Naofumi manages make some words come out of his mouth. It sound rather obvious to Mein that the Shield Hero is simply trying to give her some excuse for her jumpy behavior.

"Sorry to startle you, Master Naofumi." Mein runs a hand down her chest while looking left and right behind her. "I think I saw something hiding in the shadow."

"Must be your imagination. I didn't hear anything." Kyubey shakes his head with derision, the damn bunny dares to patronize her when his sudden voice in the darkness caused her to freak out in the first place!

"Can't smell anything either." Lautrec cross his arm in front of his chest again to adopt his usual cocky looking stance. The lizard man makes two dramatic loud sniffs like he's trying to emphasis his point. "See? Can't smell anything."

Damn those demi-humans! They must be getting a kick out of embarrassing their betters!

"Let's not be too hard on Mein. It's a good thing a monster hasn't snuckk up on us, but going down this Mine makes me uneasy. This is like my first time going down the catacombs in Dark Souls all over again..." The Shield Hero obviously wants to make an excuse for Mein, but he soon trails off in his own reminiscent musing with a shudder.

"I saw a small ore deposit." Kyubey points his finger at one part of the wall with a slightly different color from the rest. "Let's take the ore out first. Master Shield Hero may unlock another Shield from it"

The little raccoon girl quickly opens her arm up to give Naofumi a full embrace as the rabbit man goes to work. She buries her head to the side of the Shield Hero's waist. Naofumi smiles, and scratches her hair with loving care of a father. "Thanks, Raphtalia."

_That place used to belong to me... How many times will my place be taken by some young chit?!_

_DAMNATIONS!_

* * *

For not the first time, Mein of Samphor wonders if she made an apocalyptic levelled miscalculation in pushing the Shield Hero to try and clear Lute Mine by themselves. It seemed to be a good idea at the time when she is weighing pro and con under the grossly incandescent sun. But her resolve has pretty much crumbled into dust after barely walking around in the mine for ten minutes.

How naive of her! She doesn't know how nerve wracking it is to delve into the depth of a dungeon! She should have reported ore vein to father and have him deal with it! Or at least offer to guard the entrance while the Shield Hero take care of whatever is terrorizing this mine with the demi-human slaves and his monster pet!

It's not like she's going to get much EXP anyways... especially with them not encountering another soul in this hero's damned place...

"This is definitely not normal." Kyubey's tastelessly bland voice echoes in the background once again. The lack of emotion makes him sounds extra sinister within the dancing shimmer of the lantern and waving tendrils of shadow. This time Mein manages to only give a small shudder, rather than jumping and screaming on her feet.

The Shield Hero stops at the front of the party halting their progress after the young otherworlder. He narrows his eyes to stare at the deadpan bunny man for a moment. "What isn't normal, Kyubey?"

"My miner friends told me even active mines often have infestation problems with cave dwelling monsters like batong and pols' voices. At least for the side tunnels without any activities. An abandoned one should have them crawling all over the place." The bunny demi-human closes his eyes and put his hands beside his ears. He stays perfectly still for a few moment with a look of deep concentration. "We been inside this mine for at least half an hour now. Can't pick up the fluttering wings of batong, or the shuffling of pols. It's like there's not a single one of them in here."

"Same for their smell. Something stinks in this mineshaft, and it bothers me it's not the monsters." Lautrec makes a growling like noise as he grinds his teeth together like nail through glass. Kyubey and Raphtalia end up covering their big floppy ears, while Naofumi and Mein both take a few steps away from the disgruntled lizard man.

Naofumi looks all around him for a short while. He seems as uneasy with the environment as Malty herself. Probably due to him being a human, and lacks some kind of super senses the demi-humans have. "Could they be hiding in deeper part of the mine?"

Kyubey quickly meets his eyes with Lautrec. The bunny men shakes his head at Naofumi's suggestion. "Not likely. They still need to feed on something's life energy. Staying near the entrance is the easiest way to catch prey."

The Shield Hero chews the inside of his mouth with a glum expression like he swallowed something deeply unpleasant. "...Maybe one of the other heroes already been here and cleared the place for us? I mean, we did plan to take one direction each from Melromarc Castle. But maybe one of them got lost, or decided to ignore the plan?"

"If that's the case, wouldn't it make sense for them to mention the mine's already cleared to the villagers in Lute, Master Naofumi? Nobody mentioned anything like that back in the village. And even if they don't know about that ore vein we found with your skill, this mine still has enough scattered deposits for the miners to come back to work." Mein quickly gathers what's left of her wits to rebuke Naofumi's suggestion.

"I doubt even a hero's party can clear the entire mine, Master Shield Hero. From my friends' word, they multiply fast even if you left a few behind. That's why infestations of those monsters are hard to get rid of for miners. The state this mine is in... something is staying in here to constantly kill the batong and pols." Kyubey takes his rapier out and begin to trace it alongside the rocky wall.

They group turns their head down when they hear some kind of rattling sound. They find the little raccoon girl unable to control her shivering even as she holds her drawn dagger with a vice grip. The Shield Hero quickly kneels down and holds his hands down on Raphtalia's shoulder to steady her. "Would you like to go back to Lute Village, Raphtalia? You don't look well. We can drop you off and come back."

"NO! Don't, don't leave me..." The little raccoon girl buries her face into Naofumi's waist once again. "Mommy, daddy... everyone's gone..."

Mein takes a deep breath to calm herself back down, she leans back into the rocky wall to observe the others in the party. The lizard man has a scowl on his face while mumbling about how displeased his goddess is. Kyubey's ear is drooping down his face once again at halfway point, the bunny man is probably reminded of their destroyed home by the little raccoon once again. Naofumi runs his hand through the little girl's hair in an attempt to comfort her.

The damn little animal really is more trouble than she was worth, just like Mein thought at the start. She starts to seriously remind the incognito princess of a very sticky booger, disgusting yet hard to get rid of.

"We might as well give up." Mein looks at Lautrec, the lizard man's scowl only seem to grow larger between the dim glow of his lantern and total darkness. The rude lizard man points his finger first at Raphtalia, and then at Mein. "Those two are scared useless."

How rude! She is totally not scared useless. She is only a little concerned about this dark environment... Yes, she is worried because she doesn't have some kind of super sense like a demi-human.

Is it so unreasonable that she is a little jumpy?

The lizard man seems to be oblivious to Mein's inner turmoil. His finger is pointing to the Shield Hero now. "You have next to no attack rating, so you can't help out in battle other than defense. If we encounter a high level monster, do you expect me and the damn vegan to take it on by the two of us?"

The undercover princess quickly look at the young hero. His eyes are downcast, but not looking at the whimpering little raccoon girl. His mouth looks slightly pouted, like his teeth is chewing his inner lips. Even after almost a week in Melromarc, the fact he can't fight by himself is still an obvious sour point for the Shield Hero.

The face of the Shield Hero isn't a resigned helplessness like back when no one joins his party, or a belated realization and anger at his trial. It is more of a quiet acceptance of knowing he will never be good enough.

It reminds the undercover princess of how the servants and nobles praising her younger sister able to memorize the history book of Melromarc at age 8, when she herself still falls asleep reading it when she's twice the age. Or when the guard captain remarking about Melty get pass level 15, when she herself stays perpetually at level 3 because mother doesn't allows her to kill monsters captured by the guards...

Mein finds herself walks to the opposite side where Raphtalia is holding Naofumi. She wraps her arm around the young hero's shoulder while glaring daggers at the intimidating demi-human.

"Please, stop saying such rude things to Master Naofumi the Shield Hero, Lautrec of Harp." Mein pushes herself out of the little brooding dark corner she hides in. She isn't rising her voice, but the undercover princess does her best to compose her own emotions and let her voice drip with icy warning. "We all have our unique abilities to contribute. You and Kyubey have such strong sense to stop whatever is lurking in this mine from sneaking up on us. I may not look much, but I can use some magic. Master Naofumi as the Shield Hero protects everyone from harm. Even if Raphtalia is too young to fight, we should be fine if we are careful and do our parts."

"She is right, Lautrec. You stepped out of line right here." Kyubey throws a quick glance aimed at Lautrec.

"Thank you, Mein." Naofumi quickly looks up to return a grateful smile to Mein.

"You deserve better, Master Naofumi." Mein squeezes his hand and smile back at the young man. She suppose her impulsive action worked out in the end when her action strengthens Naofumi's gratitude towards her.

His face become more serious when looking at his lizard man slave. "Let's be careful and keep our eyes and ears open. If there is something bad in here killing other monsters, we should at least find out more about them. There's nothing stopping it from leaving the mine and harm the people of Lute even if they don't come back here for work."

"Very well, I concur." Lautrec crosses his arms in front of his chest with a grunt. "He gives an intense glare at the little raccoon girl with his unseeing eyes."But you better take care of her, Shield Hero. I'm not worrying about the girl if I have to fight for my life."

The lizard man turns around and stomp away deeper into the mine. Naofumi quickly gives Mein another smile and nod as a thanks for her support. His lips quiver for a few seconds before leading Raphtalia's hand towards the incognito princess. "Mein, can you look after Raphtalia? Since you know magic ... I think it's better you stay further from the battle. I need to stand next to a monster if they attack us, Raphtalia is not safe with me."

"Of course, Master Naofumi. I will treat her like my own little sister." Mein feels like biting her finger once again, but she settles for twitching the corner of her mouth instead. Getting attached to the hip with the little raccoon girl is not part of her plan in any shape or form.

Sure, the little animal will serve nicely as a impromptu meat shield with how small and light (and therefore easy to carry) she is. But something tells Mein she doesn't want to do that unless she want to set all the trust and gratitude she gained from Naofumi on fire and toss it out the nearest window.

Which means she is going to get dragged down by a prone to panic deadweight that'll slow her down to a crawl if they are jumped by whatever thing that's lurking in this cave killing the batong and pols voice.

What would happen to her if turns out there is some kind of big monster lurking in this cave?

"Thank you very much, Mein. I knew I can count on you." The Shield Hero is completely unaware of Mein's scheme thanks to the dim light, and her long hood -shaped leather helm. He quickly picks up the pace to catch up to Lautrec. "Wait up, Lautrec. I don't want us get separated if there's some dangerous predator hiding in here."

The undercover princess curse her role of being the 'kind and helpful big sister' as she takes Raphtalia's hand from Naofumi. She squeezes down on the little pest a bit harder than needed and gives the raccoon dog a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Come with me, little Raphtalia. You don't want to be a burden on Master Naofumi when he needs to protect everyone, right?"

"...No." The little girl's eyes become down cast. She begins to suck on her thumb at the implication.

"Have no fear, little one. Big sister Mein will take good care of you." The novice adventurer kneels down in front of Raphtalia and ruffles her hair a little. Mein stands up and begin to quickly follow the rest of the party by dragging the little girl alone. The incognito princess gives one last superstitious look behind her as she swallows hard when she sees the shadow of herself and Raphtalia growing tall and large on the wall like a monster ready to swallow them all.

* * *

The Shield Hero stood in front of the edge to a bottomless drop, where a dark fall of running water could be heard some distance away from them. Naofumi takes the lantern down from his waist and reach his arm in front of himself. He clicks his tongue to makes a hushed 'tsk' and shakes his head before stepping back to more solid ground. "I can hear it, but I can't see where the water come from."

"Let me try it, Master Naofumi." Mein passes the hand of Raphtalia to Naofumi. She clasp both of her hands together in front of her chest and closes her eyes like she's trying to utter her dinner prayer. "As the source of thy power, I order thee. Decipher the laws of nature and become my guiding light. Mage Light!"

A ball of yellow light rises up Mein's hands while Raphtalia tilts her head to look at the magic light with curiosity. The undercover princess pays the little raccoon no mind as she gently pushes her Mage Light spell forward with her right hand. The small fire of light and heat glides through the total darkness like a floating paper lantern used by the people of Shee Kok mountain.

"Can you teach me?" Mein turns her head to look at Naofumi's little pet. The raccoon dog is staring at Mein with eyes twinkling with admiration.

The irony of this little animal looking up to Mein isn't lost to her. Especially for the fact the novice adventurer can perform an entry level illusion magic, which the raccoon dog race is supposedly a natural.

"Sure thing, little one. I can teach you from the grimoire Miss Shena gave us. You have to learn how to read first." The incognito princess flashes the girl another one of her 'polite' smile that doesn't reach up to the eyes. She fondles the fluffy animal ear of Raphtalia, and as expected the girl recoils back a little with dimmed eyes.

"Oh... okay." Raphtalia quickly covers both of her ears with her hands and lowers her head.

"Beautiful..." The Shield Hero misses the exchange between his two female party members entirely. His attention seems to be completely draw at the cavern they found themselves in as he looks at the surrounding with wonders. His quiet exclamation makes both Mein and Raphtalia look at the direction the young hero is facing.

Mein isn't ashamed to admit her breath stopped for a brief second as she stops to admire the view. Her little bundle of Mage Light is shining brightly on the far wall, casting a small rainbow arch over the spectacular waterfall running down into the abyss from the far wall. Countless stalactite draperies and columns could be seen on both the ceiling and walls, populating the mind of the undercover princess with the wildest imagination of fantastic beast and gallant heroes.

Moments like this make Mein of Samphor feel that this laborious journey of traveling together with the Shield Hero Naofumi is all worth it. Seeing a wondrous sight like this created by the gods above illuminated by her magic simply isn't the same as watching it from an image crystal.

"Looks like the miners tunneled into a nature cavern underneath Lute Mountain." Kyubey walks up to them to stand behind them, his eyes and ears begin to turn around trying to scan possible hidden enemies in various tunnels all over the far side wall. "That's why they didn't find that ore deposit. Large caverns like this are too dangerous for low level miners to explore. Any kind of dangerous monster could hide in here. You'll need a small army to stand guard if you don't have a legendary hero with you."

"This is incredible..." Naofumi's eyes begin to slowly travel from right to left as he takes in the scene. His gaze fixes on the waterfall for a moment as he draws in a deep breath. "Back home, people would pay money to see something like this. Lute village would have been set for life even if the mine runs dry."

Mein blinks her eyes at Naofumi's word. She briefly wonders if she simply heard the young hero wrong, or maybe he misspoke. Sure, the sight is beautiful, out of this world even. But people paying money simply to see it? And making enough to sustain a whole village? This isn't the Cal Mira village where the main attraction is adventurers. This cave may look nice, but aside from a bunch of pretty rocks it has nothing that'll attract adventurers to pay money for them.

"Master Naofumi, I don't think adventurers will just hand out their hard earned coins unless there's some hidden dungeon with unique loot inside." The incognito princess gives the Shield Hero a hard long stare.

Naofumi simply stare back at Mein with a blank look for a short while. He looks utterly flabbergasted on the direction this conversation turned for some reason. "No, not adventurers. In my world, beautiful caves like this attract tourists who want to see the natural wonders. And there will be plenty of business sprouting around attractions to cater to them."

While that sounds slightly more comprehensible... Mein has to wonder if building a village's entire economy around its nature beauty is feasible for long term. Sure, nobles would probably want to come here once in a while to look at the wondrous sight especially in the summer when it's hot outside. But there is only so many who has the coin to spend on such frivolous things in life. "...I don't think there will be enough noble men in this country, or our world to feed an entire village based on this cave."

"Ah! Right, this is a fantasy world, middle class doesn't exist yet." Naofumi seems to catch onto Mein's blank look this time, so he quickly explains while waving his hand around. "Middle class are... people who aren't rich as the social elites. But they still have enough spare money to spend on their hobbies. Tourist business in my world is mainly for them. And there are millions of middle class people in my world, so having a business revolved around a nature attraction and have a bunch of catering business can work. I guess it doesn't apply here."

Mein's head tilts around like a long necked Filorial at Naofumi's revelation. A world where even commoners have enough coin to throw away on useless things like paying to see a beautiful cave? It sounds like a world with unimaginable wealth to her. It makes the undercover princess curious and want to see what kind of world her Naofumi comes from. "A world where even commoner like me can live it up once in a while? It sounds wonderful, Master Naofumi. I wish I could see your world."

"It's not that great, honestly. We still have a lot of problems. But I guess it sounds wonderful to people who doesn't live in it." The Shield Hero scratches his head a little once again. He reaches out to take Mein's hand into his with a whimsical smile. "I'd like to take Mein back to my world to visit once this is all over. I think you'll love theme parks like Disney Land. It's known as the Magical Kingdom back home with a lots of attractions and actors dressing up as fairy tale characters."

The two of them stays still for a few moment. Naofumi looks down at his other side where the little raccoon girl is pulling his cloth with wide puppy dog like eyes. "...me too?"

"Raphtalia too." Naofumi gently runs his hand through Raphtalia's hair. Mein can't help but bite down on her lips once again. She turns her head away to not look at the sickeningly sweet display between her Naofumi and the upstart little animal.

That's when Mein notices the first sign of trouble. The lizard man Lautrec, who is being very quiet the whole time is sniffing very strongly at the air while rapidly turning his head. He wipes his head around to turn towards the edge of the cliff where the Shield Hero and his two female companions are standing. Both shotels snaps the leather straps on his waist as he grabs the hilts and tears them into the semblance of a fighting stance. "Back away from the edge!"

Kyubey seems to also realize something amiss as he pulls out the rapier with a muffled curse.

That's when the thing seemingly jumps out of the shadow on the far wall and darts towards them faster than an arrow escaping the bow string. Mein barely has the time to get her own sword out when it bears down its entire weight down on their party. All she manages to catch are two pair of eyes seem to glow a sinister blue shade at them as it knocks both Naofumi and Raphtalia off their feet. The Shield Hero hits the ground with an indistinguishable yell that might be a cry of pain, or an angry curse as the thing bolts for Kyubey right behind him.

The little raccoon girl isn't so lucky. She stumbles a few back towards the edge of the cliff and loses her balance. Her arms wildly flap around, trying to grab onto something but only sails through the void. Her eyes a mixture of grim fear and surprise, but also a hint of resigned acceptance as she looks back at the Shield Hero.

It's the same look of her little friend when she falls down that cliff more than ten years ago. Before Mein realizes it, her body sprints forward to grab onto Raphtalia's hand as she stares right down at the dark abyss below. Mein feels her body getting dragged down by a heavy burden, and then she lost all sense of weight as angry shouting echoes further and further.

No matter how much she wants to fly, she still has no wings.

* * *

**End Note**

So yeah, I think most of you probably saw the end of this chapter coming a mile away. Next chapter, we get to see a bit more on what Malty is like when she's no longer around Naofumi.

**To Night:**

Leaf Shield is most definitely a Rockman/Megaman reference, although it's not an offensive ability unlike its name sake.

As for the 'Ranger corp', it's actually supposed to be a reference to one of the starting character from Romancing SaGa 2, which can be roughly translated into Imperial Hunter or Imperial Ranger. I went with ranger since it sounds more professional than hunter.

**To Guest Reviewer:**

Thank you very much for your kind words! As you can probably guess, next chapter Malty will get to spend some 'quality time' along with Raphtalia, like it or not. Raphtalia is definitely one of the main character of this story, I just didn't list her as I didn't want to give away spoiler before she appears.

:P


	19. 17: A Dark Descent

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Biggest thanks goes to Ace-Triad for SPAG editing this chapter. Also, special thanks for Angel Wraith for reading my rough draft and provide some feedbacks.**

**More author note at the end for people who are interested to see me blabber some more.**

* * *

Falling down, she can't tell how far she has fallen even with the dim light of her lantern. It feels like an instant, yet it also feels like a year. Amidst the darkness around her, she can barely tell which way is up and which way is down.

Until her back breaks through something.

Cold... as cold as the wind blowing through her window, through the silky drape of her bed and her blanket. The coldness seeps into her flesh and bones, trying to freeze her heart solid.

But she barely has a moment to reminisce about the night from many years ago when her lungs feels like they're burning, despite the bone-chilling coldness.

Air...

The lantern is doused by water, leaving her in total darkness. She wildly flails her arms and legs around as she panics. She need to break through the surface to breathe, but she does not know which way is up.

The first princess' brief panic makes her instinctively gasp, letting more icy water into her lungs.

Was Father right all along? Was using the name of her dead friend truly a curse from the start? She could practically see the face of her little friend staring right into her again. Red eyes glassy and unseeing when they were once full of life...

_NO! I'm not dying here!_

She had come too far already. She disobeyed Father's wish and the Three Heroes' Church, potentially making an enemy out of the most powerful faction in glorious Melromarc. She tossed aside her comfortable life of a princess, pretended to be a common adventurer from nowhere, living together like vagabonds - just like a bunch of dirty slaves.

She didn't do all of this just so she can drown to death in some underground lake, inside an abandoned mineshaft.

The first princess kicks her legs and swings her arms with all the strength she has left, towards the possible direction of the surface. She's not going to simply give up and drown, just like she's not going to sit back and watch her bratty sister eventually sit on the throne. She'll fight to her last breath if she has to.

**Chapter 17: A Dark Descent**

The paddling feels as long as her drop, but a hundred times more strenuous. After an indescribable amount of time, she manages to break her head through the surface. She coughs violently, letting the water in her lungs out while drawing in the precious air. The princess in disguise never imagined something this mundane tastes better than the sweetest Shiltfreeden _Junius Wine._

She begin chanting the phase for her **[Mage Light]** spell once again. But instead of pushing it away, she lets the little wisp float right on top of her head. Now with some illumination, the princess turned novice adventurer looks around her to gather her bearings.

The first thing she notices is a current that's carrying her towards one direction, which means she's in an underground river and not an underground lake. The air around her doesn't taste stale, which according to her fencing coach means that there's an exit leading outside the cave not too far away. Mein briefly wonders if this underground river leads outside to the Goddess' Bounty, the widest river near the capital. Or maybe there's a cave near the foot of the mountain. It's hard to tell if a fully grown human like her can fit through such an opening.

But this isn't the time or place to think about her geographical studies. The princess looks up, trying to find any sign of the Shield Hero's party. She's unable to see the cliff face she fell down from, or any faint glow that might come from the light of lanterns. Fighting against the current to stay in the same place where she fell, hoping for a fast rescue from them, is out of the question.

That's when she belatedly realize she's no longer holding the hand of the raccoon girl. The incognito princess quickly turns around, her breaths become hitched once again from the fear of her being stuck in the depth of an abandoned mine by herself with a monster on the prowl.

She spots a bundle of hair bobbing up and down near the edge of her light, slowly but surely moving away into darkness by the current. That's when the princess realizes this is the golden opportunity she's been waiting for to get rid of the upstart slave girl. All she needs is to do practically nothing, and nature will do the job for her.

It might be a trick of the light, but the raccoon girl's hair bobbing on water looks awfully like the bundle of feathers of a young filorial chick... The next moment, the first princess finds herself paddling with all her remaining strength towards the slave girl. She manages to reach Raphtalia without too much trouble, and holds her head up from the water while squeezing the girl's chest to make her puke out the water.

There'll be plenty of other opportunities to get rid of this small nuisance... she's not falling down a cliff for nothing. And she's definitely not going to get stuck in a dark cave by herself, with a monster presumably preying on her in the shadow.

The river carries the two of them around a corner. The princess notices a shallow decline of rock near the edge of her magical light. She moves the slave girl around to her left side and starts to paddle towards the rock, hoping she can climb on top of it. The water is starting to feel like it's seeping into her bones by now.

It takes her a few tries, especially with her slowly but surely building fatigue. The princess in disguise eventually manages to toss Raphtalia onto the rock and climb up herself, no thanks to the completely unhelpful slave girl. For a while, she simply lies face down on the cold and hard surface, feeling like an exhausted and very, very wet dog.

Great, she got both the slave girl and herself away from the underground river onto some rock. What should be her next move? She barely knows anything about how to do this adventuring business, with it obviously below her stature as a princess of the royal house. Good thing her fencing coach, vice-captain Zellus used to be an experienced adventurer before he joined Melromarc's royal guard. It's also rather lucky that the vice-captain loves to hear himself talk.

_If you are separated from your party by yourself, wait on the same spot for rescue. You don't want make your party member lose track of you because you moved from your last known spot. Unless you know there's a strong monster hunting for you, in which case do your best to make your way back to civilization._

Well... option number two it is in this case. The princess fights against her exhaustion and desire to keep lying on the ground and pushes herself up. She looks around, noticing there are solid dirt ground behind the huge stone slab she's resting on. It's hard to tell with her limited light source, but there seem to be a dark incline between two solid walls, suggesting a cave leading somewhere up. It's a long shot, but hopefully it'll eventually lead her somewhere outside if not back to the Shield Hero.

Then again... why blindly hope for something when you have a way to _know_ it?

The novice adventurer sits back down on her butt and lets out a deep breath. She closes her eyes and pictures the mineshaft entrance in her head. Meanwhile, she cups her hands in front of her chest, pulling her inner magic out to focus them in her hands. "As the source of thy power, I order thee. Decipher the laws of nature and guide my steps, **[Clairvoyance]**."

A trail of white smoke leaves her hand and skip through the dark space between two walls, indicating yes, this passage does eventually lead to the entrance. The incognito princess lets out a small sigh of relief as she falls on her back. She may still be trapped in the bottom of a mine with a deadbeat slave girl and a flesh eating monster, but at least she has a chance to make her way back out.

The princess in disguise turns her head towards the raccoon girl. The demi-human is now a sobbing mess crawled into a ball. There is audible sounds like mother, father, or _Rifana_ coming from her mouth once in a while. The rest are all unintelligent gibberish.

The princess in disguise realizes she can still leave the demi-human to her fate here, with the slave girl completely unaware of the surrounding. But then again... she's already went through the effort of pulling the girl out of the river.

So the first princess rolls back on her stomach and crawls to the slave girl. She gently pats the slave girl's face to gather Raphtalia's attention. "Come on. Get a hold of yourself."

The previously glassy and unfocused eyes of Raphtalia start to stare right back into her. That's good, the slave girl is finally regaining some of her faculties. The princess holds her hand out towards the raccoon girl. "We have to make our way back to Master Naofumi. Come with me, if you want to live."

Raphtalia's eyes stays on the offered hand for a good long while. It makes the princess wondering if the slave girl is genuinely considering death as an option, or maybe a way out. The raccoon girl eventually reaches out with her trembling hand.

* * *

The trek back to the Shield Hero, or the entrance of the mineshaft is a gruelling affair. The traveling cloth and leather armor is cold after their thorough soak in the underground river. They stick to the skin, weighing their steps down as their traveling boots squishes on the rocky path.

To the first princess, they might as well be hammers falling onto a very loud drums for the beating it takes on her hearts.

The cave network is otherwise quiet, with barely any shuffling of monster's paw on the dirt to be heard. It does nothing to set the princess' mind at ease. The princess turned adventurer can only hope the monster is killed by the Shield Hero's party atop of the cliff.

She tries to put her mind more at ease as her free left hand begins to trace the side of the rocky cave wall. There is some kind of root-like vegetation crawling along the wall and the ground, small mushrooms sprout on them here and there. Some of them look just like the common edible 'grass cap' one can find in forest, while others emit an almost ethereal blue glow. The same color that's usually associated with mana, or its source the Aether.

She wonders if she should take a couple of samples, maybe have her Naofumi appraise them once they are reunited. It'll be great if her Naofumi can branch out from only making healing potions and medicines to also making mana potions, with her being more of a mage than a fighter.

She also begin to wonder if this is where plant-based monsters come from. It is well-known that all animal based monsters are hatched from almost identical looking monster eggs, but maybe vegetation and fungus mutating from strong sources of magic into plant based monsters?

What's she even thinking about again...?

"Hah~ CHOO!" A loud sneeze echoes all around the tunnels. It jolts the princess turned adventurer out of her scattered mind and back into reality like a bolt of lightning. She spins her head to look at the slave girl who just committed the offense of possibly alerting the monster of their position.

The raccoon girl looks miserable with her normally puffy ears drooping right on her skull. Her hair is wet like a bundle of seaweed over her eyes and faces. But even with it obscuring Raphtalia's face, the princess can see her face become pale again almost like how she looked back in the slave trader's secret hideout.

"So-sorry." The raccoon girl looks down at her feet. She tries her best to wring out some more water from her cloth. She lets go of her damp and wrinkled fabric to cover her mouth as she begins to cough.

The slave girl reminded of the princess in disguise how cold she herself feels. They need to find a safer place to start a fire and regain some of their strength, or else they'll be defenceless if monsters sneak up on them. "Stay with me, we'll find some place to dry up."

Raphtalia looks up at her again for a brief moment, the raccoon girl nods her head for a few times before letting it droop downward again.

* * *

The princess and the slave girl continue for another indescribable amount of time in relative silence. Only the wet squish of their boots and occasional muffled sneeze and cough from Raphtalia accompany them on their journey through the winding tunnel.

They eventually reaches an intersection where the cave branches into different directions.

The princess uses her sword to brush aside some moss like vegetation hanging from the ceiling to peek inside one branch. It comes to an abrupt dead-end after turning a few corners.

They would be trapped if the monster finds them in here, but at least it can't sneak up on them from behind while they dry themselves. It will have to do.

The princess in disguise cast another mage light and have it hovers on Raphtalia's head. She runs her hand through the raccoon girl's messy hair. "You sit tight here, I'll find something to start a fire."

A brief moment of panic flashes in Raphtalia's eyes as the girl's red orbs begin to frantically look all over the place. She eventually settles down and crawls into a ball once again as she lies on the mossy cave floor.

The princess turned adventurer turns around to walk towards the intersection by herself. She gives one last look on the resting slave girl, noticing just how close to a small flock of sad filorial birds Raphtalia looks in the distance. She shakes her head and steels her resolve as she returns to the cave.

She looks around front and back before tracing her hand along those root like plant on the wall. The novice adventurers gives a few test pulls. When the roots stay budged, she takes her steel sword and begins hacking at those resilient plants.

She ends up working herself full of sweets with only a small pile of the damned roots to show for, but at least they should be good enough to start a small campfire. The princess stops her feet as she's about to make her way back to the dead-end tunnel. She looks down at some of the plain looking mushrooms as she remembers how empty her stomach feels. It had been ignored till this point with all the other more pressing concerns, but they haven't eaten anything since they parted way with the Lute villagers.

The first princess looks around again to make sure there's no monster waiting to ambush her. She squats down on the floor and takes out her silver needle artifact and prickles the Grass Cap like mushroom. She pulls the needle out and inspects the tip under the mage light, yet there's no sign of it turning dark indicating it's not poisonous.

She ends up taking a handful of the largest mushroom with her back to the dead-ended tunnel. The raccoon girl's ear twitches before she looks up from the ground, her face seemingly lighting up. "You're back!"

Does the demi-human slave girl think she's being abandoned here in this dark tunnel? Who does she take Mein for...?

_Okayyy_ ... the slave girl _does_ have a point when even the identity of the incognito princess is fake. But the point is that Mein wouldn't simply toss her aside now, after she had already passed on two very better opportunities.

The princess dumps the pile of root like plants in front of the demi-human girl, Raphtalia quickly scoots away on her back. Mein picks up the little rocks around and place them in a circle before tossing a fireball into the bundle of woods. It lights up a bonfire that the princess can almost call cozy under the circumstance.

"Take your wet clothes off, and dry them with the fire." Mein begins to strip her own armor and wet traveling attire off. The raccoon girl nods her head and quickly begin to follow the example. Not long after, both the princess and the slave girl are in their loincloth by the fire.

Mein holds her cloth close to the fire, letting the heat burn away the water on her skin and in the fabric. She takes a quick glance at Raphtalia sitting close to her and shakes her head. This day is by far the most she has done for anyone else, and it's all for a demi-human slave girl, no less.

She hasn't even done half of this for her younger sister...

* * *

_The light and heat emits from the fireplace cast the room of the first princess in a warm orange glow. She sits in her favorite armchair with her favorite romance novel tucked in the middle of her text book._

_The elder princess has to admit that there is a silver lining to not being the heiress groomed to take the throne over her mother. She's not as beholden to the same high standard for her education as her bratty younger sister, even if she's much older._

_Nobody, aside from maybe her father, cares about her slacking off on her studies. As long as she maintains a reasonable standard and not bring shame to the royal family, all her instructors choose to turn a blind eye whenever she indulges in her fancy vice of choice._

_No, she's not bitter at her much younger sister apparently being a prodigy. Someone who is much better at her in everything even she was trying hard to study the same topics._

_So what if everyone besides Father, from visiting nobles, to the knights and guards on duty, to even lowly servants whisper the same thing when they thought no one's listening?_

_'The younger princess got all the good side of the parents her older sister lacks.'_

_She's not bitter at all._

_Anyways, her poison of choice apparently being romance novels, something that's commonly considered trashy and unbefitting for noble society._

_The first princess draws in a deep breath, flipping to the page where the main character Myne Sophia meets her Spear Hero riding on the white dragon._

_She already lost count how many times she read through this story, but every time she lets out an uncontrollable giggle at this point. The first princess closes her eyes for a moment, wondering if she'll meet her own hero on a white filorial. There is talk about a Wave happening in the near future after all with the Great War not too far in the past._

_The door to her private chamber almost flies open. It almost makes the first princess drop her books. "Read me a bedtime story, sister!"_

_"Have Father, or Mother read you one. They won't say no to YOU." The elder princess quietly places both her text book and novel on her nightstand._

_"They are screaming again. I don't like it when they shout at each other." The younger princess Melty purses her lips. She skips her way to her older sister and jumps into the lap of the elder princess without any invitation. "Something about a pig, and sending you away? Why does Mother want to send you away? Aren't we family?"_

_"Mother's being a bit..." The first princess quickly catches herself before she blurt out whatever's on her mind. With the shadows possibly hiding in any corner, it's not a very, VERY bad idea to be caught badmouthing her queen mother. The last thing she needs is to give more arrows to Mother to marrying her away to secure political alliance. "A bit protective over you. Mother doesn't tell the nobles, but one day you'll be the queen when she's gone."_

_The younger princess simply gives her elder sister a blank look._

_The elder princess sighs in frustration. It boggles her mind how someone who manages to memorize the entire chronicle of important events regarding Melromarc dynasty in little more than a month can't understand the simplest concept of politics behind succession. "Think of it this way, Mother is our queen. The supreme leader of glorious Melromarc, right?"_

_"Yes...?" Melty blinks her big blue eyes right back, looking no less than a confused baby bird._

_"Does she has any sisters? If she has a sister also living in Melromarc Castle, people will be confused who is the queen, right?" The first princess mentally cringes at herself for simplifying the politic like this._

_"Oh, I get it. If I'm going to be the queen and you live with me, other people get confused. They wonder who exactly the real queen is." Melty hops back down on her feet and claps her hands together. Her smile quickly dissolves into a constipated looking frown. "But I don't want you to leave. I'll get lonely if Father, Mother and you are all gone. I know! How about I make you my regent, like Father to Mother? You don't have to leave if you are my regent, right?"_

_The first princess gives her blankest stare back at Melty's beaming face. The damn brat has the audacity to feel proud for that idea!_

_Then again, it's probably too much trouble to explain to her six years old younger sister, no, that 'solution' defeats the very purpose of avoiding power struggle within the royal family by sending the much older sibling away so the younger one can succeed without any problem._

_The only way she'll be able to stay in the capital with Melty being the crown princess is for her to officially renounce any right of succession. Maybe being forced to give up her royal status all together and join a life of pious clergy. And no, the first princess does not consider being a nun any better than being the trophy wife of the Faubley King._

_She scratches her younger sister's head like she would a baby filorial. This 'acting nice to her dumb bratty sister to avoid the ever present eyes of the Queen's Shadow' is seriously taking its toll._

_"You should save the regent position for your future husband. You wanted to hear a bed time story right? How about I tell you a story about Queen Evangeline, the first queen of our dynasty?" The elder princess stands up from her armchair and walks towards her bookshelf. She looks back to see Melty pouting back._

_"I read enough about the Queens and the Kings and the Lords in class. Can't I hear one of the stories you love to read so much?" Melty gives a sideway glance toward the romance novel sitting on the nightstand._

_"Oh, but I'm telling you exactly a story like my romance novel." The first princess grins at her younger sister and shown her the title of the book. It reads: The untold story of Queen Evangeline._

_Part unofficial record collected from the bards and commoners, part fiction. It tells the supposed secret romance between Queen Evangeline and the Saint of The Spear that they can't show in public with Evangeline already being a married woman. Most of copies for such... scandalous materials are destroyed. Although a few copies do still exist in the royal vault._

_The first princess happens to have... procured one copy for herself. So she may better study all exploits of the first queen of Melromarc Dynasty, of course._

_"Ooohhh... so it's just like that rumor about Mother secretly in love with Duke Luigi Claes, and she married Father for his position as the Hero of The Wand? Whatever that means." Melty's response makes the elder princess chock on her spit._

_The elder sister takes a few drinks of tea to beat the coughing fit back down._

_"Where... did you hear that?" The first princess stares dagger at her younger sister, although she's not angry at Melty in this case. She also heard rumors like this, trading scandalous rumors revolving around royalty tend to be the noble's favorite pasttime. And with the current Duke Claes having a long history riding as Mother's second since Great War, rumor between those two are all but inevitable. Especially since Duke Luigi was considered the most charming eligible non-hero bachelor back in his youth._

_But most nobles should have the good sense to talk about it BEHIND the back of the royal family._

_She needs another drink for this._

_"Viscount Raleigh Consevatie."_

_The first princess blows her mouthful of tea right back out. Melty lets out a surprised shriek as she hops back, completely unaware of how the liquid seem to obey her command and twist itself back to not ruin her dress._

_"Why, why would you get close to HIM!?" The elder sister almost drops her tea cup and smash it on the floor. She does not want to know how her sister got close to the notorious child lover of Consevatie family. So what if her sister was made by mother to replace HER. The idea of Raleigh the Vulture doing what it is he does behind closed door to his child slaves to Melty makes her skin crawl._

_She doubt the brother of Lord Consevatie would be stupid enough to do ANYTHING to the unofficial royal heir, but he must still revel in the chance to get close to Melty._

_"Don't talk with Viscount Consevatie again, don't even stay in the same room with him. Mother loves Father and Father loves her back. PERIOD. You are a good girl, Melty. You don't want to spend time with someone badmouthing Mother and Father, do you?"_

_"Oh, okay! I hate people badmouthing my family!" Melty's cheeks puff up before she lets a laughter that sounds like the echo of a silver chime, she hops into her sister's bed and begin patting the mattress. "Melty is being a good girl, big sister. I want my story now."_

_"A juicy story about Queen Evangeline and the Saint of The Spear, coming right up." The elder princess pulls the blanket off and sits down on her own bed, she reads Melty the bedtime story till the younger princess falls asleep before turning in herself._

* * *

"Queen Evangeline was in love with the Spear Hero?" Raphtalia's voice brings the princess turned adventurer back to the present. She turns her head to look at the slave girl, who is staring back with curious eyes. "I never knew that."

The princess turned adventurer wants to kick herself. It's lucky the monster didn't sneak up on them while she's lost in her memory.

"That's what some bards used to sing about. Fitting, I guess. People loved to make stories about heroes get together with princesses or ladies." Mein takes a closer look at her travelling clothes, worried that she might have burnt the thing while she's lost in memory. Luckily the expansive cloth either has some kind of fire resistant enchantment, or she's holding them far enough from the bonfire. The first princess quickly pulls it on her clothes, the nice warm glow on her skin returns some of her lost strength. "I doubt they were true though. Queen Evangeline was too smart for something like that."

"How come?" Raphtalia looks back up at Mein again with her big twinkling eyes. The irony of a demi-human being interested in the history and the first monarch of Melromarc isn't lost on the incognito princess.

"Before glorious Melromarc, this country was known as the Kingdom of Gallia. The last standing kingdom from the era of the Seven Kingdoms." Mein pulls her sword and run some of the mushrooms through it. She holds her sword kebabs of fungus over the fire to roast them. "The last king of De Gallia dynasty died in the Wave, and his son was still an infant at the time. So his cousin, Duchess Evangeline took the burden of rallying the country's force against the wave behind the Spear Hero. If she was dumb enough to commit adultery to her husband with the Spear Hero openly, I doubt she'd be put on the throne and start the Melromarc dynasty after it was over. Prince De Gallia was the legitimate heir after all, even if he's still a baby."

"Oh, okay..." The raccoon girl tilts her head sideways. It's obviously she doesn't understand much of what Mein said, if anything at all.

"Enough about kings and queens. Have you fancied marrying a hero? All girls fancy themselves fall in love with a legendary Hero. Maybe our very own Shield Hero?" Mein turns her sword over to roast the other side of the mushroom. There is only silence meeting the question, which the first princess is fine with till she hears cough interrupted sobbing from the raccoon girl. "What's wrong?"

"Rifana, Rifana was the one who wanted to grow up and marry the Shield Hero." Giant beads of tear as large as some berry is dropping down from Raphtalia's eyes. "I killed her... I killed my friend."

"Hey, Raphtalia. Kid! Snap out of it!" Mein quickly runs her hand through the slave girl's hair. She holds the girl's head to her shoulder and let Raphtalia rest, hoping this can calm her down so her loud crying won't draw unwanted attention to them more than they already had. "You want to talk about it? I heard talking about it makes it feel better."

"Our last master, before Master Naofumi, was a very broad man. He was almost as wide as he's tall, and he wasn't that tall. Shorter than Master Naofumi. He doesn't have hair on the top of his head, only in a half ring around his ears and back. He has two bundle of mustaches, and he always smiles." The breath of the first princess draws shorter and shorter as Raphtalia recount the likeness of her previous owner. The more she hear, the more Mein is sure the man is Viscount Consevatie.

"The time he came to us... he pulls Rifana into his lap and hugs her. She was shaking so much... I tried to cheer her up and started talking about the Shield Hero coming to save us. I think I scared our master with my laugh. He let go of Rifana and left. Told the guards to 'break us'. That's when the beatings started... Rifana got sick before me, we didn't get any medicine and then she's... gone... If I didn't talk about the Shield Hero or started laughing... maybe Rifana won't get sick. And she'll still be alive..." The raccoon girl is unable to continue her story, as she buries her head into her lap to muffle her cries.

The first princess turns her head to get a good look at the slave girl beside her. She runs her hand gently through the girl's hair and back, and whispers in a soft voice. "No, no. You didn't kill your friend, Raphtalia. Look at me, and listen to me well."

The raccoon girl slowly lefts her head up and stares right back into the eyes of the Princess.

"That man, your last owner before Master Naofumi. He. Was. NOT. A good man like Master Naofumi. If you hadn't scared him away, he'd kill you and your friend in much worse manner." Mein slowly let her hand climb back up Raphtalia and gives her a firm shake on the shoulder. "You didn't save your friend's life, but you saved her from a much worse death. You don't understand now, but you will one day. Don't feel sad for it."

"I... I saved Rifana. From, something...?" Raphtalia blinks her eyes at Mein's revelation. She does not seem to understand how condemning her friend a slow and probably painful death from disease can be seen as saving her.

The first princess of glorious Melromarc almost hope the demi-human slave girl never learn it. There are something in life best left unknown. Raleigh the Vulture's personal vice being one of them.

"Yes, you did." The raccoon girl's stomach chooses this moment to growl. The princess turned adventurer smiles at the Raphtalia's action of pressing down her stomach with a blush on her otherwise pale face. Mein pulls her sword away from their bonfire to take down some mushrooms. She hands a couple to Raphtalia first. "Eat this for now. We'll get some better food when we find Master Naofumi again, and also some more medicine for you. Your cold is coming back."

The two of them shares their roasted mushroom together. It taste as bland as some wax in Mein's mouth compares to her Naofumi's cooking, but she doesn't mind it.

* * *

They resume their journey once they devoured the last of their roasted mushrooms and put their armor back on. The undercover princess gives her helmet a quick smell and decides to forgo it for the moment. The musky water manages to make the stink from sweat and other undesirables that's been seeping into the leather worse.

Raphtalia, for all her faults, seems to slowly begin to regain her composure. She is currently holding her long dagger tightly in her left hand, to the point her knuckles is turning white. Her eyes also quickly darts left and right, while her fluffy round raccoon ears is peaked onto the top of her head.

The raccoon girl manages to put a brave front after their talk, but her fear is obvious to anyone who knows where to look for it.

"Relax your left hand a little. You want to hold your weapon tight, but not too tight where your hand becomes rigid and your knuckles turn white. You can't react to your enemy well that way, or you'll hurt your hand when you try to attack." Mein murmurs out the instruction she and her playmates learned from their fencing coach. It's more as a mantra to herself to keep her mind focused rather than teaching the kid.

From her peripheral vision, the princess sees Raphtalia giving a long stare. The slave girl relaxes her hand a little to mimic the novice adventurer.

The miniature sun above Mein's head begins to shrink and wave, till it shrivels out of existence. The one on Raphtalia's head follows suit shortly after. The undercover princess can feel her mana reserve near the end, and she does not want to risk exhausting it in case she needs to cast **[Clairvoyance]** again to find the right way.

Mein is grateful for the glowing mosses and mushrooms around the two of them manages to provide an enough light to avoid stumble. She is about to take bite down the arrow and cast another light spell, that's when they come face to face with the THING as they round a corner.

Mein finally has a good look at the THING that ambushed their party, and knocks Raphtalia down the underground river.

It is a hound longer than her height with two heads, its bloodshot eyes seems to radiate the sense of hunger and greed as it snarls at the two of them through its sharp teeth. Despite its size, the dog looks emaciated with its rib bones clearly visible near its stomach.

Did the thing manage to run away from the Shield Hero and his two companions, or did it kill them?

Mein can hear the cluttering of her teeth. She looks at the dog again, and notices a long gash on its side slowly dripping blood down. The tussle with Shield Hero's party clearly leaves it injured.

But according to her coach... a monster suffering from a non-fatal injury is much more dangerous than one at full health. The pain only serves to fan the flames of their bloodlust and makes them more ferocious.

Raphtalia releases Mein's hand while the undercover princess is still paralyzed under the dog's gaze. The little demi-human girl holds her dagger tight with both of her hands. She opens her legs out and flexes her shoulder a little to make herself look larger while glaring down at the dog. It seems some of Lautrec's training manages to stick to the little girl, even if she must be terrified out of her mind.

Mein knows she herself is definitely near the point of panic now. This isn't the same as the one time she mistaken a couple of low level grunts for Siltvelt Ravens. The THING, no, the two-headed dog monster shouldn't be far outside of Mein's level range, even if it has very sharp teeth and claws.

Not to mention it already suffered some damage from the skirmish with the main party.

But on the other hand, those teeth and claws are sharper than Raphtalia's dagger. No doubt, the monster can do some serious harm to both of them if they choose to stand their ground and fight. Judging by its thin frame, the monster is also starving which likely makes it even more bloodlust than normal and will likely shrug off pain and damage Mein and Raphtalia inflict onto it.

Mein isn't a real adventurer till she becomes the companion of the Shield Hero, but she goes to enough taverns to hear from the seasoned man and woman who lives the life of vagabond. They like to boast about when two group in the same level range meet together, victory goes to the courageous.

On their side, both the demi-human child and Mein herself are cold, scared and tired. On the side of the giant hound, it is driven by the single prospect of finding its next meal. It doesn't take a veteran adventurer to figure out who is the more courageous in this case.

It's one thing to pull the demi-human slave girl out of a river, or have a good long talk with her when she's being crushed by guilt.

Is it worth it to risk her life to protect the damn raccoon? She may not be the crown princess... but she's still the royalty of glorious Melromarc!

A single bead of sweat rolls down Mein's forehead. It travels from her brow and into her eyes.

Mein tries her best to keep her left eye open despite the sandy feeling and urge to let out tear, but it's a clearly losing battle. She closes her left eyelid tight and can only see with her right. The dog does not look any less terrifying now half of Mein's vision is going dark. In fact, it seems to sense Mein's resolve crumbles as it start to slowly inch forward.

The incognito princess can no longer see what Raphtalia is doing, she wonders if the girl is also finally starting to give into her panic now. For all she knows, the raccoon has already bolted. She's largely useless when fighting monsters after all.

Run while there is still a chance. Let the dog eat the dirty little animal! It'll solve two of you problems in one go! It'll be too late if the animal get away first!

So Mein did.

For a moment, she stares down the dog with her right eye and waving her sword at the monster. The next moment, she is panting heavily while running back from the tunnel she comes from.

The next moment she stares at the cold, hard rocky floor with what feels like the weight of the entire mountain on top of her. The pawn of the dog grinds into her shoulder blade, while its nails digs into her back like a spear piercing through her body.

The side of her face burns, like it's being licked by a raging inferno.

The same pain and searing heat erupts on her left shoulder, the leather armor recommended by the smith does nothing to stop its fangs from sinking into her shoulder and tearing her flesh apart. She screams and struggles, trying to avoid the maw of the dog's other head which no doubts aims at the back of her neck. She can feel the hot and rotten breath through her hair.

"-OU BASTARD~!" The scream of a mad man suddenly echoes in the tunnel as the dog's teeth rips out of her shoulder, taking a good chunk of it away. Some dark shadow begins to roll around the cave with the dog, kicking up both the glowing fungus and mosses while the orange glow of a lantern flares wildly around the rocky cave.

The Shield Hero Naofumi is clawing, punching and grappling one of the Dog's head, his glare shines with a crazed mania that doesn't look out of place on the Bow Hero in one of his 'attacks'. The young hero seems to be oblivious to the dog's other head biting into his right shoulder, bypassing his monumental defense rating and drawing blood as it gushes out like a geyser. He completely ignores his own injury and keeps on punching and twisting the monster as if he was possessed by one himself.

Lautrec sped past Mein's prone form on the ground and slams his shotel into the dog's wound, drawing a loud screech from the beast. Raphtalia bounces onto the back of the dog, and brings her dagger down with both hands. The short but sharp blade sinks into one of dog's heads all the way to the guard like a flesh sheath. The dog finally goes still after a short struggle.

Mein feels something cool drip onto her ruined shoulder, and the side of her face. She can hear the emotionless but rapid voice of Kyubey near her back. "We need to go back to Lute Village immediately, Master Shield Hero. The wound on Miss Mein's shoulder isn't closing. Our potion isn't strong enough. She needs a proper healer."

"GO!" Naofumi pushes himself to stands up from the ground, ignoring his own bleeding shoulder as he runs towards Mein and tries to hold her up. The young hero wincing a little as he embraces Mein tightly with his arms. "You are going to be okay, Mein! Stay with us! We'll get you to a doctor!"

Her vision is already turning blurry by this point, her heads rolls around unconsciously as she is rocked around left and right as if riding a Filorial carriage on a very bumpy dirty road. Slowly, she begins to see something else in front of her eyes.

A small puff of red fluffy feathers staring back at her with sad red eyes. It chirps at her once, and slowly but visibly begin to grow large, first into a bun, and then into a big bird like the ones the royal family keeps at the palace stable.

But her neck is all wrong, bent in an unnatural way as it sprawls on the ground.

_Mein's eyes, once bright with endless energy of life. Now glassy, empty and hollowed out._

_"Why couldn't you fly...? Didn't you have wings...? You'd still be alive if you could fly..."_

_Huh, Father was right. It was bad luck after all..._

* * *

**End Note**

Well... that happened. I bet the ending of this chapter is exactly as predictable and cliche as most people already imagined where Malty does a bad thing, and gets an immediate comeuppance for it. But as the saying goes, if something isn't broke, don't fix it.

Next chapter will be an interlude from Naofumi's perspective, where we get to see just what's been going through his mind since his trial.

**To Night:**

(*pulling collar*) Okay... I feel like I will very much let you done on the department of the possible comedy when Naofumi confront Trash again. Since it'll be a much more serious scene than the fake trial. As for Malty and Melty's sibling relationship, this chapter should give you some answer to it with the flashback scene.

**To Halo:**

Pretty sure Naofumi won't get to nerd out with Motoyasu, since Motoyasu is the antithesis of being a nerd. But yeah, if they unlock some iconic weapon they'll probably fanboy out a bit. Heck, I can see Naofumi being very envious of Ren if he gets Buster Sword or Fusion Sword since he already called filorials 'chocobos' (who honestly haven't?).

**To Rando12:**

I'm glad you enjoy how I'm characterizing Malty so far! Not going to lie, I'm having a blast thinking of ways where she's a real person and not just an empty shell to draw all the hate. Hope this chapter lived up to your expectation!

**To Addison:**

Thank you very much for the kind words! Personally, I hope there'll be more stories in RotSH fandom where people take creative risks to flesh out all the characters... since if I'm allowed to be honest, I think most characters in RotSH canon are more of two-dimensional archetypes than full characters.

**To Guest1:**

Well... it's a bit debatable if Ito would be disappointed in Motoyasu... since he's most famous iteration is the anime version which he went into the bad guro aka 'Nice Boat' ending. And while I don't want to spoil too much... it's better to disassociate the three crossover heroes as alternate timeline versions of themselves rather than whatever 'canon' version, and just use their canon personality as a foundation.

Comrade Broseph was actually talking about writing a spin-off prequel about the last Wave with Shirou and Mikage as the main characters shortly before his mysterious disappearance. It's a real shame, since from what he told me about his plan, I think it would have been an awesome story.

Regarding the summon of Naofumi's generation... I personally don't want to explain the specific mechanic of how the it works, aside from how summoning four heroes together comes with a curse (which help explain why Trash can't just get off his ass and vaporize Naofumi even though he's a veteran hero). I prefer this part leave open to everyone's interpretation, so feel free to come up with your own version.

;)

**To Fire:**

Yeah, it was really weird to me how the author makes Naofumi and Malty both the unfavoured elder sibling living under their younger sibling's shadow, but never does anything with it. I have to wonder if it's just some coincident they never even noticed themselves, or for some creative intention. Although if it's the lateral... I can't figure out what creative intention it would serve.

**To Guest:**

First of all, thank you very much for your critic and suggestion. I really hate to do this because I know I'll come off as extremely smug and ungrateful when you obviously put a lots of thought into your critic. But the truth is... thinking about writing style isn't something I put a lot of thought or effort into. Because I do creative writing for fun, not because I want to base a career on.

Nothing wrong with people who do make a career out of what they enjoy of course, but it just doesn't work for me. To me, hobby should stay as hobby and work should stay as work. If I want to build a career out of writing, I'll have to put all my thoughts into what would appeal to the audience and what technique I'll have to use instead of explore ideas that's interesting to me. And that kind of kills the fun of creative writing.

So yeah, thank you very much for your suggestion on how to improve my writing. But I'll probably always put more effort into what story and character interaction I want to put into my story, rather than what style I'll use for the story. As for listening to music while writing, that's something I'm already doing, but once again thank you very much for suggesting it.


	20. I03: Fall of the Shield Hero

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Biggest thanks goes to Ace-Triad for SPAG editing this chapter. Also, special thanks for Angel Wraith for reading my rough draft and provide some feedbacks.**

**More author note at the end for people who are interested to see me blabber some more.**

* * *

The stall owner's face turned white, with his eyes beginning to twitch as his breath becomes hitched. A drop of sweat slowly trailed down his chin from his forehead even as the stall trader tries to act composed.

The merchant's eyes keep wandering away from himself, even as he tries to barter with the clearly nervous looking man.

No, 'trying to barter' with the merchant would be very misleading. The situation was much more bizarre. It seems like whenever he shows interest in one of the items, the stall owner immediately starts to slash down his own price tag.

Naofumi Iwatani may only be a mere student learning economy, but he knows a merchant does not stay in business by giving out discounts to customers willy-nilly. The man is clearly scared, maybe even downright terrified of something.

What he was so afraid of, however - was the billion-yen question.

Did his supposed infamous reputation of being the Shield Hero (or demon, depending on one's religious belief) already precede him, or does the fear of the merchant come from something more tangible?

"As you should, meatloaf. We are on a quest from the Goddess herself! We will not be deterred from mere material inconveniences!" Lautrec's voice is rough as sand paper. Such a distinct voice, coupled with barely contained aggression behind it instantly drew the attention towards himself.

Naofumi feels the hot breath on his ears before he hears Mein's voice. "Let's just take this kind trader's deal and go, Master Naofumi. Remember what the slave trader said about Lautrec's race? I think the stall owner is clearly intimidated by Lautrec."

No, judging from the fact that the merchant only notices Lautrec after he spoke, the lizard demi-human in their party is clearly not the person who got the merchant spooked. Did Mein simply jumped to the logical conclusion and made an honest mistake, or is there more to it?

"I see..." Naofumi turns to look at both his first companion, and the intimidating demi-human in their group. He nods his head along and count out the coins for the merchant, not wanting to have a full-on confrontation with his companions. "Thank you for the deal, I really do need it now since I'm low on funds after equipping my party. I'll make it up to you in the future."

"I'll be very grateful if you and your party don't come back... I MEAN! Thank you very much for your patronage, Lord Shield Hero!"

The stall owner's response all but confirmed his fear, but it still doesn't tell Naofumi what he's afraid of. The young man's eyes fixed on the fat man, but his mind goes back to earlier in the morning. Mein brought a lot of money back even though she still has the balloon skin on her.

It was clear that she did not get the money from selling the balloon skins. At the time, Naofumi thought it has something to do with her role in the trial. Perhaps she got the funds from whoever placed her within his party, even if he doesn't know the purpose behind it. A political rival of the king, perhaps, trying to discredit him by making him acting like a fool in front of everyone?

Naofumi puts the coin down on the counter. His mind is still working on overtime as he slowly puts the new camping gear into his shield.

What if Mein did come to the bazaar in the morning, but she robbed this merchant instead of bartering with him? That certainly explain the man's strange behavior. But what of the guards patrolling the area? Surely they would stop her from leaving the scene of crime ... or try to apprehend her once she shows her face again?

Naofumi fights the urge to shake his head as he leads his newly formed party towards the gate. Perhaps he's simply over thinking things. The experience of nearly being convicted in a trial has left him jumpy, and was not helped by how everyone seems to feed him whatever half-information that only benefits themselves.

Still, he needs to be more careful from now on. If what was said about the Three Heroes' Church is true, his life is likely to become more difficult from now on.

**Interlude 02: Fall of the Shield Hero**

Naofumi Iwatani's mind goes back to the past week as his body automatically goes through the motions of refreshing himself over a copper bucket filled with water. It's a wonder on how the human mind is able to adapt this world that lack modern conveniences, such as running water and a plumbing system. His mind shudders a little when he remembers the first time he sees a chamber pot rather than a toilet.

The young Shield Hero gets ready to leave his room of the Lute village inn as the sun slowly rises up from the horizon. His balloon pets quickly duck under his traveling cloak and attach themselves onto his bulky plate armor. Naofumi gives one last quick look to both Raphtalia still sleeping in his single bunk, and Mein who is sleeping on the next bed. The idea of sleeping with a young woman and a small girl in the small room still makes his face heat up, but he's quickly getting used to the idea.

Naofumi runs his hand through Raphtalia's hair, as he scratches her behind her soft fluffy raccoon ears. The little girl's ear wobbles a little in response, and she makes some groggy noise that sounds awfully like 'Shield Hero'. She slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Naofumi.

"Good morning, Raphtalia. Are you hungry? Do you want to get some food?" Naofumi gives her a smile as he runs his hand through her hair again. The girl blinks a couple of times, before she slowly nods her head.

Naofumi's eyes quickly move to the other person in the room. Mein's eyebrows twitch a little as she sleeps soundly. She seems to finally be having a good dream, as a faint smirk seems to form around the corner of her eyes while the bangs of her long hair drapes down over half of her face by the sheer force of gravity alone.

She asked to have a room with two beds after they decided to have Raphtalia sleep with Naofumi, since he's the person who can get the little girl to calm the fastest when she does inevitably have another one of her attacks. Her reason being that there are certain things only a fellow girl can do when a girl needs something, which Naofumi can't really find any fault with that logic - although there are certain other things on his mind regarding his first companion.

The Shield Hero shakes his head. He puts his finger in front of his mouth to make a 'shush' gesture to Raphtalia. Naofumi slowly crawls down the bed, careful not to make a huge noise and wake Mein up from her slumber. He holds his hands and help guides Raphtalia down before leaving the room.

Naofumi's mind wanders to the past once again as his feet moves toward the dining hall. He tries to put the past week into perspective.

It's clear Mein isn't who she said she is. There's too many pieces of evidence to simply ignore. She tries to hide it behind her helpful big sister-like demeanor, but the mask still cracks up on occasions. On many small occasions, she shows how she holds herself up higher than the common people.

There's also how she fights, especially compared to Kyubey, who uses a similar fighting style. Kyubey keeps his distance from monsters, and dashes in a straight line to skewer them with his rapier. But Mein always twirls her wrist before she attacks, almost like it's been drilled into her like instinct.

It looks like Mein had formal fencing training before.

The two of them arrive at the dining hall, still devoid of people this early in the day except the innkeeper who is cleaning the mugs once again. Naofumi nods at the middle aged man as Raphtalia runs to the corner and pick up a children's story book. He follows the young girl to the empty table and sits down together with her. "Do you want to read a story before breakfast, Raphtalia?"

"Yes, Master Naofumi." Raphtalia looks up from her book. She furiously nods her head.

Naofumi smiles again. He scoots closer to sit beside the well behaving raccoon girl. "Let's read together."

"Me-Metazoan? is wandering, pulling flowers in the... garden? No, that can't be right." Naofumi ends up having much more trouble with the story than Raphtalia. The big pictures on each page does help intuitively explain what is happening even when the young man has trouble recognizing the characters on the page.

The story seems to be some kind of mix between Pinocchio, Alice in Wonderland or Wizard of Oz. It's about a marionette girl created by the Bow Hero wandering the world.

Raphtalia patiently waits for Naofumi to turn the page while he pulls his hair out over the strange looking symbols. It reminds him of Korean characters due to their rectangular structure. That's when the inn keeper walks to their table and puts down two bowls of milk soaked porridge. "Here you go, milord. Two bowls of Lute Special Breakfast. Help the little lady grow strong bones."

"Thank you." Naofumi puts the story book down with Raphtalia. "Itadakimasu (Thanks for the meal)."

The girl follows his gesture of closing his palms together in front of his face, even if she butchered the Japanese pronunciation.

The inn keeper sits down across from them. He looks down at the book sitting between Naofumi and Raphtalia. "Reading this early in the morning again, milord? You'd think reading every evening after a big hunt is enough."

"Please, Naofumi is fine, sir. I'm not exactly used to this idea... and I'm not a noble in this country anyways." Naofumi puts his spoon down and swallows his last bite. His finger clicks on the darkened and slightly tattered book cover. "I have to learn this language if I want to learn magic."

"Ah, I see. Shame that shield of milord doesn't translate what's written." Lud nods his head. He stands up from the table and walks back to his counter again. "My mother-in-law runs a magical shop in the capital. I'll see if she can spare you one of them magical orbs. You don't need to know the language to learn magic from them."

"That would help. Thank you very much." Naofumi gives a grateful nod back to the innkeeper again. That's when the three Yuzu seem to wake up as they jump out of his cloak and hop on the table, eyeing the bowl of porridge in front of Naofumi. The Shield Hero carries his breakfast away from the hopping balloons. "Sorry, that's mine. You guys want some monster meat jerky?"

The balloons make some energetic and happy screeches at Naofumi. The Shield Hero shakes his head and sets his bowl back down. He takes some small bits and toss the jerky at his pet balloons. They are quickly scooped up and devoured. Raphtalia smiles at them, she reaches over to pet each Yuzu on their head.

Naofumi goes back to quietly eating his breakfast once again. His mind wanders back to his very first companion.

Mein was clearly involved with his framing in some way, that's the most likely explanation on the King's action. The old fart thought he has an airtight plan.

But why didn't Mein go with the accusation?

Did she betray the king out of her own accord? The slave trader Beloukas did say something about Naofumi is entitled to become a Duke. It's possible she wants to mooch off his future title, but it's a hell of a gamble to anger the king now.

Another possibility is she intentionally saves him from this one trap to endear herself, and lead him down a cliff later. The problem with this theory is what trap can be more damaging than convicting Naofumi for rape?

The last possibility is as Naofumi already theorized, she's an agent from a political rival of the king. She pretended to go along with the plan, only to cut the leg from under the king to humiliate him. It could even work with hypothesis number two, where it's not the king but someone else who instructed Mein to backstab the old fart, and also act as a sleeper agent beside Naofumi.

Regardless of what's the truth, there's simply not enough facts to support any theory. He's grasping at straws when he doesn't even know who 'Mein of Samphor' really is.

Samphor... the town that Mein supposedly comes from. It might be another misdirection, but that's all he has at this point.

"What do you know about the Town of Samphor, Mr. Lud?" Naofumi finishes the last of his meal and pushes the bowl forward.

"Samphor, milord? We are but simple folks here at Lute. We keep to ourselves and worry about our own harvest, not worrying about other small villages and towns on the other ass end of nowhere." The Inn Keeper lets out a hearty laugh as he picks up the empty bowl. His face turns stern afterwards. "Although I did hear some interesting rumors about the ruling noble houses from occasional adventurers stopping to drink at my inn."

"Any interesting rumors about their noble family?" Naofumi's ears figuratively perk up at the mention of this. Apparently the village of Samphor does exist, and there is a noble family around with some juicy rumors. Everything lines up with Mein's words perfectly. This might get him closer to Mein's true identity. He takes five pieces of silver coins out of his pouch and push them towards the inn keeper. "Do you mind telling me?"

"Please take your coins back, milord. I may be an inn keeper, but I have my standard and I don't deal information like thieves. Especially baseless rumors! But they are good for a laugh, so I'll share them." The middle aged man's face goes purple as he pushes the coins right back towards Naofumi. "The Ascrots keep to themselves mostly, barely even show their faces to the people they rule over. Hell, some people even suggest they died out in a plague or something, if it wasn't for the constant suitors piling up at the gate of their castle. Apparently, they have two daughters and the elder one is known far and wide as 'devilishly beautiful'."

"Devilishly beautiful, huh." Naofumi nods his head along at the 'interesting rumor', which honestly sounds very tame by his standard. Although his ideal on what quality as interesting is largely spoiled due to internet. He thinks back on Mein, wondering if such description fits his enigmatic first companion.

Mein is definitely one of the prettiest girls he met in his life and she constantly makes him blush with her flamboyant personality, but 'devilishly beautiful' is a stretch. Then again, rumors are just rumors at the end of the day. "What about the younger daughter?"

"That's where the rumor gets more interesting... and also nasty. Poor girl must've suffered a lot growing up, can't blame the Ascrots for keeping to themselves." The inn keeper shakes his head with a solemn look. "She has white hair."

Naofumi simply stares at back at the middle aged man. He wonder what's so weird about a girl having white hair when the hair of native Melromarc seems to naturally encompass the entirety of the color spectrum. "So she's an albino. That's bad... because?"

"Ah, excuse me. I forgot milord is from another world. I'm not talking about grey white, like old people. White, as pure as the fresh fallen snow is unnatural on any pure-blooded human. Only the white tiger bloodline of beastmen and demi-human have them. Some people spread rumors about Lady Ascrot that she either lost her virtue to a white tiger, or was being unfaithful to her husband."

"Is that so..." Naofumi turns to look at Raphtalia. The girl is also finished with her meal, she simply stares at the Shield Hero while fidgeting on her stool. Naofumi pushes his balloons towards the clearly bored raccoon girl. "Do you want to go play with Yuzu, Raphtalia? You don't have to stay here."

"Okay. Thank you, Master Naofumi." Raphtalia scoops the balloons up with her arm. She gives a bow to Naofumi and quickly skips her feet out the door.

"Cute kid." Lud's eyes follows Raphtalia until she disappears out of the door. "Back to the topic. Ascrot's case wasn't helped by another rumor connected to the late heir of the White Tiger clan from Siltvelt. Apparently, that fucker disappears months and months away from his wife and son. Some say he has a mistress somewhere else. With the Ascrots' fiefdom close to the border of Melromarc... well, some people began putting two and two together."

"They thought the wife of Count Ascrot was the mistress of this Siltvelt heir."

"A load of gryphon dung, if you ask me!" The inn keeper all but slams the wooden bowl back down the table. He clears his throat to hide his embarrassment. "Probably bad rumors spread out by rival houses. Count Ascrot used to be in high position in Her Majesty's court, and a load of them high lords got jealous. That's what our 'benevolent lords and protectors' really are when they come down to it, bigger choppers than the orange balloons you find on the plain. They'll gobble anyone they don't like right up. We are lucky here at Lute we are too far away from Melromarc Castle to be in the royal family's direct control, but too close so no other lord can lay their claim on us."

"I see, thank you for the information." Naofumi sits back as the inn keeper bends down to pick up the empty bowls again. He looks up and smiles at the middle aged man. "You know a lot, for supposedly being folks who only worry about the harvest."

"Well, I'm an inn keeper. Lute is a small village, but we are right beside the capital on the king's road. We get a lot of adventurers passing through in the open season." The inn keeper scratches the back of his head. "Well, I better get back to clean up the dishes. I'll leave milord alone for now."

So... the Ascrots has to deal with some very bad rumors, and apparently their elder daughter has a lot of suitors after her. Could this elder daughter be the true identity of 'Mein of Samphor'?

Perhaps the king picked her to act as the bait to frame the Shield Hero he summoned, thinking the daughter of a maligned noble will obediently follow his instructions. But Mein decided to take a gamble rather than acting as the sacrificial goat of this scenario, by betraying and backstabbing the king in an effort to get into the good grace of the Shield Hero.

The theory is a huge stretch once again, but it certainly feels possible.

But he won't know for sure unless he uncovers more evidence. And for that... he needs to gather more information himself, not blindly accept whatever half-truths, or even misinformation others feed him.

He needs to be literate first.

Naofumi buries his head into the book once again, trying to recall the lessons he had with Mein from the nights before. It would be easier if he has a Melromarc to Japanese dictionary. Sadly, it seems like previous summoned heroes didn't leave something like this behind. He's about halfway through the third page when he hears the distinctly loud squeaking from a Chocobo.

The Shield Hero sets the child's story book down and walks to the window. He looks outside to see the supply carriage pulled by the big bird once again. "You guys don't have horse carriages?"

"Horse, milord?" Lud's brows twist into a confused knot. He slaps his head after a few moment of silent. "Ah, you mean Pegasus. Some people from Faubley call them horses, after the Legendary Heroes, you see."

"You guys have winged horses, but not normal ones?" Naofumi turns back to look at the middle aged inn keeper.

"Isn't it normal for a Pegasus to have wings, milord?" The man scratches his thick beard at Naofumi's question, he ends up shaking his head. "Anyways, the Pegasus are important war resources. Even the nobles can't afford to have them pulling carriages. Well... not Melromarc nobles anyway. You need to be the _real_ old money to own a Pegasus carriage. Like the Potter, and Malfoy families from Faubley. They have their lineage traced all the way back to the first Sword and Shield Heroes."

Naofumi blinks his eyes at the mentioned noble houses. He doesn't know how he should feel to learn that the Shield Hero is once again connected to some young adult novel villain. After a few short moments of silence, he chooses to simply ignore the possible coincidence.

"Where is my sweet baby girl?" A warm call echoes through the dining hall as the door opens to reveal a stout woman dressed in robes and a large brimmed hat. Her dress reminds Naofumi of a typical witch in popular culture.

"Mother!" Shena, the wife of Lud, runs out of the inn's backroom. "We didn't know you were coming with the carriage!"

"And miss the chance to meet the nice young man helping out my family and friends? Never!" The possible witch skips her feet across the floor like an energetic child. She opens her arms to embrace Shena, the inn keeper's wife returns the gesture. "Where is the nice young man, by the way?"

"Mother, Lord Shield Hero is standing right there by the window." Shena guides her mother to Naofumi. "Lord Shield Hero. This is my mother Dolores. She runs the magic shop in the capital."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Naofumi reaches his hand out to the elder witch. His hand is immediately snatched, crushed and furiously shaken.

"Please, Dora to my friends. I wish you'd come to my shop already, I would give you the largest discount I can afford. Not every day we get a selfless hero taking his own time to help us poor country folk."

Naofumi feels his face burning up. He turns to look at the inn keeper couple, who seems to find his predicament rather amusing as they hide a smile behind their beard and hand. "Please, ma'am. I'm only doing what anyone would do."

"Anyone would do, he says... well, young man. You'd be surprised how many 'Heroes' in the past only focus on licking the boots of nobles, and kick us common folk to the dirt." The energetic elder drops her hand and pulls out a transparent sphere from her pouch. "Such a good deed deserves a reward."

"Is that a magical orb, Mother? Are you going to teach Lord Shield Hero magic?" Shena locks her eyes at the sphere glowing under the morning sun.

"Not exactly my dear. This is an aptitude test orb. It'll test out what magical affinity the Shield Hero has." Dolores pushes the orb into Naofumi's hand. "Do you know how to draw your magical power, young man?"

"Not really, I been busy learning the language so far." Naofumi fumbles his hand to grab onto the magical orb. The thing is extremely smooth and slippery, making it very hard to hold onto without it flying straight out of his hands.

"Well, we can't have that. Let's sit down, and I'll guide you through it. It's like riding your filorial the first few times. Once you learn how to do it, you'll never forget for the rest of your life."

"You do that, Mother. I'll go gather Hob's wife, their baby boy, and the little ones who'll stay with you in the capital." Shena takes off her apron and turns to walk to the door.

"Thanks for having the kids stay with you, Mother. We'll all rest easier, now we know the youngest will be safe within the capital walls." Lud walks to the table and pulls out the stools for Naofumi and the elderly witch.

"Well, what is family for? Now don't dally and come with me, young man. Let's see what you got up your sleeves." Dolores pulls on Naofumi's cloak to drag him towards the table, making him almost drop the orb down his hands once again.

"Are you sure I can do magic? Ma'am?"

"Of course! All summoned heroes in the past can use magic. Some better than others." Dolores pushes Naofumi down on the stool as she sits down beside him. "Now, I want you to hold the orb in your hands just like this, close your eyes and keep your breath steady. I'll help draw out your mana in you."

"Okay." Naofumi gives one final nod before closing his eyes. He slowly breathes in and out while thinking over some soothing scenes from TV. He's faintly aware of someone resting their fingers on his forehead.

For a while, he feels nothing but two fingers on his head. Then, soothing light like warmth. It begins to travel down, like a little mouse trying to play hide and seek with him. It travels down his face, neck, shoulders, going up from his arm to his hand before jumping headfirst into the cool orb resting in his hand.

"Aha, there it is."

Naofumi opens his eyes, and sees the same soothing light that existed in his mind flickering inside the orb. "What does it mean?"

"It seems you have affinity to healing and warding magic, young man." Dolores rests her chin in her head as she stares intently at the orb. "Some minor body fortification too, but protecting yourself and many others is your trade, young man. A noble aptitude for the Hero of the Shield."

"A protection paladin, huh?" Naofumi looks down at the orb in his hand. Honestly, he's more content to be the crafter and planner behind the guild's operation back when he's playing online games. But he supposed it fits himself being the Shield Hero to have healing and warding magic.

It'll truly set himself apart from the King of Rape, at the very least.

* * *

Most of the village gathers around the supply carriage as it's about to return to the capital once again. Hob the hunter is sharing one last tear filled hug with his wife and infant son. Same goes for the parents of the youngest children, who are going to stay with their family's friends or relatives living in the capital.

"You guys are doing a good job making the underground shelter. I'll come back before the Wave to put down the rune stones for fortification." Dolores is no longer as upbeat as she was from earlier. She grips down hard on the sleeves of both Lud and Shena. "You sure you don't want to stay with me, in the capital? My shop is small, but I have room to put down two extra bedrolls."

"Thank you Mother, but Lute is our home. We aren't going to take the easy way out." Lud tenderly cradles his wife's shoulder with his large hand. His breaks his serious face with a smile. "Besides, there are what... hundreds of villages scattered in Melromarc? It'd be mighty unlucky if the next wave just so happened to hit us. And we are much better prepared than the others, thanks to the Shield Hero."

"Right, right. Do forgive me for being a sentimental old woman." The witch nods her head and lets out a sigh. She turns away to shake Naofumi's hand one last time before climbing back onto the carriage. "Come to my shop before the Wave hits, young man. I'll get you a real magical orb free of charge, for all the trouble you went through for my family."

"I'll hold you up on the offer, ma'am." Naofumi waves his hand with the rest of the villagers as the supply carriage rides away with the youngest children. He turns around to look at the head hunter walking up to him. "What's our plan for today?"

"Everyone in the militia has at least one turn with you now. We are good enough to push to Harvest Valley." Gaston opens up the map in front of Naofumi, he traces one finger along the route they are going to make like previous days. "The monsters are stronger than King's Forest, but we'll gather better loot we can use to prepare for the Wave. We'll also find newer materials to help you unlock new shields."

The pure white filorial strides his way beside Naofumi. He bends his long neck down to nuzzle his head against Naofumi's face. Naofumi laughs at the friendly bird. He scratches the bird's chin, making the filorial releases a happy cooing sound. "Oh, hi there, Cotton Candy. Guess you're with us today."

"Old Cotton really took a liking to you, huh?" Gaston is busy brushing the feathers of his own black filorial, he grins at Naofumi. "You want to try riding him? Cotton is a racer breed, doesn't let any random schmuck ride him. But they'll happily carry people they take a liking to."

"Can I!?" Naofumi feels his heart is bounding in his chest. Sure, technically filorials look more like ostriches or emus than Chocobos with their long neck. But it'll be as close to riding a Chocobo as he can get.

What self-respecting RPG fan doesn't fantasize riding a Chocobo at least once in their life?

"Well, why don't you ask him? Filorials are smart, they understand humans even if they don't speak." The head hunter turns to look at his black filorial in the eyes. "Isn't that right, Wolfgang?"

"Gua!" The dark bird nods his head and lets out a loud squawk.

"Is that true? Can I ride you, Cotton Candy?" Naofumi turns to look at the white bird.

"Gua~" The big bird bends down right to the earth, obviously letting Naofumi get on easily.

The Shield Hero hesitate for about one second before he slowly and carefully climbs up the bird's back. He carefully closes his arm around the bird's long neck to stay steady as Cotton Candy stands up. To Naofumi's surprise, keeping balance on the bird isn't as hard as he first imagined.

It seems like Mein is fixing her eyes intently on him right now. Naofumi wonders if there's any hidden meaning with such look.

* * *

Naofumi's mind continues to wander throughout the day. It becomes much more clear now they are tracking through deep tunnels that's illuminated by the faint glow of their belt fasted oil lanterns, with only the echo of their boot clicking on the rock to keep themselves company.

The young man thinks back to how Mein's eyes seem to light up when she had mistaken the piece of granite he held in his hand as a raw gem, and how such embers of enthusiasm almost dies immediately when he reveals it's just a piece of pretty rock after all. That definitely fits something materialistic. Although to be fair, a country girl from a poor family can also have said trait just as an heir raised in a noble family.

"Mein, what do you think about getting a Filorial bird after all this?" Naofumi tries to keep his voice down so it doesn't echo all over the tunnel. He would have liked to be able to observe Mein's face, but it becomes rather difficult and deliberate with him walking in the front, and Mein lingers much behind.

"Sure. Anything you want, Master Naofumi." The bland, rather than enthusiastic reply suggest his red haired companion isn't really hearing what he's asking.

Naofumi almost had the urge to ask Mein to strip down and do some belly dancing in front of him, before he snaps Mein's attention back and inform her what exactly she agreed to. That would most certainly be a good way to embarrass herself for a little payback, for all the times she catches or knocks him off balance.

The young man may actually do the deed, if he doesn't have other companions, especially children with him. He doesn't want to set a bad example for young Raphtalia after all.

"Guess we'll be having a big birdie soon, Raphtalia. Maybe you can hug them in your sleep, so you don't have nightmares so much. I think have something that's warm and fluffy will help you." Naofumi smiles and look down at the little Tanuki girl. He reaches his hand down, and plays around a little with Raphtalia's soft ears.

The girl flinches a little. She's probably still being very self-conscious about her night terrors even if such a response was very natural for someone who went through a traumatizing experience, especially for one so young. Raphtalia slowly raises her face up to look at Naofumi, and eventually gives him a nod even as he continues to touch her fluffy ears.

Ah, those Tanuki ears are soft and fuzzy. Gently moving his finger through the fur she has on her ears always warms Naofumi's heart, he still wonders if his relationship with the girl can progress to a point she'll let him pet her even fluffier tail? It'll probably be very rude to do it by force, even if he technically owns her.

Soon, they reach what appears to be a big naturally formed chamber the miners tunneled into. Mein start to use some magic to illuminate the grand sight in front of him, while Lautrec does something to... stand guard for them? Kyubey, on the other hand, takes out a pickaxe he retrieved from the foreman's office, and start to peel at some exposed metal ore on the wall.

The view of the cave illuminated by Mein's magic is simply breathtaking, especially when the waterfall on the far side wall begins to produce a small rainbow as it drops down into the darkness below. It reminds Naofumi some of the pictures he saw on the Internet about famous tourism sites around the world. He had fancied the idea of maybe visiting one such place once or twice in his life, maybe with some friends he eventually grow to care about. Now he is visiting a cavern with equal beauty in a fantasy world, with his companions he was slowly growing to care about.

The Shield Hero gives a quick look to the side. Both Mein and Raphtalia are slowly walking up to stand beside him while gazing at the beautiful scene around them with wonder in their eyes. He briefly forgets his suspicion on his first party member, or the worry he has for the reserved little girl and simply enjoys the quiet moment they share together. Kyubey's almost rhythmic knock on the ore surprisingly does not disturb this feeling of peace, but almost add to it with the chime like echoing.

Naofumi had supposed it doesn't matter who Mein truly is. In the end, she saved him from becoming a convicted criminal. And she warned him of the danger hiding underneath the surface. As long as she stays faithful, he's perfectly happy to pretend he didn't suspect a thing.

It's a good feeling that someone need him and depends on him.

He isn't prepared when Lautrec yells out the late warning, or when the dark shadow jumps out from the other side of the waterfall and knocks him on his ass.

Naofumi gets up as fast as he could, only in time to see Mein grabbing Raphtalia on the edge of the cliff, and immediately pushed off when the large dog jumps away to avoid a swipe from Lautrec. "NO!"

The Shield Hero quickly runs forward, barrelling into the dog and knocks it to its side. Naofumi is dimly aware of the howl it makes when Lautrec's shotel connects with its shoulder. But he simply charges forward to peek from the ledge. All he manages to catch is a whisk of light down the abyss as it flicks into nothing. "Mein! Raphtalia!"

He's about to jump after them when three arms holds him back. "Think before you act! Boy!"

"Lautrec is right, Master Shield Hero." Kyubei's voice is void of emotion as always, but there is a certain rapidness as he spites out each syllable that makes the urgency apparent. "Your magical map, we need to see where they fell first before attempting a rescue."

Naofumi feels the creeping chill climbing up his spine at Kyubei's implication. If both Mein and Raphtalia fall straight onto a pit... jumping after them would do nothing for them. It'll also be the end of himself. He takes one deep breath, catching his shaking right hand with his left. The Shield Hero realizes that there is cold sweat in his palms. "Wait, where's the dog?"

"Ran away, for now. Faster than me. I'm not going to give chase by myself." Lautrec snorts out of his nose. He points to the Shield Hero and Kyubei. "You two figure out the rescue plan. I'll do what I must."

"Right. **[Terrain Prospect]**." Naofumi activates his shield ability once again. A pulse expands out from his shield, and the glowing blue 3D map floats in front of himself as if it was outside. He swipes his hand at the map, and zooms into the cave network at its largest magnification.

"I can't be sure of what I'm seeing, Master Shield Hero. But it seems like there's an underground river right beneath the cliff. Look, this line seems to move towards one direction." Kyubei runs his finger at a snaking line flickering under the cliff. The rabbit man pulls his finger up to the cliff plateau they are standing on once again. "This tunnel opposite from us. It goes downward. With luck, we'll find Miss Mein and Raphtalia at some point."

"Are you sure? What if it... doesn't?" Naofumi's eyes darts between his two remaining party members. Kyubei's silence does not speak much for this quickly hatched plan.

"Are you a hero or not? Are you going to do something, or are you going to stand around sucking your thumb thinking!" Lautrec's angry growl shakes Naofumi back to the present.

Naofumi has to admit, the mean lizard man does have a point. He was ready to jump down the cliff after Mein and Raphtalia a few moment earlier, so what's he so afraid of now? "Okay, we follow Kyubei's plan. Open your eyes, ears... and nose."

The three of them quickly sprint down the tunnel with Naofumi taking the lead. Both Lautrec and Kyubei are on high alert judging from the lizard constantly sniffing the air, or Kyubei's twitching ears. They had to stop multiple times when they reach an intersection with multiple tunnels to check Naofumi's map again.

It gives Naofumi a chance to have a short break to rest his legs, but it makes him more and more anxious. It feels like they are walking in circles underneath the mountain when they encountered neither their lost party members or the dog. The only thing indicating any progress is his magical map.

As they get further down, the terrain around them start to slowly but surely change. There are strange glowing mushrooms on the floor, and dark root like vines climbing up the side of the walls. It makes the cave feel alien, or rather like some kind of fantasy world from a novel. Under normal circumstances, Naofumi would probably enjoy the spooky atmosphere, or at least stop and try to collect some samples for his shield. But it only grows the mounting fear of either finding the lifeless bodies of his companions, or nothing at all.

A prolonged loud screech echoes off the other side of the tunnel. It sounds almost inhuman, like some kind of banshee from a horror movie. Naofumi's heart begins to sink even as he picks up his paces, and he finally sees a sign of life other than the root like creep vine and glowing mushrooms.

The two-headed black dog is pouncing on someone's back, sinking one of its mouths into the person's shoulder. Naofumi can't see the face of the person, but the long red hair indicates who is being mauled.

There is blood everywhere in the tunnel. And for the moment, all Naofumi can see is red. "YOU BASTARD!"

The Shield Hero doesn't know where he suddenly found more strength to carry his legs. But the next moment he charges forward like a freight train and tackles the dog right from Mein's back. The two of them roll around on the floor back and forth, neither able to overpower the other for what feels like forever. Until the dog finally manages to pin Naofumi on his back and sink its teeth into his shoulder just like Mein.

Naofumi does. Not. CARE.

He is once again, only dimly aware of the burning pain in his shoulder. Both of his hands hammers and claw at the dog's head, even if it feels like he's hitting an anvil of solid steel.

What if all he has is a shield? What if his attack is abysmal? He'll snap the neck of this blasted dog with his bare hands, if he needs to.

Lautrec seems to finally catch up. His shotel falls down to the side of the dog once again and opens another gush on the infernal beast. But someone else did something to make a red geyser erupt on the head trying to bite Naofumi's face off.

The dog collapses onto the ground with a whimper, revealing Raphtalia holding the hilt of her short blade. Naofumi runs his right hand through the girl's cheek, unintentionally leaving a bloody read streak down her face. He whispers a soft encouragement to the girl. "Good job, Raphtalia."

The raccoon girl gives a strained smile back to Naofumi.

"We need to go back to Lute Village immediately, Master Shield Hero. The wound on Miss Mein's shoulder isn't closing. Our potion isn't strong enough. She needs a proper healer." The words coming out of Kyubei's mouth is even more rapid than the last time.

"Go!" Naofumi quickly pushes himself up and runs to Mein, his body jerks with a cringe when he sees the extent of damage. It's not just her shoulder, but one side of her face is bloody and mangled with visible deep gushes as blood oozes out of the wound. Mein seems to be in complete shock, her eyes stare forward without focus, mouth open and close without a sound coming out.

He cradles Mein tightly in his arms. Murmuring more to himself than to his wounded companion. "You are going to be okay, Mein! Stay with us! We'll get you to a doctor!"

The shaking to his hands are back again.

Once in his own world, he failed his only friend by not having the courage to move forward with Yugo.

And now, he failed his first companion by failing to live up to his promise to her.

* * *

**End Note**

When I first had this idea, I really wanted a story that get into the head of Malty. Which is why I choose to have the main story completely in her first person perspective. The downside is of this creative decision is of course, the readers won't know what Malty won't know, and there is a LOT of things she doesn't know even with the people around her, since she's not particularly perceptive (even if she's much smarter than canon).

Which is why I decided to take a page out of Worm, having alternate perspective Interludes and Omaka (for giving information that can't fill out a full Interlude chapter) to give additional information Malty does not know. As this chapter shown, Naofumi is most definitely onto her even if he does not show it to Malty's face. Hope this clarify some possible question about Naofumi's inconsistent intelligence in the main story chapters.

Now to answer some specific reviews:

**To Night:**

Malty is definitely better at the Game of Throne than Melty, since Melty is overwhelmingly sincere due to her inexperience, and how queenie wanted to raise her as the honorable good princess. On why the dog targeted Malty than tanuki... not sure if you remember that scene where Lautrec is training tanuki, he told tanuki to never shown open fear by always stare at the monster in the eyes.

**To Fire:**

I don't inherently dislike the scheming backstabbing princess, and the innocent honorable princess dichotomy between Malty and Melty's canon portrayal, and it does make some basic sense given their age difference.

Although I truly all capital HATE how in some pop culture's one-dimensional characterization where the main character is one-dimensional kind, honorable, forgiving... and always win, and villains are one-dimensional scummy, selfish, petty... and always lose. GoT/A Song of Ice and Fire does is way better where it shows being good and honorable isn't enough, kindness and forgiveness without practicality carries bad consequences. Of course, the other side is all practicality and no spirituality (as this current Isekai WN trend) lead to the degradation of humanity at large because everyone becomes cutthroat selfish. So I tries my best to tell a story with some balance to the characterization where villains have something one can sympathize, and heroes have their flaws and make mistakes as they strive to do right things. Not sure if I'll succeed since I'm pretty sure even D&D has more talent than me let along GRR Martin, but damn it if I don't try.

**To Guest1:**

Interesting theory, although sadly it's not true. Since when Malty recalls how all past summoned heroes are men, she's actually speaking from truth.

I want to write a story where Melromarc's paranoia towards the Shield Hero is grounded in something tangible, and not just because they are a bunch of racist idiots. So the last Shield Hero really was a piece of work... although his backstory is more complicated than 'he's an one-dimensional asshole' (because it'd be quite hypocritical of me to say I hate one-dimensional villain if I make the last Shield Hero one of such character). But regardless of reason, the bad things he did to the world is still real and continue to hurt other people.

I don't want to spoil too much... but in a few chapters more we'll get a scene from someone who actually lived through the past generation of heroes giving his own retelling of Mikage. Which while subjective than objective, should give something a bit more personally tangible to what he's like than common bard's tale or political propaganda.

**To Rando12:**

Thank you very much for your kind words! Yeah, I want Malty to be a flawed character in a more human way, and not in an over the top anime character way. Hope this chapter helped clear a lot of Naofumi's thought.

**To Guests:**

Sorry about the long update intervals. I'm trying to pick up the pace a bit more again, but sadly work's been pretty busy lately.

:(

Hope this chapter clear a bit more on how other people see the incident where Malty gets bitten.

Naofumi only rent filorial from someone else is an interesting idea, especially since Reprise of Spear Hero at least suggest filorials in a hero's team could possibly also grow into their monarch variance (since there's no way Motoyasu can rise his hundredth of birbs all into monarch without using Battle Formation). I get a chuckle at the thought of Naofumi leave a small group of birb loli and shota where ever he goes to.


	21. 18: Rude Awakening

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Biggest thanks goes to Ace-Triad for SPAG editing this chapter. Also, special thanks for Angel Wraith for reading my rough draft and provide some feedbacks.**

**More author note at the end for people who are interested to see me blabber some more.**

* * *

The first thing Mein sees is the olden Lute inn wooden roof. The third board counting from the left corner has a cragged line of cracks at the end. There's a strange smell in the air reminding her of the scented candles in her private bathroom back in her palace home. Not as sweet in her nose, but not at all unpleasant.

She made it. She's back, safe and sound in the quaint little village.

The second thing she notices is the Shield Hero sitting right beside her bed. His face hangs low and eyes closed, chest moving up and down peacefully. It's clear the young man fell asleep sitting in a chair.

This is new.

The Shield Hero always wakes up earlier than the incognito princess. By the time she finishes freshening up, her Naofumi has already finished his breakfast. It's rare for her to see the young man's sleeping face.

Mein is about to move her left arm out of her blanket to touch Naofumi's hand, when the pain returns like it's drilling all the way into her bone. The princess instinctively lets out a sharp grunt before she manages to bite back a full scream. She turns to look at the sleeping Shield Hero.

Naofumi's head jerks to the side - a mumbled gargle escapes his mouth, but he does not wake up.

Mein releases the breath she's holding. She slowly pulls her right arm out of the blanket. Taking a deep breath, she uses her right hand to yank the blanket off her body and turns her head to her left. The smell enters her nose before she makes sense of what's in front of her eyes.

Without the blanket blocking away most of the scent, the previous minty smell has taken to a much spicier odor. A greenish paste around the edge of linen bandages over her shoulder reveals their nature as being some kind of medicinal ointment. Probably some kind of homebrew treatment used by village folk.

The princess has to take a few more deep breaths while she slowly edges her hand to the bandage, as she squints her eyes tightly shut for a moment before lifting it up.

**Chapter 18: Rude Awakening**

The princess' vision blurs as it spins wildly out of control, her head feeling dizzy to the point it's hard to recall what's happening. The raccoon girl is probably having another one of her night terrors, since the echoes of her screams makes Mein's own head wobble.

Naofumi's face suddenly pops inter her view. The brown eyes of the normally laid back young man is a little red, his mouth flapping open and close with quick succession, clearly trying to say something. But it's hard to hear him over the raccoon girl's incessant screeching - someone really should take her out of the room.

Mein ties to push herself up from the bed, but her arms are chained down by iron. With only her head seemingly free, she can only frantically look around. It takes her a few moments to realize Naofumi is holding her arms tight while he slowly lifts her up. That's also when she realized the young demi-human is nowhere near her bedroom.

That's also the second time where she gets a good look on her left shoulder, where her previously flawless skin is now marred by dark black flesh. The vague stink of rot assaults her nose even though the scent of the healing ointment.

The princess in disguise realized that she was the one who was screaming on top of her lung.

The wound... why hasn't it healed? The Aether that saturates the air, earth, and sea of Medea should charge any living organism and heal their wound when they rest.

Unless... it's the **'Curse of the Wave'**.

Oh, the Heroes of Old, NO! She vaguely remembers the burning sensation on her face before the pain on her shoulder took away the feeling from the rest of her body.

In her panic, Mein turns her head to look at the side of the room. A cheap, cracked mirror sits on a stand against the wall. Even with its ruined surface, the princess can still see the same linen bandage covering over her face.

A loud boom goes off in her head, and the world goes dark once again. Not the blissful nothingness she experienced before waking up. The incognito princess is still aware of the Shield Hero by her side, desperately calling out to her. But his voice sounds far away, and Mein can barely see the face of the young man with her vision becomes ever so dimmer.

With her being... _damaged_, what would become of her now?

"Mein, calm down. You don't want to make your wound worse." Naofumi's voice is stern, but also has a soothing softness behind the stoic words. It sounds like the bell atop the Cathedral, pulling Mein slowly back to the land of the living once again. The young man from another world seems to be slowly rocking her, like nurturing a baby. "We'll... we'll go see the healers now that you are awake. We'll figure a way out to heal you."

That is... admittedly a nice sentiment. Too bad, being the first princess of glorious Melromarc in disguise, Mein already knows the only way to 'cure' her ailment.

"Master Naofumi, the healer is here." Three gentle knock taps through the door and rocks into their room, before Kyubey's emotionless voice carries through the aged wooden door right after.

"Already?" Naofumi wipes his head towards the door, both his eyes and mouth wide open.

"We all heard the screams from your room, Raphtalia ran to get the healer." Kyubey the rabbit man pushes the door open with his good arm. An old woman with lines of age on her tired face follows him into their rented bedroom. Mein assumes this is the healer they were talking about.

The healer walks to the side of Mein's bed, Naofumi shuffles back to sit behind Mein while still holding onto her good shoulder and left arm to keep her upright. The healer bends her head down and looks left and right on Mein's ruined shoulder. "Aye, I'm afraid it's as we feared, milord. The herb ointment only delays the curse. It's simply not strong enough to fight it."

As the royal princess, Mein feels this snake oil peddling hag is patronizing her for stating something obvious. But she's simply too tired to voice her displeasure at this point.

"You mentioned something like this the first time. That's a cursed scar from monsters from the Wave of Catastrophe, right?" Mein feels Naofumi's hand leaving her left arm. He's probably scratching his hair, or chin again. The princess lets herself lay back into his embrace and rests her head on his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't pay too much attention the first time. I was worried sick for Mein."

"I understand, milord. And indeed, it's a kind of cursed scar caused by monsters from the Wave." the old healer waves her arms around, like she's trying to embrace air. "Aether, the source of magic is all around us on Medea. And when we rest, it helps boost our bodies' natural healing ability. That's why a good eight hour rest can fully heal most non-fatal wounds."

"So, that's why sleeping recovers our health points. I didn't think about it till now." Naofumi's voice start out soft, but slowly become crispier. It's the voice of someone who suddenly finds an important piece to a puzzle that's been bugging him.

"But the monsters coming from the Wave of Catastrophe are different beasts entirely. Their scratches and bites carry the curse that stops the healing effect of rest if not cured immediately by strong healing potions. If left to fester, they will become progressively worse ... even killing the person. That's why the Wave of Catastrophe is feared so much, even in the beginning when the monsters aren't as strong as some of our native bestiary."

Mein can feel Naofumi's grip tighten around her shoulder. His voice becomes hitched once again. "Isn't there any cure? I'll do anything to heal Mein."

The first princess already know the answer.

"High level Miracles can heal a cursed wound, although the most common cure is the holy water produced by the Church."

Yes, alongside the flux of anti-Shield Hero, and demi-human sentiments after the Great War, the promise of miracle cures in the form of holy water is the biggest reason why the Church became one of, if not THE strongest factions within glorious Melromarc.

"That's great! We'll just go ask for some holy water!" Naofumi's sudden burst of excitement reminds Mein of a drowning man grasping at floating straws to stay afloat. From the week they been traveling together, she knows the Shield Hero should have been more perceptive than this.

"Master Naofumi..." Her voices is as dry as cracked old paint falling off a derelict wall. "The most common faith in Melromarc, is the Three Heroes' Church."

Silence fall under the room once again. The incognito princess can hear the distant squawk of filorials on the other side of the village.

"Isn't there still people practicing the Faith of Four, like this village?"

"Everyone here have their little shrine praying to all four heroes, yes. But the priest needs specially constructed altars to produce holy water. Milord needs to go to one of the bigger towns, or cities for them." The healer's eye turns down towards the floorboard, no doubt wanting to avoid the dimming hope in Naofumi's eyes.

"And they all hate the Shield Hero, after what happened in the Great War." Once again, Naofumi's voice sounds distant in Mein's ear. But her vision is not turning dark this time.

"We can try going to the cities on the Golden Coast, under House Amelia's rule, Master Naofumi." Mein lifts her right arm and takes Naofumi's hand into hers. It feels cold to the touch from the sweat, but not entirely unpleasant. "House De Gallia of Gale Land shielded them back in the Great War, their province is the only one untouched. There's bound to at least be one Church of Four Heroes still standing."

"But your shoulder... and your face…" Naofumi's words make the princess shudder. She instinctively tries to lift her right hand and touch her cheek, but the drilling pain on her shoulder put a stop to that. "...will there be enough time?"

"Judging from my experience with my supply caravans, we don't have enough time." Kyubey, who has been silent for the entire exchange finally opens his mouth. "We only have a week before the Wave hits. To even reach the borders of the Golden Coast, we'll need to travel nonstop on a carriage, constantly exchange tired filorials on the traveling Outpost. People don't get that kind of service unless it's a national emergency, or paying through the nose. That's assuming we find a Church who still practice the Faith of Four on our first stop within Golden Coast."

Mein is aware that if she's still the first princess of glorious Melromarc, her injury and inflicting the Curse of the Wave _would_ be a national emergency. Of course, father can simply summon the Pope of the Three Heroes' Church to give her the best kind of treatment.

Her hidden personal distaste towards the church aside, the royal family's relationship with the Pope is quite amicable, on the account of fighting together as comrades-in-arms back in the Great War.

But she can't simply turn her nose up at the Shield Hero, and go back to the life of a princess now. Those curse wounds ... they'll leave scars. Massive, everlasting scars on her body, judging simply by the size of the bandages.

If she truly was an adventurer from some backwater town, it's not a big deal. But in noble society, this kind of blemish means her life is effectively over. Being used as a political bargain would be the last of her worries, the only life await her from the Shield Hero's party is to join the clergy as a common nun.

It's not fair... she's the first born of the rightful queen of glorious Melromarc and her king regent. She shouldn't have to degrade herself, pretending to be a no-name commoner and fight monsters just for a shot at the throne. But now... if she loses her position in the Shield Hero's party, she would lose everything to her name.

Life is not fair...

The roof is leaking.

"Mein, it's okay. It's okay... everything will be okay. I won't let you die. I'll figure something out to fix this." The Shield Hero gently rocks his body back and force while gently holding Mein, like she's a priceless piece of art made of fragile material. "Is there no other way?"

"There is Yggdrasil medicine. The miracle cure can heal someone back to perfect health from the brink of death. But, it's even rarer. Countries have gone to war against each other over it in the past." Kyubey is the one answering back the Shield Hero. Mein realizes the old woman is absent in the room. The healer probably made the exit while she's lost in her mind.

"So, getting the medicine from the Three Heroes' Church is our only option..." Naofumi's voice come off a bit garbled near the end. Mein can easily picture him biting on his lips.

"With Miss Mein's deteriorating condition and the Wave in another week, yes." The rabbit man's face is nonplus as usual, but his ear is draping down his head once again.

Silence hang in the stale air of their medicine scented inn room once again. No doubt, the Shield hero and the demi-human are both trying to figure their situation out.

"Can you still stand, Mein?" Naofumi is the first one to poke a hole through the bleak atmosphere draping over them like a heavy curtain. "Maybe some fresh air will make you feel better. Everyone's waiting in the common room. Let's see if we can come up with some better ideas."

"Okay, Master Naofumi." Mein nods her head. She lets the young man slowly guide her to the floor. Her legs feel wobbly, and her head still rings a little like there's an annoying bell inside. It's hard to tell if it's caused by having a cursed wound right on her face, or it's from her unnatural slumber.

Regardless, the demi-human holds the door open while Naofumi carefully guides her out of the room, and eventually making their way into the common room where the village elder, militia leader and their head hunter is sitting around the same table. The lizard man stands on one leg against the wall, while the raccoon child has her legs pulled against her head in the corner.

The Heroes of old! Mein didn't even think about the child till now. What would happen to her, if the damn child tattles on how she left her to the hound and tried to run for her life?

Will there even be a spot left in the Shield Hero's party after that?

The elder stands up from the table and walks towards them. His mouth opens as if trying to say something, but he quietly stands aside and silently allows Naofumi to guide Mein to the table.

"We have to get holy water." Unlike most of the time, the Shield Hero speaks with a firm finality that tells everyone he's drawing a line in the sand, and preparing to defend it to death.

"Yes, of course... that much is for certain to treat Lord Shield Hero's companion..." Elder Lute sits back down while his mouth begin to ramble incoherently. He is rubbing his palms together, while sweat begins to run down his head. "But the nearest church is the Cathedral of the Three in Castle Melromarc. And Lord Shield Hero being the Shield Hero... this complicates things greatly."

It's hard to tell what he's nervous about. The prospect of losing their village's protector, or Naofumi might turn his wrath on them for having one of his companions badly injured on Lute territory?

"Master Naofumi, you only need to escort me back to the capital. I can go request holy water from the Church by myself." Mein looks through the grim face of everyone in the room. She speaks to the Shield Hero with a soft whisper. "They won't know I'm in the Shield Hero's party, _if I'm not with the Shield Hero_."

More importantly, she can reveal her true identity of the nation's first princess if she's discovered to the Church, if Naofumi and his posse of demi-humans isn't around. There is a possibility she's already on their blacklist for ruin the plan to convict the Shield Hero.

She'll have to hope they bought her excuse of being a sleeper agent beside the Shield Demon.

Naofumi is pensive for a few moments before shaking his head. "No, you were right there with me back in the trial. What if someone recognizes your face? What's stopping them from refusing you treatment, toss you into a dungeon, or kill you?"

It seems like the Shield Hero recovered some of his intelligence by this point. The princess in disguise has to agree with him, for the chance of something happening against her is higher than she receive proper treatment.

But she doesn't have any better option at this point.

"Maybe one of us could acquire holy water for the Shield Hero, elder?" Georg, the militia leader's voice seem to bring the village elder out of his stupor. "Surely, they can't know all of our faces, and they won't know we are working with the Shield Hero?"

"Yes! Of course! I'll try to collect money from everyone right now, see if we can pool enough money for it." The elder slaps his forehead and jumps up from his seat once again. He quickly leaves the room through the door as aged wood makes a tooth -aching crack on the hinge.

"Will those zealous fucks living in their granite cathedrals even meet with us, the dirty commoners from the boonies?" Gaston crosses his arms in front of his chest. His statue-like face twisted into the visage of a demon. "They are filthy bloodsuckers, pretending to be holy men and women. They'd refuse to save a man's life, if there's a noble nearby who stabbed their pinky and was willing to pay through their nose."

"Not every cleric from Three Heroes Church was like that, Gaston." Georg's face whip towards the enraged hunter.

"Most of them are." The hunter narrows his eyes at his cup on the table, his eyes become distant. "You have to be a noble, a hero, or at least a filthy rich merchant if you want them to lend you an ear."

The hunter leaps up from his seat faster than the elder and begins to throw on his traveling cloak and traveling hat.

"What are you doing, Gaston?" The militia leader turns on his seat to look at the hunter.

"I'm going to find the Spear Hero. Heard he was nearby a few days ago. The Church won't deny him, if he's the one requesting holy water."

"It's just a rumor! You don't know where he is now!" The militia leader shouts at the hunter, but Gaston already flew out the inn. The aged wooden door makes a louder crack this time.

"I'm sorry." Naofumi's eyes are down cast, his voice start to tremble once again. "This wouldn't have happened, if I didn't go down to that mineshaft, or took this adventure more seriously."

"No, it's not your fault. Master Shield Hero. Neither of Lautrec and I noticed that hound till it's too late. We both got complacent with our enhanced senses." Kyubey's voice makes Naofumi rises his head and stare into his red eyes with intensity. The rabbit man is probably confused by the Shield Hero's unusual reaction, as he looks to the side and takes a step backwards.

"If I can fix this by signing a contract... I'd be willing to sell my soul. Huh... now I know how Sayaka felt." Naofumi begin another one of his incoherent rambling.

Mein couldn't understand how 'signing a contract' jumped straight to selling one's soul. Perhaps it must be more of the forbidden knowledge from the Shield Hero's world.

"We don't need to go find another hero. There's one right here." Naofumi stands up from his seat, his face grim with determination.

"You don't have to do that for me, Master Naofumi." Mein's shoulder still hurt, she only manages to lift her arm enough to pinch Naofumi's pants. "You're their sworn enemy, what will they do to you? It's better for me to go by myself and take my chances."

Naofumi crouches back down to look at the incognito princess at eye level. It would have been quite romantic like a scene jumped right out of her favorite romance novels, if she doesn't have that rotting wound on her shoulder... and her face. "Mein, you were injured because I didn't protect you well enough. I'm the Shield Hero. I can't fight by myself, can only protect other people and I didn't protect you back in the mineshaft. I have to take responsibility for my mistakes. No matter what happens at the church, we'll do it together."

The Shield Hero sits back into his chair. He runs his finger on his chin while the other hand holds onto Mein's hand. "Not to mention, aren't the other kingdoms already pretty mad at Melromarc summoning all four heroes behind everyone's back? If I make an official appearance in the Church as one of the Four Legendary Heroes, surely they can't kill me and try to brush it under the rug. I think the official approach is our best bet to have you treated."

"That... does make sense. The Three Heroes Church can say whatever they want to people of Melromarc if you go to them in secret. But it'll be much harder to convince the other countries. Siltvelt and Shiltfreeden both reveres the Shield Hero, even the pig king of Faubley won't sit quietly if the church dares to openly harm you." Georg's affirmative answer is cut short when the elder of Lute village barges right back into the common room.

"I collected all the spare money from everyone. It's... not much. We used up most of our savings to prepare for the Wave. But I hope it helps." The big money bag falls onto the table, revealing mostly copper coins with a few shining rays of silver on them.

"That was fast." Kyubey's statement makes a shade of pink appear on the old man's cheek.

"Well... everyone has been pooling whatever they had left in the past week. Master Shield Hero done so much for us, it doesn't feel right not to do something for him." The elder coughs into his hand, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Oh, and also, Big Bill is preparing the only carriage we have in the village. It's a dingy old set of wheels, but it'll be better and faster than walking back to the capital on foot."

Times like this make the first princess of Melromarc realize how she manages to hit absolute rock bottom, where she needs to depend on the good will of dirty commoners for her survival.

It's strange, how those people she barely pay attention to is doing everything in their meager power to help her, while her mother, the fierce Red Queen of glorious Melromarc, was willing to sell her life away to a lecherous old man.

"Thank you, for everything." Naofumi's eyes runs through everyone in the Inn. He turns his eyes to his demi-human companions. "You guys don't have to come with us..."

The raccoon girl's ear perks straight up her head. She leaps up from her corner accompanied by a loud distant squawk of a bird, and runs to the Shield Hero's side. "No! I'm coming with you! Big sister Mein, she saved my life in the cave. She got bitten because of me."

Wait, what?

The girl isn't angry how she was left to die to the two-headed dog?

No, there is no way anyone can be this... forgiving. The girl has to be planning... something.

"I guess I'll stay in Lute for now. If the Three Heroes' Church does something to Master Shield Hero... someone needs to warn the other Legendary Heroes." Kyubey looks at both the Shield Hero and Mein as a distant rumble begins to carry itself into everyone's ear, he slowly shakes his head.

Coward! The damn bunny is probably afraid for his own life. If something bad were to happen... one of the villagers could easily warn the other Heroes of their fate.

Only the lizard man is left. He turns up his head as the cacophony of hundred voices seem to approach the inn. The reptile's milky eyes slowly wander through everyone in the room like he's trying to piece through them with his unseeing eyes.

"It is my duty to witness what happens, as my goddess mandates." Lautrec's lipless mouth part ways, his visage twisting into a sneer not unlike the Wave-damned monster who bit Mein.

The commotion is right outside the inn's door now, the young blonde boy with a great sword strapped on his back walks through the door. "We are ready to go. Whenever the Shield Hero need us, Elder of Lute."

"Are you going, Raki?" The village elder turns toward the boy. Rather than surprised, the old man simply lets out a sigh of acceptance.

"Yeah, I know big brother Aki's schedule. He's going to patrol the front gate with the guards today. He's a knight serving under the queen. He'll have an easier time requesting holy water from the Church than us farmhands, miners and hunters."

"Actually, the Shield Hero is going to request the aid of the Church himself. Lord Shield Hero decided his companion will most likely receive treatment if he makes an official appearance."

"Oh." The boy turns to look at the Shield Hero, and makes the most eloquent response. "Well, I can ask big brother to escort Shield Hero."

"Then it's decided. We are going to the Three Heroes' Church together." Naofumi edges closer to Mein, his voice goes quiet, to the point of being more like a whisper. "Are you ready to go, Mein?"

"My wound isn't getting any better, Master Naofumi." Mein tries to crack a smile at the Shield Hero.

The young man's eyes and mouth both turn downward at her attempt at making a joke.

The incognito princess feels like slapping herself - why did she brought up something her Naofumi obviously feel guilty about? Especially when the raccoon girl could expose her actions any time?

She draws closer to Naofumi's face as one hand from her good shoulder rises up to gently stroke his face. "Don't blame yourself, Master Naofumi. You did your best."

The Shield Hero simply gives her a nod. His arm goes around Mein's shoulder, helping her up just like how he helps her up from the bed. When they exit the inn, the princess sees everyone from the Lute gathered around an old filorial carriage, with filorial Bill's prized racer tied to the cart.

The princess never bothered to learn those people's names, yet she vaguely remembers their faces when they hunted monsters together.

"Everyone, sorry I can't finish what I started..." Naofumi's face is looking through them too. He rapidly blink his eyes, trying to hold back something.

"You already done more than enough for us, Lord Shield Hero. We are better prepared for the Waves of Catastrophe than any village in Melromarc." The elder walks up to the young man from his side, the big bag of copper coins in his hand. "Accept this from us, and best health to you and your companions. We... we'll tell everyone passing through our village of your noble deeds. People need to know you are a true hero, not a monster like the old Siltvelt king."

Raki climbs up to the front of the cart and takes the seat of the driver while Naofumi guides Mein to the back. The cart is not meant for people as there is no seat on the side, but it has a large sheet of monster leather over it with hay underneath. The villagers clearly tried their best to make it as comfortable as they can.

The villagers help them climb up the cart. One of the men from the militia even bends down in front so Mein and Raphtalia can use his back as a step. They gather in the gate of their village together with Kyubey as their filorial 'carriage' rides away, until the village is hidden by the trees from both side of the road.

How pitiful... she's honestly going to miss this sleepy and quaint village after staying here for a week.

Nobody said anything as the cart rocks on the King's Highway like a boat, only the pitter patter of the wheel on the cobblestone road making any noise. The trees eventually part ways into a vibrant clearing, indicating they are getting ever close to their destination. Mein's vision begins to dim once again as she begins to doze off resting on Naofumi's arm, until a surprised voice rocks her awake once again. "Raki? What are you doing here?"

The princess turn her head around out of curiosity. She looks at the young knight for a few moment before recoiling her head back down into the side of the cart.

The knight Raki was talking about... he's the same young knight she seduced past on the day of the hero summoning. If he recognizes her... everything will blow up in her face, more than it already did.

"Big Brother. One of the Shield Hero's companions got hurt by a Wavespawn. We are going to the church to ask for their holy water." The princess hears Raki hop down to the cart as his shoes make a clicking sound on the stone road.

"Did they? Let me see." The knight's metal boot clank on the road as his steps draw closer and closer. He finally walks to the back of the cart and peeks inside. Mein's eyes meet with the knight briefly, and the young man's head recoils backwards.

For the first time in the life of the princess, she hopes a man cringes with disgust, than recognition at her.

"My condolences... Master Shield Hero. To have a cursed wound right on the face... she'll need treatment right away." The young knight turns to look over their cart, no doubt at the guards manning the front gate. "Squad one, with me. We'll escort the Shield Hero and his injured party member to the Cathedral. Captain Falric, take over the command of the gate's defense till I return."

"Yes sir!" The guards cries out in unison while they make a single loud clank.

The princess hears the loud snorts of a raptor and the annoyed squawks of their cart's filorial. The cart begins moving once more, this time with the fast strides of Melromarc guardsmen around them. The verdant grassland recedes from Mein's view outside the reconstructed wall of Castle Melromarc. Familiar scenes and landmarks of Castle Melromarc begin to enter Mein's limited view between the wooden walls of the filorial carriage.

"Please stay back, good citizen of Melromarc." Aki's crispy voice carries out behind Mein's back. She sees the unmistakable tips of a wand, a spear and a bow made of stone. 'The Triumvirate' statue standing on Hero's Square at the intersection of the Ivory Street and Silver Street, commemorated for father, General Anderson, and the Pope for their effort in the Great War, no doubt.

They are only a hair away from their destination, in that case.

The first princess of Melromarc wonders if this is how a convict going to the gallows feels.

Sure enough, the cart slowly comes to a stop. Naofumi slowly rises up behind Mein and helps her back on her feet. Raphtalia jumps down the cart first with the boundless energy expected from a demi-human child. She and Raki help both Naofumi and Mein climb down the cart.

The triangle shaped roof of the Cathedral of the Three Saints stand proudly in front of them atop the grand staircase. The ivory colored roof, or the holy triangle of the Three made of gold seems to be glowing back at them under the afternoon sun.

They make the princess feel very small and insignificant.

It also reminded her how much risk she's taking. Especially if someone from the church recognize the face of the first princess, and blurt it out in front of her Naofumi. She'll have to be on her best behavior, and hoping nobody pays her any attention.

"Please, this way. Master Shield Hero." The young knight holds his arm up toward the staircase. He takes the point as twelve guards stand on Naofumi's sides in two lines. The Shield Hero is shaken out of his stupor at the building when he gently nudges Mein as they begin ascending with the raccoon girl and lizard man.

"Sir Akalabeth of Lute, what business do you have for bringing beasts and their taint to this hallowed ground?" Atop the staircase, a group of knights wearing silver colored armor, with golden triangles on their chest armor and armored skirts turn their nose up at the Shield Hero and his group.

"Akalabeth, really?" Naofumi does not seem to pay any attention to the derision aimed at his party. He's too busy whispering to Raki over the name of his brother.

"They gave big brother an 'former name' when he's admitted into the life of knighthood. 'Aki' does not befit someone in the service of Her Majesty the Queen, or something." Raki rolls his eyes while slicing over his neck with his finger. "That's one thing I'm not looking forward to, if I become a knight like Big Brother."

"I bring the party of the Shield Hero. One of his companion was injured by a Wavespawn. He requests the aid of the Church for holy water."

The group of church knights fall silent for a moment, before they begin to whisper to each other just like the bystanders.

"What's the commotion?" A young knight with blonde hair walks out of the door towards them. The first thing Mein notices is the red holy triangle on his armor and clothes. The second thing is his handsome face. The princess in disguise quickly ducks her head down, letting her red hair hide her face to its best ability without her leather helmet.

It would be very awkward with her Naofumi, if one of her possible betrothals recognized her face in front of everyone. The young knight she seduced once may be unable to recognize her face through the wound and bandage. She doesn't want to push her luck against someone who spend a good few months to officially courting her.

"Sir Arc. The Shield _Hero_ is here, requesting aid of the Church for holy water." The church knight turns to the only son of House Arc, as it's clear the young Knight Templar outranks him despite their age difference.

"Please, invite them in. I'll notify Lord Commander Fordring immediately." The young knight stays silent for a few moment before giving his verdict.

Mein feels a gentle sensation of tugging from Naofumi. She begins to climb the last few steps while Naofumi whispers into her ear once again for encouraging words.

They enters the grand hall of the cathedral. Naofumi's head slowly turns upwards, and stays there for quite a few moment as his feet stops. He's no doubt intrigued by the painting in the ceiling depicting the past heroism of the Sword, Spear, and Bow heroes. From their left side, the sound of a sermon can be heard by everyone.

"The first lesson, taught to us by the courageous sword, is strength. Strength can be abused by the weak of heart, but weakness itself is no virtue. For the good to prevail, it must first be stronger than evil. That is why we must strive to better ourselves, day and night to live up to the strength taught to us by the heroes of old."

"First lesson, STRENGTH." A booming flock of a hundred voices echoes back.

"Let's go, Master Naofumi." Mein gently tugs the young man's sleeve. Naofumi looks back down at her and nods her head, as they and their guard escort walks toward the giant hourglass in the distance. Behind them, the boom of the sermon continues.

"The second lesson, taught to us by the loyal spear, is trust. Strength of one can fail us, but strength of a hundred, let alone a thousand, is unbreakable. But for a thousand minds to work together, there must be trust between us. To give your faith to someone is never easy, but to stand tall before opposition, we must learn to trust each other taught to us by the heroes of old."

"Second lesson, TRUST."

"What's this, the Shield _Hero_ is request aid from us? Not his _loyal subjects_ from Siltvelt? I'm surprised." A priestess with platinum blonde hair, wearing twin spectacles peers at their approach lazily as she speaks with the head church knight.

"I'm not here to argue over old political unrest caused by my predecessors. Melromarc summoned me, provided me my companions. I think it's within my right to request aid when they are injured fighting for me." Naofumi's back straighten up, his rebuke isn't showing any weakness, yet it does not contain the unbridled arrogance from the other heroes either.

"The third lesson, taught to us by the devoted bow, is justice. Good choice aren't always wise, evil choices aren't always foolish. Regardless, we must always strive to be good. Achieving the end goal is meaningless, if we betray our virtue through our actions to reach it. That is why we must always hold ourselves with the highest standard treating everyone with fairness and justice taught to us by the heroes of old."

"Third lesson, JUSTICE."

"Sure, as soon as you pay your tithe owned to the church." The bespectacled priestess holds her empty hand forward. "Five gold pieces."

Mein does not need to know the holy water market to know this witch is trying to openly rob them within the ivory halls of the cathedral.

"Isn't that too much? That's over five times what we charge for others." Even the young knight escorting them is voicing his concern now.

"The fourth lesson, taught to us by the ambitious shield, is vigilance. Weakness and evil prey upon everyone, even the best of us. Conflict and strife does not only come from the outside, but within as well. That is why we must live our lives with constant vigil. To not give into our own selfish desires, but live the life of a true defender standing on frontline protecting others taught to us by the heroes of old."

"Fourth lesson, VIGILANCE."

Naofumi's head turns toward the direction where the sermon come from. No doubt intrigued with this almost... positive narration of the Hero who the faith is supposedly against.

"Considering all the damages past Shield _Heroes_ caused on us, ones they never paid back by the way. Five gold pieces is an unbelievable bargain." The priestess rolls her eyes with a scowl on her face, with no doubt that the four eyed Witch is thinking about her next breakfast where she dines on a serving of baby filorial eyes. "No tithe, no service. A long line of people are waiting on our holy water to save their lives."

"I can't pay five gold pieces, not right away." Naofumi guides Mein into one of the chairs on the side of the wall. He takes off the blue tinted helmet off his head. The princess isn't too sure where he's going with this. "But this armor of mine. I heard they are made by Blue Chromezoid and worth a fortune. I'll leave my armor here with you for the cure to her wound."

"NO!" Mein jumps up from her seat and throws herself onto Naofumi's side, the young man wobbles on his feet, almost tipping over from surprise. "You can't fight without your armor, Master Naofumi! That hound from the cave, it injured you through your armor when we were fighting it. The Wavespawn will only be stronger from this second Wave!"

No matter what the first princess of Melromarc wants, her fate is now bound together with the Shield Hero with the... unfortunate outcome to her face and shoulder. If he's badly injured, or heroes of old forbid, dies... the only life awaiting her are within these ivory walls.

"You are smart, Master Naofumi. We can make up for the five gold pieces when we have the time. Don't sell your armor for the cure."

Naofumi looks into her eyes, his eyes and mouth quivering. He holds up one of his finger in front of Mein's eyes. "A week. The healer from Lute thinks we have a week most to treat the wound on your face. If it takes longer... it'll be too late."

Mein's breathing stops. The thought of her dying has not come to mind till this point. Her mind wonders back to the day when she lost her friend.

She thought she hit rock bottom when she was being pitied by a village full of dirty commoners. She was wrong, this is true rock bottom.

The mind of the princess wanders back, to the day when she lost her friend. If she didn't sneak out of the castle on that day with her little friend...

"Do you take the Church for your personal sellback service?" The blonde witch snorts at them while she makes a shooing gesture with her hand. "Take your melodrama away from this scared ground and crawl back to whatever squalid hole you congregate with your pet animals. No tithe, no service."

Any sense of regret in Mein's mind is now replaced by anger. The priestess is flat out lying through her teeth now. Everybody living in the city knows the Church is the biggest sellback service, thanks to the vast amount of wealth they acquired through generous donations of their faithful flock, and their holy water. From fallen nobles to merchants down on their luck, countless people sell their family heirlooms to the church for a fraction of their worth just to make the ends meet.

They are simply trying to find excuses to refuse aid to Naofumi... and unfortunately, herself by extension.

She'd give this smug witch a piece of her mind... if she's not afraid of blowing her cover story.

"What is this commotion?" The sandy voice of a much older man almost makes Mein jump up to her feet. She turns her head and finds her breath caught on her throat. A man with wild long black hair and beard is walking toward them. At first, the princess in disguise thought the lines crawling all over his face is acquired through age, but as the man walks closer and closer, she realizes they are old scars.

Not cursed scars from monsters, like she'll no doubt carry even after her treatment. These are natural scars gained badly healed weapon wounds.

It's a well-known fact the advancement in potion, healing magic, and even Aether in the air makes it much easier for a man to lose a limb or two than gaining a permanent scar. The only possibility for someone with scar from weapons is to never receive treatment with potion, magic AND constantly miss the threshold of gaining **[Well Rest]**. When a wound closes in this state, it would not heal properly and leave a scar on the person in question.

The princess wonders how this priest has a face like this.

"Preacher _Logarius_." The lying priestess snarls like a cat with her tail stomped. "You should go back to holding your sermons, I'm handling this just fine."

"Perhaps, Sister Amelia. Perhaps. But as a member of the clergy, we should all live up to the lessons taught by the heroes of the old and help people to the best of our abilities." The now named preacher turns his head towards Mein. He walks forward, and inspects her face. "The cursed wound from a Wavespawn. You are here for our holy water. Good thing it's still in the first stage, for there won't be any leftover symptoms if you receive treatment now."

"She's a member of the _Shield's_ party, good preacher." The distaste in Sister Amelia's voice is all but apparent now. She clearly holds deeper grudge toward the preacher than his monstrous face.

"I see." Logarius nods his head nonchalantly. He clearly lacks the same passion as the four eyed Witch to smite anyone associated with their demon. "Last time I checked, we have enough holy water to go around. Our teachers taught us to not turn people away, even if they do not share our beliefs."

"You don't mind me being the... being who I am?" Naofumi looks the preacher up and down. It's clearly he wants to voice his confusion out, but was afraid speak his mind for the fear of what'll happen to his companions.

The scarred preacher simply chuckles at the Shield Hero's suggestion. "Do you mean that whole Shield 'Demon' belief? No. My sect does not believe in the Shield Hero was a demon in disguise. A demon would not save us from monsters pouring through the Wave. For those who save us from monsters, there are those who lived up to our best expectations and become heroes, and those who failed to live up to it for a variety of reasons. But at the end of the day, all of them are men, not demons. And even the failed heroes serve as cautionary tales, to remind ourselves to always believe in vigilance and be better to others selflessly. Some has taken to call the sect I belong to the faith of 'Three and One', but I disagree. We simply choose to practice our belief in the faith of Three differently."

"I see..." Naofumi nods his head, mirroring the preacher from a moment ago. He walks to the counter and empties both the last money pouch for the last handful of silvers he has left, and the bag of copper gifted him by Lute's elder. "Will this be enough?"

"See that, preacher? The Shield can't even afford his companion treatment." The four eyed Witch, no doubt feeling vindicated, begins to snort back at the preacher with renewed vigor. "I don't know how much this count up to, but it'll be short even if we sell the holy water at market price."

The preacher silently walks to the counter, he begins to count the coins out and piles them up one by one. Nobody speaks as the preacher does his work, with only the sound of precious metal gliding through wood making any noise. After what feels like an eternity, he looks up from the now perfectly piled up coins in front of his scarred visage. "You are indeed a little short, Sir Shield Hero."

"I told you so-"

"But the lives our holy water can save are priceless. Perhaps, we can make an equivalent exchange of something else with value? Do you have common healing potions for your journey? Or even emergency rations? The church has a duty to save lives during the Wave of Catastrophe, but with most of our healers producing holy water, we are severely short on common commodities. If used correctly, they can save more lives than our holy water."

"Yes, of course. I have a way to make healing potions with my shield, even when I'm asleep." Naofumi quickly takes out a handful of healing potions from his shield. He all but pushes them into the waiting hand of preacher Logarius. "Take them! Take them all! I have time to make more before the Wave!"

"Please, allow me to examine them first." the preacher bows his head down to the Shield Hero. He takes one vial into his calloused hand and look them under the light. "The color is vibrant, they are of good quality even if they are lower tier healing potions. I'd say five vials is enough to cover the rest of the cost."

"Preacher! You can't believe whatever he's telling you!" Sister Amelia gets up from her chair and stomps her foot. "He's the _Shield_!"

"Yes, I am perfectly aware the position of the Shield **Hero**, Sister Amelia. If you recall, even Mikage, the _King of Rape_, never harmed his companions at the height of his madness. I believe our Shield Hero would not make defective potions when they can easily hurt his companions. Perhaps it is you who should look inward, and not let your actions dictated by fear, Sister Amelia." The scarred preacher's voice remains with the same stern determination, but his words and action makes his intention clear. He'll all but put his foot down... and throws the book at the four eyed Witch.

Deservedly so, if Mein do say so herself.

"Very well, follow me. Companion of the _Shield_." The priestess responses with the same incessant mewling of those two Siltvelt rats from a week ago. It's rather depressing to know someone in glorious Melromarc has the same dignity as those two opportunist animals. "As per protocol, you will receive treatment at our inner sanctum."

"I'm coming with you, Mein." Naofumi tries to follow the priestess. Two spears crosses in front of his face.

"I'm sorry, Shield Hero. But it truly is against our protocol to allow someone healthy to enter the inner sanctum where the sick and wounded receive their treatment." The scarred preacher moves closer to the Shield Hero and puts a hand on his shoulder. His eyes stares intensely into the eyes of the priestess. "But I give my word your companion will make a full recovery barring some scars as per usual from the cursed wound. As long as nobody acts with negligence in their practices."

The warning in his words are clear to everyone, even without the preacher rising his voice.

"Yes, of course. No harm will come to your previous companion." Sister Amelia scowls back to the preacher and Naofumi, she turns again to lead Mein into a small side door.

"I see..." Naofumi nods his head at the preacher. "Thank you, for all your help."

"No thanks are necessary, Shield Hero. I am only trying to live up to the teaching of past heroes." The scarred preachers gives a deep bow to the young man.

The first princess gives one last look to the Shield Hero, and the two demi-humans who remained silent the whole way. She turns her back on them and enters the door and follows down the corridor with the priestess. The overly clean white ceiling, wall and floor makes her wonder if she's already dead after she's mauled by the dog, and her mind was simply playing tricks on her to let her see the Shield Hero one last time.

Did she pass through some threshold and into the afterlife as she enters the door into this white corridor? The princess can't help but touch her neck with her good arm. The cause of death isn't a broken neck... but her face and shoulder would be close enough.

"Enter this door, and wait patiently for your healer, Y_our Highness._" Sister Amelia's word jolts the incognito princess back to reality.

"You know who I am?" Mein blinks a couple of times, as she narrows her eyes at the sneering priestess. "And you were going to turn down my treatment?"

"Of course we know. Do you take us for fools to not recognize the face of the first princess?"

Well... judging by how the priestess acted in the hall of the hourglass, Mein would say she is most definitely a fool.

That last name, Amelia... this Witch wearing the robe of a holy woman is probably a cousin, or maybe even second or third cousin of her childhood playmate. A shame, really. The four eyed Witch is obviously from a less well-developed branch than Iris.

"Must keep up the appearance, don't we? Won't we endanger your position as a _'sleeper agent beside the Shield Hero'_, if we offer you treatment right away?"

Mein's eyes narrow even more in an attempt to hide how her vision is diming once again. "Was everything happened outside an act to deceive the Shield ... Demon?"

The priestess does not answer Mein's question. She simply holds her arm toward the small door for a few seconds before walking away.

The princess takes a deep breath. She wants to run away from all this... brightness and back to her Naofumi. But the cursed wound on her face and shoulder...

It's hard to say if she's been rooted to the floor for a good hour, or only a few seconds past. But the princess eventually enters the room and sits down on the single stool it has. She closes her eyes, not wanting to see the white ceiling, white wall, and white floor that's blinding her.

Did the Three Heroes Church figured out her lie, and lay a trap for her and the Shield Hero? Is there anything she can do, other than waiting for her fate?

"This meeting has been long overdue, wouldn't you say, my child?" A warm, fatherly voice makes the first princess opens her eyes. Mein's body freezes on the stool.

As the first born daughter between the Queen of glorious Melromarc, and her Wise Sage regent king, she considered herself to be very important.

But she didn't expect a face to face meeting with the Pope of the Three Heroes' Church, in this room small enough to feel like a maximum security prison cell.

* * *

**End Note:**

So, that happened. Next chapter, the red princess has a face to face with the Pope of Three Heroes. That should be interesting.

On a more serious note, I'm an atheist, so in real life I'm about as against the idea of organized religion as one can get. But I found Three Heroes Church's canon portrayal where everyone in it is some combination of incompetent, stupid, or evil to be pretty off putting. It honestly make me wonder if the writer of RotSH is actually a Chinese, since having a Christianity themed evil religion with no redeeming quality is pretty much required by law in Chinese JRPG inspired fantasy Web Novels.

Which is why I decided to portray the Faith of Three as a more complex faction with different sect who interpret this 'three heroes and one demon' ideology differently. And not everyone is a brainless sheep, or a malicious buttmonkey.

Onto the guest reviews!

**To Guest:**

Glad to see you enjoyed this story so far, also highly appreciate you spending the time to leave a review!

**To Rando12:**

I don't want to spoil too much of the story of course, but the Shield Hero and the Red Princess still have a long time to bond before the cat get out of the bag. We haven't even gotten to the Chimera Wave, after all.

As for the Spear Hero... you'll learn how he's fairing pretty soon. Although I don't think canon Malty is any more competent than Motoyasu to begin with.

XD

**To Guest1:**

I definitely enjoy reading over what the theories other people come up with my story, even if they aren't the same as the one I wrote. Hope you'll continue to have a good time with my story!


	22. 19: Head

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Special thanks for Ace-Triad on the SPAG edit! Also big thanks to Angel Wraith for reading my rough draft and provide some feedbacks.**

**Also, special mention to DJman248 for that dragon cave analogy. I loved it so much I had my own twist of it in this chapter.**

**;)**

**More author note at the end for people who are interested to see me blabber some more.**

* * *

It is common knowledge that Legendary Weapons can be used to summon heroes, but not all heroes have self-upgrading Legendary Weapons. Great conflicts and crises often make heroes out of ordinary men, and their stories are sung by the bards around taverns.

Needless to say, there were many heroes in Melromarc with the Great War only less than three decades from the past. Most of them aren't chosen by a Legendary Weapon, but their tales are as famous as any heroes of old.

The Lone Shadows of Melromarc, who waged a shadow war on the Siltvelt Ravens to disrupt their army, with the four riders of Melromarc, serving as the vanguard of the charging Melromarc forces, and their last line of defense in a tactical retreat. The right hand and left fist of the Wand Hero, Father's two lieutenants who help realize all his dazzling maneuvers.

Duke Wales Arc, the heir of House Arc, organized an insurgent movement in Defiant Bay after the fall of New Albion Castle and the death of his family, creating a swamp of rebellion and bogging down a large portion of Siltvelt army in the coastal province.

Prince Joseph Gaul de Gallia, the Mad Tempest of Ousterre, stopped the invading army dead in its tracks. His effort shielded the last Melromarc province away from war, allowing the remaining Melromarc army to regroup and have a permanent base in House Amelia's Golden Coast to stage their eventual counteroffensive.

And in spite of Mein's distaste, she simply can't overlook the role played by her mother, the last surviving member of House Melromarc. The Fire Princess served as a rallying beacon for all the Melromarc resistance, giving everyone hope to reclaim their lost land and glory. She was the only queen other than Queen Evangeline to gain the title of 'Boudicca Reborn', named after the most famous Hibernia warrior queen.

Amongst all the Melromarc war heroes, the Triumvirate stands over all others.

With his right hand and left fist, Father, the Magician of the Battlefield, claimed countless victories against the invading beast with a smaller and weaker army, and it's not only thanks to his legendary wand. He is well known for coming up with unorthodox maneuvers, and his cunning use of the complex terrain to his advantage to misdirect and confuse the enemy. But Father is also a great commander when facing down an opposing army, able to utilize the formation skill to the max yet at the same time controlling his units like a chessmaster. In glorious Melromarc, he is better well known as the nation's Wise Sage King after the war.

Gazelle Diaz Anderson, the Indomitable Beast, the nation's greatest frontline General, is the exactly opposite of Father. He scoffs at the idea of careful consideration when charging into battle. Yet the man seems to have the instinct of a wild beast, able to easily smell out traps and tears out the throat of his prey. But he is mostly known for his strength, able to smash through the fiercest resistance with his great spear, to the point where even the animals of Siltvelt call him 'the Beast'.

And when clever strategy or indomitable strength falters, the boundless faith of the Miracle Maker was there as glorious Melromarc's equalizer. Able to call heaven's blessing down to shine its light over whole armies as if he's the Chief God's chosen, Biscas Balmus was probably one of, if not the most powerful cleric knights throughout the world's history. Coupled with strength that is second only to General Anderson, and his charisma to inspire the troops to forget even death, the former preacher of the Three Heroes was able to turn multiple near defeats into complete victories.

But for the Miracle Maker, the crowning jewel of his achievement was no doubt saving as of yet to be Duke Wales Arc from certain death in the siege of New Albion. As the tales goes, when the heir Wales refused to surrender and was ready to fight to his death, Preacher Biscas Balmus knocked him out, strapped the young heir to his back and managed to carve out a path of blood to safety from the besieging army. His white robe was turned red by the blood of countless beasts by dusk.

**Chapter 19: Head of a Vainglorious Faith**

Mein has to physically hold herself back from shaking like a withered leaf in winter's howl. Even without looking at the Pope, she knows the old man's attention is focused on her.

The first princess of Melromarc wants to run away more than anything else, more desperately than when she was facing the two-headed Wavehound back in the mineshaft. But when she's trapped in this healing chamber so small and sparse of any necessity, it feels so much more like a prison cell.

The only thing she can do is to school her expression into a carefully crafted neutrality, constructed after all the time she's been observing, or dealing with the nobles in her parent's court. She can only hope her excuse of being a 'sleeper agent besides the Shield Demon' manages to get the old man fooled.

And failing that... what else can she do? Claim that she was brainwashed, or even under the demonic influence of the Shield Demon? It would probably work for Father, but Pope Balmus is no doubt an expert in everything related to curses and mind manipulation magic.

There is no way this can end well for her, if she even shows a sliver of weakness beneath her mask.

"No words for your father's old friend? Perhaps I overestimated the intimacy I shared with your family, or maybe, it's because I underestimated the severity of your wound? Well, it does not matter. We should get those cursed wounds of yours looked after right away. We do not want them to leave an even more everlasting impact on the daughter of my old friend... more than it already did, of course." For a while, the only sound in the room is the rambling of the Pope, while his footsteps begin to echo in the small chamber till he stops just behind the princess.

"I was surprised, that's all, Your Eminence." Mein gives a carefully neutral response, not being overly close, but not antagonizing towards the old coot either. "I did not think the Pope of the Three Heroes Church' would be attending my wound. There's surely something more important going on in this hall."

"Ah, there's always things happening in here. Sadly they aren't that important... usually. A few pointless religious debates, the vicars of different provinces trying to act more important than they are. The likes of these fools." Pope Balmus gives a hearty chuckle. He places a firm hand on Mein's good shoulder. "You, on the other hand, you are important. It's only the best treatment for the daughter of my old friend, and comrade-in-arms, of course."

Mein was already aware of the Pope fighting in the Great War with Father and Mother, and the three bringing the country back from ruin together. But she's willing to bet her entire jewelry stash that this old snake oil salesman isn't as friendly towards her family as he's showing.

The hand leaves her shoulder, and the Pope of the Three Heroes Church slowly walks his way so the two of them come face to face. The old man's eyes are closed behind his twin spectacles and his benevolent, grandfatherly smile. This doesn't mean he's blind. In fact, there's rumors about him mastering some kind of advanced Miracle which gives him inner eyes. A special perception that not only lets him see those around him without eyes, but to pierce his sight right into the truth through all lies and deceptions.

It sounds more like the crazy ramble of a drunken roob to Mein. But now there are only two of them in this small room, so the first princess truly realizes for the first time why the grandfatherly old man in front of her is one of the Triumvirate.

This is of course, not the first time she sees the Pope of the Three Heroes' Church. It's not the first time she talked face to face with him either. But previously she only saw him in the palace, usually with her family, nobles, or guards and servants around. Now that they are in a small room where the Pope's attention is solely focused on Mein, the princess in disguise finally realized just how ... _big_ he is, for the lack of a better word.

Big, not as in physically imposing, although the Pope is certainly no slouch in that department. Biscas Balmus stands tall and confident like a statue, with broad shoulders that seems to defy the almost seventy summers he already spent on the soil of Medea. No, when he stands in front of Mein, it feels like the Pope of the Three Heroes Church somehow manages to fill the entire room with his presence. Like he can simply close his hand, and have the first princess trapped in his palm for as long as he wishes to.

And that is the thing she is going up against.

"Now, tell me, my child. After spending two weeks with the Shield, what do you think of the young man?" Another smile cracks on the Pope's face. Mein feels something crack inside of her as well.

_Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT! What should she tell him?_

She obviously can't tell him nothing - that would all but admit her lie of acting as a sleeper agent besides the Shield Hero for the Pope and Father. But she can't tell him too much either - not unless she wants to throw away everything she's been working for... and literally bled for, at this point.

"The Shield Demon is... cunning. He's able to make quite a number of acute observations that'll fly over the head of a less perceptive man. Back in the first week, we encountered a group of animals claiming they are the envoys of Siltvelt. The Shield Demon turned their offer to bring him back to Siltvelt down, because he realized the move is too risky... and he also figured out the Siltvelt animals wanted to exploit him somehow." Mein gives it some thought, and decided to tell what happened with the Siltvelt rats to the Pope. While the event was... impactful to their journey, it ultimately didn't cause too much consequence, except for Naofumi getting some demi-human slaves into his party.

The Pope nods his head patiently, but does not say anything back. It appears he wants something more. Presumably something more tangible, than an event happened over a week ago.

"He's also... resourceful, and dare I say it, ambitious. When the good people of Melromarc Castle is turning against him, he started to build his base of power outside the city walls, where the farmers, miners, and lumberjacks are still more open to the Faith of Four." After a moment of careful consideration, Mein decided to give some ambiguous recount of what happened in Lute. Telling this to the Pope can be dangerous, since Lute is barely a day away from the capital... and the Cathedral of the Three, by extension.

On the other hand, they haven't really been covering up their work in Lute village either. Even the villagers said they will begin to spread works of her Naofumi's kindness to everyone who visit them. So it won't be a secret for very long even if she chooses to say nothing about it.

"Good, good! This is all good information to have on our cunning, resourceful, and ambitious interloper." The grandfatherly Pope's smile stretches wide as he nods along. "But not really what I was looking for. I should phrase my question better ... Tell me, my child. What is the young man to you, personally?"

DAMNIT! He's not distracted by her information. He's looking for a declaration of allegiance!

"He's the enemy of our nation, and our faith of course. Every man, woman, and children of glorious Melromarc should dedicate themselves to stand against the Demon of Shield, and his band of animal sycophants."

"I did not ask you to recite the doctrine of our most draconian sect, my child. But perhaps, I should expected that. How should I expect the truth from the others, when I kept my intentions hidden?" The Pope chuckles again, he puts his hand behind his back and begin to pace around the room. "Let me tell you what I think of not only our current young interloper, but all the previous ones who carry the Legendary Shield as well. I respect them. Even if I do not agree with their actions or methods, the dedication to protect the weak is something to be revered. Out of all four Legendary Heroes throughout history, the Shield Hero embodies this sentiment the most. That is why they have more than earned my respect, despite my current position."

_What!?_

Did the Pope of the Three Heroes Church, their shepherd and spiritual leader, just admit his respect to the faith's devil figure in front of her?

Why did he reveal something to her that can come back and paint himself a heretic? Is he trying to mislead and manipulate her? But for what purpose? Surely, the spiritual leader of glorious Melromarc does not need to convince a princess for anything, especially the one who is clearly in a weaker position from assuming the throne.

"Even the King of Rape?" Mein hears herself talk before her brain even processed the question. She wants to slap herself for being led by the nose by the Pope's surprising revelation, but she obviously can't take the question back now.

"Ah, yes. The King of Rape, the easy-to-use example to rebuke any claim of the Shield Hero's validity. Especially when he stands opposed to the Martyr of the Bow, the greatest Bow Hero throughout the ages." The Pope turns back to face Mein once again. There is something to his smile that makes it look less condescending and almost solemn. "To claim he was nothing but an animal was disrespecting both himself, and the legacy of Master Shirou. People love to forget that Master Shirou's best friend was Mikage before he became the man known as the King of Rape."

Mein doesn't know what to say to the Pope, who seems to be pouring out his heart to her. So she simply looks at the much older man pacing around the room and let him continue his monologue. She briefly debates making a run for it while Pope Balmus is distracted, but knows she won't make it far.

"Master Shirou felt every part the larger than life hero from ancient legends back when I was a foolish child, blindly following in his footsteps, and worshipping the ground he steps on." The Pope looks down at the golden triangle shaped crest on his robe and shakes his head. "Shame I grew old before I got a chance to grow wise. But now, with almost sixty summers and winters behind me, I finally see the truth behind Master Shirou, Mikage, Kazuto and Makoto. When we see our summoned saviors from another world, we automatically assume them to be heroes, or villains. But what they are really consists of nothing more than confused young men, or boys trapped in a world that makes no sense to them."

Mein lets her mind ponder back to the actions of her Naofumi. While he definitely has shown a lot of traits that fit the textbook definition of a hero, at other times he truly does look more like a confused boy who she wants to simply pull into a tight embrace and tell him that everything will be okay in the end.

Even if the words are lies.

"Mikage Mikami, in particular - I obviously did not meet him as soon as he was summoned by those Siltvelt sorcerers, since I only joined Master Shirou's party after his visit to Melromarc. But looking back into my memory ... he was a deeply troubled young man, more than what those animals from Siltvelt could have done to him. I suspect he went through a lot of hardship even back in his home world. After all, what kind of twenty-year old would tell Master Shirou things such as 'a world where everyone lives happily, is a world where no one is happy', or 'with greater power comes greater evil, and thus the most responsible thing one in power _can_ do is to be the lesser evil'? But he was only that, a deeply troubled man. Not a born tyrant, and not a demon."

Mein feels like her head is going blank. Once again, she fails to process why the Pope of the Three Heroes' Church would openly tell her something that's borderline blasphemous to his own faith, which she can use to blackmail him. But then, she realizes they are in a sealed room without any witnesses. When it's the world of a princess' word against the revered Miracle Maker of the Triumvirate, it doesn't take a genius to figure out who the masses would choose to believe.

It still does not explain why he's telling her this. Is it what he truly feels, or is it a lie for the pure reason to solely unbalance her? While she certainly feels like falling over her stool now, it still doesn't tell her what the Pope is trying to achieve with her.

"It is... interesting to hear what happened from the last Wave of Catastrophe, from someone who fought with a previous Legendary Hero, Your Eminence. But pardon my question... why are you telling me all of this?" Mein tries to keep her voice steady despite her tongue seemingly trying to resist the command in her head.

"Why, I have lived through almost seventy summers and winters on this land, my child. Is it so hard to believe I simply want to talk your ear off?" The grandfatherly smile is back on the Pope's face as he turns back to look at Mein. His smile did not reach his eyes. "But you are right, of course. I want to show that you can trust me, by telling you one of the biggest secrets I have kept close to my heart. Because my next big question will require your honesty. What do you think would happen to glorious Melromarc, now that my old friend has went ahead and summoned all Four Legendary Heroes?"

A crusade from the rest of the world declared on their nation, assuming the Wave of Catastrophe doesn't wipe everyone out first?

"Cal Mira Island is declared neutral ground by past heroes, so it's less likely there will be bloodshed involved with your mother and sister. But at the same time, I fail to foresee the Queen's haste return. And when a ruler is away from her nation, lots of things can simply... happen."

Mein feels like chewing her finger once again, but she does not want to make any sudden movements while being stared at by the Pope. She settles for chewing the inside of her lip instead.

"On the other hand, I can see Queen Mirellia managing to send Princess Melty back to us in the near future. Possibly to let her join hands with one of the Four Heroes to further secure her claim for the throne for any... possible unfortunate incident. But while Queen Mirellia is certainly wise for her age, I think she's wrong on her choice of successor."

Mein blinks her eyes at the Pope. Did the old man just do what she think he did? Meddling in the succession of royalty?

Does the man have a death wish? Granted, the currently still incognito princess has no power to deliver punishment on behalf of her mother. But any one playing the game of thrones knows that meddling in the choice of a royal successor is one of the highest risks they can take.

Surely the spiritual leader of glorious Melromarc doesn't need to expose himself to the most danger. Unless there is something much bigger he's aiming after.

The Pope seems to be unaware of Mein's thoughts, as he continues his monologue. "Princess Melty is honest, just and compassionate, all good traits to have for an administrator. But therein lies the misconception of our Queen. The ability to administrate the land and its people is a good trait for a ruler, yes, but it's not the most important trait to look for in an heir. The land of glorious Melromarc is vast enough for a ruler to work herself into an early grave if she tries to do everything herself. No, a true leader for us is someone who can sit down with the squabbling nobility, listen to their self-serving and inane ramble, and convince them to put down their differences and do what she wants."

The old man walks back to stand in front of Mein, bearing his entire presence down on her as he grips her good shoulder once again. "In that, you are decidedly the better candidate, Princess Malty S Melromarc. Now, I ask you again, my child. What is the Shield Hero to you, personally?"

Mein feels like her breath is caught in her throat, she can barely stay conscious. Did the Pope of the Three Heroes' Church all but declared his intention to put his stack of behind _her_, and not her self-righteous, bratty younger sister?

When the Pope of the Three Heroes' Church walks into this room, Mein feels like she's trapped inside a dragon's cave with its master. But with this sharp turn of events ... it's more like the dragon just wants to have tea with her, and maybe offer her whatever she fancies from his treasure hoard. If the Pope is being sincere ... she can easily claim what should have been rightfully hers with the most powerful group of glorious Melromarc behind her.

But she begins to think deeper after her initial excitement. In particular, what her Naofumi said about Equivalent Exchange rings in her ear. If the Pope is willing to give so much to her, what is he asking for return?

Regardless, she needs to tread lightly with her answer. One wrong syllable, and the Pope retracting his support for her will be the last worry.

"No price is too great to pay when one plays the game of thrones. You either win, or you become the bone that build its foundation. I intend to win the game, unlike my naive sister." Mein looks into the Pope's eyes and gives an ambiguous sounding answer that announces her allegiance. "But if you are willing to forgive me for asking, Your Eminence, what do I have to give up in return?"

"Why, what do you think I want anything in return? I was the disciple of Master Shirou Emiya after all. Am I not allowed to do what I think is right for the good of our glorious nation?"

"With all due respect, Your Eminence, you can't gain anything without sacrificing something in return. To gain, something equal in value must first be given. The law of equivalent exchange."

"You are indeed the child of the Red Queen and her Wise Sage King, despite what's said by ignorant fools." The Pope's smile seems to finally reach the corner of his closed eyes as he retracts his hand. "While Her Grace, Queen Mirellia, has shown great wisdom in working with my faith during the reconstruction of Melromarc, there are also lots of much needed changes she wasn't willing to undergo due to some kind of... misplaced sense of guilt. It is the greatest wish for an old man like me, to see how the future ruler can go about ... _rectifying_ those."

Translation: I want to have more real power in day to day operation of this country than a fancier title.

She was well aware the title of 'Pope' is not the usual title granted to the leader of a religious faction. It used to belong to the supreme ruler of the old Theocracy of Romalia. The title was a reward for all the achievements and contribution Biscas Balmus had given to glorious Melromarc, which should by all rights, give him the same authority as Father, the King Regent.

But the reality is he has very little actual power in the court of Melromarc. Father has effectively done the job of the country's former Prime Ministers by overseeing all the major decisions, while the individual Ministers run the business of their specific department. It's not hard to imagine the Pope wants to have a hand in real decision making of the country's policy, and not just as the spiritual leader of her people.

What he wants to use those powers for, now that is the important question. Will the Pope be satiated by the stewardship of the nation, or will he want even more after that? Will he turn the royal family into his own puppet, or even turning glorious Melromarc into a Theocracy like Romalia of the old kingdoms?

Mein knows better than to ask for more when she's at a fierce disadvantage. The current situation only calls for one response.

"I'm sure there will be further discussions in those matters, if the most... unfortunate disaster befalls glorious Melromarc. I am still young, my little sister even more so. We will need someone seasoned and experienced to serve as our wise mentor and advisor, so that we don't steer our country off a cliff."

"As I was saying, your mother did not give you enough credit, my child."

"About that, Your Eminence... why does Mother want my younger sister to succeed her? Even if she's simply blind to my qualities, surely Father would have reminded her?"

"Even the greatest of us have our faults, of course. Just like our summoned saviors. As for Queen Mirellia … well, it's not my place to tell you her story. But one can say she's a slave to her own past mistakes. Ask her about the 'bloodstained princess' next time you talk with her, it's a rather enlightening tale."

The title alone tells Mein not to mention a breath of this question to Mother.

"Now that our discussion is finished, let us move to the healing part." The Pope takes the vial of holy water and begin to apply them over Mein's wounded face and shoulder. He offers a chant of prayer as his hand is engulfed in holy light. "I offer my prayer to our Chief God of Commerce, Culinary arts, and Healing. May His coin turn the world around, food nurture our souls, and medicine heal our bodies. We thank Him from the bottom of our heart, for He forever shields us from the chaos of the Wave, His mercy and compassion shine down on His faithful children, and His wrath and vengeance befall our enemies."

The princess feels a warmth to her cheek and shoulder. It gradually turns into a refreshing coolness on her wound, making them numb rather than biting hot. She looks down at her shoulder first, and carefully run a finger around her cloth. It does not hurt like something is digging into her flesh and bone anymore.

"You should make a full recovery in a few days, my child, but I recommend you not overexert yourself till the next Wave. You don't want to hurt your recovering shoulder in a more mundane way, after all." The Pope takes a step back and silently looks at the princess. His visage is carefully schooled into that kind, benevolent grandfatherly image once again. "Think over what we talked about as you travel with the Shield Hero."

"What would be expected of me? As a sleeper agent besides him, of course."

"You been doing a fine job as is, aside from being wounded by a monster from the Wave. Very unfortunate, that. I'm sure you will know what to do when the time comes." The Pope simply nods at her once, his smile deepens as he seems to withdraw into his own mind and memories once again. "A shame I can never work with Shield Heroes, despite my respect to them. At the end, death will be the only resolution between us."

Mein quickly, but quietly slips off her seat. She gives one last look at the Miracle Maker before she silently tips her way over to the door and opens it. She sees the face of the four eyed witch again.

_"You."_

"Yes, me." Sister Amelia narrows her eyes at the princess and points down the hall. She smirks at the now treated princess. "I am to guide you back to the Shield Demon. Hope you don't gain any new souvenirs from those Wavespawn."

Mein feels a raging fire begin to jump up from her chest into her head. She took the abuse this four-eyed witch levelled at her before, when she was anxious about her fate. But she's not going to keep turning the other cheek now that she received her treatment, and manages to pull the wool over the Pope's eyes for now. "At least I am making my own destiny, unlike you. And yet you still dare to call yourself an Amelia."

"What are you getting at?" The Witch in the holy cloth narrows her eyes at Mein.

"You aren't a Haven, the bastard branch of House Amelia. Yet you are working in the clergy, not managing your own land. I'm guessing your parents didn't pass you anything, and you couldn't even secure a husband for a political alliance. So the only thing left for you is to either work for one of the businesses owned by House Amelia, or join the clergy like a bastard. Guess you took the easy way out. But honestly, if I were you, I would not even bother to wear my name. It's more of a mark of shame than a badge of honor at this point." Mein sneers down at Sister Amelia, whose eyes are jumping in anger at this point.

"This way!" Sister Amelia turns on her heel just when Mein wonders if the witch would strike her. They walk silently through the silent corridor, eventually reaching the hall of the Dragon Hourglass once again.

Mein hears the instruction of the Preacher before she saw her Naofumi.

"Power is power for Wizardry school of magic. But for Miracles, power is only as good as your focus. We cleric knights derive our power from our faith to our deities, not the Aether between the endless cosmos like the wizards. Clear your mind, and sharpen your willpower to connect yourself to the celestial sphere. If you truly believe in the wall's strength, it will be impenetrable. If you begin to doubt, it will falter."

Both the middle aged preacher, and the young man from another world are sitting on the floor. Preacher Logarius looks tranquil, while beadlike sweat is running down Naofumi's hair and face like a flurry. The young man's body is glowing with a faint, but unmistakable golden shimmer.

Mein isn't an expert on Miracle with herself having stronger affinity with Fire sphere Wizardry magic. But she knows that a golden shine tends to be much stronger than the common white light for Miracle users. It's not a stretch to imagine her Naofumi also has strong affinity with Miracles, if his Wizardry affinity is towards healing and fortification.

Mein notices the new shield on Naofumi's arm, a white cloth shield with the Golden Triangle of the Three in the middle. A shield unlocked by a Three Heroes Church ivory talisman they use as their focus to cast Miracles? It seems like someone either sold, or donated a talisman to her Naofumi so he can take a quick impromptu lesson from the surprisingly accommodating Preacher.

Naofumi lets out a pained grunt as he collapses back onto the floor, the shimmer around his body fade away into nothing. "It's harder than it looked. Maybe I'm no good at casting Miracles?"

It's clear the attempted cast has failed, if Mein can't even tell he's trying to heal someone, create a barrier around himself, or force push the preacher into a wall. The preacher's word implies he was trying to cast some kind of barrier spell, but the wall analogy tends to be the common go-to example for beginner Miracle classes.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Shield Hero. You did exceptionally well for a first lesson. Most students can't even bring out the golden light in their first try." The preacher turns around to see Mein approaching, his scarred face turning into an admittedly scary looking smile. "Ah, it seems like your companion has returned."

Mein wonders if this will be what other people think of her, whenever she tries to look friendly from now on.

"Mein! You're okay!" The preacher's word makes Naofumi ignore his obvious fatigue and jumps onto his feet, as the Shield Hero wobbles for a second. He manages to catch his footing, partially thanks to Raphtalia quickly pushing herself against him. The young man quickly jogs his way to her and opens his arm like he's about to pull her into a tight embrace. The Shield Hero manages to catch himself a breath away from Mein.

It's hard to say why he stopped. Is it because he doesn't want to hug Mein due to himself drenched in his own sweat? Or is he afraid to make Mein's wound worse?

"I am fine, Master Naofumi. Thank you for your concern." Mein quickly closes her arms around Naofumi instead and rests her head on his neck, not minding the sweat of his odor. She whispers into his ear. "Let us leave quickly, Master Naofumi. We don't want to take more risks, and run into any more draconian members of the Three Heroes' Church."

"Yeah, let's do that." Naofumi nods his head and whispers quietly back to her. Mein feels his head turn, possibly towards the preacher. "Guess we'll be leaving now. Thank you for all your help, Preacher."

"Once again, no thanks is necessary. I am only doing what was preached by my faith. Your companion is back in good health, and you began learning the path of Miracles because you paid the price for both."

Mein gives a bow at the deceptively fair preacher to show her appreciation. She quickly follows the Shield Hero, his two demi-human slaves, the boy from Lute, and their guardsman escort out of the hall of the Dragon Hourglass, and the entrance hall. Her mind is still mostly on the rather strange encounter she had with the Pope when she hears her Naofumi calls out. "Amagi, Kawasumi? You guys are here for holy water too?"

Mein looks up from Naofumi's shoulder. Sure enough, the Sword and the Bow Heroes are both at the foot of the cathedral. The Sword Hero is by his lonesome, while the Bow Hero is with his usual entourage.

"What are you talking about, Iwatani? Ren and I are here to check the Dragon Hourglass, to see the exact time we have left before the next Wave." The Bow Hero raises one of his eyebrows at Naofumi.

"Oh. You can do that?" That was Naofumi's rather eloquent response.

"Yes? Didn't you know it from your game ..." The Sword Hero gives a quick nudge on the Bow Hero's shoulder. The boy turns to the equally young Sword Hero before patting his head. "Oh, right. You only have a book in your world. Sorry, I forgot. Anyways, in Dimension Wave you check the timer of the next wave of boss battles through Dragon Hourglass. Same thing with Brave Star Online when Ren needs to check when the next event raid happens."

"I see..." Naofumi nods his head as Raphtalia quickly hands him two pouches. He smiles and run his fingers through the raccoon girl's hair and ear again.

Someone should probably tell him about the significance of what he's been doing to the poor girl. Then again... the raccoon girl seems to genuinely begin to enjoy having her ears played by the Shield Hero by this point. She would probably not simply close her eyes and smile when Naofumi does that, if she feels uncomfortable.

The raccoon girl is settling into the role of being the Shield Hero's lover, while Mein herself recently got disfigured. Great, everything is just going great!

Can she rely on the possible alliance with the Pope of the Three Heroes? Or is it a trap?

Naofumi takes the pouches from Raphtalia and walks to the two younger heroes as they walk up the grand staircase of the Cathedral. "Here you go, the newest batches of healing potions I made. They are stronger than the ones I give out before."

"Thanks, they aren't too helpful for my ranged fighting style, but my followers will appreciate them." Mein can see the armored mustachioed knight scoffing behind the Bow Hero. Well, the fool can refuse the kindness of her Naofumi and bleed to death himself, for all she cares!

The silent Sword Hero silently takes the pouch without looking at Naofumi. He seems to find her hiding behind the Shield Hero more interesting. "What was it you said about holy water, Iwatani?"

"Oh, that." Naofumi doesn't seem to mind the Sword Hero's lack of attention on himself. The Shield Hero quickly gives an apologetic look back to Mein before looking back at the two younger heroes again. "Be careful with the monsters from the Wave. They apparently cause cursed wounds on their victims if the healing isn't strong enough. We … we found out the hard way."

"Oh." Bow Hero seems to finally realize Mein was hiding her face from them. He lowers his gaze and dips his head down for a second. "My condolences."

Despite his body language, his casual way of speaking reveals his failure to understand the grave nature of Mein's situation.

"I see, it's unfortunate, but it happens to people who are under levelled and under prepared. Maybe I should leave my party behind the wall in the coming Wave in that case. It'll be hard for me to keep track of them amid the chaos." The Sword Hero's gaze finally leaves Mein. The princess can only alleviate her anger at the boy's bluntness by gnawing her own finger.

"Where is your party anyways?" Naofumi once again brush away the possibly unintended jab at him. "They aren't hurt, are they?"

"No, I sent them on an errand when they couldn't keep up with me. Should be getting our rooms at the inn for tonight."

"Any one of you know where Kitamura is? One of the villagers from where I was staying said he's around here somewhere. I might as well give him his share of the potions too."

"Oh yeah. About Kitamura. Listen, you should be careful with..." Bow Hero is about to say something when he's interrupted by a commotion on the Heroes' Square. Apparently, people are angrily shouting and leaping out of the way of black filorial dashing madly toward the Cathedral of the Three.

A runaway racer from his stables burning some excessive energy? No, upon closer inspection the first princess realizes it's actually Gaston's personal steed Wolfgang. And sure enough, on top of the big bird is both the hunter, and the flamboyant Spear Hero. His fire red cloak and blond ponytail flapping in the wind.

Wolfgang makes a hard break in front of the Grand Staircase as the Spear Hero leaps off his back. He runs up the staircase like a raging firestorm, taking two steps at time. Naofumi walks down towards the Spear Hero while holding another pouch in front of him. "Oh, here you are, Kitamura. This is your share of po-"

Without a single word, the Spear Hero socks Naofumi right in the face. Sending him fly up the stairs and crashing onto the granite base of the Cathedral. The potion bottles fly out of the pouch and glitter in the sunlight like tossed flowers for a brief moment, before they shatter onto the ivory colored stairs.

The Spear Hero does not seem to be finished, as he runs towards Naofumi and wordlessly picks the Shield Hero up by his collar and pulls his fist back again.

"What the hell!? What are you doing, Kitamura!?" The Bow Hero seems to be the first one to shake himself out of the daze caused by the Spear Hero's sudden display of aggression towards his fellow hero. He quickly charges forward and begins grappling with the Spear Hero's pulled back arm. "Iwatani was trying to be nice to you, and you just decked him!"

"That was for Mein! She saved Iwatani from the frame-up, and he couldn't even protect her!" The Fool of Spear begins howling at the top of his lung.

Yes, why don't you start announcing to the world that the first princess of Melromarc is now some disfigured package of damaged goods? Maybe someone should give him a voice amplification spell too, while he's at it!

The Spear Fool, on the other hand, is completely ignorant of his mistake. He continues to struggle against the Bow Hero and Sword Hero who by now has joined the Bow Hero's attempt to separate the Spear and the Shield. "You can't attack for shit with your low ATK, so all you can do is defend. And you can't even protect the girl who saved you from becoming a criminal! If you aren't going to take good care of his companion, maybe you should pass them to someone who will!"

"Damn it, stop being a child and act your age, Kitamura! Bad things and accidents happen!" The Sword Hero's word sadly fall to deaf ears as the Spear Fool continues to struggle against the two younger heroes to punch and kick at Naofumi. It looks like the heroes will make a spectacle, and a joke of themselves in front of the grand Cathedral of Three.

Then, an armored hand seems to come out of nowhere. The owner of the hand drags the Spear Hero back like he's a hapless little baby filorial, and tosses the fool over his shoulder into the ground with a loud thud. "That is enough! Do not profane this hallowed ground if you are going to act like drunken roobs!"

Mein finally manages to bring her attention to the grey haired knight in full heavy plate armor now that her attention is no longer focused on the tangled limbs that once made up the four Cardinal Heroes. Carrying a giant saber with a golden disk embedded in its blade behind his back, lines of age crawl over his face like a spider web, his once black hair and beard now ash grey just like his nickname. Yet the mountain of a man easily wears a giant set of heavy titanite armor over his body that'll crush a lesser man half his age.

This was Tirion Fordring the Ash Bringer, Lord Commander of the Knight Templar of the Three Heroes Church. Being the cousin of the late Lord Seatto, the old paladin is often contributed as the real ruler of the Ivory Pass due to the former Lord Paramount's immense unpopularity even amongst the other noble houses within the pass.

"The four of you are supposed to act as role models for the young. If you can't live up to it, don't make a public display on holy ground! Go back to whatever rough bars you crawl out of!" The Lord Commander crosses his arms in front of his chest as he chastises not only the Fool of the Spear, but the rest of the heroes as well.

The Spear Hero seems to slowly recover back from the suplex delivered by the Ash Bringer. He manages to slowly rises up to a half sit while looking at Mein in the eyes, all the while taking some hard breaths. "Miss Mein... you agree with me, right? You want to be with a Hero... who takes good care of his companions."

It occurs to Mein that she should do something now everyone's attention is drawn on her by the Fool of the Spear.

"Please, do not fight because of what happened to me, heroes. Our world can only be saved by your cooperation, not by antagonizing each other." She walks to Naofumi again and slowly helps him stand back to his feet. "What happened to me is not the fault of Master Naofumi."

"I see ... you're lucky, Iwatani, to have someone loyal like Mein." The Spear Clown slowly crawls up by himself, using his weapon almost like a walking stick to help him stand. "If he screws up more ... you'll always have a place in my party, Miss Mein."

The Fool of the Spear gives Mein one last look before he turns around, before slowly hobbling away.

"What caught his panties in a knot?" Naofumi wipes some blood away from his mouth and looks at the Bow Hero. "You said something about him before that, Kawasumi?"

"You haven't heard of it huh?" The young boy tears his eyes away from the Spear Hero to look at Naofumi.

"Heard what?"

"His whole party left him shortly after we separated. He's been fighting by himself, for the most part." The Sword Hero helpfully reply back to Naofumi.

"Is that right?" Naofumi's eyes meet with the Sword Hero for a short moment before he looks away. "I think I understand his reaction now. I mean, it's not cool how he punched me in the face. But I kind of understand why he did it."

"You shouldn't have just taken this one lying down, Iwatani. Kitamura had no right to attack you. He should've at least apologized." The Bow Hero is the one to reply back to the Shield Hero's statement.

Naofumi stays silently, his eyes following the Spear Hero slowly disappearing into the crowd of Heroes' Squire. "He's not wrong. I should've protected Mein better."

The Bow Hero's eyes are fixed on Naofumi, as he gives a light tap on the Shield Hero's shoulder with his fist. "Well, take better care of Mein from now on. Kitamura was right about _one_ thing though - loyal companions like her deserve better."

"I will."

Mein's eye falls down to the shattered glass vials which contained the healing potion. They are slowly draining down the granite staircase now that their vessels are shattered, never to be put back.

**Omake: Folly of the Wise King**

He paces around his reading room in anxiety, making a trampled circle on the expansive carpet. The last time he felt like this was back when Mirellia gave birth to Melty. Now, one member of his family is in danger once again, and he is just as helpless as the man from almost twenty five years ago.

What is the prestige of being the Hero of the Wand, or the Wise Sage King of Melromarc good for if he can't even protect his own family?

"His Eminence, Pope Biscas Balmus of the Three Heroes' Church is here to see you, Your Grace." The muffled sound of his attendant calls out through the door.

"Send him in." His eyes is ready to bore a whole through the door as it opens, and in came his brother in arms who bled together with him on countless battlefields. Someone he considers him to be closer to family, than the pig wearing the crown of Faubley who is connected to him through nothing more than the water of their mother's womb. "Biscas, old friend. I received your messenger. You have urgent news regarding my elder daughter?"

"Yes, Aultcray. I meet the first princess earlier today in the Cathedral. You'll want to sit down for this." The Pope of the Three Heroes' Church did not bother to put on his usual smile. It speaks about the gravity of the situation when Biscas forgoes the usual pleasantries. "Princess Malty arrived with the Shield Demon at my door seeking treatment. No doubt they would not come unless they exhausted all other resources. I'm sorry to inform you this old friend... but your elder daughter suffers from the cursed wound of the Wave."

"How bad?"

The Pope look away from his expectant stare. "Most of her left shoulder and her left face... she's also missing an ear as well. I'm sorry, old friend."

The entire room would have exploded through his anger induced mana outburst... but all he manages to let out is some colorful light. "I'll KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"Not in your current weakened state, old friend." The Pope takes a quick step forward and pats him on the shoulder.

"Yes, you are right... but we should do something to bring Malty back fast. The Shield Demon clearly does not take good care of her!" He begin to furiously pace on his carpet with renewed vigor. Yes, Malty clearly belongs in the safety of her home, not playing vagabond with a careless demon in disguise!

"It is your call of course, since it's your daughter we are talking about. But I advise against making any drastic moves. Think about it Aultcray - what's happening with the Shield Demon and Malty? He has not tried to make a power play even with the first princess in his party yet." The Pope sits down in one of his armchairs and begin to run circles in his hair with a finger. "That means he either does not know the true identity of 'Mein of Samphor', or he knows the truth but has no way to prove her identity. If you announce to everyone the true identity of your daughter, you give the Shield Demon all the leverage he need to dip his claw into Melromarc's court, and to blackmail you."

"You are right, old friend! Thank you for being my voice of reason in this trying time!" He forces himself to sit down as well, and tries to comb through his brain to find a solution to the predicament he made himself. "You talked with my daughter. How is she fairing, aside from her recent injuries? Does she seems like she's being controlled by the Shield Demon?"

"There is no immediate sign of any kind of mind control, the slave seal is also missing from her skin. But we can't rule the possibility out. It could be something more sinister, this is the Demon of Shield we are talking about, of course." The Pope opens his eyes and looks at him. "It could be the Imperius Seal created by the King of Rape. That evil invention has the ability to completely rewrite a person's perception to reality, after all."

"Can we not use this against him, denounce him as a heretic and fake hero for dabbing into the taboo?"

The Pope closes his eyes and let his head drop down. A rare defeatist sign coming from the Miracle Maker. "It'll be hard to prove his usage of the mind altering slave seal. Especially with my position as the Pope of the Three Heroes' Church. The animals from Siltvelt, Shiltfreeden, and even those fools from Faubley can dispute the claim on the account of me persecuting the Shield Demon due to religious differences."

He closes his eyes while feeling the shattering pain in his head. He remembers the day when those Siltvelt beasts arrived in their peaceful little village. How life slowly leaves Henrietta while he holds her in his arms.

It's happening right in front of his eyes again with Malty, and even worse, he is the one to solely blame for the predicament his daughter is caught in. "Why is my family the ones suffering when I'm the one who made mistakes? The Chief God should take me away, not my daughter. I already outlived one of my children."

"... I'm sorry, old friend." Biscas turns his head away to look out the window.

Ah, he's no doubt remembering his own share of tragedy from the war with the animals. Seeing the orphans one has been taking cared of turned into breeding stocks for those savage animals... it's enough to break a man.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Biscas. It's the fault of the Shield Demon, and his pet animals. We would have both been happier living in that mountain village with children playing around our rocking chairs, and not as the King and Pope of glorious Melromarc." He takes a bottle of champagne out of his safe box, pops open the stopper and pours two shots. One for himself, and one for the Pope of the Three Heroes' Church. He carries the glass to the pious old man, and set it down. "The drink is the only improvement."

"Too right you are, old friend." Biscas lets out a hearty laugh and takes over the glass. He takes a light sip and looks back again. "Neither of us asked for the burden of power, but we can only carry them to the best of our abilities, now that they are placed upon us. My hands are tied due to perceived bias from my position, but there is something I can do. Do you remember our initial plan to deal with the Shield Demon?"

"Accuse him of rape, and denounce him as a heretic through your connection with the Faith of Four? That plan is in tatters now after the demon brainwashed my daughter."

"Only the first half, old friend. I already wrote a letter to Lord Emon. As the High Inquisitor for the Church of Four, nobody will doubt his word if he's the one who condemns the Shield Demon. He should be on his way from Faubley as we speak." The smile from the Pope almost has a sinister tune now.

"You mean Emon the Fair? Yes! With his reputation, even the animals from Siltvelt can't deny his judgment as biased! With his help, we'll be able to save my daughter from the Shield Demon for sure!"

He looks out of the window as the sun begin to set down along the horizon, giving the heavy sky a red tint just like the Wave of Catastrophe. Another day is ending now, and hopefully the next day can be more hopeful while he still draws breath. He is lucky to have such good friends in his time of is common knowledge that Legendary Weapons can be used to summon heroes, but not all heroes have self-upgrading Legendary Weapons. Great conflicts and crises often make heroes out of ordinary men, and their stories are sung by the bards around taverns.

* * *

**End Note:**

IS YOUR EXPECTATION SUBVERTED YET~?

Shameless and tasteless joke on internet meme aside, this chapter is the one I was most eager to get to even when I started doing my major rewrite around chapter six. I'm just crossing my fingers my subversion of the Pope's characterization came out as a good subversion, and not TLJ, or D&D subversion.

Thought up some additional character themes:

Raphtalia - We Survive (Variable Geo Neo)

Trash - The Stains of Time (Metal Gear Rising: Revengance)

Pope (Not Armstrong) Balmus - Collective Consciousness (Metal Gear Rising: Revengance)

Now, onto some guests review replies.

**To Guests**

I am so sorry for both the slow update... and the even slower pacing of my story. While I didn't give an official genre definition, my first priority for this story is an interpersonal drama revolved around a smarter than canon Malty, which is why I choose to have a deliberate slow pacing where all the events have a point in shaping the character's interaction. So, yes, while I recognize this particular shortcoming of my story, it's also kind of the point. I'm just hoping the premise of a Malty who act practical instead of pointlessly sadistic can at least be entertaining to some people.

Who is Maple?

**To Rando12**

Hope this chapter answered your big questions in a satisfying way. Regarding Motoyasu, people who read my 'Spear and Shield' one-shot already know he's my favorite character (and the only one who I think is consistently written well through out the whole canon story), so he's definitely not out of the game yet despite what's revealed in this chapter. But just because he's my favorite, doesn't mean I'm going to have everything easy for him.

I love to torment the characters I hate, and the character I love equally. Guess that's why I wanted to write a story about Malty of all people.

XD

**To Guest1**

Glad you enjoyed the additional world building I put into this story! I want to try and come up with something to make the hero worshiping feels like a tangible part of RotSH world's culture, and not just a convenient plot device. So I took some inspiration from various sources. You probably noticed I took heavy inspiration from the Four Houses of Hogwarts except Ravenclaw.

As for historical battle sites... I admit I don't have a lot of plan for that. Since while I'm doing a lots of my own stuff, I don't want to create something that flat out contradict the history of canon RotSH if I can help it either, unless the change is supposed to serve bigger narrative purpose.

**To Halo**

I have no plan to actually write a prequel due to two major reasons. First, I like the idea of the past is not completely defined, so based on conflicting recount of information from older people, everyone can come up with their own theory about the last generation and they are all valid.

And the second, bigger reason. Much of my plan of the past revolves around a pitch by Comrade Broseph before his mysterious disappearance. While I do have his general outline, if I end up doing the story it would unarguably be very different from his original vision (because unlike him being a massive FATE fan, I have no knowledge of the franchise). And I find that to be pretty disrespectful to him, who obviously put a lot of effort into thinking how it would connect with Ambition.

The one thing I am comfortable in sharing with everyone is Mikage Mikami's backstory before he was summoned, since it's the same as his direct inspiration Hyuin Mikage. I'm assuming that's how it's supposed to spell, but I'm a Japanese spelling hack so I'm very likely wrong. It's written as 御影 日阴 in that Persona fanfiction I read in Chinese, for anyone who actually know Japanese.

Basically, unlike Naofumi who is mostly ignored by his parents, Mikage suffers constant mental abuse from his mother and little sister, who constantly berates him and make him feel worthless. Which is how he got his extremely cynical personality. He also never know who, or even what his father was like so he had no strong positive male role model to follow.

**To DiscipleOfErebos**

Thank you very much for your kind words! Glad to learn you been enjoying the story so far!

As a Chinese, we always assumed Japan was more open to adopting the western way of life than ourselves. That's probably my Chinese bias working even when I try to keep it under a lid. Thank you very much for this information about what Japanese feel about western culture!

Although that being said... how 3HC is portrayed in RotSH definitely remind me a lot of Chinese fantasy web novels (with a lot of tropes taken from JRPG fantasy mixed with Chinese kungfu novel tropes), where the Christianity themed religion is not just evil, but flat out incompetent. The portrayal of religion in Fromsoft games are definitely more compelling to me. I mean, the good preacher's name is a namesake from Bloodborn after all, same as Ludwig, the four riders of Melromarc who has a clerical background.

:P

**To Tanu**

Thank you very much for your review! I'm very sad to know you had a bad time with this story, and knows you aren't likely to read this reply to you. But I want to show my appreciation towards your well written, and well thought out critic in some way.

I can very much relate to this feeling of objectively know something is good, but can't subjectively enjoy it. I mean, I didn't regret watching Nolan's the Dark Knight in theater with a friend, but by uncle Sheo did I had an absolutely miserable time watching the movie when all I wanted was to see a movie where Trump Jr. dresses up as a flying rodent and punch some shmuck in a halloween suit to get his boner. TDK is a movie I have no desire to watch ever again, unlike Batman and Robin which I have a blast every time I watch it even though TDK blow B&R out of the water in quality.

I can totally understand the unwillingness to commit to a fan fiction told from the perspective of a character who is created to be despised in canon, and not even in that fun to be a villain way like Gaston from Beauty and Beast. Although sadly, I am a very stubborn asshole when it comes to creative writing, and I definitely put my own need to express what I wanted to say over making the story broadly enjoyable by most people. That's probably part of the reason why I can somewhat understand people like Ryan Johnson acted the way they acted, I can only hope I don't let my pride get the best of me, and take the critique with more grace than people like Johnson. Since I know what I created is not perfect.


	23. 20: Retracing

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Biggest thanks for Ace-Triad on the SPAG edit! Also special thanks to Angel Wraith for reading my rough draft and provide some feedbacks.**

**More author note at the end for people who are interested to see me blabber some more.**

* * *

A few makeshift tents, by a roughly thirty paces long, twenty paces wide flower field cover their fur sleeping bags in the back garden of Umbra Magical Emporium. That is the newest sleeping arrangement for the Shield Hero's party, and Mein herself, by extension.

Time like this makes the undercover princess realize how long her journey with the young man from another world truly is, even if she's only been with him for over two weeks. She would have thrown a fit at the protest of this squalid sleeping arrangement from before. Especially when Deidric, the owner of Melromarc Castle's most prestigious inn, already offered them the best room if they paid the inn owner a visit.

But now, Mein simply accepted this as another part of her new reality. Especially after her... unfortunate incident in the depth of Lute Mine.

Mein's hand reaches up to run through her rough, scarred face towards the back, where one of her ears used to be. She wonders why nobody had the decency to inform her of _this_ particular injury. Maybe they did, and she simply missed the words when she was going in and out of consciousness.

With such prominent scarring on both her face and shoulder, why would she need to worry about a missing ear? Her social life in the noble's circle is finished. The silver lining to this predicament is that being herself right now, she would no longer need to worry about marrying Faubley's pig king. If she can't manage to tie a hero firmly around her waist, the only life waiting for her is being left forgotten in a chapel.

If only she didn't grab onto the damn raccoon child and let her fall down the cliff.

_What would her little friend think of her?_

Well, there is no use thinking over all the what-ifs now. While she did secure herself an escape route through the Spear Hero, the best choice is to _stay_ with the Shield Hero. She had already spent too much time, effort, and paid too high a price for her current position.

The princess lets her arm drop as she begins to touch the yellow, almost butterfly wing shaped flower petals. The flower's genus was Orchileon, better known by its common name 'Dragon's tongue'. Native plants grow on the hot tundra of the old kingdom of Midgard, where potion makers all around the continent cultivate them thanks to one of its properties making one's voice deeper with an echo, which helps a shopkeeper's bartering skill when particular customers want to haggle with them.

The first princess had known this plant for one of its different magical properties, particularly the one that helps the user resist the burning sting of fire effects. She can't help but smile, as she thinks back to how Uncle Aldrecht used to have a small pile of Orchileon flowers on his work table, alongside whatever other re-agents that offer resistance against fire - so that she won't burn herself when she's practicing her magic with him.

"Shields unite against the world!"

**Chapter 20: Retracing your steps**

The princess in disguise looks up to peer on the other side of the flower field. The group of young children from Lute Village seems to be playing pretend with Naofumi's domesticated balloons.

The battle cry of Faubley Hero Academy's Shield Order. Mein didn't think she'd hear it this close to home. Especially not from such a young and vigorous voice.

Needless to say, pretending to be heroes tended to be a popular form of play amongst the children of ... _humbler_ birth who lack toys, and have to rely on their imaginations. The Shield Hero isn't exactly popular, both thanks to the previous holder of the title and the passive nature of their role.

What child would want to hold a piece of board and let others come to them when they can swing a stick, a broom, or fire a slingshot themselves?

The children from Lute village, apparently. The small group of boys and girls carry pot lids, or have some wooden boards strapped to their arms, as the orange abominations bounce into their tight formation back and forth.

Naofumi's actions from the last week did a good job turning the opinion of the village around on the Shield Hero. If only he has more time to do this on the whole nation before the Three Heroes' Church has the time to do whatever it is they are trying to achieve.

Mein sits down on the dirt near the field of yellow Ochileon flowers. She props up her head with her hand, eyes vaguely looking at the group of playing children.

The princess' mind went back to the word of the Pope back in the Cathedral from three days ago.

Can she trust the word of that old fox? On the one hand, having the nation's strongest religious faction backing her claim of the throne will be a huge advantage over her younger sister. Especially considering the _faithful_ makes up most of the country's higher echelons of nobility.

On the other hand, the Pope's motivation is highly suspicious. Especially after he all but admitted his interest in stepping out of the role of the nation's spiritual leadership and into the actual administration of Melromarc. Even if the Pope's words are true, relying on his support alone to claim the throne is the worst outcome for herself. She would have little power herself, and be propped up as nothing more than the Pope's puppet.

No, sticking with the Shield Hero is still her best option, even if she's going on a collision course with the Three Heroes' Church in the future.

"Mein, are you... I don't know. Are you feeling okay, today?" The unsure voice of the young man makes Mein turn her head. She looks up from her little patch of grass and dirt to see the Shield Hero slowly climbing out of his tent, his hair ruffled and cloth roughed. His sight is wandering all over her direction, obviously projecting concern for her wellbeing but seemingly afraid to find a focal point.

"I'm fine, Master Naofumi. Thank you very much for your concern." The Shield Hero freezes at her words, his eyes look away to a corner with some wooden boxes and barrels.

Did her words, or tone drip more sarcasm than she intended? Or is the Shield Hero having a hard time facing the consequences of their action back in the mineshaft?

Now Mein thinks back to it, Naofumi has been acting like this for the past few days, after his short lived scuffle with the Spear Hero. She was also mired in her own personal hell to sort it out.

Regardless of his reasoning for averting his gaze, or her personal feeling about her latest... _setback_. Pushing the young man away from her is the last thing she wanted, intentionally or otherwise.

"It's okay, Master Naofumi. I don't break that easily." Mein stands up from where she is sitting and walks towards the Shield Hero.

That's right. If there is one thing she takes pride of herself above all else, it is how she keep coming back setback after setback. Mother wants to cast her aside by having another heir, but she'll continue fighting for her right to the throne.

Even to her last breath, if that's what it takes.

She cast her eyes inside Naofumi's tent, and sees the new recipe books he received from the apothecary piled up right beside his sleeping bag. The Shield Hero is likely reading over it before he turned in last night, after another night session of studying their language with the incognito princess.

Mein kneels down right in front of the Shield Hero, their noses almost touching each other. "Look at me, Master Naofumi. What happened back in the mineshaft isn't your fault, so don't beat yourself over it. Or do you find me hideous now?"

Well... she _is_. As much as she wants to deny it.

In noble society, the tiniest blemish is ammunition against one's standing. Her social life is effectively over, with scars as large and grotesque those on her face and shoulder.

But if the Shield Hero feels personally responsible for it, she'll use it as a chain to bond his destiny to hers. She has to use something as her weapon, now that her beauty is gone. Because the Shield Hero will never fall for someone like her, when he learns what she is truly like after she casts away this 'Mein of Samphor' identity.

"NO! No, that's not it. I'm... I should have been more careful. I promised I'll be your shield, but I wasn't even there. What good is a shield, when it's nowhere near you when you get hurt?" The Shield Hero's eyes finally meets hers. He manages to keep himself calm for the short duration of his ramble till the end. Naofumi's dark eyes ends up trailing down to his feet. His breath rapid, voice distant. "The Wave is coming. What if I mess up again? There'll be countless monsters like that dog from the mine."

"As were I, Raphtalia, Kyubey and Lautrec. We all got too complacent after things went so well from the warm reception we received from the kind people of Lute." Mein pulls Naofumi into a tight embrace. She rests her head on his shoulder, burying her face close to his neck just like before. "We learned from this, all of us. You don't have to beat yourself, Master Naofumi. You have already been taking steps to make sure this doesn't happen in the future, didn't you? That's why you read those potion recipe books in the dead of night. That's why you have been practicing Miracles that good preacher taught you. We'll be okay."

They will have to be. What kind of story it is, if the Legendary Hero and his companions all die horribly in the first Wave?

Besides, they won't be fighting alone in the Wave. The party of the other three heroes, and the elite of glorious Melromarc will stand beside them. The only thing she needs to concern herself with, is to have her Naofumi put up a good show in front of everyone.

Her words seems to sooth the Shield Hero, who is no longer on the verge of panic. "Yeah. We can only prepare and do our best. I better get back to practice my Miracle, if I want to use it properly by the end of this week."

"That's the spirit, Master Naofumi! I'll go practice a little with my sword." Mein slowly pulls away from the Shield Hero and stands right back up. Not that she doesn't want to stay close to the young man for a while longer, but she knows that a good balance between being too clingy and too distant is the best way to have her man coming back for more.

"Is … is your shoulder healed enough for your sword?" The Shield Hero looks at the incognito princess, concern still evidently in his eyes.

"What did I say from before, Master Naofumi? I don't break that easy." Mein gives the young man a wink as she slowly moves her shoulder back and forth. Naofumi chuckles at her while trying to smooth out his messy sleeping bag hair. "But thank you for your concern, Master Naofumi. Truly. I think I'll stick to a wooden branch for now."

The Shield Hero sits back down into a meditative station while Mein goes to pick up a fallen branch that's roughly the length of her sword. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, recalling the time when she first learned fencing from the vice-captain of the royal guards.

* * *

_"Alright, your strength and stamina is nothing to boast about, but you have good reflexes. At least that's something we can work with." Vice-Captain Zellus walks in a circle around the young first princess of Melromarc while he keeps tossing and catching a throwing knife in the air. He looks decidedly unimpressed after instructing her to freely swing around a wooden practice sword for what feels like the whole afternoon. Her arms feel like they are bound with a Titanite weight by this point._

_It's hard to imagine this man not only being one of the greatest swordsmen in the country, but also a former grand champion of the Coliseum of Fools from Zeltoble. Some people even compare him to the King of Rape's former companion Isshin Q'ten Lo, the Sword Saint of Shee Kok Mountain._

_"Now, let's get you learning on how to actually fight with a sword, and not flail around like a dying ape." The man stops in front of the first princess. His eyes doesn't even meet hers as he begins to pick dust out of his nails with his throwing knife._

_"Yes, Master Zellus." The disgruntled princess mumbles under her breath. Father is adamant about her showing proper respect to her teacher, as much as the commoner is decidedly beneath it. After what happened with Mother, the last thing she wants is to disappoint Father as well and never receive proper education and training._

_She scoffs at the prospect to actually having to _work_ for her birth right. But Mother and Father made it clear how much those skills are needed with their tales of the Great War. The only reason Mother survived, and her family perished is because she's the only one who took the warrior side of being a princess seriously._

_The sudden closeness of the young Vice-Captain's face makes her jumps back with a startle._

_"One more thing, and let's make it clear. Never call me 'Master', or 'Teacher', or any variation of above while you train under me. I'm your coach, or a trainer. Nothing more, or less." The Vice-Captain's voice is dead serious unlike before._

_"Is there a difference!?" The first princess cries out as she smoothes her chest with her hand. It barely helps her pounding heart, which feels like is jumping out of her throat with the Vice-Captain's sudden movements._

_"If I'm your trainer, I train you. Nothing more, or less. If I don't want to train you, or you don't want to practice under me, we go our separate ways, with you being the princess, and me being a soldier. No hard feelings lost, unless you feel particularly vindictive." The Vice-Captain shows his teeth to the young princess with what looks like a sneer. "Let's face it. It's more likely that I ditch you, not the other way around."_

"Well, the joke is on you, Vice-Captain. I don't plan to learn how to swing a sword like a brute any more than I have to!"

_"And if you are a teacher?" Despite her indignation, the first princess feels an insatiable curiosity on how the eccentric Vice-Captain differentiates between a trainer and a teacher._

_The man's eyes look distant for a moment. He speaks the next line as if reciting from a sacred religious text. "A day of teaching is a lifetime of parenthood."_

_There are rumors about Zellus being a fake name for the Vice-Captain. While black hair is nothing special, his brown eyes, slightly darker skin tone, and less angular facial structure sets him apart from typical men from Melromarc or Faubley._

_In fact, Mein heard from some gospel maids in the castle on how the Vice-Captain's look resembles more of the heroes from other worlds. She previously rejected those notion as a lovesick servant trying to live out her fantasy through the youngest man from a position of power within the palace._

_This rumor doesn't feel so unbelievable now after witnessing him sharing a side that's both personal, and exotic._

_The man claps his hands together as the distant look disappears from his fast like morning dew under the mid-day sun. "Alright, let's get you trained on how to use that sword now. Hop on it!"_

* * *

Mein lets her still-recovering body guide her mind. Every slash, chop, and slice from the Aldori Style's Form One seems to come to her naturally. With how absolutely abysmal she's been holding up since joining the Shield Hero's party, she'd expect herself to forget even the basics of what Coach Zellus taught her from long ago. Yet they came to her as naturally as breathing.

She's always favored her magical prowess over swordsmanship. While she has the talent for the Aldori style Coach Zellus trained her in, magic was something that came to her naturally. She didn't need to spend too much time practicing to get better thanks to the strong fire affinity she inherited from both Mother and Father.

In order to properly grasp how to fight with a sword on the other hand, she had to get better by repeatedly practicing the same boring movements. She had to put in both the time, effort, and the sweat without seeing any tangible improvement.

Guess the eccentric Vice-Captain was right after all - hard training can never betray you, only you can betray hard training.

The princess lets herself immerse into the Root Form, the one that's designed to be the foundation of the more specialized Eight Extensions of Aldori Style's Nine Forms of Solitude.

She stops herself after a full cycle of practicing Form One, her breath barely changing after her practice despite not being in the peak of her health. She lets go of the branch she's been using and turns to look at Naofumi once again, where the young man's body is glowing with the golden shimmer just like when he's practicing with the scarred preacher. His face looks much more serene now, compared to the painful concentration back in the Cathedral.

The shimmer bursts from his body and shines over everyone in the yard like a ray of bountiful sunlight. Mein feels whatever stamina she lost when practicing her sword had become fully replenished. In fact, she feels much more energetic than before. The children from the other side are silent for a moment, before they burst into loud cheers and screams as they run around the garden with Naofumi's balloons.

"I did it. My first Miracle cast." Naofumi's face is positively glowing even without the golden light of the Miracle. He obviously needs more practice if he's ever going to use it in actual battle, but it's still a great achievement nonetheless.

"Humph! That's a pretty good cast. Too bad you decided to learn from those marble tomb charlatans." A scoff of derision comes out from the backdoor of the Magical Emporium before Mein has a chance to congratulate the Shield Hero. The princess whips her head to the voice and finds the short, portly owner of the magical shop standing in the door frame.

Naofumi looks up at the shop keeper, his face obviously confused by her words. "The spell feels pretty real to me. How are they charlatans?"

"Sure, Miracles work great. They only require your concentration and not your deep mana reserve. That's when they decide to _work_ at all." The pudgy Witch pulls her right hand off her waist and shakes her finger at Naofumi. "But if you get even a little distracted while you cast? Poof, your entire spell is gone. Time wasted, when you can do a million other things to help you. Next thing you know, those charlatans will tell you not to wear your loincloth because an itchy bum made you fail your Miracle. Now, I promised you I'll teach you some _real_ magic last week. How about now?"

Naofumi gives Mein a curious look. The first princess nods her head back to the Shield Hero. Being a sorcerer herself, she trusts the good old school of Wizardry magic much more than the Miracle branch from the church. Why put your faith in some external beings by clumping up to them, when you can _control_ the power channeled through the Aether between endless worlds?

"Oh, okay. Having more ways to prepare for the Wave is better." Naofumi nods his head as he slowly stands up from his tent. The young man wobbles a little as he rubs his no doubt numb leg with his hands. He slowly strides his way to the older Witch and disappears into the shop with her before giving one last nod of acknowledgement to Mein.

"Alright, you little rascals take it outside if you have too much energy while I teach the Shield Hero magic. Don't destroy our beautiful field of Dragon's Tongue." The portly Witch waves her hand to the screeching children running around in her yard garden.

"Yes, Madam Dora." The oldest child hammers his tiny fist on his left chest. The group of children quickly scram out of the yard with the trio of Yuzu.

Now that the garden is quiet, the princess decides to follow Naofumi's example. She sits down in front of her own tent into a meditation position and prepare to practice her magic. That's when the demi-humans from their party return back to the small garden between the magic shop and apothecary. Mein notices the light scrapes and bruises on both Kyubey and Lautrec, and the struggling rabbit pill between Lautrec's arm.

"You don't have to do this, if you aren't ready. Raphtalia." Kyubey moves his good hand through the raccoon girl's hair. He rejoined their group after Gaston returned to Lute and no doubt brought the news of Mein's recovery.

The girl's eyes is downcast the whole time. She is biting down on her lips. Hard, if the small trail of blood running down her chin is any indication. She looks up at the rabbit man. "I have to. I don't want to be useless again."

"Hop on to it kid, we don't have all week waiting for the Wave." Lautrec's gruff voice cut through the screech of the squirming monster between his chest and arm.

The raccoon girl nods her head gravely. She walks away from the two demi-human adults before turning to face Lautrec, dragging her feet all the way. Raphtalia takes three deep breaths as she pulls her dagger out of its sheath. The girl pushes her head right back up, and meet her eyes with the eyes of the monster.

Her body instantly freezes.

Bad move. You shouldn't look at your prey in the eyes, when you are clearly not ready to plunge the dagger into its heart. The panic in their eyes paralyze your hand, when you subliminally connect their fear of death to anyone you care about.

Mein learnt this lesson the hard way. Ironically in an almost identical circumstance as the raccoon girl is facing now.

"I will not run away, I will not run away, I will not..." Raphtalia's arms is trembling even as her knuckles are turning white from gripping the dagger. The one line she repeats over and over like a mantra makes Mein's whole body instantly turn cold and numb.

Is the demi-human girl implying what she did back in the mineshaft? What if the girl tells the Shield Hero what truly happened in the mine?

"What are you waiting for, kid? Are you going to wait till a Wavespawn tears out your throat?" Lautrec's voice cut through the thick air in the yard, shaking both Mein and Raphtalia awake from their personal nightmare.

"AARRGGHH!" Raphtalia lets out a beastly scream that sounds more like a desperately cornered animal. She begins to stab at the screeching rabbit pill repeatedly and furiously with her dagger, over and over, until only her screams remain in the yard.

"That's enough, Raphtalia." Kyubey quickly steps in and drags the girl away by her shoulder while she furiously repeats her stab motion at thin air. "The monster is already dead."

It takes Raphtalia a few moments before her eyes become focused once again. She looks at the mess of flesh and blood still clutched between Lautrec's arm and chest, and back down to the drenched dagger in her equally bloody hand. The girl lets go of the weapon like it's on fire, she falls back down onto her bum despite Kyubey's valiant effort trying to hold her with his single good arm.

"What's wrong, are we under attack!? Raphtalia!" Naofumi barrels through the door onto the yard. He looks at the mess on the other side of the garden, before a horrified realization slowly dawns on his face. The Shield Hero quickly dashes his way to kneel down to the other side of the raccoon girl. He pulls her into a tight embrace and turns to yell at Lautrec angrily. "What were you thinking!?"

"Prepare her for the coming Wave." Lautrec tosses the bloody mess that was a rabbit pill a moment ago into the field of Dragon's Tongue. The lizard man pulls his arm up to his face and licks away the blood on his wrist. "Stab at the thing between its eyes. Quicker, less messy that way. Now, if you excuse me, _Master_ Shield Hero, I'm going to get my wound taken care of."

It takes Mein now to realize there's some cuts on Lautrec's arm, likely thanks to Raphtalia's furious ... assault on the rabbit pill.

The lizard man is about to go into the apothecary before he turns to look at Raphtalia. "Good work for your first kill."

"What a mess." Dolores comes out of her magic shop again. She also makes her way to the still sniffing raccoon girl. "Want to come inside with Aunty Dora? I have some hot cocoa that'll make you feel better."

Raphtalia looks up from Naofumi's chest. She gives a weak nod to the pudgy Witch as Naofumi releases her. The magic shop owner takes her small hand into her own and guides her inside.

"Madam Dora is right. We are a mess, and the next wave is in four days. Will we be ready?" Naofumi slowly stands up, his shoulders slumped in a sign of defeat.

"We will be as ready as we are, Master Shield Hero. You are doing your best with what you have." Kyubey puts a hand on Naofumi's shoulder. He walks a little distance away from the Shield Hero. "You want to do some parrying practice before Raphtalia and Lautrec come back?"

"Yeah, sure. I need something to get my mind off... and I need to get my parrying timing right." Naofumi looks up at Kyubey and nods his head. He flexes his shoulder a little as he gets into a defensive stance while Kyubey readies his rapier. The two of them begin to exchange a flurry of stabbing and blocking in the yard.

The sound a light weapon like a rapier makes on a Shield is nothing compared to heavier weapons like axes and maces, or even a standard one like an arming sword. Yet every sound when Kyubey's rapier clashes with Naofumi's sword is like a thunder clapping on Mein's heart.

From the reaction of Naofumi, it's obvious Raphtalia didn't tell him the full story of what happened back in the depth of the cavern underneath the mineshaft. Why didn't the girl tell him everything? Was she confused and didn't realize what happened herself, or is she withholding the information for something more sinister later?

More importantly, what should she do? She needs to find a way to minimize the damage the revelation will have on her relationship with the Shield Hero. Should she simply stay quiet, and hope for the best? Maybe trying to poke around the raccoon girl and sees what she knows? Or maybe come clean with her Naofumi? At least if she's the one who is telling the truth, she can present the case to make herself look best.

A rapier suddenly jams right into the earth right before her legs. It takes her a moment before realizing it could have easily pierced through her skull. She jumps right back with a surprised yelp as her head hits the brick wall. The sudden pain almost makes her black out again.

"Sorry, I lost my grip. My hand is numb now." Kyubey quickly jogs to where his rapier lies half buried in the dirt. It takes him three tries before the rabbit man manages to pull it up.

Or maybe it's Mein's eyes playing trick on her. There seems to be two Kyubeys in front of her, after all.

"Go rest up a little with Raphtalia, or Lautrec. I'll take care of Mein." Naofumi gives the Rabbit man a pat on his back as he kneels down by Mein. The young man slowly lies her down, making sure her head is resting comfortably on his leg.

"Okay, I will check on Raphtalia and see how she's doing."

"Master Naofumi... I need to tell you something." Mein can see stars in her eyes while the world is still spinning around in her eyes. It's... probably a bad idea to run her mouth when she feels like she can barely think straight.

But she doesn't really care now. It feels good not having to carefully construct every word leaving her mouth like her life back in the palace. For once, she wishes she can live a life like the Legendary Heroes where they aren't beholden to all the unwritten rules of noble society. Even if they burn it all down like the King of Rape.

And of course, it's better when it's someone like Naofumi, who is always sincere with his companions just like a storybook hero jumped out of the ink on the pages. It would be nice, if he cares for who she really is, and not this carefully made up persona of 'Mein of Samphor'. Even if there's no way it will ever happen.

"Hush, Mein. Rest now." Naofumi looks down on her and gives a reassured smile. Mein feels her chest tighten when she thinks about how this look might change after the next moment.

"I didn't tell you what happened in the cave, before you came to save me from the dog." Mein has to clutch her eyes shut for a moment just to regain a little bit more of her bearings.

"Raphtalia told me everything. You saved her from the underground river. You did your best taking care of her in the cavern." Naofumi's voice sounds like they are much further away from her. It surprises the first princess on how high the praise Raphtalia give her, considering what ultimately happened.

If she's smart, she'll stop right here and wait for better odds, or at least after she gain more information from the raccoon girl.

But after so many lies told already, and many more that will surely follow... wouldn't it be nice to tell at least one truth to her Naofumi? After all, the suspense of what the Shield Hero will think of her if he learns the truth inside the Cavern is crushing her lungs.

"That's... not the whole truth, Master Naofumi. I did do my best to help Raphtalia, but when we run into the dog... I was too afraid to think, or do anything. I, I tried to run for my life." The first princess cringes at how bluntly she's relaying the information to the Shield Hero. She closes her eyes, not wanting to see the look of disappointment, or possibly even disgust on Naofumi's face.

She simply waits in the darkness as spots of color seems to randomly pop into the back of her eyelid. The Shield Hero didn't push her head right off his leg and stomp away, or say anything about her confession. She slowly opens one of her eyes, trying to peek at what is happening with young man from another world.

Naofumi looks much more pensive than she initially guessed. His eyes are turning in their socket, not obviously angry like she imagined, but distant. It's a look similar to Vice-Captain Zellus back when the man revealed to her the difference between a teacher and a trainer to him. Naofumi's free hand is over his face, rubbing and pitching at his nose as he seems to be processing the information. "Master Naofumi? What are you... going to do? Now that you know I'm not as good as you thought?"

"Well... I am not happy. Obviously." The Shield Hero lets out a long and pained breath he seems to be holding. His eyes slowly draws back into the present as he looks at her. "I think I knew, even before you told me what happened. The way I found you ... the dog had you pinned face down. And Raphtalia ran to you from behind. The most logical conclusion is that you were running away from the dog and her, but I tried to tell me you were leading the monster away from Raphtalia."

The first princess feels her lungs tightening in her chest once again. But at the same time, there is also some sign of relief in Naofumi's response. He is smart. He would have put everything back together, even if the raccoon girl or even herself never tells him what happened.

The Shield Hero's eyes look up at the cloud. It seems like he is thinking about something from his past again, very likely from his own world. "But, what I want to say is ... I think I _understand why_ you did what you did. I … I was panicking myself when you and Raphtalia fell down the cliff. I was ready to jump after you two, if Kyubey and Lautrec wasn't holding me back. And the run through the cavern to find you two ... it was the scariest thing I had to do in my life."

It's clear the Shield Hero isn't thinking any straighter than her at the moment, with his ramble that seems to make very little sense. Especially put into context with what she revealed to him.

"What I'm trying to say is you must be very scared when you came to face the dog, and you made a bad decision. It's... understandable."

_...What?_

_Shouldn't he be... angrier?_

"It's easy to say a person should always do the noble, selfless thing even when it hurts them. But it's not so easy when you are put into these positions." Naofumi's finger tightens around her shoulder, to the point they are beginning to feel like a metal claw contracting into her flesh. It occurs to Mein that the young man doesn't realize what he's doing, as he's probably reliving some past experience. "I, I can't fault you for failing to live up to some ideal."

'When I couldn't live up to the same ideal' went unsaid by the Shield Hero.

Mein wonders what happened in the Shield Hero's life back in his own world, to the point it seems to give him strong empathy despite her cowardly act. And apparently, such feeling had originated from some kind of personal regret or pain.

The undercover princess thinks back to her own life. Specifically on the decision when Mother rejected the suggestion of sending her to Faubley's Hero Academy and instead had her home schooled. A fancier saying than 'keep her idle by and doing nothing, so the gap between her abilities and her younger sister isn't an unreachable chasm due to their almost decade difference in age'.

Could something have happened when her Naofumi was attending his world's hero academy? Maybe something happened between him and a good friend? Something that made him being chosen as the Shield Hero instead of said friend?

"Whatever happened in your past when you attended Hero Academy, Master Naofumi. Don't feel sad. I'm glad you are the hero we summoned." Mein slowly rises a hand up, trying to caress the miserable looking young man's cheek. She ends up smothering his nose instead due to still seeing double.

"Hero Academy?" The Shield Hero looks confused for a second.

Did she guess wrong? Or maybe the school simply goes by a different name? Yes, that sounds more likely. Why wouldn't the world the Cardinal Heroes come from have specialized training facilities, when every spoiled noble brat on the face of Medea could attend one in Faubley?

"Yes, it's the most prestigious school for the children of nobility ... or even children of common birth if they show great promise. We need the best to protect our world from the Wave of Catastrophe together with the Legendary Heroes, after all. I would have loved to attend myself – so I guess I'm not good enough." The last part was spoken with more resentment than Mein thought she even had in her. Guess she does want to go to the Hero Academy after all. For the freedom of not constantly being compared to her perfect little sister, if not for the possible connections she'd make with nobles from other countries and possible future Vassal Heroes. "A Legendary Hero like Master Naofumi must be from top of his class, to be chosen as our savior."

"I see... yeah. We have something like that." Naofumi's eyes trail away from Mein. It's clear he doesn't want to talk more about the Hero Academy of his world. The training, and competition to be chosen as the Shield Hero must have been brutal. "Let me try the new healing spell Madam Dora taught me. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

The Shield Hero begins to chant for one of the more basic healing spells as a white light seems to shine over Mein. The effect washes over her, like pulling herself out of the underground steam and taste air again. She can finally think straight, and her face immediately burns up at the serious blunder she's been going through while her mind is still muddled.

"Do you feel better now, Mein?" It seems like the Shield Hero is trying to avoid the topic of what he went through in his world's equivalent to Faubley's Hero Academy. Now the incognito princess can think straight once again instead of blubbering the first thing coming to her mind like a child ... she does admit the tactic is successful. She's more than willing to not mention this page of her story into her future journal as the high queen of glorious Melromarc.

"Yes, I feel all better now. Thank you very much, Master Naofumi." Mein quickly flips up from Naofumi's legs and stand on her own feet. "About what we talked about earlier..."

"It's in the past. We have both done things we regret, I'm sure." The Shield Hero is right of course, she most definitely regrets falling down the cliff with the raccoon girl now. "Let's do better from now."

"Yes, that's... quite agreeable, Master Naofumi."

"Okay, I'll go see if there's anything I can help with the Apothecary next door. Nothing better to put what I learned into practice, I guess." The Shield Hero looks to the side again, not meeting Mein's gaze as he scratches his head. He quickly retreats into the building on the other side of the flower garden.

Mein feels like going to lie down into her bedroll again, despite the fact that she's still in the early morning and had a good eight hours of **[Well Rest]**. She turns around and sees the raccoon girl standing in the door.

The first princess blinks her eyes at the petite form of the demi-human slave girl. She wonders where the rabbit man is if he went to check on Raphtalia from earlier. A quick scan towards one of the Magical Emporium's windows reveals him sitting near the window while looking out. A place where he can observe what's happening in the yard but not intruding on anything. Smart demi-human, this one is.

Same can't be said for the young raccoon girl. But then again, she's still a child. Ten, or maybe twelve summers and winters old. "How long have you been here?"

"Since you started talking with Master Naofumi. About what happened in the cavern." The girl leans her face into the door frame as she obediently replies.

"Well, you must be disappointed. After learning what really happened back then." Mein looks away to the swaying bushes of Dragon's Tongue as a small gust of wind seems to pick up. A few plants are crushed by the dead rabbit pill, but the rest will no doubt grow taller and healthier thanks to the fertilizer Lautrec generously tossed out.

The raccoon girl's head tilts the other way, almost like she's confused at Mein's word. "Should I?"

Mein has to blink her eyes a couple of times after Raphtalia's reply. What does she mean? Of course she should at least be disappointed, maybe even angry! She was left to die by a monster, after all.

It occurs to the first princess that she should have simply let this discussion go. It is to her advantage that the slave girl is too dimwitted to even get angry at her actions. But she feels like something heavy is crushing into her chest once again, if she does not set this matter straight.

Even her worst future prospect, the one where she becomes a nun, is a decidedly comfortable life. She is from the royal house of glorious Melromarc after all. She would be given the highest status and luxury allowed within the Three Heroes' Church without having to participate in the most dangerous actions, such as healing the sick during a plague or fighting on the frontlines as a warrior priest or a cleric knight.

Yet, it's still not enough. It's never enough for her until she sits down on the throne of glorious Melromarc, or she closes her eyes, permanently. Whichever comes first.

And here is this slave girl, who went through trauma after all her tragedies. Yet she's willing to put herself through even more torture, just so she can have a place in a hero's party to fight in the Wave of Catastrophe. Simply because the Shield Hero was nice to her.

Huh, why is she acting so impulsive and to be frank... idiotic. Maybe the Shield Hero's healing spell wasn't that effective after all.

"Of course you should be disappointed in me, you should even be angry at me! I, I was going to leave you to die just to save myself! It's, it's not the right thing to do! But that's how the world works. You can't trust other people, not even your family! The only one you can trust is yourself. You have to work to get what you want. If you want something, you have to take it yourself." Mein's voice becomes louder and more haggard as she kicks around some pebbles in the yard as she thinks back to her mother once again. The piece of rock bounces against the wall and hit her shin back. It stings.

"But Master Naofumi is nice to us all, and he doesn't ask anything in return." Raphtalia's word instantly makes the anger inside Mein deflate. Of course, while Naofumi definitely has his share of flaws, his sincerity in treating everyone kindly is what makes him so different from every boy and man who courted the first princess in the past.

Well... almost every boy and man. But that's neither here nor there.

"Of course, Master Naofumi is kind to everyone. He is the Shield Hero. Most people aren't the Shield Hero." Mein looks down at the raccoon girl again.

"Oh." Raphtalia's eyes slowly grows larger just like her mouth, her face seems to slowly turnaround from right to left.

Yes, use that brain thingy.

"You were nice to me too. You tried to save me from falling down the cliff. You pulled me up from the river. And you took care of me till we ran into that dog. You didn't have to do any of that."

For a moment, Mein doesn't know what to say back to the raccoon girl. It occurs to her that the smarter choice _was_ to simply leave the raccoon girl in those situations, even set aside from her final... setback. All the extra effort she went through to take care of Raphtalia was definitely NOT worth whatever goodwill she might gain from her Naofumi.

"How did that turn out for the two of us? We'd be both dead, if Master Naofumi didn't show up in the end." Mein feels tired with the direction this conversation is going. She most definitely needs to lie down now, after this is over.

"Oh," comes the equally eloquent reply from the slave girl befitting her stature. Raphtalia squats down as she looks at some tiny insect crawling around in the yard. These pitiful little things do not even give a single point of experience if one bothers to squash them under their heels.

The raccoon girl's next words surprised her even more. "You were brave."

"Excuse me?" Mein has to admit, _now_ she truly has no idea where Raphtalia is taking this conversation.

"You were brave when we first went to Lute village, and went around the field with Raki and his friends. When Master Naofumi got pushed down by those porcupine monsters, you saved him by tossing your fireballs at them." Raphtalia stands up to meet Mein's eyes without faltering. "You were scared of the dog and ran, because I was weak and useless. You would fight bravely if Master Naofumi was with you."

Mein blinks her eyes, unable to say anything as the raccoon girl walks up to her and hugs her legs.

"You are right. I can't rely on everyone being nice to me. I have to earn my place in Master Naofumi's party. Because you did more for me after what happened to my town than most people. You are my hero, just like Master Naofumi"

Mein does not know how she feels about Raphtalia's completely misguided gratitude towards her impulsive actions that even she came to regret. But one thing she is sure of.

It's nice to be appreciated for once, instead of trying to live up to a standard that's never good enough.

The undercover princess runs a hand through the girl's hair. She didn't even play Raphtalia's ear this time.

* * *

"Everyone's ready?" Naofumi puts his heavy bag inside his shield and flexes his shoulders. The legendary weapon takes the form of a light metal ore on his wrist. The perfect balance between DEF rating, and weight. He flips up his helmet's faceguard to look at the rest of his party as they go into countdown before the Wave arrives. "Let's go over our battle plan."

Mein nods her head alongside their demi-human companions. The Shield in his full knight's plate mail, does not resemble the unsure young interloper from another world. With the grim determination on his face, he looks every part the Legendary Hero sung by the bards across all taverns.

"We'll stick to our old tactics. Kyubey and Lautrec, you two are on our flank. Try to soften up whatever we face from the side, and pull back to me before you get overwhelmed." Both adult demi-humans nod their head, as they pull out their respective weapons.

"Mein, stay close behind me. Use your spells to control the crowd when they cluster up. Cut them down with your sword when they get close." The princess gives Naofumi another nod as he looks towards her.

"Raphtalia." The young girl stops arranging potions into the many pouches around her cloth and looks up at the Shield Hero. "I won't force you to stay with Uncle Smith, or Madam Dora if you want to fight ... so stay away from danger. Give potions to whoever's in trouble, like you been doing from before."

The raccoon girl furiously bobs her head to the Shield Hero.

Naofumi stands back up and pulls his face shield down again. His chest rises, probably taking a deep breath behind the blue Chromezoid face plate. "I won't waste my time saying I'll do my best to protect you all. Talk is cheap. Let's do our best, and return back for a celebration worthy of a hero."

The last grain in the Dragon's Hourglass must have fallen down into the bottom pile. As soon as Naofumi finishes his speech, a bloody red light shines down on all of them. Mein comes face to face to a burning sky the next moment she opens her eyes.

The Wave of Catastrophe is finally here.

* * *

**End Note:**

So... people who have been privately message chatting with me probably know I have a big problem with the 'best girl' Raphtalia from canon. On the one hand, she's practically precision engineered to be like-able, so I like her personality especially in the highly cynical fantasy world of Rising of the Shield Hero, where the hero summoning has been done so many times, the world leaders stopped seeing them as some kind of savior figure and more as another resource to exploit. And the fluff moment she shares with Naofumi is genuinely sweet compared to most other things in the story.

On the other hand... I absolutely HATES her from a pure meta narrative point (she's my second most hated character in term of meta-narrative after queenie), because she's such an absolute tool, and all her iteration through out the story exist solely for Naofumi's benefit. At the start, she's a traumatized shy child, because realistically speaking that's the only kind of character who can still get Naofumi's sympathy after he gets stripped of everything after a false rape accusation by Amber Heard.

And almost out of nowhere, she becomes this hyper competent sassy big sister character after Naofumi begin to trust her because he needs a loyal companion to swing the sword for him. The LN iteration tried to fix this problem by adding that Lute Mine dog encounter to show the inciting incident on what made her go through the change, but it still doesn't fix the problem how a traumatized child doesn't realistically become the hyper competent warrior THAT FAST (a week or two at most by my estimation). It's like the same critic Harry Potter fans aimed at Ginny Weasly who exist solely for the benefit of Potter Jr., except many times more egregious because it got fast tracked to light speed.

To be fair, on the meta-narrative all characters exist for the benefit of the plot, and her character arc of traumatized child forced to face her fear and grow up into a warrior is a good arc. But my problem is Raphtalia's canon character arc is done so fast, and so half-hearted it becomes abundantly apparent she exist ONLY as Naofumi's tool and bed warmer, and not as her own entity. Which is why I decided to stretch her arc much longer than canon.

Now, some of the guest reviews.

**To Halo:**

No need to feel sorry, I'm sure you were only curious on the backstory. And I am very grateful that you liked this story so much to the point of wanting to know what happened in the previous cycle. I just think this is a case where 'less is more' as shown by Dark Souls style story telling.

**To Guest1:**

Glad you enjoyed this iteration of the Pope! One of my biggest grip with canon RotSH is how all the villain are some combination of incompetent, stupid or evil (or most often, all of the above). As already said by someone much smarter than me, the best kind of villains are heroes of their own story, and their theme challenges the story's hero in a compelling and logical way. I certainly do want to remake the Pope into this kind of villain.

Thanks for the explanation on who Maple is! To tell the truth, I'm very much sick and tired of this current Isekai story trend that's all the rage in Japanese novel/manga scene so I don't check most of them out. It reminds me too much of the shit show that is Chinese power fantasy type of web novel boom at the start of 2000 and still ongoing. Credit where credit is due, at least Japanese Isekai stories tend to have more creative premise than most Chinese power fantasy web novels which is basically the same story told over and over again with a different paint job.

**To Guests:**

Once again, glad you enjoyed this version of the Pope!

For the FATE/FMA references... I think having the Pope reveals how he consider himself an actual disciple of Shirou Emiya during his youth carry a certain kind of expectation on what his character would be like for people who are familiar with said FATE character (as opposed to some random nameless Bow Hero). As for the equivalent exchange part, I think the lesson is universally applied to any story because it's a very fundamental (flawed) lesson on how the life operate.

And thank you very much for the support of my creative decisions!

On Malty missing an ear... that was actually Comrade Broseph's suggestion. Since he thought a simple scarring wouldn't be punishing enough to Malty for leaving Raphtalia to die, because in his words 'nobody but herself care'.

I personally disagree with that assessment, since I feel a much more apparent scarring on the face and shoulder would actually have more impact than having an ear torn off, which can be easily hidden by hair or helmet. But I decided to ultimately go with both as a tribute to my former co-writer.

**To Rando12:**

Hope you actually liked this iteration of the Pope. Well... the circumstance of his companions leaving him is actually a bit more complex than on the surface, which will become apparent shortly in future chapters.

And yes, I realized I kind of sort of made Malty into a Jerkass Woobie, and in my original plan she's supposed to be much more conniving at this point. But I liked this current version since it happened naturally as I was writing, so I'm running with it.


	24. 21: Broadsword

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Biggest thanks for Ace-Triad on the SPAG edit! Also special thanks to Angel Wraith for reading my rough draft and provide important feedbacks.**

**More author note at the end for people who are interested to see me blabber some more.**

* * *

The Wave of Catastrophe, now the most well-known disaster in the land of Medea.

Not everyone saw it with their own eyes, considering they come about every century or two. Those who survived the last Wave from roughly sixty years ago described it as 'the burning skies'.

As for Mein herself, there is certain a perk of being the first princess of glorious Melromarc.

For example, she has the fortune to see with her own eyes, the recording of memory crystals stored in the royal archives. The image is fuzzy and the scope feels rather limited considering memory crystals are made to record a single person at close distance, rather than the distant landscape.

It did nothing to prepare her from seeing the Wave with her own eyes. The skies were as red like a sea of blood ready to pour down on her. The clouds were not white and fluffy, or even gray and oppressive. It takes after a scarlet, orange or purple hue, like a firestorm ready to ignite everything till only ashes remain.

Now, she understood why they truly _**NEEDED **_the legendary heroes. Even if the Wave of Catastrophe has become such a regular occurrence in history, most rulers stopped seeing those heroes as their saviors.

The Shield Hero seems to also be fixed on the image, until someone shoves him aside from the back.

"Out of my way!"

The waving blonde ponytail, red cloak, and the spear reveals the identity of the person who knocked the Shield Hero aside. Mein notices the women following right after him. Two young dames wearing those two-piece hunting breastplates over light blue satin dresses. Their light blue and brown hair run down the silver plating and blue fabric like waterfalls. The third one has light yellow clothing, with her auburn hair only reaching her shoulder.

Wait, those girls are...

"You okay there, Iwatani?" The sound of the Bow Hero brings Mein out of her silent musing. She sees the young boy pulling Naofumi up from his crouch while the Sword Hero is looking around the landscape.

"I know this place. It's the King's Forest, there's a village right that way. They're defenseless!" Naofumi for his part, doesn't seem to mind being knocked over. He points his arm to the right, towards the direction of Lute. "I have to help them!"

The two younger boys exchange a quick glance at each other. The Sword Hero is the one opening his mouth this time. "You do that. We'll go take out the boss."

The two boys are joined by their party as they disappear into the forest after the Spear Hero, while Naofumi starts to run in the opposite direction.

"Master Naofumi, we can't just leave the Wave unattended and go help every village we come across!" Mein quickly recovers from her moment of incredulousness. She grabs onto Naofumi's shoulders, almost tipping him off his feet once again.

"The other heroes are going at it already, a low level tank won't do much in an easy raid when you have three high level DPS to blitz down the boss. I'll do much more protecting the civilians," came the reply coming out of Naofumi's mouth, which made little sense when arranged together. Based on their situation, Mein can only guess the Shield Hero meant that he wouldn't do much fighting in the actual Wave.

Okay... the otherworlder does have a good objective point. But the goal of the first princess here is to have him look good in times of disaster to build up his image of the future king. "Master Naofumi, if we don't show up in the Wave, we'll be seen as forsaking our duties! We have to go, and hope for the best for the good people of Lute!"

Naofumi stops his feet and stares right into Mein's eyes. His gaze was piercing, making the princess in disguise wanting to look away. "You can go with them, if you want to."

And with those final words, the Shield Hero turns around to sprint towards the direction of the quiet little village they had been staying in for a week. The demi-human slaves follow right after him.

Mein looks back to the direction of the Wave for a second. She grinds her teeth and stomps her foot for a quick second, before she picks up her feet and gives chase to Naofumi.

**Chapter 21: Broadsword**

There is no cooking smoke coming out of the chimney carrying the sweet scent of freshly prepared food inviting the tired stride of hardworking country men or travelers to the sleepy little village.

Instead, men and women armed to the teeth crowd out at the many gates between their makeshift wooden walls.

Among the nervous pushing hands and shuffling feet, Mein manages to pick out a few who are obviously professional combatants who kill for a living. The young knight who helped escorted them to the Cathedral of the Three was among them, with a squad of armed Melromarc foot soldiers at the front.

The Shield Hero's arrival causes some disturbance in their already chaotic formation.

"The heroes are here, fighting the Wave. We'll only have to hold out till they stop the Wave!" Naofumi didn't exactly deliver an inspiring speech, but his quick words still draws out thunderous cheers from the villagers.

"Stay behind me, baby girl. I may be old, but I can still trip over some of those Wavespawn bastards." Mein only manages to recognize the retired knight from his gruff voice. Sir Rathos is wearing a set of brown leather instead of the plate mail synonymous with Melromarc knighthood.

"Alright, take it easy, Papa. You don't want to twist your back," came the reply from the young girl under the big brimmed hat. She holds onto her magical staff in one hand, while the other holds up an opened grimoire.

The old retired knight chuckles at his daughter's comment while taking the Faubley zweihander off his back. "So be it, if this is the battle where my luck runs out. It'll be a good death."

Sir Rathos doesn't seem to give himself enough credit. To swing a giant zweihander with a single hand, _at his advanced age no less_, requires more than mere luck.

The old knight rises his sword skyward with the young man, the Spear Hero's former bluenette companion, and an adventurer in a ridiculous looking pot helmet covering her head. A thin ray of white light parts the bloody red sky and burning clouds to shine on their swords, making flames erupt and cloak their sharp edges.

Mein's eyebrow rises at this display. The paladin-class skill [Weapon of Awe] is unlocked at level 20, the unspoken benchmark dividing the real adventurers and professional soldiers from a farmer trying to make some quick coins in their off season or a levy holding a sword.

It's not hard to imagine a retired veteran knight – _a knight in the service of the Queen_, surpass this benchmark. The blue haired knight used to be a hero's companion, who no doubt gained a good few levels thanks to the EXP boost. It's surprising to see a somewhat young looking adventurer in the twenties range defending a small village, rather than seeking the glory of fighting the Wave alongside the heroes.

At the back, a young blonde woman in her traveling cloak is playing a harp. Some of the villagers are singing the famous war song alongside this former companion of the Spear Hero.

"I see a red wave, on the horizon. Set under a scarlet cloud, that hides the sun."

"Bring me my broadsword, and clear understanding. Bring me my Symbol of Four, as a talisman."

Almost like an already rehearsed play, the first wave of monsters breaks through the treeline and start to charge towards the village. Small, squeaky humanoid monsters with red skin waving their rusty axes, or clubs at the front. They are followed by rotting, shambling human corpses advancing with a slow but determined pace.

"Fire at will!" Sir Rathos takes a deliberate step forward so he stands shoulder to shoulder with the Shield Hero. The villagers start to release arrows from their hunting bows, or tossing bottled Alchemist Fire from the crates. The arrows lack the uniformed rhythm of trained archers, but careful aiming was unnecessary against the tidal wave of mindless monsters.

"[Air Strike Shield]!" Naofumi points his shield towards the advancing monsters as a green ethereal shield suddenly pops into existence in their path. Like an unstoppable rushing river suddenly meeting an immovable heavy boulder, the charging monster wave splashed up as a good dozen of the squeaky monsters get tossed into the sky thanks to those pushing at their back.

It was a rather spectacular sight, especially combined with the burning alchemist fire. But it does little to stop the rest of the monsters rushing towards the defenders of Lute village.

"Shields up!" The young knight links up his shield with Naofumi, as do the dozen of Melromarc infantry under his command. Their battle cry echoes together with the song of the female bard, temporarily drowning out even the scream of monsters. "Glory to the nation! GLORY TO MELROMARC!"

Mein's vision is filled with a different shade of red, as the bodies of monsters begin to mix up with the blood spilling out of their wounds. The forms she learnt from Vice Captain Zellus becomes all but useless, as she repeat the simple motion of rises her arm up, swing it down, pull it back and repeat.

She tries to keep her attention focused on the Shield Hero, amongst frantically waving her sword around, cutting up everything that's red. It's more difficult than she imagined to spot Naofumi's distinct blue armor and green travelling cloak. Not helping matters was her long sword being a light weapon, much better at fighting in duels than cutting down swarm of enemies on the battle field.

Gritting her teeth, the princess in disguise takes one step back. Slipping back into relative safety behind two Lute village militias. This situation calls for something with a bit more firepower. "As the source of thy power, I order thee. Decipher the laws of nature and ignite my hand."

Mein feels the telltale sign of mana traveling from her body up her arm, and the heat starts to build up in her hand. She takes two quick steps forward to push her way out between the two Lute militia she takes temporary refuge behind. "[Burning Hand]!"

Three rays of fire burst out from her hand, burning down the monsters in front of them. The princess ignores the words of gratitude the villagers give her as she surveyed the battlefield in front of her. The Lute militia is slowly being pushed back into the village from the pressure of the monsters. But the two Melromarc knights, a full squad of foot soldiers are still holding fast like a rock around the Shield Hero.

They are going to get surrounded by monsters, once the slower moving zombies reach them.

"Focus fire around the Shield Hero and clear a way for his retreat!" The princess quickly whips her head around to look back. The adventurer in the black cold iron helmet is pointing her blazing sword at the Shield Hero's group.

Huh, an adventurer with the rare ability to take command, and assess the situation? The voice was also very young, maybe someone around twenty years old.

"Got it! Battlefield kitchen, open for business!" The mage girl opens up her grimoire. Twelve fireballs rise up from the shifting pages, hover above her bouncy large brimmed hat for a breath before they dart across the sky and light up the monsters around the group of fighters surrounding the Shield Hero.

That was no doubt Mage's Class Skill [Prepare Magic], sealing already formed spells into their grimoire and quick cast them without chanting in dire situations.

Mein shakes her head and refocus her attention back to the battle. She quickly sprints forward, out of the protection from the mob of Lute Militia towards the Shield Hero's group. Her sword parries away an axe, jumps over a club strike at her ankle, and ends up rolling into the squad of foot soldiers around the Shield Hero.

The zombies are already at them by this point - the incognito princess can even feel the putrid decay from their rotting body assaulting her nose. "Master Naofumi, we have to fall back. We'll be cut off from the others!"

"Mein! I knew you'll come around!" Mein can't see Naofumi's face behind the guard of his helmet. But the words he speak and his tone both show he's rather elated at her appearance.

"Of course, Master Naofumi. I'm your first companion. That means I'm your sword!" Mein brings up her arm once again, but not a simple fire spell this time. She'll need to use one of her strongest spells to cover their retreat. "As the source of thy power, I order thee. Decipher the laws of nature and channel them through my vein of power. Let my inner fire surge forward, like a river of dragon blood. [Fire Surge]!"

A burning red orb swirls into existence in her open left palm. It burst into an orange cone of fire as it submerges everything in front of the princess turned adventurer, lighting all the monsters up and starts to spread on the other monsters thanks to their numbers and close proximity.

The Shield Hero takes a step forward to Shield Mein, even as the rest of their group starts to retreat back. "No."

Mein is confused for a second at where the Shield Hero is going with this single word. Until she remembered what she said to the young man. The princess wonders if she has finally pushed Naofumi too far for the last time, that he decided to get rid of her. The shock almost cut off her spell mid-cast. Thankfully, her instincts and training kicked in to keep up the constant flow of mana despite her sudden loss of focus.

Praise the Wizardry school of Magic for its lack of reliance on pure focus, unlike Miracles.

"A sword is an object. You are my partner." Naofumi grabs Mein's right hand as he guides her back among the retreating Melromarc knights and footmen. The princess in disguise did not expect the Shield Hero's response being the complete opposite of her worst fear, so she simply let him guide her back even as she maintains the spell to cover their retreat.

They only made it back to the new line of Lute militia when they hears a loud crackling sound from the tree line. It's accompanied by the loud rumble of trees turning over, as a giant skeleton as tall as two fully grown men emerges. It waves around its equally huge cleaver as it strides towards them.

"A _gashadokuro_? Are you kidding me!?" Naofumi's loud exclamation shakes Mein awake from her stupor.

"That's a 'Boss Monster', Master Naofumi. They command the lesser monsters, make them more than mindless beast. That's also what makes the Wave of Catastrophe a disaster to all the kingdoms, large groups of Boss Monsters come out of the breach and command the Wave like an army."

"The villagers will be devastated by a Boss Monster. They aren't trained to fight a war." Sir Rathos gives a quick glance back towards the rest of Lute Militia.

Mein looks back at what the retired knight points out. It's clear some of the villagers are shaking at the mere sight of the towering giant running towards them.

"We'll have to hold it down, in that case. [Shield Prison]." Naofumi points his Shield toward the lumbering skeleton to activate one of his skills. Four large shields begin to rise up from the ground at the skeleton's feet, trying to close the monster into a bind. But the giant simply steps over them before the prison fully forms.

"It's no good, it's taking too long to activate." Naofumi looks down at his Shield, Mein doesn't need to see his face to feel his disappointment at the skill. The Shield Hero looks up again, seeing the skeleton walking towards the crates of Alchemist Fire and healing potions.

That's where a group of unarmored Lute Villagers are either tending the wounded, or tossing the burning potion bombs at monsters. Raphtalia also happened to be among the group.

"I'm not letting you pass this easily!" Naofumi changes his shield into the rope shield. He ties a knot with the end, making it into a lasso and toss it towards the giant skeleton. "You are mine!"

The giant skeleton holds its giant cleaver up like some kind of guard, even as the lasso tightens itself around the top handle. For a short moment, it looks like they are engaged into a tug of war. Until the giant skeleton violently pulls its cleaver with both of its bony hand, tossing the young man through the air towards it.

"AAAWWW~ CRAP!" Naofumi's panicking cry over everyone's head became the response of his ill-thought out plan. His body collides into the Boss Monster's skull with a bone crunching loud clank as he falls down into the dirt near the Giant Skeleton. The Boss Monster rises up its giant cleaver, ready to finish his job.

With no time to properly chant, Mein pulls out a hastily formed fireball into her hands and toss it toward the Giant Skeleton's head. The shoddily constructed spell blows up on the side of its skull, letting out more smoke than ember. But the stun is enough for Naofumi to recover and change his shield back from the Rope Shield into his heaviest Geo Shield.

The Shield Hero's Shield meets up with the Giant Skeleton's cleaver. An even louder clank sound explode from their clash, knocking over some of the unfortunate militia and monsters too close to ground zero.

The Boss Monsters, over twice as tall as the Shield Hero falls down to the ground on its knees as Naofumi stands up. "[Shield Prison]!"

The four shields rises up before the boss monster has a chance to stand right back up, closing it inside like a small fortress even as it violently bangs at the construct.

"[Shield Change], to [Geo Shield]." The Shield Hero ignores the smaller monsters congregating and wailing at him. The four giant copies of the default diamond shaped legendary shield transforms into four walls of multi-layered stones, clamping down on the boss monster like a true prison.

But even as the Boss Monster is temporarily contained, the Shield Hero himself is still lost in the mob of monsters. The three balloons jump out of Naofumi's cloak, and start to valiantly bite whoever gets close to the Shield Hero. But they too get obscured by the gathered swarm of monsters.

The incognito princess feel her heart jump to her throat once again as the monsters begin to pile around Naofumi, till' all she sees is a pile of monster bodies.

She can't lose Naofumi now, especially after his short confession of what she means to him. Mein is ready to run and fight her way to the Shield Hero till someone grabs her shoulder. "Don't get yourself killed!"

The undercover princess looks back, and comes face to face with a black cold iron pot helmet, and the blue eyes inside the eye slide.

"I have to go help Naofumi, he can't fight his way out."

"Leave it to the riders." The young adventurer didn't budge, as she responds back with a stern commanding voice.

Mein briefly wonders what riders is the young woman talking about, that's when she hears the loud stampede around the edge of the battle. She turns around, and sees a small group of filorials charging around on the edge of the wave of monsters, thinning their numbers like a sharp knife peeling off potato skins.

At the head of the group, the blue haired young knight Sir Crepe swings her aflame arming sword around on top of Filorial Bill's prized white filorial. Not like a despondent drunkard, but like a seasoned captain directing their company of well-trained riders stabbing at the heart of their enemy. "Lance!"

Mein briefly wonders if the young knight is still drunk. Most of the filorials lack a rider on top of them, and none of the Lute hunters has a knight's lance with them. Until the birds collectively lower their necks out and squint their eyes, small cones of magical wind begin to form around their beak.

"CHARGE!"

"GUAH~!"

The company of birds collectively break into full sprints, and any monsters who aren't torn into chunks of broken flesh are trampled under their powerful strides.

Gaston reaches out atop of his black filorial, pulling the Shield Hero up with his three balloons hanging onto his cloak with their maw. Thankfully, Naofumi doesn't look too much worse for wear aside from his helmet being knocked sideways. He still casts a healing spell on himself while on the bird.

The filorials charge right through the thick of monster wave and disappear from Mein's view. She keeps up hacking at advancing monsters with the rest of Lute defenders, until the birds swing right out of their back. Naofumi jumps off the back of Gaston's bird and runs to the front again. "Sorry to make you guys worry."

"Well, you should be! Master Naofumi!" Mein tosses out another wave of fire with her left hand. "Don't do that again! EVER!"

"That was pretty dumb. But you got guts, Shield Hero." Sir Rathos gives a backhanded comment while his sword cuts through two shambling zombies. "Don't do everything yourself next time."

That's when the Giant Skeleton finally breaks apart the stone shield around it, as it starts to lumber towards the Lute defender once again.

"Yeah, we'll take this Boss Monster down together." Naofumi holds his shield up. He charges towards the Giant Skeleton with Sir Rathos and the female adventurer in the pot helmet while Mein prepare to cast another spell. A group of the red colored goblins runs towards them, but a shattered bottle of Alchemist Fire immediately lights them up.

Mein gives a quick glance back, noticing Raphtalia climbed up one of the watchtowers with the potion bombs in her tiny hands.

The Giant Skeleton swings its cleaver down and Naofumi's stone shield rises up to meet it once again. He didn't get the parry time right this time, as the boss monster is knocked down. But the Shield Hero still manages to stop the weapon from cleaving the old knight and the young adventurer down, even when he's pushed down to the ground.

"As the source of thy power, I order thee. Decipher the laws of nature and bring forth the wave's inferno." Mein closes her eyes and cups both hands together. As a Sorcerer, she can't bank a spell through [Prepare Spell] like a Wizard, but she does have her own class skill at level 20.

As a Sorcerer, she can empower her spell by pumping more mana into her spellwork.

"[Overcast], [Great Fireball+1]." She opens her eyes and tosses the orange orb towards the Giant Skeleton. It start to enlarge even as it travels through the air, until it hits the Boss Monster on its shoulder with a loud boom.

The giant cleaver falls down into the ground besides the Shield Hero with a loud thud. Mein realizes why once the smoke of her spell's impact clears. The monster's entire right shoulder is gone.

Granted, [Great Fireball] is a high tier spell not commonly available to the common spell casters. But she didn't expect it to be this powerful with a single enhanced level.

A shadow jumps up and start climbing the Giant Skeleton's spine while it's distracted from its disarmament. The lizard man Lautrec, who has been lost in the crowd of Lute militias, moves up the Boss Monster's head like a graceful swimmer. He plunges both of his shotels down into the empty socket of Giant Skeleton. It lets out a loud hissing noise while furiously shaking its head while bringing up its remaining hand to slap Lautrec away.

Seems like the lizard man found where the Boss Monster's core is. But his weapon isn't strong enough to kill the monster.

"Kyubey! Catch!" Naofumi tosses out the end of his Rope Shield to the rabbit man.

Kyubey grabs the rope and sprints down the Giant Skeleton's left ankle just as Lautrec jumps down the monster's head to avoid its bony appendage. The rabbit man quickly runs a circle around the Boss Monster's foot while Sir Rathos pulls his zweihander and swings it out with a roar at the monster's other foot. With a loud snap, the Giant Skeleton falls down backwards into the ground, flattening some unlucky zombies behind it.

The female adventurer rushes past Sir Rathos toward the Giant Skeleton. She jumps on its skull before it has a chance to hobble back up and stabs her sword into its socket. The holy flame on her sword shoots out from every seam of the monster's skull, until its entire body burst into ash.

Not bad, for a hedge knight. In fact, if Mein didn't know better she'd say this unnamed female adventurer most likely had formal training since childhood. Like an heir from one of the Great Houses.

"Yes! We did it!" Naofumi throws his hand up with excitement, until more rumbling was heard from the King's Forest. More of the giant skeletons start to emerge out from the overgrowth. "...and three more to go?"

"Pull back to the village hall. We can't hold the line with only militiamen against this many boss monsters. We'll make our stand there!" Sir Rathos quickly grabs the still stunned Shield Hero by his shoulder.

"Load the wounded onto the birdies. Leave the Alchemist Fire - we'll light them up to cover our retreat." Near the wooden wall of Lute, Sir Crepe is quickly taking charge directing the villagers. She turns around to look at the only group of professional soldiers in the group. "Sir Aki, can your men still fight?"

"We can keep fighting." The young knight pops the stopper from a health potion and down it in one go. He has a gash over his forehead, probably due to losing his helmet. His armor is also covered in dents, but the young knight doesn't have any visible major injuries on him. "My men are all from Lute, we'll fight till the end for our home."

"Cover the retreat with me." Sir Crepe nods her head. She starts to name a dozen more of the grim faced militiamen around her, while the rest start to quickly run towards the village hall in the distance. Mein joins them as she keep tossing fireballs toward the advancing monsters.

"Light it up!" Sir Crepe yells at the top of her lungs as soon Naofumi's group makes it pass the village gates. Gaston releases a fire arrow towards the crates of Alchemist Fire. The volatile concoction blows up behind the Shield Hero's small group, lighting monsters and the wooden construct of Lute on fire, which temporarily stops the horde of monsters and buys their group a few precious seconds to disengage their enemies. They quickly retreat back to the group waiting for them around the village hall.

The situation doesn't look any better, considering the fortification around the wooden longhouse was even shoddier than the wooden wall around the village.

"I have to say..." Naofumi falls face down onto the ground as soon as he cleared through the stone fence. "I didn't expect fighting in a Wave to be this tiring... The books I read... the heroes usually have an easy win. Especially the first big battle."

Mein can't even muster up enough strength to sigh at this young man, who was too kind for his own good. Ironically, they would have an easier time if they followed the other heroes to fight the Wave's Boss. Defending a badly fortified village with mostly civilian militias is a lost cause from the start.

Then again, she can't fault her Naofumi if he's misled by the wrong text in his world. Whoever wrote the version he wrote obviously wanted to get the summoned hero killed when it has so much misinformation.

Naofumi lets out a deep sigh as he pushes himself up to his feet. He looks over at the many faces they came to know since their stay in this quiet little village, covered in blood, soot and fear, but still ready to fight and die for their home. "I shouldn't have been the one summoned to this world. But now, I know what I have to do."

The Shield Hero turns around and faces down at the horde of monsters surrounding the towering Giant Skeleton closing in towards them. He takes a step forward, standing in the front of the group of ragtag defenders. "Leave the easy way out for anyone else. A real hero fight against the odds."

The princess in disguise blinks her eyes. Here, she's standing among a group of tired, beaten down group of commoners in the middle of a squalid little village, with a hero who can't fight by himself, against a tide of monsters from the Wave closing in. This should be the absolute rock bottom of her life.

Yet for some reason, she feels her life being as close to the romance novels she loves as ever. She tightens her grip around the handle of her sword. Not to the point where her knuckles begin to hurt, but to feel the cold metal through her leather gloves. She downs a magic potion, wipes the corner of her mouth and lets out a whisper under her breath. "And may the ground turn red with the blood of the heroes."

She almost missed the distant sound of war trumpets. It sounds like the army of Melromarc finally caught up to the heroes and joined their battle. She hopes that they can hold out long enough till the end of this Wave.

Naofumi start to erect some of his shield barriers in the road between buildings. They manage to impede the closing monster horde much better than before, thanks to the buildings in the village creating some chokepoints. But the monsters still eventually make their way across the stone fence, and start to clash with the defenders of Lute Village.

The Giant Skeletons lumber ever closer to their group, their body already casting shadows over them.

Naofumi runs towards one of the skeletons, pushing and squeezing through the monsters who pour towards them like a tide, ignoring their swiping claws or weapons falling onto his armor. He rises the Shield up as the Giant Skeleton brings the cleaver down onto him. "Focus on the other skeleton!"

For a brief second, Mein wonders what the Shield Hero is trying to accomplish as he activates his skill again. "[Shield Prison]!"

Four giant shields rise up again, blocking everyone's view from the Shield Hero, and the giant skeleton inside.

"Master Naofumi! NO!" Mein is ready to jump across the stone fence to go after Naofumi. Her arm is grabbed by a hand like an iron shackle around her.

"Do what the Shield Hero told you." Sir Rathos gives a very stern look to the incognito princess. He charges forward at the monsters in front of the other advancing Boss Monster, holding his Zweihander with both hands.

Mein grits her teeth and crouches down, drawing all her mana into a single spell. A zombie lunges at her when it's crushed underneath a fallen barrel. The princess briefly looks up to see Raphtalia sitting on the window of the village hall's second floor.

She gives a quick nod of thanks to the little raccoon girl before bring her attention back to the Giant Skeleton. It easily has all four knights pinned down, thanks to its massive cleaver and feet. "As the source of thy power, I order thee. Decipher the laws of nature and bring forth the wave's inferno."

"[Overcast],[Great Fireball+3]!" Mein pushes out her strongest spell out, the swirling orb of blaze flying through the air like a small sun until it hits the head of the Giant Skeleton. With a loud boom and spluttered cinders reminiscent of Liberation Day fireworks, it blows apart everything atop the lower jaw. The boss monster falls back down, crashing into a small house.

The princess feels intense dizziness assaulting her head - a symptom of draining too much mana very quickly. She is about to pop open another vial of potions when something slams into her and pushes her onto the ground. Mein opens her eyes up to see the hideous visage of the red skinned goblin, with a hacking blade raised high.

A shadow suddenly falls on top. The sudden weight landing on top of her stomach almost made the princess puke. But at least the goblin is no longer over her now. She quickly crawls back up, and sees Raphtalia rolling on the ground fighting against the goblin. "You … you get away from big sister Mein!"

The princess turned adventure tries to stand up again before another wave of dizziness brings her back down into the dirt. She struggles to reach her last vial of mana potion in her awkward fetal position. Three growling orange balls of fury and teeth jumps onto goblins struggling against Raphtalia, the Wavespawn's scream of pain sounding too soul wrenching even among the screaming and groaning all around the princess.

Raphtalia quickly crawls back up, and runs to Mein. She flips the princess over, quickly taking out the vial of mana potion and feeds it down her throat. "Drink it, big sister Mein."

"Ha, thanks. Kid, you saved my life back there." Mein sits back up and runs her hand across Raphtalia's face and gives her a light pet. "Go back in the building, it's too dangerous here."

The raccoon girl gives a quick nod and smile to the undercover princess, before she follows her instruction and runs inside once again.

Mein stands up back again and rejoins the battle with her sword. She lost count how much time has passed since the brutal clash surrounding the village hall began, until she hears the ground rumbling. Not in front of her from the monster horde, but behind them from the road connecting the capital. They charge into her view soon afterwards. Magnificent beasts with the lithe body of a large feline, and the head of a noble eagle. A rider in full Melromarc knight plate armor rides on their back, the standard bearer holding the flag with a war hammer over a stylized wing. This was Melromarc's only demigryph knight's company, under the command of Count Valentin Winchester.

Didn't father already dispatch them to escort her younger sister back two weeks ago? Since when did they come back from Cal Mira Island? The trip should definitely have taken more than that, especially when demigryphs aren't great mounts for long distance travel.

Did she make a mistake in her guess? Count Valentin wasn't sent out to escort Princess Melty back to begin with?

The head of a maul larger than her torso falls down in front of her face, crushing a zombie about to lunge at her while she's distracted. Mein turns around to look at the orange haired rider in the eyes. The middle aged man moves his lips, not saying anything out loud, but letting Mein know the message through the movements of his mouth nevertheless.

'You worried your father.'

Count Winchester gives a gentle nudge to his mount's stomach with his heel. The majestic beast leaps forward to crash two goblins coming at Naofumi. "Shield Hero, you should have joined the other heroes fighting the Wave's Boss."

"And let the people of Lute fend for themselves? I don't think so!" Naofumi turns to face the knight captain, as the demigryph knights start to take pressure away from the rest of the Lute defenders.

"Protecting the common folk in the Wave is the duty of us knights, not a hero like you. Your duty is to kill the Wave's Boss, and end it as soon as possible." The count swings his warhammer around with his arm, clearing a path around him free of monsters as his maul breaks through their flesh and bone.

"Yet you weren't here! All those people would have died, if no one came to their aid today!" Naofumi does not back down from the knight's intense gaze, despite witnessing what his hammer does to the monsters.

Their eyes remain locked for a few moment more before the older knight finally looks away. "I intend to rectify this situation."

Count Valentin rises his hammer high above his head. "Knights of glorious Melromarc! Look around you! The good people you swore to protect are fighting for their very lives! Even our sworn enemies, the savage animals, are fighting to protect them! Do we simply turn a blind eye to this dishonor?!"

"NO!" Over a hundred voices echo as one, easily drowning out the sound of fighting around them.

"Drive those foul Wavespawn back from whence they came! Glory to the nation!" The ray of light parts the burning cloud and shines down onto the knights' weapons, as they light up one after another like a hundred torches.

"GLORY TO MELROMARC!" Roars back the Demigryph riders as they fan out, yet the group moves as one. The knights swing their blazing weapons, cutting down the monsters like grass as their majestic mounts tear apart any who tries to slip through their weapons.

Count Valentin rides in the front, like the tip of a flying arrow towards the Giant Skeletons. A knight with a claymore, and the other with a two handed great axe follow right behind him. His two lieutenants, Sir Bronzewing, and Sir Lark no doubt.

The Giant Skeleton brings down its giant cleaver to the count's head, yet the knight does not even try to dodge. Mein gets the distinct impression that the knight is smirking underneath his helmet as he brings the war hammer right back up. With a loud crack, the cleaver is knocked out of the Giant Skeleton's hand. Following him, the claymore of Sir Bronzewing cuts the skeleton down at the waist, and the great axe of Sir Lark crushes its skull.

Naofumi stand very still as he witnesses the tide completely turn against the monsters. He looks back at Mein with a very confused face, as if asking her a single question.

Why does this world need summoned heroes again?

That is a very good question. But Mein can't bring herself to answer her Naofumi, even if she happens to know the reason.

What would Naofumi think, if he realizes the reason for hero summoning has become more for prestige and bragging rights among the most powerful countries?

* * *

"My... my hand!" One of the Lute villagers is holding onto his bloody stump, while another pours down some healing potion to help close off the wound.

Two villagers set down a stretcher in the corner of the village hall. The militiaman lying on top has a deep chest wound while he mumbles some gibberish. It's hard to tell if he's going to pull through, even after receiving both potions and healing spells from Naofumi.

The Shield Hero is running himself ragged even as the battle concluded. Being the only one who knows healing spells, he's running all over the village hall, which has turned into a field hospital after the battle. While healing potions are good, healing magic can mean the difference between life and death when it comes to a more fatal wound.

Most of those awful injuries sustained by the militia comes from the final stretch - when they are pushed to the village hall, and before the timely rescue of the cavalry.

Mein, for her part got the easier task of help administering potions together with Raphtalia. Mostly thanks to her affinity being mostly useless in healing. She does end up having to participate in the unpleasantness of using her fire to help cauterize some wounds.

The princess makes a vow to stay away from meat for at least a month after this.

"Geez, is this what the Wave does to people? And here I thought we did a good job killing the Wave's Boss." The surprised young voice makes her look up from the patient she's helping feed the health potion. The Bow Hero enters with his entourage, and the Sword Hero. The boy fishes out two vials of healing potions out of his pocket and hands it to one of the villagers who acts as a nurse. "Here, you need it more than me."

"Thank you very much for your generosity, Master Bow Hero." The villager bows his head down and gets back to treating his fellow villagers.

"You shouldn't dirty your feet among those commoners, Master Bow Hero. This is beneath you." The mustachioed knight sneers at the wounded lined up inside the village hall.

"We, well... I think it's great that Master Itsuki worries about the common folks." A girl with two long green braids timidly speaks up in the back. She quickly clamps up and starts wheezing when Mald shoots her a hard glare.

"Don't pick on Rishia, Mald." The Bow Hero holds his hand up at the knight in his group. Despite the words, the boy's nonchalant tone shows how much serious his warning is. Which is to say, not at all.

"Leave, if you're only here to make snarky comments." Naofumi walks in front of the Bow Hero's party and points to the door. "These people need rest."

"Actually, we're here to give you this." The Sword Hero takes out the cut body of a snake and hold it in front of Naofumi. "The wave's Boss was a Chimera, we each unlocked a new weapon form with one of the heads. This one belongs to you."

"...Thanks." Naofumi looks up at the Sword Hero's eyes for a brief second. He takes the snake head over and hold it in front of his shield. The emerald in the middle absorbs the snake, the Shield turns into something that resembles a round malachite mirror with two snakes crossing into the shape of an X. "That's a pretty good Shield."

"Oh, and also... we are all invited to a banquet in the palace. It starts tomorrow evening." The young Bow Hero's word makes Naofumi's eyebrow shoot into his hairline.

"The king wants to hold a banquet." The Shield Hero turns to look at the groaning and crying voices lined up inside the Lute village hall. He turns back and leans closer to the Bow Hero. "After this, _this_."

"When you put it this way... it does come off a bit insensitive." The Bow Hero turns around on his feet to get a better look at the makeshift field hospital. He at least have the decency to look away from Naofumi's glare.

"Don't take it on Itsuki, Iwatani. He didn't ask for the king to throw a banquet in his honor." The Sword Hero puts a hand on the Shield Hero's shoulder, stopping him from further invading the Bow Hero's space.

"Yeah, sorry. It's been a long day." Naofumi moves his hand up and rubs his temple. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Sorry, Kawasumi. You didn't deserve that. I mean... before the Wave, even I said we'll come back to a celebration for heroes."

"Well, you're welcome to be absent from celebration in that case. Shield _Hero._ I didn't see you fighting the Wave's Boss with us." The pompous knight crosses his arm in front of his chest.

Mein briefly entertain the idea of burning his mustache off from his face, and blame it on losing control of her magic after an exhausting day.

Sadly, she's too far away from the pompous ass. And any attempt to move towards him would look too deliberate for an accident.

"And I didn't see you help defending those innocent people, so we're even." Naofumi rises his head up again and stares right back at Mald. The two of them looks like they'll come to blows, especially when the burly knight starts to move his hand towards his sword's hilt.

"Okay, stop it. You're both acting like children." The Sword Hero moves between two parties and hold his hands up between them. "Let's stop antagonizing each other. We'll see you again tomorrow evening, Iwatani. If you do decided to attend."

They leave through the door they entered after these words. Naofumi glares at the door the whole way after the last person disappears out of the door.

Mein quickly jumps up from where she's kneeling to briskly walk to the Shield Hero's side. She slides her hand into Naofumi's hand, and tries to sooth him with her calmest voice. "Would you like to sit down a little, Master Naofumi? You are wearing yourself out."

"Sitting? Yeah, rest is nice. Maybe a little nap." Naofumi gives Mein a confused look first. He closes his eyes and shakes his head again. The princess in disguise slowly guides him to sit down at an empty spot against the wall. "I know what Amagi said was true. They didn't do anything wrong. I guess I'm just angry at myself ... and more at the ruler of this country. So many people got hurt, and he's more concerned about throwing a banquet."

Mein can feel her stomach tighten once again. Naofumi's ire is towards her father, of course. But it also falls on her, by extension. But still, she needs to make the young man attend those functions. They are part of life for noble society, after all. Even Father has to learn to tolerate them, despite all the colorful words he has about them behind closed doors.

"Well... I still think you should attend, Master Naofumi. I mean, you are the only hero who helped defend a village in this Wave. You are the only one who can represent a voice for us common folk to the King."

She looks into Naofumi's unfocused eyes and lays his head on her shoulder. "But... maybe you should take a nap for now. All the critically wounded has received your healing magic now. I'll wake you up if something happens."

"Okay, time to get some shuteye. Wake me up at six ..."

And the Shield Hero falls asleep just like that, almost like a lost child.

She's tired too.

The last thing Mein saw before she closed her eyes was Raphtalia covering a blanket over her and Naofumi.

* * *

**End Note:**

Well, after over 20 chapters of slow burn world building, and character moment we finally get an action focused chapter. I think this chapter should shown why I don't write a lot of actions. I'm pretty terrible at them, at least compare to the quieter emotional scenes.

One thing that didn't really make much sense to me in canon is how useless the Melromarc army was at the beginning. Granted, Naofumi didn't really fight the main horde in the 2nd Wave so we can assume the most elite army was with the three weapon heroes. But the army of Melromarc in canon did not feel like a hardened army after an implied war not far into the country's past, especially in 'Rising of the Shield Hero' world where everyone one gets a level assigned to them so everyone would become tangibly stronger the more battle they fight (which isn't strictly true in real life).

Which is why I kind wrote a sort of inverse to canon, where Naofumi (who is statistically a little weaker than canon because he wasted a week taking care of Malty's wound instead of rising levels) almost get overwhelmed by the monsters from the wave with the Lute villagers, and the elite army of Melromarc gets a chance to show what they are made of.

Now, some replies to guest reviewers.

**To Rando12:**

Yeah, Malty and Naofumi are definitely influencing each other as they have adventure together and get to know each other better. Although you'll have to keep reading to see what extend their influence on each other will be.

;)

**To Guests:**

Sorry to give the wrong impression, but Comrade Broseph disappeared for good. Although we did talk a lot about future story beat before his eventual disappearance, which is how the part where Malty lost her ear got into the story.

On how Malty didn't die from blood lose. I admit that's me bending the rule of what would happen in real life to give stronger thematic impact to both the scene and the character's long term development. It's probably more noticeable, when I usually tend to focus more on realistic consequence over narration magic. Terribly sorry for this inconsistency.


	25. 22: If this be my Destiny

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Biggest thanks for Ace-Triad on the SPAG edit! Also special thanks to Angel Wraith for reading my rough draft and provide important feedbacks.**

**More author note at the end for people who are interested to see me blabber some more.**

* * *

Naofumi's feet fidgets in front of the big fitting mirror. His finger starts pulling at the collar of his coat even after Mein's repeated efforts to slap it away. "I feel like a monkey strapped in a fancy suit."

Yes, the princess can clearly see the nervousness emanating from the Shield Hero. He looks exactly like a low tier noble who got invited to an important ball hosted by Mother during the winter festival. Not Baron Elric though, never the 'Green Thumb of Melromarc'. That farmer in Baron's suit is in a league all by himself. "You'll be fine, Master Naofumi. You just need to let your natural charm out. Stand straight, and be more confident."

Mein doubts her Naofumi can do worse than the Green Thumb, who arrives at every important banquet in his working attire.

The Shield lets out a sigh as his eyes fall at his feet. "What am I going to be confident about? I didn't fight the Wave Boss, and Lute Village was in a mess when I left."

Yes, Master Naofumi. It's a bit too late to regret about ditching the glory of fighting a Wave Boss and helping out a bunch of commoners. Who are beyond help, if she's allowed to be honest.

But the Shield Hero is still the one who she dumped all her chips into. She'll just have to make him act like a winner, even if he's anything but at the moment.

Mein leans closer to Naofumi and slides her arm around his waist. "Think of it this way, Master Naofumi. You were the only hero who chose to save the lives of the common people. What would happen if you go to the banquet looking all sad and defeated? It tells every noble that taking care of their subjects is a waste of time during the Wave of Catastrophe. Heroes like you are supposed to be our role models, you need to at least act confident and determined in your cause to convince everyone, even if you have your doubts in them."

Naofumi stays quiet for a few moments longer. He slowly straightens his back and holds his head up. "You're right."

When the young man looks unsure, he has that 'help me' aura around like a newly hatched baby filorial that makes everyone want to hug him and tell him everything is okay. But now, when he stands straight as a flag pole and looks resolute in something?

The young man from another world looks positively dashing, exactly what you expect of a hero of a bard's tale and legends.

"A suit like this has to be expensive. I don't think I can pay for it." Naofumi's hand reaches up for the button when the clothing shop owner standing in the corner opens her mouth.

"Oh, no. I couldn't possibly accept your money, Master Shield Hero. I heard what you did in the Wave, protecting a village instead of seeking glory against the Wave Boss. More heroes should act like _you_, helping us common folk instead of kissing the feet of nobles." The seamstress looks over at Mein's direction. "Can I find something for your partner?"

"I doubt there's a single dress that'll suit me now." Mein pulls the hood of her traveling cloak down and opens up her collar, revealing the scar of her face and shoulder in full display. She does not need to look at the shop owner to guess the look on her face.

Why does this meddlesome seamstress pour salt all over her wounds? She'll never be able to wear a fine dress again, unless they somehow manage to acquire something like Yggdrasil's Medicine. Not entirely out of question for one of four Cardinal Heroes like her Naofumi, but not something that can be taken for granted either.

"...Oh, I see... a dress certainly won't work. But don't worry. I'll find something to fit you." The too young looking seamstress pumps her hand up with a determined looking face. "My small shop isn't the Royal Castrate, but I make up for the lack of funding for my heart."

**Chapter 22: If this be my destiny**

Stuffed roasted filorial, marinated griffin, dragon steak ... the most famous Melromarc cuisines prepared with the top quality ingredients, immaculately decorated by the chefs to the point they look more work of art than a dish waiting to be consumed. All of them positively glittering under the enchanted crystal chandelier inside the enormous ball room that'll easily fill over three hundred people.

All of this would no doubt be the highlight of any feast thrown by any noble of the highest class, yet they are only part of the post-second Wave celebration banquet organized by Father.

Exotic, fresh fruit and spices from the World's Basket of Shiltfreeden. Perfectly aged wine, brewed by the Junius brothers of Siltvelt. Delicate pastries crafted from the St. Pierre bakery of Faubley. One can easily find the best delicacies the world of Medea has to offer _in this single banquet_.

The motivation behind this excessively extravagant display is clear: It's a show of confidence and strength to the nobility, with Father trying to reassure them how glorious Melromarc will pull through. Not only the ongoing Wave of Catastrophe, but the incoming backlash from other countries will no doubt be coming. With the nobility's lifeline, and all the luxurious strappings intact, no less.

The princess in disguise turns her head to the end of the ball room. Father is socializing with the ladies and lords of the most important positions within Melromarc and the Legendary Heroes - sans the Shield H_ero_, of course.

With the way he laughs, jokes and moves his feet like a graceful dancer, the sentimental old fool can certainly pull the wool over her eyes into thinking he's actually enjoying himself.

Mein picks up a honey dipped sponge cake and brings it into her mouth. Strange how her favorite sweet tastes more like charcoal as it rolls and dissolves in her mouth.

_Has this kind of banquet always been this decadent? No wonder Father privately hated them._

Mein turns around, trying to look for her Naofumi. She sees Douglas Noches, the spy master talking with him in a much more subdued manner in the corner, away from most people's attention. To her complete surprise, Lord Amelia, the finance minister, is with them.

It seems like there are still wise people in Father's court, who realizes the grave ramifications of alienating the Shield Hero. Or maybe those two lords want to spin their own manipulation around the inexperienced young man.

Mein wishes she can accompany _her_ Naofumi, helping him spot out the traps and pitfalls the seasoned lords no doubt lay around him. Sadly, her need to preserve her real identity above everything else means that there's nothing she can do, when their messenger _politely_ invites the Shield Hero's companions to 'enjoy themselves in the banquet'.

The undercover princess lets out a silent sigh as she leans back against the wall. Not attending this banquet is out of question. It would give Father, or the Pope, the impression of her going rogue with the Shield Hero. Not to mention, her Naofumi _has_ to show up to the event hosted by the current Regent of glorious Melromarc, if he wants to receive his reward for fighting in the Wave and the supplies to carry him to the next Wave.

Mein looks at the knights posting guard around the room another time. She silently counts them off in her head before giving it up halfway. She was never good in arithmetics class, not when compared to her bratty younger sister. But she's sure at least half of those knights wear tabards or engraved plating with the red holy triangle in front of them.

Not knights under the oath to serve Mother and Father, no, but the knights of the Three Heroes' Church. Their elite fighting force the Knight Templars, to be exact.

Simple growing influence of the Church in Father's court, or are they planning something? Perhaps she shouldn't have convinced her Naofumi to come to this banquet after all. But it's too late to change their mind. She can only hope for the best out of the many bad situations.

"Aww... all these nice Faubley pastries will get tossed out after tonight. I wish I could bring them home. Do you have a picnic basket, An?"

"Please don't say something this unbecoming, Lady Katarina."

"Oh, well. Here Tia, have some more for yourself."

"I can't, Lady Katarina. I'm already overweight as I am. I wish I can be like you, staying slim no matter how much you eat."

"Haha, you just have to work them off in the field..."

_Those voices..._

_Oh, no._

Mein whips her head around and stares into the two young women around her age, and a slightly older maid standing behind them with tired half closed eyes. One of the women has her face stuffed so full of desserts, her face resembles that of a rabbit pill. The other doesn't even need to stuff her face to look like a swollen porcupine, with a body fit for stuffed roasted filorial to boot.

Her playmates, Katarina Claes and Bertia Notches, are here in the same banquet. Granted, she should have expected this when she saw them running behind the Spear Hero with Iris Amelia towards the Wave. But Mein was hoping it was a trick her eyes played on her mind, since she only saw their backside.

And here, the monkey of House Claes and the hog of House Notches are standing in front of her with only a long banquet table in between. Where then, is the fox of House Amelia?

Mein's eyes quickly darts around the room in search of the last member of their little afternoon tea party club. She manages to find the noble heir of House Amelia a moment later.

The young lady isn't with her father, the finance minister of glorious Melromarc. No, to expect Iris, a tailcoat rider of her lordly father, is giving the heiress too little credit. The heiress of the noble house of Amelia is holding a glass of wine in her hand with the grace befitting a royal princess, while chatting with the head of the biggest merchant companies. No doubt trying to close some last minute business deal before the banquet moves onto the main course.

At least she's nowhere near the actual princess in the room.

"Here, have some finger snacks, Tia. It'll all go to waste after tonight." Mein turns her head to regard her two other playmates. With the elegance befitting a wild monkey, Katarina snatches a whole plate up from the table and dumps all the content into the waiting plate of pudgy Bertia.

"Lady Katarina! I can't eat this much!" The hog of House Notches lets out a high pitched squeal. She almost dropped half of the content onto her yellow dress on the spot. Bertia helplessly spins her head around her shoulder, as if trying to scout her hero in shining armor coming to her rescue.

Unfortunately for her, the Spear Hero is loudly boasting his accomplishments with the King right now. A few words even carry themselves halfway across the ballroom into Mein's ear.

"I'm afraid you spoiled me too much, Lady Katarina. See, even that adventurer is staring at us." The incognito princess turns her head back to her two childhood playmates, just as both Katarina and Bertia stare at her.

_Well..._

_Damnit!_

"Hmm..." Katarina leans down into the table, obviously trying to get closer and have a better look at Mein's nervous shuffling form.

The undercover princess briefly wonders if she should simply walk away from this encounter before it becomes a full confrontation. But with Katarina's blunt personality, she might end up shouting something and bring everyone's attention to them, if she's ignored.

"You're kind out of place in this banquet." Katarina suddenly starts to hop on her feet while clapping her hand. "I know! You're one of the adventurers from another hero's party! You look really wicked in this red hood, dress jacket and a mantle over your shoulder! Where'd you get it?"

Mein lets out a muffled breath she's been holding. Her playmates didn't recognize her through the new clothes, which was good. She doesn't dole out compliments to every common rabble, but the young seamstress from that Goddess and Heroes shop truly outdid herself with this hooded dress jacket. The well distinguished crimson fabric instantly drew people's attention, but the overbearing color is made elegant by well-crafted decorative silver threads upon closer inspection.

More importantly, it also has a cowl she can pull over her head, and a cloth mask under the collar she can pull up to cover her nose, hiding the otherwise monstrous scars with a mysterious stylish look befit an adventurer.

Mein keeps her voice low and hoarse, so as to hide her identity from her playmates. "Yes, I'm the mysterious masked adventurer accompanying the Shield Hero. As for where I got my hooded dress jacket... trade secret."

The monkey of Claes and the hog of Notches look at each other. The black demon fox fur scarf on Bertia's neck seems to be twitching at her confusion.

Mein briefly wonders if she went overboard in her attempt at disguise.

"WICKED!" The two heiresses clap their hands together. "We should have Master Motoyasu get it for us! I'm sure we can find them or get them tailor made in the Royal Castrate. They have all kinds of clothes and dresses. I bet we'll look like real adventurers in them!"

Bertia seems to suddenly have a dramatic revelation at Katarina's suggestion, as her head tilts to one side. "But if we wear identical clothes that hide our faces, how will master Motoyasu tell us apart?"

_Your impressive girth would be a very identifiable trait, Bertia._

"Hmm... good point." Katarina stands back straight, her finger runs on her chin as her eyes roll up. "I know! How about we color code ourselves? I'll be mask blue, you'll be mask yellow."

"Oh, that's a good idea. We'll look fierce, _and_ special! And Lady Iris?" Bertia hops on her feet as she claps her hands together, the plates on the buffet table wobbling from the tiny shockwave every time she lands on her feet.

"She'll be mask white."

_And if I know anything about Iris, she won't have any time for this foolishness._

Mein slowly slips away from her childhood playmates as they conspire behind Iris on how to get her into a masked costume. She looks around the massive function room that can easily fit at least one lacrosse field inside, searching for the rest of the Shield Hero's party she lost the sight of in her musing. She manages to find the little raccoon girl standing beside the salad bowl with Kyubey, chatting with a middle aged servant in... is that gardener's overall?

_Did the guards sleep on their job and let a gardener inside? Father will have the heads of whoever let a gardener inside his post-2nd Wave celebration party with the heroes._

_Wait, that's not a servant..._

As Mein walks closer to Raphtalia, she sees the aged face underneath a bush of brown beard, and a mop of same colored hair underneath the straw hat of the 'servant'. Yes, the man talking to the demi-human girl is none other than the best marksman of glorious Melromarc, Baron Elric the Green Thumb.

It's just like the farmer turned noble to do something eccentric, like wearing his farming outfit to one of the most important celebrations of glorious Melromarc.

"Try this here, little missy. I grew them right in my own field in Mud Legs." The former peasant scoops up a big spoonful of vegetables, and spreads them onto the plate Raphtalia is holding. "They ain't exotic, but they taste just as good as those you get from the World's Basket."

Raphtalia looks down at her plate and back up at the overbearingly friendly man dressed in plain clothes. She jabs her fork into the green, tentatively bringing it into her mouth. The little raccoon girl's eyes light up as she chews the vegetable in her mouth. "They're so ... fresh!"

The incognito princess makes a mental note to start teaching Raphtalia better vocabulary later in their evening reading sessions with the Shield Hero. She obviously can't fault the commoner turned slave girl for her meager counts of terminology. But she won't have Raphtalia speak like uneducated rabble and make the entire Shield Hero party look bad either.

The farming baron didn't mind her simple compliment. In fact, his face positively split apart with his smile.

"How are you enjoying yourself, Raphtalia?" Mein walks up to Raphtalia from her side, Kyubey ducks out of her way as soon as he sees her.

"Big sister Mein! You should try this salad!" The raccoon girl wipes her head around to smile brightly at Mein. Her free hand points at the bowl of salad on the banquet table.

Mein looks up at said dish. All in all, it is a rather plain looking affair of green, red and yellow vegetables chopped up and bunched inside a sea leviathan pearl bowl with some berries as decoration. The container itself is much more impressive than its content. But most importantly, there's not a single piece of meat in sight.

Might as well give it a try, she does feel a little hungry. She smiles back and runs her hand through Raphtalia's hair. "Alright, but don't point at the bowl, Raphtalia. It's not polite."

"Oh, sorry." Raphtalia quickly drops her arm to her side.

Kyubey scoops up a plateful of vegetable delights onto a plate and hands it to Mein. The princess takes the plate over from Kyubey and grabs a fork, bringing up a few leaves of green into her mouth.

The flavor does not instantly spread throughout her mouth. No, the first thing she notices is the texture, just hard enough to give it a crunchy resistance on her teeth instead of instantly deflating like mush. But not in a dry, crispy way when the juice of the vegetable is grinded out onto her tongue.

The flavor is just like any other sweet cabbage, yet also has what Mein can only describe as a 'sweet scent of earth'. Not to be mistaken with the grainy taste of dirt, no. It's a mix of the refreshing scent of newly sprouted grass, coupled with morning dew and the sweet aroma of pleasant spices and herbs.

"They are so... fresh." With a defeated sigh, the undercover princess ends up repeating the exact words Raphtalia was speaking. The peasant baron looks positively glowing by now. "How do you grow common sweet cabbages this well?"

"Well, pa always says it's the three 'L's." Elric the Green Thumb stands up straight, he rests his thick callus covered hands on his waist. "You gotta have the _land_ to grow things. You hafta put in a day's _labor_ day in'n day out. And you hafta give your _love_ to the plant you raise like your young'uns."

The undercover princess blinks her eyes at this answer. She doubts a nebulous concept like 'love' can help grow the best vegetables she ever tasted. Before she can inquire further though, her attention is drawn to the sound of a plate smashing on the floor.

Mein turns her head together with everyone in her little group, and sees two familiar figures not far from them. They were the companions of the Bow Hero, with the burly knight with a mustache on his chiseled face, and the timid girl with two green braids and emerald eyes, wearing humble cotton clothes. A smashed plate with some scraps of food lay in the middle of them, while servants quickly and silently scoop up the mess.

"How many times do I have to drill it into your thick skull before it'll stick, you stupid girl? You eat after everyone else finishes." The knight's mustache over his mouth blows like a tiny little flag as he sneers down at his fellow companion.

It seems like acting like a pompous ass who deserves to be punched in the face is his default state, not a selective trait against the Shield Hero.

"So, sorry..." The girl's face is hanging so low, she's about to bury her head into her chest. Unfortunately, her complete submission at the situation does not do anything to deter the mule from berating her further.

"You can't swing a sword, draw a bow, or use magic. Master Itsuki only took you into our party because he pitied you. You could at least be a well-trained servant to us..."

One of the knight guards behind them is about to step in, until he's pulled back by his shoulder by his partner.

Raphtalia on the other hand, has no one to stop her. The little raccoon girl seems to find some unyielding courage after her first Wave. She runs forward and stares up at the pompous knight. "Don't be mean to your companions! A party should work together!"

The burly man seems taken aback by the action of a demi-human girl. He stays still for a brief second before blinking his eyes. It seems like the disgrace of a Melromarc knight can't believe a lowly demi-human child dares to defy him.

The pompous mule sneers down at Raphtalia. The small mustache over his mouth blows up like a flag once again, as he crosses his thick arm in front of his chest. "You should mind your own business if you know what's good for you, _cub_. Bad things happen to untrained animals who don't know their place."

"Or, maybe a knight of the _glorious_ Melromarc should act more knightly. You pounces don't show your bravery by picking on two girls, dotch'ya?" Baron Elric walks up and puts his large hand on Raphtalia's head, making his intention clear.

"Courtesy is to be given to my betters. Neither this wrench nor this filthy animal cub are. Same as you, field plower of Mud Legs. Not that you would know it." The mule knight glares right back at the peasant baron, eyes full of venom. "You may have the honor of being one of the Four Riders, but you have no authority to command an Armure, vassal of the most ancient and noble princely House De Gallia."

_Ah, so the pompous ass is sired from House Armure. That explains it all._

_The Armure may lack the prestige of the Four Riders of Melromarc, but they are still the strongest vassals of the princely house of De Gallia. The Armure heavy cavalier earned their grand share of honor and glory from the Great War, under the command of Prince Joseph the Mad Tempest. No wonder he dares to act so smug._

_Honestly, Raphtalia should have not jumped out when she did. The pride of an Armure means this knight won't back down his bullying against the girl in their party. In fact, calling him out publicly will only result in even worse treatment for the presumed commoner in the future._

_But then again, it's not like that it's any of her problems. She should only focus on how to make herself look good in front of her own party._

"Funny, I distinctly remember the virtue of Humility for a glorious Melromarc Knight clearly states it should be given to _everyone_, even beggars and slaves." Mein moves up and stands firmly behind Raphtalia, placing her hands on the girl's shoulder to support her. "That's why they are virtues, not social obligations. Or did you _earn_ your knighthood from a _less savory source_?"

The pompous knight's face slowly, but surely, turns purple. Making him look less an ass, but more of an off colored Horker living in the Northern end of Skyguard near the Sea of Ghosts. No doubt Mein's suggestion of him being a self-appointed hedge knight, rather than legitimately knighted by a lady or lord under the blessing of the Church, greatly wounds his pride.

But the mule should know better to bite his tongue back, considering he already knew Mein's real identity even in the first days. The first princess of the glorious

Melromarc is clearly his better.

Shouldn't he?

"Swords have been drawn to defend a knight's honor for less scathing dribble, you mewling wench." Apparently not, as the Armure knight places his hand over the hilt of his arming sword. He had not yet drawn the lethal weapon out, but the intention is clear.

Mein briefly wonders if she overestimated her own position. Sure, the disgrace of a Melromarc knight knows her real identity, but to most esteemed guests in this banquet she is still Mein. To have a nobody from a small town like Samphor call his knighthood into question would force the pompous ass to defend his honor.

Or was there something even deeper hidden? Thinking back, this Armure knight did show great reverence towards the Pope back in their short dispute outside Deidric's Inn. Was there some hidden conspiracy that made him ignore even a member from the ruling house of glorious Melromarc?

The blonde knight guard is about to step forward again. His partner reaches over his red triangle engraved chest plate this time, and slams him back into the wall with force this time. The knight lets out a pained grunt with a youthful voice.

"A duel you want, you gutless hairless monkey in shining shells?" The venomous hiss of Lautrec suddenly carries itself forward behind Mein. The undercover princess almost jumped out of her dress jacket out of shock. "Think hard, if you want to challenge a chosen member of the Goddess. For it won't be to the draw of first blood. Hehehe..."

Since when did this reptile creep up on her? How did someone so large and so... visually distinct be this stealthy?

The burly man's face is now purple to the point of turning blue now, making him the very visage of an angry Skyguard horker. He turns on his heel and walks away from their little group. "I don't need to take this from you rascals."

Baron Elric whistles at the monstrous lizard man. "Nice one, you sure sent that pompous ass packing. Say, you're one of the Mara tribe, ain'tcha? How's your string fingers? They say I'm the best Melromarc marksman, always wanted to try my luck against a Catharis great bowman."

"Never touched a great bow my whole life. But I'll humor you with my shotels, if a fight is what you want." The reptile smirks a lipless smile toward the peasant baron.

"A scrimmage for fun? Sure. I'm better with my bow than my hatchet and sickle. But I can throw down like any man..."

Mein lost her interest to listen to the dialogue between two 'exotic cases' when the young Knight Templar near the wall takes off his bucket-shaped helmet and takes a deep breath. "I should have stepped in, Sieg."

The disguised princess feels her throat tighten. His blonde hair is messed up by the enclosed helmet, but she won't mistake the face of someone who courted her for three months.

"Oh, will you stop your whining, you mewling quim? We are here to guard those oblivious fools, not break up every argument," snivels his partner as the other knight crosses his arms.

Mein can't see the boy's face underneath the helmet, but the voice and conceited words leaves nothing to the imagination.

Hmm... two out of the four noble scions who have courted her in the past are now in the same room with her. What are the odds?

"Thank you, thank you, THANK you! For standing up for me. But it really wasn't needed... heh, heh, heh ..."

The over eager expression of gratitude draws Mein's attention back to the green haired girl in front of them.

The green haired girl is wheezing again. Mein briefly wonders if she has some kind of disease. More importantly, she wonders if said disease can be transmitted to them.

Raphtalia seems equally puzzled by the girl's behavior. The demi-human girl's head tilts curiously to one side, big eyes looking at the green haired girl with kind concern. "Are you sick, miss? Master Naofumi still has some cold medicine he made for me. It'll make your throat feel better."

"Oh, oh no! It's just a little bad habit I picked up growing up. Big brother Raruk has been helping me correct it all these years." The servant of Bow Hero's party lets out a nervous giggle - it's clear she didn't forget her wheezing at the end.

"You left your sibling to join the Bow Hero? Must be pretty hard. Why didn't Master Bow Hero take him too?" Mein pulls Raphtalia back by her shoulder, combing her hand through the raccoon girl's hair again. "We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Mein of Samphor, she's Raphtalia of Port Harp. Although we are both Master Naofumi's companions now."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Rishia Ivyred of Stormwind." The green haired girl bows down while pinching the edge of her cotton skirt up. A noble girl's greeting instead of a peasant.

Stormwind, that's one of the smaller kingdoms between the contested region of glorious Melromarc and the savage beasts of Siltvelt. In fact, it should have been right over the Ivory Pass at the seaside, if Mein remembers her geography studies right.

She never heard of House Ivyred, unlike Stormwind's ruling House Wrynn, or the martial focused House Fordragon. The girl must be the daughter of a small time lord of the small independent kingdom.

No wonder that pompous mule from House Armure seeks to bully her like a servant girl. The daughter of a small time lord of an equally small kingdom really is nothing more than a slightly well off commoner to the direct vassal of House De Gallia.

"Big brother Raruk... he's not really my brother. We know each other for a long time, and he's been like a big brother I never had. Well, Master Itsuki did offer big brother a place in his party too, after he saved me from execution. " Rishia is not aware of Mein's musing as she continues with her life story.

The timid girl looks down at her feet once again. Poor girl - after being bullied by that disgrace of a Melromarc Knight in Bow Hero's party, she can't seem to keep herself from pouring her life into complete strangers. "But big brother declined. Said his potionmaking skill will do more to help Stormwind, after both the Wrynns and Fordragons are gone. I don't think big brother likes Master Itsuki much, even if he saved my life. But no, if my stutter came from any illness, big brother Raruk would have made a cure for me by now."

_Hmm... the daughter of a noble calling an alchemist, or potioneer's apprentice 'big brother'? Definitely more evidence to support the theory of this Rishia Ivyred coming from a small noble house. The higher echelon of nobility, even from a small kingdom would not let their scions be this close with a commoner._

_Wait a minute... what did she say again? House Wrynn and Fordragon are... gone? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!?_

"Wait, go back a little. Did you just say House Wrynn and House Fordragon are both gone?" Mein claps her hand together to stop Rishia's further ramble, or stammer. "I mean, they are pretty famous for their small kingdom ... I mean, even for a country girl like me. They fought alongside glorious Melromarc against the Siltvelt savages back in the Great War. How did they both just ... went up and gone?"

"Oh... Master Itsuki had to 'get rid of them' to save me, after Father was charged with treason for speaking against King Varian raising taxes on the people to fight the Wave. Master Itsuki rallied the common folks and overthrew King Varian... House Fordragon refused to yield, so they are ... they got the same treatment as the king ... Master Itsuki said it's quite an ironic twist of fate for the tyrant to suffer the same fate as the innocent man he condemned. But I ... I didn't want anyone to die for me. More killing can't bring Father back." Rishia looks to the side with down cast eyes and brows. Her mouth quivers at the mention of the no doubt gruesome end to two of the most distinguished noble houses outside the lineage of the Seven Old Kingdoms. The poor girl didn't even wheeze at the end.

_Did she hear and understand this minor noble from Stormwind right? The Bow Hero incited a revolt and had overthrown a kingdom? Granted, a small kingdom... but the utter idiocy! What did he think will happen after he knocked out both the ruling family who govern the land, and the martial house who serves as the people's protection?_

The incognito princess thinks back to the first few days of this entire hero summoning debacle, where there was the utterly unhinged outburst the Bow Hero hides underneath his pleasant gentlemanly facade. And how she almost picked this mad boy over her Naofumi. Would she be able to persuade the Bow Hero away from the folly of destabilizing an entire kingdom? Or would she be dragged down together with him?

At the time, she thought she dodged an arrow for not picking the Bow Hero over her Naofumi. But now, it looks more like a gigantic bolt from a siege ballista.

"A shame. Big brother Raruk would have helped Master Itsuki much more than me. Sir Mald was right. I can't swing a sword, draw a bow or use magic. I'm useless in Master Itsuki's party. He only took me out of pity, because I would be killed by people still loyal to King Varian if I stayed in Stormwind. The only thing I can do for him is be a good servant, but I don't know how to do that either." The poor fallen noble girl is sniffing by now. She looks as pitiful as Raphtalia when Naofumi bought her from that pudgy skin merchant.

"Well, you don't have to fight to help a hero!" Raphtalia gently brushes Mein's hand away. She hops in front of Rishia and grabs her hands.

"Re - really?" Rishia's eyes light up at Raphtalia's suggestion.

"I'm a child. I can't fight for Master Naofumi. Well... big sister Mein promised to teach me some magic later, but we haven't started." Raphtalia bobs her head up and down. She gives the green haired girl a big smile. "But I'm good with numbers. I help organize Master Naofumi's items every night."

"Yeah... I can do that. I was very good in my arithmetics class too." Rishia nods her head, her emerald eyes looking into the distance in a thoughtful manner. "And big brother Raruk did teach me some potionmaking basics. I can help pick up herbs, and turn them into potions for Master Itsuki. Thank you very much for your kind words and encouragement, Raphtalia and Mein. I think I can help Master Itsuki in my own way now."

_Not if that horker of House Armure has anything to say about it. He'll probably turn this poor girl's life into a living hell from now on, after the humiliation they served him. But the foolish girl doesn't need to know that._

"I see you are making new friends again, Mein." Mein turns her head around to see Naofumi walking to them. The four full coin pouches and a slightly less filled one around his waist immediately draws her attention. "Sorry I had to leave all of you here while I was asked to talk to Lord Notches and Lord Amelia. Hope you guys didn't get into any trouble?"

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia immediately runs forward to hug the young hero. Unfortunately for the girl, she bumps her head right into one of the full coin pouches in her excitement. The girl takes a wobbly step back while rubbing her head. "...Ouch."

"Be careful, Raphtalia. I should have probably stored them in my Shield from now on." Naofumi quickly steps forward and crouches down. He rests his extended arm behind Raphtalia's back and holds onto her by her shoulder.

"I see your venture with two lords have been fruitful, Master Naofumi." Mein turns her full attention to the Shield Hero, she walks forward and holds onto Raphtalia's other shoulder. "Did the two lords decide to sponsor you, in addition to the official supply from the royal house?"

"Well... Lord Noches did say something about giving us more money if we need it. But I can't impose... this..." Naofumi slowly stands back down once Raphtalia is no longer shaking on her own feet. He slowly unfastens the pouches around his waist and places them into the emerald of the Legendary Shield. "Was that the four hundred and fifty silver pieces he promised me back from the trial? Can you believe that? He actually remembered his promise after I forgot about it. Guess not every noble is a backstabbing and cheating bastard."

_Alternatively. The lord of House Noches could be trying to either get something from you, or lead you down a cliff further down the road by gaining your trust first. His daughter is in the party of the Spear Hero, after all._

Mein turns to look at her former playmate Bertia. She's running up to greet the Spear Hero together with Katarina. Iris is no longer talking with the major heads of the trading companies. She's daintily walking beside the Spear Hero with their arms locked together.

How did a complete idiot like the spear clown already secure the support of House Amelia, House Claes _and_ House Notches? The Duke and lord paramount of the Golden Coast should know the fool will be no help to his house, if he conspires to usurp the throne of glorious Melromarc.

Forget the seasoned duke. Iris Amelia herself should have been smart enough to know that!

"The king is about to make an announcement. Let's go, Mein." Naofumi holds his hand out to Mein. The undercover princess smiles back at her hero as she locks their arms and hands together. Raphtalia quickly follows right after them as Kyubey and Lautrec trail up behind her.

It's not too bad even if she lost this game of thrones as long as she's with Naofumi, maybe. She certainly won't mind living the rest of their lives together in their own duchy, while the ladies and lords from the rest of _glorious_ Melromarc tear each others' throat out for an over- embellished chair, and a gold coated false crown.

"I looked around the ballroom like you warned me earlier." Naofumi whispers into Mein's ear just as she's about to lose herself in her thoughts once again. "There's a lot of knights from the Three Heroes' Church."

"You don't say, Master Naofumi." Mein looks back to give two scions who courted her in the past another look.

"Is there something wrong, Mein?" Naofumi looks back towards where Mein is looking. He obviously can't tell the two young men from noble families apart from the other faceless knights in their full armor and helmet.

"I saw the face of one of those church knights, Master Naofumi. He's Jaune Arc, the only son of Duke Wales Arc. The lord paramount of Defiant Bay and Grand Admiral of the Albion Fleet of Melromarc. They aren't direct descendants of the old kingdom of Albion. But after the Albions were killed down to the last man and boy by the beastman savages back in the Second Age, the Arcs are the closest blood relatives to the Albion royal house."

"I see..." Naofumi nods his head along Mein's whispers, his eyes cast down at his feet as if deep in thought. The Shield Hero eventually looks up to stare at her deep in the eyes. "They sent their only son to serve the Three Heroes' Church. Are they rotten?"

"No, Master Naofumi. The Arcs don't promote equality between humans and demi-humans like the Seattos. Not after their whole family were almost killed off by the Siltvelt invaders in the Great War like the Albions. But they are the most honorable Melromarc nobles aside from that. Duke Wales was saved by the current Pope of Three Heroes' Church back in the Great War. That's why he sent his only boy to learn from them." Mein can't help but smile at the Shield Hero as she bobs Naofumi's nose with the finger of her free hand. "Are you perhaps jealous of Sir Jaune, Master Naofumi? Sure, a lot of young ladies and country girls like me see him as our Prince Charming. He's both handsome and from a powerful noble house after all. But I think you are better."

"No, NO! I'm not..." The young man from another world stammers for a few seconds before he looks straight in Mein's eyes again. He must have seen the amusement in her eyes, as he swung his head to bump their forehead together. "You're teasing me again, aren't you?"

It seems like the Shield Hero is slowly gaining some confidence. Good, he'll no doubt need it when they play the game of thrones with the more seasoned players. Mein saw enough about the game to know they can't win by folding their hands every time someone challenges them.

"Just a little, Master Naofumi." Mein moves her hands up to brush away a stray strand of hair in front of her eyes. Her smile slowly dissolves into a more serious visage underneath her cowl. "But you must know more about all this political stuff if we are to work with the Melromarc court to fight the Waves. That skin merchant wasn't lying when he said you are guaranteed to the lordship of a Duke. You can't know less about all the noble families than a country girl from Samphor."

"I'll take it into consideration. Let's stop now, I think the King is about to begin." Naofumi nods his head nonchalantly. It's hard to tell if he took Mein's counselling to heart, or spouted some random words to appease her for now.

It's not that important. For now, at the very least.

Mein quickly cast her eyes over to the other three heroes. Iris still has her arm locked with the Spear Clown. Same goes for that blonde bimbo who tripped her over with the Bow Hero. The Sword Hero on the other hand stands by his lonesome, seemingly by his own choice as his party stands obediently behind him.

"The honored ladies and lords of glorious Melromarc, pious clerics, esteemed guests, and valiant heroes. I thank you all for gathering at tonight's banquet, as we celebrate our successful repulsion against another Wave of Catastrophe." Father's foolhardy confidence and words makes Mein think he's talking about the end of the current cycle, not merely the second Wave.

"Even as our enemies befall us from all sides, and the Wave of Catastrophe strikes the very heart of glorious Melromarc, we remain defiant and strong. It is not possible, if not thanks to the effort of everyone. The common folks who provide us nourishment and resources. The craftsmen who forge tools, weapons and armors to fight back the monsters. The merchants and nobles who generously donate to the cause. The soothing prayers of the church to steel our resolve. And of course, the heroes who lead our brave fighters to our victory!" Father waves his hand around as he makes his second wave victory speech. He looks more like a mad preacher as his mane shakes and quakes together with his arms.

The guests don't have, or at least don't show any signs of discomfort as they clap their hands and cheers.

"On behalf of my liege the Queen of Melromarc, and our nation, I would like to give the heroes their just reward, so they may prepare for the next time when they are needed." Father nods his head to Lord Amelia the Finance Minister. The lord claps his hands as impeccably dressed and groomed servants leave the ballroom and carries back pouches filled with coins.

"For the Bow Hero and Sword Hero, who assisted in taking down the Wave Boss. Three thousand and five hundred silver pieces!"

The Bow Hero smiles and waves at the clapping and cheering crowd as he turns to look back at the guest of the banquet.

The Sword Hero looks just as stoic as before. No, Mein stands corrected. The frown on his face seems to deepen at the noise in the ballroom.

"For the Spear Hero, who delivered the final blow to the Wave Boss. Four thousand silver pieces!"

"YEAH! We are filthy stinking rich, Iris, Katarina, Bertia!" The Spear Clown waves his free hand at the two other heiresses, asking them to throw themselves at him. "Come on and gimme me a hug!"

The monkey of Claes and hog of Notches clearly oblige his request, as the blonde pretty boy pulls all three girls in his party into a tight embrace. Bertia buries her face deep into his chest, Katarina laughs brilliantly over the fool's shoulder, while Iris rolls her eyes while she brushes against his arm like a drenched baby drake.

"And finally, for the Shield _Hero_..." Father turns his head towards Naofumi, the sneer on his face apparent. "...who did not even show up to battle the Wave. Five hundred silver pieces."

_What? WHAT!?_

_How could Father do this to her!? Granted, her Naofumi's skill makes it easy to turn resources into finished potions, so they can easily make their own fortune even without Father's support. But how could Father try to starve her!?_

Naofumi's hand tightens around Mein's hand. Not out trying to crush her fragile fingers to vent his wrath, but trying to reassure the princess turned adventurer of his resolve. They'll be okay, even without the support of the officials.

"Furthermore, since the Shield _Hero _chose to not fight against the Wave of Catastrophe. His claim to all his privilege as a hero is now being called into question." Father's frown deepens as he looks down at Naofumi. "Therefore this court decides to withhold any support to the Hero who abandons his duty until further notice."

_Father's even going to hold back those five hundred silvers?! How can he do that to her!_

"Wait a minute, Your Grace! If I may speak on Iwatani's behalf?" The Bow Hero suddenly raises his hand up.

"Granted."

"Iwatani did show up at the Wave! Both Ren and I saw him before we joined Kitamura to fight the Chimera." Bow Hero looks at the Sword Hero, who finally opens his eyes to look lazily at the twice damned farce in the King's court. Well ... technically the banquet hall, but small details. "He didn't abandon his duties. He went to protect a small village, on the other side of the forest!"

"True, at least that's what he said." The Sword Hero turns his head to stare at Naofumi together with the Bow Hero.

"Can anyone prove his whereabouts during the Second Wave?" Father looks around the room, he's met with utter silence. The 'Wise' King of glorious Melromarc runs his hand through his thick beard. "Who is to say that the Shield Hero did not simply run away from battle and hide in the forest?"

"Your Grace! I implore you to look through all the evidence and witnesses regarding the situation. So we don't make another hasty judgment like last time regarding the Shield Hero, and nearly condemn an innocent man!" Lord Noches steps up from behind Father. "Count Valentin Winchester, Knight Captain of the Cardinal Company, was dispatched to save the village of Lute. The only village near the ground zero of Second Wave. He should have seen the Shield Hero, if he went to defend the village of Lute."

Father stares into the eyes of his Spymaster for a good thirty seconds before nodding his head. "Granted. Count Balveproven, you are to relieve Count Winchester from his duty and summon him to the banquet room to testify. Step forward, Shield Hero, and await your judgement."

"As you wish, Your Grace." Ludwig Von Balveproven, the Holy Blade of the Four Riders, walks out of the crowd and falls to his knee. The giant green malachite sword on his back hums as his wild dark hair flutters like a small cape. The former cleric knight of the Three Heroes' Church quickly leaves the door of the ballroom.

Mein feels her balm becomes sweaty underneath her gloves. Count Winchester's hatred towards the demi-humans is well known after the death of his father in the Great War. Would he use this chance to stab the Shield Hero in the back?

Naofumi gives one final squeeze to her hand as he walks forward by himself.

It does not take a long time for the Knight Captain in his full armor to enter the banquet room. His well-polished titanite armor clanks as he takes every step, till he finally kneels in front of father.

"Lord Winchester. On your oath as a knight of Her Majesty, Queen Mirellia. Do you vow to only speak the truth as we hold this sacred trial to determine the worthiness of a summoned hero being called into question?"

"On my oath as a knight of glorious Melromarc, and the honor of my family name." The Count bows his head down.

"Did the Shield Hero, who employs demi-humans amidst his party fight against the Wave Boss, or did he not?"

_Father is really laying it thick to influence Count Winchester to testify against her Naofumi. Not only is he wording the question in a way that's rigged against the Shield Hero, he's also trying to influence Count Winchester's emotions by reminding the knight captain's hatred toward the demi-human race._

_How can Father do this against her! Doesn't he realise that staying with the Shield Hero and rising together with him is her only chance to live a happy life, now that she is scarred?_

_Wait, Father may not even know her disfigurement. Maybe he's only trying to distance her away from the 'Shield Demon' by vilifying her Naofumi in Melromarc._

_If that's the case... you are truly pushing your daughter into the oven with the best intentions, Father._

"It is true, the Shield Hero did not fight against the Boss of the Wave." The Count looks up to lock eyes with Naofumi for a brief second. "Under normal circumstances, such cowardly action would result in the immediate forfeit of all privilege enjoyed by a Legendary Hero. However, if I may add some further words of my own, Your Grace?"

"...Granted."

"When my knights arrived at the village of Lute, her good people are fighting for their very lives around the village hall, with two Boss Monsters and an almost endless horde upon them. When I found the Shield Hero, he was valiantly clashing against a Boss Monster by himself. Even though he's only level 20 and has barely any attack power, so he had no chance to win."

"I can't say for certain what happened before that point, but judging from his actions, I can only assume the Shield Hero has demonstrated the best qualities befit a Legendary Hero."

"Very well, your words have been heard, Count Winchester. You are dismissed." Father's frown deepens as he nods at the Count. He doesn't so much as brush against his long beard as pulling them like rope.

The knight captain gives another bow before he stands up and disappears outside the ballroom once again.

"Your Grace! Before you pass any judgment!" The mustachioed knight in the Bow Hero's party suddenly shouts out at the top of his lungs. "I have good reason to believe the Shield _Hero_'s companions are slaves under him!"

Mein's head snaps to look at the burly Armure knight. Is this petty man trying to get back at her, the first princess of glorious Melromarc, for her scathing remark questioning his knighthood?

Or is there something more behind this attack?

"What!?" The Bow Hero wipes his head back towards his companion, his eyes and mouth open wide with disbelief.

"I KNEW IT! I _knew_ there's something rotten going on in his party! Mein can't be willingly staying with _him_ after her injuries!" The Spear Clown jumps up on his feet, thankfully nobody pays him any mind.

"SEIZE THEM!" Father suddenly shouts at the top of his lungs. Two Knight Templars standing beside him dash forward and pins Naofumi down before he has a chance to do anything.

"No! You leave me alone!" Raphtalia kicks and screeches against the knight who is holding her back while the two adult demi-humans don't fight their no doubt losing battle against the knights stationed behind them.

Mein, on the other hand, also feels her arms being bent behind her back. The familiar sound of Lothringen the Thunder Hammer, the Royal Guard Captain whispers into her ears. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. Please bear with it."

"RELEASE ME, YOU FOUL KNAVE!" Mein takes a deep breath and screams like a banshee, she feels the body of the Royal Guard Captain tenses up. She's going to regret this, as it'll hurt as much as the bite on her shoulder.

But the incognito princess is way beyond caring at this point. She suddenly swings her head back to meet the Royal Guard Captain's nose.

Pain, disorienting and debilitating pain, explodes in the back of Mein's head. But she feels the hard floor slam into her chest and face. The captain released her just like she wanted.

She fights against the spinning world and crawls back up, tearing the front of her new dress jacket and the cloth underneath open. Exposing her upper chest bare of the slave's seal... and the edge of her mangled scar for everyone in the ballroom to see. "That _disgrace_ of a Melromarc Knight lies! I have no slave seal on me! We follow and fight for the Shield Hero, not because he owns us but because he _inspires_ us!"

Mein hopes this will convince the court of their intentions, and not tear off the cloth on their demi-human companions to further condemn her Naofumi.

The undercover princess feels someone kicking the back of her knee, making her fall head first into the floor once again. She squirms and struggles against the hand pushing down at her neck. "Release me, you rascal! Scoundrel! Hooligan! How dare a knight of glorious Melromarc use your brute force to hold down a weak girl!"

"...You, a weak girl? Please stop joking around and make me laugh." Replies the sneer of an unsavory voice that's more befitting to the thugs living in the dark back alley. "And I'm most definitely, not a knight."

Mein struggles to look back at her tormentor. She manages to see a glimpse of wild hair on the ragged face of someone with eyes that's more fitting to look sideways than straight.

Wasn't this one of the bodyguards of Iris Amelia? What was his name again, Dean? Dio? Dick?

You will be henceforth known as 'Henchman number 2'!

"The Slave Seal! The demi-humans all have them! The Shield Hero is forcing slaves to fight for him! Even a little child!" The voice of the knights echoes in the grand ballroom of Melromarc palace.

" I_ knew_ something was going on! Did you threaten Mein to obey you with the lives of those slaves!?" The Spear Hero apparently forgot what he 'knew' and was proven untrue just a moment ago. He is once again ignored by everyone in the room.

"You MONSTER!" The murmur of the guest is silenced by Father's roar. He points his finger at Naofumi, who is struggling underneath the weight of two high level knights. "Not only did you forsake your most important duty as a Legendary Hero, but you dare to purchase other lives and command them to work for you as if nothing more than cattle!?"

"OH! _That's rich coming from you! The ruler who owns slaves to work for yourself and your country. And allows slavery trade to rampantly happen under the table, where anyone can wander into the slum and buy a slave if they have the coin!_" Naofumi spits at Father's face as he defiantly holds his face up. "Even the slave trader who sold Raphtalia, Kyubey and Lautrec told me it's perfectly legal for me to own them!"

"WHAT!?" The Bow Hero whips his head around to stare at Father with wide open eyes. The self-proclaimed friend of Justice looks back and forth at Naofumi on the floor, and the King standing over him. The boy obviously is having a hard time deciding whose side is just this time. Even the Sword Hero, who can't look any less bored a moment ago, has his brow rising into his hairline-ensuing madness. "Do you want to explain what Naofumi just said, Your Majesty?"

"I will provide you a fitting explanation after this, Bow Hero." Father gives a quick and sheepish nod to the Bow Hero before turning to scream at Naofumi again. "So you finally show your true color, Shield _Hero. _You thought your privilege as a Legendary Hero would protect you from prosecution against your less savory behaviors? Well, as you did fail to fulfill your duty as a hero to fight against the Wave. By the power invested in me as the Regent King of glorious Melromarc, I officially revoke all your hero's privileges! You will no longer exploit those kind souls now."

The spymaster looks like he wants to say something. He turns his head to look at Bertia standing beside the Spear Hero. Marquis Notches closes his eyes, lets out a silent sigh and steps back into the shadow.

"No! Master Naofumi didn't... mmph!" Raphtalia tries to say something before her mouth is gagged by a blanket.

"Please, Master Itsuki. Help the companions of the Shield Hero." Rishia throws herself onto the Bow Hero's free arm. "They helped encourage me a moment ago, they can't be mistreated by him... EEP!"

The poor girl is struck down by the knight of House Armure. "Do not speak out of place, you foolish girl!"

The horker moves forward with his arm raised towards Rishia, till the bow hero finally does something right and catches his wrist. "Rishia didn't do anything wrong here. Don't take your anger toward Iwatani at her!"

The knight glimpses at the Bow Hero before he stands down. "Forgive me for acting out of my place, Master Itsuki."

"You are going to ignore your own witness ' testimony, and punish me for defending the innocent people!?" Naofumi, on the other hand, can't do much else than screaming at Father, with two knights still standing over his shoulders.

"We all have our duties for this Society, Shield _Hero_. As a knight of the realm, it is Count Winchester's duty to fight and die to defend its people. As a summoned hero from the legend, it is your duty to slay the Wave Boss and end it as soon as possible so the outpouring Wavespawn does not overwhelm us." Father squints his eyes close, he talks down to the captured hero once again with a patronizing voice. "What do you think would happen to this country, if I pick up a hoe and plow the field instead of overseeing its governance?"

"Oh, I don't know. You'll gain better appreciation for the farmers, and stop holding wasteful banquets?"

Naofumi's words make the banquet room go quiet once again. Until a muffled giggle starts to carry itself around the room beside the Spear Hero.

"The Shield Hero got uncle Aultcray there." Katarina looks at Iris and Bertia as she points her finger at Naofumi.

"Grownups are talking, Kat. Go eat some more Faubley pastries." Iris gives Katarina's back a gentle push as she turns to look at her own bespectacled personal maid. "Get a picnic basket, Tanya. Help Katarina bag some pastries home. It'll go to waste after tonight anyways."

"As you say, my lady."

"Your glibness does you no credit. Shield _Hero_." Father takes three deep breaths before the redness on his face starts to disappear. He looks down at the Shield Hero from his nose once again. "However, to show that this court is the example of fairness, there is a way out for you to take. Trial by Combat! When a hero's worthiness is called into question against the Wave of Catastrophe, they can prove their worthiness by besting another hero in single combat. Thus demonstrating their virtue of strength. You may regain all your hero's privilege back, if you win against a duel against one of the three heroes before you."

Before, Mein was unsure if the disgraceful Armure in the Bow Hero's party snitched them out from personal vendetta of his rather public humiliation. But she knows this is planned by Father as soon as the words 'trial by combat' left his mouth.

No, Father wanted more than simply taking everything away from her Naofumi. He wants to publicly dishonor the Shield Hero. If the young man refuses to challenge one of his fellow heroes, he will be seen as weak and unfit as a hero in the eyes of every important person in glorious Melromarc. But if he takes the challenge, he is facing an uphill battle so steep he has next to no chance at winning. The result is Father proving her Naofumi weak and unfit for his duty as a hero.

A yes and no choice with damnation either way. A fitting trap sprung by the Wise Sage King. Sadly it's used on her Naofumi, and hurts her by extension.

The only way out for Naofumi and her is the rest of the heroes collectively reject their father's proposal in favor of the Shield Hero. Unfortunately, this won't happen.

"Yes! I'll fight him!" The pretty boy idiot leaps forward before Iris has a chance to grab him back. He swings his spear in a circle over his head. "I'll save Mein from his evil clutches for sure. She deserves the company of a better hero!"

"Don't let yourself be used, you fucking idiot!" The Bow Hero screeches at the Spear Clown, his patience obviously at its limit. "Everyone is just deciding his fate all alone! We should listen to _why_ he had slaves with him first before deciding he's guilty or not! Say something, Ren!"

What does the Sword Hero say in this case?

His eyes are shut, a hand rubbing over his forehead while the boy takes in heavy breaths. It's clear the mind and soul of the Sword Hero both made their exit a while ago.

"See, even Amagi agrees with me! He's not agreeing with your nonsense!" The Spear Clown points his finger at the silent Sword Hero.

"Agree with you! Ren obviously got tired of your dumb antics!" The youngest hero walks toward the blonde pretty boy. Their armor almost touches each other. "Don't think I didn't notice! You've been running your blabbermouth since we got here, flip-flopping between your opinions! Do you even care about all the slaves in Naofumi's party? You only want to take Mein from him to stroke your own ego, don't you!?"

"Well, Mein deserves someone better! And I do care about the slaves Iwatani are abusing! Especially the little girl he's forcing to fight monsters! A young miss like her shouldn't fight!" The Spear clown at least has the decency to turn a little red in his cheeks. But he's not backing down at his claim either as he points a finger at the Bow Hero's chest where his heart is. "And what about you, acting like you are better than everyone! You can't even stop that big knight of yours from bullying that nice-looking girl! You don't care about your justice, only to look good!"

The boy with bow staggers back a step as if slapped in the face. His normally charming face twists into a visage of pure beastly fury. "Why you little! There's no bullying in my party I have turned a blind eye to! I ought to strike you down for spewing more drivel out of your mouth!"

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" An angry roar makes everyone jump on their feet, even Father among them. The young interloper on the floor slowly pushes his arm up to support his body, despite two high level knights trying to hold him back down.

"All this time, I've been trying my best to do the right thing for everyone." The Shield Hero slowly pushes his body up, till he pushes one of his legs forward and touches the cold, polished stone floor with one of his feet.

"But I'm still hated and vilified, all of you refuse to give me a chance to show who I truly am. And for what? Because past Shield Heroes side with demi-humans against humans? Because the Last Shield Hero was the Siltvelt Tyrant known as the _King of Rape_?! Something you_ pompous asses_ don't even have the decency to say to my face!" Naofumi forces his body up against the pressure from two senior church knights, till he finally throws them both off him and stands tall on the ground.

"If this be my destiny. I'll fight the three of you altogether if I have to. If this finally proves my worth!"

* * *

**End Note:**

So, one of my longest chapters and it has no action in it. Writing this story made me realize I have more fun writing the quieter character moments, than big action moment even if I actually enjoy big loud dumb action. Probably because I absolutely suck at descriptive writing.

Anyways, for the reviewer who predicted an Interlude chapter... it's coming, but after the wave aftermath chapters. And a bit teaser, the next Interlude will be from Queen Safespace herself thinking over what has transpired so far.

**To Rando12:**

Well... Raphtalia does see both Naofumi and Malty as her heroes in this story. Also, glad to know you enjoyed this chapter!

Just like the Three Heroes Church, I want to portray the Melromarc military not as incompetent like canon. I always find that kind of 'make the main character look good by making everyone look bad' approach to be highly off putting. It only make the main characters look bad in my opinion, when they are the hero only because everyone else are incompetent idiots.

**To Guest:**

'F' to pay respect for Comrade Broseph indeed.

Hope this chapter explains what happened to Motoyasu's team. So, as one of my reviewer guessed half a year ago (by Uncle Sheo, it's been a long time!), the three villainess in chapter one wasn't just a cute nod to the villainess protagonist genre.

XD


	26. 23: Easy Way

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Biggest thanks for Ace-Triad and Peiniger on helping me with SPAG edit! Also special thanks to Angel Wraith for reading my rough draft and provide important feedbacks, and give me the suggestion of Naofumi's final speech to Trash.**

**More author note at the end for people who are interested to see me blabber some more.**

* * *

The first princess of glorious Melromarc, with her arms forcibly bent behind her back, walks toward the palace training yard with the grace and gait of a prisoner on death row facing her execution.

The door to the banquet room and the hallway outside can easily have five people walking through them simultaneously. But with the number of guests going to see the ensuing duel between heroes, it's still taking a good five minutes to empty the ball room.

Mein herself happens to be one of the last groups to step outside the gate. She's, in all honesty, not eager to see her Naofumi lose.

The young man from another world has come a long way in the past two weeks. But so do his otherworldly compatriots, if the first princess would hazard a guess. Naofumi's tragically low ATK puts him at a distinct disadvantage when he's fighting a one-on-one duel with one of the other heroes.

"Move your fat ass." Henchmen number 2 kicks at her heel, making her stumble forward. Leather boots instead of steel, thankfully. It still hurts.

"Come on, you ruffian. That's no way to treat a lady," a voice distorted by the sound of chewing comes from behind.

_Oh no._

"You call this _bitch_ a lady? You rich bastards have lower standards than a street urchin." Henchmen number 2 lets out a sneer as he drags Mein around. The princess in disguise is granted the full view of the young brat in a Knight Templar's shining armor.

A chiseled face that looks just like one of the marble statues, somewhat ruined by his brilliant blue eyes. They always peer at someone through the corner, rather than give anyone direct looks. Messy black hair that slightly bobs up and down as he munches on an apple, with the corner of a small mouth that seems to always curve up into a depraved smirk.

"Whatever, take her off my hands. This bitch is your problem now." Henchmen number 2 pushes Mein forward, into the one free waiting arm of the Consevatie heir.

Of all the noble scions who have courted her in the past, she has to end up in the hands of this piece of work.

Siegmar Isaac Octavius Consevatie.

**Chapter 23: The Easy Way Out**

Despite the more recent mistakes, never let it be said that Father doesn't love his daughters. Before this whole mess with the church and the hero summoning, Father has made considerable efforts to stop Mother from marrying her to the Pig King of Faubley.

Thinking back, the reason for multiple scions from the most rich and powerful Melromarc families courting her one after the other was obviously Father playing matchmaker behind the scene. _Not_ because of her irresistible charm.

With the benefit of hindsight, it's not hard to spot how uninterested Bern Tashi Amelia was in their conversation when he gave vague non-answers while they talked about other powerful families. Or how Keith Claes always peeks at his adopted sister Katarina whenever she's around with the two of them.

Mein looks forward, and sees the blonde-haired knight guarding and guiding the many important figures of glorious Melromarc towards the training yard.

The only one different from the others is Jaune Arc. Sincere, sweet Jaune, always attentive towards her. Even when he's completely out of his depth at dealing with a princess, who forever wants more than what she has. Of all the young men who courted her, he was the only one who tried his best to make the relationship work.

The incognito princess looks ahead, trying to spot the dark messy hair of the Shield Hero. But the young man is completely submerged by the wave of colorful hairs that look like the tide.

In a lot of ways, Jaune reminds Mein of her Naofumi. Or perhaps more to the point where the young hero reminds the princess a lot of the young and noble knight of House Arc. She could see herself spending the rest of her life with the youngest Arc if this farce of a Hero Summoning never took place.

There is, of course, the dragon in the room. Duke Wales Arc has already named his eldest daughter Artoria as his heir. And with Jaune being the youngest of the second generation, he most likely will inherit the title of a Viscount. Maybe a Count at most if his many elder sisters are generous.

Being married to a future Lord Paramount or second-in-line will give her a lot of political pull within a province. In the case of something happening to her dear little sister - not that she wishes Melty ill, of course - she would still have a strong claim of the throne backed by at least one province and their outside allies. Not so if she's going to grow old with some unimportant lower tier noble in a little county.

It's a shame the only heir to a Lord Paramount who happens to court her had to be _this_ one...

"What are you looking for, my dear? A big hero man riding on a pure white filorial coming in to save you? Sorry to burst your bubble, but there's no one for you." The heir of House Consevatie breathes down her neck.

Even through the thick fabric of her cowl, Mein still feels her hair standing up.

Consevatie does not seem to realize her discomfort. Perhaps more accurately, he does not care about her wellbeing, or even revel in the power he has over a princess. "Poor, poor princess. Lost her rightful title to her younger sister. Trying to reclaim her right through a big, heroic man. Well, it's a great shame for you there's not a single good choice for you anymore, isn't it? A blonde playboy idiot who can only smooch off his girlfriends. A smug teen who doesn't listen to anyone and is more likely to get his party killed. And a self-righteous, insane boy who makes everything worse pretending to be a hero. I'm not surprised you picked the loser who can't fight by himself."

Mein squints her eyes at Consevarie's provocation. The heir is obviously trying to get her worked up, possibly to get back at her for rejecting his advances. However, she'd be lying if she pretends to not feel worked up at the dismissive attitude this daddy's boy shows at her Naofumi.

Although what does unnerve her a little is the apparent familiarity the heir shows toward all the heroes. Lord Consevatie is the Culture Minister of Father's court, not his spymaster. Does the Lord Paramount of Jagged Reach have his own information network, or has the Three Heroes' Church's grasp already tightened around the whole country?

"Better a hero focused on defense than a brat who never worked for a single thing he owns. At least Naofumi protects me. Not turning his heel and running at the first sign of trouble." Mein hisses as she slowly twists her neck at the Consevatie heir.

"Well, we can't all be random idiots falling into the role of a hero with a self-growing legendary weapon, can we? Using all available resources at my disposal. It's called being smart." The brat drums his finger on his forehead a couple of times. "Besides, what do those summoned idiots have to brag about anyway? They can't even fight properly with their weapons if they don't use their skills. The Wave they supposedly cleared just now? _We_ did the most damage to the boss and just left the chimera half dead for the _heroes_ to deliver the final blow. As ordered by your father, of course."

The army and the church did most of the fighting in a Wave instead of the heroes? Such a claim would be unbelievable, even blasphemous coming from a member of the church.

But when the princess turned adventurer remembers who the heroes really are, the young Consevatie's word no longer sounds completely outrageous. Yeah, considering the nut cases that are the Spear Hero and Bow Hero, isn't not hard to imagine them being entirely useless on the battlefield.

The claw of the Consevatie heir slowly crawls along Mein's face, down her neck, and finally rests on her scarred shoulder. "As for the loser who protects you... well, he must be terrible at his job when you are already damaged goods after two weeks. Curious who you'd turn to now. That Arc brat? He already got another redhead he can submit himself to. Shame you didn't take me up on my offer now, isn't it? You'd at least be the future wife of the Reach Lord."

Jaune already started courting someone else? Mein is shocked for a moment, although it shouldn't be that surprising. He is considered one of the most eligible bachelors of the current Melromarc nobility alongside Bern and Keith.

As for the lost prospect of spending the rest of her life with this bag of hot air, Mein would rather pour boiling oil down her face... and set herself on fire for good measure. Both are equally agonizing ways to go out, one is significantly faster than the other.

"You speak as if Master Naofumi would lose for sure. He's the one issuing the challenge, he must have something planned." Mein turns her face away, no longer wanting to look at this spoiled brat.

"So what if he wins? He'll still be stuck with you." Consevatie brushes at the side of her hood where her ear is missing. His hand slowly travels down her scarred face, till it rest on her marred shoulder. "And what are you but a bitch with her teeth pulled? There is nothing but failure in front of you now, and you'll drag the Shield Loser down with you. Should have taken the chance and stayed as my betrothed when you still had the chance."

"You were one of those who courted me. There is no betrothal contract between our houses." Mein looks away at her feet as she scoffs at the presumptuous Consevatie heir. "Even excluding the King of Faubley, my prospect for a future husband doesn't stop at _you_."

"Oh, really? Who else will you settle for? Bern, the bookworm with his head constantly stuck in a garden in the sky? Keith, the adopted bastard who chases after the tail of his beloved sister? Or maybe... Jaune? We both know you won't settle for being the wife of a Count or Viscount with your lust for power." Mein get the distinct impression that Consevatie is playing with his own hair even without looking at him. "I'm the only one who'll inherit a whole province after my father. Everyone knows I'm the best candidate."

Mein's throat tightens again as she tries to ignore the words of the pompous heir. She turns her head to look out the window at the training yard right outside the castle palace.

The four heroes and a few most noticeable members of Father's court are already gathered in the middle. The squires and knights are surrounding the crowd but leave out the room for a small arena for the Shield Hero's trial. Most guests are standing on the edge of the second-floor balcony to get the best look.

Jaune happens to be one of the knights standing near the ring where the duel will take place. He's quietly talking to another Church knight with her helmet in her hand. From the way she almost bites into his ear when whispering, it's not hard to connect the dots and see that this must be what Jaune's sweetheart Consevatie was talking about.

Hmm... it seems like the young Arc does have a thing for redheads.

As for the Shield Hero, the young man silently stands on his corner. The Spear Idiot twirls and twists his weapon around like a stage performer, throwing the occasional glance at his cohort of noble ladies.

"Sir Bow Hero and Sir Sword Hero, are you sure you want to turn down Shield _Hero_'s challenge? While a Trial by Combat between heroes is supposed to fight one on one, turning down a challenge can be seen as an act of cowardice by some, and hurt your future reputation." Standing on the outer edge of the ring, Father is trying to do his best to provoke the Bow and Sword Hero into fighting Naofumi. He's doing everything he can to ensure Naofumi's defeat, even if he's going to drag the other hero's name through the mud to do so.

"Are you kidding me? This whole trial is a farce to begin with! Naofumi needs to answer for his action, but not like this!" The hero who destabilized a small kingdom is quite affronted at Father's suggestion. Huh, it's ironic he's showing good judgment now, but not when he messed everything up in Stormwind.

"There's no glory to be found by ganging up on someone with a near non-existent ATK rating." Sword Hero simply shakes his head in his usual reserved, nonchalant fashion.

At least the Sword Hero and Bow Hero both have the decency to step down from Naofumi's challenge. It's a small comfort he's not actually facing all three heroes at once.

Bertia is biting down on her lips, and her pouty face is completely red like she's having an indigestion. The pudgy heiress of House Notches has her hands balled into tight fists as she shakes them up and down. One side of Katarina's face is bloated up like a rabbit pill once again. Probably stuffed full of tasty treats the personal maid of Iris packed for her, if the picnic basket on her arm is a good indication. The half-closed eyes of Iris are unfocused as she hides her lower face behind a Siltvelt folding fan.

On the side of the Shield Hero, Raphtalia is still squirming and kicking at the knight holding her. Both Kyubey and Lautrec, on the other hand, look passive, but their reaction is obviously different when one bothers to look deeper. While the lizard man has a relaxed stance as he crosses his arms, the fingers of Kyubey's good arm are constantly rubbing together.

"We are trying to determine the Shield Hero's worthiness as a hero, not trying to have the legendary heroes kill each other. Therefore this will not be a duel to the death." Lothringen, the captain of the royal guard, walks to the middle of the circle. It seems like Father's left hand is going to serve as the referee for the trial. "The trial will end when one side is either incapacitated, or yields to the other."

"Isn't the condition completely unfair? How can Iwatani incapacitate his opponent when he has almost no ATK rating?" The Bow Hero squints his eyes and looks at the royal guard captain. Mein can't help but find it ironic that the unhinged boy is the only one speaking on the Shield Hero's behalf.

That, or the boy is having another one of his justice highs.

The Sword Hero suddenly opens his eyes. "Let them fight."

"Right, let them fight." The youngest hero obviously did not pay attention to his compatriot, judging the way he whips his head around like a startled rabbit pill. "What? Let them fight!?"

"Yes. Kitamura had problems with Iwatani since Mein got injured. Even if we call off the duel right now, we'd only let his anger fester and become more problematic down the road. Not to mention..." The Sword Hero turns to look at Naofumi with his eyes squinted and closed. The look reminds Mein of Iris back when the Amelia heiress inspected her at their tea party. "Iwatani's the one challenging us. He probably has something planned. Let's see what he has up his sleeves."

"He obviously snapped, because he got pushed into a corner!" The boy's face turns red as he shakes his balled-up fist at the Sword Hero. "What kind of heroes are we if we let one of us get bullied!?"

Consevatie sneers behind Mein as he pushes the incognito princess out of the gate onto the training yard. He lets out a hushed comment, "The failed disgrace kind."

The Sword Hero obviously can't hear the quiet whisper of the presumptuous Knight Templar and simply continues his lecture at the Bow Hero. "People push Iwatani around because they thought him weak. You fighting his battle for him won't do anything to change it. If it bothers you so much, give him some of your money after he loses the duel."

The Bow Hero stares at his compatriot for a good long minute before stepping back with a grumble. "Maybe I will."

"If there are no more objections from anyone else, we may begin the trial." Captain Lothringen raises his hand and looks left and right at the two participants.

"Before we begin, could I have a word with Kitamura?" Naofumi said as he stands back straight.

"Yes, you may. Shield Hero." The royal guard captain steps back again to give the two participants a little room.

"Talk, talk, talk! All of this is cheap! There's just too many words, so let's get to the part where I kick your ass!" The Spear Hero seems confident in his abilities as he swings his free left hand around in a cartwheel.

"If you're so confident, how about you put your money where your mouth is?" Naofumi scoffs at the Spear Hero as he takes the five coin pouches out of his shield one by one. He tosses one of them into the air and catches it with his hand again before looking down at the Spear Hero.

"The four hundred and fifty coins I gained from Lord Noches." The Shield Hero tosses his coin pouches out, and they land with a clinking thud near Captain Lothringen's feet. He points his arm at Father without looking. "And the five hundred I am owed for fighting the Wave. You get them all if you win. And of course, any one of my companions who wants to join you willingly. In exchange, you put your four thousand silver pieces into the pool as well. Winner takes all."

The idiot with the spear looks at the coin pouches at the edge of the ring. His head turns back at his new companions - Iris, Katarina, and Bertia. "I'm not betting my party on this battle!"

"Of course. They are free to stay with whichever hero they want to follow, just like my companions." Naofumi looks at the three heiresses, then at the three demi-humans from his party. "Our money is the only sure thing for our bet."

_Hmm... it seems that even under immense pressure from all sides, the Shield Hero is still able to think strategically. The rate of their bet is overwhelmingly in Naofumi's favor, with him hedging less than one thousand silvers for four thousand silver coins in return._

_There is only one little flaw to his plan._

_He can't win when it's an one-on-one duel!_

"Master Motoyasu, I implore you - don't do something as pointless as this bet. The return simply isn't worth it." The folding fan in Iris' hand shuts with a loud snap. It seems like the shrewd heiress doesn't have a lot of confidence in the hero of her choosing.

"There's no way I'll lose to a Useless Shielder." The Spear Hero looks back at the noble heiress of House Amelia. He puffs out his chest and drops all his coin pouches outside of the ring. "I'm in!"

Bertia's face is red to the point of turning purple. She finally seems to snap out of whatever spell she's under and shout on top of her lungs, "D- do your best, Master Motoyasu! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

"Ye, go kik shome, assh..." Katarina adds her contribution while Iris simply shakes her head behind the folding fan.

"Alright, since there are no further objections... as witnessed above by the Heroes of Old and our Gods. Let the Trial by Combat begin!" The royal guard captain slashes his hand down. As soon as his voice drops, one of the heroes immediately dashes out of his corner.

To Mein's complete surprise, her Naofumi is the one who is making the first move. Instead of bulking up his defenses like a turtle, the Shield Hero is making a straight line charge at the Spear Hero.

The Spear Clown seems equally puzzled by Naofumi's action, as he simply allows the Shield Hero to close the distance between them.

For a split second, Mein thought Naofumi was trying to get within the reach of the Spear. It would make the long weapon useless, while the Shield Hero can freely pound the spear-wielding idiot with a flurry of punches. A death by a thousand cuts.

It likely won't work, due to Naofumi's low ATK rating. But it's about as good a plan as she herself can think of, if she's in the Shield Hero's shoes.

But apparently not her Naofumi. The young man from another world subverted Mein's expectations again. He suddenly stops his straight charge when he just about got into the range of the Spear Hero's attack. Naofumi, with the lack of a better word, starts to quickly shuffle sideways, strafing to his right while in the range of the Spear Hero.

"Pfft, amateur. The Shield Loser is trying to bait the jester into attacking with his off-hand, then go for a parry." Consevatie sneers behind Mein once again, but he provides some helpful commentary this time at the very least. "Still won't do him any good. A shield parry _stuns_ the opponent. It won't help him deal damage. Unless the spear idiot is so pathetic he yields from a sore thumb."

As if justifying the heir's words, the Spear Hero changes his weapon to his left hand and tries to poke at Naofumi. The Shield Hero swings his shield in a wide arc and yells, "PARRY!"

A loud clunk echoes within the palace walls surrounding the training yard. A few guests who stand too close to the makeshift arena find their head knocked back from the loud noise alone, accompanying the Spear Hero's loud 'Ow!'.

Still, the Shield Hero didn't close his distance. He continues to circle the Spear Hero, lingering at the edge of his reach, Taking a step forward and almost immediately hopping right back. It looks almost like Naofumi is taunting his opponent to come after him.

The Spear Hero, not being the sharpest nail in the barn, continues to try and hit the Shield Hero. With predictable results: Naofumi easily parries his well-telegraphed attack with a loud clunk and an equally loud 'PARRY!' every time.

If one only hears this duel instead of seeing it with their eyes, they can be allowed to think the world's laziest bard is slapping the loudest drum, instead of a sacred duel between heroes watched by their predecessors and gods above.

"Is this all you got? All bark and no bite? You can't even break through my defenses when I throw myself at you. If this is like that old story about the spear and the shield, then the victor has already been decided." Naofumi seems to take a page right out of the Consevatie heir. He puts on his 'villain face' and scoffs at the Spear Clown's feeble attacks. The young man parries another strike without effort - like a badly rehearsed play. No doubt he's annoyed at this farce. "And you'll do a better job at protecting Mein? Like this? If we're playing by _Dark Souls_ rules, you'd be dead ten times over from my riposte alone."

"Of course!" Predictably, the Spear Hero's response lacks even a shred of self-awareness. He swings around his spear to strike Naofumi. "I won't let Mein _anywhere near_ a battle. And even if she is... I can protect her _and_ fight at the same time, unlike you! I can do everything you do, and fight by myself!"

"Huh." The Shield Hero's response to the accusation is a simple smirk as he bats away the laughable strike of the Spear Hero. "You just exposed who you truly are. Every halfway decent gamer knows the specialized build is the real way for high-level play, yet you take pride in being a jack-of-all-trades guy. But that's what you truly are, aren't you? _A scrub, pretending to be a pro._ You keep saying I'm the weak one stuck with a useless class, but between the four of us? We all know _you_ are the weakest link."

The numbness in the Spear Hero's hand must've finally caught up to him, as he simply lets the legendary weapon drop to the ground instead of pulling it back. Naofumi, on the other hand, has plenty of stamina left, and he takes a step forward to step on the tip of the weapon. "That's why you're so eager to call me weak and surround yourself with women to cheerlead you. Aren't you? Because you know you are the loser, and you desperately want to hide it."

Something is definitely not right with her Naofumi. Not only has the Shield Hero put on his 'villain face', but he's also being much more aggressive in his words as he tears into the spear-wielding fool.

Was the Bow Hero actually _right_? Could Naofumi have finally snapped after all the abuse Father and the others forced onto him?

"SHUT UP! I'm not **WEAK**!" The Spear Hero pulls his weapon back with both sides. He rushes forward and swings the weapon more like a warhammer at Naofumi. The form is flat out awful, but at least he's using his lower body this time instead of simply waving his arm around.

Naofumi, on the other hand, is the perfect image of calm. He brings the shield up with a simple phrase. "**[Air Strike Shield]**."

Just like that, the Spear Clown smashes his face right into a shield of pure energy while his newest attack is parried by Naofumi again. The clueless boy in a man's body staggers back while holding his nose.

Naofumi isn't someone to let a golden opportunity escape. He opens his cloak up and lets the balloons he was hiding inside out. "Go get him! **[Shield Prison]**!"

The three bouncing rubber spheres of terror attach themselves to the Spear Hero just as four Shields rises up from the ground. It covers the four figures inside in the span of a few seconds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BBBAAALLLOOOOOONNNS!" The shields start to violently shake and clank as the poor soul's scream makes Mein's hair stand on their ends. "THEY ARE EATING ME ALIVE~!"

The princess in disguise takes back everything bad she ever said and thought about the Spear Hero. Sure, the man has the mental capacity of a sheltered six years old, but he can't be _that_ bad. Anyone who sees those eldritch abominations masquerading as low-level monsters for what they truly are is obviously a good person deep down.

Sadly for the Spear Hero, Naofumi isn't prepared to show any mercy. Although to be fair on the Shield Hero's behalf, he's not in a position to show mercy either. The young man turns his shield towards the prison. "**[Change Shield]**, **[Beast Needle Shield]**."

The diamond-shaped shield changes to look like the inside of an animal's shell. No doubts with all the sharp needles pointed inwardly toward the Spear Hero if his renewed scream of pain is any indication.

Naofumi is still not done yet as he walks to the shield prison and points the legendary shield to the prison of four animal shell-like walls. "**[Bad Odor]**."

"Ow! Ouch! PAIN! IT **STINKS**!"

After brief pain, the four needle shields dissolve into the air. The Spear Hero's body slowly droops onto the ground where he stays motionless. Looking damn well satisfied, the three heralds of toothy pain hop back to Naofumi and start to lick his face. Captain Lothringen is the only one making any movements aside from the Shield Hero and his pet balloons.

The Shield Hero laughs as the training yard becomes silent. He scratches the top of the balloons with affection while taking out some monster meat jerky to toss at the balloons "Good boys. Go eat up."

_Do those abominations even have a gender?_

_Actually... Why is she thinking about that? Her Naofumi just won his Trial by Combat against impossible odds!_

_That's My Hero!_

Mein clasps her hands tightly together as Naofumi turns to smile at them while waving his hand._ Even when put against impossible odds, he still manages to overcome the challenge for them._

She would run to her Naofumi and give him a kiss if she's not still being held back by Consevatie. If anything, her once supposed-to-be betrothal seems to be digging his fingers harder into her wrist. It would probably hurt if she didn't choose to wear her leather armor underneath her jacket to further hide her scars.

"You were saying, fuckboy?" Mein sneers right back at the Consevatie heir.

"So the loser beat an idiot in a one-on-one duel. Big deal." The heir scoffs at the turn of events. The crunchy chewing sound begins in earnest once again. "I would have ended the duel in a split second."

Mein but think back to her favorite romance novel once.

After Myne Sophia takes a poisoned arrow for the Spear Hero from the demi-human assassins, he ventures down into the nest of antlions to seek royal jelly for her recovery.

The hero manages to find the bounty famed for its healing properties. But on the way out, he's ambushed by more demi-human assassins and the cave collapses right on top of him.

Mein can't forget the words of the Spear Hero in the story when he lifts the collapsed dirt and stone that weighs like a mountain on him to bring the jelly back to Myne.

_"Anyone can win a fight when the odds are easy. It's only when facing and triumphing against impossible odds... that's what a hero is for."_ Mein whispers back to the smug heir as she pulls her wrist out of his grip. "Oh, and about you winning against a hero? I would love to see you do that, without all the equipment Daddy Dearest bought you from his coffers."

The crunchy chewing suddenly stopped. Mein turns back to look at the pathetic boy pretending to be a man glaring at her.

"I am the son of noble House Consevatie, future lord paramount of Jagged Reach. What are _you_, slut?" Consevatie heir hisses at Mein, but he can't hide his wounded ego. "Nothing but damaged goods."

Mein would like to ask herself the same question. Just what is she? The first princess of glorious Melromarc with her crown stolen by her younger sister even before the birth of the second princess? A tool for alliances that'll ensure the future co-operation between Melromarc and Faubley? Or in Consevatie's words, damaged goods that can't fulfill the purpose to ensure a peaceful reign of her younger sister?

She thinks back to the laughter of the children after one of her fireball juggles. The gratitude of the villagers showers them each night after her Naofumi helps them level up. And most importantly, Raphtalia's word after her injuries.

_You are my hero, just like Master Naofumi._

"I'm someone's hero." Mein pulls down her mask to give the Consevatie boy a smile. She turns around and walks towards the Shield Hero.

The Shield Hero's surprising victory over Spear Hero seems to also make Raphtalia's captivator lose focus. The little girl finally manages to wriggle her way out of their grip and runs to Naofumi. The child tackles head-first into Naofumi's stomach, making the Shield Hero stumble on his feet. "You won! Master Naofumi! I was so scared!"

"Don't worry, kiddo. I promised to take care of you, didn't I?" Naofumi bends his body down a little to run his hand through Raphtalia's hair.

Lothringen kneels down to carefully check up on the Spear Hero. He stands up from his crouch and raises his arm to declare the winner. "As the Spear Hero can no longer continue the duel, the Shield Hero is-"

"Disqualified for bringing monsters into the sacred one-on-one duel! The winner is the Spear Hero!" Father cuts his royal guard captain off as he steps into the ring.

"Now, wait just a minute! First, you force Naofumi to fight this joke of a duel, and now, you try to disqualify him after he obviously won!" The Bow Hero obviously isn't very happy with Father's decision. The boy violently jerks the Sword Hero forward by pulling his wrist. "Ren, you hate unfair competition, right!? Say something!"

The Sword Hero seems to be suddenly waking up from a dream as his body gives a quick twitch by the Bow Hero's pull. He turns to regard the other boy for a second before slowly turning to look back at the dueling ring. The Sword Hero's brown eyes squint closer as his sight lingers on Naofumi. "Itsuki is right, the winner was clearly Iwatani even if he used monsters."

The swordsman in dark armor walks forward till he stops right by the still form of Spear Hero. He looks at the fallen pretty boy for a second before looking at Naofumi's hissing balloons. "Those monsters have pitiful attack power. I doubt their attacks even penetrated Kitamura's armor. It's clear most if not all damage done to him was from reflection damage of Iwatani's spike shield when he was in panic and tried to force himself out of the Shield Prison."

The Sword Hero walks away from the Spear Hero till he stands in front of Father. Their eyes lock together. "Furthermore, I have to wonder your intention, _Your Grace_. Why were you so keen on having us fight amongst ourselves?"

"Yeah! What Ren just said!" The Bow Hero jumps into the ring to stand beside his compatriot. "Kitamura was an idiot for accepting Naofumi's challenge, but what were you trying to pull, Your Grace? Even if one of us beat Iwatani, we'd still look bad for bullying someone who can't attack. And now that Kitamura has lost? He's going to be seen as a joke by everyone. Is this what you wanted when you summoned us? Be your personal jokesters for your entertainment?"

Father steps back from the searing gaze from two heroes. He takes out a hankie and starts to wipe the side of his temple. "I assure you, heroes. That was not my intention. I was merely trying to uphold the laws..."

"Your Grace, I understand you aren't familiar with official dueling laws since you have never been a duelist." The royal guard captain walks up to Father. "Second edition of dueling law approved by Zeltoble clearly states, in case one of the participants can't reasonably deal damage in a timely fashion to the other participant, they are allowed up to one animal companion or up to three familiars accompany them. It was introduced to protect those who specialize in magic casting, which takes a long time to charge up attacks, instead of a warrior, who can go on offense instantly."

Lothringen looks away at the balloons hopping around Naofumi and Raphtalia protectively. "With Sir Shield Hero's abysmal attack power, he clearly falls into the exception category as mages. And since Balloon monsters are well-known as the weakest monster _even a child_ can effortlessly kill, they fall under the 'familiar' category. What the Shield Hero did throughout the fight is perfectly within the most strict dueling law."

"Yes, thank you very much for the clarification, Captain Lothringen." Father is clearly biting down his lips as he listens to the captain's lecture. He turns to look at the ring and gives a pained nod. "As stated by Captain Lothringen: The winner of the duel is the Shield Hero. He is to have all his hero's privileges reinstated effective immediately."

"About that." Someone lets out a pretend cough to draw everyone's attention away from the Shield Hero and his companion. Mein turns her head just like everyone else to focus on Bow Hero turning around to look at Naofumi. "I promised I'll let you explain yourself for owning slaves, a child no less. Now is the time for explanation, Iwatani. If I don't like what I hear, you'll gain a new enemy today."

The Bow Hero casts a glance towards the still unconscious Spear Hero lying in his cohorts' embrace. "An enemy more competent than Kitamura."

Naofumi moves his hand away from Raphtalia's head to stand up straight. The raccoon child buries her face deeper into his stomach as he does so. "I was hoping you were on my side."

"I'm on the side of Justice." The Bow Hero narrows his eyes and looks at the trembling child. His head slowly rises up to look at the Shield Hero straight in the eyes. "Don't you know how wrong it is to own another human being as your property? Or is it something commonly accepted on your Earth?"

"No, it's not something accepted on my Earth." Naofumi's face is carefully neutral, with no sign of either anger or remorse at the accusation leveled at him. It's hard to tell if he's agreeing with the Bow Hero or the opposite with his short reply.

"Why do you do it, if you know it's wrong? We are heroes. We are being looked up to by those people." The Bow Hero turns around on his feet to inspect all the rich and powerful people in Melromarc looking down at the training yard. "How can we be their role models if you exploit the people we should be protecting with your status?"

Raphtalia's body tenses up as Bow Hero launches his accusation at Naofumi. She tears herself away from the Shield Hero before he has a chance to reply. The demi-human child stands as tall as her diminished figure can and shouts back at the Bow Hero, who isn't that much taller or older than her. "That's not true! Master Naofumi never exploited us! He fed us, clothed us, and protected us in battle! He even gave me medicine and healed my disease!"

The Bow Hero stares right back at Raphtalia's face. The summoned hero and demi-human slave remain completely still and silent for a good minute. The young man's stern face becomes less rigid as his piercing glare relaxes in intensity. The frown on his mouth also curves slightly upwards, but it's still not back to his usual soft and courteous smile when he's not having one of his justice fuelled psychotic episodes. "I'm glad Iwatani isn't mistreating you."

Mein gives a quick glance toward the Sword Hero, the only summoned hero who is staying completely neutral till this point in the conflict. His eyes seem to be locked on the prone form of the Spear Hero for the whole exchange, and he's more or less ignoring the debate going on.

The young man turns to glare at Naofumi just as Mein wonders if he will back off on his accusation. The Bow Hero throws his arm up and points his index finger at Naofumi. "But this doesn't excuse your actions. You may not mistreat the slaves you own, but by owning slaves you are validating and perpetuating the act of slavery. As heroes, we must take a harsh stance against this heinous practice!"

Raphtalia looks like she's about to say something else till Naofumi rests one of his hands on her shoulder. She turns to look at the Shield Hero with puzzled eyes. Her red eyes meet a reassuring smile from Naofumi. "It's okay, I can fight my own battles, Raphtalia."

The raccoon girl nods back at the Shield Hero. She seems to belatedly realize how she's become the center of attention with a full yard of nobles and knights, so she quickly runs to hide behind the back of Naofumi.

"You know, I agree with you on principle. A system letting someone own people like property _is_ wrong, no matter how much you justify it." Naofumi holds his head up high as he looks around the training yard, meeting all the piercing glare from the nobility and knights with an unyielding stare of his own. "I have wanted to grant them freedom as soon as possible. Want to know why I didn't?"

The Bow Hero returns Naofumi's question with an expectant silence.

"_The slave owner and my own companion_ told me something _very_ interesting about this _glorious_ country." The Shield Hero turns around to look at the still brooding king.

Mein follows his example while Father seems to have trouble following this series of unexpected turns.

"This country apparently hates the races known as beastmen and demi-humans so much, they have no rights at all. The slave owner told me, confirmed by my companion Mein, that they are better off as my slaves. Because there'll be serious consequences if someone damages the property of a summoned hero, but killing a demi-human is apparently fair game." Naofumi narrows his eyes and stares at the king with a scowl full of unbridled contempt. "Can you believe that?

"What!?" The Bow Hero's head instantly snaps around to face the king. Even the silent Sword Hero follows his example. "Is it true, your Grace?"

Father seems to shrink down under the boy's gaze. The stressful events of the day are probably getting to him now. He's no longer as young as he used to be. "Ah, about that. The beastmen committed great atrocities against the good people of Melromarc back in the Great War. And demi-humans, descendents between beastman and human are looked at with the same hatred from our people..."

"We aren't talking about the hatred between people. That can't be stopped by words on a piece of parchment. We are talking about the laws of a country. Let's face it, the only reason something like 'demi-human has no right in this country' is written into legislation is because you rulers took the easy way out. You don't want your subjects to revolt, so you throw the innocents under the bus... or _carriage_, in your case." Naofumi crosses his arm in front of his chest. Now, it's his turn to look at Father like something he peeled off from his shoes.

"Yes, we will need to have a good, _long_ talk after the Wave of Catastrophe is stopped for good, Your Grace." The Bow Hero nods his head in affirmation before turning back to both glare and point his finger at Naofumi. "And you, your actions were no help! You said keeping them as your slaves protected them. Well, did it protect them just now? If you keep them around as your slaves, all you'll do is hurt the demi-humans. Because you justify this abusive, evil system, you empower all the corrupt people who treat their slaves with cruelty!"

Naofumi looks deep into the younger boy's eyes. He gives a nod after a minute of silence. "You are right. What protection does being a hero's slave offer when even a hero's privilege can be taken away by arbitrary reason? The slave trader told me it's for their own good, but now I know it's an excuse to fill their pocket. I took the easy way out just like the rulers of this country, but no longer."

He turns around and looks up at the gathered clergy over the balcony. "I want my party members Raphtalia, Kyubey, and Lautrec set free immediately! Do you have holy water or do you need to bring them from the Cathedral?"

The clerics and priests from the Three Heroes' Church are obviously confused by this act of kindness from the Shield Demon. They first stare at each other silently before devolving into loudly discussing, which slowly turns into a screaming match between each other.

"NO!" Raphtalia wraps her arms around Naofumi's waist and buries her head into his stomach. "I'll be a good girl! Don't throw me away, Master Naofumi!"

_Poor girl. Her previous owner must have done quite the number on her mind, for she begins to only see her own worth as a slave. And when Naofumi offers her freedom, she immediately thinks the Shield Hero wants to toss her out like yesterday's trash._

_Wait, didn't she mention something about a friend who died in the bond of slavery back when they were stuck in that forsaken underground cavern?_

_For the love of the heroes of old... She can't even see the cruel irony._

"Master Naofumi isn't throwing you away, Raphtalia. He just wants to make you into a free man." Mein kneels down behind the wailing girl. She runs her hand through Raphtalia's hair and down her back. "You'll still keep her in our party, won't you, Master Naofumi?"

"Of course! All of you are free to begin your own lives or stay in my party. I'm still the Shield Hero, and I'll keep protecting you." Naofumi cups his hand around Raphtalia's face and moves her head up. He smiles sadly into at Raphtalia. "I just won't be your owner anymore. No one should have the right to own the life of another human being. Didn't Kyubey mention something about your friend who died in slavery when we first met? How can I keep forcing cruelty onto you when it already took away one of your friends?"

"But, but the seal... it's the sign of our trust, isn't it? Rifana would have lived if Master Naofumi owned us."

Mein has trouble even beginning to explain how wrong that statement is.

_No, kid. The slavery seal isn't a sign of trust at all. In fact, it's the exact opposite._

_It's a shackle to keep the slave subservient. A method to deliver punishment through severe pain for any reason the owner can think of. Or no reason at all other than their sadistic pleasure._

_And of course, it's an execution method of the most agonizing way possible, where a life can be snuffed out by the snap of a finger._

_To think something like the slavery seal is a sign of trust... Heroes of old. Her last owner _really_ did a number on the poor girl._

Mein turns to look back at the Consevatie heir. The daddy's boy is pretending to act nonchalant while munching an apple, but the venom from his eyes is unmistakable. Further evidence on how she made the right choice to not go forth with a betrothal with the creature.

What's the point to get away from political marriage with a pig king, only to marry a rat with poison dripping down its chompers?

"But that's the thing, isn't it? Your friend might have lived if I was your owner. I don't think most other slave owners would care. And on the topic of trust ... a real sign of trust isn't something you see with your eyes." Naofumi slowly gets down in front of Raphtalia on one knee, so he can look into the demi-human girl right in the eyes. He bobs her nose with a single finger as he places the offending hand onto his own chest where his heart beats. "It's something you feel in _here_. I can take the slave seal off your body, but I can't take it from your soul."

"I, I don't understand..." Tears drop down from the child. She looks at Naofumi with completely confused eyes.

"You are still young. You don't need to understand everything. But know this." Naofumi takes Raphtalia's hand into his own as he slowly stands up. Mein can't help but mimic his action with Raphtalia's other hand. "I'll always be with you, even when I'm not your master. Till you no longer need me."

"What Master Naofumi said, Raphtalia. I'm sure your friend will be happy for you." Mein runs her free hand over the little girl's hair once again.

The clerics from the Three Heroes' Church finally brought along the holy water now as Kyubey and Lautrec walk up to join the Shield Hero. "It'll be one hundred and fifty silver pieces per slave. That's the price if you don't want them to receive any permanent damage during the process."

Naofumi turns to look at the pile of coins he and the Spear Hero tossed onto the ground. He walks to the pouches and gives a challenging look to Motoyasu's companions. "I'll be taking my just reward now, if there's no objection?"

"The bet was made in good faith, by Sir Motoyasu. You may collect your due, Sir Shield Hero." Iris snaps her fan shut as she nods back at the Shield Hero.

Naofumi puts most of the coin pouches into his shield. He takes the four and a half bags from Lord Notches and tosses them into the waiting hand of the head priest. "Do it."

The clerics step forward and start to wet their brushes with holy water. They carefully apply the brush to the slave seals with their ivory-colored cloth charm in the left hand and a song-like chant from their mouth. Slowly but surely, the seal on the slaves' chest begins to thin until it completely disappears from their skin or scale.

"HAHAHA...!" Lautrec starts to laugh as the last ink disappears from his body. "At long last! My shackles are broken! I am FREE to go on the quest from my GODDESS!"

"Stop him!" Father's command comes too late, as the nimble lizard man runs past the shrinking circle of guards before they even fully form. The lizard demi-human jumps onto the outer wall of the palace and swims his way up.

Lothringen, the royal guard captain, snatches a spear from one of the guards. He charges the weapon up with lightning and throws it towards Lautrec like a javelin. Unfortunately, the lizard man is already near the top of the wall, and he simply flips over to the other side before the flying spear can make contact.

Well... there goes the heaviest hitter in their party.

Naofumi's eyes follow the insane lizard man the whole time. He gives a very light whisper as the crazy animal disappears from sight. "Why do I get the feeling that I just inadvertently doomed this entire world?"

_Once again, Master Naofumi. Your hindsight is too little, too late. Our world was already doomed when you decided to raise your orange balls of death._

"We can only take responsibility for whatever happens next, Master Naofumi. We'll begin looking for Lautrec... if we hear some rumor about the entire village getting mysteriously slaughtered." Mein puts a hand on Naofumi's shoulder to shake him back to the real world.

"Yeah, you are right." Naofumi slowly turns his head back to look at her. He turns on his feet to face the two remaining demi-humans. "And you, Kyubei?"

"You asked me two weeks ago if I want to work for you, Master Shield Hero. I wasn't ready to answer it when you brought it up, but now I know for sure. I will serve you faithfully, just like Lady Viera did once for the First King." The rabbit man looks right into Naofumi's eyes as he gives his answer. The voice is in his same emotionless tone, but for some reason, Mein can feel the resolution behind it.

"AAAWWW!" The Spear Hero suddenly jerks up from Bertia's legs. It seems the hog of House Notches collected him when no one was paying attention. The pretty boy looks around in absolute confusion before staring at Bertia. "Are we ready to fight the duel now? I don't remember what happened... except a lot of pain."

"Master Motoyasu... the duel has already concluded." The pudgy heiress turns to look down at the edge of her frilly dress.

"Oh, how did it go?" The Spear Hero scratches his head with the kind of bewilderment as someone who wakes up from an alcohol-induced slumber.

"Well... you were winning the first half."

Even that statement is very much debatable. Since the first half of their duel consisted of Naofumi effortlessly parrying all Spear Hero's attacks.

"And the second?"

Bertia bites down on her own lips. Hard, if the trial of blood running down her chin is any indication. "You lost."

"Oh." The Spear Hero blinks his eyes a couple of times. He lies right back down onto the floor, probably to process the news of his loss... and losing four thousand silvers in the blink of an eye. "He was right."

"Master Motoyasu?" Bertia scoots closer to the Spear Hero while slowly trying to wrap her arms around his body.

"Girls are like angels, always taking care of me. All I wanted to do was to repay the kindness and make everyone live happily. But I always do things wrong." Beads of tears start dropping down from the Spear Hero's eyes. Silently at first, till it slowly rises up into a wail. "I can't make them trust in me!"

"Ma- Master Motoyasu, please get a hold of yourself." Bertia, red-faced, tries to comfort the Spear Hero who is having a mental breakdown. The task proves to be very difficult for the fat girl as he crawls into a fetal position.

This is just flat out sad to watch for the incognito princess.

"I thought it was because I didn't do enough things for them in return. So I tried to do the fighting myself. That's also wrong, because I can't stop my companions from leaving! And now, I lost the duel to a Useless Shielder! HE WAS RIGHT! I - I only wanted to have someone to look down on, so that I don't see what a failure I am!" The Spear Hero shakes and quakes as he cries into the earth, almost shoving Bertia onto the ground in the process. "I don't _deserve_ to be a hero!"

"**THAT'S NOT TRUE!**" Bertia finally blurts out, making the Spear Hero looks up at her. She releases the man from her arms to sit in front of him, pulling her hands into a prayer-like gesture in front of her chest. "Everyone talks behind my back on how I'm nothing more than a frilly rider of Lady Iris and Lady Katarina."

The pudgy hog of House Notches looks up at both Iris and Katarina. "Because I'm just an ugly, fat girl - not smart like Lady Iris, or brave like Lady Katarina."

The heiress of House Noches unfastens her interlocked hands, extending her right palm to the Spear Hero. "But not _you_, Master Motoyasu. You don't see me, or treat me any differently from Lady Iris, or Lady Katarina. I believe that someone with Master Motoyasu's kind heart can be one of the greatest heroes. Because you are already my hero."

"Yeah, what Tia said!" Katarina hops to the Spear Hero's left side. She throws her arm around the pretty boy's shoulders. "So you got your ass kicked in a duel. Big deal! My playmate kicked my butt every time in our fencing lessons. You just have to put in the work, and get better! Come plow the field with me next time!"

"As said by Lady Katarina and Lady Bertia. Master Motoyasu." Iris stops on the Spear Hero's right side. The heiress of House Amelia daintily sits down on the ground, not minding the dirt on her dress. "Making mistakes isn't something to be ashamed of. It is a way to better ourselves in life, as long as you take the lesson to heart and use it to achieve greater heights. Do not worry about the funds you lost in your bet. House Amelia can easily replace it."

Four thousand silver coins are nothing to scoff at. It's enough money to get a commoner family set for life. But to the Lord of the Golden Coast, it truly is pocket change.

In fact, during one of their early tea parties when Iris had a little too much watered wine, she revealed that the whole Melromarc owes her family somewhere between three to six million gold coins for all the resources they provided during the Great War, by her estimation.

Iris may be an absolute sea leviathan on the negotiation table. But a prestige level drinker she is not.

That's probably the reason why she never drank anything with alcohol again after that one unbecoming incident.

Beads like tears are falling down free from the Spear Hero's eyes by now. He suddenly pulls all three heiresses into an embrace - to the blush of Bertia, the laughter of Katarina, and the indignant scoff of Iris. "All of you are angels! I don't deserve someone like you. I promise, I promise I'll take this hero business seriously from now on! I'll grow into a real hero for all of you yet!"

Are there pink bubbles floating around the four of them? What even is this display that's too cheesy even for wordsmiths who produce spectacles of fisticuffs and fornication for the commoners?

The Bow Hero seems to agree with Mein, silently stepping away from the scene.

"_Now_ I feel like a real villain." Naofumi's eyes are very distant as he regards the Spear Hero with... not contempt, envy, or even pity. Pure befuddlement is probably closer to the truth. He manages to recover his faculties as he turns to look at the rest of his party. "Let's leave. I have a promise to fulfill for Farkas in Beloukas's care."

_Oh no, her Naofumi still remembers that verbal promise he had with the savage werewolf. And knowing him, he'll insist on the beast's freedom._

_What's stopping the werewolf from tearing out their throat right on the spot?_

"Right... we have overstayed our welcome. Let's go, Master Naofumi." Mein nods her head mechanically at the Shield Hero. She follows behind him as they prepare to make their exit. The undercover princess walks right into Naofumi's back when he stops to look at her father.

"Well, Your Grace. You asked what would happen if you pick up a hoe and plow the field." Naofumi's voice is low, not quite smarmy enough to become a venomous hiss, but still carries out his obvious displeasure. It's the kind of tone one uses to cordially invite someone to self copulate. "Perhaps if you did, you would realize the common people you lords and rulers are supposed to protect have no armies of steel or thick stone walls to hide behind. And they rely on their survival from the kindness of heroes and adventurers when the army fails to arrive in time for their rescue."

"Do not be so presumptuous to lecture me on how much peril my subjects face, Shield _Hero_." Father glares at the Shield Hero. The tip of his finger turns white from how tight he's holding onto his King Regent's gem-encrusted staff of power. "I have lived through longer wars than you have lived your life."

The Shield Hero doesn't even dignify Father's fury with a proper response. He simply bids Father farewell with an unfamiliar phrase. "Then live long and prosper."

With these final words, Naofumi turns his back on the ungrateful court.

* * *

**End Note:**

So... I realized I fucked it up with how I concluded last chapter. With how many people review about looking forward to Naofumi going 1 vs 3 against the other heroes. I wanted to have last chapter end with a cool line from Naofumi, but on second thought I should have ended with both Itsuki and Ren denies his challenge while Motoyasu accept it, so I don't mislead the readers.

:(

I hope the verbal debate with Itsuki is at least a consolation prize.

Now, confession on how much an idiot I am is over. Let's move to my favorite topic when it comes to RotSH... how the original author completely messed up their story. Naofumi's use of slavery makes sense at the start, but his continued reliance on it is indefensible.

No matter how well he treats his slaves, it is still explicit justification of a legendary hero on an undeniably cruel and evil system. It literally have a magical kill switch which the owner can torture, or flat out kill the slave with a snap of their finger.

Also, the circumstance where Naofumi got Raphtalia. WN made it explicit he didn't get tanuki out of altruistic, or even practical reason. He got Raphtalia instead of the rabbit or lizard man because he feel emasculated by Bitch's false accusation, and want to have total dominance over a woman.

So what I'm saying is in term of canon...

#MotoyasuIsInTheRight!

Bad joke aside, here are the guest review replies:

**Astawrath**

In my mind, RotSH as a series can be summoned up as 'wasted potential/opportunities'. For Japanese WN, it isn't the worst written or even worst written Isekai novel. But I definitely consider it to be the most disappointing WN I read. And Malty is the embodiment of this, as I feel she's the most wasted character of them all when she could have been a much more interesting character.

And yes, I'm also annoyed at how consistently incompetent/stupid/evil (or any combination/all of the above) all the RotSH villains are.

The girls are the main characters of varies Japanese WN where an modern woman incarnated as the villainess character of a story. I think it's quite fitting, since in a way my story is also a Villainess Main Character story.

:)

Sorry about misleading you! There is no big scheme together with the king and the queen in my story. That really was Naofumi over thinking things. Although considering how much sense it makes compare to what actually happened... that could definitely be an interesting what-if story.

**Guest**

Yeah, 'Reincarnated as the villainess, all routes lead to DOOM' is a great dumb romantic comedy if one shut their brain off.

:D

And yes, he is the same Jaune Arc from RWBY.


	27. 24: Anew

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Biggest thanks for Ace-Triad helping me with SPAG edit! Also special thanks to Angel Wraith for reading my rough draft and provide important feedbacks.**

**More author note at the end for people who are interested to see me blabber some more.**

* * *

Count Winchester's armored boots make a rhythmic thud on the polished granite floor. Each click feels like a hammer falling on Mein's heart. She chews on her gloved finger while mechanically following the steps of Naofumi.

She had been complacent. What happened in the banquet was a harsh, but much needed reminder of who she and her Naofumi were: The disfavored first princess of glorious Melromarc, and the hated hero of mankind.

What would the rest of this country do to them, if even Father was willing to ignore her plight to condemn the Shield Hero?

She already became a player in this game of thrones. It's too late to back out, even if she wants to. Playing to win is the only way out for both her Naofumi, and herself.

"Didn't expect you to testify in my favor. Thought you hated demi-humans." Naofumi is trying to strike up a conversation with their escort.

"Don't mistake my action for validation, Shield Hero. You could have afforded to keep more savory company around you." The knight captain turns his nose at both Raphtalia and Kyubey. "But I'm a knight of glorious Melromarc. I swore an oath to uphold truth and honor, even against _savage animals_."

"Isn't it too judgemental to assume they are the same?" Naofumi's shielded arm moves back towards his party, like he's trying to frame his two remaining demi-human companions. "Raphtalia and Kyubey are both born and raised in Port Harp."

"Well, pardon me. Shield Hero." Count Winchester stops his stride and turns back to look at Naofumi. His face is carefully neutral, but distaste clearly hides underneath his count's mask. The way he looks down from his nose at the younger man a clear indication. "What is the appropriate way to see the demi-humans when they killed my father, and raped countless women who could be my mother, sister, and daughter right in front of my eyes?"

"I see." Naofumi's eyes cast downward. "Hatred isn't easily forgotten."

A distinct difference from how he acted when oppressed by Father. It seems like this is a sore spot for the young interloper. Perhaps something to do with the war in his world he wasn't keen to elaborate on, when they were planning for Lute's defence? Naofumi definitely hinted to his people where the aggressor was.

"I won't treat you and your party differently than the other heroes, so long as you continue to fulfill your duty. I am a knight of glorious Melromarc. If I let my anger drive my actions, I will become no better than the savage invaders." The knight captain turns his back on the Shield Hero and his party. His last words are a soft murmur, clearly meant only for himself. "Now I sound like old man Seatto."

"Iwatani." The sudden call from a different voice draws everyone's attention. Right underneath a magical torch where the shadow gathers stands the young Sword Hero. His midnight colored mail shirt makes him look like a dark silhouette on the wall. "We need to talk."

**Chapter 24: Begin Anew**

"I'll give you two some privacy." Count Winchester looks back at Naofumi. He walks ahead and stands on the other end of the corridor. Close enough to jump in, if there's any trouble between the two heroes, but far enough to let them speak in a hushed voice without being overheard.

"Amagi." Shield Hero nods back to the much younger boy hero. He takes out the magical tablet he calls 'smartphone' from his shield storage. "You are right, we do need to talk. But not here."

The Sword Hero's attention is drawn by the light on Naofumi's magical tablet. His eyebrow slowly rises to his hairline. "Your phone still works? Are you from a world with extra long battery life?"

"Probably not, it ran out of juice in the first week." Naofumi looks down at the phone in his hand, before looking back up at the Sword Hero again. The Shield Hero turns his body sideways and give Mein a nod. "Mein taught me how to recharge it, with my mana reserves."

"Magic works like electricity? Interesting... I suppose they are both power sources. You'll have to teach me how to do it later." The Sword Hero mumbles something underneath his breath while Naofumi starts to poke and slash his finger on the 'touch screen'. The Shield Hero holds his magical tablet up to the younger boy after a short while.

Mein tries to steal a peak herself, but she can't make sense of the symbols on the screen.

There have been efforts to decipher the heroes' native written language throughout the age. But the progress made so far has been slow and limited, to put things lightly. Especially when the different churches, or nations all keep their own research away from each other.

It seems her Naofumi has also realized the danger after the stunt pulled by Father. He's acting extra cautious now, if he's trying to rely whatever information to his fellow hero through his world's written language.

The Sword Hero's eyes enlarge as they follow along the screen. His body also leaves the wall and stands up more and more rigidly. The younger boy slowly edges his head to face Naofumi. "Is that so? I'll see you around. Watch your back."

"You too." Naofumi eyes the Sword Hero, until the younger boy's back disappears from the corridor.

They quickly catch up to Count Winchester, until he leads them out of the gate of the Castle.

Mein gives a long and hard look back to the inner Melromarc Castle wall surrounding the palace once when they walked a safe distance - The home she grows up in for better or worse. There are some happy memories, but they are beaten by the amount of sad and downright painful memories.

Still, it was an easy life full of luxury before she became an active player for the game of thrones. It is no longer a safe haven for her in any shape or form.

"What should we do now, Master Shield Hero?" Kyubey's deadpan delivery brings Mein's focus back onto the Shield Hero. It's clear Naofumi's action back in the training yard gained true respect from the rabbit man.

"The king of this country has shown himself untrustworthy. We must grow stronger, if we are to survive." Naofumi gives a quick glance back to the palace wall just like Mein. He brings his attention back to his three companions. The Shield Hero's sight seems to linger on Mein for the longest. "We are forced to fight in the Wave. And, honestly... I don't want to abandon my duty for the people just because their king is trash. A lot of people depend on the heroes for their survival. But we need to be strong enough to defend ourselves if the king, or anyone else tries to pull a fast one again."

A simple, but elegant plan. A complex and clever strategy is good, but they all need a strong base of power as the foundation. Naofumi was able to walk away from the duel four thousand silvers richer, but he got lucky the only one who accepted his duel was an imbecile. They can't rely on good luck to carry them through trouble every time.

If they are at the pinnacle of common levels, they could have made their way to Stormwind. No doubt, the small kingdom would be near the point of total anarchy thanks to the Bow Hero's foolish actions. It would be the perfect opportunity to turn the small kingdom into a base of power for Naofumi and herself.

Alas, she has no choice to let this opportunity go. All the border garrisons no doubt have received the likeness of the four summoned heroes, in case any of them tries to escape the influence of glorious Melromarc. Going through the garrison is implausible, but their levels are too low to attempt crossing the border through undefended territory since they usually have monster nests.

What a pity.

"We'll get Farkas away from that slave trader, too. His arms are hurt, but he's still a seasoned gladiator and adventurer. He'll have a lot to teach us." Naofumi begins to slowly count his fingers as he starts to lay a more structured plan. "We'll pay back Uncle Elhard for the armor he lent me, and use whatever we have left to equip ourselves to our best. We can make money back with the enhanced herb gathering and potion crafting skills I unlocked, with barely any seed fund."

"Good plan. But we'll need to be on the move. Even if Master Shield Hero can craft higher tier potions than other potioneer, there'll only be so much demand in each city and settlement." Kyubey looks down and scratches his chin, no doubt drawing from his life experience as a general store shopkeeper. "The only reliable way we can sell them in bulk would be to go to one of the larger trade groups. And that's not ideal. They'll be able to slash the price down with their stronger bargaining power, and pocket most of the profit from Master Shield Hero's hard work for themselves."

"Exactly, that's why I'm thinking about getting a filorial carriage for ourselves. We can move to other places much easier to supply local demand, and hopefully unlock more forms for my shield."

"Should we talk to Filorial Bill once we return to Lute, Master Naofumi?" Mein looks back at Naofumi expectedly.

Maybe he's even willing to give them a bird for free. It might even be his prized racer.

"I... would rather not take advantage of him. Lute was half destroyed when we left. They'll no doubt need all the help to rebuild their village." Naofumi bites his lower lips when Mein brings up Lute.

The princess in disguise feels like slapping herself for making such an obvious mistake. Her Naofumi was clearly distressed over his inability to stop the monsters from hurting the villagers, even if he already did everything he could. She quickly leans closer to the young man to wrap her arms around him. "It's okay, Master Naofumi. There are plenty of traders that deal with filorials right here in the capital. We'll have to pay a premium from five hundred silver pieces to a thousand to them. But we don't have to go bother Big Bill."

"Thanks, Mein. At least we have enough cash to pay the premium now, thanks to Kitamura." Naofumi wraps his arms right back around Mein's shoulders. Raphtalia quickly pushes her way between the two of them to hug them both.

"Or we can buy a monster egg, and raise our own filorial at birth." Kyubey's emotionless voice cut right into their little moment. "They'll cause a lot less, something around one hundred silver pieces if we don't get picky with the breed. We could raise an adult in less than a week, thanks to Master Shield Hero's EXP boost. A filorial's body matures with their level."

"Is that so? Four hundred to almost a thousand silver pieces less? Sounds like a good deal for us. We aren't trying to compete in a race or anything. Even the lowest breed should be fine, so long as they can pull a carriage." Naofumi nods his head along at Kyubey's recommendation.

It seems like a plan for their future action is slowly, but surely coming to form. Mein has to admit, it's not bad considering what resources they have. There is of course, only one last point to add.

"Master Naofumi, I think we should come up with a contingency plan if things... deteriorate. Here, in Melromarc." Mein pointedly nudges her face towards the direction of Ivory Street, where the top of the Three Heroes' Cathedral can be seen atop the many rooftops. "They may act even bolder next time."

"Hmm, good point. A contingency plan is needed, judging from what happened at the banquet. '' Naofumi closes his eyes for a moment, obviously not thrilled to get a reminder of what happened a short moment ago. "We know Siltvelt is willing to have me, but I know next to nothing about that country. And they obviously aren't going to treat you well, if those two spies were any indication. Is there somewhere more... neutral we can retreat to, in worst case scenario?"

"Cal Mira Island is declared neutral ground by past heroes. But they have no army to stand against an invasion if someone decides to do something unwise. Plus the place is too small to blend in and hide from assassins." The incognito princess wrecks her brain for any information she learned from her geography class. For the first time, she truly regretted reading more romance novels than her study text. "I think our best bet is the Free City Alliance of Zeltoble. They can't go head to head with the kingdoms in a full scale war, but they do have an army of mercenaries to deter an invasion. The coliseum city of Zeltoble is the center hub for all sellswords and gladiators. It'll be easy for us to blend in. Plus, without a central government, it'll be hard for anyone in power to know about Master Naofumi's true identity, and try to exploit you."

"Sounds as good a plan as any." Naofumi nods his head in affirmation. "Zeltoble will be our contingency plan, in case things belly up here in Melromarc."

"If Master Shield Hero is willing to provide me with funds, I can go buy a map right now. And we'll chart out our escape routes in case we are separated." Kyubey leans closer to Naofumi and whispers near his ear.

Naofumi takes out a coin pouch from his shield. He's about to hand it to Kyubey before he stills his hand, and returns the money into his shield. "Thanks for the offer, but separating our party is too dangerous. Let's move together as one for now, in case anyone does try to do something more covert to harm us."

"A sound plan, Master Naofumi." Mein can't help but gnaw at her finger once again, remembering what happened the first time they went into the slum.

* * *

Fortunately, their second venture into the bowel of Melromarc Castle fared better than their first time. There are still some dangerous glares from the less savory characters, especially with their much fancier clothes than the first time. But none of them tried to demand money, or outright attack their party. They're possibly still cautious from the unwitting bloodbath they caused almost two weeks ago.

It seems the old saying of 'criminals are a superstitious cowardly lot' does hold a lot of truth.

They manage to find the tent of the slave trader without much trouble. The guards outside are two demi-humans, instead of humans like the last time. One of them quickly ducks right back into the tent after catching a glimpse of them. Possibly to inform the pudgy but flamboyant skin merchant.

The slave trader makes his flashy exit of the tent as he tosses the flap aside. He is flanked by both the guard, and the white haired woman.

"Ah, my favorite customer returns. I see your venture has been rather successful, Master Shield Hero, if your new getup is any indication." The light of the setting sun reflects on his thick spectacles, as the mustache over his wide lips hops up and down with his overenunciated syllables.

"Let's cut the chase. I'm here to fulfill my end of the bargain... and to get Farkas out of his cage, now that I have the money." Naofumi's face is neutral just like Count Winchester, and hides as much distaste underneath as the knight captain.

The white haired woman snarls at Naofumi's word, making her disfigured face look even more ferocious. But any possible intention to escalate the tension to a violent level is stopped by a simple hand gesture from Beloukas.

"Ah, I see Master Shield Hero is in a straight to business mood. So the rumor must be true then, there was much unpleasantness hidden underneath the extravagant banquet underneath the king's court. Why, it makes me feel very happy not being on the invitation list." Beloukas puts his hand underneath his chin, in a false thinking pose. "Well, not important. I have enough imports from various lands to hold my own little banquet if I so desire. Now, if Master Shield Hero is willing to fulfill your end of the deal now?"

"Those are my Yuzu. Raised to level 20." Naofumi opens his cloak and lets the orange abominations jump off his body. They hop up and down on the dirty and cracked street, never mind the bad smell.

Beloukas takes out a small silver dagger from his tailor made suit. He moves closer to the balloon and pokes one of them with the weapon.

Raphtalia makes a distressed yelp, no doubt scared for someone she often plays with.

The silver dagger sinks deeper into the balloon's rubbery body, but fails to pop it. The skin merchant shows surprising nimbleness of his stubby hand and legs when he retracts away, just as a bringer of pain jumps up to bite him.

"Interesting... very interesting." The slave trader twirls his mustache with his finger as he puts the silver dagger away. He looks genuinely thoughtful this time, ignoring the angry and hissing eldritch monstrosities. "I may not be a warrior, but that dagger was made in the Sky Forge of Siltvelt, by one of the greatest smiths of our generation, Eolund Greymane. It's more than enough to deal damage ten times over to pop a regular balloon. Yet, your balloon simply stretches its skin, and the blade dealt no damage at all to it. A special ability unlocked by the Hero, or simply through level process? Very interesting, and promising, if this is what a level 20 balloon is capable of."

"Is that so? Good boy, Yuzuichi." Naofumi bends down and rubs his head over the stabbed balloons. It stops snarling at Beloukas and licks Naofumi's face, obviously revelling in the attention from the Shield Hero. Its two brethren hops up to Naofumi, and joins in their combined offense to paint Shield Hero full of their slobber.

"Well, you certainly kept your promise, Master Shield Hero. Although... I would like you to possibly expand on your collection, and see if there are other interesting things to find for other low level monsters as well. We _are_ trying to discover a whole new market, after all." The slave trader claps his hand together and rubs his palm with visible glee. "Now, let's get to the fun part - where I help you solve your problems. Do you require some exotic items for extraordinary solutions, my favorite customer?"

"As I said, I'm here to fulfill my promise to Farkas. And if you happen to have eggs for filorials, I'll pick one up too." Naofumi picks up the balloons and attaches two of them onto his back. He hands the last one to Raphtalia who rubs her small hand on the monster.

"Well, I can certainly provide for both of your needs! Come on in, don't be shy." The skin merchant chants jovially as he returns into the tent.

Mein follows Naofumi into the tent, the thugs once again start to remove the boxes that hide the entrance to his real stock.

"If you desire only the big birds, we have a full selection on all of them." Beloukas points his stubby finger to an open chest with a few dozen eggs lined up together in mould. A small label under each egg to mark the breed and price of the baby bird slept inside. "Or, if you feel a bit more adventurous... we can also play a game of chance. For one hundred silver pieces _each_."

Mein's sight moves together with Naofumi, at a similar looking box full of identical looking eggs. This one however, lacks the label underneath them.

"All of those eggs cost one hundred silver, but none are named. If you get lucky, you can take home a knight's dragon, or even a griffin for the grand prize. But if luck doesn't smile upon you... well, you will get a rabbit pill." The pudgy merchant's face split into a wide toothy grin. He looks like some kind of evil spirit, whispering words of allure to lead a wayward hero down a cliff.

That doesn't sound like a bad deal to Mein. Sure, there is a chance they'll have a complete bust in their hand, but one hundred silver coins isn't going to hurt them too badly with the bet Naofumi just won. A griffin will be invaluable to their adventure, if they hit the grand prize.

"Master Naofumi, let's go for a bet. Luck was on your side, back in the banquet and the duel." Mein edges closer to Naofumi and whispers into his ear. "We can always come back and just buy a filorial afterwards, if we end up with a rabbit pill."

"So it's like a gacha. I just hope I haven't used up all my luck." Naofumi rubs his nose as his eyes slowly narrow. He turned to look at Beloukas. "When will they hatch?"

"You'll know your results tomorrow morning. We provide the full service of a specialized incubator unit. Great customer service is how we grow our base, after all."

"Very well, we'll try our hand. I can always come back for a filorial egg." Naofumi nods his head and points to one of the non-descriptive eggs.

"My man Matthew will prepare for both the monster seal on the egg, and fit it with an incubator. While that's going on, let's get ready for your other service, shall we?" The skin merchant snaps his finger, and one of the demi-humans picks out the egg of Naofumi's choosing and moves away.

"You won't switch out the egg, will you?" Mein can't help but frown at the idea. Sure, the flamboyant short man act friendly, but he is still someone who deals with slave trade.

"Well, if Master Shield Hero's company does not trust the word of this old smuggler, she can always follow my man and watch over them." Beloukas turns around to look at the undercover princess. Despite his thick spectacles hiding his eyes, Mein gets the sense he looks quite affronted at her suggestion.

She doesn't care about the skin merchant's hurt feelings, of course. If the situation permits, she would love to follow through every transaction just to make sure they aren't being cheated. But there are more important things she needs to deal with.

For example... convince her Naofumi to keep the werewolf as a slave instead of flat out freeing him. The dire wolves of Skyguard tundra's wild nature is as well known as the great lizard of Mara Gobi desert, after all.

"I can do that, if Master Shield Hero wishes." Kyubey steps up from the behind.

Mein would have given him a kiss on the cheek, but she didn't want Naofumi to get the wrong idea. Yes, she is definitely keeping this rabbit man as a servant, maybe even her personal chamberlain, after she reclaims her lost right.

"Do it." Naofumi slowly turns his head to look at the pudgy half man. "After what happened at the banquet, I want to be careful with everything."

"It pains me that my favorite customer doesn't hold the same faith in me. But, Master Shield Hero is right to be suspicious, of course. Being careful will carry you far in life." The slave trader recovers quickly from his indignation. He holds his arm up to invite Naofumi into the dilapidated office of a former merchant company. "After you, my favorite customer."

The dilapidated building didn't look or smell any better than her first visit. Mein is glad for the face mask the seamstress included into her new clothes. It doesn't improve the smell, but it blocks out the dust in the very least.

Raphtalia makes a loud sneeze almost as soon as she enters the building. She quickly wipes at her nose. "Sorry."

Remember her first visit, Mein takes a hankie out of her pocket and wet them with her water skin. She hands the wet fabric to the demi-human girl. "Cover your nose, Raphtalia."

Raphtalia takes the cloth from Mein's hand. She looks up at the undercover princess with her tear stained eyes. "Thank you, big sister Mein."

Oh, heroes of old. She forgot Raphtalia used to 'live' here in this sorry establishment. What would happen to the girl, if she loses the game of thrones and gets Naofumi and herself killed?

She truly has no room to step back down. Not anymore.

Naofumi looks back at the little girl with a sad smile. "We'll get this done quickly. The dust can't be good for Raphtalia's lungs."

They carefully tread over the rotting floorboards into the old warehouse area again. At the center of the area is the cage, where the werewolf lies in the middle on top of a bed made of dried hay. He lazily looks up as he hears the sound of steps approaching. "You are back."

It seems Naofumi made quite the impression on the beastman. If he's able to recognize the Naofumi even after his change of armor and cloth.

Naofumi walks to the cage and slowly kneels down. "I made a promise with you. Did I not?"

"That you did." The wolf man narrows his head as he slowly sits up from his makeshift bed. "I suppose you made enough money to get a new slave? I lost my sword arms, but I can still be your shield if you stick me in a set of heavy armor."

"No, I will not own another slave anymore." Naofumi looks down at the floor, no doubt thinking back to his conversation with the Bow Hero after the duel. "I had a talk with a fellow hero. He pointed out the error of my ways. I'm going to truly set you free."

The werewolf's mouth seems to twist into a scowl instead of looking happy, or relived for the news."You mean to take off this accursed seal? Make no mistake, _hero_. What you are giving me is no freedom, only a shackle of a different form."

Naofumi takes half a step back, his head reels abruptly back as if hit by a strong spell. "What do you mean by that?"

"I may have left my clan behind, but I still hold onto a Greyback's sworn oath and bloody curse. A debt like this demands repayment in life." Farkas lies right back into his bed of hay. His voice sounds distant, as if spoken from a dream. "True freedom can't be given by others like a tool. What is given can be easily taken."

"Maybe that's true." Naofumi nods his head along. He sits down beside the cage of Farkas, not minding the dust and rotting splinters underneath his feet. The Shield Hero does not look offended despite the werewolf's word.

In fact, the white haired thug seems to be much angrier than the young man from another world, if the twitching tusk sticking out of her ripped lips is any indication.

Naofumi turns his head to look at the wolf man. His face without any merit. "At least you have a choice this way. You are the one making the decision of following me or not."

"Is it truly wise, Master Naofumi?" Mein quickly tiptoes her way around the cage. She slowly squats down behind Naofumi and whispers into his ears. "The Greyback is another deeply temperamental clan, just like the great lizards of the Mara tribe. Not to mention he's a full beastman. He'd be more in tune with his beast side than Lautrec. It'll be hard to keep him in line without the slave seal. Remember what happened to Lautrec after we freed him?"

"I imagine it's hard, but not impossible. They are intelligent enough to build a society and have beliefs, and not congregate like animals. I meant it, when I told Itsuki I will not take the easy way out." Naofumi turns back to Mein, his intense gaze lingers in her eyes a little too long for her liking. After what feels like an eternity, Naofumi's face finally turns back to the werewolf again. "Make no mistake, you are my responsibility no matter what you do. If you go on your own, and I hear you killing innocent people, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you."

It's a really bad idea to threaten someone whose level is more than three times higher than you, Master Naofumi.

"Very well, Shield Hero. If that is what you wish." The werewolf slowly gets up from the bottom of the cage. He does not stand in full, but kneels on his single knee. It almost gives him a noble physical form, like a knight instead of a beast. "As sworn by my forefathers to the first king, I shall follow you till' my debt is paid in full."

"I see Master Shield Hero has a change of heart. Perhaps it pertains to something that happened at the banquet. A little bird whispered to my ear?" The pudgy skin trader is twirling his curly mustache with his stubby stump of a finger. His mouth split into a smirk. "Personally, I wouldn't recommend my favorite customer to pay fifteen hundred silvers for a slave, only to hand more coins out to free him. Then again, who am I to argue against more coins into my pocket? Unless you decide to pursue the criminal career of robbing me blind."

"Cut the crap." Naofumi purses his lips and stands up from the floor. The deep frown on his face makes his displeasure apparent to all even without the young man raising his voice. "I'm not going to harm my allies, assuming you do keep your end of the bargain in help me end slavery. But I won't be persuaded to help perpetuate and legitimize an abusive system you profit from."

"Who do you think you are!?" The white haired and disfigured woman suddenly burst forward. She picks up Naofumi by his neck and pushes him right up against the bars of the cage, making the steel construct rattle. "What gives _you_ the right to talk down to Master Beloukas! You don't even have an idea of how lucky you are!"

"Put Master Naofumi down!" Mein pulls her sword out of its sheath, prompting the rest of Beloukas' thugs to brandish their weapons out too.

"NO! Leave Master Naofumi alone!" Raphtalia tries her best to pry the burly woman away from Naofumi. Unfortunately for the little girl, she's too small to do anything other than hanging on the woman's arm like a bag.

"Stand down." Beloukas does not raise his voice, not unlike the Shield Hero a moment ago. Yet, there is something different in his tone, something much more commanding that demands everyone's attention in the abandoned warehouse. As if responding to his words, the thugs in the warehouse all put down their weapon despite Mein still has her sword drawn.

The portly man walks up to the white haired woman, who easily towers over him. He stands on the tip of his toes, barely reaching her shoulders with the tip of his fingers. "Have you forgotten what I told you, Kristy?"

The giant muscle bound woman takes a few deep breaths. Her voice breaking a little. "No, I did not. Master Beloukas. But still, seeing this clueless boy berates you..."

"Make others accept our way of life, but never beg for their approval." The slave trader makes each word clear, like he is reciting a mantra. His stern face turns to look at Naofumi, who is slowly being put down by Kristy. "Despite what you may think, Master Shield Hero. I did _not_ lie to you in our first meeting. I do intend to help you abolish slavery, if you proven to have what it takes, of course."

Naofumi lets out a few coughs as he slowly climbs up to his feet. It seems like the burly woman did more damage to him than the Spear Hero in their duel. "If you are serious about abolishing slavery, why do you still use it?"

"As disclosed from our first meeting, Master Shield Hero, I built my reputation as the problem solver of Melromarc's underbelly. That means I engage in a number of less savory acts you won't find in the Street of Silver, even if I do not like them. As the saying goes, 'when you only have a hammer as your tool, every problem is a nail.'" The portly man looks back to his gathered thugs, his icy expression slowly melting into something warmer. "Or, perhaps you mean my family?"

The thugs all rips open their tunics, showing the slave seal on their chest.

"I'm no mighty warrior, or powerful mage, Master Shield Hero. I can't offer my family protection like you. My preferred weapon is right here." Beloukas taps the side of his large head with his stubby fingers. "I make deals, and connections with people. Powerful people. They grant certain privileges to my family, so long as we keep our business here in the bowels of Melromarc Castle. But their protection only offers so much, especially in the lawless slums. My family can easily be taken and be made slaves to others if I let them run around as free men."

The slave trader suddenly rips open his expensive tailor made suit open just like his thugs. Right on his chest, there is a slave crest just like others. "This is the best I can do."

Mein finds herself unable to tear her eyes off the pudgy man's chest while her sword drops down. Judging from Naofumi's words, he is very much like her. "You, you put _yourself_ into slavery?"

"We can't all be heroes in life, Master Shield Hero. As you can see, my life is in my family's hands, as much as they are in mine. With the hand I was dealt with, this is the best I can do. That is why I hope you will be successful in finding an avenue that'll let my family and I walk straight on the Street of Silver, so I can get rid of this farce." Unlike before, the smile on the pudgy half man looks solemn, instead of jovial. "I hope you don't go around telling everyone. If my enemies learn of this, they can easily ruin me. I showed you this secret, because you are my favorite customer and ally."

"I would be a very shitty ally if I go around blabbering my mouth." The Shield Hero stands up straight. He looks at the slum trader, but it looks more like he's bowing his head. "I imagine I'll have a lot more future transactions with you."

"Nothing would please me more." The jovial smile is back on the face of Beloukas.

The thugs work quickly after the immediate disaster is averted. Mein stands on the side after picking her sword and returns it to the sheath again. She notices some of Beloukas' men passing some copper coins to each other. "You guys have a betting pool?"

"No worries, lass. Not on you, or your man." One of the human thugs looks up and winks at Mein.

"No, Master Naofumi and I aren't in a relationship together." Mein shuffles her feet around, nearly slipping into one of the holes in the floor and falling over. The thug's word reminds her how she utterly failed the initial task she set herself with. "What is your betting pool for, anyways?"

"Oh, we are betting how long Kristy will lose it on our 'customer' again." Replies a demi-human with fluffy canine ears. "She managed to keep her temper for two years. Pretty impressive, really. Your man must be the most upstanding hero, or the biggest hypocrite to make her lose control."

"Is it so?" Mein looks to the other side. The werewolf is now out of his cage, and has the slave seal on his chest erased by now. The undercover princess starts to bite her gloved finger at the sight. It looks like she'll have to sleep with one eye open from now on. "Your boss is kind of short sighted, to brand himself with a slave's seal. And put his life in others' hand."

The man laughs at Mein's implication. "Not to everyone, of course. Only his 'family' who he trusts. Why do you think the boss wanted your big hero man keeping his secret?"

"Work him hard. Let him get into a lot of fights with monsters." Kristy does not look at Naofumi, Mein, or Raphtalia. It's clear she hasn't forgiven Naofumi for his transgression against Beloukas yet. "For demi-humans like us, managing aggression is easier when we lean into our human side. It's the opposite for a full blood beastman. Their wild side will burst out if they don't have a lot of fight to work them off."

So the woman really is a demi-human. But where are her ears?

"Thanks for the tip." Naofumi gives Kristy a quick glance before turning back to Farkas again. "Welcome aboard, Farkas."

* * *

They pick up Kyubey and the monster egg on the way out of Beloukas' tent. The return trip back to the Street of Silver is even less exciting with a towering werewolf snarling and glaring at any one dares to look at them funny.

The incognito princess almost wished that a gang of demi-humans would try to rob them again. Just so they can set Farkas on those filthy scoundrels.

Mein feels some eyes on them coming from the shadow from time to time. But she can't find anyone when she focuses her attention. Some more unsavory resident of the slums, like that demi-human gang they encountered? Or perhaps one of Mother's Shadows or Father's spies?

Regardless, they arrive at Elhard's smithy without any fanfare.

"I'm sorry, lass. But this piece of junk won't last you another battle." The Smith Demon is looking at the rusted iron sword on his counter. "This iron sword was in poor quality to begin with. And after you more or less bathed it in the blood of the Wavespawn? You are lucky it didn't snap in half on your trip from Lute."

"Yeah. I thought so. I was hoping a professional smith can prove me wrong. I'm a little short on the coins." The black iron pot helmet droops down at Elhard's word. The shoulder of the adventurer slumps down.

"How about you leave this piece of shit with me, and trade it in for a better sword with your helmet? A helmet is important, sure. But what's the point of protecting your head if you don't have anything to defend yourself with?"

"NO!" The adventurer lets out a shriek and jumps back. She manages to recover her composure right after. "Sorry. This helmet has a lot of... err... sentimental value to me."

"Is that so?" Elhard's eyebrow slowly rises up. It's clear the Smith Demon isn't entirely convinced of the hedge knight's argument. He turns his attention to Naofumi. "Well, you were looking for a party for some treasure hunt, right? How about the Shield Hero's party? He has a habit of picking up strays, like this big guy behind him. Maybe you can borrow some coins from him for your equipment."

"Uncle Elhard, I..." Naofumi walks up to the counter and waves at the bald man. The Smith Demon's fist promptly falls on his head, a trail of smoke slowly rises up from his Blue Chromezoid helmet. "Ouch."

"What did I tell you about calling me 'uncle' again, Shield Boy? I'm still young enough to whoop your ass." Elhard's eyes twitch as he clenches his hammer like fist tight. He turns to look at the adventurer in the pot helmet. "Anyways, feel like picking up a new member for your party? I have a better feeling with this one than your first companion, and she turned out already."

"Sir Shield Hero!" The hedge knight stands straight like one of Mother's knights ready for her inspection. She even raises her fist halfway to her left chest before dropping her arm down. "It's an honor to see you again! Thank you for defending the people of Lute!"

"Ah, right. I saw you in that battle." Naofumi turns to look at the adventurer. He offers her a hand. "We never introduced ourselves. I'm Naofumi Iwatani, the Shield Hero."

"Right, Ecla-" The adventurer suddenly stops in the middle of her introduction. Did she just bite her tongue? It certainly looks plausible, with how jumpy this hedge knight acts. "Eclea of Port Harp. That's who I am. Yes, it is."

"Okay...?" Naofumi's eyebrow is rising into his hairline. He turns to take out his money pouches to set them on the counter. "I'm here to pay back the money I owed you."

"Hmm... I have to admit, I didn't think I'd get anything back. Our king's hatred towards anything related to Siltvelt is well known." The Smith Demon sets the rusted out iron sword down, he picks up a dirty rag and starts to clean his dirty counter.

"Well... I had to win it out of a duel with the Spear Hero."

"Oh." Elhard stops his hand to look at Naofumi. The bald smith lets out a sigh as he starts to clean his counter again. "Yeah. that sounds more like it. I'll help out what I can, shield boy. You are a good kid. Someone has to look after you if our king doesn't."

"Do you have anything for Farkas? He hurt his arms back in his gladiator days." Naofumi turns back to point his arm up at the beastman in their party. The werewolf hisses at the bald smith.

"You don't say... yeah. His arms are no good for weapons, unless you get a dose of Yggdrasil medicine for him." The Smith Demon turns his head sideways to get a better look at Farkas. Elhard squints his eyes nearly shut, his hand scratches his beard. "I can fit him in a suit of armor. Weapons are tricky, although he has good teeth... tell you what, kid. Come back to my shop in two days. I'll smith up something for him, so he's not helpless. In the meantime, pick up some better gear from my shop for your other companions, or talk to Eclea here. While I go through my heavy armor selection."

"Alright." Naofumi turns to look at the female hedge knight as the Smith Demon returns to the back of his shop. "You mentioned something about looking for a party?"

"Yes, Sir Shield Hero. I am on a quest to find a certain powerful artifact. If you are willing to aid me in my quest, I am willing to lend you my sword arm." The adventurer furiously nods her helmeted head, to the point Mein wonders if she'd shake the helmet free.

Yes, having a human adventurer on them would be a very good idea. Judging by how she fought in the Wave, she is an experienced adventurer who is skilled with her sword and her class abilities. If the werewolf loses his mind to his bloodlust, this Eclea of Port Harp will be invaluable help.

But there is something wrong with this adventurer, even if Mein can't quite put her finger on it. The hedge knight is acting too excited.

"A treasure hunt, huh? Want to give me some more information to work with? I'm going to assume it's a long expedition, or else you'd be gone already." Naofumi turns back to rest his back on the counter. He nods to Kyubey to let him go browse the selection of weapons and armor. "I'll need to know what to prepare for. Are we going to climb a mountain, or go to an island?"

"Well... we _are_ going to the edge of Melromarc. Ivory Peak was the Silver Peak lay, to be exact. But we don't need any special gear, other than maybe a carriage to carry us." The adventurer nudges her feet around, her helmeted head turns left and right.

"The old seat of power for House Seatto? Didn't it turn to ruin in the 1st Wave?" Mein looks up at the adventurer. The princess in disguise didn't take this adventurer to be a grave robber. This Eclea may only be a hedge knight, but she acts with far more honor than that disgrace of House Armure. "What's to find there? Anything hasn't been destroyed by the Wavespawn, or looted by the robbers is probably sealed in their family crypt."

"Is this a treasure hunt, or grave robbing?" It seems Naofumi comes to the same conclusion as Mein from a moment ago.

"No, no! Nothing so unbecoming. I mean... technically it's alright since we are only going to find an artifact for safekeeping..." The knight furiously waves her hands in front of her. But her head eventually droops underneath Naofumi's withering glare and slowly rising eyebrow. "Okay. You have a point, Sir Shield Hero. I suppose it _is_ grave robbing. But it's still a matter of uttermost importance."

"Something smells fishy here. And it's not the smoked chuckle fish back in the king's banquet." Mein squints her eyes. She closes in on the adventurer together with Naofumi. "You mentioned your name is Eclea, and you comes from Port Harp. A very important trade port town for House Seatto... didn't the heiress of House Seatto has a very similar to your name? What was her name again, Éclair?"

"Ehh... my parents named me after the daughter of our lord?" The adventurer slowly edges back till she touches the wall. Her trembling voice sounds very unsure of her own reasoning.

"It certainly explains why you didn't think anything was wrong about robbing the grave of this House Seatto, if it's your own family's to begin with. You will simply take back something that belonged to your family to begin with." Naofumi nods his head in agreement. "Although I don't understand why you don't just be honest with me to begin with. It'll certainly help me prepare for the expedition, plus I don't like being lied to."

"Why, the reason is simple. Master Naofumi. It looks like we have a runaway criminal on our hand. The heiress of House Seatto was taken into the dungeon around the same time the 1st Wave hit us, on suspicion of treason against the crown." Mein looks back between Naofumi and the shaking knight. "Guess she's secretly rescued by a sympathizer, or an ally of her family."

"Is that so? I have no love for the king, after what he did at the banquet. But I'm afraid I'll have to turn this quest down, if you aren't going to be honest with me. I don't want to walk into another trap again."

"WAIT!" The adventurer lets out a desperate cry as Naofumi turns his back.

Silly girl, it's obvious Naofumi is only baiting her actions, and not actually trying to leave. He still hasn't gotten armor for Farkas yet, even Kyubey is still browsing the Smithy's wares.

The knight slowly pulls her black iron helmet off her head, letting her pink hair fall down. "It's true. My real identity is Éclair Seatto. The last of my house."

Despite her initial suspicion, Mein can't help but still be a little surprised to confirm the true identity of this adventurer. To think the one she fought side by side in the 2nd Wave, who she had mistaken for a hedge knight, was the Seatto heiress? That's certainly something unexpected.

The question remains how she managed to escape Father's dungeon. An insider is most definitely involved. But who would be a sympathizer of the Seatto in Father's court, which is seeing increasing influence from the Three Heroes' Church?

Mein was never close to the noble heiress of House Seatto. Considering the knight always pursues martial excellence, while the first princess herself enjoys more courtly affairs. But it's clear the last of the Seatto house has seen better days. Her dry hair that forks at the end, and bags underneath her eyes is a good indication.

"I was rescued by the royal battle mage, Master Aldrecht, at great peril of his own. That was why I did not want to reveal my true identity. The king secretly tasked him to execute me back in the dungeon, and Master Aldrecht's life will be forfeit if word of my survival gets out."

If Mein was surprised to confirm Éclair's identity, she's now shocked to learn how the knight was set free. Uncle Aldrecht, Father's oldest friend before his time as the king of Melromarc, and even before his time as a resistance fighter in the Great War? The one who is practically his brother?

There has to be more to the story. Uncle Aldrecht can't possibly betray Father's trust.

Éclair bows her head down at the Shield Hero with her eyes closed. "Please, aid me in my quest to retrieve my family heirloom. It is an artifact of great power, and the Three Heroes' Church is scouring the land for anything of this nature. If Pope Balmus gets his hands on it, it will no doubt be detrimental to both the nation, and Sir Shield Hero yourself."

The Seatto Heirloom? It IS an artifact of great power. It is rumored to have the ability to instantly unlock anyone's full potential and grant them a great leap of power. That's how House Seatto manages to hold their command of the Ivory Pass, despite being an unpopular leader among their own lords.

If Pope Balmus is conspiring to acquire this item, it certainly makes sense why Uncle Aldrecht chooses to free Éclair instead execute her.

But more importantly to Mein herself. The artifact will surely be a necessary boost in power for both her Naofumi, and herself. Maybe it won't make them fight on equal footing with one of the Triumvirate, but they will no longer be helpless against someone like the Pope.

Yes, this is an opportunity too good to pass up.

"Master Naofumi, we should aid Heir Seatto, if she's being truthful. There are great legends about her family's artifacts throughout many generations. Even if there are those more sympathetic towards you within the Three Heroes' Church, we shouldn't let them get their hands on an artifact like this."

"Very well." Naofumi turns back to look at Éclair, as he points his finger at the helmet in her hand. "Put your helmet back on. Let's talk about preparations."

* * *

**End Note:**

Farkas and Éclair joins the party, Firo won't be far behind.

If anyone read Fluffball13's Shield Ninja, yes, Beloukas and his family having a circular master/slave relationship is an intentional homage to Naruto and his team member's relationship in that story.

Depends on your point of view, this chapter more or less conclude the Act 1 of the story. And Act 2 will be the hunt of Éclair's family heirloom I set up bacin in the second Interlude. Hopefully, this overarching plot will make the stuff happening between Wave 2 and 3 less meandering and random.

We'll be having 2 back to back Interlude chapters in the following 2 update. The first one is finally, from the queen's POV where we get to see what she thinks about the event happening behind her back, and a little taste of what the world conference is happening. The 2nd Interlude will be once again, from Naofumi's POV between the secret meeting he set up with Ren.

Here are some guest review replies:

**To Halo:**

The balloon squad will join the first patch nerf club with Prowling Magus and Congregation, Deacons of the Deep, and Celestial Emissary (first phase).

XD

**To Disciple of Erebos:**

Thank you very much for your kind words! Glad to know you enjoyed this chapter! Yeah, this chapter is the payoff chapter to a bunch of plot thread I set up earlier, which is why I personally consider it the 'Act 1 conclusion'.

Definitely agree with you on how slavery was never a big talking point in Japan. In fact, the aspect of being a wage slave is much more prominent in Japanese culture and to my best knowledge, more accepted to the point where manga artist taking the piss of the idea of being a wage slave (or as they call it, a company cattle).

I think it has more to do with Eastern culture generally being more hierarchical than western culture.

**To Guest:**

Sorry, wrong Dark Souls 1 character.

XD

Well, technically Shield party only got Firo's egg in this chapter. She's still waiting to be born for another month with my Interlude chapters.

As for the other heroes... they'll definitely get more development. Don't want to give away too much, but in this upcoming Act 2, Naofumi will get to have a crossover event with each one of the weapon heroes.


	28. I04: Grievance of the Red Queen

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Biggest thanks goes to Ace-Triad for SPAG editing this chapter. Also, special thanks for Angel Wraith for reading my rough draft and provide some feedbacks.**

**Shout out to Commissar Gaunt, whose review on chapter 5 and our subsequent message discussion directly inspired this chapter.**

**More author note at the end for people who are interested to see me blabber some more.**

* * *

Silk cushions filled with the softest feather decorations sit on the beautifully carved ancient holy wood furniture, making them just as comfortable to sit on. The sweet scent of dragon ebony incense and the soft glow of lumafly lamps gives the spacious room a luxurious, yet homely ambience. Nothing less should have been expected from the royal suite of the Menagerie Resort, the top accommodation of Cal Mira Island.

Yet this hospitality means nothing to Queen Mirellia.

She finally knows the full extent of the crisis happening, right in the middle of her nation. She might as well have been tossed into the darkest Faubley dungeon, with only stinkbugs for company.

Mirellia's Shadow nearly trips on her feet when she kneels and hands out the memory orb. Not from clumsiness or injuries, mind you, but simply from lack of rest coupled with fatigue. Even with the hood and mask, it's clear the shadow is fighting with all her remaining willpower to keep her eyes open.

A stark contrast to the Lone Shadow who serves as the personal bodyguard of Melromarc Queen.

The Queen does her best to keep her regal posture while listening through the dialogue between the Shield Hero, the two Siltvelt vermin, and her godforsaken daughter. She gnaws at her pursed lip the whole way through, despite her neutral face.

Her aide, Duke Luigi Claes, lets out a relieved sigh. The Shield Hero's wild theory seemingly put the duke's mind to ease. "It seems the Shield Hero is more cautious towards going to Siltvelt than remaining in Melromarc, so all is not lost yet."

Mirellia wishes she had Luigi's optimism. Sadly, she knows the truth is much more dire than what her aide thought.

**Interlude 4: Grievance of the Red Queen**

"How long ago was this message recorded?"

The shadow makes no movement or sound to answer her Queen's question. Not until Mirellia's bodyguard knight captain Sarah Palmer taps her foot on the carpet. "Apologies, my queen. It was two weeks ago."

Mirellia squeezes her eyes shut at the mention of this. "The situation has likely already deteriorated."

Duke Claes whips his head around to look at the queen. "Surely not, Your Grace. Even if King Aultcray has allowed his grudge to affect his judgment, I'm sure Marquis Noches would do everything in his power to avert a crisis of this proportion."

Mirellia feels like sighing at the Duke's overly optimistic estimation. Luigi Claes is charismatic thanks to his Spear Hero ancestor, and he is competent at completing the tasks assigned to him. But sadly, he also painfully lacks initiative and creativity, unlike her former aide Count Ascart. "And how much can the spymaster do, when the Pope no doubt fans the flames of hatred my husband harbors for the beastmen and the Shield Hero?"

"Ah." The Saint of the Spear's descendant looks stunned for a second as his body grows rigid. "Sad, but true."

The Queen waves her hand to her sleep deprived shadow to dismiss her. She murmurs to herself with a voice lower than a whisper. "Aultcray, you sentimental old fool..."

As a woman, Mirellia will forever be grateful towards her husband.

Noble Faubley, the kingdom of heroic bloodlines, had a much vicious and bloody tradition for their game of thrones behind polite smiles than Melromarc; where Sacred 28 - the twenty eight most ancient and noble houses that contain only the pure bloodlines descended from former heroes - and their vassals contest the power behind whoever sits on the throne.

Aultcray's earlier life growing up in Faubley court was invaluable in her earlier days ruling as the queen, when her much older and seasoned husband used every moment of those experiences to help her avoid the pitfalls of ruling her ravaged nation.

But even more than that, he helped stave off the crashing sense of guilt that threatened to push her into the pit of despair. Whenever she screams herself awake, he's there to hold her in a warm embrace, and soothes her back to sleep with his gentle words.

Perhaps if it wasn't for him, she would likely have found some ways to end it all, her promise to mother and elder sister be damned. Probably not actually ending her life, but simply not caring enough to live.

But as the Queen of _glorious_ Melromarc, it's not hard for Mirellia Q. Melromarc to notice how the mind of her regent king slowly slips away into melancholy over what he had lost in the Great War. Ironically, due to his sentimental nature she loved so much.

After the Great War, it was imperative for the royal family to pivot more towards the Faith of Three, rather than the Faith of Four. Hatred towards the beastmen and demi-humans reached a boiling point with both the nobility, and men of humbler birth. It made the most sense to turn the Shield Hero into her political scapegoat through embracing a more dogmatic religious doctrine. Especially considering who the last Shield _Hero_ was.

Despite her reliance on the Faith of the Three, Mirellia was under no illusion that Biscas Balmus was her friend. No, the newly crowned Pope of the Three Heroes' Church was an ally that kept her sleep with one eye open.

But not Aultcray. He honestly believed his fellow Triumvirate was still the preacher who raised orphans alongside him in the village of Alphorn. Or perhaps, Aultcray finds a kindred spirit in the Pope with their mutual hatred towards the Shield Hero.

Regardless, the result is the same. Her husband put his unwavering trust in the wrong man, even as his court started to be filled by flatterers and fools - the same rotting parasites who openly congregate in the halls of the Three Heroes' Cathedral.

Mirellia isn't sure whose idea resulted in her current predicament, but it matters little. She and her heir are now little more than hostages, kept away from her nation and home in an effort to pry the heroes away from Melromarc.

The queen can't help but bite her own nails, while she thinks back to how it happened a few days ago.

* * *

Cal Mira Island had been declared neutral ground by the heroes since time immemorial. As a result, this is also traditionally where a world conference is called whenever the Wave of Catastrophe strikes again. It would usually happen in the special conference room underneath the Menagerie Resort, known as the Four Corners Room.

Yet, the Faubley King has called Mirellia to a special meeting inside the heart of his war camp. The question remains if this will be one of the usual under the table deals before those conferences usually take place, or something more sinister.

The rim of the Faubley War Camp is composed of the musketeers that make up the bulk of their army - conscripts of humble birth who are fitted with firearms and serve as a wall to the more valuable troops.

Inside the outer rim are two of Faubley's most elite units - the Faubley manticore riders, and the dragon knights. Castle forged steel weapons reflect brilliant lights back to the queen's eyes, ferocious manticores and wyverns snarl at the unfamiliar outsiders only to be barely reigned back by their riders.

Last but certainly not the least, are the three favored bloodhounds of Faubley King standing guard right in front of his royal tent. _Katy the Butcher, Aphrodite the Animal, and Tansy the Dragon_.

On the left, the orange furred and red haired feline beastwoman bares her fang at Mirellia. A heavy set of black titanite completely covers Katy's body from the neck down. The giant rune blade that gives her the name 'butcher' clapped right on her back.

On the right, Aphrodite brushes a stray strand of curly royal purple hair behind her ear. Her full red lips curl into a smirk at the Melromarc queen. Her form fitting 'armor' with more cutouts than a harlot's _attire_ makes her look more like a seductress than a knight who once wrestled down her soul bound manticore with her bare hands.

In the middle stands the captain of Faubley's dragon knights. Tansy stands still like a statue, her blue eyes giving no indication she even _perceived_ Mirellia's approach. Only the slight tightening of her fingers around the hilt of her sword shows the acknowledgement of a possible threat.

Their reactions make Mirellia briefly wonder if she walked into a trap. She can feel the tension of her own entourage behind her. Until a short and pudgy pig in a velvet suit emerges out of the tent, with a tall goat of a man behind him.

"My dear Mirellia, you are as beautiful as the day I first lay my eyes on you." The repulsive pig picks up Mirellia's hand, and gives a wet smooth kiss on the back of her hand. The richly decorated suit dripping with gemstones does nothing to hide his vulgarity. "I look forward to meeting your daughter in the future."

"Cousin Bert." Mirellia fights the urge to wipe the back of her hand on her demon spider silk dress. Instead, she leans her head gently forward. It's not quite a bow of submission, but still deeper than a nod of acknowledgement.

Moments like this almost makes her feel sorry for her elder daughter's future fate. She quickly grabs her weakness by the metaphorical throat, and shoves it into the jar she keeps in the back of her mind.

Glorious Melromarc does not need a weak ruler who can't do what's best for the nation.

"I'm sure my daughter looks forward to the day she rules Faubley besides you." The words taste both bitter and sour in her mouth.

"Your Grace, perhaps it's to the point we escort Queen Melromarc to her seat?" King Faubley's top advisor, and the headmaster of the Hero Academy of Faubley, Albus Dumbledore, walks up to his much shorter king. It's quite the amusing sight, even if the people in question are far from amusing. "So we may begin the negotiations?"

"Ah, yes. Where are my manners? I'm sure dear cousin Milly is eager to meet all the esteemed guests." The pig slaps his own head in an over exaggerated manner. He holds his arm up to point inside the tent as Katy opens the flap. "After you, my lady."

"Thank you, Cousin Bert." Mirellia gives King Faubley another nod as she enters the tent. She immediately notes the way it's decorated inside.

The last Wave happened six decades ago during her grandmother's reign. Mirellia herself has never been to the 'Four Corners Room' located underneath the Menagerie Resort, but she has read the royal record describing it.

The most noticeable decoration of the room would be a large square shaped table in the middle, perfectly aligned to the four directions of the earth, with a small decorative altar in the middle, holding the emerald to the north, ruby to the south, sapphire to the west and topaz to the east. The symbol of both the four cardinal heroes, and the four guardian beasts.

She doesn't know how large the table in the Four Corners Room is, but she is staring into a replica right here in King Faubley's tent. And the seats around the table are hardly empty.

To the north facing Mirellia sits the manager of Menagerie Resort, Ghira Belladonna. The unofficial 'Lord' of Cal Mira Island.

On the left side of the table, is President Kennedy of Shiltfreeden, who recently gained 'independence' of her nation from Faubley. The Whip Hero sits right beside her, with his feet resting on the table and an arm behind the back of his chair.

Right side of the table is the most interesting. Sitting in the chair is an old husk of a man draped in a suit of armor made up of leather and carapace of dead monsters, with a horned helmet shaped like a crown. Lord Fool, the ruler of the Free City Zeltoble - The 'capital' of Zeltoble free city alliance.

Behind him stands a thin woman as straight as a spear, and an equally old man in grey robes. Mirellia has no doubt in their identities: Lady Jamandi Aldori, the current Sword Lord of Restov, head mistress of Aldori Dueling School. And Kel'Thuzad the Grey of the Red Wizard of Dalaran, Master of the Third Tower.

The representatives from the three most powerful free cities of the Zeltoble alliance.

The only representatives missing from this conference are the Siltvelt animals. The Faubley monarch made his intention clear from the decor, to the people he invited. This isn't a normal under the table dealing. It seems the old pig is ready to all but decide which nation will be granted the right to summon a Cardinal Hero.

"Please, sit down, my dear queen - so that we may begin the negotiations." The pig points to the single chair near the entrance to the tent. He walks around the table and plops himself down onto the chair besides Ghira.

Mirellia narrows her eyes at the arrangement, as a distant growing rumble seems to drill its way into her ears.

According to the same royal record, a world conference would have the 'Lord' of Cal Mira Island sit on the North, initiating the ceremony.

The judges from Q'ten Lo would sit in the South, making decisions on the worthiness of each nation's candidacy.

Those who bid to summon a Cardinal Hero would fill themselves on the west and east side of the Four Corners table, usually with the beastmen on one side, and humans on the opposing side.

Offering Mirellia the south side could be seen as a great honor, considering Q'ten Lo representatives have the trouble of no longer existing on this earth to attend. But with King of Faubley sitting firmly on the north side, it takes a much different meaning. It seems like the Pig King has already made deals with his lackey Kennedy, and the leaders of Zeltoble, ready to isolate Melromarc into accepting whatever decision they already made.

"If you would begin the ceremony, Lord Belladonna?" Albus Dumbledore sits down on the other side of King Faubley and looks at the supposed host of the conference.

"Ah, yes! Of course." The jovial manager of Menagerie Hotel hops up from his seat like an arrow, or more to the point... like his ass is on fire. Mirellia can practically hear the jingle his feet made taping on the floor. "We are gathered here today, to determine the candidacy of each nation in summoning our saviors..."

That's when the rumbling sound begins to grow to the point where everyone's sight moves towards the tent flap. The sound of scuffling is mixed with roars and screaming till' a guard flies backwards into the tent. He would have crush into Mirellia, if Knight Captain Tabitha didn't instantly conjure up a wall of ice between them with a wave of her staff.

In walks two figures, one tall broad-shouldered man with a majestic mane on his beastly face to boot. The other is also tall, but much more slender with her midnight long hair run down her back like a waterfall. Her disarmingly delicate human-like face hides how dangerous the girl can be.

They were the Siltvelt representatives - Jardis Priderock, Pillar of the West of the Eight National Pillars of Siltvelt. And Jinjo Lung, the Claw Hero and heiress of the Azure Dragon clan. Two of the most distinguished warhawks of these Siltvelt animals.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here? A hidden conference without Venerated Siltvelt, perhaps?" Lung walks around the wall of ice as her eyes move to the leaders sitting around the table. Her eyes fall on Mirellia first, while a predatory smirk adorns her face. "A gutless bitch in sheep's clothing, who gains her crown and throne through backstabbing."

With a tap of her finger, Lung shatters Tabitha's magical ice wall. Making the Knight Captain stumble on her feet as her magical flow is disrupted. The dragon's sight moves onto the rest of the table. "A leech who hides under the shadows of men, stealing their achievements. A foolish old bug who fancies himself a king. And a lecherous pig who idolizes Mikage the Great, but only manages to imitate his libido. The vermin in this room fit quite nicely with the occasion."

Katy the Butcher is the first to move. The Black Guard draws out her giant rune blade in a blink of an eye, and swings it down towards the much smaller woman. With a loud clunk, the sword that looks more like a door is caught between two nails of a long claw on Lung's left hand.

Aphrodite the Animal's curved saber hacks its way to the opposite side of the heiress. The commander of Faubley manticore knights obviously intends to capitalize on the stalemate between the two beastmen. With a second loud clunk, her saber is caught between two other nails.

And from Lung's left hand, the much smaller woman swung Katy around to catch Aphrodite with the same hand without barely breaking a sweat.

Tansy jumps down from a leap in an attempt to crush the head of the Azure Dragon Clan heiress. A third clank rings out in the Faubley King's tent. Her Mithril sword caught between two nails of Lung's claw, also in the left hand.

"Tansy the Dragon... That's the moniker after you brought a dragon to heel and made him your soulbound, wasn't it?" The brown eyes of Lung grow yellow, two small antlers begin sprouting out of her hair. "**Insolate worm**! The thing you brought to heel... was merely a LIZARD!"

With a swing of her left hand, the Azure Dragon heiress tosses back the Faubley King's three bloodhounds. They manage to land on their feet behind their king, but it's obvious who had the advantage of this encounter.

The power of a hero is obviously hard to abridge, even with some of this world's greatest generals. It seems like the only one who can give Lung a good fight in the room is the Whip Hero, but the brat does not even put down his feet. He winks at his former schoolmate and blows her a kiss. It's returned with a smirk adorned nod.

"Aren't you going to do something about this, Tact?" King Faubley stands up from his seat to glare at the nonchalant Whip Hero. "Or are you so enamored with your old flame from school, you are willing to let her slaughter your countrymen?"

The young man simply shrugs his shoulder at the pig king's scathing words. He puts his feet down and kicks the barely conscious guard, who lets out a pained groan. "What for? _Jin-Jin_ isn't even serious. Or else there'd be a lot of dead bodies by now."

"I think we made our point, Jinjo." Jardis scratches his chin as his eyes scan through the tent. He asks in a sarcastically high pitched tone. "Have we proved our worthiness for hero summoning now?"

"Tossing your weight around is hardly a proof of anything other than your hubris. You still haven't paid your debt to Melromarc in-" Mirellia's own word is cut short when she suddenly feels herself lifted up off her seat, a hand closing around her throat like a vise-like grip. She hears distant shouting around her. From her peripheral vision, one of her bodyguards, Knight Captain Sarah Palmer, is tossed right out of the tent, ripping a hole in one of its walls.

"_YOU_, of all the people here, do not have the right to demand anything, _Bloodstained Princess_." The yellow in Lung's eyes becomes much more pronounced, to the point it looks positively glowing. She slightly throws her head back, looking down at Mirellia with her yellow eyes. Her nose, which was delicate from before, bulges up at the bridge while it grows much wider. It makes the Azure Dragon heiress look much more grotesque. "You think your pitiful patch of land has suffered? I say you haven't suffered _enough_! Not until you wash away the blood of all the children you and your men slaughtered without mercy in the Night of Tears with your own blood!"

"Please, put my queen down, Lady Lung." A hand gently rests on the legendary claw. The Duke of House Claes does not draw his ceremonial short spear from his back. No, Luigi's preferred weapon has always been a disarming smile and a silver tongue. "There's no need to talk about differences between nations, when we are facing a crisis of the world together. Let us all take a step back, and talk like the leaders of the world. I'm sure the messenger to you venerated Siltvelt representatives simply got lost here. Cal Mira Island is famed for its beauty, and hospitality? Isn't that right, Lord Belladonna?"

"Ah yes. We Cal Mirans aren't distinguished warriors, but we will lose to no one when it comes to treating our friends well. I'm sorry if some of us might have acted too eager, and delayed the messenger."

"Well, since you asked nicely, Duke Claes." The yellow in the heiress' eyes fade away, as do her antlers and enlarged nose. Mirellia feels herself fall down back into her seat again, gasping for air. But the smug words of the animal makes her heartbeat become rapid once more. "As for the talk with the hero summoning - well, apparently we all were out played by the red bitch. Her husband has already gone ahead and summoned all FOUR Cardinal Heroes behind everyone's back, while she acts as if nothing happened."

"WHAT!?" Pandemonium echoes in the tent afterwards.

Mirellia manages to hear Dumbledore's voice among the shouting and screaming between everyone else. "That is a serious accusation aimed at one of the representatives, Lady Lung. Do you have any proof?"

"Why not try to summon a hero yourself right here, _Dumbles_? You are the most powerful Archmage alive right now, aren't you?"

A lot of barking orders at servants happen as the representatives exit the tent. Mirellia can feel her heart bounce as the ingredients for the summoning ritual are being fetched, and the summoning circle is being drawn by the aides of both the headmaster and the master of the third tower.

Dumbledore looks at the other Archmage among them. "Would you like to give me a hand, Master Kel'Thuzad? While I have confidence in my abilities, perhaps it's best if we both contribute to the load so there will be no error in our casting. You are my better when it comes to grey magic."

The Grey Master from the free city Dalaran gives a nod as acknowledgment. "Not at all, Headmaster Dumbledore. If you would take the lead in channeling life energy into the summoning ritual, I shall open the portal to the negative plane and seek to match your output."

With their tasks divided, the two old wizards begin their work as they each walk to the opposite side of the circle. Two vortexes of blue begin to swirl above each one of their heads. One turns searing white as the flame of life ignites into existence, while the other slowly fades into grey as a chill deep enough to reach the bone and assault everyone. Energies from both portals begin to wave their way into the summoning circle like a pair of snakes.

With a loud boom, a cloud of smoke fills everyone's vision. But the message hovering in everyone's sight is clear.

**[Legendary Hero Summoning Rule Violation: Four Legendary Heroes Already Summoned]**

A second pandemonium erupts on that day.

* * *

"Our king has created quite the conundrum for us, didn't he?" Luigi shakes his head while signing, obviously reminded of the situation they went through with the other nations just like Mirellia. "At least the first princess took charge of the situation. No doubt, to her own detriment if she's forced to go deep undercover. Our life would be as good as forfeit, if our nation actually condemned one of the heroes in addition to summoning all four of them. A Slight reprieve for us."

Is it?

To call the crisis they are facing now a conundrum is like saying Houou of the Guardian Beasts is a bird, or that the Siltvelt animals are pillaging raping cunts. Not incorrect, but severely understating reality.

The situation Aultcray created is dire, but still salvageable. As long as the four Cardinal Heroes, especially the Shield Hero who is worshipped by the animals, are within Melromarc's sphere of influence, the representatives from other nations can do nothing against herself and her escort other than keep them in house arrest.

Depending on the situation, Aultcray and no doubt the Church of Three Heroes' little scheme of condemning the Shield Hero can even be a blessing in disguise for Mirellia herself. With the Shield Hero vilified by the other power players back home, it will be a prime opportunity for Mirellia to exact her influence over the maligned hero. All she has to do is make sure the hero doesn't get killed, or leaves Melromarc ground undetected by the time she can scoop him up and wrap her fingers around him. Maybe even propose a betrothal of her younger daughter to him, and fortify Melty's position as the royal heir.

That's why she instructed her underground contact, Beloukas the smuggler, to find a young slave girl of the most pathetic variety. And to find an opportunity to have the Shield Hero pick her up.

If there is still any compassion left with the traumatized hero, a sick and weak little girl should be able to draw it out. Plus, an unsophisticated slave girl would have little knowledge of the outside world. She would be able to help tie the hero right in Melromarc, if he's willing to take care of her. And of course, such a pathetic life form would be no competition to her well-educated and raised daughter when it comes to the time to ask for the Hero's hand.

But all those plans have now been burned into the ground, thanks to one little setback she overlooked. Her other ... _daughter_.

Mirellia has never thought her elder daughter to even be a player in this game of thrones, to be honest. While her first daughter no doubt has way too much ambition for her own competence ... or her own good, she is also _exceedingly_ lazy. Unlike Aultcray, who is blinded by his nostalgia towards his first daughter Henrietta. Mirellia is aware how much her elder daughter wastes her time reading those trashy romance novels rather than attending to her studies.

There is no way her lazy and vain daughter would be willing to throw away a life of luxury to stick to a maligned hero, no matter how much prestige he commands at the larger world scene.

Apparently, Mirellia underestimated her daughter. That vile creature has wrapped her fingers around the Shield Hero and played him like a harp. Before she herself even has the time to set the first step of her plan into motion.

Like mother, like daughter, she supposed. And now, the situation is truly beyond repair.

"I'm afraid that I don't share your optimism, Luigi. If anything, the reason my elder daughter went undercover is because she intends to play the game only for herself." The queen turns to look at her bodyguard. "Go summon Princess Melty, Captain Palmer."

"Yes, my liege." The Knight Captain hammers her fist on her left chest, as she turns to leave the royal suite.

"Aren't you being too harsh on your daughter, Your Grace?" The duke turns his head to look at Mirellia, with doubt evidently in his eyes. "If a powerful and influential future husband is all the first princess seeks, there are better candidates with four heroes in total. I'm sure at least one of them outside the Shield Hero is a good fit. She can still enjoy her royal status as a princess by their side."

The queen feels like sighing again. Just like her husband and Marquis Noches, Duke Claes is another father whose love for his family is legendary amongst the Melromarc nobility. It's easier to puncture a hole into a granite castle wall with a tree branch, than drilling through their head that their angelic daughters are less than perfect.

"Influence." Knight Captain Tabitha Charlotte Orlean de Gallia speaks as if her every syllable drains her life force. But her intention is clear to Mirellia, who is already on the same train of thought.

"Knight Captain Tabitha is right, the Shield Hero has the strongest renouncements out of them all, thanks to his prestige with the beastmen and demi-humans. My elder daughter may find ruling the Siltvelt animals with the Shield Hero a fitting consolation prize, if she fails to sit on the throne of glorious Melromarc." The queen slaps her folding fan into her empty left hand. She murmurs under her breath. "It takes one to know one..."

The duke at least has the decency to look truly concerned as he dips his head, rubbing his clean shaved chin with his left hand. "That would be disconcerting. By Siltvelt tradition, the heir between the Shield Hero and any of his consort is supposed to go to the mother's clan. It would give Siltvelt a claim for future Melromarc throne, with an heir groomed by them."

"Yes, indeed. Glad to know you finally caught on, my aide." The queen fights through the desire to roll her eyes at Duke Claes.

"There are ways to permanently resolve the issue." A muffled voice brings both the queen and the duke's attention back to the figure standing in the corner of the room, where the shadow seems to congregate. Dressed in skin tight clothing and a mask hiding her face, this one doesn't look much more different than the Shadow Mirellia already dismissed. Although the red pauldron with a lily flower decoration signifies her position as one of the elite among them, a Lone Shadow.

Although this one isn't one of the Lone Shadows from the Great War. No, Lily the poison master is someone promoted into the elite commander after the war. She's assigned to watch over the queen, when the rest of the senior Shadows are running themselves ragged, preventing an army of foreign spies flooding into Melromarc territory.

"There are concoctions to prevent child birth. Some are more potent than others. I can have one of my shadows slip something into her drink ... and she will not have an heir with the Shield Hero, or anyone else."

The queen is tempted to give the go ahead right this moment.

"Silence, vile witch! How dare you tempt my queen into harming one of her own children!" The twin short spears on the duke's back are drawn almost in an instant. It's not easy to truly enrage the easy going descendant of the Saint of the Spear, but Mirellia's poison master obviously just did. "Begone from our sight, before I demand your tongue be cut out for your vile deed!"

"I only speak for the good of my liege." The Lone Shadow simply looks into Mirellia's eyes. "Does the queen wish me to proceed with the suggestion, or cut my tongue for speaking out of turn?"

"I will forgave you for speaking out of turn this time, Luigi."

"Please forgive me for my earlier impudence, my queen." The Duke of House Claes manages to calm himself, he returns his twin spears back to his back and falls down on his knees.

The disruption gave Mirellia a moment to think. While making her elder daughter infertile is more than tempting, that brings its own set of problems in the future. "You told me from before. There is no poison that's truly undetectable, yes?"

The queen's Lone Shadow bows down her head. "There are ways to mask the deployment of any poison, but regrettably no poison is truly undetectable. Either in the process or in the aftermath."

"Therein lies the problem - if I know my daughter, she'd truly train the Shield Hero to eat out of her hand by now. If he later finds out his wife has been poisoned and become infertile, there will likely be a reckoning. Potentially making an enemy out of the Shield Hero is... unwise." The queen can't help but grit her teeth together at the end.

Everything would have been so much easier, if her elder daughter hadn't committed the seduction of the Shield Hero. By joining Melty's hand with the hero worshipped by the beastmen and demi-humans, she gains a guaranteed shield against the filthy animals and one of the most potentially powerful and influential backers in the bid for the future Melromarc throne.

But now this prime candidate falls into the camp of her first daughter. The already delicate balancing act between her two daughters has now tipped almost irreversibly towards the elder. Almost a decade in maturity is already an unfair disadvantage Melty will have to fight tooth and claw for without the Shield Hero as an opponent.

Now, thanks to the actions of her husband and that blasted Pope of the Three Heroes' Church, Mirellia's hands are tied. She can't even try to snub any influence the Shield Hero may gain through during the Wave, unless she wants to ask for a crusade the rest of the world will declare on Melromarc.

The queen looks at the Lord of House Claes from the corner of her eyes. "Rise, Duke Claes. Your ... _concern_ towards the well-being of my family is appreciated. But do remember next time; only I myself have any right to command my shadows."

"Yes, my queen. I am glad that you see reason in the end." The descendent of the Spear Hero stands back up and steps back.

At this moment, the door to the royal suite swings open in front of them. In walks two identical girls with long blue hair tied into twin curly ponytails wearing the identical light blue frilly dress. The knight captain follows inside right after the two of them.

Her real daughter, Princess Melty Q Melromarc and the body double, Shadow number 66.

Both girls walk in front of the queen and bow down, their delicate fingers daintily picking up the corner of their dress in an identical manner. They speak with the same voice in unison. "I bid you good afternoon, my queen. You have summoned me?"

"Yes, my daughter." The queen nods at her younger daughter, seemingly not bothered by the fact now there are two of them. "As you may already know, your father went behind everyone's back and summoned all four heroes. Possibly due to the Church's influence on him."

The princess remains still, not speaking or even raising her head. If she has any opinion about her father's actions, she certainly isn't preparing to let her mother know.

The queen simply continues her speech, obviously didn't expect her daughter to interrupt her monologue. "Your older sister is busy ... making herself dear to the Shield Hero. I'm sure all the ladies in waiting are also busy to win the hand of them. I'm going to send you back home, so you may also find a hero as your future husband."

At the mention of this, the princess on the right side suddenly bobs her head up to look at Mirellia. Her face is now split by an expectant and wide smile. "Oh, have any one of the heroes already raised a filorial? I heard the heroes from before had big chunky talking filorials!"

The doppelganger quickly nudges the excited princess with a gentle tap of her elbow. The real princess gives a quick glance to her copy before she makes a loud gasp. She quickly bows her head down once again, imitating the stance of her Shadow. "Sorry, Mom. I mean, my Queen Mother."

"It is quite alright to be excited about the prospect of marrying a hero, my daughter." Mirellia nods her head at Melty. "But you need to hold yourself to a higher standard. Remember, you are a princess of glorious Melromarc. You must constantly prove yourself better than others for the right to don the crown after me."

"The rightful heir is my elder sister, my Queen Mother. I am only the spare." Princess Melty's response is fitting for her position, even if not quite agreeable with Mirellia's disposition.

"We shall see, my daughter. The throne of glorious Melromarc belongs to the one who will bring her long lasting peace and prosperity." The queen turns herself to the side, so she's facing everyone in the room. "Are the knights from the Three Heroes' Church still demanding the return of Princess Melty?"

"Yes, my queen. Sir Alexandros of the Three Heroes' Church is still petitioning to the Faubley King for the return of Princess Melty. So far, his words fall on deaf ears." Duke Claes opens up the window to look out towards the Faubley Camp by the beach.

Right in front of the Twin Swords of House Faubley banner are the small encampment of the recently arrived Three Heroes' Church knights. The ivory banner of the holy triangle flaps in the wind in defiance of the red and blue twin swords. The chanting can be vaguely heard by the prisoners in the royal suite.

"Let them do what they want. Cousin Bert may even grant the release of my daughter, once he grows annoyed with those zealots." Mirellia gestures for the duke to shut the windows. She turns to look at her daughter and the doppelganger. "But we can't wait till' that happens. It'll be too late, even if I were naive enough to entrust my daughter's safety to the Three Heroes' Church. No, you will prepare to leave for Melromarc tonight, under the guise of the night while Shadow number 66 remains in your place."

"Me?" Captain Tabitha turns to look at the queen expectedly. The House de Gallia princess pushes her slowly sliding twin spectacles back to the bridge of her nose.

"No, I need you to stay here, in command of my wyvern knights. In case of the... worst case scenario." The queen looks at the other captain in the room. "How are your injuries, Captain Palmer?"

"All healed up, my liege. Filthy Siltvelt animals can't cause everlasting damage to Melromarc flesh." Captain Palmer slams her fist over her chest plate, with a prideful smirk on her face.

"You are tasked to protect Princess Melty, take a few of your most trusted knights and make sure she returns home safely. But do not let your guard down, even after you arrive on Melromarc soil. Protect my daughter the whole time, till my eventual return. Our enemies are both on the outside, and from within."

"Yes, my liege!" The Captain instantly falls down to one knee, bowing her head down. "I will not fail you again!"

"I know you won't, Captain Palmer, for you have not yet failed me. Elite knight or not, I do not expect you to best a Legendary Hero. But remember, prudence is more important to this mission than arrogance."

"Oh, does this mean I will join the party of a hero? Can I join one with filorials?" Princess Melty starts to tap her feet on the carpet as she hops with excitement.

"Yes, I'm sure the heroes raise filorials for their convenience of travelling. If not, you can always convince them to raise a bird for you." Mirellia's words make her daughter positively radiant with giddiness. The queen simply waves her hand to dismiss the princess, ignoring Duke Claes, who opens and closes his mouth like he's trying to say something. "Run along now, my daughter. Pack only your most necessary things. Remember, you are still meant to stay here at Cal Mira Island."

"Yes, I understand, my queen mother." The real princess bows again, before she quickly exits the room with Captain Palmer behind her.

"Is this truly the wisest decision, my queen? While I agree we should move Princess Melty back to our homeland where she can be well protected, an escort of only a squad is too meager, even if led by an elite like Captain Palmer." The duke finally speaks his mind after the departure of both the princess and her bodyguard.

"No it's not. But it's the best we can do now. The situation has deteriorated to the brink of total destruction, thanks to my husband and daughter. Now leave me be - I need to think."

The duke looks like he wants to say something again, but ultimately lets out a sigh as he turns to leave the room. Mirellia has a good guess on what her long time second wanted to tell her.

This would not have been a problem, if she simply passes the crown to her elder daughter as dedicated by tradition.

The queen understands why the descendant of the Spear Hero chooses silence. There are certain things a vassal simply doesn't say to their liege if they value their lives. No matter how close a relationship they enjoy together. Messing with royal succession is the easiest way to have their entire house uprooted in the game of thrones.

The queen sits down on the chair behind the desk of her suite. She squeezes shut her eyes and rubs the bridge of her nose with her hand. Aultcray is obviously getting too old and sentimental to continue his duty as her regent.

She was already thinking about stripping Aultcray of his regency and having him be a simple Prince Consort even before this hero summoning debacle. She wasn't blind to her husband's attempt to secure a betrothal to her elder daughter with a powerful Melromarc family, after all. No doubt, in a misguided attempt to save their elder from the life of marrying to the pig king, whose sadism is as well known as his endless libido.

Mirellia can't help but scoff at the idea of marrying her elder daughter to the son of a powerful Melromarc family. It would give that creature too much power, possibly even lead to a civil war after Melty's coronation. And wouldn't that just be the thing Aultcray hated to see, his two daughters killing each other.

Aultcray's sentiment is making him so shortsighted, he's completely blind to the danger to his precious daughters he himself is causing.

When this current crisis is over - if this crisis can be resolved - she'll need to pick a prime minister to replace Aultcray.

Three candidates came to her mind. Duke Amelia, Marquis Notches and Count Ascart.

The current finance minister Duke Louis de Amelia is obviously a bad choice. House Amelia is already too powerful with his good father General Anderson being the most influential Melromarc General, his wife Merellis considered the most fitting Melromarc Lady, and he himself the long time finance minister since after the Great War. To make him the Prime Minister might as well have Mirellia add her crown to the Lord Paramount of the Golden Coast and descendant of the Bow Hero.

Marquis Douglas Ibel Noches is the better choice. Being a Crownlander, the Marquis does not have a full province that had sworn fealty to him, and lacks the bloodline from a previous hero. So there is a smaller chance for the lord of House Noches to usurp her family. But the Marquis' daughter Bertia is also a devoted friend of Duke Amelia's daughter, to the point they might as well share the same dress. If House Amelia truly conspires to replace House Melromarc as the new monarch, it's hard to predict who House Noches will support.

Her ideal choice has always been Count Dan Ascart, her former aide before Duke Luigi Claes. She still remembers the young scion of House Ascart, who took on the duty of serving her remnant army's logistician in their retreat back to the Golden Coast in the Great War.

The logistician in an army is a role the Lords fight over when the war is a glorious conquest, for there is easy money to be made when supply can easily disappear due to 'logistical difficulties'. But in a full retreat borderline to routing? It is a potato that'll burn one's hand off, when supplies are stretched to the breaking point.

But thanks to the young scion of House Ascart, her army manages to retreat back to the Golden Coast without crumbling into dust due to supplies running out. There's no doubt in Mirellia's mind that without Dan Ascart, the history of House Melromarc will end almost twenty five years ago in the Great War.

After the war, Count Ascart continued to serve her as her aide. But the lords of higher echelon constantly attack 'the Upstart from Ivory Pass'. While not all the aides of the former Melromarc queen were eventually promoted into the role of the Prime Minister, enough of them were to the point it's seen as the training position for future Melromarc Prime Minister.

She manages to shield the count from attacks, till' the birth of his daughter Sophia. Her white hair called the faithfulness of Countess Radea Ascart into question. When Dan refused to disown Sophia upon Mirellia's suggestion, there was nothing she could do other than letting the Count go back to his quiet little country in the Ivory Pass.

"I'm surrounded by sycophants and fools, without one competent helper in my way." The Queen bites her nail again as she closes her eyes. She can only hope Melty can safely return to Melromarc, and secures herself a competent future husband.

* * *

**End Note:**

So, another confession time. I never liked Queen Safespace, as she was nothing more than a badly written Deus Ex Machina plot device character to give Naofumi a safe space in WN. But I didn't think too much about her till LN came out and she's given more focus by the author. And of course, my discussion with Commissar Gaunt made me think more deeply about her as a character.

After more thorough consideration I can safely say, Queen Safespace is my ABSOLUTE MOST HATED character in the entire RotSH extended canon. Yes, I hate her infinitely more than canon Bitch, or anime Idol Rabier (who was so badly written, he should not have exist in the story, period) who are both conceived to be hated by audience and nothing else.

My biggest problem with Queen Safespace is the author engaged in a prime case of 'want to have their cake and fuck it too' with this character. The author want Naofumi to get completely fucked over at the start to gain him sympathy point for later when he turns into an asshole, but they also want to make the Queen an all around great Mary Sue character (presumably to easily resolve the issue of Naofumi supposedly being hated in the nation), which is a fundamental oxymoron thing to do. While the Queen of Melromarc is probably not an absolute monarch like the Emperor of China, she's also not a constitutional monarch like the current British royal family. Which means she should automatically take most blame for ruling her nation so badly, the Pope almost had a successful coup right under her nose.

Which is why I choose to do a more de-constructive take of this badly written character for my story. Where her confidence and supposed greatness is a completely lie, and she's not any more competent than her husband. My personal grievance (hehe) against this character aside, I think take Naofumi's Deus Ex Machina plot device character is better for my story. Since I wanted to focus more on the Game of Throne like political drama than the gaming mechanic for my story. Don't give Naofumi a plot device who create safe space for him is a good way to give future story some tension.

**To Guest 1:**

Praise the sun. \\[T]/

Jokes aside, I'm definitely not on the hype train for the queen. I'm on the bombing blimp aiming for her head.

You will get to see how they name Firo later in this story. And no, Malty was definitely not happy about Naofumi naming her 'Firo'.

**To Astawrath:**

Well, I'd say Naofumi's respect to royal family wasn't there to begin with. He fights mostly for the innocent common people.

Yeah, Motoyasu definitely botched his accusation when he accused Naofumi on the wrong motivation. He ended up making the opposite party feel more justified in their wrong doing. I mean, even the alternate timeline Naofumi he himself decries his Rising timeline self to be a scum for using slavery, which says something. I honestly can't tell how the author was so selectively tone deaf.

Beloukas is definitely a better person than canon. I re-imagined him as an idealized version of Rising Naofumi's capitalism personality for this story.

And yeah, Eclair gets into the story way before her canon introduction. I feel her character is pretty much wasted in canon when she's introduced so late into the story, and didn't get to do much. She even got her vassal weapon cuckholded by tanuki in LN version. Poor Eclair.

**To Guest 2:**

Glad to know you enjoyed the story so far! Hope you will continue to have a good time with this story!

I don't want to give away too much... but let's just say the only way for any character to exist this story for good is through death.


	29. I05: Suspicion of the Shield Hero

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Biggest thanks goes to Ace-Triad for SPAG editing this chapter. Also, special thanks for Angel Wraith for reading my rough draft and provide some feedbacks.**

**More author note at the end for people who are interested to see me blabber some more.**

* * *

The scent of burning wood and roasted meat enters his nose. Thankfully, it's not from the village on fire, or Mein cauterizing another bleeding wound with her fire magic, while he's busy saving the lives of those with the most dire wounds.

Naofumi leans back into the grassy patch and a bundle of hay as he watches the Lute villagers dance around the giant bonfire in front of their village hall, to the song of the blonde bard as she plucks at her harp.

"Queen's road, take me home~

To the place, I belong~

Hibernia, mountain momma~

Take me home, queen's road!"

Naofumi tries to recall the short introduction they had back in the throne room. The stage name of this former companion of Kitamura was Ms. Croissant, a bard from Faubley's Tristan City.

Besides the blonde, Sir Rathos raises a tankard together with Sir Crepe, Sir Aki and Éclair. Macaroon 'Maroon' Rathos, the wizard and self-proclaimed 'battlefield kitchen' is roasting the meat of preserved porcupines with the innkeepers Lud and Shena.

Raki, Raphtalia and the older children who stayed behind in Lute are busy running food and drinks to the adults. The children occasionally steal a bite or even a sip of alcohol for themselves. Nobody deems it worth the time or effort to stop them from a little fun and mischief.

Well, nobody but Mein, it seems. She is snatching away a wine skin from Raphtalia while talking to the girl. Raphtalia has her fluffy ears and tail drooped down, likely knowing that she did something wrong and got caught red-handed.

The Shield Hero leans slightly back to the bundle of hay and looks further away from the bonfire.

Much of the village is destroyed back in the Second Wave. Roofs toppled over, and walls were smashed down by the Giant Skeletons. Thankfully the village hall still stands, and the pelts of the monsters they hunted before the Wave and stored safely in the underground shelter make for passable tents.

Before the banquet, Mein told him that he should walk with confidence. To show the people of Melromarc he did nothing wrong to defend the common people instead of seeking glory in the Wave.

Judging from how the king and his court acted back in the banquet, the (presumed) aristocrat in disguise was right.

But now, there is no outsider for Naofumi to project a sense of security to. Only the ruined buildings that can still be rebuilt, and the people who will carry their lives with their scars. Naofumi feels like he could have done much more for those people. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"Hey, why the long face, kid? You are the man of the hour - you should act like one."

**Interlude 5: Suspicion of the Shield Hero**

Gaston's voice draws Naofumi's attention. The hunter is walking together with one of his fellow militia members and his dark filorial. Both men have their right arms in a sling, with Gaston also having a bandage over the left side of his head.

Hob will never be able to hold his newborn son with both hands.

As for the head hunter, his arm can still heal, but not his eye. Gaston would not be Lute's best hunter anymore with an eye missing.

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself, kid? You are the hero, after all." Gaston walks closer to Naofumi. The hunter reaches down and slaps Naofumi on the back of his head. "You should go out there, share a drink, dance with your girl. Enjoy your life while you are young."

"I don't feel like a hero. Your home is destroyed, so many of you are injured for your lives. I should have done more." Naofumi looks down at his feet. He feels both Gaston and Hob sitting down on both sides rather than seeing them.

The hunter's filorial trots in front of him, having bent down its neck and nozzles his fluffy head against Naofumi's chest. The hero smiles at the big bird as he scratches Wolfgang's feathers.

"Should have, could have. All of us have those thoughts. What's important, is you chosen to do something for us, when none of the other heroes did." Gaston pats Naofumi in the back, slightly harder than the slap on his head. Naofumi is jerked to look back up at the people of Lute, happy and celebrating despite their ruined home.

For a while, none of them speak. Simply drawing in the sight of people living in the moment, happy to be alive.

Gaston takes a water skin from his waist, pulls the wooden stopper out with his teeth and spit it out. A strong smell of alcohol tells Naofumi it's not water inside the repurposed Porcupine stomach. "Been to Port Harp yet, kid? I guess not, with how much time you spent helping us. Nothing but broken stone walls and collapsed building now, so I heard. I've been there once a year ago, when I accompanied Elder Lute for a business trip as his tracker. The road to Port Harp wasn't safe after the Great War, you see. Thanks to the Bitchlord and her bandits."

The hunter takes a deep drink and continues his tale. "Anyways, Port Harp had stone walls, as tall as the walls of the capital city. And a garrison of real soldiers, with the best quality castle forged steel swords, shields and armor. We had a wooden fence around our little village. A bunch of village folks too stubborn to abandon our homes to go beg on the streets of the capital, wearing hand me downs from the army. Who do you think stood a better chance in a Wave? Well, most people in Port Harp are gone, but all of us survived thanks to you."

Naofumi looks around, trying to catch the sight of his two companions from Port Harp. Kyubei is sharing a drink with Elder Lute, Georg, the leader of the militia, Filorial Bill and a dour looking Farkas.

Raphtalia no longer looks down after getting her presumed dress down from Mein. The two of them are practicing magic together as the kids look on with wonder. Mein easily juggles five little incandescent fire balls between her hands, while the tanuki girl is having trouble with a single light orb not fizzling out between her hands.

"I'm still good enough to lead the hunters as their senior tracker with my one good eye. Plus, I got some more to boast about fighting and living through an actual Wave." Gaston stands up and flexes his two massive arms to show off his biceps. The hunter looks back down at Naofumi with a smirk on his face. "Didn't I pull you out from a bunch of goblins on top of Wolfgang, kid? Not any 'best hunter in the village' can proudly say they saved the life of a real Legendary Hero once."

"Yeah, you did. Thanks for saving my life, Gaston." Naofumi chuckles at the hunter. Wolfgang lets out a quack of protest, likely for not receiving the same gratitude as his master. "You too, Wolfgang. Here, have a piece of roast."

"Guah!" The black filorial happily gobbles down the piece of offerings from Naofumi.

Naofumi runs his hand through Wolfgang's fluffy feathers. They feel even softer than the fur on Raphtalia's ears. "Is it just me, or did Wolfgang get a lot fatter since I first saw him? Think we fed him too much?"

Both Gaston and Hob stills at Naofumi's question. They turn around to look at the hunter's filorial and inspect the big bird for a moment. "Now that you mention it, yeah. Wolf is getting a little on the weighty side."

Gaston turns around to look for Filorial Bill. "Hey, Big Bill! We need your expertise- oh."

Filorial Bills is already shoulder to shoulder with Farkas, as the two sing along Queen's Road with Miss Croissant, completely butchering the song in the process.

"Well, to hell with him. I'm Wolf's master, anyways." Gaston shakes his head as he fuddles the head of his bird. The big bird coos happily. "I'll take Wolf out to ride tomorrow. Filorials can eat a lot, you just have to burn the fat down with exercise till they become muscles."

"As for me, Eclea talked to some smith from the capital about getting me a metal hook prosthetic, when she went to get herself a new sword." Hob joins in on their conversation. It takes Naofumi a moment to realize Hob means Éclair. "When little Jack grows a bit older, I'm going to tell him I used to be a pirate in my younger days. Kids love high sea adventure stories, no matter how ridiculous they are."

"I might have some ideas to give you. Watched some pretty good Pirate movies back in my world. They had a character named Jack, like your son." Naofumi laughs at the older man's humor.

"Well, I have no idea what a Move-E is, Master Shield Hero. But I'll hold you to the promise."

"Ah, now you are finally starting to enjoy yourself, kid." Gaston sits back down beside Naofumi. He hands the water skin to Naofumi with a smirk. "Here, have some liquor."

"No, I don't drink- MMRPH!" Naofumi is about to hold his hand up in protest when Gaston shoves the water skin right into his open mouth. Strong, spicy alcohol pours down Naofumi's throat, making him unable to breathe.

"Nonsense, kid. You have to learn to drink to be a real man." Naofumi falls down backwards as he hears laughter from the hunter. His head impacts the rock he was sitting against.

"You shouldn't have done that, Gaston."

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't. He's a hero, but he's still a boy. Hey! Bevil! Get your fat ass over here, and help Shield Hero to his tent!"

"No worries, I got him. Mister Gaston. Hmm... he's pretty heavy. Probably from the armor, want to give me a hand? Raki?"

"You got it, Mister Bevil."

"Don't call me mister, you damn kid. I'm only twenty!"

Naofumi can feel himself being rocked and carried, till he's eventually shoved into a fur sleeping bag.

"That should do it, let's go back to the celebration, Raki."

The Shield Hero waits a few more minutes until he finally opens his eyes. He scans around the opening of his tent cover for a little, making sure there's no one around before sitting back up and nudges out of his sleeping bag. Naofumi takes out the big fur bag filled with his unused wares out of his shield, and slowly shoves the bag back into the sleeping bag in his place, hoping it'll be enough to fool the people who are drunk and tired to tell the difference.

The Shield Hero quietly slips out of Lute Village, taking extra care not to step on a twig even if the boisterous villagers likely won't hear him from all the noise of their celebration. He finds a big rock to sit on when he makes his way out of the village.

The King's Forest is serene when bathed under the sunlight, but the foliage and rows of trees go on and on in the darkness. It makes Naofumi feel on edge, even if he knows no monster living in there can hurt him with his high defense.

Amaki has not yet arrived, so he decides to recollect what happened in the past week. Specifically what happened in the celebration banquet. The king was out for his blood, much more forcibly than he did it the first time. With much more flimsy excuses no less, to the point both Amaki and Kawasumi were openly revolting at the king's decisions.

Could there be a deeper reason for it? Or is it simply more hatred towards beastmen and the King of Rape with him by association? If Mein's real identity is a possible political enemy of the king, it certainly explains why the king was so adamant in depriving him of all resources and allies.

His native language is still not passable to decipher history books, which are often written with the most complex and hard to understand phrases if this world is anything like his own.

Mein also seems to catch onto the King's attempt, when she suggested a contingency to run away into another country. It's strange she'd be willing to leave her family behind, but considering the Ascart family's holdings are fairly close to the border... is it possible that's something the whole family already planned ahead?

How much is she hiding from him? Does she truly care for him, or does she only stay with him thanks to his prestige as a hero? And even if Mein isn't using him as a political tool, does she only care about the Shield Hero, or does she care about Naofumi Iwatani?

_She thought I went to some hero school, and had to win some trials to be summoned into this world. Like my life was some kind of shounen manga. What would Mein think, when she learns I'm just some random schmuck who picked up a book?_

Yuugo's face appears in Naofumi's head as soon as he starts to have more treacherous thoughts again. The young man realizes he can no longer clearly recall the face of his best … well, only _real_ friend back in his world.

"I won't be the unfaithful one this time, even if I'm betrayed in the end."

"Talking to yourself now?"

"GAH!" Naofumi ends up falling off the rock he sits on. The Shield Hero slowly climbs back up to his feet, taking off his helmet to rub his head in the process. "Don't creep up on me like that!"

"Well, you should have paid more attention. What if I was an assassin? I wasn't even trying to be sneaky." Amaki crosses his arms in front of his chest and frowns at Naofumi. "You wanted to talk in private. Let's talk now. But first ... why didn't you use a _proper _shield in your duel against Kitamura?"

"What?" Naofumi turns his head and stares at the younger boy. Does Amaki honestly think he knows how to use shields better than the _Shield_ Hero? "What do you mean, a proper shield?"

"You were using something that looks like a bunch of stones smashed together when you were parrying Kitamura's spear strike. It's another thing if you were using your new Chimera shield with its better stats. But why a stone shield and not a proper one sold in the smithy?" Amaki walks around the cobblestone road in front of Naofumi. The older hero realizes there's a small round buckler on the Sword Hero's back. A part of his disguise, or some other things? "People make shields out of metal instead of stone, because it's easier to use, you know."

"You mean my Geo Shield." Naofumi changes his default shield into one of his stronger Shields before he unlocked the Chimera Viper Shield. "It's my heaviest shield, and I found parry effectiveness scales with both DEF rating _and _weight. So it's actually better for parrying than the Chimera Viper Shield, if I can pull the timing off. And why would I even buy a 'proper' shield from the smithy when I can't use it?"

"So you didn't know, just as I thought." Amaki scoffs at Naofumi's reaction, he takes off the buckler from his back and tosses it to Naofumi. "Catch this."

Naofumi reaches out to the metal buckler Amaki tossed out, he fumbles a couple times before managing to clap it against his stomach. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Easier to show you than explain to you. Just hold it in your hand while we talk." Amaki simply nods at him in an almost dismissive manner.

"Alright..." Naofumi looks down at the steel buckler in his left hand. He shakes his head and looks back up at Ren again. "Before we continue, you ever know a guy named 'Mikage Mikami' from some kind of novel, manga, or video games?"

"No, I don't. What kind of question is that?" A brow of Amaki starts to rise up.

"I learned the identity of the last set of heroes from my companions. They are Mikami Mikage the Shield Hero, Makoto Ito the Spear Hero, Shirou Emiya the Bow Hero, and..." Naofumi stares intently at the young Sword Hero, noticing how his brows start rising to the hairline each name after Mikage. "Kirito was the last Sword Hero."

Amaki's stare is turning into a full glare by the end. "That joke wasn't funny the first time."

"No, I'm serious. Go to a tavern and ask a bard to sing you their tale, if you don't believe me." Naofumi shrugs his shoulder, he almost falls on his behind and tossed the iron buckler when a notification pops into his sight. "What the~!"

**[Attention]**

**[Would you like to copy the weapon?]**

"I see the [Weapon Copy] prompt kicked in for you. We discovered on the first day in the smithy, that if you hold the same type of weapon in your hand, you can copy it with your Legendary Weapon." As if trying to support his own argument, the legendary sword in Amaki's hand switches into a standard steel sword used by the Melromarc common foot soldier.

"That's useful." Naofumi nods his head as he copies the Iron Buckler. The stats are nothing to write home about, compared to the Chimera Viper Shield. But unlocking a new shield form always helps with every bit of mastery bonuses adding to his overall status.

"Indeed, weapons and armor are the most costly in games. Not having to pay for the high tier magical weapons saves us a bunch of money for other things." The Sword Hero nods his head.

Naofumi doesn't like the implication of ripping off Uncle Elhard, not after the stern but friendly smith was one of the most genuinely helpful natives he encountered.

Although Uncle Elhard did say something about he's willing to let things slide, as long as the heroes aren't causing him monetary harm. Since the world needs strong heroes to beat back the Waves.

"Are you going to teach me how to recharge the phones? I'm not sure we can call each other without a service provider, but even getting the basic app functions will be useful." Amaki's impatient voice brings Naofumi back to the present again.

"Alright, hand me over your phone. I'll demonstrate." The Sword Hero hesitates for a moment before taking his dark smart phone out of his sword, and hands it into Naofumi's hand. "Have you learned how to do magic yet?"

"Not yet. We all were busy taking quests from the guild, and rising our levels before the Wave. The king did appoint his mages to teach us magic after you stormed out of the castle. We'll start learning magic casting tomorrow." Amaki looks up from Naofumi's hand to his face again. "I'm guessing you had a head start?"

"Yeah, a preacher in the church taught me how to cast Miracles, because he wants me to be able to properly heal my companions if they are hurt by a Wavespawn again. And when we stayed in the capital waiting for Mein's wound to get better, the magic shop owner taught me how to cast Wizardry magic."

"Two different schools of magic?"

"Yes. Miracles require less mana, but demand stronger focus and are easier to be disrupted. Wizardry is easier to cast, as long as you have the mana." Naofumi holds the phone in his hand and closes his eyes. Focusing his mana, he wills the light into the contraption in his hand. The previously dark and dead phone almost instantly lights up into life. "Anyways, the first step is feeling your mana. This is hard for me to explain. It's kind of like ... when you are trying to fall asleep. And you feel like your body has shut down and turned into cotton, but your mind can still think like when you are fully awake."

"...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." The corner of Amaki's mouth is flinching, he quickly snatches his phone back. "Thanks for charging my phone, anyways."

"Yeah, I should probably let the expert explain it to you." Naofumi looks away while scratching his hair, feeling a bit embarrassed for his failure to properly explain things. "But anyways, once when you can feel your mana, the rest is easy. Especially if you already practiced how to cast spells. You just will your mana into your phone and it gets charged. You might feel a bit light- headed at the start, when you aren't used to losing a lot of mana instantly. Mein almost fell head over heels the first time she did it."

"Charge my phone while sitting down at first, got it." Amaki puts his phone back into his sword and nods his head. "You said something before your duel with Kitamura. Something about past Shield Heroes siding with demi-humans, and the last Shield Hero was a tyrant? Is that why you were asking if I know his name from fiction? Because the other three heroes are fictional characters?"

"That's part of the reason. Back in the first week, Mein and I met a pair of spies from Siltvelt. Their argument made me realize they are both trying to hide information from me. That's why I decided to gather as much information about this world I can, from as many people I can. Easier to find inconsistent information when I have as many sources as possible. I've also been learning how to read this world's language, so I can read some books to double check all the information."

"Guess Mein wasn't as good and pure as Kitamura thought, huh? What you did is sensible, even if you should have focused more on the mechanical side of information gathering." Amaki nods his head along, even as the younger boy sprouts more rude remarks. "What good is knowing more about the world, if you got killed in the Wave because you were too weak?"

Naofumi tries not to focus on Amaki's more condescending words. Being a loner himself for a long time, the Shield Hero gets the impression that the younger boy is more socially awkward rather than intentionally rude. Amaki's action so far has been mostly helpful. "That makes sense. Although I did learn a good number of the people from this country believe in a religion that sees the Shield Hero as some kind of devil figure, because he always sides with demi-humans."

"Is that so? That's why the King was rude to you since day one. I thought he was just being impatient when he interrupted your introduction." Amaki's left hand rises up from his chest to his face as he walks around while scratching his nose. "So he _(I) WAS (I)_ being intentionally malicious than simply incompetent. Hmm..."

Naofumi feels like there is something wrong with the younger man's reaction. He can't quite put his fingers on, but shouldn't Amaki be a bit more concerned, rather than seemingly brush this new information off? "What about you? Have you learned more about this world, or did you only focus on gaming knowledge?"

"Well, I didn't go around asking people about different countries and history like you. But I think I learned the truth of this..." Amaki unlocks his crossed arms and extends them to the sides, like he's trying to encompass the entire world. "Everything."

"Really? That's... incredible." Naofumi tries to hide the sarcasm he's feeling from his voice. He wonders how Amaki can think he has everything figured out, if he didn't even bother to ask the inhabitants. But it should at least be good for a laugh?

He just hopes he doesn't end up offending the uptight boy.

Amaki does not seem to notice Naofumi's comprehension. "Nothing about this world is real. Because we are all dead."

Naofumi manages to stay quiet for about a minute after that line. "What? WHAT!?"

"Think about it, I was stabbed. Kitamura was stabbed, over and over. Itsuki got run over by a truck." The Sword Hero starts to slowly count the fingers on his left hand, till he turns to look at Naofumi again. "And you..."

"Yeah, I wasn't dead! All I did was pick up a book!"

"Correction, all you _remember _was picking up a book. Think about it, why would you be the only one who did not encounter a... huh, 'near death experience' as the three of us? Wouldn't it make more sense that you also died like the rest of us, but you simply had short term memory loss because your brain can't handle it?" There seems to be something much more passionate in the eyes of the normally reserved boy. "Maybe there was an earthquake, and you got crushed in the library. Or maybe there was some kind of gas explosion."

Naofumi has a hard time processing this hypothesis. He would like to think his memory was perfectly fine, and he isn't in some kind of video game afterlife hell. But the truth is, when he starts to read over the book and turns over to the blank pages for the Shield Hero, all he remembers is a brilliant light and then he's in the summoning room.

It certainly makes Ren's hypothesis sound plausible.

"Okay, let's say I believe your theory that we are all dead, and are in some kind of... video game afterlife? Didn't we already conclude we all come from a different version of Japan? Why does the afterlife grab four random schmuck from four different worlds, and dump them into one afterlife?"

"I admit. That's the part of my theory I can't figure out yet." Ren huffs with annoyance at Naofumi's objection, he crosses his arms once again. "But who knows what will happen after we die, really? Who says souls from different worlds _can't_ enter a shared afterlife, maybe based on some kind of shared attribute? Now we brought this up, I did want to test another part of my theory."

"Really." Naofumi can't help but sits down on the boulder again. He stabs the edge of the iron buckler into the ground, and rests his arms on top for support. "Humor me, ask away."

"I believe the four of us were tossed into this ... _world _together, because we all have a very famous video game in each of our worlds that shares a lot of similarities. And our minds ended up mingled together to create this afterlife for the four of us."

"But I didn't play a video game! I just picked up a book."

"Let me finish first." Amaki throws Naofumi an annoyed look again, he goes back to counting his fingers. "I played a VR game that's focused on stealth and fast reaction time. Itsuki played a console single player RPG that emphasized player choices and storytelling. Kitamura's world has a MMORPG on PC that's about status grinding."

Naofumi isn't sure where Amaki is going with this frankly ludicrous theory, but the boy does not even seem to pay attention to him. The older hero wonders if he should simply slip away and sleep in his nice cozy monster fur tent.

"Three different worlds, three different kinds of games, on three different platforms. Three different kinds of mechanic to focus on. What do you think is missing?" Amaki finally finishes his ramble and looks at Naofumi once again.

The Shield Hero feels like pulling his hair out now, if he's not too tired to even do that. With all the different kinds of video game genres, who knows what Amaki is thinking about? The sky's the limit here!

Some kind of visual novel based on his damn book?

A first person co-op shooter or hack and slash? Maybe with some literal _wave _survival mechanic? Didn't that Call of Duty made by something hammer studio even have a sword, and a shield as the wonder weapon for two maps of their zombie mode?

Oh, how about some kind of tournament fighters, with unlockable cosmetics to bleed your wallet dry!?

And speaking of a bleeding wallet, maybe some kind of free to play phone app...

Naofumi's eyes blink, as he is suddenly reminded of an interaction with his younger brother.

* * *

_Naofumi knew his parents were going on a weekend trip to a hot spring hotel. That's why he picked this day to come back and pick up some of his things. When he entered the door, he did not expect to hear some jingly music blaring in the room - good, energetic music that made one want to shake around and tap their feet on the floor._

_He's very familiar with what kind of situation demands this kind of music._

_The university student turned his head toward the folding door, seeing his younger brother sprawled on all fours while playing with his smartphone. "Takeru."_

_His younger brother looked up, the boy no longer dyed his hair blonde now he grew out of his tough punk wannabe phase. "Naofumi."_

_The brothers simply stared at each other without saying anything else. The two of them weren't exactly who described as 'touchy-feely', even after they made up._

_"I thought you went with Kazuma and Megumin. Well, don't mind me. I'm just here picking up some of my old things, and I'll be out of your hair soon." Naofumi shrugged his shoulders, he turned around towards his old room. Ready to disappear out of Takeru's life again._

_"Ah." Takeru nodded his head with understanding as he dipped his head to the screen again. "You are here to pick up your trashy time wasters."_

_"My novels are not trashy." Naofumi whipped his head right back and hissed at his younger brother. "Who are you calling someone's hobby time wasters anyway? You spend all your allowance on smartphone gacha! You do realize that once the server goes offline, all your precious waifus go with it?"_

_"I spend all my allowance on my waifus in the physical world, thank you very much. Go check my new collection of figures, if you don't believe me." Takeru scowled right back at Naofumi._

_Naofumi wasn't sure what his younger brother was so proud of._

_"Well, to hell with you plebs. Eiyuu Hime Project is awesome! It rewards you plenty of premium currency, and it has a lot of rewarding seasonal events. You don't have to spend a single yen to get a good team together." The prodigy of the family looked back down at his phone, presumably to spend some more of his premium currency on gacha. "You know, the SSR rank Defender Heroine Izumi reminds me of you... if you aren't an ugly idiot... and you are a girl with big knockers."_

_"Piss off, wannabe punk ass." Naofumi flipped his younger brother the finger, although there's no real heat behind either of their exchanges. Despite his words, Naofumi entered into the living room and snatched the phone away from Takeru's hand. He was kind of curious on what kind of fictional female character reminds Takeru of him._

_"HEY! Why did you do that!? What if you jinxed my chance to get the limited edition SSR character!?" Takeru's voice was loud, but he didn't do much to protest at Naofumi's action. In fact, all the young boy did was lazily roll onto his back._

_"Well, tough luck. You shouldn't tell me about this 'Izumi'." Naofumi clicked at the touch screen of his younger brother. He never played this 'Eiyuu Hime Project', but he used to play some gacha game before he was turned off at how psychologically predatory their mechanics were. It's not hard to figure out how to open up the menu to check his brother's team set up. "All of your teams had this Heroine called 'Rena'."_

_"Well, I never said Izumi was my main. Your face ruined her appeal for me." Takeru poked his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Naofumi. The older Iwatani flipped his younger brother off again. "Okay, more seriously. Defender Heroine is only good when you are doing a group raid with other players against a major boss. The game plays better and faster if you have an all offense team to burst down the boss before you get a party wiped."_

_"Yeah, yeah. I know. I used to play those myself." Naofumi waved his hand dismissively at his younger brother, before Takeru got a chance to launch into a full speech._

_"Say, you have my phone anyways. Want to spin the gacha for me? They are doing a Japanese themed special character event for the upcoming Ghost Festival. I blew most of my gems, and I still haven't got SSR Talia."_

_"Is that so?" Naofumi glanced at his brother for another second. He sat down besides Takeru, set the phone in front of them both and rubbed his hands together. "Well, here goes nothing."_

_The university student could feel the gaze of his usually distant younger brother gazing between him and the smart phone in anticipation, as Takeru crawled back up to sit on his legs. Naofumi isn't sure what his brother is so excited for, since spinning a gacha has nothing to do with a person's skill and everything to do with the RNG of the developer. He still decided to hold his finger in the air for a moment longer to drown out the moment, till he pressed down on the gacha._

_The previously energetic music somehow became even more upbeat. After a wild display of pretty rainbow color, some kind of wooden mallet spews out of the gacha well. The hammer explodes into light again, and a girl emerges out from the light. She has a typical cute anime face, long brown hair, and a pair of fluffy animal ears. The shrine priestess outfit and wooden mallet gave her a Japanese style._

**_[Gyoubou Danuki of Spirit Hammer, Talia]_**

_"ALRIGHT! I got Talia-Sama!" Takeru pumps his fist up for a second, before he quickly covers his mouth._

_Well, too little too late._

_"She's totally your waifu, isn't she?"_

_"...You want me to smash your Tomoe figure?"_

_"Hey! You leave Tomoe-Chan out of this!"_

_Naofumi ended up spending more time at home on that day. Takeru ended up going into a full speech from Eiyuu Hime Project's setting to how it mechanically worked while Naofumi cooked them lunch. It was just plain Omurice, but Takeru commented it tasted heavenly as he inhaled his food._

* * *

"Now that you mentioned it... yeah. There was this game my brother played called 'Heroine Princess Project'. It was a free to play gacha phone app that's focused on loot grinding." Naofumi bobs his head along, trying to recall all the details his brother told him. "It's also about a fantasy setting where portals open up to different other worlds, and monsters come out of them. And the seasonal events are called 'Waves'. You play the role of a summoner, who holds rituals to summon and leads heroines from other worlds to fight back at the waves."

The Shield Hero looks up at the sky for a moment. "There were even four archetypes of the 'Heroine' character for your team, which seems to fit the four of us. Attackers who have strong damage abilities use swords and axes, Defenders who use party buffs use shields and hammers, Hexers who debuff enemies use bows and guns, and finally Healers who restore character's health use spears and staves."

"Ah. There you go. Although the idea of Kitamura being the supposed healer is... very worrisome." Amaki nods his head, looking obviously satisfied despite his face largely remaining frozen. "Smartphone app games were missing from the three games we already talked about, so this makes sense. I don't like them, since there's no skill involved. But they can be wildly popular with casual people."

"Isn't it a big jump in logic to assume we are all dead, and we are living in some kind of afterlife? Just because all four of us have a game in our world that's similar to this world?"

"Is it more unbelievable than this fantasy alternate world happens to summon all four of us, just as we are about to die, and the ritual healed us back to perfect health?" The Sword Hero crosses his arms again as he looks down at Naofumi.

Naofumi has to admit Amaki does raise a good point. Although he doesn't want to believe this theory. Not because he doesn't want to face the possible fact he is dead, but to think everyone he met in this world so far is some kind of... his own figment of imagination?

That would dismiss the people of Lute, fighting hard for their survival in the Waves. His former slave companions, who helped him fight monsters despite their own trauma and problems. Uncle Elhard, the smithy from the capital who let him wear the set of armor in the Wave without payment. And of course ... his first companion, his partner Mein. Who is obviously hiding a lot of things from him, yet stuck him through thick and thin so far even after her injury.

More than the possibility of facing his own death, Naofumi doesn't want to believe those people are imaginary. They all feel like real people to him.

Amaki rambles on some more 'evidence' that supports his theory. Naofumi on the other hand opened up his status menu to check the development tree for his Legendary Shield. He's gotten quite good at pretending to listen to other people while doing his own things over the years.

If Amaki was right, that this world IS some kind of afterlife powered by his own imagination, maybe he should have some kind of control over it. Perhaps his Legendary Shield would work just like the weapons from Heroine Princess Project's weapon loot?

Obviously the party systems work differently, since Heroine Princess Project uses base five instead of base six. And this world doesn't have summoned eidolons in addition to weapons. But Heroine Princess Project's weapon rarity system and limit break system should translate right into his Legendary Shield system.

The Shield Hero ends up letting out a gasp. Right in his eyes, every Shield he unlocked has a big icon with giant letters such as 'N', 'R', 'SR' in the corner. He is missing an 'SSR' grade, and so far his only 'SR' ranked shield is the Chimera Viper Shield, but it's clear they are the rarity system from a gacha game. And if that's only a coincidence to gacha games in general, the four hollowed out stars under each Shield indicating they can be further enhanced through limit breaks are taken straight out of the Heroine Princess Project.

Naofumi starts to lose his peripheral vision as he focuses on his menu. His breath becomes ragged. Could Amaki actually be right? Maybe he _(I) IS (I)_ dead, and this world is all in his imagination!

"Will you stop gasping!" Amaki's more than annoyed yell brings Naofumi back to the real world again. "So I cut myself a couple of times to test the rest healing system. It's not that big a deal. It's not like I do it for no reason, like those chronically self-harmers."

"You cut yourself." Naofumi repeats back after the much younger hero.

He feels more incredulous than the level of his voice or tone implies. But after facing the fact he might be already dead, Naofumi no longer has the energy to make a big deal over discovering the Sword Hero's self harm actions.

"Well, yes. Sleep heals HP back to full is a common video game trope, right? But how does that mechanic work even if we are summoned into a fantasy world? I can accept there's healing spells, or potions to magically heal your wounds. But can anyone heal their wound through sleep?"

A gust of wind blows through them, making Naofumi's stiff shoulders jump up.

Amaki throws his arms up over his head, completely unaware he looks like a lunatic. "The only way for me to test this theory is if of course, have someone with a fresh wound before they go to sleep. It's not like I can go up to one of my companions and cut them up, imagined or not. So, causing damage to myself before sleep is the only logical solution, and obviously I'm not going to run my sword through my body. I don't want to test if we can also die for good in the afterlife."

What unnerves Naofumi most is about this situation, is how nonchalantly Amaki talks about the action of self-harm. Like he's chatting weather with someone he met on the street. "No, no. That's... that's not what I call a 'logical' solution. But I can see where you are coming from."

Naofumi hasn't paid much attention to his fellow heroes with all the political machination, and hidden religious doctrines going on around him. Now, he thinks back on Kitamura's childish naivety. Kawasumi flies into a temper tantrum spontaneously. And now Amaki shows his stunted emotional reaction to something that would scare most people.

There's something deeply wrong with all three of them.

Because they remind Naofumi of himself, back when he decided to stay in Tokyo instead of going to Hokkaido with his only friend Yuugo.

Naofumi slowly edges away from his makeshift rock seat. "Say, if I do believe you. We are all dead, and we are stuck in this ... some kind of afterlife. What are we going to do?"

"Well, I don't know about you guys. But I'm going to see it through. Isn't there some kind of theory that super supernatural things like ghosts are caused by people's lingering regret? What if the reason we are stuck in this afterlife is because we all have some kind of regret when we live? I don't know about you, but Kitamura got stabbed to death by his girlfriends, Itsuki was bullied throughout his life. And I... well, I have my own regrets."

Amaki's eyes start to twinkle, not entirely unlike Kawasumi when he's riding on one of his more psychotic moments. "At first, I thought this is some kind of video game paradise for saving my friend's life. But after what happened to you, I know this world is no paradise. I'm still going to see it through."

"I see... that makes sense. I guess." Naofumi looks away, not wanting to think about the implication of Amaki's word. Could Mein's existence truly be some kind of psychological manifestation of his regret in not following Yuugo to the Agriculture school? He moves the iron buckler to his Shield. If the mechanic is the same as the Heroine Princess Project, feeding an identical piece of equipment should unlock an additional rank for the weapon, indicated by the star.

And just as the game, his Legendary Shield absorbs the iron buckler. The N ranked form suddenly has one golden star and three hollowed out stars, instead of all four being hollowed out.

"What are you doing with my iron buckler?"

"AH! Sorry!" Naofumi jumps up from his rocky seat. In his haste trying to take his mind off the heavier subject, he forgot the piece of equipment didn't belong to him. "I was testing the mechanic. I'll pay you back."

"Forget it." Amaki waves his hand at the older hero. "It's not like anyone in my party was using it. I was carrying it around because I thought it'll make a good demonstration for you. With the king's attitude... you are going to be the one most hurt for money."

"Well, I don't plan to get more funds from him, if that's what you are worried about. I'm going to get a carriage, and start to make my own money selling potions and whatever else I can."

"Right, your skill tree was focused on item manufacturing. That's fortunate." Amaki cocks his head sideways, probably the most human reaction he had so far this night. He looks up at the sky after a short pause. "Well, I better go back to the castle. The king expects me to wake up early tomorrow to learn how to cast magic. Doesn't want him to know I'm onto him and the church."

"That's for the best. I'll have to go back to Lute too. Stay safe out there." Naofumi nods back to the younger hero. They split up again, leaving only the shadow under the pale moonlight as the sole witness of their meeting.

* * *

**End Note:**

So, Naofumi gets his own Legendary Weapon fortification method in this story. And for anyone in the know, yes, Eiyuu Hime Project is roughly based on real life smartphone/browser gacha game Kamihime Project which I been playing almost since its launch.

And this chapter reveals all three legendary stooges are psychologically troubled, if not flat out damaged even before their summon in my story. I don't think that's the author's original intention, but with how insistent they are at rejecting what's been happening around them to fit into their video game narrative, it comes off to me as they are more psychologically troubled than simply incompetent. Because there's only so far a character can act like an idiot before it becomes flat out ridiculous.

For Ren's case especially, since without spoiling too much of the side story, there is one part in Reprisal of the Spear Hero where Ren is portrayed as perceptive and intelligent as Naofumi at his finest moment. That makes him insisting he's in a video game for the main story comes off very eyebrow rising.

Onto the guest reviews.

**To Night:**

I'm glad you enjoyed the different perspective from the Interlude/Omake! Although for a Melty POV chapter... I have to admit I'm not really planning one for her. Mostly because she's not exactly a very complex character on account of her being both young, and kind of grow up sheltered. I'll see what happens as the story continues. While I planned out most of the arcs all the way to the end of the Three Heroes Church saga, there's always possibility where I shift some plot around or add a few mini-arcs when I think they help flesh out the world or character.

**To Redeemer:**

Well... I think my response to Night unintentionally answers your question about Melty.

:P

Of course, you'll have to wait and see what would actually happen when the sisters do meet together.

**To Gunsword:**

Glad you enjoyed the story so far, and my alternate take on the Queen's character. On the Easter Egg's character... I try my best to not have too much of them when it's Naofumi's POV, although there are times where he DOES make 4th wall commentaries about the franchise we would know.

And for the Easter Egg OCs, they do have another reason to exist in this story aside from my pop culture reference fetish. I am cheating a bit on those otherwise would-be original character by making them Easter Egg reference to other franchise, and inviting the readers to bring their prior knowledge of those characters into this story. The reference essentially serves as a narrative shorthand to tell the readers in the know what kind of role they are supposed to serve in this story, before I either play it straight or subvert it. It's something I can only get away with as non-profit fanfictions.

:P

**To Gorbad Ironclaw:**

Well, I wouldn't say Malty foiled the Queen's scheme backfiring. It's more of a case she foiled her father's scheme, and cuckolded her mother's scheme before it even got off the ground.

As for the Mountain that Rides... well, I'd say Charles Dance wouldn't send him, considering the Mountain's skill set does not really suit the possible goal. Probably some Unspeakables (if you remember, that's the Faubley's equivalent to the Melromarc Shadow for my story) who are in his pocket.

**To Giuseppe:**

Thank you very much for your kind words! GoT is definitely a major source of inspiration for my story, if Malty's constant mention of the Game of Throne isn't a clear enough message.

:P

I honestly think RotSH's extremely cynical and jaded world is better suited for a complex political drama, than the generic Isekai adventure story canon told. A world that went through so many calamities and hero summoning, the world leaders start to see the summoned heroes more as a bragging right/war resource to exploit than their saviors? Now, that's an interesting concept.

Granted, I'm nowhere near as talented as GRR Martin. Pretty sure D&D has more talent than me. But I still like to take a crack at the idea of a GoT Rising of the Shield Hero. Who knows? Maybe my story would indirectly prompt someone with better talent to write a similar but better story set in this world?

**To Astawrath:**

I can definitely understand your sense of trepidation! Especially since I don't stop myself from running my mouth in my author's note on my opinions about canon Rising (and they are very unflattering). It's very easy to associate my personal distaste towards the queen's canonical portrayal to me intentionally go out my way to bash her as a character for my story. I mean... technically it's not wrong to categorize what I did with the Queen's character as 'character bashing'.

Another reviewer from before did point out on how the Queen's action in canon was somewhat inconsistent, which makes her comes off as less than competent than the narration. And they were curious if I would make her action be more in line with the author's narration. I obviously went the opposite way, where I intentionally kept her inconsistent action for my story, and use this to push a narrative where she's not as smart as canon author wanted to portray. I don't dispute the reason I went down this direction is due to my distaste towards her canon portrayal.

That being said... I did intentionally hide both her motivation for disliking her elder daughter, and her own past aside from some clues I left in the chapter. Which yes, will play a bigger role in later reveals. Of course, while I think I am giving her more character depth, ultimately it's up to individual readers to determine if this is done successfully, or just made her character even worse.

The Faubley King is human, the 'pig king' moniker is just a derogatory used by others similar to Mikage known as the 'King of Rape'. Sorry about the confusion, I should have made that clear in a story where beast human is canonical.

**To Guest(s):**

Well, considering I'm definitely taking more inspiration from GoT than RotSH when it comes down to portraying the native nobles... Iris Amelia is definitely going to play a fairly big role for an Easter Egg OC. And yeah, birdy is Firo in my story. Since I'm one of the few people in this fandom who actually hold WN on a (slightly) higher regard than LN, or rather, than manga.

Trying to re-imagine Malty as a real person, instead of the comically one-note mustache twirling villain without completely change her into a different character is definitely one of my major goal for this story. Glad you liked my attempt, and I hope you had a good time with this story.


	30. 25: Iris

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Biggest thanks for Ace-Triad helping me with SPAG edit! Also special thanks to Angel Wraith for reading my rough draft and provide important feedbacks.**

**More author note at the end for people who are interested to see me blabber some more.**

* * *

The afternoon sun shone down in the palace courtyard as newly hatched filorial chicks tweeted at their handlers for some soft boiled beans. All in all, it was the perfect weather to hold an afternoon tea party.

The princess daintily picked up her tea cup and took a small sip while her playmates chatted over the newest romance novel they read.

"So, what's up with this new novel, 'Exiled Princes and the Earl's Daughter'?" Katarina squeezed her eyelid shuts while shaking her head in circles. The monkey of House Claes was obviously trying to hurt her head by thinking very hard. She waved around a thick book with a hard cover on both sides. "Why is the main character such a c..."

"Conniving, scheming, and manipulative player?" Iris set her own cup down on the plate, finishing Katarina's intended line for her with much more elegance. The blue eyes of the fox of House Amelia wandered over to meet the princess, seemingly at random.

"Yes, that!" Katarina jumped up from her seat, making the whole tea table wobble on the granite tile. "I mean, aren't most romance novels have a kind, compassionate main character?"

"It was most certainly surprising to learn the main character _was_ intentionally stealing every man her ... childhood friend Ginger fell in love with to spite her." Bertia nodded her head as she sank even deeper into her seat. "That feels more like something a knave would do."

It's a small respite that the hog of House Noches wasn't as physically active as Katarina, or else the tea table would have toppled over for sure. The princess did not care so much about the expansive Siltvelt porcelain ware, but she still wanted to eat some more of her favorite sponge cakes.

She felt like shaking her head just like Katarina, albeit for a completely different reason.

Of course, neither Katarina and Bertia would understand the beauty of Lillian. Neither of them were groomed by their fathers to be future players for the game of thrones, despite their high birth. From the point of a player like the princess herself, Lillian's actions made complete sense. Securing the future support of all the important men in the court, while at the same time snubbing her biggest competitor by making her look bad in their eyes.

Lillian was beautiful.

**Chapter 25: My Friend Iris**

"The mages in the court's employment calculated the next Wave of Catastrophe, and by extension, the next hero summoning." Iris daintily stirred her tea without looking at anyone in particular. "It'll be within our lifetime. Moreover... around the time when we start to look for suitors. That means, we'll likely have to capture a hero and wed them."

"You mean, together?" Katarina's head whipped over so fast, it's endangered to spin off her shoulders. "Like the old Oath Sisters of Hibernia?"

"There will only be one hero summoned by each nation. Doesn't leave us any room to be picky. Unless they dare to break the covenant laid down by the Seven Kingdoms." The fox of House Amelia daintily brought up her cup to her thin lips. "Who would be stupid enough to do that? Q'ten Lo may be no more, but to break the covenant is to invoke the wrath of every other nation in the world."

"I think it's great! We are already growing up together like sisters." Bertia closed her hands in front of her chest and closed her eyes, almost like she's making a wish on her birthday. "Wouldn't it be the most romantic thing, if we were wed to the same dashing hero?"

No, Bertia. It would definitely not be 'the most romantic thing'.

"But aren't we more like the villainesses in our books?" Both Katarina and Bertia turned to look at the Princess.

"AWWW, here I thought you liked us. M-" Katarina quickly amended her words as Iris started hammering the rim of her tea cup with her folded fan. "Your Grace, why do you go and compare us to the bad girls?"

"I'm just being honest here." The princess took another sip of her tea. "Think about it. All the villainesses in our books are in positions of power within high society, and the heroines are the upstarts. Can anyone get any higher than us in glorious Melromarc? Maybe aside from the ladies in House De Gallia and House Arc?"

Bertia covered her right hand in front of her mouth. Probably in an effort to hide the short gasp at her revelation. "You are absolutely right, Your Grace! Does that mean... the heroes will be our downfall?"

Not if she had any say in it. At least for herself.

Whichever hero summoned to glorious Melromarc will be her opportunity to get out of a betrothal with her uncle. Maybe even the chance to sit on the throne of her birthright.

"Ah! Not you too, Tia." Katarina's face planted into the tea table with a loud 'thud'. She finally managed to knock over her teacup, splashing liquid all over her hair. The not so noble heiress of House Claes didn't seem to mind the impromptu shower. "You two make my head hurt."

Are you sure it's not the head butt you delivered to the table?

Iris reached over and set up Katarina's tea cup upright again, before Katarina's personal maid had a chance to cross over. She took out her hankie and wiped the energetic heiress' hair.

"I'll do it!" Bertia suddenly seemed to gain some kind of resolve. She balled up her fist and stood up straight from her chair, boldly declaring to the entire courtyard to everyone's confusion. The princess was sure there's even a glitter of tears in the corner of her eyes. "For the good of the heroes to find their soul mates, I'll play the role of the villainess! Even if it will be my downfall!"

"Aw, you worry too much, Tia." Katarina shot up from her seat, and quickly threw around her arms around the shoulder of the much shorter Noches heiress. She pulled Bertia tight into her chest, and spoke in her unusual soothing voice. "No one will hurt you, Tia. They'll have to go through me and Iris first. Isn't it right, Iris?"

"Romance novels aren't real life." Iris tapped the book on her forehead while she closed her eyes and shook her head. "The potential lover of a Legendary Hero or not, any upstart commoner or low tier noble would be out of their mind to directly challenge us. They would knock out their very own support structure underneath them."

"You said it, girl!" Katarina let go of Bertia. Her hands closed on the shoulder of Iris and furiously shook the annoyed looking Amelia heiress.

"I better stop eating pastries, if we'll meet the hero later. I need to ... become more slim." Bertia's eyes seemed to draw to the delicate Faubley sweets on their table, despite her words.

"Nonsense, Heir Noches." The princess moved a cupcake with vanilla frosting right in front of Bertia. "A Legendary Hero won't be so shallow as judging you by appearance. You will be fine, just being yourself."

The eyes of Iris seemed to focus on her now.

"Really, Your Grace? You think so?" The naive heir Noches turned to look at her with her innocent blue eyes.

"I'm sure." The first princess ran her hand through Bertia's bright curly red hair. "Why, I'd take you as my wife, if I'm a Legendary Hero."

"That's good to hear. I certainly would have loved to meet such a kind hearted hero." Bertia was about to dig into her cupcake when she heard a chirp. She turned to look at a filorial chick who escaped from its handler. The Noches heiress smiled and picks up the tweeting bird, letting the little chick feed on her cupcake while petting its large head.

"Oh, right. I never got around to thank you for suggesting me taking up a hoe, Your Grace." Katarina wiped her head to face the first princess again. "Watch this!"

The House Claes heiress pointed her open palm towards the grass patch away from their seat. The princess turned around to look at the ground, where nothing seemed to happen. "...And?"

"I made the earth go down! I can only have them thump up before." Katarina puffed out her chest, looking all too smug for her extremely feeble achievement. "I would never have done that, if you didn't tell me to bond my magic by plowing the field!"

"You are very welcome..." The princess tried her best not to make her cheek heat up. Especially under the intense gaze of Iris Amelia. She pointed her hand at the small pile of romance novels on the corner of their tea table. "Let's change the subject and speak of something lighter. I never got to ask you girls. What's your favorite steed for the heroes in these romance novels?"

"I think a white Pegasus is the most romantic thing." Bertia closed her hands together in front of her chest again. She shut her eyes as if trying to see the scene in her mind. "I think I would die, if a Legendary Hero landed in front of me riding a white Pegasus."

"Nah! Griffins are the best." Katarina hopped on her seat, as if emulating how she would actually ride a griffin. "The beast of freedom, a griffin, doesn't care for anyone and anything. Taking itself wherever it wants to go. Doesn't it befit a hero?"

"I prefer dragons myself." Iris moved her teacup to her mouth to take another light sip. "Powerful, magnificent, any dragon protects its treasure and youth. The perfect image a hero should present themselves as."

"Are we talking about the heroes now, or their steeds?" Bertia giggled at the different responses. She turned to look at the first princess. "You haven't given us your opinion, Your Grace. What steed do you want your hero rides on?"

"It matters not what beast they ride." She picked up a piece of sponge cake with her thin slender fingers, and brought it up to her mouth. "So long as they worship me as their goddess."

Katarina and Bertia blinked their eyes at her, likely stunned by her utterly brilliant answer. They turned to look at each other while the babe birds tweeting behind them. "Filorial?"

"Filorial!"

Both of them giggled themselves silly at it.

* * *

"Almost heaven, Hibernia. Harvest Ridge Mountain, Goddess' Bounty River~

Life is old there, older than the tree. Younger than the mountain, blowing like a breeze~"

The bonfire in front of Lute's village hall is as large as a small wooden shack the poorer commoners lived in. The filorials of the village quack to the melody rhythm of the old Hibernia song 'Queen's Road', giving it a more energetic and authentic vibe than any bard's instrument can provide.

The Tristania bard certainly has good taste in music.

Mein takes a wineskin from one of the boys who acts as the runner for food and drinks. She vaguely remembers him as the leader of the child scouts they met on the first day after settling in Lute. The younger brother of the young knight she 'persuaded' to allow her witness the royal summoning ceremony.

Glorious Melromarc can be surprisingly small, after all.

She takes a quick swig, feeling the burn of cheap liquor down her throat. It's surprisingly not unpleasant, compared to the finely aged wine she's more used to in Mother's court and banquets.

"You want to give it a try, lass?" The princess turned adventurer looks to the side. A small group of older kids are huddling together, passing wineskins obviously not intended for them.

"Don't pass your bad habits to Raphtalia, Wil." Raki gives a light shuffle to the shoulder of the other boy. Mein can't see the boy's face, but his voice definitely gives away his annoyance.

"Drop your good boy act and piss off, Raki. Kiss the Shield Hero's ass when he's around." The other boy rolls his eyes and shoves Raki right back. He holds up the opened wineskin to Raphtalia again. "Don't you want to try what the grownups do? Don't tell me you are brave enough to fight the Wave, but you are too scared to get a little drink!"

Raphtalia looks around at the children surrounding her. She tentatively takes the wineskin from Wil despite Raki's protests and edges it ever closer to her mouth.

Mein gets up from her unofficial seat and walks to the children. From all the stories she heard of how raccoon dog demi-humans behave, she's not looking forward to having an inebriated and hyperactive raccoon dog girl on her hand. "You damn kids better beat it, before I beat it out of you."

"Ah! GROWNUPS! Scram!" The gathered kids quickly run in every direction, leaving Raki and Raphtalia alone to face Mein's possible wrath.

"It's not Raphtalia's fault." Raki turns around to face Mein, his body edges away to stand in front of Raphtalia, who seems to be shrinking back into her shadow. "I tried to stop them."

"Yes, I saw and heard what happened. Run along now." Mein rolls her eyes just like the trouble making kid did a moment from before. She waves her arm at Raki, indicating any discussion is now over. The boy gives a few unsure glances back to the demi-human girl before joining his friends.

The princess turns her attention to Raphtalia, whose ears are now drooping over her hair. "I guess you know you did something wrong. It's kind of pointless, if you are going to do it anyway."

"So, sorry." The girl's face is dropping even lower, to the point it's almost buried in her chest.

It reminds the first princess of how someone else acted, when she was berated by her own mother. She was never good enough in Mother's eyes.

"Look, I'm not really mad at you, Raphtalia." Mein runs her hand through Raphtalia's hair, the child's head slowly and unsurely rises back up. "I'm a pretty heavy drinker myself. I don't have a problem if you want to try it too. But next time, start with something light first."

"This stuff," Mein began as she shook her own wineskin in front of Raphtalia's face, "... is too strong for you. You'll be so hammered after a few mouthfuls, you'd make a fool in front of Master Naofumi, if you don't get seriously sick first. You don't want that. Do you?"

"No, I don't." Raphtalia quickly shakes her head around, as she almost trips her on her feet with self-inflicted dizziness.

"Careful." Mein holds onto the child's shoulder with her free hand. "We'll get you some watered fruit liquor next time we go to an upscale inn, the one they spice with nectar. They taste almost like fruit juice, only a little alcohol. See if you like it. And if you do, we'll move to stronger stuff once you are used to the drink, and your body develops. Say, didn't you hit level 20?"

"Yeah, after the Wave." Raphtalia quickly wraps both of her arms around Mein to remain steady. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking about you should hit your growth bonus soon." Mein pets Raphtalia's head once again. "I should remind Master Naofumi to prepare some extra grub for you every meal. You need to eat a lot to grow strong, healthy bones."

"Oh." Raphtalia blinks her eyes at the mention, she looks aimlessly around as if trying to seek out the Shield Hero. It seems even the demi-human child herself forgot about the growth bonus of her people. "Oh."

It's probably something a Melromarc demi-human commoner doesn't even think about. They aren't those savage Siltvelt animals, where even the children enjoy bleeding monsters and each other, after all.

"Don't worry. We have enough money to feed your extras every day. Come practice your magic with me. Didn't you want to show Master Naofumi how much you learned?" Mein ties the wineskin around her waist, while she pushes the demi-human girl in the back to guide her back to the bonfire.

Both of them sit down. Mein easily and wordlessly summons out a perfectly controlled ball of flame in each of her hands, she lazily tosses them back and forth between her hands while Raphtalia tries to start a basic [Mage Light] spell.

The raccoon girl frowns like she's having trouble holding in a very nasty fart. A few sparks ignite between her hands as she starts her chant, but they quickly fizzle out. Probably on account of her lack of concentration... and likely damaged mind after witnessing the death of her parents.

She manages to summon out a ball of light between her palms on the fifth try, and keeps it around till Mein counts up to five.

Mein tosses her two fireballs into the sky, having them explode out in little flowers of embers, fizzle out harmlessly before they touch anything. She scratches Raphtalia's hair once again. "Good girl. You are getting the hang of it. Now, stand up with me, and try to do the same thing you just did. And hold the spell between your hands as long as you can."

"Okay!" The raccoon girl's ears finally perks up. She stands up as Mein commanded, and manages to recreate the brilliant little ball of light in her hand, even as sweat begins to trickle down her head.

The other children start to slowly creep their way back to the demi-human girl, so Mein decides to give them a good show. She starts to ignite fireballs in her hand, one after another as she tosses them between her hand, till she's juggling five burning orange spheres between her hands. There is an absolute limit to how much control she has to both maintain the shape of her magical constructs, and from accidentally dropping them onto the ground or worse, toss them right into a man's face.

The kids from Lute are no doubt awed at the display, judging by the oohs and ahhs they unconsciously make. Although it's hard to tell if they are more enamored by the skill of Mein, or the fact a girl of their age is able to do magic. Their reaction almost stopped Mein from noticing a young man with wild hair standing near the edge of the crowd.

Unfortunately for the princess in disguise, she did still notice the young man. Fortunately for the villagers of Lute, her self control is strong enough to not start a magic induced wildfire right in the middle of their ruined home.

Henchman number 2 again. One of Iris Amelia's most loyal thugs.

The young man grins at Mein, showing off his perfect white teeth. His thumb slowly slashes across his own neck, till' it points toward a direction away from Lute village. Any doubt Mein has for this gesture being a coincidence is immediately dashed as Henchman number 2 turns around and quickly makes his way towards the direction his thumb last points towards.

Mein quickly tosses the fireballs into the night sky, having them explode in a spectacular display of explosion much to the cheer of the gathered kids. She pats Raphtalia on her shoulder and whispers into her ears. "Big sister Mein needs to go relieve herself. Go have some fun with your new friends. Listen to Raki, he's a good guy like his big brother. He won't lead you wrong."

Raphtalia looks back up at Mein again with unsure eyes. She settles into a furious nod in a blink. "Okay."

Mein pulls up her hood and mask in an instance while she squeezes through the dancing, drinking and celebrating crowd to follow the trail Henchman number 2 disappeared from a moment ago. While it's possible this is a trap the heiress of House Amelia set up, she's not particularly worried for an attempt on her life.

It's an open secret in Melromarc court that at least one Shadow follows every member of the royal house. Not as their bodyguard, no, but as the monitor for the current reigning queen to spy on any possible action of treason against the crown.

Ironically, this safety measurement for mother also means Iris can't make an attempt on her life. Mother may not care for her wellbeing, but assassinating a princess of glorious Melromarc would give mother the exact excuse she needed to cull House Amelia's expanding influence. Iris is too smart to try a direct tactic like that.

The princess still shivers as she makes her way deeper into the King's Forest. Every noise in the expanse of the dark forest makes her jump on her heels. Every waving shadow makes her reach for the hilt of her sword. Until she eventually makes it into a clearing where her childhood playmates await with her two bodyguards, personal maid, and a raptor for each of them. "Heiress Amelia."

If House Melromarc dies out, by dynasty succession the crown should go back to the Most Ancient and Noble Princely House De Gallia. Considering this country used to be the Kingdom of De Gallia a little over two hundred years ago. If House De Gallia also suffered the same unfortunate fate, the crown would go to House Arc. Considering they have the strongest blood heritage of the now died out House Albion.

But everyone in the court of glorious Melromarc knows the strongest contender for the Melromarc throne is neither House De Gallia nor House Arc. No, that dubious honor belongs to none other than House Amelia, despite their lack of claim to any straight heritage from the ancient Seven Kingdoms.

Glorious Melromarc under Mother's reign has no prime minister. As the king regent, Father effectively fills the role of the prime minister himself. This means the next most powerful minister in the court happens to be Lord Louis De Amelia the finance minister. Especially since the entire nation is hopelessly indebted to House Amelia for all the money and resources they spend during the Great War.

Nobody fancies the prospect of not paying back his loan, considering who happens to be the Good Father of Lord Amelia.

Gazelle Diaz Anderson, the indomitable beast, tyrant of the great spear, and the general of the triumvirates. He may lack Father's clever plans, or Pope Balmus' ability to call heaven's blessing onto an entire army. But what he lacks on a chess board and magical wheel, he makes up for with his instinct to sense the weakness of his enemies, and strength that can't be stopped by ten thousand men.

He also happens to be the most beloved of the triumvirate by the common soldiers, considering how the old general flat out turned down a lordship granted by Mother after the war, choosing to live with his soldiers in the garrison instead over a comfortable life in the court.

Of course, thinking his daughter is nothing more than a tailcoat rider of her father would be giving the duchess too little credit. Despite not having a ladyship herself, Merellis Reiser Amelia nee Anderson is the one with stronger influence than even her husband in Melromarc's high social circle. Often considered the perfect example of a Melromarc Lady, Lady Merellis can influence the noble court with a mere twitch of her finger, like how her husband influences the day to day administration of Mother's ministers.

Iris Lana Amelia may be the childhood friend of the first princess, but the noble heiress of House Amelia is arguably a bigger competitor to her in this Game of Throne than her younger sister.

The maid pulls the hood of a plain traveling cloak down the head of Mein's childhood playmate. Letting the light aqua hair of Iris freely flow down her shoulder and back like a silky waterfall.

"Your Grace, I would start with some pleasantries, maybe offer a few sponge cakes you love so much. But something tells me you won't appreciate them." With a flap, Iris opens up her Siltvelt folding fan in front of her face. She turns towards her two thugs. "Lyle, Dida. You two can wait for us a little further away."

Ah, so that was Henchman number 2's name.

He's still Henchman number 2!

Henchman number 1, the blonde boy toy of Iris, turns to walk away as she commanded. He stops his feet when he notices his compatriot is fixed in place. "You heard Lady Iris, Dida."

"I'm not leaving Lady Iris with this bitch. There's no telling what she has planned." Henchman number 2 whines like a petulant child.

"This 'bitch' is standing right in front of you, and hearing your every word." Mein crosses her arms in front of her chest. You can't teach manners to a rabid dog it seems, even if the thug does not have a single drop of animal blood in his veins.

Even little Raphtalia behaves better than this hoodlum! Goes to show one don't need to have tainted blood to be a dirty animal.

"Do excuse Dida. He has trust issues as you know, Your Grace." Iris gives a half bow to Mein, in an effort of appeasement so comically superficial, it feels more like mockery. "But I believe we have a lot of catching up to do, after you went undercover to accompany the Shield Hero."

"Some of us aren't born the favorite of our parents, and have to fight for their birthright tooth and nail to avoid a life in the clergy, or worse, be wed to the Faubley King." Iris visibly shudders with Mein at the mention of the notorious Pig King of Faubley. It seems like a bleeding heart is something her childhood friend didn't grow out of.

Mein continues after she composes herself again. Well, being scarred by a Wavespawn has its advantages. It's not like her uncle to take in damaged goods. "You aren't doing too shabby yourself, Heir Amelia. Securing a position beside a Cardinal Hero together with Heiress Claes and Heiress Noches as your iron curtain. Although... the Spear Hero? Really? You can't find a better option? He's more fit as Father's new fool than a legendary hero."

Yes, both the Sword Hero and Bow Hero have their own quirkiness. Same thing can even be said for her Naofumi. But they both have more potential to help whatever ambition Iris Lana Amelia no doubt has, than the dimwitted Spear Hero. Assuming she can curtail their special brand of... personal traits.

"My fate was sealed when the Wave of Catastrophe struck Medea in our generation, like we predicted as children. As heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House Amelia, I am expected to wed a Hero with some of my fellow Melromarc ladies. To ensure the future prosperity of my House." The heiress turns the fan downward, slowly waving it.

Mein can't help but roll her eyes once again at her childhood playmate's love for spectacles.

"To be honest. I _would_ have most likely have scooped the Shield Hero right out of your grasp, if you followed Uncle Aultcray's script to frame the young man, like a good obedient unthinking daddy's girl Uncle Aultcray took you for. Even if the young man is as much a fool as Master Spear Hero, his influence with Siltvelt and Shiltfreeden is simply too good to pass up. Especially for a future lady like me, whose power base is away from The Faith of Three's sphere of influence." Iris quickly opens and closes her fan. "But since you are smarter than that, I'll just have to take the next best thing to suit my needs."

"I won't disrespect your intelligence to pretend there wasn't any scheme cooked up by Father. Father was being so on the nose with his hair brained scheme, Katarina and Bertia probably noticed them." Iris nods back at Mein's admission. "But seriously, the Spear Hero is the 'next best thing' for you? I thought you had higher taste in men than a jester."

"I suppose the two of us have different needs for our lives. A flaw in the eyes of one lady, can be a boon in another's." Iris twirls the fan in her right hand. "A fool the Spear Hero may be, but I'd take a fool who allows me free reign to do whatever I wish with my life, over a smarter man who will keep me in a gilded cage for the rest of my days. All I needed from the Heroes is the prestige of their bloodline, after all."

Mein narrows her eyes at the implication of Iris.

On the one hand, it could be a declaration of resignation. It's a statement to stay out of the coming round for the game of thrones without explicitly saying so.

On the other hand, it could also be taken as a warning. That the position for House Amelia is so secure, the quality of the hero their heiress is betrothed to does not even matter in the game.

The utterly maddening thing for the first princess is she can't determine which reading to go on. It could easily go both ways for her childhood playmate.

Could she try to ask some questions, trying to guess Iris' meaning through her answer? But knowing her childhood friend, the Amelia heiress' very likely to realize her intention and give an intentionally misleading answer.

"The Spear Hero's former teammates didn't ditch him on their own volition like he thought, did they?" Mein's eyes suddenly open wide as she puts the pieces together in her head. Realizing a tactic she herself would have used if given the situation. "You were behind it all. Making him think he's abandoned by everyone, creating the perfect situation for you and your cohorts to move into both his party and his heart."

"What can I say? I gave those nice ladies an offer they can't refuse." Iris opens up her fan, just below her eyes.

"You sold them into slavery?!"

"What? NO!" Iris looks as shocked as she is offended by Mein's accusation. The fan in her hand actually fell down to her feet. Her maid quickly moves in to pick it up and hands the fan back to the heiress. "How can you accuse me of such barbarism! I paid them each ten times a royal knight would make for their whole year's salary."

"All that effort and money, just to be a glorified nanny to a child in the body of a man." Mein brushes away a strain of hair in front of her eyes.

"After my time in the court, meeting all the young men trying their best to either behave gentlemanly, or chivalrously. There is certain... appeal to someone who acts as genuine as the Spear Hero."

"He's another one of your lost pups, isn't he?" Mein quickly runs her eye through the maid and thugs of Iris standing behind her. "You have quite a habit of picking them up. At least Katarina only asked me for that personal maid of hers."

Iris looked a little flustered once again. A faint brush blossoms on her cheek, which she hides behind her fan. "I admit, it was rather refreshing to meet a man who wants neither riches, nor power from me, and only ask for sincere companionship in return. So yes, Sir Motoyasu has his flaws like all men do, but I can see myself spending the rest of my life with him."

Mein scoffs underneath her hood and masks. She didn't get any closer to find her rival's motivation, but at least she did have a glimpse about the relationship between Iris and the Spear Hero. "Let's cut to the chase. Why did you go through all the trouble of meeting me behind your hero's back? I doubt you wanted to catch up on old times, and resume our talk of fancy with the heroes."

Henchman number 2 looks like he's about to lunge forward at Mein. Thankfully both the bespectacled maid and Henchman number 1 manages to hold him back.

Mein would be lying to say she didn't enjoy how easily she riled up the rascal... and how he can't do anything about it. Services him right for putting a knee behind her back in father's banquet.

"Ah, about that." Iris regains her former composure when it comes down to business. She snaps her fan shut with one fluid motion. "I propose an alliance between us."

Mein feels like laughing at the absurdity to this situation. Iris Lana Amelia, the well beloved prodigious daughter of House Amelia who was born into everything except the right to wear a crown, has the gall to actively propose an alliance with her? The maligned first princess of Melromarc who is even detested by her own mother?

It sounds like a set up for a joke at her expanse. Too ridiculous even for an act of fealty declared to the royal house.

"If future favor from the crown is what you seek, then you proposed to the wrong princess." Mein slowly lets her arms drop to her sides. "Everyone knows my younger sister is the heir in all but name. I am nothing more than a political tool to help secure her rule. A broken tool at that. If Mother has her way, I'll spend the rest of my days locked away in a chapel."

Not for her lack of trying, of course.

"You have mistaken my proposal. I asked for an alliance between the two of us, not an alliance between House Melromarc and House Amelia." Iris doesn't seem to be annoyed at Mein's rejection, she simply explained her proposal in greater detail. "As the heir of Most Ancient and Noble House Amelia, I can easily learn everything going on in the court of Melromarc. But there are certain... fields closed off to me, simply because of my family status."

The Amelia heiress points her fan at Henchman number 2, who is still struggling against the maid and Henchman number 1. "Take Dida for example. He may grow up as an urchin in the slum and speak their language. But everyone knows he is a retainer of House Amelia now. Even his old connections are only willing to divulge so much, or rather, so little information that can be used against them by a member of Melromarc high society."

"I'm sure you can hear anything you fancy by throwing money at people. I've been to the slums, and these people live in absolute squalor." Mein crosses her arms once again, thinking back to the condition of the dust district. Even Beloukas, one of its most 'well off' denizens, lives in the dilapidated ruins of a building.

"Perhaps, but gold can only buy loose lips. And let's face it, those who rise to the top of the dust district didn't get where they are by placing their trust in loose lipped fools." Iris points her closed fan at Mein. "You, on the other hand, you are an _unknown_ for the most part. Because 'Mein of Samphor' did not exist before the royal summoning. Sure, you don't spend your entire time in the underbelly of Melromarc. But you still have a greater chance to hear useful rumors than any men in my back pocket. So, my proposal is simple, I give you timely information from the royal court, you tell me anything interesting you found in your travels."

"So, a tentative alliance between the two of us where we share information with each other. I can live with that." Mein nods her head at the proposal. All in all, it's not a bad exchange for someone in her position. Probably the best deal she can realistically get without any consequences attached.

There is of course, one not so small problem. "In case you didn't realize, Your hero hates my hero's guts. How can I trust you won't give me false information, just to lead the Shield Hero and I down a cliff?"

"Men." The Amelia heiress neither lets out an unbecoming scoff, nor rolled her eyes. Yet, the one word from her thin lips make her condescension known. "Savage creatures who revel in throwing their weight around. To them, the best way to forge friendship is through fisticuffs and drinking themselves into oblivion together. I wouldn't be surprised that the Spear Hero shares a rather affectionate rivalry with the Shield Hero deep down. As for how you can trust in me, not anymore than I can trust you. My _dear_ friend."

"Nice to see you are as faithful to your childhood playmate as ever."

"There's no need to play coy." Iris opens and snaps her fan open once again. Her gaze is piercing, just like all those years ago. "Do you honestly believe I didn't notice all the time you encouraged Bertia to stuff her face, or led Katarina to develop her love for... agriculture? You have seen us as rivals, if not outright threats to you since the start, Your Grace."

"And you should also stop treating me like a fool, my friend Iris." Mein points her left hand at the Amelia heiress, while slowly moves her right hand to the hilt of her sword.

She may not believe this is an assassination attempt, but she certainly would to be prepared if Henchman number 2 finally breaks free. Either due to his own struggles, or a command from Iris. "You _are_ my biggest rival to the throne. Even more than my brat of a younger sister. She's too young to play the game, aside from blindly following mother's whim and wishes."

"Ah, I see. The mistake you made, is assuming everyone lusts after a slightly larger chair, and a replica circlet to replace the crown smashed by the Siltvelt animals in the Great War." Iris twirls her closed fan with her right hand. "Well, I can't speak for every lord and lady of this country, but I desire something else."

Mein can't help but chuckle at the absurd implication. Is her childhood playmate insinuating she has some even higher calling than the throne of glorious Melromarc? Does she intend to become the empress of Medea itself, or even ascend into godhood? "Really? Do tell."

Iris does not immediately answer Mein's question. She takes something out of a pocket inside her fancy cloak. It shines under the moonlight for a brief second before the princess making out the content in slender fingers of the House Amelia heiress.

A single copper coin. Too meager for the status of the most powerful Melromarc heiress.

"This here. This is what I desire more than a throne." Iris holds the copper coin in her hands up above her head. Her voice is serious without a trace of humor.

"A copper coin, really? You want to convince me that you desire nothing but money? Something your family is already over flown with?" The princess in disguise can't help but throw her head back and laugh at the pure idiocy at display.

As the saying goes. You can't buy everything with coins, but you can buy nothing without coins. There is always a place for those shiny click-y goodness even in a queen's court. That's why the finance minister is such a powerful position.

But what good is money, when someone in a higher position can simply take them from one's hand? There is a reason why the king and lords rank higher than merchants on the ladder of classes, no matter how many coins a peddler may gather.

Iris does not seem to take offense at Mein's dismissal. In fact, she seems to be in a rather poetic or philosophical mood tonight.

The noble heiress of House Amelia simply stares down into the meager piece of copper in her hand, and starts to talk as if she's reciting for a play. "Coins, coins. We aren't born with you, we can't take you with us when we die. Philosophers call you the root of all evil, yet there's no mistake the world turns at your beck and call, and on your whims and wishes."

The Amelia heiress puts the coin back into the pocket of her cloak, now she's down with her performance. She looks straight in Mein's eyes, still bare of any humor. "That is why those who control the coin control the world, even without a crown or throne."

"Stop playing with me and drop the act of a wordsmith. Heiress Amelia. I'm not here to play riddles with you." Mein places her left hand on her waist, feeling her patient grow thinner by the minute. "I won't entertain your fancy, if you can't even dignify me with a straight response. What is the _real_ reason you don't aim for the throne?"

"Very well, let me talk these terms in a language you understand." Iris simply let out a sigh. The well pampered heiress probably isn't used to her performance receiving less than a glowing reception. "House Amelia may be powerful now, but descended from the seven old kingdoms' royalty we are not. While we can trace our legacy back to a previous Bow Hero, our claim to the throne is still weaker than House Melromarc, House De Gallia, and House Arc. In the unfortunate scenario of our Queen left on Cal Mira Island permanently, what do you think would happen, if I try to sit on the throne instead of you, or your sister?"

"The mad prince of Gallia will never allow it. The indomitable beast being your grandfather or not, Prince Joseph will rise an army and challenge your rule. There will be civil war. Archduke Wales Arc will join his side, simply because that's how dynasty succession is supposed to go." Mein narrows her eyes at Iris' suggestion. Yes, this explanation makes much more sense than her prior theatrics. "Damn, he might not even accept Melty on the throne, on account of how young she is."

The first princess can't help but be reminded of the part of history right after the Great War. Something most Melromarc people tend to forget. For a brief time, it is genuinely believed Melromarc would become the Kingdom of De Gallia once again with Prince Joseph as much a war hero as Mother.

The only reason Mother was crowned queen instead of Joseph ascending as the king was because of her marriage with Father, and the full blessing and support of Arch Vicar Biscas Balmus of the Three Heroes' Church.

That was the reason why Balmus was given the title of the Pope. The old ruling title for the Theocracy of Romalia, instead of remaining Arch Vicar as per tradition.

"Exactly. Why fight for a throne when its cushion is filled with poison needles instead of feathers? I have no desire to sit on what is for all intents and purposes, a trap to initiate the recession if not the outright downfall of House Amelia. And so long as House Amelia enjoys its current position, I do not care who gets to sit on the throne."

The hypothetical scenario brought up by Iris makes Mein feel cold on the back. If Melromarc devolves into civil war, more than House Amelia's future will be on the line.

With Father and the Pope's scheme capturing the wrath of the entire world, a civil war is an open invitation for every other country to join a crusade, similar to what happened back in the Great War against Siltvelt.

And unlike the beastman empire, Melromarc is in no position to remain standing afterwards.

All the more reason for her not to lose the game to her younger sister.

Iris puts her folding fan into her traveling cloak and holds her palm up to Mein. "Does this answer satisfy you, my dear old friend?"

"Very much so, my friend Iris." Mein pulls down both her hood and mask, revealing her scarred face to her childhood playmate. The two of them walk towards each other, and quickly clap their open right palm together. "Mein of Samphor enters into an alliance with Iris Lana Amelia of House Amelia. Until our interests part."

"But of course." Iris slowly walks backwards to join her cohort again. Her maid helps her onto the raptor. "Dida will be the messenger between the two of us. And as a show of faith, this one is free. The Three Heroes' Church is planning an expedition to the Silver Peak, the seat of power for House Seatto. Take that for what you will."

"Do they?" Mein pulls up her hood and mask. She watches the small party of House Amelia disappear into the dead of the night before she starts making her way back to Lute.

**Omake: Accomplice of the Shield Devil AKA What if Itsuki didn't fuck up**

"What did I do to deserve this? You must be thinking." Naofumi turns his head towards the dark alleyway between two shops. Four figures shrouded in cloaks approach him. He can't help but scoff at their attempt. It's not like he has anything worse robbing on him anymore. "Money, dignity, even the clothes on your back are taken away. From where you are, it must look like epic level bad luck. But the truth is ..."

The woman takes off the hood over her head, letting her pale aqua blue hair fall down her shoulder and back like a silky waterfall. "The game was rigged from the start."

* * *

One week later, Amelia Manor

"This tastes great as well, Master Naofumi!" Bertia puts her cutlery down besides her plate, while Katarina is still busy stuffing her face with her bare hands. "Is it true this pastry is made of beans? How can something taste this wonderful be made from something that tastes so awful?"

"Yes." A single word being the deadpan reply from the Shield Hero. The Noches heir does not seem to mind, as she starts to dig in again for the bean pastry.

"Strange something with such a mild flavor can be so endearing." Iris picks up a napkin to clean her mouth. "I'll pass the recipe to all the cafes under House Amelia."

"That'll be mere pocket change." Naofumi turns to look at his unforeseen supporter. "How's your pet Crystal Palace project?"

"With my father being the finance minister, and the crown hopelessly indebted to House Amelia? The conclusion isn't worth discussing." Iris offers her hand toward Naofumi. "Let's give Katarina and Bertia some room to enjoy themselves."

"Very well." Naofumi takes Iris, as the two of them wander away from the tea table set in the garden. "I take it your plan is moving along quite nicely?"

"With you by my side? Of course." Iris shares a knowing smirk with the Shield Hero behind her fan. "Let the fools play their game of thrones, and fight over that chair. They make for great targets, pulling would be assassins away from us. At the end of the day, the one who controls the flow of coin has true control of a country."

Naofumi chuckles at the choice of words from Amelia heiress. "You would fit right in my world."

"Hush, you charmer." Iris pinches his arm with her hand. She looks away at the sprawling city of Melromarc Castle. "I'll just have to settle for the pioneer of Medea."

"The real queen in the shadow of Melromarc's court isn't too bad either."

Yes, that would be their plan together. The ultimate revenge of the Shield Devil against 'glorious Melromarc' for taking everything away from him.

With the heiress of House Amelia as his willing accomplice, he'll let the bitch sit on the throne. Only to find out it's nothing but an empty title, where House Amelia holds all the real power behind the throne, with the Shield Devil as the master puppeteer.

After all, what is the worst fate for someone as ambitious as the first princess of Melromarc? Killing her in the cruelest way? No, true suffering is letting her enjoy a fate worse than death. And what is the absolute worst punishment than fulfilling her ambition, only to find nothing but a gilded cage?

The two of them simply stand side by side, looking out at the street from the fence of Amelia Manor. A young girl with fluffy animal ears on her head is bouncing a rubber ball across the street. She chases after the ball, not noticing a filorial carriage rushing towards her around the corner.

"WATCH OUT!" A red blur dashes out of a shop from the Silver Street. He charges across the street like a porcupine in heat, scooping up the child and rolls across the street before the filorial carriage can trample her.

"Master Spear Hero!" The rest of Kitamura's companions run out of the shop. They quickly gather around the two of them. "Are you hurt!?"

"No sweat, not even a scratch on me." The Spear Hero releases his grip on the little demi-human girl. He slowly brushes the hair away from the girl's face. "Don't run off by yourself next time... and watch both ways before you cross the street, Raphtalia."

"Okay, Master Motoyasu." The girl nods at the Spear Hero, she quickly follows them away, not realizing the Shield Hero was watching her not very far away.

* * *

**End Note:**

In this chapter, I show why Motoyasu's party deserted him before the wave. They were already unhappy with him cuddling them to begin with, they don't have much of a choice when Iris stepping in and offer them a way out and a fat purse.

And the omake is what would have happened, if Itsuki didn't have his outburst in the end of chapter 3, and Malty betrays Naofumi like canon. Iris steps in and scoops Naofumi up with Katarina and Bertia. So yeah, the Queen's plan to stick Melty to Naofumi wouldn't have worked regardless. She's either cuckolded by her elder daughter, or Iris Amelia. I'd say what happened in the actual timeline is much better for her than the 'what if' scenario.

Some readers asked this question before, and I hope this doesn't count as major spoiler. In my imagination, Iris, Katarina and Bertia are all an amalgamation of both their 'original' villainess personality, and their incarnation personality. They act more like their incarnation in their stories, but they aren't actual incarnate with modern knowledge so they still somewhat act according to this world's social norm. Which is why Iris actively play this game of betrothal, instead of avoiding it if she's a modern incarnate. I guess everyone can think them as being an incarnate but never awoken their modern memory, if that helps.

Onto the guest reviews.

**To Giuseppe:**

I personally have no plan to write a side story for the previous generation. Mostly because I'm unfamiliar with Fate or SAO or School Days. So I don't think I can do those characters justice aside from making some distant references.

As for Mikage Mikami. He's actually an original character created by Comrade Broseph. Although he is based on the main character from a Persona smut fanfiction I read in Chinese that's roughly translated to 'Demon Breeder'. I think his original name is Hyuin Mikage. I'm most definitely butchering it, so I'd very much appreciate if anyone who knows real Japanese can tell me how his name 御影 日阴 would spell in English.

The story is about a high schooler who lives in an abusive single parent house (he is constantly berated by his mother and little sister) meet Igor one day, and is tasked to raise Demons for his client. And he tries to cuckold Igor at every opportunity to raise the Demons he's given into his personal sex slaves. The only thing Mikage Mikami shares with this original iteration is the part where he grows up in an abusive single parent household... where he is constantly berated by his mother and little sister.

**To Guest(s):**

I'm very glad you liked my take on RotSH story! I am also disappointed at the direction the story took, since I think it's most intriguing part is the suggested political drama side not the gamified generic isekai adventure story. Which the actual story barely touches over. Glad you enjoyed the nod to John Denver's song, I like it very much.

I think the reason my story's political side looks good is mostly because I'm one of the first writer in this fandom who write it more like a GoT fanfiction. I certainly would have loved to see someone with much better talent (and this site is full of them) write a full on political drama set in RotSH universe. And of course, thank you very much for your kind words!

:)


	31. 26: Gathering

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero**

**Biggest thanks for Ace-Triad helping me with SPAG edit! Also special thanks to Angel Wraith for reading my rough draft and provide important feedbacks.**

**More author note at the end for people who are interested to see me blabber some more.**

* * *

The egg inside the incubator shakes and waves around, until a line starts to form on the top. She quickly removes the glass cover as the crack gradually travels downward, like a trickle of water.

A tiny beak can be seen between the space of the crack, as it struggles to break through the confinement. With a loud crack and tweet, the shell exploded into dozens and dozens of pieces, littered all over her fine silky bed sheet. "PI~!"

The baby bird has red feathers. As passionate as the burning flame, as beautiful as her own hair.

"Pi?" The tiny bird chirps again, looking up at her, slowly walks forward and starts to peak her finger with its soft beak.

"Aw, are you hungry?" She picks the bird up and places it on her hand, gently running her finger through its soft feathers. "I'll call the servant for some boiled beans. Would you like that?"

"PI!" The bird hops on her palm, almost falling off the edge of her fingers in its visible excitement.

"Careful!" She quickly moves her other hand up, holding the bird in place. She starts to cup both hands together to resemble a nest for the cute little bundle of joy.

The bird settles down in her hands, its body slowly becoming flatter like a snowball melting into her hand. But it's warm and fluffy, instead of cold and biting.

"You'll need a name. What do you think of..." The princess searched through her mind for a good name. Most of them being the names of Melromarc's previous rulers in her lessons. Not very fitting for something cuddly like her bird.

She thinks back to her favorite novel. The main character who has ardent red hair just like herself, and her new friend. "Mein? How about Mein?"

"PI!" The bird hops up once again, pleased with her new name.

**Chapter 26: The Gathering Storm**

The princess turned adventurer wakes up to the sound of a hammer hitting a wooden board, and a surprisingly melancholy tune with indiscernible words. Mein briefly wonders if she's still having a dream. She runs her gloved hand over her blinking eyes a couple of times, letting herself become adapted by the morning sunlight.

Not too far away from her tent, Naofumi is already up in his traveling clothes. From his slightly tinier bulk, it appears the hero isn't in his armor. But the long wooden plank he's carrying over his shoulder no doubt makes up for the extra weight. The young hero from another world, who by right has the title of a Duke, does not complain about doing menial tasks to help Lute rebuild.

Kyubey and Éclair are to the other side of the new cracked cobblestone road, hammering some wooden boards away at a half collapsed shack. Farkas is nowhere to be seen, probably still dealing with the massive amount of liquor he drank the night before. Well, it's not like the werewolf will be of much use helping Lute rebuild without his arms.

It takes Mein a moment to realize the strange music comes from Naofumi himself. Listening to a hero sing a native song makes for a much more exotic experience than anything from a bard. On the one hand, the syllables coming out of the Shield Hero's lips is completely incomprehensible. But on the other hand ... she feels like the meaning of the lyrics seems to simply materialize in her mind, for a lack of better description.

The translation matrix in the Legendary Shield seems to work in a very mysterious way.

While the undercover princess is still mesmerized by the music, she notices something wobbling in her peripheral vision. Mein turns her sight away from Naofumi, and notices the monster egg incubator is slowly but surely shaking. A sure sign the creature is about to burst out of its shells.

Mein slowly crawls out of her own sleeping bag. She slowly lifts up the glass dome while calling out to Naofumi. "Master Naofumi, the egg is about to hatch now."

"For real?" Naofumi quickly puts down the wooden board he's carrying. The young hero quickly makes his way to his tent, while a few Lute villagers giggled and laughed at his excited display. "I've never seen an animal hatch before."

"It's not as exciting as you might think, Master Naofumi. Although Filorials are very friendly and energetic by nature." The princess in disguise runs her gloved finger on the top of the egg, as a crack starts to form near the middle.

After a few more shakes and quakes, the shell explodes in a shower of shards as a pudgy, pink bird jumps out. "PI~!"

"AWW... cute!" Naofumi squats down right in front of the newborn chick. He extends out his hand, gently scratches the bird's comically large head.

The bird looks up at his new owner for a second. It turns around and starts to peck and eat the shard of its broken egg shells.

"Oh, do Filorial birds eat their own shells?" Naofumi pulls his hand back and starts to rub his chin. "I know caterpillars do that. It's an important source of nutrient for them. Didn't know any bird ate their shells too."

"No, Master Naofumi. That is most definitely not normal for Filorials." Mein picks up a piece of the shell and gives it to the newly hatched bird. It gobbles down the piece eagerly as if it is fed a tasty treat, instead of a piece of its shell it hatched from.

The princess isn't a Filorial expert. Not even her Filorial fetishist mother and little sister know much about those big fluffy birds other than that they are really warm and nice to hug.

But the undercover princess is sure these birds don't eat their shell after they hatches. Her little friend Mein didn't eat her shell after hatch, and the servants had to toss out her bed sheet when it was too much trouble picking the little pieces out.

"I don't know why this one is this particularly gluttonous." Mein begins circling her finger right on top of the dumb little chick. "Do you suppose she is... mentally blemished?"

"Don't say that, Mein. Maybe our little bird is just really hungry." Naofumi runs his finger along the back of the bird in a more encouraging manner. "We should go ask Filorial Bill what to feed her."

The bird seems to take offense at Mein's suggestion. It pouts at the undercover princess, making its head even larger. It gives Mein's finger a few harder pecks, but it only tickles with its still soft beak.

"We can't keep calling her 'bird'. Let's give her a name." Naofumi smiles and scratches the bird's head feather once again. "How about... 'Firo'?"

"It took you the whole night to come up with this name. Didn't it, Master Naofumi?" Mein slowly turns her head around and gives the Shield Hero the blandest look she can muster. "Isn't it the same as naming your son 'Boy'?"

"Hey! Don't you shit talk BOY! BOY is a great name." For some reason, the young man from another world seemed very offended at Mein's suggestion.

Despite her initial assessment, by now the first princess of Melromarc realized that the Shield Hero Naofumi Iwatani has his share of... quirky traits. Just like his fellow other world heroes. But the Shield Hero is still the most fitting to be the future king. That's why she's willing to overlook a lot of his flaws and tolerate others.

But his apparent inability to come up with good names? That's where she needs to draw a line in the sand and choose her hill to die on. Because she's not going to have her future progeny be the laughingstock of noble society before their first social debut.

"You are going to make your future children hate you, if you don't give more thought to how you name them, Master Naofumi." Mein can't help but shakes her head.

"Okay. What do you suggest we name her?" The Shield Hero stands up and puts his hands on his waist. It appears that the young man was quite proud of the name he's giving to the dumb bird.

"Evangeline. A strong name for a majestic steed." The princess turned adventurer glared right back at the young hero, not afraid to give her own input.

"Ehh... Are you sure it's one name? Sounds like two, or three names smashed together." Naofumi's eyes slowly squint together as he visibly turns his nose.

Yes, it's confirmed from his response. Her Naofumi has horrible taste in names.

"Yes, Master Naofumi. It is in fact, a single name." Mein stands up like the Shield Hero, mirroring his posture of putting her hands on her waist. "It's the name of the first queen of the Melromarc dynasty."

"Well, those really long name for aristocrats are dumb. Can you imagine the trouble we'll be in if we are in a battle, and we try to call Firo over if we name her 'Evangeline'?" Naofumi pokes his tongue out in a mix of fear and disgust. "We'd get ourselves run over before we finish calling her name."

That's actually a good point.

The undercover princess was about to suggest they shorten the name to Eva, when Raphtalia walks up besides them. It appears their impromptu argument has attracted her attention. "Maybe a shorter name?"

Naofumi smiles as he turns to look at the little girl. He knees down and runs his hand through her hair. "What do you suggest? Raphtalia."

"Rifana."

_That's the name of her dead friend, wasn't it? No, listen to me girl. You don't want to name anyone after a dead name. It's pure bad luck, from Father's wisdom._

"How about this? We'll each call her with the name we came up with, see whose hand she'll climb on top of." Naofumi lets out a sigh as he turns to look back up at Mein again. "Let's see which name the little bird loves the most?"

It seems the Shield Hero will not budge at naming the bird Firo. Not unless the bird rejects it herself. At least it's only the name for a dumb bird, and not their future children. Because she's _never_, ever going to let him get his way, if he tries to name their children 'Boy' or 'Girl'.

"Alright, Master Naofumi. We'll let the bird decide for herself." Mein lets out a sigh. She crouches down in front of the confused-looking bird together with Naofumi and Raphtalia.

"Come on Firo/Evangeline/Rifana." The three of them all extend out their hands, calling out the bird with their preferred names.

The bird's head whips around from her, to Naofumi and Raphtalia over and over, seemingly having a hard time to make up her mind, or figuring out what's even going on. Her head starts to sway in the wind as her eyes start to swirl. Till' eventually she simply lets out a loud chirp and jumps onto Naofumi's hand.

"YES! I won! Her name is Firo." Naofumi pumps his free hand into the air, looking altogether too smug for winning a fairly pointless contest.

To the princess in disguise, the dumb bird didn't understand what's going on at all. She probably just jumped into the hand of her master's hand, because the monster seal compelled her.

"This dumb chick has horrible taste in names, just like you, Master Naofumi." Mein turns her nose up at the little bird.

Firo seems to take offense at Mein's word. The bird jumps off Naofumi's hand, wobbles over to her and tries to kick her finger. All Mein had to do was to pull her hand away, and the bird tripped over itself.

The princess in disguise flicks her finger at the bird's head, and Firo ends up tumbling over a few circles on the ground till she sprawls all over the dirt. The baby bird's eyes are swirling, being very obviously indisposed of.

"Aw, don't bully Firo just because she didn't pick your super long name." Naofumi quickly scoots over and picks Firo up. He gently ran his finger along the bird, trying to soothe it.

"Well, she asked for it when she tried to kick my finger." Mein stands up and scoffs at the bird once again. "Let's go talk to Filorial Bill. See what he says about raising this bird, and fitting her a carriage."

"Okay, let's. We are going to Filorial Bill." Naofumi turns his head towards their companions. Both Kyubey and Éclair gave the Shield Hero a thumb up from where they are helping out the villagers. Farkas simply groaned in his tent. "You want to stay with Kyubey, or are you coming with us? Raphtalia?"

"I'm coming with Master Naofumi and big sister Mein." The little girl reaches out her hand to hold onto both Naofumi and Mein's hand.

* * *

The walk to the now largely destroyed Filorial ranch does not take long. The sound of a rhythmic hammer on a wooden board lights up the way of their short stroll.

Not too far outside the village, multiple piles of dead bodies are still burning. A reminder of how many monsters breached into their world in the last Wave. It was no wonder Port Harp fell back in the first Wave. Even the well trained army of House Seatto was ultimately no match against a near endless wave of monsters.

Despite the hole on the side of the wooden barn, it still manages to stand. It's a testament of the structure constructed by Filorial Bill's family.

The man is busy picking over all the things that get knocked over when they arrive. The pile of broken things are much larger than the pile of relatively intact tools. He looks up and sees the bird in Naofumi's hand. "Ah! Master Shield Hero. I see your bird has hatched."

"Yeah, we named her Firo." Naofumi smiles and scratches the bird's head once again. "We want to know how to properly raise a Filorial."

"Well, not much if you aren't getting picky with the breed. Like you are trying to have a racer, or fighter competing in Zeltbull Coliseum. Filorials are hardy creatures, they can eat practically anything once they are grown." The man turns around and starts to dig into a half smashed crate. He pulls out a cloth bag and empties a few items of its content, which turns out to be large beads of dull, yellow beans.

Naofumi looks down at the content on Filorial Bill's hand. He looks up and asks tentatively. "Soybeans?"

"Is this what they are called in Master Shield Hero's world? We just call them Filo beans. Legend has it, we humans first discovered they are edible because we saw wild Filorials feeding those to their young." The ranch owner lets out a hearty laugh as he dumps the beans in his hand back into the bag. "For a baby chick, you best feed them well boiled Firo beans. The stomachs for baby birds are weaker than adults, and if you start let them eat, say, monster meat, you might end up with ... quite a ruckus."

The ranch owner pats his own behind with a scrunched up face. He obviously managed to get his meaning across without being extremely specific, judging from the way Naofumi mirrors his own facial expression. "Okay, boil the beans to feed Firo till she becomes large and strong. Anything else?"

"Nope. Nothing else. Just use your common sense, don't let her jump into a very sharp stick, or feed her rotting or poisoned food." Filorial Bill shakes his hand as he hands the bag of bird feed to Naofumi. "Unless you want to raise her into a racer or fighter. Or attend the annual Filorial Pageant held in Tristan city."

"No, I only need a bird to pull the carriage. I'm planning to start a traveling peddler business." Naofumi takes over the bag. He's about to put them into his Shield, till he takes a bean out and the Legendary Shield absorbs it. "Thanks for the beans. By the way, do you happen to also know about fitting a carriage?"

"Can't run a Filorial rising business without knowing a thing or two about carts and carriages." The ranch owner laughs as he scratches Firo's head just like Naofumi. His face turns serious afterwards. "With Master Shield Hero's EXP boost, you'll need a hardy carriage special build. Or else she might pull it apart when she starts to rise in levels. A metal one is obviously good enough, but it'll cost you an arm and a leg, especially now when most metals are being used to make weapons and armors to fight the Wave. I suggest you get a dark wood carriage."

"Dark wood? The name sounds... sinister. It's not cursed, is it?" Naofumi's eyebrow slowly rises up at the mention of the name.

"It's not sinister, or cursed at all. Master Naofumi." Mein tries to recall what she remembers from one of her classes. Funny enough, this name came up both in her statecraft and martial classes. "They get the name from their dark purple colored bark. It's also known as iron wood, because they are harder than iron and highly resistant to rotting."

"Your lady friend got it right!" Filorial Bill laughs again at Naofumi's reaction. "It's no good for your hearth, but it's great building material. Great for craftsmen too since they are lighter than most metals. They grow here in the depths of Harvest Valley. I'll go talk to Georg, get a team together to go into Harvest Valley with you and chop down a few of them dark wood trees."

Harvest Valley, that's the name of the forest between the mountains. The same place they went down the now abandoned mineshaft, where she came face to face with the thing that...

The eyes of the incognito princess become unfocused, her breath becoming increasingly hitched. Mein briefly loses track of where she is, until she hears Naofumi screaming at her. "MEIN! Stay with me!"

It takes the undercover princess another moment to realize she's halfway horizontal. The only thing stopping her back head from kissing the ground is Naofumi's arm wrapped around her back. Her heart beat picks up again, although for an entirely different reason.

"Will there be more big scary black dogs?" Raphtalia's trembling voice makes both Naofumi and Mein turn to look at her.

"No, no there shouldn't be more WavehoundS, Raphtalia. That wasn't a regular monster you find on Melromarc soil, or on the world of Medea at all." Mein slowly stands back up from Naofumi's arm. She runs her hand through Raphtalia's hair to sooth the child.

"Are you alright, Mein? Maybe you should lay down for today?"

"I'm okay, Master Naofumi. I'm just reminded of my encounter with that... thing in the mineshaft." Naofumi flinches together with the princess. "But I'll be okay. It's not like we'll face more of that thing. I'm your partner, wasn't I? It won't do if I stay behind while you go out to face danger."

It doesn't make sense to stay in this village and miss out on the EXP from a trip to Harvest Valley. Besides, while she is comfortable with little Raphtalia besides her Naofumi, the newly joined Seatto heiress is a whole different story. Wouldn't want the young Seatto to become Naofumi's new partner when the creamy pastry swings a sword better than her.

"If you say so." Naofumi's gaze lingers on Mein for a long moment before turning to Filorial Bill. "But I wouldn't want to impose. All of you are still busy rebuilding your home."

"Nonsense! We still have our lives AND home to rebuild thanks to you. Shield Hero." The ranch owner takes a rag, waits for a second before handing it to the princess. He takes a second, slightly dirtier rag and wipes some of the sweat off his head. Leaving a smudge over his head. "Besides, you'd be helping us if you escort some of our guys to the dark wood. Since they make for great building material, and shields for light infantry, there's money to be made for us, if we sell some dark wood shields to the army."

"Is that so? When you put it this way..." A frown slowly creeps up Naofumi's eyes while his free hand starts rubbing his chin. "Wait a minute. How come nobody built some kind of lumberyard around here, if this wood is so valuable?"

"Ah, we used to have a lumberyard deeper into Harvest Valley just like the old mineshaft. You must have missed it when you were exploring." Filorial Bill tosses his rag onto the crate and points his finger far towards the Harvest Valley. "That was before the Great War. There's not enough healthy and strong young people to guard and maintain it afterwards. Fall into disrepair and abandoned. Would be nice if we could rebuild it, after this Wave of Catastrophe business. It'll bring a lot of extra coins for the village."

"I suppose it's not practical to split your people to guard both the village and a lumberyard." Naofumi nods his head along. "Well, let's see how much I can help bring in today."

"That's the spirit, Shield Hero!" The ranch owner slaps his big hand on Naofumi's shoulder. "You sit down tight here. I'll talk to the guys and find you a team of lumberjacks."

"Thanks. I'll see what I can do to help..." Naofumi hops over the pile of trash and hobbles his way towards the barn. Raphtalia quickly follows him, the young girl having a much easier time climbing over the small mound of broken things.

The Shield Hero suddenly stops right in front of the big barn door. "Hey, Mr. Bill. What's that thing doing here?"

The undercover princess gets curious over what Naofumi is talking about. She walks around the pile, trying to get a good look herself.

Inside the broken barn is the dead body of a great beast. Judging from the three stumps that's probably the creature's necks, and a small segment of scaled tail, it can only be a chimera. The princess turned adventurer, noticing the different spot of grey soot covering the corpse.

"Oh, the dead body of the Wave Boss?" Filorial Bill turns on his heel. "It doesn't burn, unlike the other Wavespawn. So we are keeping it inside the barn for now. Nothing good comes from leaving the body of a Wavespawn in the wild. They either poison the land, or whip the normal monsters into a frenzy when they start eating the corpse."

"Do you mind if I try to cut it up? See if I can unlock more shields from it?" The young hero seems almost giddy at the suggestion, considering he already pulled his dagger out before the ranch owner even gives his permission.

"Not at all, Master Shield Hero. You'd be helping us if you can take care of the whole corpse. Although we'd appreciate it if you leave us some of the bones. Our craftsman sure can use them." Filorial Bill gives one final wave as he turns around towards the village hall. Likely going to find the village elder, or the militia leader.

"Well, let's get started then." Naofumi kneels in front of the body and starts to dig his blade into the corpse. "Give me a hand here, Mein, Raphtalia."

The princess in disguise pulls up her cloth mask, hoping it would help ward off some of the stench. She wordlessly joins Raphtalia, helping hold the dead beast so Naofumi can concentrate on skinning the pelt off the meat, and then separating the meat from bones. He even tries to carefully peel out the scales from what remain of the creature's tail.

Mein has to admit, it's an almost meditative experience if she disregards the stink from the creature's blood. Eventually, the Shield Hero finishes his task and starts to put most of the parts into his shield, leaving most of the bones for Filorial Bill like he requested.

She wonders what Naofumi will use the meat and organs for. Since they aren't good for human consumption, maybe he should try saving them for his orange abominations, or the bird when she becomes an adult.

They can hear the sound of Filorials croaking outside by the time Naofumi finishes with the body. And sure enough, twenty healthy looking young men, Gaston, and Naofumi's remaining companions gather outside with four adult Filorials.

"Well, it looks like we'll have another adventure in Harvest Valley. Shield Hero." Gaston smirks as he crosses his massive arms in front of his chest. "And I'm still the party's guide and tracker. Told you I'm far from useless."

* * *

Their second trip to Harvest Valley wasn't much harder than the first.

Despite losing Lautrec, Farkas proves to be an adequate replacement with his nose. Coupled with the Seatto heiress' skill with her sword, their group makes short work of smaller monster groups, while still easily circling around the monster hives.

The part of Harvest Valley they are journeying across has thicker foliage than the last time. Probably on account of them staying in the more forested area, rather than walking towards the mountain.

Mein loses track of time, but after what feels like endless walking in a circle, they eventually make it into an area where the trees thin out.

Over the mostly fallen and trampled wood wall, in the middle of the clearing is no doubt the abandoned lumberyard Filorial Bill was talking about. It has a lumber mill with half of its roof gone, and a longhouse with holes in the wall.

"Alright, boys. Let's chop down some lumber while we have daylight." Gaston claps his hands together. "Shield Hero and his companions will guard us. Don't waste this chance! Let's bring as much dark wood home as possible."

The villagers let out a subdued cheer as they all took out their woodsmen's axes. The young men quickly divide into teams, as they start to swing away at the purple colored trees around the abandoned lumberyard.

Naofumi takes the balloons out of his cloak, the party spreads around with the adult Filorials brought by the Lute villagers. Making sure none of the monsters can get to the working men. Raphtalia climbs up to the top of the lumber mill, acting like they look out in addition to Kyubey's ears and Farkas' nose.

For a short while, it's just the sound of grunting and metal on wood as the laborers work up a sweat. But sure enough, monsters begin to get attracted by the noise. Stingers buzzing around in the air, snakes slithering under the tall grass. Most of them are quickly taken care of by Éclair's sword, or torn apart by the fangs of Farkas. The werewolf is definitely still dangerous, even without his arms.

The princess turned adventurer simply holds her sword at ready, but hangs back for the most part. She's content to hang back with Kyubey, letting their two newest members show off their ferocity and skill while catching up whatever manages to slip past Farkas and Éclair. Her fire magic is too dangerous for both the foe and friends anyways, where she can easily start a forest fire without meaning to.

"Dogs! Dogs!" Raphtalia suddenly starts screaming on top of her lungs. And among the thick foliage they start to emerge. Three two-headed dogs, maw full of razor sharp fangs dripping with saliva. Coat as dark as if one is staring into the abyss itself. "Dogs are coming!"

More Wavespawn, escaped from the last wave before the heroes and Melromarc army had their chance to bring down the Wave Boss. Unlike the one in the mineshaft, those aren't already emaciated.

The princess in disguise vaguely hears Naofumi shouting something to her, but her mind isn't paying it much attention. She puts all her focus into gathering an orb of fire, and tossing it towards the same kind of monster who scarred her.

The ball of fire splatters uselessly on the ground, igniting some tall grasses but failed to hurt anything. The dogs scatter almost as soon as she throws her spell, and quickly close their distance with quick leaps and lunges.

Farkas charges forward, tackling one of the monsters onto the ground. The werewolf's one mouth, and Wavehound's two maws try to close in on each other's neck in a cacophony of snarls and screams.

Éclair stops the second one, keeping the hound away from her with her sword's longer reaches. The knight waves her newly gained steel straight sword in a deadly dance, leaving dozens of cuts on the monster without gaining a single scar of her own.

The third hound successfully charges right through their new companions. It pounces at the princess turned adventurer through one final giant leap. Mein tries to gather another spell in her hand, but she can't gather it fast enough even without chanting. All she can do is watch the monster descend towards her, almost in slow motion.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Naofumi charges right into her view. The back of the armored young man and his great shield replaces the monster in Mein's view. Legendary Shield meets razor sharp fangs, the dog makes a loud bang on Naofumi's bulwark, unable to get past him.

Naofumi's left arm swings forward, hand grabbing the neck of the wavehound's second head, while his shield firmly pressed against the first. The Shield Hero easily pushed the monster back with the extra strength he gained in fighting in the Wave, despite lacking Attack power to do real damage. "Kill it now, Mein!"

The princess tosses her hastily gathered fireball into the face of the monster, making it howl with pain. Her sword quickly follows after, jamming right into its mouth and through the back of the hound's head. Mein pulls the sword back out as the dog monster drops onto the ground, and she starts to furiously stab her sword through both of its heads almost in a trance. "Die! Die! Die...!"

"MEIN! It's okay! It's dead already." The undercover princess comes back to her senses when she feels someone wrapping their arms around her waist and leg.

Mein looks back, and realizes both Naofumi and Raphtalia are holding onto her. The princess in disguise takes a good look on the two headed dog she killed, and nearly falls onto her behind. What can charitably be called the monster's heads is little more than a lump of flesh with a few dozens of stab wounds each, leaking both dark blood and the monster's mangled brain onto the grass.

She looks further away at the other two Wavehounds. Kyubey is standing by a slowly rising Farkas, his rapier dripping the same blood and grey matter after he stabbed one of the dogs through its eyes. Naofumi's balloon monsters are taking their turns ripping the second hound, after Éclair cut off its heads.

All three of them looking back and forth at both the mess she made, and herself.

The princess slowly turns her head, trying to look at Naofumi. She opens her mouth, trying to say something. Only managing to make a weak whisper on the seventh try. "That, that display was unbecoming of me, Master Naofumi."

"It's okay, Mein. It's okay." Naofumi's arm releases her waist, closing around her shoulders instead as he pulls her closer. "I'm with you this time. I won't let these monsters hurt you again."

"You didn't, Master Naofumi." Mein reaches up with her hand, wrapping her long fingers around Naofumi's arm. She can feel Raphtalia burying her face against her, the child's tiny arms enclose both of them. "You didn't let the monster hurt me."

The three of them stay still for a while, until the Seatto heir clears her throat. "Sorry to interrupt your moment... but we kind of have to clear this mess. Before the villagers are done with their work."

"Ah, right." Naofumi pulls away from Mein's grasp and stands up. He walks towards the dead wavespawns, turning back at the princess after a few steps. "Mein, you sit down tight here for a minute. Stay with her, Raphtalia."

"Okay." Raphtalia nods her head and sits down on Mein's legs. Her arms are still holding onto the princess.

Mein slowly runs her hand through the child's hair. She turns her eyes away from the messy business of Naofumi running his dagger through the dead monsters. Focusing on the breathing exercise her two instructors taught her, both for spell casting and for fencing. Whatever helps getting her still pounding heartbeat back in control again.

Thankfully, it looks like the three Wavehounds are the most ferocious trouble makers for this day. Nothing much shows up afterwards, aside from an occasional monster peeking at them through the thick foliage. They quickly turn their tail and back away as soon as they witness the mess.

The Lute villagers manage to fell four dark wood trees in total. They chop off the side branches, and secure the log onto their Filorial's back with some kind of special harness digging into the side of the log.

"Are we pulling them back, just like that?" Naofumi turns his head to look at the birds, and then at the logs. Their bounty is easily as thick as the birds, and ten times as long. "Won't we hurt the birds like this? Those logs look heavy."

"Oh, have a little faith in our heavenly fowl. Shield Hero. " Gaston pets his black Filorial, his voice filled with pride. "They are hardy creatures to pull carriages all day. And after all the levels you help raise for them? This will be all child's play."

Wolfgang hangs his head back, puffing up a small cloud of dust from his beak. And sure enough, the log starts moving with the bird as the young hero looks on with awe.

Firo makes a weak sounding chirp on top of Naofumi's head. Likely hungry after almost a whole day. Naofumi smiles and takes her onto his hand, feeding some of the beans to his new bird pet. "Eat a lot and grow big and strong, Firo. Just like your bigger brothers and sisters."

Gaston pulls out his large hunting knife, and walks in front of their birds with a few other villagers. They cut down the thicker overgrowth, making it easier for the birds to find their footing. The rest of the villagers pull out their weapons, ready to fight off any monsters who try to attack them with the Shield Hero's party.

The undercover princess pulls Raphtalia up onto her feet, as the two of them quickly pick up their pace to follow their logging caravan on their stride back to Lute village.

"Mein, how are you holding up?"Mein turns to look at Naofumi striding towards her. His face downcast with worry. "Those dogs, they are the same as the one we fought in the mineshaft. Were they?"

"Yeah, they are. Master Naofumi." Mein bites her lower lips, trying hard to forget what happened to her back underneath the Harvest Ridge mountain. Even if she'll forever carry the scar unless they manage to get their hands on a vial of the highly sought after Yggdrasil medicine.

Naofumi keeps his pace with the incognito princess. He holds his hand out, freezes for a second, before wrapping his hand around hers. "I guess I haven't been a very good hero to you."

If the princess is allowed to take off her rose tinted bi-spectacles and forget all the romance novels she read? No, Naofumi hasn't been a very good hero to her so far. Considering she already got disfigured two weeks after joining his party, and he readily tossed her aside back in the Wave of Catastrophe. When she made the correct argument of them joining the fight against the Wave Boss. Not exactly what her friend Iris would call 'a sound investment', after Mein tossed away her comfortable life of royalty to live like a vagabond with him.

Then again, she made the decision to stick with the idealistic young man. Mein suppose she doesn't exactly have a good reason to complain afterwards. Especially considering what competition Naofumi was unknowingly running against.

"You are more than a hero to me. Master Naofumi." Mein gives the young hero's hand a firm squeeze and a shake. "You are the hero of glorious Melromarc, if not the world of Medea itself. I ... I can't fault you for putting the others above me."

"Ah, the need of many outweighs the need of the few." Naofumi seems to chew the inside of his mouth at Mein's word. His eyes suddenly seem to find the ground he is stepping on very interesting.

The two of them fall into a silence as they walk side by side. Not exactly comfortable, but something the two of them are both content with. Raphtalia gives a curious look up from Mein's left side. The demi-human girl has enough wisdom to not blurt out whatever's obviously on her mind.

Mein's mind is a maelstrom inside despite her outward calm. Deep down, the undercover princess knows she can't forever keep her 'Mein of Samphor' identity.

Perhaps she'll be able to enjoy the quiet life of a duchess if she chooses one of the other three heroes, but not as the consort of the Shield Demon hated by the Faith of Three. The other players in the game of thrones will not let her enjoy a quiet and peaceful exit, least of all her ice hearted harpy of a mother. The influence of the Shield Hero has over beastmen and demi-humans is too good a leverage for her mother to pass up.

Yet, she's afraid to tell Naofumi what she really is. With her face forever... blemished, she will have nothing left if the Shield Hero rejects her. She may have created an escape route with the Spear Hero before, but Iris will surely block it after she moves into the Spear Hero's party. Her childhood playmate is too smart to let a dishonored and disfavored princess harm her future prospect.

The undercover princess almost giggles out loud at the hole she dug herself into. It starts to look like she is cornered on the board, all routes leading to doom.

"Master Naofumi/Mein." Both of them open their mouths, and just as quickly falls into silence at the same time.

"You first, Master Naofumi." Mein looks up at Naofumi. Who seems to quickly whip his head away from looking at her.

"Mein, I... I wanted to tell you this before. But I guess I was afraid." Naofumi's face slowly turns to point forwards. Still not making eye contact with the princess, but a slight improvement. The tiny bird on his head looked confused as it repeatedly blinked its large blue eyes to look at her master. "I wasn't a good friend."

"What brought this up? Master Naofumi?" Mein let go of Naofumi's hand to slowly guide his face, making him look at her. "Sure, you could have done things differently before. But I wouldn't say you were terrible."

"No! I mean I wasn't a good friend back home." Naofumi quickly holds his hands up. "Back home, I wasn't well liked. And I only had one good friend in school..."

From the way Naofumi speaks, it sounds less like he was being vilified through religious persecution, and more of being looked down upon by his peers. It's hard for Mein to imagine a legendary hero in this kind of situation. Although she supposes it's natural, if he went to a hero academy like the Hero's Academy of Faubley. Everyone attending is a hero hopeful, after all.

"We didn't get into the university we aimed for. And my friend wanted me to go to a faraway agriculture school with him. I... I was afraid to leave my comfortable life in the city. So I made some bullshit excuse, and let my only friend go away." Naofumi's eyelid seems to droop down in a hypnotic trance as he recounts his previous life, his voice distant. "I guess I still haven't become a better friend yet."

Mein blinks her eyes at Naofumi's confession. It's flat out insane to imagine one need to pursue education to become a farmer. Even more maddening to imagine one change their future prospect from a hero hopeful to a lowly peasant.

Naofumi's confession makes the princess realize how much better a person the young hero is compared to her. Naofumi is broken up inside over a very reasonable decision to not follow his friend to a much darker future. She actively undermined her... friends right from childhood in an effort to thin out competition.

"I think you are being too hard on yourself, Master Naofumi." Mein quickly wraps her hand around Naofumi's hand once again, squeezing and shaking him. "It was obviously hard on your friend to become a farmer along, but when it's a choice between being trained to be a hero or a farmer, anyone would have taken the chance to become a hero."

That's apparently the wrong thing to say, as Naofumi's head visibly recoils back at her attempt at comforting him. She needs to do something fast to repair the damage.

"...And once again, I'm glad you chose to stay your course Master Naofumi. I said it before, but I am sure of it after watching you fight in the Wave. You are the hero Melromarc needed, even if a lot of our people don't realize it."

The Shield Hero's head does not jerk up again, which is a better sign. But his face remains pensive, which means Mein's word didn't do much if at all lifting his spirit.

Raphtalia seems to realize her presence is needed. She quickly runs over to squeeze her way between Mein and Naofumi. "I'm glad you are here too, Master Naofumi."

Naofumi looks at Raphtalia with a smile on his face. "Thank you, Raphtalia."

The dumb bird chooses this moment to chirp atop of Naofumi's head.

"You too, Firo." Naofumi's eyes turn up even if he can't see the bird. He scratches its feathers with his finger once again.

"Hmm... I don't think that's what Firo is getting at, Master Naofumi." Mein looks forward, realizing they crossed the forest of Harvest Valley and can see the cobblestone road running through Lute.

The normally quiet and sleepy road is now filled with a convoy of carriages, armed escort wearing uniform tabards and banners flattering in the wind as far as the eyes can see. Muskets, spears and halberds are shining under the late afternoon sun.

The most prominent flags feature red and aqua blue twin swords crossed over bronze, the banner of House Faubley.

In the middle of the convoy is a lavishly decorated monstrosity. One can charitably call it a carriage considering it's being pulled by four Pegasus, but it's more appropriate to describe it as a golden trimmed, ivory colored moving house on wheels.

Upon closer inspection, Mein realizes the beast of burden isn't a pegasus, since the animal has a horn on top of their forehead in addition to wings. They are actually Alicorns, the greater cousin of pegasi and Unicorns who have the magical protection of a unicorn and flight capability of pegasus. Usually reserved as a mount for high ranking officers. To have them reduced to a mere beast of burden is not just wasteful, it is pure idiocy.

But the choice of beast, and the banner flying over the giant carriage confirmed the identity of its passenger. A banner of emerald, the same color as the gem in the middle of Naofumi's shield. In the middle of the fabric is a diamond shaped shield shattered in the middle with a lightning shaped crack, one half the same Emerald of the banner, the other side Tristan aqua.

The shattered shield banner of House Malfoy.

If anyone can actually have Alicorn pull their carriage, House Malfoy would be it. Considering they own one of the few pegasus ranches in the world.

"Master Shield Hero, this is an official convoy from Faubley. See the bronze banner? That's the flag of their royal house." Mein can hear Éclair whispering to the Shield Hero.

The princess is annoyed for a moment at the young lady for breaking rank and speaks to the Shield Hero without her permission. Then, she remembered she was 'Mein of Samphor' again.

Good, let the already exposed noble heiress speak everything related to politics. Less chance for her exposing her true identity to Naofumi, before she is ready to tell the truth.

"Faubley? Isn't it one of the other countries in this world?"

"Not just one of the other countries. Master Shield Hero. THE strongest country in the world, after they humbled Siltvelt twenty five years ago." Mein can almost hear the hissing from Éclair's lips. "They are known as the Nation of Heroes, thanks to their nobles having the pure bloodlines from previous Legendary Heroes."

"Ah, so they are this world's inbred competition champion. Got it." Naofumi's word almost make Mein giggle out loud again. She is honestly curious how the Pig King would react, if he hears how her Naofumi made light of something his country is most proud of. "They aren't here for war, are they? A bit too careless if that's the case."

"No, most likely a diplomat convoy." Éclair shakes her head. "All these armed guards are a show of strength in addition to escorts. They obviously aren't happy our king summoned all four heroes. They are probably on an official mission from their king to voice their protests."

"So that's what a real diplomat emissary look like." Naofumi rubs his chin again, obviously reminded of the two Siltvelt rats who at first claimed they were emissaries of Siltvelt. "And that green flag? The one on top of that camper carriage?"

"...what's a camper?"

"A camper is... you know what? Nevermind. I meant that giant monster of a carriage." Naofumi points his finger at the moving house on wheels, which slowly comes to a stop before it enters Lute village proper.

Mein wonders if the noble lord of House Malfoy found it beneath him to enter a squalid village, or if the monstrosity finally broke down.

"That would be the banner of House Malfoy. They are the descendant of the first Shield Hero and a Tristan princess, before he left her behind and joined the side of the beastman horde." Éclair turns her black iron pot helmet, no doubt looking at the banner Naofumi is pointing at. "It derives from the old Tristan word of 'bad faith'. Some legends say it was a name their mother cursed her son with, that's where their platinum blonde hair came from since it's neither a trait from the first Shield Hero or of House Tristan descent. Others spoke of the first Malfoy lord took the name himself, as a reminder of his father's bad faith to his mother, and to remind himself and his future descendant to not repeat his father's mistake."

"So, that's House Malfoy I've been hearing about. They sure lived up to their wealth." Naofumi scrunches his face at Éclair's words. "And the first Shield Hero just left his wife and child like that? That's... appalling."

"Well... the exact account of events regarding the first Shield Hero's defection varies from version to version. But one thing remains consistent is he left behind his wife and unborn son. Kind of hard to dispute that, when his descendant is one of the most influential noble houses in Tristan, and later Faubley after Tristan merged with Germania."

A boy in white and black uniform quickly runs up to the side of the stopped carriage. From a distance, it's hard to make out the feature of the boy aside from his light blue hair.

The curtain of a window pulled back, showing a sliver of platinum blonde hair. Lord Malfoy and his valet talk for a short while, before the curtain is pulled right back, and the convoy starts moving once again towards the distant capital of Melromarc.

* * *

**End Note:**

I noticed there's some confusion about Naofumi using slave/tamer shield in my story to boost his companions and monsters, so I'd like to make a clarification since this story is mostly told from Malty's perspective. Naofumi in fact, does NOT have either slave shield or monster tamer shield in this story. Mostly because those two shield does not create any interesting scenarios, when all they do is give flat stats boost.

I'm not a fan with how the Curse series is implemented in canon, to put it diplomatically. But Curse series isn't a flat out awful idea, since a weapon series that trade massive short term power boost for huge (possibly persistent) long term draw back can create interesting situations. The two stat growth boost shields on the other hand, is flat out an awful idea. They both actively make fight less interesting, since the flat out stats boost just make Naofumi's party able to steamroll any opposition without having to fight smart.

So the heroes simply won't unlock them in my story, and if they do appear at all they'll be exclusively used by villains.

Onto guest reviews.

**To Giuseppe:**

Glad you enjoyed my take on the Isekai villainess trinity. While I do have an Easter egg reference fetish, I generally try to pick things that go well together, or tweak around an Easter egg character to fit the setting of the story.

**To Night:**

Yeah, Malty's outburst is a reference to what she herself did in canon. And to my knowledge, yeah, the mage girl was one of the girls who was sold into slavery.

**To Guest007:**

Okay, this is a bit of a misconception mostly because I'm jumping over a lot of actual mechanic of the story with Malty's POV mostly focus on the lore aspect. Naofumi's counter move does not deal actual damage. It's mostly a move which he uses to have his opponent stun locked, or disarmed. He does in fact, need to have ATK rating to do damage.

I'm not a huge fan of giving the Shield Hero high ATK rating to the point they can fight by themselves, even if actual tank build video game characters can attack. Mostly because it makes the Shield Hero as a character comes off less unique, and can easily turn the Shield Hero into a badly written Mary Sue if the author isn't careful (and yes, I think by the end of Three Heroes Church arc, canon didn't so much as cross this line as full speed ahead charged over it with a filorial pulled carriage). Not to say Naofumi won't get any attack ability in my story, but he hasn't unlocked much other than his needle shield.

My opinion on canon isn't exactly very flattering. I think the author wasted too much effort into making pointless RPG mechanics, rather than develop the lore side of the world. Which is what I think the real potential of the story lies. Although I do think the part where Shield Hero has abysmal ATK rating which make them rely on their companion for offensive power is a good idea. Since it made the story unique and stand out... at least till Wrath Shield came along, and that part where his companion is so over powered after the slave/tamer shield growth boost ruined all possible tension for the story.

**To Guests:**

Yeah, the what-if omake can certainly be its own story. Although I'm not a huge fan of the hyper cynical dark Naofumi from Rising. Which is why I am doing this current story.

Some influence was definitely take from Crusader King, as the title of Lord Noches. But I'm more of a Stellaris guy than a Crusader King guy myself.


End file.
